Promesa
by KohanaSaotome
Summary: Capítulo Final de esta serie de Epilogos. *Segunda Parte* *FINAL*
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! ¡Tanto tiempo fuera! :P Bueno chicos, esta es mi nueva historia. Espero que les guste.

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Promesa

En una cálida tarde un muchacho de cabellos negros y ojos azules caminaba por la calle. No faltaba mucho para la puesta de sol. El lugar se encontraba tranquilo. Demasiado. Muy tranquilo, pensaba el chico. Era extraño. En fin, seguramente sólo eran ideas suyas, dejo de darle importancia a esos pensamientos y siguió su camino. Se acomodó mejor la mochila que llevaba en sus hombros.

El viernes por la tarde había salido con sus compañeros de facultad a acampar en el bosque. El clima había sido perfecto. El plan tenía algunas semanas de haberse organizado y por una u otra razón no habían podido concretarlo. Decidieron que ese fin de semana era la oportunidad ideal. Tenían que aprovechar el buen tiempo, ya se vendría el otoño y la salida no sería tan agradable en esa temporada. En verdad se había divertido. No muy seguido tenía la oportunidad de distraerse con chicos de su edad. Casi toda una vida viajando a lado de su padre y el caos existente en su vida no le daba el tiempo para establecer amistades, por ende disfrutaba pasar momentos como esos.

Llegó a la propiedad Tendo. Abrió la puerta y se introdujo en la casa. Se quitó la mochila que traía en la espalda y la puso en el suelo –_Qué silencio_–Se dijo a sí mismo. Regularmente esa casa no estaba así de tranquila. Al no ver o escuchar actividad se dedicó a inspeccionarla planta baja. Se asomó en el comedor. Nada. La cocina. Igual. Le parecía extraño no ver a nadie. Estaba por seguir buscando, cuando encontró a su madre bajando de la escalera.

–Mamá –pronunció el chico. No sabía por qué pero algo estaba seguro que algo estaba sucediendo.

–Hola hijo –lo saludó tranquila. Su semblante parecía extraño. No era la mamá a la que estaba acostumbrado a ver todos los días – ¿Cómo te fue? –interrogó sonriéndole de una manera extraña.

–¿Dónde están todos? –le cuestionó ignorando el saludo de su madre –¿Pasa algo? – preguntó preocupado.

–Ranma… –

–¿Qué?– El chico empezaba a impacientarse –¿Dime? –insistió.

– Pasó… –no pudo completar la oración.

–¿A quién? –El chico interrogó impaciente a su madre –¿Akane? –La tomó de los hombros al no obtener respuesta –¡Háblame! –le exigió.

–No… no es ella – El chico se sintió aliviado ante la afirmación de su madre. Soltó lentamente los hombros de su madre –Lo siento –se disculpó avergonzado por su comportamiento –Es Soun –pronunció con semblante serio.

–¿Qué?, ¡Qué le pasó!- interrogó con desesperación.

–Él… –Su madre no pudo contenerse más y salieron las lágrimas –Murió –sentenció.

– Oh… –Un inesperado vacío lo invadió. Esto no lo esperaba –¿Cuándo?, ¿Cómo? –preguntó triste.

–Hoy por la mañana –dijo limpiándose las lágrimas con su mano –De repente comenzó a sentir dolor en el pecho. Se desmayó… Lo llevaron al hospital, pero ya no se pudo hacer nada. El médico dice que fue un ataque al corazón- expresó con tristeza Nodoka.

–Qué terrible… –dijo consternado. Pensaba en el buen hombre que le había ofrecido una casa a él y a su padre –Y yo no estaba aquí –pronunció enfadado mientras se pasaba furiosamente una mano sobre su cabello.

–Fue algo impredecible. No podíamos contactarte. No tienes porque sentirte así –le aseguró su madre.

–¿Cómo están ellas? –preguntó preocupado por las hermanas Tendo.

–Mal. Aún no pueden creerlo –pronunció apesadumbrada. Esas niñas estaban pasando por un terrible momento.

–¿Y Akane? ¿Se encuentra bien? –cuestionó a su madre el bienestar de su prometida.

–No. Tuvieron que mandarla a dormir- dijo su madre con seriedad –La mirada del muchacho era de sorpresa ante la información que su madre le había dado. Maldita la hora en que se le había ocurrido salir. Estaba por seguir interrogándola cuando el teléfono sonó en ese momento. Nodoka fue a atenderlo, dejando a su hijo sólo.

El chico subió las escaleras y se dirigió al cuarto de Akane. Abrió la puerta y la encontró profundamente dormida en su cama. Se puso al nivel de esta, para verla de cerca. La observó detenidamente. A pesar de estar dormida, su expresión no parecía tranquila. _Akane…_ Se sentó en el borde de la cama. Pobrecita. Imaginaba lo que debió haber sentido cuando pasó todo y él lejos de ella. Se repetía a sí mismo mientras apretaba fuertemente las sábanas. Sentía una rabia intensa ¿Por qué no había podido estar con ella? Se preguntaba furioso el chico. No pudo martirizarse más debido a que la muchacha estaba comenzando a moverse y amenazaba con despertar. Cualquier porquería que le hubiesen dado seguramente ya estaba dejando de surtir efecto. Se levantó y emprendió el camino hacia a la puerta. Lo mejor sería dejarla sola y no interrumpir más su descanso. Procurando no hacer ruido, cerró con cuidado la puerta del cuarto.

Recargado sobre la puerta pensó en la información que había recibido desde su regreso. Suspiró apesadumbrado. Se sentía inquieto. No sabía que era ese desasosiego que lo estaba invadiendo pero algo le decía que de alguna manera, no estaba seguro cómo, pero presentía que este acontecimiento cambiaría sus vidas.

* * *

Notas de la autora: ¡Lo sé! ¡Soy cruel! ¿Cómo pude matar al buen Soun Tendo? Tengo buenas razones para haberlo hecho :P ¡No me maten a mí! Será parte del desarrollo de la historia. Pero ahora lo importante son nuestros protagonistas ¿Qué pasará con ellos? Pobre Ranma, ¿Su preocupación se hará realidad?

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! :D


	2. Siempre

Formal y de luto m uy temprano en la mañana estaba Ranma en la cocina. A lado de él se encontraba el desayuno a medio terminar. No tenía ganas de nada, ni de comer, eso era extraño. Todo era extraño, inclusive el día. Se suponía que estaban en agosto. Ayer el cielo había estado claro y el clima cálido, hoy hacía algo de viento y el cielo amenazaba lluvia. Necesitabaun paraguas. Suspiró cansado y negó con la cabeza. No, no, lo que necesitaba ahora era aire fresco. Sí, aire fresco.

Emprendió el camino hacia el patio. Algo de aire no le vendría nada mal. Llegó a su destino y la encontró. Quieta. Ataviada en un vestido negro y un suéter negro. De espaldas con su mirada hacia el estanque.

No pudo verla de nuevo desde que salió de su cuarto la tarde anterior. Cuando la noche cayó, el cuerpo del Sr. Tendo había llegado a casa para así comenzar con la preparación del último adiós. De la manera más amable, Kasumi en nombre de ella y el de sus hermanas les pedían estrictamente que las dejarán solas en este proceso. Deseaban tener privacidad y para esono querían ninguna interrupción en esos últimos momentos al lado de su padre. Él y su familia obedecieron, quedándose el resto de la noche en la planta alta.

Se acercó a la chica, no demasiado pero lo suficiente para notar su presencia.

-Hola, ¿puedo acompañarte? -preguntó con suavidad.

Ella no respondió. Lo ignoró. Inmóvil con su mirada enfocada hacia el agua.

-Sé que te sientes mal y lo que menos quieres que te abrumen, pero puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea. Yo no sé lo que es perder a un padre, pero puedo ayudarte en lo que quieras -Expresó sincero.

Lentamente a chica dirigió su mirada hacia él -Nadie me ayuda Ranma. Estoy sola -pronunció seria -Aclarado eso, te sugiero que te largues -El muchacho se quedó en el mismo lugar provocando la ira de ella -¿Qué es lo que quieres? -preguntó con visible enfado -¿Por qué?, ¿Quién te lo pidió?, ¿Tu papá? ¿Tu mamá? -interrogó de violenta. Ranmaera tan irritable cuando se lo proponía ¿No entendía que quería estar sola?

-Sólo trataba de ayudar. Y nadie me lo pidió -le dijo el muchacho.

La chica le dio la espalda -Dice que nadie lo obliga -se burló, ¿Qué esperaba para irse? -¡Ya vete!- gritó enojada.

El muchacho avanzó unos pasos, poniéndose frente a ella –No -Se escuchó el sonido de una fuerte bofetada. Estaba dispuesta a darle otra, pero Ranma interceptó su mano. Furiosa comenzó a forcejear el fuerte agarre. El muchacho lo deshizo, ya que podría lastimarse pero la tomó fuertemente de los brazos. Akane e retorcía del coraje. Su respiración era dificultosa y su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar. Poco a poco el forcejeo de ella cesó y se abrazó a él. La reacción del chico fue de sorpresa, en realidad no esperaba eso. Después la escuchó llorar y sin saberlo ya había correspondido a ella, estrechándola con fuerza.

-Estoy sola. Ya me quedé sola- dijo ella

-Eso no es cierto –replicó Ranma.

-Sí lo es- contradijo, mientras se limpiaba con su mano las lágrimas.

-Claro que no ¿Ya te olvidaste de tus hermanas?, ¿No cuentan ellas? Y también hay muchas personas que se preocupan por ti. Oh y aunque sé que son muy raros locos, tienes a tus tíos Genma y Nodoka -La chica rió levementeante el comentario.

- Y bueno… ya sa…sa… bes… q- tartamudeó él, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre le ocurría esto?

-Sí – le respondió en señal que comprendía lo que trataba de decirle.

-Siempre -sentenció él.

Intercambiaron esas palabras. Simples para los demás, significativas para ellos.-Me siento muy mal- sollozó Akane mientras laslágrimas corrían libremente de sus ojos marrones.

-Todo estará bien -dijo a la triste chica que se encontraba entre sus brazos.

Notas: U_U Pobre Akane, pero ahí está nuestro Ranma acompañándola en su dolor. ¿Qué pasará ahora?

Gracias a **Belli**, **Akya09**, **rusa-ranmayakane**, **MaRcekid nicky'sgirl** y **Rutabi **por sus comentarios alentadores y también a todos los que pasaron a leer esta historia :D


	3. Chapter 3

¿Cuánta gente había visto en la funeraria? Se decía el chico al salir de la sala donde velaban a Soun. El Sr. Tendo había sido muy querido en el vecindario. Todos sus vecinos estaban ahí. También sus familiares lejanos, amistades de la escuela, gente de aquí y de allá. De verdad era apreciado _– ¿Así será el mío? -_En realidad lo dudaba. Seguramente todos harían una gran fiesta, pensó negativo. De manera instantánea imaginó a todos sus persecutores, pseudo prometidas y rivales celebrando a lo grande. El cuadro en especial proyectaba a un Ryoga rebosante de alegría, saltando de un lado a otro. Frunció el seño con molestia -¡Oye! -se quejó Ryoga mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-¡Shhhhhhhh! -Lo reprendieron provocando que el chico se sonrojara-¡_Ranma! ¡Hiciste que quedará en vergüenza de nuevo! ¡Siempre arruinas mi vida! _-pensó enojado mientras veía a Ranma seguir su camino. Violentamente tiró el vaso que traía en su mano y en consecuencia empapó su ropa con la bebida caliente. Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritar –_¡Ranma esto es tu culpa! -_pensaba el chico de la bandana mientras seguía furioso el sendero que había tomado a su eterno rival. Lo encontró muy quitado de la pena sirviéndose un té.

El joven notó la presencia de Ryoga también y el estado en que venía _-_¿Sabes? Existe algo llamado baño -le dijo observando sus pantalones -¿Te perdiste? -se burló como era usual.

-¡Esto no me habría pasado de no haber sido por ti! -exclamó Ryoga.

-No me culpes por tus errores como siempre lo haces -dijo el chico de los ojos azules, mientras dejaba a un lado la tetera.

Ryoga no quiso discutir más con Ranma. La gente a su alrededor empezaba a mirarlo extraño. Se lo cobraría después. Además no quería causar un escándalo ahí. Estaba dispuesto a reprimir su ira por su dulce Akane.

-Ranma que no te de tu merecido aquí, no significa que… -no articuló más al darse cuenta de que Ranma ya no estaba ahí.

- ¡Mira! ¡Habla sólo! -dijo un pequeño a su madre.

-¡No lo mires! -ordenó la señora al mismo tiempo que cubría los ojos de su hijo.

-¡Ranma! -exclamó furioso.

-¡Shhhhhhhhh!-

* * *

-Ya saben si necesitan algo, lo que sea estoy a sus ordenes -decía un joven hombre que se encontraba al lado de Nabiki.

-Gracias Sr. Tomizawa. Es tan gentil que esté aquí con nosotros -expresó Nabiki.

-Me ayudas mucho en el trabajo Nabiki, es lo menos que puedo hacer -sonrió cálido a Nabiki y después a Akane.

-Gracias por acompañarnos Sr. Tomizawa. Es muy amable, usted, todos los del departamento han sido tan atentos -agradeció Akane al hombre.

-Hey -dijo Ranma tomando asiento al lado de Akane –Toma -pronunció ofreciéndole un vaso de té a Akane.

-Gracias, no te hubieras molestado –dijo tomando el vaso de la mano de Ranma.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó concentrado en su prometida.

–Por allá está mi hermana Kasumi -le indicó a su jefe, señalando con la mirada a su hermana mayor.

El hombre comprendió la intención –Claro -expresó el Sr. Tomizawa y abrió paso para que su asistente avanzara primero. Antes de ir hacia el lugar donde estaba su hermana, Nabiki echó una mirada furtiva a la ensimismada pareja.

-¿Quieres algo más? ¿Otra cosa? Lo que sea... –preguntó él.

-No -negó moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro -Estoy bien -le aseguró sonriendo levemente.

-Bien -dijo él. La chica tomó un sorbo de té y después lo puso en la mesita que estaba a un lado del sillón. Silencio. El chico veía a la muchacha más tranquila, aunque sabía que en su interior estaba destrozada. Aún en su pena se veía bien, ¿Cómo no podría estarlo? Siempre era bonita. A pesar de vestir de negro y que su peinado era una sencilla cola de caballo -_Su cabello- _Ya estaba algo crecido desde unos meses atrás. Caía un poco más abajo de los hombros. No había recurrido a cortarlo, tal vez ya no quería hacerlo. De todos modos corto o un poco más largo se vería linda con cualquier estilo, pensaba Ranma. Sin saber cómo, sus dedos se encontraban acomodando un mechón que se había soltado -_Qué suavidad _–se decía mientras pasaba su mano a través del sedoso cabello. No quería dejarlo, pero su sentido común fue más fuerte que su instinto. Extraño. Demasiado. Silencio.

* * *

El último lugar donde descansaría su padre. Estaría al lado de su madre. Al fin se volverían a reunir. De nuevo las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos. Esto era más doloroso de lo que había imaginado. No hizo ningún esfuerzo en retenerlas. Sólo las dejaba correr -_¿Ahora qué? -_se cuestionaba con tristeza la chica. De repente la Akane sintió como una mano tomaba la suya. Miró a al dueño –_Ranma_- y aceptó el gesto estrechando suavemente su mano.

* * *

Notas: Mi intención no era ponerlos tristes, la verdad no. Sólo que era necesario para la historia.

Debo agregar que me gusta mucho la comedia de la serie por ello agregué algunos tintes cómicos. Tengo que quitarle seriedad a la historia :P


	4. Chapter 4

El chico se encontraba en el patio, había sido un largo día. Cuando llegaron del cementerio, las hermanas Tendo inmediatamente subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Las comprendía, si él la había pasado mal, imaginaba el dolor que había en sus corazones. En su vida se había enfrentado a una situación como esta. De repente detectó que alguien más estaba allí.

-No crees que ya es tiempo–le expresó su padre.

-¿Qué? –preguntó confundido.

-No te hagas el que no entiendes Ranma-

-Estás tratando de decir… -no quiso terminar la oración temiendo lo peor.

-Sí –

-¡Estás loco! –dijo desesperado. Su papá era increíble.

-Tu prometida está pasando por un mal momento. Ha perdido a su padre. Debe sentirse muy sola -lo miró seriamente a los ojos.

-Este no es momento para tus tonterías -dijo a la sugerencia de su padre.

-¿Tonterías? Tonterías es que en este momento de vulnerabilidad no quieras apoyar a Akane –dijo en tono dramático.

-Créeme lo que menos te importa es Akane o esta familia. Sólo estás mirando por tus intereses-

-¿Quién dice que no me importa esta familia? Me ha importado desde siempre, ¿Alguna vez te dije que la madre de Akane y yo salíamos? –dijo el hombre.

-¡Qué! –exclamó y miró a su padre de una forma muy extraña.

-¡Qué!- dijo a su hijo -Era muy linda, fue mucho antes que Tendo se interesara en ella -explicó el hombre del turbante.

-¿Quieres explicarme eso?-

-Bueno… fue hace mucho tiempo –dijo recordando aquello.

Una chica de largo cabello azulado. Bonita, muy parecida a las hermanas Tendo.

-Te prepararé el desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena para que la lleves a tu viaje de entrenamiento, ¿Así no tendrás que preocuparte por nada?... Osito- dijo tímida, con un leve sonrojo. Se sentía muy boba hablándole así. Habían sido amigos desde tiempo atrás, pero las veces que había salido con él se había dado cuenta que Genma era tan… tan…

-Claro- dijo sudando frío.

-¿Qué pasa? -pronunció ella frunciendo el seño – ¿No te gusta la idea?- dijo mirándolo muy de cerca.

-Ahh- pronunció el chico mirando hacia arriba -¿Cómo decir esto sin lastimar tus sentimientos? -la chica sólo lo miraba expectante.

–Ya sé- dijo tronando sus dedos y después la miró con atención –Aborrezco tu comida-

-¡Genma!- gritó furiosa. Lo empujó contra la pared provocando el estrellamiento de la misma.

-¡Dije que aborrecía lo que cocinas! -gritó cuando se levantaba de los escombros -¡No a ti! -gritó desesperado a la enfadada muchacha que se divisaba a lo lejos.

-No resultó -dijo pensativo.

El chico estaba con la boca abierta -¿Mamá sabe sobre esto? –preguntó Ranma.

-Claro -le aseguró -Ella salía con Tendo –pronunció despreocupado.

-¡Qué! -el chico exclamó sorprendido.

-¡Sólo fueron un par de citas! ¡Nada serio!- dijo a su sorprendido hijo -¡No te pongas así! ¡Todos éramos amigos! –aclaró desesperado.

¿Cuántas cosas no sabía del pasado de sus padres? -Increíble-

-Me importa mucho esta familia y tú no quieres poner nada de tu parte en esta situación ¡Qué hijo tan desconsiderado he criado! –lloró exageradamente.

-Viejo ridículo –dijo entre dientes.

-¡Ridículo eres tú al no aprovechar esta oportunidad! –reclamó a su hijo.

-No puedo creer que estés diciendo esto –dijo incrédulo -El Sr. Tendo era tu amigo -pronunció triste.

-Es una tragedia la partida de Soun y duele. Fue un gran amigo pero la vida sigue- expresó con seriedad -Además él estaría muy feliz si te casarás con su hija ahora-

-Ya cállate –dijo enojado.

-Deberías escuchar lo que te digo –aseguró Genma.

Sin decir más, Ranma se retiró furioso dejando solo a su padre.

* * *

En su cuarto recostado mirando hacia el techo no podía conciliar el sueño. Una parte de él estaba triste por los últimos acontecimientos y otra estaba muy enfadada por la insensibilidad de su padre ¿Qué le pasaba por la cabeza? Se preguntaba enojado. Moviéndose de un lado a otro. Con sábana o sin sábana no podía encontrar confort. Suspiró. Sabía lo que necesitaba.

* * *

Después de haber sacado toda su frustración en el dojo emprendió el camino a la cocina, necesitaba apagar su sed. Se sorprendió al ver a su mamá ahí.

-¿Mamá?-

-¿No podías dormir?- dijo la mujer mientras llenaba un vaso de agua.

-No –respondió.

-Yo tampoco, ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó su madre entregándole el recipiente a su hijo.

El chico bebió rápidamente de él -Tu esposo es un idiota -expresó sincero.

-¡Ranma! –lo reprendió.

-¡Qué!-

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre? –preguntó a Ranma.

-Hace rato papá acaba me dijo que este es el momento adecuado para contraer matrimonio ¿No te parece que es un ser monstruoso? –dijo con seguridad a su madre.

-Tu papá ha tocado un buen punto –respondió seria Nodoka.

-¿Qué?-

-Akane está muy mal en estos momentos. Su padre se ha ido. Es tu deber proteger y consolar a tu prometida. ¡Un hombre entre los hombres haría eso! –pronunció con visible molesta.

-¡No puedo creer que estés de acuerdo con él! –replicó Ranma.

-¡Lo que yo no puedo creer es que no quieras cumplir con lo que te corresponde! Eres un irresponsable. No ves el duro momento que esta familia, la cual ha sido tan bondadosa con la nuestra está pasando. Espero que reflexiones lo que piensas -sentenció su madre molesta retirándose de la cocina.

Sólo en la habitación. Sorprendido. Decepcionado. No sólo su padre estaba loco, su madre también se unía a su locura.

* * *

Notas: Uuuuu ¿Qué cosas? Qué padres tiene Ranma.

Y lo de los padres de Ranma y Akane jajajaja ya se me había ocurrido desde hace mucho, ya quería escribir algo así. En especial lo de Genma y la madre de Akane, tengo que decir que me inspiré de una escena que vi entre Kelso y Jackie de That '70s show xD

Gracias por sus reviews. Tomó muy en cuenta sus comentarios y sugerencias :D

Hasta el próximo cap!


	5. Chapter 5

Un mes después de la partida del Sr. Tendo, casi todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Las chicas se encontraban bastante repuestas, aunque era obvio que aún dolía el no ver a su padre a diario, pero la vida seguía y tenían que hacerse a la idea. Decidieron que lo mejor que podían hacer para salir adelante era recordar los buenos momentos que habían pasado con su padre.

Ranma se había encargado de animar a Akane en las últimas semanas. Salían en las tardes o noches como si fueran una pareja, unas veces al cine otras por un helado. Inclusive podían llevarse bien. Era obvio que habría momentos en los que Ranma hablaría de más y Akane se lo tomaría a mal como era usual, pero aparte de eso todo iba bien hasta que eran interrumpidos por Shampoo o Ukyo reclamando sus derechos sobre él.

En la puerta Ranma acompañaba a Akane. Hoy saldría con sus amigas, le habían insistido mucho en llevarla a comer a algún lado. Era claro que ella sabía que era un pretexto para distraerla. Ni que fuera una boba para no darse cuenta de la situación, sin embargo apreciaba el gesto. Se había levantado temprano para comenzar de nuevo y recuperar su vitalidad. A primera hora se encontraba en el dojo haciendo su calentamiento y de un momento a otro vio Ranma al igual que ella se encontraba vestido en su traje de entrenamiento en la puerta. Entrenaron un buen rato, claro que el sólo estaba a la defensiva y ella lo atacaba con fervor. En verdad se había sentido bien, se sentía renovada.

-Gracias por ayudarme con el entrenamiento -dijo con amabilidad.

-Me gusta ayudar –dijo sonriendo.

-Sí- pronunció ella sonriendo genuinamente–Tengo que irme-dijo con suavidad.

-Aja –dijo en forma mecánica ¿Qué le ocurría? Sí sabía lo que le ocurría, Akane siempre era linda cuando sonreía, hace mucho que no la veía hacer eso. Parecía que estaba volviendo a la normalidad.

Se acercó a él -Te veré al rato- poniéndose de puntillas besó levemente su mejilla, sólo un breve roce -Adiós-se despidió.

La muchacha salió de la casa dejando al chico estático ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Un beso? –se decía internamente mientras tocaba su mejilla y acto se sonrojaba furiosamente ¿Por qué lo había besado? Se preguntaba confundido. Extraño, pensaba, pero por extraño que fuera no le desagradaba para nada se decía a sí mismo mientras su corazón no dejaba de latir de forma salvaje y lo único que pudo hacer ante eso fue sonreír como un bobo.

Notas: Tengo que aclarar que en el capítulo 3 como Ryoga encontró a Ranma después de lo del incidente del té. Ryoga no se extravió porque nunca perdió de vista a Ranma. Olvidé aclarar ese detalle.

Bueno, responderé los comentarios y dudas que han expresado en sus reviews.

Belli: Gracias por leerme y que te guste la historia :D

thelmin: ¡Lo sé! Tuve que agregar comedia. Me gustan mucho los escenarios donde Ryoga se ve en situaciones vergonzosas, en especial cuando se pierde, no puedo dejar de reírme cuando le ocurre eso xD

Lo de Ranma en la familia, veremos qué pasa en los capítulos que vienen :)

Megumi san: Gracias por leer y en cuanto tus dudas ya veremos algo ;)

JESI SAOTOME: Hola, que bueno que te guste la historia :D

Ok responderé tus dudas: La promesa creo que es más que obvio, en el segundo capítulo Ranma da entender algo a Akane.

Genma: xD ¡Lo sé! El hombre no es bien parecido, pero quiero pensar que a pesar de eso como su hijo tuvo su encanto en sus años de juventud ja, ja, ja, ja. No sé si recuerdes un episodio del anime en un flashback muestran que tuvo una novia muy bonita llamada Atsuko y que se dio el gusto de terminar con ella por otra chica aparentemente mucho más bonita y con más dinero. Sé que es el anime y no la versión original del manga, aún así opino que es posible xD

Lo de Nodoka: La madre de Ranma no es mala persona, pero si tiene ideas bastante locas acerca de cómo debe comportarse un hombre entre los hombres. Con la situación de la muerte de Soun este punto se enfatiza y Nodoka asume que ya es el momento de cumplir con lo que se prometió. Además esta mujer es de pensamiento extraño. Fue capaz de renunciar a su hijo por tantos años porque creía que lo hacía por su bien, ¿Por qué no pensar que proteger a Akane significa contraer matrimonio y que la hombría de su hijo se enfatizaría?

Otros personajes: Más adelante veremos más de ellos :P

Rutabi: xD ¡Perdón por casi matarte! :P ¡Qué cosas se me ocurren! Ja, ja, ja, ja me pasé con eso, pero como te digo era una idea que ya tenía y también como comenté anteriormente no me gusta mucho la seriedad. Tiene que complementarse el drama y la comedia.

¡Sí lo sé! Tienen ideas muy extrañas, pero me pareció que esa sería la actitud que tomarían Genma y Nodoka.

¡Qué bueno que te guste la historia! Gracias por leerme :D


	6. Chapter 6

Vaya! Otro capítulo ¡Espero que les guste! :D

* * *

-Espero salir bien- decía la muchacha preocupada mientras deslizaba la puerta de la entrada.

-Siempre dices lo mismo. Además si tú no sales bien, ¿Qué nos dejas al resto? -comentaba divertido el chico.

-¿Es una forma amigable de llamarme nerd? -preguntó con el seño fruncido.

-No, no dije nada -dijo fingiendo demencia.

-¿No tienes clase?-

-No, ayer avisaron que no habría-

-Vaya, dichoso tú –

Se encontraba en el mismo lugar de ayer. Esto si era inusual, ya que ninguno de los dos se encontraría a esa hora del día. Entre semana era casi imposible verse, la escuela los mantenía demasiado ocupados. Sólo los fines podían salir y distraerse de la rutina.

-Bien, entonces adiós- decía expectante mirándola con atención.

-Sí, adiós –dijo ella. Qué extraña era la actitud de Ranma ¿Qué tanto le miraba? En fin, lo averiguaría después.

El muchacho cerró los ojos esperando lo que había ocurrido el día anterior pero nada pasó.

-_Ya sé_- la tomó suavemente del brazo acercándose a su rostro y…

-¿Ranma? ¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó una voz que no era precisamente la de Akane.

Abrió grandemente los ojos y observó que tenía a la chica equivocada. Tenía a una Kasumi sorprendida muy cerca de él.

-¡Qué asco!- La alejó rápidamente de él, como si padeciese una enfermedad contagiosa. La chica lo miró extraño ante el insulto.

-¡No, no, no! Eres muy bonita y agradable, sólo que… - explicó inútilmente -¿Dónde está Akane?- preguntó abochornado mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello y miraba hacia afuera, ni rastro de ella.

-Salió hace unos minutos tú sólo te quedaste ahí. Vine a ver qué ocurría contigo ¿Te sientes mal?- preguntó preocupada.

-No es nada, no te preocupes –le aseguró.

-Bien, te dejo- dijo la mayor de las Tendo dirigiéndose a la planta alta dejando al muchacho solo.

-Bien-dijo aburrido. Esa boba de Akane se había largado dejándolo solo. Frunció el seño molesto, _¿Ya qué?_ Suspiró derrotado. Caminar un rato no le vendría nada mal y se dispuso a salir de la casa. Cuando emprendía el camino para salir por completo de la propiedad escuchó un tronido y sintió algo bajo su pie. Extrañado miró hacia abajo y se agachó para examinar el objeto –Anteojos- los observó de cerca –_Mousse_- No, no podrían ser de él. Eran muy diferentes, más bien se parecían a los de…-Oh no…-dijo preocupado.

En el consultorio del Dr. Tofu estaban las cosas más locas de lo normal. Se podía escuchar desde una cuadra antes el escándalo que provenía del lugar.

-¡Kasumi ni siquiera está aquí!–gritó un sujeto que huía de ese sitio.

Era peor de lo que pensaba. Entró en el consultorio, un completo desastre. Libros por todos lados los muebles desacomodados y Tofu llorando con Betty en sus brazos, no tardó mucho en detectar la presencia del muchacho.

-¿Desde cuándo Ranma?-preguntó.

-Déjeme explicarle-se acercó a Tofu, el cual le dio la espalda.

-¿Sabes qué? No quiero saberlo ¡Vete antes de que te lastime! –exclamó.

-No es lo que piensa- se puso delante de él tratando de que lo mirara a los ojos.

–Te lo advierto Ranma –amenazó.

-No es lo que pa- ¡Arghhhhhh! –gritó de dolor cuando el Dr. Presionó un punto sensible en la cadera que lo hizo caer al piso dejándolo a gatas.

-¡Ranma! ¡Por qué! -gritó histérico.

-¡No es lo que parece! ¡Cálmese!–exclamó mientras se arrastraba con dificultad porque el hombre nervioso que no dejaba de gritar y de moverse de un lado a otro con Betty en sus brazos. Lo alcanzó y presionó un punto en sus pies e hizo caer al lloroso hombre con su esqueleto en el suelo. Cara a cara en la misma posición.

-Ya no es el único que sabe sobre estas cosas –comentó al doctor.

-Me alegro por ti -dijo indiferente.

-Puedo explicar lo que pasó–le aseguró.

-Te estás tardando -declaró Tofu.

-Estaremos un buen rato así -dijo resignado al hombre que tenía enfrente.

* * *

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja –reía sonoramente el hombre maduro. Los efectos de la parálisis ya había pasado y se encontraban ahora en su sala bebiendo té.

-¡Óigame! ¡No le veo la gracia!- gritó sonrojado.

-Lo siento es que siempre te metes en las situaciones más extrañas –comentó divertido -Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja-

-Mire quien lo dice –dijo irónico.

El Dr. Sólo carraspeó su garganta –Bien, entonces Akane y tú…-dijo mientras acomodaba el nuevo par de anteojos, siempre tenía unos de repuesto ya que estaba acostumbrado a que algo como eso le pasara.

-No se haga ideas- dijo a la defensiva -Sólo se lo conté por Kasumi. Lo de Akane fue algo que ni yo mismo sé explicar, ¿Por qué querría - no pudo terminar porque Tofu lo interrumpió.

-Sabes que puedes tenerme confianza –le hizo saber que había pescado en la mentira.

-Lo siento –se disculpó y agachó la mirada.

-Comprendo –dijo amable. A pesar de sólo tener unos años de tratarlo, sabía que Ranma era una persona reservada, no a cualquiera le contaba lo que sentía o lo que pasaba por su mente. El pobre chico carecía de amigos. Una de las cosas por qué le simpatizaba Ranma, era que en cierto modo se parecía a él. Tenían en común esa timidez que les impedía mostrar sus sentimientos. Era tan vergonzoso que a su edad no pudiera controlar sus nervios y miedos cuando veía a Kasumi. Entendía por lo que pasaba Ranma.

-¿Por qué no vas por ello?–preguntó sin reservas.

-¿Qué? –preguntó fingiendo confusión. Sabía exactamente a lo que se refería.

-Arriésgate –dijo seguro.

-…-

-¿Por qué no?- interrogó- ¿Acaso quieres ser como yo, Ranma? –le preguntó con seriedad y lo único que pudo hacer el chico fue mirar al amable hombre sin saber que decir.

* * *

En la noche Ranma estaba al tejado, mirando las estrellas. Reflexionando sobre la interesante la tarde que había pasado.

-Hey –dijo una voz.

-Hola Akane, ¿Cómo estuvo tu prueba?-preguntó a la chica que estaba por sentarse a su lado.

-No lo sé –respondió.

-Tardaste más en llegar y volver que en contestarlo –afirmó.

-Aja –respondió ella.

-Eso pensé –expresó el muchacho de cabellos negros.

-Gracias –dijo esbozando sonrisa

-No era un cumplido –dijo burlista.

-¡Oye! -lo iba a golpear pero el chico interceptó su mano acercándola a él. Estaban muy cerca, demasiado, pero Ranma soltó su mano y ambos miraron hacia el lado opuesto evitando mirarse.

-Me alegra que hayas salido bien-dijo sincero.

-Gracias -respondió ella -Mmmm… ¿Sabes?... Tengo que hacer unas cosas –anunció la muchacha.

_-¿Quieres ser como yo Ranma? –_el chico recordó las palabras que el Dr. Tofu le había dicho esa tarde.

-Será mejor que me va -no pudo terminar de hablar, porque sus labios estaban en los de él. Sólo unos instantes y ya había terminado, pero no por ello se habían alejado. Se miraron a los ojos con sorpresa ¿Qué había sido todo aquello? De un momento a otro Akane notó que la expresión de Ranma había cambiado _-¿Qué hice?-_pensaba perturbado, pero Akane comprendió lo que pasaba.

-Está bien –dijo con suavidad –Me gustó- de repente un sonrojo apareció en su rostro –Es decir, después de todo estamos comprometidos, ¿no?- dijo nerviosa y se puso de pie.

-¡Claro! –exclamó nervioso tratando de convencerse.

-No es nada malo –dijo ella cuando estaba por bajar del tejado.

-Para nada–le aseguró.

-Yo tengo que ir abajo ya sabes por… porque tengo que- decidió que lo mejor era callar, debía verse muy tonta. Se olvido de decir bobas excusas y le sonrió como sólo ella sabía hacerlo.

-Claro –dijo devolviéndole el gesto.

-Adiós –se despidió y despareció de la vista de Ranma.

-Adiós- Sonrió satisfecho, tal vez Tofu tenía razón.

* * *

Notas: ¡Wow! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Les gustó? :P

Respecto a la reacción de Ranma hacia Kasumi, no sé pienso que él no la ve con otros ojos que no sean los de un hermano.

Y Tofu, pienso que de alguna manera Ranma es parecido a él, siempre he pensado así. Los dos son tímidos, son tan lindos =)

JESI SAOTOME: Ja, ja, ja, ja creo que no me entendiste. Sólo estaba hablando de que tal vez tuvo su encanto, más no la belleza de su hijo ¡Eso es genéticamente imposible! Ja, ja, ja, ja Ranma se parece a su mamá. Sólo sacó un estomago que parece un barril sin fondo y también la actitud cretina e insensible, sólo a veces :P, digamos que tiene la boca muy floja xD Y si te fijaste bien en ese episodio donde termina con Atsuko se parece mucho al Genma actual, sólo que más joven. Don't freak out :D

MaRce kid nicky's girl: Gracias por leer. Lo de Genma como ya lo expliqué anteriormente, pienso que sólo heredo podríamos decir su encanto, no lo físico, ¿Te imaginas pobrecito Ranma? ja, ja, ja, ja.

Belli, megumi san, krlita, gracias por leer y que les guste la historia. Tratare de hacer los capítulos más largos, no desesperen :P Este no estuvo tan corto, ¿Qué les pareció?

Cualquier comentario, opinión, duda, crítica, sugerencia háganmela saber con un review :D


	7. Chapter 7

¡Un capítulo más! Disfruten :D

* * *

En el piso 20 del NEC Super Tower, se encontraba una joven de cabello castaño con sus brazos apoyados sobre el escritorio_- Papá-_ A pesar de tener su mente enfocada en su padre aún podía escuchar el ajetreo del piso, a ella nunca se le escapaba algo. Podía escuchar el sonido de los teléfonos y las desesperadas voces de sus compañeras cuando los contestaban, a la par de los gritos de sus respectivos jefes. El mismo cuento de todos los días… nada fuera de lo común. De repente escuchó una agradable voz la sacó completamente de sus pensamientos.

-¿Nabiki? -preguntó una voz masculina.

-¿Perdón? –preguntó algo desorientada Observó el rostro preocupado del joven hombre.

–Nabiki, ya te dije que puedes adelantar tus vacaciones y tomarte unos días extras. Comprendo la situación- le dijo condescendiente.

-No, no, no. Claro que no- se negó -Estoy perfectamente bien-pronunció segura –Hay mucho que hacer aquí. De hecho aquí tengo el contrato de Nakamura, los reportes que son para el lunes ah… y su agenda programada para esta semana. Y por cierto no olvide que esta noche tiene el compromiso con Sato- dijo con una sonrisa, entregándole las carpetas.

-Nunca me decepcionas- dijo alegre él, mientras guardaba los archivos en su portafolio. Keitaro Tomisawa, el joven encargado del departamento contabilidad desde sus escasos 21 años hasta ahora sus 23 casi 24. Era un joven muy prometedor, sin mencionar atractivo, ¿Quién no caería rendida ante ese mozo rostro y ojos color avellana? Los cuales por cierto combinaban muy bien con su lustroso cabello castaño. Desde el primer día sin duda se había sentido atraída hacia él. Era la clase de hombre con el que siempre había deseado tener una relación, sin embargo no iba a arriesgarse a que algo pasará y que por alguna razón perdiera este empleo. No señor ¿Renunciar a un trabajo tan estúpido con tan buena paga? Ni que fuera una idiota. Tal vez en otras circunstancias o en un futuro no muy lejano podría intentarlo. En fin azares del destino, pensó fría.

-¿Cómo van las cosas en casa?- preguntó su jefe preocupado.

-Seguimos adelante- pronunció con seguridad disimulando lo que hace unos instantes la absorbía.

-Así es la vida -dijo y después levantó la manga derecha de su saco -Tengo que irme. Hasta el lunes -le dio la espalda pero volvió a girarse –Ah… y salúdame a tus hermanas, en especial a la menor. Es verdaderamente encantadora -dijo sonriendo cuando la recordó, segundos después salió de su ensoñación y agitó la mano en gesto de despedida y emprendió el camino.

-Delo por hecho –pronunció sólo para ella, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Lo siguió con su mirada hasta que el elevador cerró sus puertas y perdió de vista a su atractivo jefe. Giró la silla de su escritorio y comenzó a ordenar los papeles que usaría el lunes. Era bien sabido que ella y sus hermanas siempre habían sido consideradas bonitas. Donde quiera que iban atraían a los hombres. Eso mismo había ocurrido en el funeral de su padre, las miradas que les habían dedicado a sus hermanas sus compañeros de trabajo y su jefe, en especial su jefe había quedado cautivado con Akane-_Hermanita_-sonrió pensando en ella. Akane tenía ese algo que volvía locos a los hombres, era un aire de dulzura casi infantil que les encantaba. Era más que evidente que esa ocasión su jefe quería conversar con ella, pero no pudo hacerlo por alguien –_Ranma_- No se le despegó ni un segundo ese día -_¡Rayos!_ –Frunció el seño y arrugó la carpeta que tenía en sus manos ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Si no hubiese estado ahí tal vez Akane podría haber entrado en conversación con él. Ella, es decir las dos podrían sacar muy buen provecho de esto y lo desperdiciarían si Ranma seguía interfiriendo _–No si logro hacer algo al respecto -_pensó la mediana de las Tendo, mientras sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa.

* * *

Notas: ¿Qué pasó? ¡Esa hembra es mala! Ja, ja, ja, ja ¿Qué se propondrá Nabiki? Interesante. Bueno, creo que quedó muy claro el por qué Nabiki no puede relacionarse con Keitaro y porque quiere que su hermana esté disponible, chica lista, ¿no? Alguien tiene que hacer el trabajo sucio :P

En el capitulo anterior, no quise hacer tanto énfasis en el beso. Es sólo un beso. Ninguno de los reviewers dijo que no le había gustado la escena. Me pareció refrescante no seguir el patrón acostumbrado. Es algo cansado ver siempre la misma trama en la que hacen un gran alboroto por un beso y ello provoca una gran confusión, peleas, llantos, etc. Otra de las cosas del por qué no quise poner un escenario así fue debido a que en este fanfic vemos un poco más la madurez de la pareja. Además de que hay momentos en la historia original en los que Ranma y Akane están muy dispuestos a que suceda, pero siempre hay alguien que interrumpe.

El beso ni fue perfecto ni romántico, más bien fue apresurado y torpe ¿Qué se podría esperar de dos jovencitos inexpertos? :P

krlita: Qué bueno que te gustó el capitulo cinco. Ya veremos un poquito más de trama.

Belli: Al fin se animó Ranma ja, ja, ja, ja Me encantó escribir sobre Tofu, tan lindo él.

megumi san: Ja, ja, ja, ja creo que ya quedó claro que el hombre es, fue y seguirá siéndo fep xD ¿Soun, quién sabe? pero imaginó que es el mismo caso que Genma, las Tendo salieron bonitas por su madre :D

Lo del beso ya lo expliqué allá arriba.

El parecido de Tofu y Ranma aww que lindos hombres, si pienso que tienen características similares =)

Rutabi: ¡Gracias por leer! Me alegra que haya gustado el capitulo 5 ja, ja, ja. Pues lo que tengo que decir es que ambos besos, el de Akane y el de Ranma ocurrieron porque así es la vida, porque así lo sintieron, creo que es obvio ¿no? :P

La escena de Tofu fue graciosa, pobre hombre creía que le ganaban a Kasumi xD

Tofu y Ranma siempre he pensado que se parecen en algunos aspectos.


	8. Chapter 8

En una tranquila noche Nabiki Tendo hacía un par de llamadas -Sí, es tradicional- decía por su celular -¿Amplia? ¡Por supuesto!- dijo entusiasta -¿Cuántas? Tenemos tres habitaciones principales, tres para invitados, un comedor, baño, cocina, jardín, un estanque-pronunció enumerando las partes de su casa -¡Sí lo sé! Ya no las hacen como antes, es una pena que ahora los espacios sean tan pequeños-dijo triste -También tenemos un dojo, pero usted es una persona con clase, dudo que le interese. Puede usarlo como bodega- dijo con desprecio -Sí, es muy hermosa, una imagen dice más que mil palabras, ¿no cree? -dijo mientras veía en su laptop las fotografías que había publicado en ese sitio web de bienes raíces -Así es, es un lugar perfecto para criar niños. Mis hermanas y yo nos divertíamos tanto jugando. Su esposa estará muy contenta, se lo aseguró-dijo alegre –Oh, ¿Todavía no? ¿Cuándo? ¡Aww! ¡Felicidades! Es perfecto, año nuevo, vida nueva-pronunció animada -¿Es su regalo de navidad? ¡Qué dulce! Su prometida es tan afortunada- dijo conmovida -¿Cuándo le parece apropiado venir y ver la casa? Ya sabe podríamos discutir el trato -preguntó -Ah… Sí comprendo, así son los negocios- dijo -¿Dentro de dos meses tendrá capital? –Ah –dijo con evidente decepción -No nada… Bueno le hablare con la verdad. Me encantaría asegurarle que la tendré disponible, pero pienso que habrá varios interesados -pausa -Lo siento. Esperemos que para esa fecha no se haya vendido. Usted parece una persona que le daría un buen uso a mi casa… la hermosa casa donde crecí- pronunció nostálgica. Seguimos en contacto. Por nada. Buenas noches. Presionó con su dedo la pantalla touch su celular –Ya cayó -se decía sonriente –Las cosas que una tiene que decir -se dijo a sí misma por todo la actuación que había hecho.

Todo estaba saliendo muy bien. Este sólo era el primer paso.

* * *

-Espera –interrumpió el beso.

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella -No es nada -dijo y volvió a presionar sus labios contra los de él.

Se separó otra vez –No. Alguien viene –le dijo seguro.

-¿Hay alguien allá arriba? –preguntó una voz.

Rápidamente el chico tomó de la mano a la chica y la llevó al otro extremo del tejado. Agazapados, ocultándose de la figura que acababa de subir -Pfff- Ranma tapó la boca de Akane con su mano porque la niña estaba sufriendo un ataque de risa.

-Parece que sólo fue mi imaginación –dijo Nabiki y bajó de nuevo.

El chico retiró su mano y la muchacha empezó a reír libremente -¿Qué? –preguntó Akane ante la mirada molesta que le dedicó Ranma.

-¿Qué? ¡Tu hermana casi nos ve! –dijo molesto.

-Pero no nos vio-le aseguró ella -Tranquilo- le dijo suavemente mientras se acercaba e inclinaba un poco su cabeza. El chico imitó la acción, se relajó y presionó sus labios con suavidad. Caricias que comenzaban una y otra vez. No eran besos que podrían calificarse apasionados, ni prolongados, sino más bien eran breves y tiernos. Casi dulces.

* * *

Nabiki tenía en sus manos la solicitud para entrar al departamento de finanzas. En dos años se graduaría, ¡Finanzas sería suyo! -pensaba con alegría. Faltaban dos meses para decidir quién iría para allá. No dudaba que su adorado jefecito le diera su apoyo, pero necesitaba más que su apoyo para lograr lo que se proponía. Tendría que existir una razón muy fuerte para que Keitaro pusiera las manos en el fuego por ella y convenciese a todo el directivo. Esa razón sería su hermana. Los hombres eran tan tontos y manipulables. Perdían la razón cuando unos ojos soñadores se interponían en su camino. Así que si la felicidad de aquellos ojos significaba que su hermana mayor obtuviera ese empleo, definitivamente el hombre se encargaría de buscar su felicidad.

Necesitaba que Keitaro convenciese a los demás mandamases, los cuales debía agregar, eran una manada de cerdos decrépitos de complejo veinteañero. Esa descripción encajaba muy bien con Tanaka. Necesitaría el voto de Tanaka. Frunció el seño. Kinomoto salía con él. Esa boba le daría batalla. Confiaba en que Keitaro lo convenciera y dejara a un lado a esa tonta. Ush … pudo haber hecho lo mismo que ella, pudo haberlo hecho, pero no, ella era una mujer decente, se decía con orgullo. Tenía que salir adelante por sus propios méritos. Además su hermana haría todo el trabajo y ella saldría limpia como siempre. Tal como lo había hecho en la preparatoria cuando vendía las fotografías de Akane. Sólo dales a los hombres lo que quieren y harán lo que sea por conseguir al objeto de su afecto. Keitaro sólo necesitaba un pequeño incentivo.

-¿Creen que pueden ocultarme algo? –decía divertida mientras deslizaba su dedo en la pantalla del teléfono. Dos días que ya se había enterado de esto ¿Hacía mucho que habían empezado? Se preguntaba así misma mientras examinaba las imágenes ¡No! ¡Qué besos tan inexpertos! Probablemente habían comenzado esa rutina un día anterior después de que se había enterado, pensaba burlista al observar las tiernas escenas en la pantalla. Tenía que acabar con esto ya.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano en su cuarto Ranma se preparaba para salir. Tenía una entrevista de trabajo a unas cuantas calles de la universidad. Se sentía extraño el atuendo que llevaba puesto, era tan formal. Camisa azul y pantalón negro de vestir. Ni que fuera a pedir trabajo en una aburrida oficina, sin embargo tenía que dar una buena impresión. Iría por la vacante de instructor de artes marciales para niños. Suspiró. _Niños_, pensó con terror. No era muy paciente que digamos con ellos, pero bueno era mejor que no tener nada. De repente escuchó que tocaban la puerta.

-Adelante -dijo.

La puerta se deslizó -Vaya, qué elegancia comentó una familiar voz.

-¿Qué pasa Nabiki? -preguntó concentrado alisando la camisa.

-Nada, sólo pasaba por aquí -dijo la chica de cabello castaño.

-Nabiki perdiendo su valioso tiempo. Vaya eso sí que es sorpresa-

-Bueno en realidad sólo vine a decirte que me alegra mucho que quieras conseguir empleo. Eso habla muy bien de ti-

- Gracias… es de las cosas más agradables que me has dicho –dijo con una sonrisa y después se concentró en el cuello de la camisa.

-Me da gusto que busques empleo desde ahora, entre más pronto asumas tus responsabilidades, no será tan difícil adaptarte –pronunció recargada sobre la pared.

Ante el comentario el joven la miró extraño…

-Eso me ocurrió a mí, pero mira ahora tengo una estabilidad –dijo positiva.

-Aja -decía con cautela el chico.

-Mi vida está cambiando. De hecho podría cambiar drásticamente y empezar de cero. Tal vez podríamos vender esta casa y mudarnos a un departamento-

-¿Tus hermanas quieren hacer eso? –preguntó.

-Kasumi no se lo tomará nada bien, pero sé que me dará la razón… Akane, ya sabes cómo es en respecto al dojo, pero sé que al final de cuentas aceptará. Sé que se olvidará de todo este asunto del dojo. Ella da mucho más que manejar un simple dojo. Es una chica lista, le va muy bien en la universidad. Si nos mudáramos tendría tantas opciones, un nuevo círculo de amigos, chicos nuevos, tal vez podría conocer a uno que le quede a la altura.

-…-

-En fin, eso es un asunto que nos concierne discutirlo las tres. Ya sabes algo en familia, que sólo se discute con los seres queridos- lo miró con lástima -Supongo que no sabes mucho sobre eso. Después de tanto tiempo lejos de tu casa y luego de la destrucción de la misma-

-…-

-Aunque dicen por ahí que estará lista muy pronto ¿No te alegra? -comentó con ánimo.

-Si lo que quieres es correrme, me largo si así lo quieres -pronunció enfadado.

-¿Cuándo dije eso? –preguntó hipócrita -Sólo quiero que estés listo cuando ese momento llegue-

-No te preocupes, ese momento ya llegó. Tendré trabajo el lunes. Nos iremos el fin de semana. Le diré a papá y a mamá -dijo seguro.

-Bueno, ya que pareces entender la situación, evítame la pena de hacerlo yo. No quiero que tus padres se sientan ofendidos. Quiero mucho a tía Nodoka -dijo cínica.

-Descuida. Yo me encargo -pronunció conteniendo su enfado.

-¡Fantástico! Te dejo y suerte -dijo guiñándole un ojo. Acto seguido cerró la puerta.

Un muy enfadado Ranma se encontraba solo en el cuarto. Estaba furioso. Lo había humillado. Apretaba fuertemente sus puños. Dolía. No el hecho de que lo corriesen, ¿Para qué estar en un lugar donde no era bienvenido? Más bien le dolía el hecho de que Nabiki dijera la verdad ¿A quién engañaba? Akane se merecía mucho más que un simple profesor de artes marciales. Podría haberse engañado en la preparatoria creyendo que algún día, fuera como fuera terminarían juntos ¡Qué torpe! Todo era diferente ahora. Ya ni siquiera se veían como él quisiera, ella tenía sus ocupaciones, él las suyas. Diferentes lugares, ella en Meguro, él Hachioji. Las cosas cambiarán aún más cuando ya no viviera en la casa Tendo. Por lo menos estaba seguro de que a pesar de su ocupada rutina podía verla en algún lapso de la mañana o de la noche, pero ya no habría más eso -_Tal vez se mude, conozca a otros chicos y podría conocer a uno que…-_Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. No quería ni imaginarlo, pero tenía que hacerse a la idea, por mucho que doliera esa era la realidad, se decía triste el chico de los hermosos ojos azules.

* * *

Notas: :O ¿Ahora qué? Pobre Ranma :(

MaRce kid nicky's girl: Ja, ja, ja Ranma no besó a Kasumi, sólo estuvo muy cerca de ella y pues su reacción de asco fue porque para mí él la ve como una hermana y tenerla así de cerca fue como que trauma ja, ja, ja. Sí, Nabiki es algo egoísta, ya lo acabamos de ver. Mala :P

Diana Tendo: Gracias por leer y que te guste! :D ¿Qué te pareció este cap?

Belli: Nabiki se está portando algo mal. Ya veremos que pasa :P

Rutabi: Creo que ahora ya te quedo un poco más claro por qué Nabiki quiere a Akane con su lindo jefe :P

megumi san: Ja, ja, ja. Si es cierto lo que dices esa Nabiki es tremenda. Gracias por leer, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.


	9. Chapter 9

En la puesta de sol, una joven caminaba despacio por las calles ¿Cuánto había cambiado su rutina? La universidad sin duda era una nueva experiencia, inclusive mejor que la preparatoria, sin embargo por muy extraño que pareciese la extrañaba, extrañaba la locura de la escuela, el llegar corriendo a clases y... –interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando sus ojos observaron cierto lugar. Detuvo su paso cuando vio la barda del canal. Miró con nostalgia, enfocando su vista hacia el lugar usual donde muchas veces había caminado él cuando regresaban a casa. Claro aunque después comenzó caminar al lado de ella. No es que le importara que lo hubiera hecho. Después rió para sí misma. Vaya sí que extrañaba aquellos días. En fin, ya era algo tarde y aceleró el paso. Llegó a su casa y se anunció como siempre.

-Akane, por aquí –la llamó Nabiki.

Se dirigió al comedor donde se encontraban sentadas sus hermanas.

-Ya estamos completas- dijo Nabiki al verla entrar a la habitación.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó desconcertada la menor cuando se quitaba del hombro el bolso que traía.

-Quiero hablarles de un asunto importante. Siéntate- le indicó Nabiki, extrañada la chica tomó asiento al lado de Kasumi.

-¿De qué quieres hablarnos?- preguntó la mayor de las Tendo.

-Bueno, es un asunto he estado meditando y que nos vendría muy bien –pronunció Nabiki.

-¿De qué se trata?- preguntó intrigada Akane.

-Bie, he estado pensando en que sería bueno cambiar de aires -sentenció Nabiki.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Kasumi confundida.

-Hablo a que deberíamos pensar en vender esta casa y mudarnos –dijo con seriedad

-¡Qué!- exclamó Akane.

-¿Cómo?- dijo desconcertada Kasumi -Pero si esta es nuestra casa. Hemos estado aquí toda la vida- argumentó la hermana mayor.

-¡Exacto! Toda la vida. Es una gran oportunidad para cambiar nuestro rumbo- miró a sus dos hermanas, la mayor desconcertada y la menor enfadada. Sabía que esto no le estaba sentando nada bien, sin embargo esta la dejo proseguir – No veo el caso a tener una casa tan grande. Kasumi te quitarías la responsabilidad de mantener ordenado este lugar. Estamos en la universidad Akane, tenemos otras prioridades. Necesitamos otro estilo de vida que nos ayude a crecer. No podemos vivir toda la vida aferradas a un recuerdo. Esta es la oportunidad perfecta –dijo con seriedad.

-¡Claro que no! –espetó enojada Akane.

-Akane cálmate –dijo su Kasumi.

-¿No escuchaste? –dijo enfadada a su hermana mayor.

-Akane es sólo una opción. No hemos dicho que vamos a vender. Además nuestra hermana jamás haría algo sin consultarnos –pronunció Kasumi.

-Tienes razón- dijo avergonzada -Lo siento Nabiki-

-Descuida hermanita, sé lo mucho que el dojo significa para ti –miró comprensiva a su hermana menor.

Kasumi miró a Nabiki, no le convencía mucho todo este asunto, amaba su casa, pero debía aceptar que la idea de su hermana tenía algo de sentido -¿Qué hay de los Saotome? –le cuestionó. El comentario que llamó la atención de Akane.

-Creo que comprenderán cuál es su lugar–dijo seria, recordando la conversación que había tenido con Ranma horas atrás. Su plan estaba marchando a la perfección - Akane hay algo más que no has contemplado. Sin la constante presión de papá sobre el compromiso ahora ya no tienes ninguna obligación ¿No te parece genial? ¡Eres libre! -dijo entusiasmada Nabiki, en verdad estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

-¡Nabiki! -reprendió la mayor ante la falta de tacto de la mediana Tendo. Ella sabía demasiado bien que Akane le importaba demasiado cierto chico de ojos azules.

-¿Qué?- Ush, a veces Kasumi era demasiado… dejémoslo así. Sólo rodó los ojos y se abstuvo de decir lo que realmente pensaba ¿A quién le importaba esa familia de arrimados? Su padre, que en paz descanse, ya lo había arruinado demasiado ¿Vender a su hermana ese? No inventes, ella lo habría hecho mucho mejor y si todo salía bien Akane sería su boleto al éxito –Miren, sólo piénsenlo. Piensen en las ventajas que tendríamos si lo hacemos, pienses en que estaremos las tres juntas viviendo una nueva vida. Una vida, ¿No les parece una gran idea? -dijo la chica castaña.

* * *

Para nada era una buena idea ¿Cómo se le ocurría a su hermana que era una buena idea vender su casa y el dojo? Esta también era su propiedad. Se negaría rotundamente a hacerlo. Si el dojo era su vida, siempre lo había querido. Sería tan grandioso cuando al fin pudiera reinaugurarlo. Posiblemente para ese tiempo ella y Ranma… -de repente sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban–Estarían casados -Sonreía bobamente con tan sólo pensarlo -_¿Qué pasa contigo últimamente?_- Se decía a sí misma y recuperando el sentido común, según ella, olvidó esos pensamientos y tocó la puerta.

–Adelante -escuchó, la deslizó y encontró a Ranma sacando cosas de los cajones.

- Hola, Akane, ¿Cómo estuvo la escuela hoy? –preguntó mientras metía algunos libros, revistas entre otros objetos en una caja.

- Bien, nada fuera de lo normal -le aseguró -¿Cómo te fue en tu entrevista? ¿Te lo dieron?-preguntó sonriente.

-Claro, después de todo soy yo -dijo egocéntrico mientras sacaba más ropa del cajón.

-Sí, claro -dijo sin prestarle mucha atención. No estaba dispuesta a inflarle más su ego. Observó lo que el chico hacía. Estaba guardando unas camisas en la mochila que siempre usaba cuando se iba de viaje ¿Iba a hacer una viaje? -¿Qué haces? -preguntó.

–Ah… bueno… nuestra casa por fin terminó de repararse. Faltan algunos detalles, pero creo que estaremos bien. Nos vamos mañana a mediodía- sentenció positivo.

-Ah… No sabía nada sobre esto- dijo desconcertada.

-Ni nosotros lo sabíamos, pero nos enteramos que ya podíamos vivir allá. Creo que es hora de regresar a casa, ¿Tú no lo crees así? -dijo sin abandonar su entusiasmo.

Se sintió cohibida. En realidad no creía que era el momento de regresar, ni ahora ni nunca–Si es lo que quieren hacer, pero no tienen que irse tan de repente, pueden quedarse hasta que todo esté completamente en orden -dijo amable.

-Gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero creo que hemos estado aquí demasiado. No queremos abusar de su amabilidad. Debemos establecernos en un lugar que sea nuestro… es algo que no hacemos desde hace mucho –dijo nostálgico.

-Por supuesto -dijo fingiendo empatía- un silencio incomodo los invadió pero ella decidió hablar –Me ofrecería a ayudarte, pero creo que ya tienes eso cubierto -dijo con una sonrisa al observar la vacía habitación y la ordenada mochila a lado de dos cajas de objetos que el joven había acumulado en su estancia.

–Gracias Akane. Gracias por lo que has hecho por mí -dijo sincero.

La joven sólo se limitó a sonreír ante el agradecimiento del muchacho. Estaba conteniendo lo que en realidad sentía. Una presión que subía por su garganta y un dolor en su corazón. No era que se le estaba haciendo trizas, para nada, sólo sentía como lo estrujaban sin piedad.

-Te dejo. Duerme bien. Hasta mañana -le dijo apresuradamente y se dirigió a la puerta. Tenía que salir rápido de ahí. Deslizó la puerta y corrió hacia su cuarto antes de que alguien la viera. Cerró la puerta y se recargó contra ella. Después se movió en dirección a la cama, sentándose en ella. Se iría ¡Cretino! Parecía no importarle marcharse, ¿Por qué le importaría?- pensó molesta mientras se quitaba unas cuantas lágrimas de sus mejillas. Al fin y al cabo ni eran nada. ¡Nada! Sólo habían compartido un par de besos. Sólo eso. No eran nada. ¿Creyó que por estar comprometidos tenían una relación? ¡Por favor! Ni siquiera era un compromiso de verdad ¡Qué boba! Sólo un acuerdo entre sus padres. Sólo eso –¿Eso soy para ti Ranma? -pronunció con tristeza y de sus ojos salían con libertad las amargas lágrimas que había estado conteniendo.

* * *

Fue un gran trabajo convencer a sus padres para irse de ahí, en especial a Genma, pero se encargó muy bien de persuadirlos. Le aseguró a Nodoka que si quería un hombre entre los hombres, ella como madre debía dejarlo tomar sus decisiones y una de ellas era irse de la casa Tendo. Que eso era definitivo y que ya no quería escuchar más al respecto. Ante su declaración, su madre lo abrazó y le dijo lo orgullosa que estaba de él, que era todo un hombre y que respetaría sus deseos. Genma no tuvo más que seguir a Nodoka. No le cabía duda que eran madre e hijo.

Recargado en una de las pared en su cuarto. Su cuarto. Esta sería la última noche que dormiría ahí. Ya había pasado por eso aquella vez que Nodoka lo llevó a su casa, ¿pero de nuevo? En su interior, en los deseos más profundos de su corazón quería que fuese su hogar, el hogar que tendría con Akane cuando… Olvidemos eso. Suspiró -¿Quién diría que todo terminaría así? –pensó irónico. El primer día que había llegado a la casa Tendo no quería quedarse y ahora no quería decirle adiós. Sí adiós.

-Tengo que decirte adiós Akane…-pronunció con amargura.

* * *

La muchacha suspiró y se concentró de nuevo en la lectura. Enfocó sus ojos sobre el libro –_Historia- _Sí historia, sí, le gustaba. Algún día podría serle de utilidad saber de estos temas, aunque no tuviera nada que ver con su carrera –sonrió -En realidad era una nerd. Siempre escuchaba las constantes quejas de sus compañeros cuando calificaban estas materias como relleno -se le escapó una risita- Podía imaginarse Ranma y sus comentarios, quejándose de este tipo de asignaturas, diciendo que de nada serviría porque…_ -Ranma- _Otra vez estaba pensando en él_ –Una Semana -_se decía triste. Le daba tristeza que ya no viviera en su casa, pero bueno tenía que regresar a la suya. Después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto, llegó a la conclusión de que tenía que comprenderlo. Había pasado demasiado tiempo lejos de su hogar. Claro que podía comprender que quisiera estar en su casa, sin embargo había algo que no comprendía ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué ni una sola vez había llamado?

Un día después de su partida esperaba que se comunicara, pero no lo hizo. Así que nte la falta de contacto, decidió llamarlo para saber cómo estaba. Llamó a su teléfono celular. Esperó y después de algunos momentos de estar en la línea la grabadora la mandó al buzón. Colgó. Insistió de nuevo, lo mismo. Decidió esperar un rato, llamó otra vez, sin embargo obtuvo el mismo resultado.

Al día siguiente Akane le mandó un mensaje de texto –_Suerte en tu primer día. Espero que te vaya bien :D _-. Todo el día esperó a que lo devolviera pero no lo hizo.

El martes se atrevió a llamar a su casa. Nodoka contestó y cuando preguntó por él, le dijo que todavía estaba en el trabajo. Se despidió de la mujer y colgó. Tal vez no lo había encontrado hoy, podría hacerlo mañana. Llamó al siguiente, de nuevo preguntó a su madre por él. Le dijo que se encontraba en casa. Cuando escuchó eso una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Escuchó a su tía llamarlo un par de veces, al no ver respuesta por parte de Ranma, le dijo que lo buscaría. Un par de minutos, regresó y le comunicó que no estaba. Que probablemente había salido sin que ella se hubiese dado cuenta. Después de eso Akane dejo de insistir en llamarlo allá y optó sólo mantener contacto por celular.

Desde el miércoles por la noche hasta ahora viernes sólo enviaba un mensaje de texto, del cual nunca obtenía respuesta –Resopló -¿Tan ocupado estaba para no ponerse en contacto con ella? Se preguntaba molesta o pudiera ser que tal vez… tal vez no quería saber nada de ella. Tal vez la había olvidado –Suspiró- Se concentró de nuevo en su lectura. Esto parecía importante. Se agachó para tomar el bolso donde llevaba su libros, metió su mano buscando ese plumón fosforescente ¿Dónde se había metido? Siguió buscando, pero encontró otra cosa. Su celular. Lo tomó en su mano y una idea cruzó por su mente. Una llamada más, ¿Qué podía perder?

* * *

El teléfono que se encontraba sobre la mesa estaba vibrando. Esperaba que dejara de vibrar y la llamada se perdiese, pero esto parecía no pasar_ -Qué insistente ¿Quién será?- _Lo tomó y observó el contacto en la pantalla -_No llames ni contestes_- leyó -Qué curioso -se dijo. Miró hacia ambos lados y presionó el botón para contestar.

-¿Hola? –contestó.

-…-

-¿Quién es? –preguntó.

-…-

-¿Hola?-

Después colgaron -_¿Qué raro? -_Se dijo mientras miraba en la pantalla el misterioso contacto –En fin –Eliminó la entrada y dejó de nuevo el teléfono sobre la mesa.

-Mamá está preparando el té –dijo al entrar a la habitación y tomaba asiento a su lado.

-Genial -pronunció sonriente -Espero que la comida sea del agrado de tu madre -dijo tímida.

-Ukyo, ¿Quién despreciaría tu comida? -dijo con una sonrisa su amigo.

* * *

¿Estaba con Ukyo? Se decía Akane enfadada ¡Ukyo! ¿Podía estar con Ukyo, pero con ella no? -_Ese Ranma… -_Cerró el libro con violencia. ¡Claro! Ahora él estando en su casa tendría total libertad de invitar a quien se le diera la gana. Sentía celos. Celos. Frunció el seño con molestia. Ush, se recargó sobre el respaldo de la silla-Suspiró -Esa llamada había confirmado lo que tanto temía. Su corazón le dolía al enfrentar la realidad, pero tenía que aceptarla, sí, sí se había olvidado de ella –se decía mientras se pasaba una mano por una de sus mejillas y limpiaba unas cuantas lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos.

* * *

Notas: D:! OMG! Cuando nos enteramos que es Ukyo se escucha el sonido del piano como cuando pasa algo importante en las telenovelas xD qué loca estoy :P Bueno ya volviendo a la historia, pobre… pobre Akane… :(

Gracias a Rutabi, Belli, Diana Tendo, Jesi Saotome, megumi san, MaRce kid nicky's girl, rusa-ranmayakane y hirayama por los comentarios del capítulo anterior. Pobre Nabiki está odiada, ja, ja, ja, ja. Bueno ¿Qué les pareció este?


	10. Chapter 10

-Nabiki, ¿Cómo se te ocurre? -exclamó la menor de las Tendo -Ahora entiendo porque insististe tanto en ir de compras -pronunció la joven al recordar cómo en la mañana su hermana la había despertado muy temprano con la excusa de que necesitaba que la acompañara. Le dijo que no le interesaba y volvió a cobijarse. Ofendida Nabki le dijo que esperaba que tuviera pesadillas. La joven no tuvo más que levantarse y abandonar su querida cama.

Nabiki se la había pasado de tienda en tienda, derrochando dinero. Decía que en su guardarropa no había nada que valiera la pena ponerse. Eso ya se le había hecho un vicio, cada dos semanas llegaba con ropa nueva. Después de pasar un par de horas escogiendo ropa, le entregó en sus manos un atuendo que había encontrado para ella. Era muy lindo, una bonita blusa gris satinada a juego con una falda de cintura larga en un claro color rosa. Le dijo que iba por su cuenta. Le sorprendió el gesto, sonrió y le dio las gracias.

Después su hermana dijo que estaba de humor para un día de belleza. Otra parada más, pensó molesta. Tomaron un taxi y cuando este llegó a su destino se encontraban en un lugar que para nada había cruzado por su mente. Esperaba llegar a una salón de belleza, pero - ¿Un spa?- se preguntaba sorprendida. Inmediatamente un pensamiento la invadió ¿Cuánto dinero ganaba su hermana en realidad? No pudo concentrarse más en eso ya que Nabiki la apresuró a entrar.

Pasaron por varios tratamientos que en su opinión habína sido medio raros y un masaje que por cierto había disfrutado mucho. Por último, llegaron al salón del lugar. Nabiki se le adelantó y les dijo que quería que su hermanita se viera linda. Akane, insegura, sólo se dejo en manos de la estilista. Para su sorpresa le agradó mucho el resultado. Su peinado era suelto y caía en suaves ondas. El tratamiento que le habían puesto en su cabello le daba mucho más brillo a su color. Sonrió a su reflejo ¿Hace cuánto no se veía así? Tocó los semi rizos que caían un poco más abajo de los hombros. Ahora que estaba más crecido, podía jugar mucho más con él. En verdad se sentía bonita. Posteriormente, la encargada del maquillaje preguntó que quería. Ahí no dejo que interviniera. Escogió unos sutiles tonos rosa: rubor, sombra y brillo de labios. Sólo eso no quería salir como un payaso.

Cuando llegaron a casa, abruptamente su hermana le dijo que su jefe estaba por llegar ya que pasaría el resto de la tarde con ellas y que había olvidado decirselo.

-¡Oye! Tengo que causar una buena impresión -dijo mientras acomodaba la bonita diadema de brillantes que había comprado a su hermana en la tienda de accesorios del centro comercial -Además el señor Tomisawa es tan atento. Ha estado muy preocupado por la familia. Lo mínimo que podemos hacer es devolver sus atenciones. Me comentó que le pareces una chica agradable e inteligente. Le gustaría conocer a la familia más a fondo- dijo suavemente -No hagas pucheros- la regañó como si estuviera reprendiendo a una niña.

–A todo esto, ¿dónde está Kasumi? -le cuestionó.

-Olvide decírtelo, desde ayer por la noche me dijo que tenía planes para el día de hoy, por eso no fue con nosotras-

-¿Planes?, ¿Con quién?-

–Dijo que tenía una cita con el Dr. Tofu, al parecer un picnic o algo así-

-¡Qué!-

-Así es –

-Vaya, esto sí que me sorprende -dijo con una sonrisa.

–_Ni te imaginas cuanto- _pensó fastidiada en todo lo que tuvo que hacer para que el doctor invitara a su hermana a salir. Necesitaba a Kasumi lejos, ya era demasiada la mojigatería de Akane para tener que soportar también la de Kasumi y además necesitaba que Akane y Keitaro pudieran estar solos.

-Bueno, me alegro mucho por ella- dijo sonriendo-pero eso no me hace olvidar este asunto- ahora con el seño fruncido -Nabiki esto no es correcto. Este tipo de visitas podrían causar malas interpre- se escuchó la campana de afuera.

- Ya llegó -dijo triunfante y se apresuró para abrir la puerta.

-¡Espera! -gritó a su hermana.

-Sr. Tomisawa, ¡Buenas tardes! –dijo alegre.

-¿_Ya qué?_- pensó la menor de las Tendo y se dirigió al pasillo que daba a la puerta. Se preparó para recibir con buena cara al jefe de su hermana.

-Buenas tardes Nabiki- saludó a su asistente -Señorita Tendo -dijo sonriente a la más joven de las Tendo.

-Buenas tardes- expresó con amabilidad Akane.

-Buenas tardes Sr. Tomisawa -dijo Nabiki –Me alegra tanto que haya podido venir, la pasare- no terminó la oración, cuando de repente la melodía de su teléfono celular sonó y tocó la pantalla para observar el contacto–Disculpen- se excusó para hacer una llamada dejándolos solos.

-Es una linda tarde ¿no cree?-dijo el joven Keitaro mirando la soleada tarde.

–Sí, así es- respondió enfocando la vista hacia el claro cielo.

-Malas noticias. Tengo que irme, mi amiga Eriko llamó, dice que no sabe como editar el proyecto que entregaremos para la clase del lunes. Qué gente- suspiró derrotada. De todos modos no tardaré mucho, nos veremos en la biblioteca de la comunidad. Espero que todavía este aquí Sr. Tomisawa, le ofrezco una disculpa -dijo Nabiki al mismo tiempo que colgaba en su hombro el bolso de su computadora portátil-

-No hay cuidado Nabiki, estas cosas suelen pasar. Espero que puedas resolverlo pronto y acompañarnos-

-Espero que sí -dijo Nabiki -Nos vemos más tarde -se despidió de su jefe y de Akane.

-Nabiki -pronunció la menor de las Tendo ¿Qué iba a hacer sola con el jefe de su hermana?

-Adiós- dijo su hermana tranquila cerrando la puerta.

-Bueno, había traído esto para usted y sus hermanas, por cierto ¿está su hermana mayor?- dijo amablemente el hombre entregándole a Akane la caja que traía en sus manos.

-Mi hermana tuvo que salir de último momento. Le ofrece una disculpa- mintió sonriente. Tuvo que hacerlo, qué desconsideradas se verían sus hermanas y ella con el amable hombre que había tomado su tiempo para visitarlas –Por aquí- dijo Akane conduciéndolo hacia el comedor.

- Tome asiento Sr. Tomisawa-

–Después de usted- dijo a Akane –Y puede llamarme Keitaro –le dijo con amabilidad mientras se acomodaba.

- De acuerdo, pero si yo puedo llamarte Keitaro, preferiría que me llamarás Akane- sonrió de forma linda.

-Eso está bien para mí- dijo él devolviéndole el gesto.

-¿Sabe? Prepararé algo de té para acompañar los panecillos- dijo señalando el paquete en sus manos. Enfocó un poco la vista en el objeto y se sorprendió cuando observó el logotipo del lugar y la elegante envoltura. Sus hermanas y ella podrían darse el lujo de comprar en ese lugar cada y cuando -_Qué esplendido_-se maravilló ante el gesto del hombre. Se levantó de su lugar para ir a la cocina.

-Adelante- dijo poniéndose de pie.

_-Caballeroso, también_- pensó cautivada- Enseguida vuelvo- dijo sonriente saliendo del lugar.

* * *

Cierto chico de ojos azules se encontraba unas cuantas cuadras de la casa Tendo -_Sólo aguantaste un mes- _se recriminó su falta de voluntad.

Le había creído Nabiki. Que tal vez Akane estaría mejor sin él. Había intentado dejar que siguiera con su vida. En realidad lo había intentado o al menos eso quería creer. Trabajar, ir a la universidad, ayudar a su madre en lo que se le ofreciese en casa, entrenar ¡Cualquier cosa!... Cualquier cosa que pudiera apartarla de su pensamiento. Nada ¡Nada! Nada había dado resultado. Todos sus intentos lo habían llevado al fracaso.

Deseaba verla y hablar con ella. Aunque las cosas entre ellos tuvieran esa constante fricción. Esa fricción que los hacía sentir vivos, o al menos así lo hacía sentir a él. Demasiadas semanas sintiéndose extraño. Sin las mariposas revoloteando en su estomago. Como si la falta de ese cosquilleo fueses una terrible enfermedad.

Ese día sería distinto. Muy temprano en la mañana había decidido que la vería y se olvidaría de esa actitud perdedora. Ni que fuera Ryoga- hizo una mueca de dolor ante esa idea -El sólo pensamiento de parecerse a él le causaba nauseas. Además ¡Podía hacer cualquier cosa! Él podía hacer lo que fuera ¿Por qué había hecho caso a Nabiki? Sí, era cierto que era un don nadie, pero eso no significaba que no podía cambiar eso ¿Por qué había sido tan infantil? Tan inmaduro. Cerrarse completamente en lugar de encontrar una solución. Lucharía para convertirse en el hombre que llegará a la altura de Akane. Roma no se hizo en su día… o algo así había escuchado. Después de todo era Ranma, pensaba sonriendo egocéntrico. Todo un galán, podría tener a sus pies a cualquiera… Sí cualquiera… Excepto a Akane. Eso le dolía a su ego ¡No! Sabía que no le era indiferente a Akane. Le había demostrado en demasiadas ocasiones que le importaba, ¿cierto? ¡Cierto! –se decía inseguro. Antes de seguir debatiendo consigo mismo, notó que se encontraba en la puerta de los Tendo. ¡Puedes hacerlo! Suspiró intentando dejar los nervios atrás. Sonrió tontamente a la flor que llevaba en su mano. Qué ridículo debía de verse, ¿pero a quién le importaba?, pensó despreocupado. Deslizó la puerta que muchas veces había cruzado. Escuchó voces. Era la de Akane y otra que no reconocía. Se introdujo más en la casa.

* * *

-Está delicioso –dijo Keitaro

-Gracias, no es gran cosa –pronunció modestamente Akane.

-En serio-pronunció amable Keitaro mientras bebía otro sorbo -Nabiki ha comentado que estudias en Todai, medicina, si más no recuerdo -

–Así es, asisto a Meguro, aún me queda mucho camino por recorrer –

-El tiempo pasa volando. Ya lo verás-

-Espero que sea así-

- Es admirable que hayas tomado la decisión de ser médico. No podría hacerlo. Tienes que ser muy valiente-

-Me gusta ayudar a la gente -dijo modestamente la chica de cabello negro azulado.

–Yo no soportaría ver la sangre… es tan raro -dijo Keitaro

-No es tan malo… yo diría que es cuesti- dejo de hablar cuando vio a cierto chico en la sala –_Ranma, ¿Qué haces aquí?_- Se preguntaba sorprendida ¿Hace cuántas semanas que no lo veía? … ni sabía nada de él- pensó triste recordando el doloroso acontecimiento del mes pasado. Tenía que olvidar esos pensamientos que no le hacían nada bien.

-Ranma, ¡Hola! -dijo alegre ocultando su tristeza.

-Hola Akane- dijo encantado. No esperaba verla de esa manera. Por supuesto que siempre la veía linda, pero hoy en particular se veía arrebatadoramente encantadora. En verdad le quedaba bien ese atuendo- de nuevo sonrió como un bobo. Estaba olvidando algo o más bien a alguien ¡Oh! Claro, el anciano que estaba acompañando a su prometida ¿Quién era este? Se preguntaba, sin embargo de alguna manera el tipo le parecía familiar, ¿Dónde lo había visto?

–Buenas tardes -saludó Keitaro.

-¡Que boba! –Se recriminó por su falta de atención -Ranma él es Keitaro Tomisawa, Keitaro, Ranma Saotome-

-Sí, ya nos conocemos. En el funeral de su padre-pronunció Keitaro.

-Cierto. Me parecía familiar –dijo Ranma.

-Ranma, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –preguntó Akane.

-Ah… sólo pasaba a saludar, pero veo que estás ocupada – dijo Ranma

-No hay problema, acompáñenos Saotome –le aseguró Keitaro.

-Quédate Ranma –dijo la chica.

-Si insisten -dijo contento sentándose en medio de ellos. En realidad Keitaro sólo estaba siendo cortés, esperaba que se largara. Ranma por su parte agradecía los modales del tipo este. Por la manera que miraba a Akane, sabía muy bien cuáles eran sus intenciones. Eso estaba tan claro, pero lo que no estaba claro era ¿Qué hacía aquí? ¿Qué cosas habían pasado en los últimos días?-pensó intrigado. En fin, fuera lo que fuera terminaría hoy- pensó seguro el chico Saotome mientras sonreía hipócritamente a Keitaro. Akane por su parte estaba a la expectativa.

* * *

En una cafetería se encontraba Nabiki. Bebía tranquila su cappuccino mientras hojeaba un ejemplar de la revista Vogue, edición Japón. Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección. Apostaría su vida que Keitaro ya había sacado a relucir su gran personalidad y encanto. Akane protestaba demasiado, estaba segura que quedaría fascinada con él -_¿Quién no se enamoraría de ti? -_se decía mientras pensaba en su perfecto jefe -Wow, ¡Qué lindo! -exclamó cuando vio esa hermosa creación diseñada por Kenzō. Tendría que salir de compras el lunes antes de llegar al trabajo.

* * *

-Ja, ja, ja, ja -rió sonoramente el chico de los ojos azules -¿Akane preparó algo que no sea dañino para la salud? Eso tengo que probarlo -comentó burlista ante el halago que el anciano este le había hecho a Akane. Tal comentario dejo atónito a Keitaro, ¿Cómo se osaba de hablarle así a una dama?, se preguntaba extrañado ante la carencia de caballerosidad de Saotome. Por su parte Akane quería acabar con Ranma -Siempre abriendo la boca- pensó avergonzada. Se abstuvo de hacer lo que en realidad deseaba. No quería que el amable Keitaro presenciara el escenario que estaba cruzando por su mente, ya se le cobraría después.

El joven se sirvió la bebida caliente y la degustó un momento –Vaya. Sí que está bueno- el comentario hizo que la chica sonriera –No estupendo pero al fin y al cabo bueno. El hecho de que pueda beberse es pedirte demasiado. ¿Cuánto me he perdido?- expresó sin el más mínimo tacto. La sonrisa de Akane se desvaneció por completo ¿Qué más se podría esperar de él? Se decía a sí misma. Una vez más terminaba decepcionada, pero ¿Qué? ¡No lo iba a dejar hacerla sentir mal! ¿Quién se creía para humillarla así? pensaba orgullosa –El motivo por el que salió bien su té, se debe a que una de las pocas cosas que sabe hacer es hervir agua- le comentó al chico de pelo castaño-Deberías probar sus creaciones culinarias- La paciencia de la chica estaba llegando a su límite -La última vez, terminé en sala de emergencias- recordó mofándose de un momento en particular.

-¡No terminaste en la sala de emergencias!– Gritó molesta tomándolo del cuello de la camisa -_¡Qué vergüenza! -_lo soltó lentamente. Se acomodó en su asiento. Evitando el contacto visual puso sus ojos sobre la mesa-Sólo tuve que llevarte al médico- dijo tímida con las mejillas sonrojadas - Preparé más- se levantó de su lugar y Keitaro estaba por hacer lo mismo -¡No te levantes!- exclamó sorpresivamente-Eres tan amable- dijo sonriéndole por su gesto. Tomó con ella el recipiente y desapareció de la habitación dejando a los dos hombres solos. Silencio –Ranma, ¿podrías ayudarme con la llave? Pasa algo extraño con ella- exclamó la chica.

-¡Claro! -alzó la voz y sonrió triunfante a Keitaro –_Toma eso Sr. Elegante_- se levantó de su asiento para tomar el camino que lo llevaba hacia la muchacha -¿Qué pasa con la llave? -preguntó cuando entró en la cocina.

-¡Esto pasa con la llave! -pronunció Akane golpeándole en la cabeza con una de esas teteras en las que calentaban agua.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? -preguntó dolorido tocándose el duro golpe que le acaba de propinar.

-¡Cínico! ¿Por qué siempre tienes que abrir la boca? –expresando su molestia.

-¿Qué hice?- preguntó indignado -¡Qué! -exclamó al observar el molesto rostro de la chica de cabello azulado -¿Acaso querías impresionarlo? -fingiendo desinterés poniendo sus brazos en su nuca.

-Nunca entiendes nada -comentó cansada y le dio la espalda para abrir la llave.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que entender? -cerró la llave y tomó a la muchacha por la cintura, pegando su espalda a su pecho.

-–Suéltame -ordenó ella. El comentario fue ignorado por él. La giró, dejándola en medio del fregadero y él. El espacio entre ellos era muy estrecho.

-¿Por qué no despides de una buena vez a ese estirado? Ella sólo hacía la mirada para un lado. Él la tomó de la barbilla y le dijo -¿No extrañas el tejado?-

–Ya no tengo a que subir- le reprochó y de nuevo hizo su mirada a un lado. Estaba enojada. No todo estaba perdido -pensó alegre.

– ¿Te parece? - dijo seductor -La acercó un poco más. Ella se rehusaba, pero él buscó su rostro y empezó a besar su mejilla y poco a poco sus labios. La muchacha no se resistió más y correspondió a los dulces roces.

– ¿Necesitan ayuda?- interrumpió Keitaro, el cual se sorprendió por la escena que acababa de encontrar –Vaya no sabía que eran novios- dijo confundido.

-Keitaro, nosotros…- dijo una avergonzada Akane, separándose de Ranma – ¡_Qué vergüenza! _–pensó.

- Akane déjame aclarar esto a mí- dijo Ranma serio -Keitaro, Akane no es mi novia -pronunció mirándolo a los ojos- En realidad es mi prometida. Estamos comprometidos desde hace tiempo -dijo alegre, tomando a una sorprendida Akane por la cintura.

–Oh… no tenía idea ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? –dijo Keitaro riendo nerviosamente. Qué pareja tan rara. Por el trato que el tipo le había dado a ella en el comedor parecían todo menos una pareja, pero el acto que acababa de presenciar confirmaba lo que Saotome decía -Sólo tengo que decir que los felicito muchachos- dijo cálidamente.

-Gracias -pronunció Ranma, sin soltar a Akane.

-¿Saben? Ya se hizo tarde. Fue un gusto estar con ustedes. Gracias por recibirme -dijo apresuradamente encaminándose a la salida.

–Espera, tan siquiera déjame acompañarte a la puerta -dijo Akane cuando por fin pudo salir de su sorpresa e intentaba alcanzarlo. Keitaro estaba por pisar la calle cuando Nabiki venía de allá

-¿Sr. Tomisawa?, ¿Dónde va?- preguntó Nabiki-

–Nabiki, tengo que irme -le dijo y entró rápidamente en su Lexus plateado.

-_¿Qué hiciste Akane?- _pensó con fastidio cuando perdió de vista el auto. Sin embargo notó la presencia de Ranma y cayó en la cuenta que tal vez el problema no era su hermana menor, sino el de cierto chico que se encontraba a su lado –_Ranma _-¿Hasta cuándo ese entrometido iba a interponerse en sus planes? De repente su teléfono comenzó a sonar –_Lunes en mi oficina _-decía el mensaje de texto.

* * *

-¿Quieres ir a por un helado? Esa era mi intención original- dijo tímido. Le mostró la flor que había escondido en el momento que escuchó las voces provenientes de la sala –Claro- respondió encantada cuando tomó la bonita flor. La muchacha le sonrió y salió de la casa. Él rostro se le había sonrojado furiosamente sólo por ese gesto. Embobado el joven siguió a la chica, emprendiendo así a su lado el camino hacia la heladería.

* * *

Notas: ¿Qué paso? Dimos otro giro :P Creo que los estoy volviendo locos xD

¡Ay niñas! se parecen a Akane, sacan conclusiones precipitadas ja, ja, ja.

El look de Akane, tengo que decir que me inspiré en Blair Waldorf, me encanta su peinado y sus diademas.

Jesi Saotome: Ukyo no es madre. Si lees bien, te das cuenta que está en la casa de Ranma. Ranma le dice a Ukyo que Nodoka está preparando el té, en ese momento caemos en la cuenta de que están ahí.

Gracias por leer a Rutabi, marissa, Belli, Diana Tendo, rusa-ranmayakane, megumi san y jesi saotome.

Leí todos sus comentarios, ja, ja, ja pobre Ranma pero creo que ya redimió un poco ¿no? Cuando llegamos a leer donde aparece Ranma hice énfasis en su inseguridad. Sí la chica se preocupa mucho por él y él lo sabe pero hay una parte en él no se la cree, es demasiado inseguro. Ya veremos en el siguiente un poco más de esta situación.

Hasta la próxima actualización :D


	11. Chapter 11

Era una agradable noche. Después de haber ido a tomar el helado. Caminaban por la calle, hablando tranquilamente.

-Ah… el Sr. Tomisawa sólo vino a visitarnos –le respondió al joven.

-¿Visitarlas?-preguntó extrañado.

-Sí-dijo ella.

-Si las estaba visitando, ¿Por qué sólo estabas tú? –le preguntó intrigado.

-Porque surgieron imprevistos y sólo pude estar yo –le respondió fastidiada, ¿Por qué le preguntaba todo esto?

-Demasiadas atenciones para una simple visita, ¿no crees? –insinuó él.

-Oye, el tipo ha sido muy amable con mi familia, no iba a tratarlo mal –se defendió ella.

-Mmmm-

-¿Qué?-

-No me explico el motivo de por qué lo hiciste sentir tan bienvenido ¿Dónde quedó la Akane que odiaba a los hombres?

-El hombre en cuestión es muy atento y mostró mucho interés en mi carrera, en Todai, en lo que hago –dijo con un visible tono de molestia.

-¡Pfff!- contuvo su risa -¿Crees que por inteligente pasó la tarde contigo?-dijo burlándose -¡Aww!-dijo fingiendo estar conmovido -Eres tan boba-dijo sin el más mínimo tacto.

-¿Así? Al menos parece un hombre de palabra no como otros que prometen cosas que no pueden cumplir ¿no? –reprochó ella.

-No sabes nada Akane –dijo serio.

-¡Qué! ¿Qué tengo que saber? ¿Eh? ¡Que tenías tiempo para estar con Ukyo, pero no lo tenías a dignarte a devolver las llamadas o los mensajes que te envié! –exclamó enojada.

-¡Tú como sabes qu! –trató de decir.

-¡Sólo lo sé y ya! –espetó molesta

-¿Sabes qué? Eres imposible ¡Para que me molesto en pasar tiempo con una niña tan poco atractiva como tú!-

-¡Gracias por tomar algo de tu valioso tiempo para pasarlo con alguien como yo Ranma! –le dijo sarcástica.

-¡Me alegra que lo veas a mi manera! –gritó él.

-¡Bien!-

-¡Bien!-

-No te atrevas a seguirme-advirtió.

-¡No iba a hacerlo! –mintió, en realidad sólo esperaba que diera la vuelta en la esquina y la seguiría por los tejados para asegurarse de que llegará bien a casa ¿Cómo habían llegado hasta ahí? La estaban pasando bien y de un segundo a otro todo se había ido por el caño.

* * *

Recostado en su cuarto mirando hacia el techo recordaba la amarga despedida. Sí, sí tenía razón. Había evitado llamarla y contestar-suspiró -Estuvo a punto de devolver sus llamadas, pero en el momento en el que iba a hacerlo recordaba la razón por la cual se había ido. Ella estaría mejor sin él. El primer día que lo había llamado fue horrible, deseaba contestar, lo deseaba más que nada, pero tuvo que desairarla. Al día siguiente su madre le dijo que Akane había llamado. Sólo le respondió –Ah- Ante esa respuesta su mamá sacó su katana y le dijo que ese no era un comportamiento varonil. Al verla así se le ocurrió algo -Un día sin mí y ya no puede soportarlo- dijo egocéntrico pasándose una mano por el cabello. Le aclaró que tenía que hacerse del rogar y su madre le respondió –Sí es por eso, entonces de acuerdo. Eres tan varonil al darte a desear. Eres todo un rompecorazones -le dijo contenta mientras lo abrazaba ¿Rompecorazones? Más bien se sentía como un canalla. Al siguiente había llamado otra vez, su madre gritó que Akane estaba al teléfono. Se escabulló rápidamente y subió al tejado. Se sentía como un cobarde, pero sí quería que Akane siguiera adelante, tendría que ser así.

Un par de días en su nuevo hogar y ya tenía a Shampoo y a Ukyo ahí. Les advirtió que no quería ningún destrozo, ya suficiente habían hecho la vez pasada. Las chicas sólo asintieron, pero no por ellos dejaron de competir entre sí. Cocinándole, ayudando a su madre con la limpieza y redecoración de la casa, halagándola, Sra. Saotome por aquí, Sra. Saotome por acá. Qué horror. Al menos le agradaba Ukyo, siempre era tan amable con él. Tan buena amiga.

Metió la mano debajo de la almohada, tomando así su teléfono -_Sus mensajes- _Se dijo mientras leía_. _Eso había sido lo peor. Le había mandado uno en su primer día de trabajo deseándole suerte. Era tan dulce. Tal como el Dr. Tofu se lo había asegurado en aquellos primeros días ¡Por qué! ¡Por qué tenía que ser así! ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan adorable? Cuando lo recibió inmediatamente contestó, pero cuando estuvo a punto de pulsar enviar se arrepintió y decidió que lo mejor era no contestar. Necesitaba que se decepcionara de él y que dejara de buscarlo. Aunque doliera. Tuvo que reescribir el contacto para recordarse a sí mismo de no llamar o responder. Al paso de los días su insistencia disminuyó. Hasta sólo mandar mensajes de texto y después nada. Sí, lo había logrado, pero no significaba que eso le gustara. Quería leer uno, tan siquiera, pero ya había logrado su cometido.

Unas cuantas semanas y se dio cuenta de su error, ¿Cómo le había dejado ir? Sin siquiera luchar por ella. Se merecía no verla nunca más por darse el lujo de hacerla a un lado ¿Cuántos no quisieran tenerla? Eso lo había comprobado hoy. Tremendo chasco se llevó al encontrarla ahí con ese tipo-Frunció el seño molesto- Una vez más los celos se habían apoderado de él. El hombre, era el tipo de hombre que todas las chicas calificarían como un gran partido. Tuvo que usar todos los recursos posibles para que se largara. Bueno, no todos, no había planeado el beso –sonrió al recordarlo, pero sin querer había dado resultado- Después de eso, todo había sido más fácil. Aceptó salir a tomar el helado con él. Todo iba bien y ¡paf! Como siempre algo pasaba y terminaban mal. Eso le enfermaba. Sin embargo, no sólo él había tenido la culpa, ella también había dicho unas cuantas cosas… No le iba a dar el gusto ¿Echarle en cara qué estaba con Ukyo…? ¿Qué si lo estaba? ¿Cómo si le interesara Ukyo? -_Akane eres una boba_- Tenía que ponerle fin a este asunto.

* * *

En su cama, la menor de las Tendo se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente. Descansando de la larga semana. La universidad absorbía demasiado. Toda la semana añoraba el sábado. Nada ni nadie podría sacarla de sus sueños o al menos eso creía. De repente escuchó unos ruidos _¿Qué es ese sonido?_ Se preguntaba adormilada. Escuchó con más atención. Era un toqueteo en el vidrio de su ventana. Se talló los ojos. Enfocó su visión hacia allá y vio algo -_¿Una sombra_?-se preguntó. Se enderezó y levantó de la cama. Fuera, quién fuera el maldito degenerado que estuviera ahí lo pagaría caro- pensó enojada. Tomó el pesado libro que había dejado al lado de la cama esa noche y cuando estaba por lanzarlo escuchó una familiar voz.

–Akane -llamó el sujeto en voz baja.

Dejo el libro en el suelo, retiró la cortina y encontró a Ranma -¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó en voz baja en tono molesto –_Tres semanas- _pensó, ya se les estaba haciendo costumbre no verse por extensos periodos. Esta vez ni se molesto en buscarlo. Le había servido de experiencia aquella vez. Dejo que él lo hiciera y sí lo hizo, comenzó a enviarle mensajes, pero no eran para disculparse ni nada por el estilo. La saludaba con típico sentido del humor -_Boba o fea-_ Claro que ella también respondía el saludo –_Siempre tan atento. Fenómeno_- Por supuesto que el mantener contacto por mensajes no significaba que estuvieran haciendo algún tipo de tregua. Aún estaba molesta por lo sucedido y él todavía se atrevía a hacerse el ofendido.

-¿Podrías abrir la ventana primero? -dijo sarcástico. Akane la abrió para que el joven pasara.

Se puso la mano en su boca para bostezar -¿Y bien?- preguntó la chica expectante.

-Bueno… Vine para preguntarte si tú… querías dar un paseo-

-¿Qué?- preguntó sorprendida- ¿Viniste a las 3 de la mañana para preguntarme si quería dar un paseo? -dijo mientras miraba la hora en su despertador.

-Sí -dijo como si fuese lo más normal del mundo -¿Vienes?-

La chica no sabía que responder ante el cinismo del muchacho ¿Quién se creía?- Bien- Silencio - Bueno… ¿no piensas largarte?- le peguntó expectante -¿No esperas que me cambie contigo aquí? o ¿Ese era tu plan original? -sugirió ella.

-¡Qué! No seas… ¡No estaba pensando en eso!- dijo exaltado con un gran sonrojo en su rostro-

-Sí, claro- dijo ella.

-¿Por qué querría ve-

-Sí, sí, sí, ya sé- dijo ante sus típicos intentos de defensa- Espérame abajo -dijo. El chico salió de la ventana.

* * *

Las cinco de la mañana. En vísperas de invierno subiendo una colina. Tan cómoda que se encontraba en su cálida cama. En fin, nadie la había obligado a salir de casa. Siguió avanzando para alcanzar al muchacho que hacía unos cuantos minutos la había rebasado. Claro, no sin antes de haberse burlado de ella y llamarle lenta. Detuvo su caminata cuando vio la espalda del chico unos cuantos metros adelante. Estaba quieto observando el horizonte ¿Qué era lo que miraba? Enfocó su vista hacia el lugar. La roja luz iluminaba el paraje montañoso. Era en verdad hermoso- pensó mientras su rostro esbozaba una sonrisa. Ranma debía estar tan ensimismado como ella. Era un paisaje impresionante.

Muy al contrario de lo que la muchacha suponía, Ranma estaba más bien congelado y no se debía al clima ¿Cómo debía hacerlo? ¿Si le salía mal? o peor aun si… ¡No!- sacudió la cabeza de un lado al otro.

-Ranma, ¿Qué tienes?- preguntó preocupada acercándose hacia al muchacho- ¿Te sientes mal?- Tomó de su brazo con preocupación provocando que el chico se sobresaltará se alejará de ella.

El rostro de la muchacha era de sorpresa, pero luego cambió por una expresión seria–Sólo quería saber si estabas bien. No tienes que expresar lo que en verdad sientes por mí- pronunció dolida.

-¡No! No, no, no- dijo exaltado. Tomó su mano –Es que yo…-

-¿Qué?- preguntó con suavidad.

El muchacho no pronunció palabra y se decidió a sacar de su bolsillo el objeto que tanto había protegido. Una pequeña caja en color negro. La abrió revelando así un anillo de oro blanco. La gema era un zafiro con pequeños diamantes alrededor. La chica estaba atónita.

-¿Y bi… bien? ¿Qué… qué di…di… ces? – pronunció entre tartamudeos debido al gran nerviosismo que lo estaba invadiendo. Tenía las mejillas coloradas, el pulso acelerado y podía jurar que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-le cuestionó ella.

Todos los nervios que sentía, se había ido en un dos por tres y había cambiado por desesperación y algo de enfado ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Era lo que tenía qué decir? ¡ACASO NO ERA OBVIO!, ¿Qué clase de sujeto pensaba que era? ¿Acaso le proponía matrimonio a cuanta mujer le pasaba en frente? _¡Akane eres una boba!_ Sólo lo pensó. No era el momento para tener una discusión o al menos creyó que así no provocaría una.

-Porque quiero- dijo en tono altanero.

¿Por qué quiero? ¿Por qué quiero? ¿Qué respuesta era esa? -¿Qué pretendes con esto?, ¿Estás enamorado de mí?- le cuestionó sin tapujos.

_-Akane sólo tenías que decir sí_- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tienes que complicar las cosas? Sólo quería un sí o un no, por muy doloroso que fuera.

-Porque quiero estar contigo- le respondió sincero.

-Sí, esto es porque de alguna forma te sientes inseguro, sientes alguna responsabilidad o tus padres te obligaron, olvídalo- le dijo ella.

_Akane, en verdad eres necia. ¿Por qué nunca me crees?_- Vaya, creo que no me conoces lo suficiente –le reprochó.

-¡Ah! ¡Ahora es mi culpa! ¡Eres un bobo!- le gritó indignada.

-Y tú eres la niña más terca y malcriada que jamás conocí- gritó mordaz para después acercarla a él, acción que a la joven no le agrado. Luchaba por deshacer el abrazo golpeándolo en el pecho.

-Y tú eres el sujeto más extraño que he conocido- dijo jadeante sin dejar de golpearlo -¿Qué acaso, no te quejas de mí todo el tiempo? ¡Y de un momento a otro me pides matrimonio! Además siempre has dicho que tienes otras prioridades. No juegues conmigo -Diciendo eso ultimo lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas soltándose del agarre de Ranma. Le dio la espalda y empezó el camino a casa. -Ve a China y no me molestes más- dijo dolida

¡Wow!, ¿En qué momento esta conversación se había salido de control? Mmmm… Tal vez cuando respondió que sus intenciones se debían a que lo hacía porque se le daba la gana… y una que otra estupidez después de eso. Se lanzó en dirección hacia ella. La alcanzó hasta estar frente a frente tirando de su brazo por sorpresa. Dulces y sedosos labios que peleaban con los suyos. Pudo sentir que ella le respondió tan solo un segundo, pero después lo golpeo en la mejilla. Creía que con eso era suficiente. Qué ilusa. La sintió responder y después rompieron el contacto, no por ello se separaron.

–Estás más loco de lo que creía –le dijo casi en un suspiro.

-Sólo cuando estoy contigo -

-No me culpes a mí de tu locura -

-De todos modos tendrás que unirte a ella cuando nos casemos -

- Yo no he dicho que lo haré-

-De una u otra manera lo harás-

-No, no. No lo creo-

-¿Segura? Voy a hacer que lo digas-

-Aja-

-Lo haré-

-Sí, claro-

-¿Qué dices acerca de mi pregunta?-

-Ya te dije que no lo haré-

-¿Qué no harás?-

-¡Ya sabes! ¡La pregunta que me hiciste!-

-¿Cuál?-

-Ash ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-

-Bueno, no esperaba que lo propusieras tú, pero ya que estás tan desesperada y yo siendo un tipo tan atractivo deberías sentirte afortunada. Bien acepto –dijo sonriente.

-¡Ranma! ¡Arghhhhhhhh! –gritó desesperada.

-Espera, ya en serio –dijo él.

- No lo sé –dijo en voz baja.

-¿No lo sabes? –preguntó con visible decepción y se alejó un poc de ella.

-¡No! –Exclamó- Es que es no creo que estés listo para esto. Sólo te estás dejando llevar por las circunstancias-

-¿Por qué piensas eso? ¿Acaso crees que no tengo control de mí mismo? –dijo triste.

-¡No!... -gritó -No- dijo serena -Es que pienso que esto no es lo que quieres. Sólo lo haces por estos últimos meses. Primero la pérdida de mi papá, tú en tu casa, yo en la mía, el tiempo que no nos vimos, tus celos, después nuestra pelea. No lo sé. Además. Siempre has dicho que eres demasiado joven, haz lo que quieras hacer con tu vida. Ya sabes, viajar de nuevo a China. Es tu sueño. Ve ¡hazlo! No quiero que en un par de años te despiertes y te preguntes que hubiera pasado.

-En primera esa no es mi prioridad. En segunda me queda el resto de mi vida para hacer todo lo demás y quiero que estés conmigo cuando eso pase. Y en tercera no soy tan joven, cumpliré 18 en este mes y falta mucho para tu cumpleaños. Soy más maduro que tú- le dijo seguro -Vaya, te casarás con un tipo mayor –dijo sintiéndose muy maduro.

-Siempre supe que eras un sucio –rió ante sus intentos de galantería.

Ranma sólo sonrió -¿Entonces?- La tomó de la cintura y la miró expectante.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, después agacho un poco la mirada y tímidamente respondió -Sí-

-¿Es en serio? –dijo sorprendido.

Asintió y después soltó una risita ante la reacción de su prometido. Le dedicó una breve sonrisa que se desvaneció rápidamente. Bajo la mirada y buscó refugio en el pecho de Ranma, el cual la abrazó -Tengo miedo-

-Todo estará bien- dicho eso, la tomó del rostro y la besó suavemente por unos instantes. Cuando rompieron el contacto, Ranma volvió a sacar la caja, la abrió, sacó el anillo y lo puso en el dedo anular de Akane -Te lo prometo- Tomó su mano y besó tiernamente los nudillos. Ella se acercó a él y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos. Él correspondió el gesto abrazándola. Ambos miraban el horizonte. Era un bello amanecer para ambos.

* * *

Notas: ¿Qué paso? ¿Eso no lo esperaban cierto? :P Ja, ja, ja Ranma ya tenía que ponerle fin al cuento de nunca acabar ¿no?

Creo que ya quedó un poco más explicado y el punto de vista de Ranma. No lo culpen, pobre chico.

Jesi saotome: Ja, ja, ja. A cualquiera le puede pasar :P No te preocupes =) Ja, ja, ja y sí Keitaro está algo grande, no tanto, pero para ella sí, ja, ja ,ja y si me imaginé a Ranma pudiendo pensar eso.

megumi san: Me alegro mucho que te guste la historia. Gracias por agregarme a tus autoras favoritas :D

Belli: Ja, ja, ja pobre Nabiki y Ranma también, ¿pero qué tal ahora? ¿Está perdonado? :P

rusa-ranmayakane: Qué bueno que te gusto, no sé qué otra situación preferirías xD ¿Qué te pareció el cap? =)

Diana Tendo: ¿Ya está perdonado? :D

marissa: Me alegra que te guste. No se me adelanten pequeñas :P ¿Qué te pareció este?

Gracias a todas MaRce kid nicky's girl (recibí tu review cuando ya había subido, ojala que te guste el cap 10 y este el 11) , marissa, Diana Tendo, rusa-ranmayakane, KRLITA, Belli, megumi san, jesi saotome y a todos los que leen =)

Hasta la próxima actualización.


	12. Chapter 12

¿Te has vuelto loca! –Retumbó en toda la casa- ¡Eres una niña!- No daba a crédito a lo que su hermanita le acababa de comunicar, ¿El cobarde de Ranma le había propuesto matrimonio a Akane? Eso no lo tenía previsto, ¿Cómo tuvo las agallas?-pensaba asombrada. Esto estaba cambiando los planes- ¡Di algo Kasumi!- exclamó alterada Nabiki Tendo.

- Akane, al igual que Nabiki pienso eres demasiado joven para este compromiso- dijo preocupada Kasumi. Akane estaba a punto de replicar pero su otra hermana la sorprendió cuando de repente tomó su mano derecha

-¡Qué! –exclamó e intentó zafar su mano.

-Déjame ver eso- le dijo y Akane fastidiada obedeció–_No está mal _-pensó cuando inspeccionaba el anillo. No era una roca como la que ella planeaba tener pero este tenía buena pinta. Luego soltó la mano de su hermana –Ni lo pienses Akane -le advirtió.

-Pero, ¿Por qué de un momento para acá les parece qué es malo? Si el primer día a ustedes se les ocurrió que yo era la indicada. Me dejaron sola y dijeron que era una buena idea ¿Recuerdan? –reprochó la hermana menor.

-Sí, pero ahora es diferente. Me he dado cuenta que ese absurdo compromiso no es lo mejor para ti– –_Ni para mí_-pensó para ella.

-Lo haré lo quieran o no -dijo con firmeza Akane.

-No puedes casarte. No tienes 20 años. Necesitas el permiso -dijo astuta -¿No lo permitirás, verdad Kasumi?- exclamó segura.

-…-

-¿Kasumi?-

La mayor de las Tendo miró a su hermana menor, era tan pequeña. Todavía ni cumplía los 18 años, pero algo que conocía bien de Akane, era que su hermana no era ninguna cobarde y no tiraría la toalla cuando hubiesen problemas. Era tan valiente y perseverante que estaba completamente segura que podría con este compromiso-Yo lo único que tengo que decir es que sólo quiero que sea feliz y que tome sus decisiones y si esto es lo que quiere, entonces adelante -pronunció segura.

-Kasumi ¡Gracias!- Dijo Akane emocionada abrazando fuertemente a su hermana mayor.

-Sólo quiero que seas feliz –dijo sonriendo a su hermanita.

-¡Kasumi! ¡No es posible que permitas este disparate! -exclamó mirando a su hermana mayor.

-¡Nabiki! -exclamó reprendiéndola ¿Estaba cuestionando su autoridad? Después de todos estos años al cuidado de su familia -Pienso que ella está lo suficientemente grande para saber en lo que se está metiendo- replicó con seriedad Kasumi.

La menor rompió la tensión que había entre sus hermanas mayores -Por supuesto lo sé. No estoy tomando este compromiso a la ligera- le dijo a Nabiki -Sé qué piensas que cometo un error pero no es así. Todo será mucho mejor. Es lo que quiero hacer. Entiéndeme-

-Akane… -

-¿Por favor?-

-¿Nabiki? -dijo Kasumi.

-No, no puedo… no…- _¡No lo harás! ¡NO! ¡Tengo demasiados planes para mí, es decir para ti! ¡Las tres!… No...- _se decía interiormente. Miró los ojos suplicantes de Akane- _No…_

-¿Por favor? -suplicó Akane.

-Mmmm… argh... –No podía dar luz verde a esta idea, acabaría con todo. Después pensó un poco y recupero su serenidad -Dos contra una eso es muy injusto, ¿lo saben?-

-¿Nabiki?- la miró esperanzada su hermana menor.

-¡Ush! ¡Está bien! ¡Tú ganas! Si esta es tu última palabra, sé que no te voy a convencer. Con lo terca que eres, nadie te hará desistir. Bien que se haga-dijo tranquila.

-Gracias, esto significa mucho -dijo abrazando sorpresivamente a Nabiki, la cual apenas correspondió. De hecho ansiaba quitársela de encima.

- Sí, sí, sí cómo sea… ¿Cuándo es la boda? ¿Ya pensaron en eso? -le cuestionó.

-Sí, por supuesto -afirmó ella -Queremos que sea la semana entrante -dijo Akane entusiasmada.

-¿Tan pronto?-preguntó Kasumi.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? –preguntó a sus hermanas. La mayor la miraba extrañada sin saber qué decir y la mediana se encontraba muy pensativa ¿Por qué no entendían qué así quería las cosas?-se preguntaba la chica del cabello azulado.

-¿Por qué la prisa? –Rompió el silencio que había guardado momentos atrás -Una semana es muy poco tiempo para organizar algo-

-¿Organizar?- la miró extraño -¡No! No, no, no. Sólo queremos que estén presentes ustedes, los padres de Ranma, unos cuantos amigos cercanos como el Dr. Tofu. Sólo eso -aclaró.

-¡Fantástico Akane! -dijo sarcástica Nabiki.

-¡Nabiki!, No tenemos dinero para eso. Los gastos del funeral de papá fueron demasiado. Tenemos escuelas que pagar. Ni Ranma ni yo tenemos las posibilidades de costear algo así. La verdad no necesito una boda –dijo segura.

-Ya hablaremos de eso, y bien ¿Cuándo viene el susodicho a hablar con nosotros? –preguntó cansada.

-Esta noche-

-De acuerdo, veremos si nos convence-

-¡Nabiki! –dijo Kasumi.

-¿Qué? -dijo inocente -No hare nada malo -_Esto no acaba aquí_ _Saotome_–pensó -¿Saben qué?- dijo llamando la atención de sus hermanas -¿Qué les parece si damos un paseo? –pronunció sonriente.

* * *

Notas: ¿Qué planeara esta mujer ahora? :P

Belli: Gracias por leer, xD ¡Sí lo sé! Él es tan él, tiene su estilo ¿no? :P Bueno Nabiki ya se enteró, ¿Qué tramara? xD

Rutabi: Ja, ja, ja es que no sabía si lo habías leído :P ¡Ok! Ya sabemos por qué no le había contestado, pobrecito todo lo que pensó :(

Sí, ¡Lo sé! Él no ve lo bello que es, la gran persona que es, sólo ve sus faltas y defectos.

Ja, ja, ja, siempre hablando de más, pero salió bien librado ¿no?

Me alegra que te haya gustado la propuesta, me gustó mucho escribirla =) y ya veremos qué pasa con ellos :P

Diana Tendo: Ja, ja, ja qué bueno que ya quedó perdonado =) ¡Ay! ¡Sí!, Él es romántico, sabe cómo tratar a una chica, aunque pensemos que no. Sí sabe :P la cosa es que se pone nervioso con Akane.

rusa-ranmayakane: Ja, ja, ja sería raro si no dejaran de pelear ¿cierto? Me alegra que te haya gustado.

RyA Die Rose der Leidenschaft: ¡Hola! ¡Gracias por leer y que te guste! Me alegro que hayas disfrutado los capítulos y la propuesta :D Nadie se esperaba eso :P Bueno, ya veremos más de ellos :)

MaRce kid nicky's girl: Ja, ja, ja ¡Sí que nos sorprendió Ranma! :P

megumi san: ¡Lo sé! ¡Es un dulce! :D Gracias por leer.

Jesi Saotome: Gracias por leer y dar tu opinión, lo aprecio =) Con respecto al romanticismo, me pareció romántico y que esa era la forma correcta de llevar a cabo sus interacciones. A mí criterio ya tiene la dosis exacta de azúcar. Si la subiera un poco más, ya no serían ellos. No sé si me expliqué :S creo que soy muy reacia a poner cosas muy empalagosas, de hecho no me agradan las historias en el que ponen a un Ranma y a una Akane muy diferentes y se olvidan de su esencia. Me gustan más los silencios, las miradas y los momentos a solas, donde pueden ser ellos mismos, cuando expresan lo que sienten sin rayar en lo cursi. Bueno, en gustos se rompen géneros :P Y más o menos me expliqué, gracias por darme tu opinión ya veremos que otros momentos ponemos ¿Sí? :)

Lo de Nabiki, pues algo planea :P

Gracias a todos los que leen.

Hasta la próxima actualización :D


	13. Chapter 13

Un silencio ensordecedor reinaba en el comedor de los Tendo. Sentía los ojos serios de Nabiki sobre él ¿Cuánto tiempo iban a tardar en traer ese té? Pensaba incómodo hasta que la voz de Akane lo salvó de esa situación.

-¡Listo! –dijo alegre. Llevaba en sus manos una bandeja con una tetera y unos cuantos vasos para servirlo. Después entró Kasumi, llevaba en sus manos una bandeja con platos. Tomó asiento al lado de Nabiki. Akane como era costumbre al lado de su prometido. Su prometido, ahora era oficial pensó mientras contemplaba el brillo del zafiro y de los hermosos diamantes. No se percató que Kasumi ya se encontraba por servir el segundo vaso.

–Kasumi, déjamelo a mí -dijo Akane y la mayor sólo sonrió ante eso. Siguió con uno, después el otro. Le ofreció uno al chico de los ojos azules, el cual extendió su mano para recibirlo. Rozó sus dedos con los de él. Los dos se sonrojaron por ese simple contacto. Ranma sólo se aseguraba de no romper el contacto con la mano que le ofrecía el té. Kasumi sólo podía sonreír ante esa tierno momento, eran esos detalles que los hacía esa pareja tan especial. Muy al contrario desu hermana mayor, Nabiki tenía una expresión disgustada ante el escenario.

- Akane, yo también quiero té -le requirió.

–Toma -dijo sin prestarle la mínima atención. Empujó con su mano libre el vaso que había servido con anterioridad. Esa acción indignó a la chica de cabello castaño. Tenía que acabar con esta escenita. Carraspeó su garganta, provocando que se sobresaltaran y salieron de su estado de ensoñación. Dirigieron su mirada hacia Nabiki.

-Creo que es hora de hablar sobre este asunto -dijo la hermana mediana.

-Yo quiero de-

- Bien, empezaré yo- dijo Nabiki interrumpiendo a Ranma -Lo que quisiera saber ¿por qué tanta prisa? Esto es demasiado repentino- pronunció Nabiki. Sólo le quedaban un par de cartas por jugar, esta era una de las decisivas. Esperaba que diera resultado –_Vamos_-

-No lo creo, este compromiso ya estaba hecho. No tiene ningún caso esperar más –Afirmó franco -_¿Qué te propones?_- pensaba el chico de los ojos azules. No le creía en absoluto el papel de la hermana comprensiva. Si hace un par de meses casi lo había corrido de la casa y ahora estaba dispuesta a aceptar este matrimonio. Era cierto que Ranma Saotome era noble, pero no un idiota. Podía volver a creer en la gente, pero Nabiki Tendo no era "gente" y sabía que algo se traía entre manos.

-Bien, como quieran. Creo que tenemos el tiempo necesario para organizar algo decente- dijo con seguridad su futura cuñada.

-¿Organizar? -preguntó confundido Ranma -¿A qué te refieres? -miró a Nabiki, luego a su prometida-¿Akane? -¿Se estaba perdiendo de algo?

-Yo… es q- intentó explicar.

-¿Qué acaso pretendes que el día más feliz de su vida, no tenga una boda? Pero vaya si estamos hablando de ti ¿Qué se podría esperar de un tipo tan insensible como tú?-

-¡Óyeme! -gritó exaltado estampando el vaso que contenía el ardiente té haciéndolo añicos. Eso si le ponía furioso, ¿Cómo se atrevía a cuestionar su capacidad de hacer a Akane feliz?

-¡Ranma! –exclamó Akane al ver el arrebato de su prometido. Todo el que conociese a Ranma sabía que era mucho más capaz de hacer trizas un insignificante vaso. Obviamente estaba poniendo en práctica su autocontrol. Estaría preocupada si hubiera tenido un hermano en vez de una hermana, si hubiese sido así seguramente ya habría sido historia. Se encontraba confiada porque sabía que otra arrebato como ese no volvería a repetirse por respeto a Kasumi y también a Nabiki, que al fin y al cabo seguía siendo una mujer.

-¡No! ¡Tú óyeme a mí! Después que te daremos a lo mejor de nuestras vidas -dijo alzando el tono -_y de mi bolsillo_- pensó para sí misma- Pones tus condiciones-

-¡Nabiki! -la reprendió fuertemente la mayor.

-No pongo condiciones. Sólo que no entiendo por qué cambiar los planes que ya teníamos. Acordamos que una boda no era necesaria-

-¿Y tú le creíste? ¡Es una mujer!, Todas sueñan con eso, inclusive yo- ante este comentario Ranma se atrevió a rodar los ojos y estaba a punto de abrir la boca, pero la voz de su futura cuñada lo interrumpió -Sí antes de que te atrevas a decirlo ¡YO! La fría Nabiki Tendo! -se le había adelantado a la esperada burla que le haría Ranma.

-¡Ya cállate! -dijo una furiosa Akane a su impertinente hermana, ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerle esto? Si horas atrás había aceptado su matrimonio -pensaba desconcertada Akane. Ahora tenía que mediar entre ellos, además la actitud de Ranma no ayudaba mucho y no era ninguna sorpresa para ella. Estuvo a punto de hacer lo que siempre hacía. Cuando se sentía agredido, usaba su mecanismo de defensa herir los sentimientos del otro. Sin embargo no lo culpaba.

-¡Nabiki, contrólate! -dijo Kasumi

-¡Qué! –Sólo un momento miró desafiante a su hermana y después enfocó su mirada hacia Ranma ¿Sabes que estuvimos viendo vestidos de novia toda la tarde? Y compramos revistas. Debiste haberla visto. Fue un escenario encantador-

-Nabiki, es suficiente -advirtió Akane

-¿Es cierto eso Akane? No tenía idea... - le dijo avergonzado, ¿Cómo había creído que Akane no quería una boda? Todas las niñas soñaban con eso. En verdad era un zopenco –Sí lo quiero, haré lo posible por que lo tengas-

-¡No! Ranma… No, no-

-Yo quiero que lo tengas-

-Ranma…-dijo ella.

-No te preocupes por nada lo tengo cubierto -dijo conseguridad Nabiki -_¡Rayos! ¿Por qué tenías que decir eso? Ushh -_pensó. Tuvo que improvisar eso último pero le había salido mal. Se las arreglaría de salir de aquel desliz.

-No, gracias -dijo Ranma.

–_Gracias al cielo que no eres un maldito tacaño_- pensó aliviada –Al menos ayudaré con la organización, si no te importa futuro cuñado –dijo en tono burlista.

-Déjame ver eso -dijo Akane examinando la mano con la que Ranma había quebrado el vaso. Con la discusión había olvidado que estaba herido. La cerámica le había hecho unas cuantas cortadas y la mano tenía un color rojo, suponía que el dolor de la quemadura no para nada era agradable.

-Estoy bien- mintió –De verdad. No tienes qu- ¡Ouch! –Gritó dolorosamente cuando Akane presionó levemente su mano -¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Me duele! –reclamó a Akane, al mismo tiempo que retiraba la mano del alcance de su prometida.

–Creí que no te dolía nada -dijo ella tranquila fingiendo demencia.

–Siempre tan tosca -dijo enfadado a su prometida. Akane se puso de pie, tiró de su mano sana y entre quejos lo condujo a salir de la habitación.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? –preguntó con seriedad y molestia Kasumi cuando Ranma y Akane abandonaron la sala. Limpiaba con el trapo, el incidente que habían tenido momentos atrás.

Vaya, su hermana nunca perdía su buen humor, algo debía andar mal con la alegre Kasumi, pensaba cínica.

-¿Qué?- dijo mirándola aburrida.

-¿Qué? Es lo único que puedes decir, ¿Cómo pudiste? Mira todo lo que has provocado. Eres tan grosera- la reprendió indignada su hermana mayor.

-No eres mi mamá -pronunció ignorando la reprensión de Kasumi y se concentró en la elegante manicura francesa que el día anterior le habían diseñado las chicas de aquel exclusivo salón. Las hermanas Tendo, eran polos opuestos. Por un lado Nabiki se preguntaba si le hubiese convenido más el rosa coral o si era más encantador el pastel que llevaba en sus uñas. Por el otro, Kasumi no daba crédito esas palabras tan hirientes y al desaire que su hermana le estaba haciendo en ese mismo momento. Nabiki era imposible. Optó por callar e ignorarla también. Minutos más tarde Akane entró con Ranma. Era evidente que la herida estaba curada, ya que una venda envolvía su mano derecha. De nuevo tomaron asiento uno al lado del otro.

-Chicos, chicos, ¿Qué les parece si cenamos de una vez? –sugirió con dulzura. Sirvió con ayuda de su hermana la comida en los platos -Ranma esto se ve bien- comentó amablemente para romper la tensión -¿Dónde lo conseguiste? –preguntó.

-Es un lugar nuevo cerca de casa, es excelente– se esforzó por responder amable y sonriente a la dulce Kasumi.

-Apuesto a que sí…- dijo sarcástica Nabiki para cambiar el tema – Otra cosa que quisiera saber ¿A cuánto asciende tu ingreso? Para ser niñera de unos cuantos mocosos tienes que ganar algo decente, ¿no?-

-¡Es lo suficientemente alto para mandarte a hacer un bozal! -dijo alzando la voz. Esto ya era el colmo.

-¡Tu lugar no te perm-

-¡Basta, los dos!- gritó una desesperada Akane.

-¡Qué! ¡Él/Ella empezó!- Exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

_Esta será una larga noche- _era el pensamiento al ver como se fulminaban con la mirada su hermana y su prometido.

* * *

Notas: Uy, ¡Nabiki eres mala! Ja, ja, ja, ja ¿Qué les pareció? Lamento no haber actualizado en estas semanas, pero ya estoy de vuelta. Espero actualizar más seguido.

Gracias por leer a megumi san, Belli, MaRce kid nicky's girl, Diana Tendo, Rutabi, Jesi Saotome y marissa.


	14. Chapter 14

Akane entraba en la casa Tendo. Acababa de despedir a Ranma, el cual ya ansiaba irse del lugar, después de todo ese incomodo episodio. Le ofreció disculpas una vez más, prometiéndole que algo como eso no volvería a repetirse. Pondría a Nabiki en su lugar. Ranma le aseguró que lo mejor era olvidar esta situación, mañana sería otro día.

Cuando se encontraba cerrando la puerta, sus hermanas ya estaban en el pasillo. Se acercó a ella, sonriente, como si nada hubiese pasado. Eso fue lo que le dio más rabia.

-Bien, mañana tenemos muchas cosas que ha-

_-Paf- _retumbó sonoramente la mano de Akane en la mejilla de Nabiki. La bofetada fue tan fuerte que giró el rostro de la mediana de los Tendo.

-¡Akane!- gritó su hermana mayor.

-No puedo creer todo lo que hiciste –le reprochó a Nabiki.

-¡Akane! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Es tu hermana! -gritó una exaltada Kasumi, la cual ya estaba al lado de Nabiki.

-Déjala Kasumi –dijo tranquila.

-No te atrevas a hacerte la víctima –le aseveró molesta –Humillaste a mi prometido de la forma más baja, ¡La noche de mi compromiso! –exclamó.

-¿Tú crees que lo hago por molestar? –sollozó sin dejar que viera su cara con su cabello.

-…-

Tocándose la mejilla, descubrió poco a poco su rostro -Lo hago porque me preocupas Akane –sollozó una vez más -Eres mi hermana menor. No quiero que nada malo te pase, ni que sufras –dijo a Akane.

-Nabiki…-

-¿Sabes? -Se limpió las lágrimas que habían empapado sus mejillas - No importa. Lo mejor será no meterme en tu vida-

-Hermana yo…

-Estoy bien Kasumi - le aseguró a su hermana mayor quien se encontraba examinando el golpe –Yo me encargó de esto-

-Nabiki- Akane se acercó a su hermana –Perdóname- la abrazó fuertemente y ella correspondió el abrazo de su hermana menor.

-No pasa nada Akane-

-Vamos a la cocina. Te curaré-

-Enseguida voy, ¿sí?- sonrió levemente -Preparen eso –Vio a sus hermanas dirigiéndose a la cocina. Cuando se encontró sola hizo una mueca de dolor se tocaba la herida mejilla -Pegas más duro que nunca Akane- dijo molesta. Sólo en su niñez había experimentado los golpes de Akane y ese juego de niños no era nada comparado con este–Todo tiene un precio y tu fuerza bruta me lo hizo pagar hoy -dijo mientras se masajeaba la dolorida mejilla. Fue al comedor por su bolso y sacó un espejo de este - Gracias al cielo que para mañana se irá -Se decía mientras inspeccionaba la marca rosácea en la mejilla. Al menos Akane ya no estaba molesta con ella -pensaba maliciosamente.

* * *

Paseándose de un lado a otro como si estuviese en una jaula se encontraba Nabiki Tendo. Se le estaba acabando el tiempo y las circunstancias no ayudaban mucho. Sus hermanas habían salido a recoger el vestido de novia-frunció el seño molesta ¡Ese Ranma! Ahora todo se estaba viniendo abajo ¡Por qué! Todo le había salido bien. Logró convencerlo de que no era el chico correcto para su hermana. Había logrado su cometido, correrlo de la casa. Lo había trabajado muy bien y sabía que evitaría a Akane. Ranma era tan predecible y manipulable.

Sin Ranma en el juego Akane saldría con Keitaro, al menos hasta que obtuviera su lugar en finanzas. Lo siguiente vendría cuando Akane comenzara a olvidarse de la idea del dojo, sin Ranma en su vida, tal vez su deseo de manejar el dojo disminuiría. Tenía que manejar eso con sumo cuidado. La llevaría a ella y a Kasumi a esos elegantes apartamentos donde sus adineradas amigas de Keio vivían. Con lo que sacaría de la venta de la casa, podría costear un lugar así. Toda iba muy bien, hasta que ese entrometido volvió a cruzarse en el camino. Había arruinado el encuentro entre Akane y Keitaro. Ese lunes se había ganado un viaje a la oficina de su jefe. Recordó ese incomodo momento.

-Sr. Tomisawa lo lamento de verdad. Si paso un mal rato, discúlpeme –decía Nabiki.

-No hay cuidado Nabiki, pero debiste haberme comentado que tu hermana tenía prometido- pronunció serio.

-Sr. Tomisawa ya se lo había dicho antes Ranma no es nadie, ellos no son nada, él tan só-

–Para no ser nada, se veían muy a gusto uno en los labios del otro- interrumpió a su asistente -Nabiki, están comprometidos. Por lo que pude observar llevan una relación algo extraña pero debo admitir que parecían muy contentos juntos y ¿Sabes qué más pienso?- la miró con seriedad -Pienso que deberías apoyar a tu hermana, en lugar de meterla en problemas con su prometido-

-¿Necesita algo más?-

-Puedes retirarte- dijo su jefe y ella salió de la oficina.

Había quedado mal con Keitaro. Por supuesto que esperaba que no resultara lo de Akane y él. Estaba segura que después de unas semanas terminaría con él, ya que nadie le llegaría a la altura de su "prometido", pero cuando esto pasara, esperaba haber obtenido el pase a finanzas -frunció el seño- Sabía que en algún momento la paciencia de Akane llegará a su límite y no habría más que pudiera hacer, no más excusas ni chantajes la harían desistir.

En el momento que salió de la oficina de su jefe dudaba que siguiera interesado en su hermanita. Había cortejado a una mujer comprometida, claro que él no lo sabía, pero estaba segura que él se había sentido mal por ello ¿Qué podía hacer ella para enmendar ese daño? Sin embargo todo salió bien, después de unos días había recuperado su confianza y todo estaba como si nada hubiese pasado. De hecho se le veía de muy buen humor-Recordó el hermoso brillo de sus ojos. Siempre era tan lindo. Decidió salir de su ensoñación y volvió a la realidad. Estaba en veremos ese lugar en finanzas. Si no lograba obtenerlo, obtendría algo mejor después y el triunfo sería más gratificante. Además había crecido una nueva esperanza en ella. Tal vez, tal vez era posible tener a Keitaro para ella. Suspiró, si aún quería llevar a cabo el resto de sus planes, tendría que ponerse a trabajar. Sacó su teléfono celular y encontró ese ansiado contacto que tanto le había costado conseguir esa mañana. Esperó en la línea.

-¿Hola?-respondió una chillona voz. Se oía mucho bullicio.

-¡Shampoo! –gritó.

-¿Quién es? ¿Hola? No te escuchó-

-Soy Nabiki. Te habló porque es una emergencia Ranma y Aka-

-¡No oigo nada! –gritó la chica con la que intentaba comunicarse.

-¡Shampoo! ¿Qué estás haciendo? Cuelga ese teléfono –dijo la voz de una mujer mayor.

-¡Shampoo espera! -gritó con desesperación.

Colgaron ¿Ahora qué? Todo el año teniéndola aquí y justamente ahora a esa boba se le ocurría irse de viaje. Tendría que recurrir al plan B.

* * *

Hacía unas cuantas horas que había abierto el restaurante ya estaba lleno, ¿Eso tenía que significar algo? ¿No? –se sonrió a sí misma –Todo estaba yendo de maravilla. La había aceptado en Lecordon Bleu Tokyo, su negocio iba viento en popa. Si ahora la estaba yendo bien, cuando se graduara sería mucho mejor y…-se sonrojó cuando su imaginación voló hasta… -¡Ryoga!- gritó al chico desorientado cuando escuchó el escándalo proveniente de la cocina -¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que esa no es la salida?-dijo al entrar y ver al chico sepultado entre un montón de ollas y vasijas – ¡Ordena este lugar! –exclamó y se retiró del lugar.

-Como digas –dijo -Gruñona –murmuró.

-¡Te escuché! -gritó su jefa.

Ese chico la sacaba de quicio. Siempre era tan irritante. Suspiró y decidió olvidar ese momento. Tenía clientes que atender. A propósito de clientes, se extraño al ver a alguien sentada en su restaurante. Se dirigió hacia allá.

-¿Puedo tomar tu orden?-

-No gracias -dijo observando disgustadamente a los clientes que comían los panes que se servían en el lugar -Estoy en una dieta orgánica -sonrió de mala gana.

-Bueno señorita ecológica, si no estás aquí para comer, ¿qué se te ofrece?-

-Bien, sólo vine para entregarte la invitación -dijo mientras sacaba un sobre de su bolso.

-¿Invitación? –preguntó confundida.

-¿No estás enterada? –preguntó.

-Habla claro-dijo desesperada.

-¡Dah!- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo -Para la boda de tu mejor amigo-

-¿Qué?-

-¿No lo sabías? Ranma y Akane se casaran este viernes-

-¿Cómo dices? -expresó -Esto debe ser una broma y no estoy para que jueguen conmigo -dijo en tono amenazante.

Nabiki no se dejo amedrantar ante el tono de la chica -Bien, tómalo como quieras- se levantó de la silla -Tengo cosas que hacer- puso la invitación sobre la mesa y salió del lugar dejando a una confundida Ukyo en su restaurante.

* * *

Ranma se encontraba sólo en su casa haciendo unas llamadas ¿Quién diría que por más sencilla que fuera una boda, no era tan simple de organizar? Ya era mitad de semana y todavía faltaban cosas por arreglar, para sus padres era fácil, pero ni loco se pondría en sus manos. Ni se molestó en avisarles mientras se encontraban en aquel viaje. Bueno tal vez lo había aprovechado esa oportunidad para lograr su cometido. La mañana del lunes cuando regresaron les comunicó lo que pretendía hacer.

-¿Ranma?, ¿Todavía estás aquí? –Preguntó su madre -¿Ranma? – Al no obtener respuesta se dirigió a la cocina. Tomó algunos ingredientes y empezó a preparar el desayuno.

-Buenos días –saludó a su ocupada madre.

-Buenos días –dijo a su hijo. Dejo lo que hacía y lo abrazó –Te extrañé –expresó cálidamente -¿Tienes hambre?-dijo para después servirle el desayuno.

-¿Y el viejo Genma?- preguntó mientras devoraba la comida con rapidez como era usual.

-Está arreglando lo del taxi –explicó -Aunque ya lleva tiempo afuera –dijo extrañada –En fin -sonrió.

-Ya me imaginó que está arreglando –murmuró pensando en lo tacaño que era.

-¿Decías algo? –dijo mientras empacaba el almuerzo para su hijo.

-Sí- sonrió -¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?-

-Excelente. Demasiado tiempo que no visitaba Okinawa –dijo contenta.

-Me alegro que la hayan pasado bien –dijo mientras tomaba el último bocado. Se levantó de la mesa y dejo el plato en el fregadero.

-¿Alguna novedad?-

-Ah. Llegaron los recibos –dijo mostrándole los sobres que se encontraban en la barra.

-¿Sólo eso? –preguntó Nodoka.

-Aja -dijo -Te veo en la noche -anunció a su madre y emprendió el camino para abandonar la cocina. Se detuvo y regresó como alguien lo hace cuando recuerda algo- Ah y otra cosa más, me casó el viernes- Nodoka tenía la intención de hablar, pero se adelantó -Sí con Akane- dijo –Adiós –Ahora si despareció de su vista.

-¡Ranma! –gritó.

El chico entró de nuevo a la cocina -¡Cierto!- exclamó y después golpeó con el puño su frente -Casi lo olvidó –dijo tomando el objeto que contenía su almuerzo. No pudo contener más su risa y miró a su mamá.

-Sr. Gracioso, sabía qué harías lo que te correspondía -lo abrazó fuerte –Estoy tan orgullosa de ti –

Después vinieron los comentarios que esperaba, que era muy varonil, que era todo un hombre. No es que no lo fuera, si era algo obvio, además de ser un sujeto atractivo y el mejor artista marcial, pensaba con el ego inflado a no más poder.

Cuando su padre se enteró literalmente se puso a bailar, al fin tendría lo que por tantos años había trabajado, no por nada había desperdiciado dieciséis años pasando penurias con él. Eso le hizo enfadar ¿Creía que porque se casaba con Akane, tendría el dojo? Para nada, el dojo sería de su esposa, sabía que era su sueño, él sólo estaría apoyándola para realizarlo. No iba a dejar que Genma Saotome pusiera mano en el lugar. De eso se iba a encargar él –pensó frunciendo el ceño. Exhaló y se concentró en el viernes. Sólo tres días más y estaría con ella, para siempre…

En la oscura cocina sólo se podía escuchar el sonido de los roces de labios y el de las respiraciones cuando la pareja tomaba aire. Las dos sombras se mecieran como el viento hace un par de hojas, a veces la izquierda o a la derecha, dependiese el caso de quien ganaba en tomar el mando. Finalmente vino la parte más dolorosa cuando separaron sus labios quejándose. Ella con los dedos al pecho de él, arrugando la tela de la camisa. Él sólo pudo suspirar pesadamente. Sin dejar se sostenerla con su mano izquierda, pegando su frente con la de ella. Aspirando el agradable que emanaba su prometida. Esperar. Esperar. Puso distancia, le dio la espalda y desabrochó el primer botón de la blanca camisa de vestir. A pesar de que el invierno estaba próximo a llegar, sentía como un calor intenso le recorría el cuerpo y lo sofocaba en sobremanera. Vaya, ahora todo tenía sentido. Había que vivirlo para entenderlo. Suspiró divertido el chico de los ojos azules al recordar eso. Hasta olvidado el amargo momento que la Reina del Hielo le había hecho ¿Cómo habían terminado así? ¡Oh, sí! –Recordó el incidente de la quemadura en su mano ¡Bah! En su vida había pasado cosas peores que una dolorida mano ¿Qué los había guiado a estar en esa situación? –_Ahh… -_ Recordó sonrojado.

En la cocina se encontraban en silencio los dos chicos. Tensionados por el momento amargo que acababan de pasar. Akane sacaba lo que ocuparía del botiquín de primeros auxilios, o eso parecía, a decir verdad sólo podían ver con el reflejo de la luna. Ninguno insistió en prenderla.

–Dame tu mano-dijo Akane seria. El chico se la extendió esperando el dolor cerrando los ojos – Ni siquiera te he tocado-

-¡Ya sé!- gritó -¡Ouu!- se quejó cuando sintió el alcohol en su palma.

-A veces eres tan niño- dijo ella fijando la mirada en su tarea, evitando los ojos azules

-Oh, habla la señorita madurez- pronunció preparándose para escuchar el siguiente insulto y que su mano sufriera un poco más, pero nada de eso ocurrió.

–Sólo…- calló.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás preocupada por mi?-

–No- dijo ella cuando envolvía su mano en una venda. El chico rodó los ojos y resopló cansado.

–Sólo olvidemos esto, ¿quieres?-

-Bien- dijo sin prestarle el mínimo interés.

-Bien- pronunció enfadado. Ahora lo ignoraba -Lo haces mal-

-¿Qué?

–La pones mal-

-Sé perfectamente cómo hacerlo- dijo indignada, si asistía la escuela de medicina en TODAI ¿Cómo se atrevía? – ¿Quién lo dice, el kinesiólogo de la Metropolitana?- dijo mofándose.

-Nerd-

-Niño promedio-

-Te vas a casar conmigo- dijo, le hacía mueca sacando la lengua. Akane lanzó un golpe a su estomago pero este lo detuvo con su mano izquierda, tirando de su brazo la acercó a su pecho.

–Siempre tan predecible- Justo ahí fue cuando cayó en la cuenta de que todo lo había hecho a propósito y se limitó a sonreír levemente evadiendo su mirada. Se acercó él, buscando sus labios…

… y así ocurrió –pensó embobado pensando en Akane. Akane, lo daría todo por ella. Estaría con ella toda la vida. Practicando las artes marciales junto a ella, manejando la escuela… aunque eso tendría que esperar un poco más. Sí quería que Akane tuviera su boda, tendría que dar casi todo su dinero. Lo había estado ahorrando para abrir la escuela o para viajar a China juntos, pero después vino lo de la boda. No había planeado casarse así de pronto, todo había pasado tan rápido. Sin embargo no se arrepentía de ello. Sólo se casarían una vez. Tendrían más tiempo que vida para realizar sus otros sueños.

Faltaba poco, sí faltaba poco para estar con ella, pero antes de eso aún tenía asuntos pendientes que arreglar, en especial con…

-¡Hola! –saludó con alegría su amiga cuando entraba a su casa.

-¡Ukyo, hola! -dijo feliz al ver a su amiga -¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien, desaparecido- -No te he visto desde hace mucho ¿Dónde te has metido?-

-Ah. Es que tenía trabajo. En fin, ¿Cómo te va en la escuela?-

-Bien, nada nuevo-

-Wow ¿Qué es eso? –dijo al ver el paquete que llevaba Ukyo en las manos.

-Bueno, pensé en ti y en tu favorito-

-Siempre tan considerada, ¿por qué no vamos al comedor y nos ponemos al día? Hay mucho de qué hablar –dijo eso último con seriedad. Entraron en el comedor -Toma asiento mientras consigo algo de beber en la cocina –le dijo a su amiga.

Ranma como era usual comía con gusto lo que ella le había preparado. Siempre le hacía feliz verlo así, pensaba, sin embargo había otra cosa que le inquietaba, lo que Nabiki le había dicho, tenía que averiguarlo ahora.

-Oye, Ranma-

Dejo de comer el platillo -¿Sí? –preguntó.

-No, nada –dijo y después sonrió.

-¿Qué pasa? –dejo a un lado la comida.

-Es que… -hizo una pausa –Bueno hay un rumor por ahí –dijo y después rió.

-¿Qué rumor?-

-Es acerca de…- hizo otra pausa y después una pausa y después se paso una mano por el cabello -¿Puedes creerlo? Dicen por ahí que te casaras con Akane –expresó divertida.

La expresión del chico cambió, estaba esperando un poco más antes de decírselo, encontrar la manera de hacerlo sin lastimarla, pero ahora tendría que hacerlo.

-¿Por qué pones esa cara? –preguntó ella -¿Es cierto? –interrogó esperando lo peor.

-Ukyo…-

-¿Es verdad?- interrogó una vez más -¡Responde! –exclamó con enfado poniéndose de pie.

-Es cierto –confesó.

-Pe… pe… pero estás comprometido conmigo-

-Ukyo…- hizo una pausa -No quiero lastimarte… pero debo aclararte que nunca te propuse algo –expresó con honestidad.

-¡Ranma!- exclamó -¡Fueron diez años! –alzó la voz.

-¡Era un niño! –gritó y se puso de pie -¡Yo no sabía nada! ¡Todo es culpa de papá y sus tratos! –se justificó.

-El tuyo con Akane también es un trato, ¡pero pareces muy contento con ello! –reclamó Ukyo.

-Lo que hay entre Akane y yo es diferente. Lo hago porque así lo deseo-

-¿Cuándo? –preguntó calmada.

-¿Perdón?-

-¿Desde cuándo quieres estar con ella?-

-Yo…-

-¡Responde!-

-Casi desde el principio –confesó.

-¡Qué!- exclamó -¿Estás diciendo que la querías cuando llegué y aún así seguiste dándome esperanzas? ¡Es eso lo que estás diciendo! –dijo y después y le dio una sonora bofetada.

El chico se repuso del golpe que le había dado Ukyo, después la miró a los ojos -Yo no sabía…-

-¿No sabías? –

-No tenía de cómo manejar eso. Ni siquiera quería aceptarlo –dijo avergonzado -Todo era nuevo y yo…-

-¿Sabes qué? –dijo con amargura -Guárdate tus explicaciones. No quiero volver a verte y no quiero que te aparezcas en mi restaurante- sentenció -¿Entendiste? Te quiero fuera de mi vida –salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la puerta. El joven la siguió hasta posicionarse en la entrada.

-¡Ukyo! –la tomó del brazo

-No me toques- amenazó y deshizo el agarre.

-¡Ukyo, no quiero que termine así! -Quiero que sigas siendo mi amiga –dijo con ojos suplicantes.

-Yo no quiero ser tu amiga –dijo fría, abrió la puerta y se fue. Había perdido a su amiga, incrustó su puño en una de las paredes ¿Por qué? Se cuestionaba enojado, pero sabía muy bien el por qué. Todo por ser un cobarde, un maldito cobarde. Tenía razón de estar furiosa.

* * *

-Sr. Tanaka, buenas tardes- saludó cortésmente al hombre mayor -y –Kinomoto- dijo con poco entusiasmo a su rival.

-No podía dejar que Himeko viniera por separado- dijo el hombre -Gracias por invitarnos Nabiki- sonrió condescendiente.

-No hay de qué- esbozó una sonrisa -Estamos celebrando algo importante-

-Hablando de celebraciones –intervino la joven -¿Sabes quién me llamó hoy?–pronunció alegre la -El comité de industrias-

-Dijeron que llamarían el lunes –dijo segura.

-¿Pues qué crees? Se adelantó. Oh más bien me pidieron que no lo dijera, pero ahí te va –rió infantilmente -Me dieron la feliz noticia que me moverán al puesto disponible en finanzas- comunicó a -¿No te parece maravilloso?-le dijo alegre, pero para Nabiki era evidente que lo hacía con malicia para molestarla.

La joven Tendo trató de hacer su mejor pose para que no se notara su sorpresa. Esa tonta lo había conseguido. Apostaría su vida que estaba regocijándose viéndola perder. No le daría el gusto de burlarse de ella –Felicidades- dijo mientras sonreía hipócrita conteniendo lo que en verdad sentía –Me da gusto por ti-

-Gracias- sonreía de igual forma -Este es un día especial ¿no lo crees?-

-Así es-dijo -Pasen por allá-les indicó con su mano.

-Gracias Tendo-

-¿Por qué? ¡Ush! No pudo continuar de hacer coraje porque una voz la había llamado.

-Nabiki- sonrió genuino Keitaro -Hola-

-Sr. Tomisawa -dijo alegre. Podía sentirse casi suspirar. Era todo un sueño. Sí se veía bien en esos trajes que usaba todos los días en la oficina. Hoy con ese frac se veía arrebatadoramente irresistible –Me alegro tanto que haya venido –En realidad le sorprendía verlo ahí. Cuando le entregó la invitación de la boda dudaba que volviera a pisar su casa, después del tremendo chasco que se había llevado en aquella visita, pero bueno aquí estaba.

-Es la boda de tu hermana, ¿no?- dijo alegre -Me alegro mucho que esté con la persona indicada-

-Sí. Claro-dijo sin prestar mucha atención y le sonreía como una boba -¿Viene solo? Lo acomodaré por acá conmi –no pudo terminar la oración cuando de repente una voz habló.

-Cielo -dijo una joven, aproximadamente de la edad de su jefe. Era muy bonita de facciones delicadas. Largo cabello negro. Poseedora de una pálida piel de la cual Blanca Nieves se sentiría celosa. Era en verdad bella. Tenía un brillo especial. De cierta manera le daba un aire a su hermana menor. Esperen un momento… -¿Cielo?-

-Ah, Nabiki- Miró a la joven y la tomó con delicadeza del brazo -Permíteme presentarte a Akemi Yoshikawa-

-¿Akemi? ¿Akemi Yoshikawa? ¿Su ex novia? ¿Su perfecta ex novia? ¿La bella hija del adinerado Toshio Yoshikawa?-

-Nos conocimos hace años cuando estudiábamos en Keio y hace poco decidí volver a buscarla -dijo mientras le sonreía embobado.

-Es un gusto conocerte Nabiki- sonrió -Keitaro me ha comentado lo buena que eres con él. Te aprecia mucho –dijo la encantadora joven.

-El gusto es mío Señorita Yoshikawa-

-Futura señora Tomisawa-

-¡Keitaro!- la joven se sonrojó ante la intervención de su prometido.

-Nos comprometimos ayer- dijo a su asistente -Cada quien tiene que estar donde le pertenece -dijo cálidamente a Nabiki, a la cual la noticia le había caído como balde de agua fría, primero lo de Kinomoto y luego esto, pensaba que el día no podía empeorar más. Puso su mejor cara para disimular su molestia.

-Me alegro por ustedes –dijo con una leve sonrisa. Después hubo un silencio incomodo -Ah, sí pasen por allá–les indició el lugar.

- Te veremos más tarde –anunció su jefe que iba del brazo de su prometida.

-Sí- suspiró -Por supuesto-dijo para ella mientras veía a la feliz pareja buscar lugar. Sentía algo que nunca antes había experimentado, ¿Cómo se le llamaba celos? ¿Celos? ¡Ja!, para nada, más bien sentía inconmensurables deseos de tomar a la novia de Keitaro por su elegante vestido, tirarla al piso y hacerle perder todo ese porte y gracia con la que caminaba a su lado. Optó por largarse de ahí. Eso se sacaba por tener tan buena voluntad para ayudar ¿A quién le importaba este estúpido evento? – ¡Fuera de mi camino! –gritó a al pobre chico encargado de bajar los arreglos con las flores. El chico suspiró tranquilo al haber rescatado el florero que casi se le había resbalado de las manos.

* * *

Sí que había mucho movimiento en la residencia Tendo, invitados llegando, gente que arreglaba los últimos detalles, flores por aquí y por allá. Cuando de repente Lo vio, en ese frac negro y corbata. Siempre era tan atractivo. Abriéndose paso entre toda ese multitud, con una hermosa sonrisa desde que había reconocido a lo lejos -Hey viniste –dijo contento.

-No podía perdérmelo –dijo a su amigo.

-Me alegra mucho que estés aquí -

La chica sonrió –Sí… -dijo indecisa, evitando mirarlo, pero se decidió a enfrentarlo -Perdóname –dijo apenada -Dije tantas cosas y…-

-Está bien- dijo avergonzado -Me lo merecía -

-¿Sabes? Mejor dejémoslo atrás –sonrió ampliamente -Estoy feliz por ti-

-Gracias por venir y no dejarme sólo-

La chica quería decirle algo, lo que fuera, pero no pudo articular nada, solamente abrió los brazos. El chico la comprendió, se acercó y ella lo estrechó fuertemente.

* * *

Se había confiado, se confió que Ranma ya no vivía con Akane. Que ya no mantenía contacto con ella. Pensó que la había olvidado. Que ahora la competencia sólo era Shampoo. Rió internamente -Shampoo, vaya sorpresa que se dará esa boba cuando regresé- Perder ante Akane, nunca había querido aceptarlo, pero esto ya se veía venir. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos había vuelto con Akane, su primer amor, el único que había tenido y probablemente el último que tendría.

Se veían encantadores juntos. Odiaba aceptarlo pero así era. Sonriéndose el uno al otro, como si nadie más existiese –observaba con tristeza Ukyo. Después llegaron a la parte decisiva. La tan famosa frase que toda la muchedumbre esperaba. El morbo de esperar a alguien levantarse de su lugar y objetar sorpresivamente causando un gran escándalo -Si hay alguien que se oponga a esta unión, que hable ahora o calle para siempre –al terminar la sentencia Nabiki miró con atención hacia el lugar de Ukyo. La chica entendió lo que la avara chica insinuaba. Todo era un juego de ajedrez para aquella mujer, podía jurar que disfrutaba observarla. La miró un momento. Después a la pareja que se juraba amor eterno. Suspiró y cerró los ojos con pesadez.

Enseguida, típico enunciado que concreta la unión. Escuchó el bullicio de la gente animada. Lo había perdido para siempre.

Contemplando el blanco mantel, la chica de larga cabellera castaña se encontraba sentada en solitaria, triste, ¿desolada? Daba igual. Este era el peor momento de su vida y al parecer alguien estaba al pendiente de empeorarlo aún más.

* * *

-Vaya, al parecer no lo amabas tanto como decías –dijo divertida la mediana de las Tendo.

-No te metas en lo que no te importa –dijo con seriedad.

Inclinó su cuerpo para hablarle a UKyo más de cerca -Bien. Espero que encuentres a alguien que en verdad pueda contigo -dijo mientras la barría de arriba abajo, como diciendo ¿A quién engañaba con ese vestido tan femenino? -¿Qué te parece Ryoga?-dijo cuando volteó a ver al chico desorientado quien aparentemente estaba pasando un incomodo momento -Al parecer puede manejar muy bien lo bruto- pronunció divertida -y lo raro -dijo despectivamente.

-Mi paciencia se está agotando, te sugiero me dejes sola –amenazó.

-Bien- se alejó de la chica -Ni que fueras tan importante- se burló –Perdedora -dijo cuando se iba del sitio.

* * *

Nada de lo que planeó resultó. No pudo separar a Ranma y Akane. No consiguió su lugar en finanzas. No pudo vender su casa ni el dojo. No pudo conseguir ni a Keitaro. El único hombre del que se había enamorado estaba con otra ¿Qué más podría salir mal?

-¿Por qué tan sola? –dijo con su usual tono presuntuoso un alto chico que vestía un traje azul marino.

-Piérdete Kuno. No estoy de humor –

-De todos modos no venía a buscarte a ti. Tengo que salvar a tu hermana de este matrimonio, ¿Dónde está mi amada Akane?-

-Se fue con su esposo hace media hora-

-¡Ese Saotome!- exclamó –Menos mal que aún me queda la chica del cabello de fuego-

-Lo intente todo y nada resultó. Perfecto –dijo la chica.

-¿Dijiste algo?-preguntó.

-No. Nada- sonrió débilmente -¿Qué tal? No te he visto en Keio-

-No soy comprendido ahí-

-Te expulsaron-

-Regresaré el próximo semestre-

-Ja, ja, ja. Con dinero baila el perro, ¿no?-

-Hey- llamó su atención -¿Quieres pasear en la limo?-

-De acuerdo –se levantó de su asiento, tomando su bolso -Te concederé ese honor por 10 mil yens –dijo recordando viejos tiempos.

-Siempre tan ambiciosa Nabiki –dijo mientras le ofrecía su brazo y la chica lo aceptaba.

-Y muy orgullosa de serlo –dijo segura al chico.

* * *

Notas: ¿Qué les pareció? Tengo que aclarar unos puntos referentes a Nabiki, si lo notaron en capítulos anteriores deje algunas pistas que se encontraba interesada en su jefe y bueno aquí se revela que lo amaba, pero buuu las ex novias son peligrosas y aquí la chica Tendo lo comprobó.

También Nabiki es una especie de snob, al asistir a una universidad tan costosa y prestigiosa y trabajar en esa empresa quiere ese mundo para ella. Enfaticé algunas inseguridades con Akemi, que es lo que Nabiki quiere ser.

Wow, muchos sentimientos encontrados. No me quedaba más que pedirles el feedback.

Gracias a todos los que me leen y me dejan reviews.


	15. Chapter 15

Los días que habían estado en esa linda cabaña en las montañas hasta ahora había sido grandiosos, ¿Quién dirían que a sus casi dieciocho años ya estaría casado? Dio un largo suspiro. Este tiempo a solas era magnifico. Por fin podían expresarse libremente. Era una lástima que tuviesen que irse hoy. Toda la tranquilidad que tenían en el lugar, para regresar de nuevo.

-Ya hablé con tía Nodoka –dijo la joven cerrando la puerta del balcón -Dice que nos espera con un gran recibimiento-dijo y después puso el celular en el buro.

-Qué bien –sonrió.

La chica se acercó a su esposo, poniéndose de puntillas para besarlo. El chico la elevó un poco y ella rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, besando sus labios lentamente. Cuando terminó el contacto volvió a ponerla en el suelo. Su esposa lo abrazó por la cintura, jugueteando con el cordón de los pantalones y después acariciando el descubierto pecho.

-Me gusta cómo te queda –dijo él aludiendo a la roja camisa que su esposa vestía.

-A mí me gustan más como quedan estos -dijo levantando un poco la camisa para mostrarle los bóxers -Me siento más cómoda–

-Qué atractiva –dijo con una media sonrisa y luego la estrechó en sus brazos –Quisiera quedarme aquí-

-Yo igual, pero algún día tendríamos que regresar ¿no?- suspiró mientras se acomodaba en el duro pecho y cerraba los ojos al sentirse protegida en él -Vaya vivir con tu mamá será interesante- hizo una pausa -Nunca he vivido en otro lugar-

-Sí –dijo concentrado mirando hacia la ventana mientras acariciaba la espalda de ella. Ni loco iría a vivir con las Tendo, ya sé imaginaba todos los problemas que se acarrearía con Nabiki. Lo mejor sería mantener distancia, al menos él, Akane podía seguir conviviendo con normalidad con ella. Recordó como se le había ocurrido arreglar el asunto…

A escasos días de la boda la pareja caminaba con tranquilidad en la agradable noche.

-Akane-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Hay un asunto que nos hemos hablado-

-¿Qué es?-

-En donde viviremos-

-¿En dónde viviremos? –dijo extrañada.

-Bueno, yo… no quiero vivir en tu casa-

-¿Qué? –dijo ella -¿Por qué no? ¿A qué viene esto Ranma?-

-Es que…-

-Es por Nabiki, ¿verdad?-

-No… -mintió –Es sólo que he estado pensando que podríamos rentar un departamento. Conozco algunos cerca de la universidad-

-¿No te parece que sería algo costoso?-

-Pero tendríamos nuestro espacio- hizo una pausa -Sólo nosotros dos –dijo con un leve sonrojo. Ella también se sonrojó y tomó su mano. Sonriendo tímida evitando mirarlo –A mí también me gustaría eso Ranma -dijo con una leve sonrisa mientras miraba a lo lejos. Siguieron caminando.

-Pero por más que nos agrade la idea, también tenemos que considerar que invertiríamos dinero en un lugar que nunca sería nuestro. Sería mejor invertirlo en pagar la escuela o ahorrar para el dojo… qué sé yo…-

-Tienes razón –dijo y rápidamente se le ocurrió algo -¿Qué te parece si vivimos en mi casa?-

-¿En tu casa? -preguntó -¿Con tus padres?- dijo sorprendida ¿Vivir con Nodoka Saotome? Claro que ya había vivido con ella el tiempo que se quedaron en su casa, pero ahora sería distinto. Estando en territorio de su tía no se imaginaba de lo que era capaz. Si en la casa Tendo era tan, tan… podría decirse "desinhibida" con sus comentarios y actitudes, no se imaginaba lo que haría ya estando en su casa.

-¿Por qué no? –dijo mientras enarcaba una ceja y soltaba su mano. Detuvieron el paso–¿Insinuaba algo? No tenía humor de pelear.

-Es sólo que me parece mejor vivir en casa. Incluso estás más acostumbrado a mi casa. Sería mejor vivir con mis hermanas –se excusó para así evitar lo que ya presentía.

-_Exactamente por eso no quiero vivir ahí_ –pensó.

-Creo que llevarte a un lugar que podría decirse que es mío, me haría sentir mejor-

-¿De eso se trata? No tienes que probarme nada-

-Sólo quiero hacer lo que se tiene que hacer –insistió casi con impaciencia.

Sabía que era algo especial con esas cosas -Bien. Si eso te hace sentir más cómodo entonces viviremos con tus padres –cedió ante su proposición.

Besó los sedosos cabellos y aspiró el agradable aroma.

-Bueno hay que empacar –sonrió a su esposo y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios el cual aceptó gustoso.

* * *

Después del caluroso recibimiento y por caluroso se hace referencia a todas las insinuaciones por parte de la madre de Ranma, insinuaciones que hacían colorear los rostros de los recién casados, el matrimonio se encontraba subiendo las escaleras de la casa para dejar las maletas que Ranma llevaba en las manos. Llegaron a la puerta, ella la abrió para así entrar al oscuro cuarto. El joven dejo el equipaje en el suelo y después encendió la luz. La muchacha quedó sin habla. La habitación era encantadora, predominaban los colores claros, blancos y beige.

-Es muy bonito –dijo ella encantada.

-Mamá me ayudó. Ella sabe más de estas cosas –dijo mientras con delicadeza deslizaba de los hombros de su esposa la chaqueta de mezclilla que vestía y después la ponía en el perchero. Ella miraba con atención el cuarto. Observó las bonitas cortinas. Se acercó a la cama, tocó la textura del bello edredón, era suave y cálido. A cada lado de la cama había dos buros con una lámpara en cada uno.

-¿Qué? –preguntó y después se sentó a su lado.

-Es que me sorprendes –dijo mientras sonreía. Todo lo que había hecho en por ella en los últimos meses. Ni en sus mejores sueños se había imaginado todo esto. Sí, estaba viviendo un sueño. Era su príncipe –Es que –rió -¿Quién lo habría pensado?-

-¿En verdad creías que era un sujeto tan desagradable?-

-Mmmm- miró divertida hacia el techo. Sí lo pensaba. ¿Cómo no lo pensaría? La había hecho en grande con todos sus "halagos", eran los pensamientos de él.

-¿Todavía no olvidas eso? –

Akane acercó su mano a la de él, entrelazó sus dedos y después lo miró a sus hermosos ojos-Podría decirse que estoy empezando a olvidar –sonrió ella acercándose un poco más.

-¿Qué más puedo hacer para que sigas olvidando? –él la imitó y sonrió igual.

Ella no dijo nada, sólo lo tomó del rostro e inclinó el suyo uniendo sus labios con los de él. Él la correspondió profundizando más el beso. La tomó de la cintura, acercándola todavía más. Nada podía interrumpir este momento o tal vez…

-¡Chicos! ¿Qué les parece si..?-

Ambos se separaron rápidamente cuando vieron a Nodoka. Uno en cada extremo de la habitación.

-¿Qué pasa mamá? -

-¡Nada! –dijo alegre –Sigan con lo que estaban haciendo –dijo sonriente.

-¡No estábamos haciendo nada! –protestaron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras se sonrojaban furiosamente. Algunas costumbres no se quitan fácilmente.

-No se preocupen por mí. Imaginen que nunca vine –dijo contenta y después cerró la puerta dejando sola a la avergonzada pareja.

* * *

Notas: ¿Qué tal? Hubo romance o ¿no? xD

Gracias a todos los que dieron review y me leen, en especial a AkaneKagome, gracias por darme review de cada capítulo. Me gusta mucho como escribes y que te guste mi historia wow me hizo el día :) También quiero agradecer a mis fieles lectoras MaRce kid nicky's girl, Jesi Saotome, Belli, Diana Tendo, Megumi san y Rutabi. Gris bienvenida a la historia :)

Hasta la próxima.


	16. Chapter 16

-No entiendo –dijo un niño de aproximadamente seis años.

-¡Qué!-exclamó el chico de cabello azabache -Ya lo expliqué seis veces –dijo casi desesperado.

-Para ti es fácil. Ya lo sabes –dijo el niño molesto.

-A tu edad sólo observaba dos veces y con eso era suficiente-

-¿Estás llamándome tonto? –dijo el pequeño enarcando una ceja.

-Pues…-el chico miró hacia el techo.

-Wow, pequeño Ren ya vinieron por ti –dijo el señor Yamada observando por la ventana el auto de la madre del niño.

-Adiós te esperamos mañana –El niño se despidió con su mano y salió del lugar.

-Paciencia Saotome-

-Lo lamento es que…-se disculpó.

-Recuerda que no todos los niños son Ranma Saotome- dijo divertido -Está bien. Sólo sé más paciente.

-Lo intentaré-

El hombre soltó una risa -Espera a que tengas los tuyos y empieces a formar tu familia –dicho esto lo dejo a solo en la gran sala de entrenamiento.

-Claro… - El sólo pensar en niños lo fastidiaba sobremanera, eran tan molestos y pequeños y llorones. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. No era tiempo de pensar en eso. Definitivamente no.

* * *

La joven se encontraba en el cuarto de lavado sacando las prendas de la lavadora, ¿desde cuándo esta camiseta era rosa? –se preguntaba la chica. Después golpeó su frente e introdujo su mano de nuevo y encontró la camisa roja ¡Qué torpe! No pudo seguir recriminándose cuando escucho que llamaban a la puerta. La joven salió del lugar y se dirigió hacia la entrada para abrirla.

-¡Kasumi! –exclamó contenta y abrazó a su hermana –Pasa- le dijo ¿Cómo estás? ¿Nabiki? ¿Cómo está todo en casa?-

-Estamos bien Akane –dijo sonriente Kasumi.

-Ven, vamos a la sala- Tomó su mano -¿Quieres un té o algo?-

-No gracias-sonrió -Tenía algunos mandados que hacer y bueno decidí aprovechar y venir para hablarte de algo que no me parecía apropiado tratar por teléfono-

-¿De qué se trata?-

-Esta mañana recibí una llamada –hizo una pausa -Era el abogado de papá. Quiere hablarnos del testamento-

-¿El testamento? -preguntó -Vaya. No se me había ocurrido algo como eso-

-Me dijo que si podríamos ir mañana a medio día a la lectura-

-Claro-

-Quisiera quedarme más, pero tengo cosas que hacer y supongo que tú también –dijo sonriendo levemente –Poco tiempo sin ti y no dejo de extrañarte –dijo con tristeza.

-Yo igual –dijo y después abrazó fuertemente a su hermana mayor.

-Nos vemos mañana –se despidió y abrió la puerta -Ah lo olvidaba –se detuvo y volteo -¿Podrías pedirle a Ranma que te acompañe?-

-Por supuesto-

-Bien, hasta mañana-

-Adiós-

* * *

En la oficina del Sr. Yamasaki se encontraban las hermanas Tendo y Ranma, el cual sentía que sobraba ahí, sin embargo no era el único que lo pensaba, también su cuñada que no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

-Veamos –dijo el abogado –Tomen una de estas –dijo y entregó unas copias del original a cada una de las chicas Tendo y también a Ranma.

-No gracias. No la necesito –dijo el chico.

-También está involucrado -

* * *

¿Qué es esta ridiculez? ¿Todo pasa a manos de mi hermana y su esposo?- ¿Acaso nosotras no contamos también?-dijo mirando a Kasumi.

-Señorita Tendo así no son las cosas. Si lee bien las clausulas, dice que su hermana y su esposo dispondrán de la casa y el dojo tal como se había pactado, ¿Tengo entendido que ya lo sabían? La casa sigue estando a nombre de las tres. Podrán quedarse todo el tiempo que quieran en la propiedad. Y en todo caso si desean de vender, las tres partes tendrán que estar de acuerdo y se repartirán en tres partes iguales-

-Sigue siendo ridículo. Es mi casa, pero no es mi casa, ¿o me equivoco?-

-¡Nabiki! –la reprendió su hermana mayor -Sabías que ese momento llegaría-

-¿Saben qué? Me importa un bledo este asunto –dijo cuando se ponía de pie y ponía su bolso en el hombro -Me largo. Que les aproveche –la joven azotó la puerta.

-¡Nabiki!-

-Será mejor que los deje un momento -dijo el señor Yamasaki, el cual ya estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de escenarios.

-No me metan en este asunto –dijo Ranma dijo con fastidio.

-Ranma -dijo Akane.

-¿Sabes? Se me hace tarde –dijo mirando el reloj de la pared -Tengo que ir a trabajar- Rápidamente salió de la oficina.

-¡Ranma! –gritó en vano. La joven exhaló cansada –Kasumi, yo no quiero nada. No quiero quitarles algo que también es suyo- -Nabiki tiene razón, n-

-Akane, no nos quitas nada-

-El asunto que me importa es el dojo. Quédense con lo demás-

-Akane, es la voluntad de papá –dijo mirando con atención a su hermanita - Además sabíamos que esto pasaría, que tendrías el legado de la familia-

-No, yo no…-

-¿Qué?- hizo una pausa -¿Sólo por darle gusto a Nabiki no cumplirás la voluntad de papá?-

-Pero… -

-Akane –Su hermana la miró seria y la joven sólo suspiró derrotada.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Akane y Kasumi vieron a Nabiki y a lado de ésta algunas maletas -¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Kasumi.

-¿Qué es lo que parece? –dijo Nabiki.

-No puedo creer que te pongas así –pronunció Kasumi.

-Ya que la casa es de nuestra hermanita, no veo el caso a vivir en un lugar que no me pertenece-

-Las cosas no son de esa manera Nabiki –dijo Akane.

-Como digas. En fin, si no tienen nada más que decir me retiro-

-Haz lo que quieras –dijo molesta Kasumi -¿Dónde te quedaras?-

-Estaré en el departamento de Eriko. El auto de Kuno está esperándome –se asomó hacia afuera -¡Sasuke!- gritó.

-Buenas tardes –saludó el ninja para después tomar las pesadas maletas en sus manos -¿Es todo? –dijo con dificultad.

-No. Mañana vendrás por el resto que está en mi habitación. El hombre salió con dificultad el equipaje de la casa Tendo.

- Adiós-

-Adiós –se despidió Kasumi y Nabiki salió de la casa.

Su hermana mayor se recargó en la pared, mirando hacia el suelo. La imitó y tomó su mano. Kasumi no pudo contener más sus lágrimas y la abrazó para consolarla

-No llores-

-Es que… -no pudo articular palabra y salieron más lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Todo esto es mi culpa –dijo Akane con tristeza.

Kasumi se limpió las lágrimas y le sonrió a su hermanita -No. Claro que no. Ella sabía cómo sería este asunto. Sólo quería una excusa para irse –le aseguró a Akane.

* * *

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y encontró a su esposa sentada sobre la cama -¿Cómo te fue?- con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba su lado.

-Mal –dijo con honestidad.

-¿Qué pasó? –dijo preocupado.

-Se largó-

-Vaya –No se le ocurría que otra cosa decirle.

-Quiero regresar a casa –dijo ella.

-¡Qué! –exclamó.

-Que quiero regresar a casa –dijo con seriedad.

-Acordamos que viviríamos aquí-

-No dejare a Kasumi sola-

-Akane…-

-Además Nabiki ya no vive con nosotros, ya no tienes ningún problema –el chico se encontraba por protestar pero ella lo interrumpió -Te conozco demasiado bien-

-No creo que viv-lo interrumpió otra vez.

-Mi hermana me necesita –rápidamente se puso de pie -¿No lo entiendes? ¡Podrías dejar tu orgullo a un lado por una vez en tu vida! –espetó enfadada con la voz a punto de quebrarse. Le dio la espalda, mirando hacia la ventana mientras unas cuantas lágrimas salían de sus ojos. El joven se acercó a ella, la abrazó por la espalda. La muchacha lloró más, se dio la vuelta y lloró en el pecho de su esposo.

* * *

De nuevo en la casa Tendo, cuando se vio casi corrido aquella vez se había prometido a sí mismo de no regresar a vivir a ese sitio. Sí mismo, Akane tenía razón, era un egoísta. No tenía hermanos y no tenía idea de lo que Akane y Kasumi estaban sintiendo. Tal vez querían estar unidas para sobrellevar esta situación. Era un inepto en esos asuntos de familia lo que le llevó a preguntarse una vez más ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Akane se había casado con un sujeto tan torpe e insensible como él?

* * *

-Unas pequeñas calcetas -Me dijo que era mi regalo de cumpleaños –decía su desvelado amigo Koji, el chico apenas podía con su alma. Bostezó y después apoyó la cabeza sobre la mesa buscando un momento de tranquilidad. Sólo en la hora del almuerzo podría descansar. Los cuatro chicos podían sentir empatía por el chico ¿Que se sentiría estar en sus zapatos?

-Vaya sorpresa que te dio –dijo Ryo.

-Y que lo digas –dijo el adormilado muchacho.

-Por cierto ¿para cuándo es el tuyo Saotome? –preguntó Raiko.

-¿Qué? –el aludido dejo de comer y volteó confundido hacia su compañero.

-No te hagas el desentendido-

-No sé de qué me hablas –dijo frunciendo el seño al no comprender. Bebió del jugo que traía en su mano.

-Te casaste así tan de repente. Eso sólo puede significar algo –dijo Ryo.

Cuando el joven comprendió lo que se le insinuaba, escupió la bebida y se sonrojó furiosamente -¡Claro que no! –dijo acalorado.

-Si no lo esperas ahora, espéralo muy pronto –le aseguró Raiko

-No lo creo –dijo seguro -No hay planes para eso, Akane sólo se la pasa hablando de la escuela, no le interesa ese asunto aún-

-Así son todas–dijo Raiko

-Es cierto mi hermana se casó hace dos años y ya va por el tercero –expresó Ryo.

El muchacho decidió hacer oídos sordos ante los comentarios y se concentró de nuevo en comer.

-Ya casi es hora, ¿no vienes? –preguntó Ryo a Ranma.

-Aja. Esperen que acabe con esto-

-Qué asco -dijo el chico al ver la extraña mezcla de sabores.

-Tengo un antojo tremendo –dijo y después comió la rara mezcla. No sabía por qué, pero sentía las miradas sobre él -¿Qué? -preguntó ante las divertidas caras de sus amigos.

-Mis condolencias Saotome -Koji palmeó su espalda -No dormirás en los próximos veinte años –Los muchachos se fueron dejando a Ranma solo. Todos esos comentarios lo llevaron a la conclusión de preguntarse si todos se preguntaban que si la razón por la que se habían casado era… por un… bueno ¡Eso!… Ni siquiera se atrevía a pensar en la palabra.

* * *

-Hey ¿Qué haces? –preguntó Akane a su esposo que se encontraba muy concentrado mirando las estrellas.

-Sólo pensaba -

-Eso sí que es nuevo –dijo al sentarse a su lado.

-¡Oye! –replicó -¿Qué es eso?-preguntó intrigado al observar un objeto que su esposa llevaba en las manos. Era una bolsa de la cual salían unos listones de color azul.

-Mmmm. Es una sorpresa -le dijo y luego observó su reloj –Ahora son las 12:01 de la noche, creo que deberías abrirlo-

-¿Eh? -preguntó confundido.

-Es tu cumpleaños-

-Ah! ¡Sí! Es cierto –Lo había olvidado, nunca le prestaba atención a esas cosas.

-Abrelo- Sacó de la bolsa una pequeña caja con listones azules. La puso en sus manos. Estaba por quitar los listones, pero algo vino a su mente… Wow… ¿Y si se trataba de…? –vio a su esposa, la cual estaba más que confundida ante su actitud. El chico contemplaba el objeto con temor ¿Era lo que creía que era? Tal vez ahora se haría realidad. Le daba terror sólo pensarlo.

-¿Qué esperas? –dijo casi impaciente.

-Tal vez más tarde-

- ¡Por qué!- exclamó ¿Acaso despreciaba el regalo sin siquiera haberlo abierto? _¡Jamás cambias! ¿Por qué eres_- En seguida recordó algo que podría ser la razón de su indecisión –Ja, ja, ja –rió divertida -No son calcetines de bebé o algo por el estilo- dijo ella cuando recordó la anécdota que de su compañero de clases .El chico suspiró con alivio.

-Tal vez sean tu regalo de navidad- su esposo la miró asustado -¡Estoy jugando! –exclamó ella con diversión.

-Muy graciosa –dijo molesto.

-Anda –insistió ella.

-Bien, lo abriré -El chico abrió la cajita y encontró un pequeño pastel, de esos individuales con cubierta achocolatada.

-No lo hice yo-aclaró fastidiada, después sacó el pastelillo de la caja. Sacó una vela y encendedor de la bolsa que había traído inicialmente. Puso la vela en el pastel y la prendió –Pide un deseo-

El chico pensó un momento y sopló la vela.

La joven sonrió, quitó la vela y guardándola en la bolsa junto con la caja. Notó su mirada sobre ella -¿Por qué me miras así?-

-Es que tienes algo aquí -le dijo.

-.¿Qué?-

-Esto -embarró con su dedo algo de chocolate en la mejilla.

-¡Oye!-

-Puedo quitarlo -se acercó besó la mejilla.

-Mmm –sonrió al sentir los labios sobre su mejilla, después se le quedó mirando muy interesada -Ahora te manchaste tú-

-¿Sí? –preguntó.

-Aquí –Sorpresivamente tomó el pastel y lo embarró en la cara de él. Tomó la bolsa y se levantó encaminándose a bajar del techo.

-¡Ahora tendrás que quitarlo! –exclamó.

-No me gusta mucho el chocolate –dijo cuando bajaba del tejado.

- ¡Pues habrá mucho chocolate para ti!-

-Creo que en verdad quieres recibir esos calcetines ¿no? -dijo la chica.

* * *

Notas: Hola de nuevo!

Bueno tengo que decir que en este cap me enfoqué en la familia. Espero recibir sus comentarios :)

Gracias a MaRce kid nickie's girl, AkaneKagome, Belli, Diana Tendo, Rutabi, Jesi Saotome y rusa-ranmayakane por su review y también a los que pasan por aquí y me leen :)

Hasta la próxima :D


	17. Chapter 17

En una agradable noche, dentro de un establecimiento, para ser más exactos en el Ucchan's, se encontraban reunidos cuatro jóvenes disfrutando de la velada. Ukyo les había insistido mucho al joven matrimonio para que viniesen a cenar, ya que según ella, ellos se habían olvidado de su existencia y de la de Ryoga. Claro que cuando estudias y trabajas al mismo tiempo y tienes pocas horas para estar con tu pareja, lo demás sale sobrando. Aceptaron y en realidad la estaban pasando bien, darse un tiempo para olvidarse de la rutina les estaba sentando de maravilla y más si podía probar la comida de Ukyo.

-Creo que llevaré esto a la cocina –anunció la castaña mientras recogía los platos que habían usado-

-No, yo lo haré –sugirió Ryoga con una sonrisa que hacía sonrojar sus mejillas.

-Claro que no –dijo acalorada la joven.

-Yo también trabajo aquí –insistió él.

-¡Dije que no tonto! –Sorpresivamente tomó su enorme espátula y lo golpeó fuerte en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo –Enseguida regresó –dijo alegre la muchacha llevándose la vajilla consigo.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Akane al joven de la bandana.

El muchacho abrió poco a poco los ojos y contempló una bella visión –_Akane_- se sonrojó levemente. Después se enderezó y levantó del suelo -Claro que sí –dijo correspondiendo el gesto de la chica –Ya estoy acostumbrado –rió nerviosamente –Por cierto, ¿cómo van las cosas en la escuela? –le preguntó después de tomar asiento.

-Me las estoy arreglando-

-Quiere decir que no me deja dormir porque mantiene la luz prendida toda la noche –comentó su esposo.

-¡Oye! –exclamó ella.

-¿Qué? -No es mi culpa que seas una ñoña-

-¡A quién le dices ño-!-

-Ignóralo –interrumpió Ryoga -Tienes tus razones para tomarte tu carrera muy en serio. Estoy seguro que serás una gran doctora –le aseguró él.

-Gracias Ryoga. Siempre eres tan amable –sonrió genuina.

-De… na… na… nada Akane –dijo mientras reía nerviosamente como un tonto.

Por otro lado, cierto chico de ojos azules esta escena no le hacía la menor gracia. El muchacho estaba realmente enfadado, ¿Qué se creía ese? ¿Estaba implicando que no comprendía a Akane? ¿Qué no le importaba sus estudios? Y algo que ya lo intrigaba ¿Le estaba coqueteando a su esposa? Como siempre Akane era una boba como para darse cuenta de ello.

-Bueno, ¿Qué les parece si tomamos el postre? –Akane– hizo énfasis -¿Podrías ayudarme?-

-Claro –la chica se puso de pie y se dirigió donde había entrado la castaña.

Hubo silencio entre ellos. Ninguno de los dos se esforzó por establecer alguna conversación durante el lapso en que se quedaron a solas. Después las chicas regresaron y aparentemente todo siguió normal, excepto por las miradas no tan amables que Ranma le hacía a Ryoga y que éste con gusto le devolvía.

Ukyo se excusó de nuevo para ir a la cocina a revisar lo que tenía preparado para la venta del día siguiente. Dejando a los tres solos otra vez. Ranma llamó la atención de Akane poniendo su mano sobre la de ella. Las mejillas de Akane se colorearon ante el gesto ¿Por qué hacía esto? Claro, que no era porque no le gustara, sino ¿que había motivado a su esposo a hacerlo? Nunca hacían esto tipo de escenas con alguien presente. En fin, no pudo seguir cuestionándose ya que su esposo se encontraba de pie aún con la mano sobre la suya, comprendió la intención y lo imitó.

-¿Ya se van? –preguntó con tristeza la castaña cuando volvió a entrar en la habitación.

-Gracias por la invitación Ukyo –agradeció Ranma a su amiga.

-La pasamos muy bien. Creo que deberíamos hacer esto de nuevo –dijo Akane.

-Se los dije –dijo alegre Ukyo.

-Tenías razón –le aseguró Ranma.

-Siempre la tengo, ¿no? –volteó sonriente a Ryoga.

_-No es cierto –s_e decían mirándose el uno al otro moviendo los labios sin articular sonido mientras movían negativamente la cabeza.

-Creo que es hora de irnos –anunció él para luego abrir la puerta.

-¡Espero verlos más seguido! –Gritó la castaña.

-Y yo espero que vuelvan los okonomiyakis de cerdo –volteó mirando en dirección a Ryoga -¡Los extraño!-

* * *

Días después.

¿Desde cuándo? ¿Desde cuándo las ciencias del deporte se relacionan con ecuaciones matemáticas? ¡Argh! ¿Dónde está la ñoña de tu esposa cuando la necesitas? Se decía al borrar por millonésima vez el problema. Despejó su mente respirando profundo. Cuando se disponía a concentrarse otra vez, algo lo interrumpió.

-Ryoga –dijo en un tono no muy agradable -¿Qué te trae por aquí? -preguntó al joven delante de él.

-Ukyo me pidió que le entregará esto a Akane –dijo el joven indicando la bolsa de papel ya algo maltratada que traía en su mano.

-¿Por qué no vino ella? ¿No sueles perderte o algo así?-

-Ukyo está muy ocupada en el restaurante y no le quedo más remedio-

-¿Hace cuánto que saliste?-

-¡Qué te importa! –exclamó con molestia.

-Debe ser bastante tiempo -se burló- -Bien déjalo por ahí –

-Vaya, gracias por recibirme –dijo sarcástico dejando la bolsa en el suelo.

-Estoy ocupado –dijo sin prestarle atención, concentrándose de nuevo en los apuntes.

-De acuerdo-dijo el chico, emprendió unos cuantos pasos y luego se detuvo -¿Sabes? Pensé que todo había quedado en el pasado-

-Sí yo igual –dijo serio en referencia a los que había pasado aquella noche -De todos modos entre tú y yo nunca ha existido una amistad verdadera-

-Creo que tienes toda la razón –hizo una pausa -Pero sabes que, todo esto me hace pensar que ni el matrimonio te tiene seguro, ¿no?-

Se levantó inmediatamente y se puso frente de él -¿A qué te refieres? –dijo amenazante.

-Lo sabes perfectamente –dijo con firmeza, cosa que a Ranma no le gustó. Esto sí que no se iba a quedar así. El joven de los ojos azules sorpresivamente lo derribó al lanzarse sobre él. De alguna manera el chico de la bandana logró deshacerse del agarre de Ranma poniéndose de pie para seguir con el combate-¡Qué! -exclamó Ryoga -¿Te duele la verdad?-dijo mientras luchaban -Es demasiado buena para alguien como tú–el comentario lo hizo distraerse y su rival le propinaba un golpe en las costillas -No la mereces -dijo enfadado.

Esto lo hacía enfurecer ¿Así que era verdad? ¿No la había superado? No cabía la menor duda que era un canalla -Pero tú no eres mejor que yo así que ¡cállate!- –Se recuperó de aquel desliz y furioso se lanzó al ataque, tomando la ventaja.

-¡Eso crees tú! –exclamó mientras fallaba inútilmente.

-¡No me hagas reír!–dijo mordaz mientras lo esquivaba -¿Qué se siente?-

-¡Qué! –dijo al no comprender sin dejar de atacar.

-Ir siempre detrás de mis sobras -Eso sí que había dolido. Sabía que eso le lastimaría y lo sacaría de su control. Tal como lo había pronosticado, se enfureció reuniendo todas sus fuerzas para acabar con él, sin embargo su némesis ya había anticipado el movimiento. Lo atacó por su lado derecho, y después lo golpeó duro en el pecho así lanzándolo hacia el interior del estanque. Eso le enseñaría a no meterse con lo suyo, se decía molesto observando hacia donde había caído. Esperando que saliera a la superficie, pero al parecer esto no pasaba. Se acercó y lo sacó inconsciente del agua. Aunque lo detestara no tenía la sangre fría para dejarlo morir.

Venía de la cocina sin camisa y con el cabello húmedo, con una tetera en su mano. Con desprecio la arrojó sobre él –Largo-

-Ni que quisiera estar viéndote la cara–expresó mientras se vestía.

-Me alegra que el sentimiento mutuo-dijo cuando se abotonaba la camisa -No quiero que estés aquí cuando Akane regrese-

-Sí Ranma que no se entere –dijo una voz que lo dejo helado –_No_- Cerró los ojos con pesadez. Volteó a donde estaba ella ¿Cuánto había visto?

-Akane…- Lo había descubierto. Su secreto. Jamás se había imaginado que sería así –Akane yo…-

-Sólo lárgate quieres –dijo seria conteniendo su enfado.

-¡Ya! –exclamó ella y Ryoga se retiró de ahí. Por primera vez atinó a encontrar la salida de la casa Tendo.

El joven sólo observaba a la muchacha inmóvil que se encontraba a unos pasos de él. Unas cuantas lágrimas habían salido de los ojos de la muchacha. Se acercó y se puso frente a ella.

-¿Qué quieres? –dijo enfadada y las lágrimas no dejaban de salir.

-Yo…-

-¡No digas nada! ¡Sólo déjame! -sollozó, ahora si dejando salir lo que traía dentro.

-No llores –le dijo triste, mientras cariñosamente con sus manos retiraba las lágrimas.

-No me toques- la muchacha lo empujó -¿Cuándo me lo ibas a decir?-preguntó enojada, con algunas lágrimas en el rostro –Todo este tiempo conociéndonos –dijo con amargura -¿Dos años de matrimonio?-le cuestionó -Dos años y nunca te tomaste el tiempo para decírmelo. Eres… -

-¡Lo siento! ¡Nunca quise esto! –intentó acercarse de nuevo, pero ella se alejó para evitar contacto.

-Eres un aprovechado Ranma. Un aprovechado como él. Te aprovechaste de mí y dejaste de lado algo muy delicado que me involucraba- hizo una pausa -Sólo te gusta lidiar las cosas agradables de este compromiso, ¿no es así?-

-¡Eso no es así! –exclamó

-¿Entonces qué?- ¿Cuándo ibas a ser honesto?-

-Iba a decírtelo-

-Sí claro –dijo sarcástica -Si no me hubiese enterado por mi propia cuenta, jamás lo habrías dicho, ¿verdad?

-…-

El chico no dijo nada y después ella salió corriendo, emprendiendo camino hacia la escalera y el la siguió. Abrió la puerta del cuarto y la cerró tras de sí -¡Lárgate!- le gritó. Sí, ¿cómo no? se dijo mentalmente él. Giró la manija, pero tenía llave. ¡Bah! ¿Cómo si no pudiera abrirla? La abrió de un solo golpe.

-¿No entendiste? –preguntó enojada -¿Acaso ese hombre hacía todo al revés para sacarla de sus casillas?-

-Quiero que escuches como pasaron las cosas –dijo tranquilo.

-Pues ¿Sabes qué? No me interesa –dijo brusca.

-Tengo qu-

-¡Vete! –exclamó -Ya hiciste suficiente con tu silencio. Así que si tanto te gusta, ¡por qué no lo aplicas ahora y me dejas en paz! –le gritó y luego le dio la espalda.

Se dio cuenta que no resolvería nada con ella así –Bien. Te dejare sola- hizo una pausa -Hablaremos después-

-Como sea –dijo con dureza.

-Bien –Se dirigió a la salida.

-Ni se te ocurra venir – amenazó ella.

* * *

Incomodo en su antiguo cuarto. No porque se hubiese desacostumbrado a dormir en el suelo, sino porque se había acostumbrado a ella. A despertarse en medio de la noche y rodear con un brazo su cintura. A aspirar el delicioso olor de su cabello ¿Por qué? Ahora en un solo en el frío de un cuarto, sin Akane. Era tan agradable estar con ella, lo linda que era cuando en una de esas ocasiones ella también despertaba y lo sorprendía rozando con cariño su nariz con la suya o que le plantase algún tierno beso en su mejilla y después uno o dos en los labios ¿Por qué? Era una agonía dormir solo. Tendría que darle tiempo y espacio pero no demasiado. Mañana seguramente ya se calmarían algo las cosas. O al menos eso esperaba, se decía a sí mismo cuando se ponía de lado y abrazaba a una almohada.

El joven provenía del baño después de haberse dado una refrescante ducha ya que muy temprano se había levantado a hacer algo de entrenamiento. Entró al comedor y encontró a su esposa terminando su desayuno –Hola –la saludó. La joven ignoró el saludo, como si nadie hubiese entrado y comenzó a ordenar lo que había utilizado.

El muchacho se sentó frente a ella -Sólo quería hablar lo que quedo pendiente. Yo quiero… -La muchacha seguía en lo suyo ignorando lo que él decía -¿Podrías dejar a un lado eso? –sugirió con un tono algo molesto.

Akane dejo a un lado su tarea -Si con eso vas a dejar de molestar, adelante –dijo aburrida.

-_Paciencia_- Se decía en su interior. Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no complicar más las cosas -Siéntate- De mala gana a chica tomó asiento –Bien por dónde empezar… conocí a Ryoga cuando estábamos en la escue-

-¡Eso ya lo sé! –exclamó ella.

-¡Ya sé que lo sabes! -gritó desesperado –Es parte de todo lo sucedido –dio recuperando la calma -Bien, como te decía… -prosiguió su relato, cómo Ryoga lo había seguido a China y lo que le había pasado allá y el resto pues ya era historia.

-Esa es la razón por la cual me busca y quiere hacerme pagar todos sus pesares. Intenté hacerte saber que él era ese cerdo, pero no daba resultado y entre más pasaba el tiempo, se hacía más difícil. Bueno… –dijo a su esposa, la cual lo miraba desinteresada. La chica sólo bostezó –Perdón ¿Ya acabaste?-

-¿No comprendes? –dijo con un tono algo desesperado.

-Lo que no comprendo es cuando omites la parte sobre mentir –dijo ella ahora mirándolo con atención.

-¡Yo no mentí! –exclamó él poniéndose de pie.

-¡Cierto! ¡Se llama ocultar información! –gritó ella imitando la acción de él.

-Ya te expliqué que intenté decírtelo muchas veces, ¿acaso no las recuerdas? –se defendió.

-¿Sabes qué? ¡Estoy harta de tus excusas!-

-¿Sí? -¡Pues yo estoy harto de tu inmadurez!-

-¿Ahora soy inmadura? ¡Wow! ¡Eres increíble! –resopló ella tomando así todo lo que había ocupado en el desayuno para así salir del comedor, apresurando su paso al notar que su esposo venía siguiéndola.

-Piensa lo que se te dé la gana. Ya cumplí con lo que tenía que decirte –dijo molesto.

La muchacha se detuvo y dio vuelta para encararlo -Al menos puedo pensar y no dejo que unas cuantas palabrejas me laven el cerebro y me hagan olvidar lo que hiciste –dijo para después reír -Eso funcionaría con Shampoo o con alguien más boba la verdad –dijo con burla.

-Sí , tal vez sea así–después sonrió – ¿Sabes qué? Creo que tengo algo de hambre. En verdad tengo ganas de unos tallarines. Hoy podre comer algo que en verdad me guste –expresó para luego encaminarse a la puerta.

-¡Ve si me importa! –gritó enfadada -¡Por mi puedes morirte de hambre! –dijo arrojando en su dirección la taza que estaba en la mesa la cual se estrelló contra la puerta, la cual se deslizó otra vez –No te preocupes, pasa desde hace dos años. Mi esposa no sabe cocinar–dijo cínico antes de volverla a cerrar y ahora sí desaparecer de ahí.

La joven enfurecida tomó los utensilios y se dirigió a la cocina. Los arrojó con todas sus fuerzas al fregadero. Se dio la vuelta, apoyándose sobre este, cerró los ojos con fuerza y de ellos salieron las lágrimas.

* * *

Notas: ¿Qué opinan? Los problemas vuelven, ya veremos cómo salen de esta.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews pasados. Sé que ya llevo tiempo sin actualizar. Espero subir los capítulos más seguido.

Dejen reviews please :P

Hasta la próxima :)


	18. Chapter 18

_-¡Asco!_ –pensaba haciendo muecas de dolor mientras arrojaba con desprecio a un bote de basura el casi entero desayuno que había comprado en ese establecimiento de comida rápida, ¿Cómo la gente podía llamar a eso comida? Misterios de la vida.

El chico suspiró resignado y siguió vagando por el centro de la ciudad sin un rumbo fijo, disgustado con ese horrendo sabor plástico o lo que sea que fuese esa porquería ¡Qué día! No había podido arreglar nada con Akane y menos con todo lo que se habían dicho. Pero ya estaba hecho, había herido su ego, en una de sus grandes inseguridades. Se le habían salido las cosas de control y dijo algo que no pensaba o… bueno más o menos no lo pensaba, ¿para qué mentir? Bueno, sí que había exagerado con ese comentario, claro que no moría de hambre. Ni que su comida era desagradable. Ahora sus creaciones eran pasables. Eran cosas sencillas, pero el menú no era amplio y eso era lo que llegaba a cansar, sin embargo dejando a un lado eso, le gustaba la comida que hacía.

Continuó su camino y pensó otra vez en lo que había sucedido en casa. El haber mencionado lo de la comida sólo era una de las tonterías que había hecho, también había implicado que vería a Shampoo ¿En qué estaba pensando? -¿Ahora qué?- se dijo cansado. Siguió caminando, observando a su derecha los diferentes tipos de negocios: una librería, una tienda de ropa, una cafetería, una florería… ¿florería? ¿flores? Se detuvo y observo las que se encontraban afuera ¡Qué gran negocio eran las florerías! Las chicas amaban las flores. Las mujeres sí que eran extrañas, ¿por qué les emocionaba recibir algo que en días moriría? Al pensar eso, Aasu mente vino Akane. Akane no era una mujer común, claro que no lo era –se decía a sí mismo con el seño fruncido, recriminándose por haber sugerido algo que era más que obvio, pero luego su expresión se suavizó al pensar en ella –ella, era algo más, era especial… no le cabía duda de ello, pero también pensó, que incluso alguien como Akane reaccionaba como una nena ante este tipo de detalles. Siempre había algo en su mirada, la forma en que lo miraba cuando le obsequiaba algo… -sonrió ante eso y luego entró al lugar.

* * *

-Ya te dije que estoy bien –decía cansada al mismo tiempo que deshacía los pétalos marchitos de uno de los tallos del florero que se encontraba al lado del teléfono -¡Estoy segura!- exclamó desesperada apretando una flor seca entre su puño -Lo siento, no quise gritarte –se disculpó -¿Extraña? –expresó fingiendo sorpresa -No sé de qué estás hablando, son ideas tuyas –aseguraba -No pasa nada, en serio… Está bien, cuídate mucho. Adiós, salúdame a Tofu- se despidió y después colgó el teléfono. Su hermana a veces podría ser tan insistente… o tal vez era el hecho de que la conocía tan bien, que sabía que algo le pasaba. Pero ¿Qué pasaba? Nada, absolutamente nada. Sólo había descubierto lo mucho que se habían burlado de ella y que su esposo formaba parte de ello… -pensaba triste mientras delineaba con su dedo sobre el cristal de aquel recipiente -_¿Por qué?_ –se preguntaba recargándose en la mesita ¿_Por qué me pasan estas cosas?_ _¿Acaso soy tan boba?_ –se decía a sí misma las palabras que en repetidas ocasiones le había dicho él -_¡No! ¡Tú no tienes la culpa! ¡Ranma sí! Él… él…_ -no puedo dejar de auto convencerse de ello cuando de repente una chillona voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Nihao! –saludó alegre la chica.

-Lo que me faltaba –dijo hastiada. El ver a la chica sin duda le recordó el incidente de la mañana y al descarado de su esposo. El sólo pensarlo le hacía enfurecer -¿Qué quieres?-

-Sólo vine a ver a Ranma –decía melosamente, observando la expresión enfada de la chica que tenía enfrente. Disfrutaba tanto hacerla rabiar, siempre era tan fácil -Tanto tiempo sin verlo, lo extraño demasiado–decía maliciosamente Shampoo a Akane la cual ya no estaba enojada, más bien su expresión había cambiado a desconcierto ¿Qué le había picado a esa boba? Se preguntaba la chica del cabello lavanda.

-Bueno, en realidad no me importa el motivo por el hayas venido. Puedes irte largando ya. Estoy ocupada–dijo Akane visiblemente molesta.

-¡Vaya! Amanecimos de mal humor -sonrió Shampoo.

-Te lo repito, tengo cosas que hacer -dijo fastidiada.

- Vine a ver a Ranma y no me iré –sonrió con aparente dulzura. Esperaba que Akane se encendiera, esa chica era como un cerillo, pero hoy no era así. No había ninguna respuesta –Ya sé por qué estás de mal humor –decía mientras giraba en torno a la chica de cabellos azulados -Debe ser muy duro enterarse de algo que siempre estuvo frente a tus ojos, ¿no? –dijo melosa –¿Todavía estás muy enfadada por lo de Ryoga? -Pobrecito, lo encontré vagando apenas vestido en su ropa interior. Se veía muy mal –fingió preocupación por el eterno chico perdido –sonrió de nuevo –No te enfades más porque no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, todos comprendemos muy bien, en especial Ranma, él comprende lo despistada que eres –se detuvo y después la miró a los ojos –Aún no entiendo que es lo que vio en ti –tomó brevemente entre sus dedos el azulado cabello que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda y luego tocó su cara haciendo referencia al sobrio maquillaje que llevaba -¿Crees que es suficiente para tenerlo contigo? –sugirió Shampoo con desprecio. Después se escuchó cómo se quebraba vidrio, seguido del maullido de un gato. Akane observaba la furiosa minina, cómo siseaba y enseñaba su garra, pero no hizo nada más, aceptó su derrota y corrió hacia el patio para así desaparecer.

Akane sólo trataba de mantener la calma. Ya estaba empezando a temblar. Después escuchó la puerta principal deslizarse para revelar a su esposo. Le sonreía. Observó su mano derecha, llevaba un bonito ramo de flores de tonalidades rojas, rosas y purpuras. Lo miró otra vez, tenía una boba sonrisa en el rostro y su mano izquierda estaba sobre cuello, como cuando no sabía que decir o estaba nervioso, ese gesto siempre le había parecido tierno.

-Son para ti –se las ofreció y ella las tomó en sus manos –Te ves muy bonita hoy –dijo tímido.

Después de decir eso, toda ternura que le había conmovido a Akane despareció.

-¿Flores? –dijo con el seño fruncido -¿Flores para alguien tan boba e insignificante como yo? –expresó molesta para después golpearlo repetidamente con el ramo.

-¡Au!, ¡Espera! ¿Qué te ocurre?-preguntaba desconcertado mientras esquivaba los golpes de su esposa.

-¡Tú más que nadie lo sabes! –grito y después tiro los tallos al suelo donde estaban esparcidos los pétalos -¡Ahí va la boba de Akane! ¡Nunca se entera de nada! Me imaginó lo mucho que se burlaron de mí-

-¡Claro que no! –exclamó con desesperación.

-Sí, claro –dijo sarcástica.

-¿Sabes? Venía con la intención de poder arreglar algo, de buscar una oportunidad, pero eres imposible –dijo molesto.

-No intentes voltear las cosas en mi contra, cuando eres el culpable de todo esto –replicó ella.

-¡Por qué! –alzó la voz -¡Por qué yo soy siempre el malo y tú la victima! ¡Por qué!-

-¡Porque lo soy!-

-¡Porque tú quieres que sea así!- -¡Cometí un error! –¡Lo sé! –exclamó el joven –pero creo que esto ha llegado demasiado lejos –dijo decepcionado.

-Tú hiciste que las cosas llegaran hasta este punto –argumentó ella.

-Bien –suspiró con pesadez. Se encaminó a la escalera, subió el primer escalón y se quedó ahí, de espaldas –Cuando yo cometo un error- hizo una pausa –Cuando yo cometo un error… soy la peor persona del universo. Siempre tardas en darme tu perdón –hizo una pausa –Pero cuando tú los cometes… yo ni lo pienso dos veces en perdonarte –pronunció esto último con evidente tristeza. Luego subió y se dirigió al cuarto. Sacó ropa de los cajones, algunos libros, entre otras cosas para así trasladarse por completo a su antigua habitación.

Cuando cayó la noche ninguno de los dos pudo dormir.

Continuará…

* * *

Notas: La historia dio otro giro. Creo que este conflicto ya no es sólo sobre Ryoga :S ¿Qué tal la aparición de Shampoo? Odiosa xD ¿Ya la extrañábamos no?

Gracias por leer, por favor dejen reviews, quiero saber su opinión, es de suma importancia que me hagan saber que opinan.

Aquí respondo sus reviews pasados.

Belli: ¡Lo sé!, pero me pareció que era lo más apropiado, cuando uno se enfada dice cosas que en realidad no quiere decir, pero llega un punto en que la paciencia se agota y dejas salir todo sin importar lo hiriente que sea. Gracias por comentar siempre. Me alegra que te guste la historia. Nos seguimos leyendo :)

Rutabi: Qué maravilloso sería que estar felices todo el tiempo, pero pues así no es la realidad :( , ya veremos qué pasa con estos dos.

Y bueno lo de los gemelos, mmm pues sólo sigue leyendo a ver qué pasa :P Gracias por darme review cada que actualizo :)

Susyakane: ¡Hola! Gracias por leer y dar tu opinión. Ja, ja, ja yo también me pondría furiosa si me dijeran eso ja, ja, ja, pero bueno ya quedó aclarado que como siempre Ranma sólo habló de más y hasta la misma Akane se enteró que lo que había dicho era mentira. Espero que sigas leyendo la historia =)

Diana Tendo: ¡Lo que hacen los celos! Me pareció que así sería su reacción y más ahora que Akane ya es su esposa. Y si ya son dos años de matrimonio, ya llevan tiempo juntos y por eso dolió más. Ya veremos cómo salen de esta. Gracias por tus comentarios =)

Megumisan: A veces se nos va la lengua y herimos a otros, son cosas de la vida. Bueno hay que seguir leyendo para ver que pasa :P Gracias por tu review.

* * *

Hasta la próxima :D!


	19. Chapter 19

Al pasar los días, las cosas nos parecían mejorar. Ya ni siquiera se veían. Dormían en cuartos separados. Ranma calculaba bien los tiempos para no encontrarla más temprano y trabajaba horas de más para llegar tarde a casa. Claro que había cometido un error al no contarle la verdad sobre ese cerdo, pero también le sacaba de quicio la terquedad de Akane. Le dolía mucho ignorarla pero más le dolía que Akane no lo comprendiese.

Akane por su parte se sentía horrible. No sólo Ranma le había mentido, sino que ahora también la ignoraba ¿Por qué hacía esto? Ella era la ofendida. Él tenía que ganarse su perdón, pensaba con molestia, aunque muy en el fondo sabía que estaba equivocada. Las últimas palabras que él le había dicho resonaban en su cabeza:

–_Cuando yo cometo un error… soy la peor persona del universo. Siempre tardas en darme tu perdón, pero cuando tú los cometes… yo ni lo pienso dos veces en perdonarte-_

No pudo evitarlo, una vez más las lágrimas se apoderaban de ella. Se limpió el rostro con el revés de su mano, continuo limpiando la cocina hasta que de un momento a otro escuchó pasos. Intrigada salió sigilosamente para investigar y lo que encontró fue a un hombre de cabellos negros.

-¡Qué haces aquí!- demandó la chica.

-¡Akane! ¿Qué estás haciendo en Kioto?-preguntó confundido.

-¡Estás en mi casa!- exclamó molesta -Y por cierto ya no eres bienvenido aquí-

-Lo siento… en verdad lo siento –dijo avergonzado -No volveré más, Ranma y tú pueden vivir tranquilos-

-Como si eso pasara –dijo con ironía -Estamos distanciados debido a su secreto de amigos-

¡Cómo! –exclamó sorprendido -No pensé que llegará a tanto-

-Pues ya lo ves-

-No entiendo el por qué –dijo confundido.

-¡Eres un cínico! ¡Ambos son unos cínicos! –exclamó enfadada ¡Esto ya era el colmo!

-No la cínica eres tú –dijo Ryoga que por primera vez contrariaba a Akane.

-¡Qué!-

-Es cierto yo aproveché cada oportunidad para estar contigo. Lo admito. Yo… Yo –dudo un momento, pero era hora de ser honesto -Te amaba. Te amo. Siempre te he amado –dijo triste.

Akane se quedó atónita, no esperaba esta declaración.

-Por eso aproveché ser tu mascota. Nadie me había querido tanto como tú. Aunque tú creyeses que era sólo era un simple animalito. Sé que no fue lo correcto, pero lo hice porque sabía que contigo me sentiría como en casa- hizo una pausa -Que tendría el amor que nunca había tenido, aunque también sabía que no conseguiría que me amaras como yo quisiera-

-…-

-Él siempre trató de detenerme, ¿no lo recuerdas?- le dijo a ella, cosa que la puso pensativa -No dejes que su felicidad se arruine por mí –mencionó con tristeza –Bien, será mejor que me vaya - dio la vuelta para emprender su camino.

-Ryoga…-

-¿Sí Akane? –preguntó esperanzado.

-Es para el otro lado –le señaló con su mano la chica.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja –rió nervioso, enseñando sus filosos colmillos. Después tosió y recuperó la compostura –Hasta siempre Akane –pronunció en su habitual tono melancólico y salió corriendo.

* * *

En la cocina, pensaba en todo lo que Ryoga le había dicho. Recordó todas las ocasiones en las que Ranma armaba una escena cuando P-Chan aparecía y también los comentarios que siempre le habían parecido tan extraños ahora tenían sentido. Terminó de limpiar y luego recordó la ropa que tenía que lavar. Se dirigió al cuarto de lavado. Prendió la lavadora, pero inmediatamente la apagó –Seguramente ya no tienes nada que ponerte- dijo para sí misma. Salió de ahí y luego subió las escaleras. Deslizó al puerta y al entrar la cerró, sin encender la luz. Sólo con la luz de la calle podía distinguir el orden que siempre lo había caracterizado. Nunca habían tenido una discusión en torno a la limpieza, inclusive él podía ser más ordenado que ella. Encontró el cesto de la ropa.

El joven entró en la casa. Se sentía muy cansado, la escuela y las horas extras no eran muy buena combinación. Subió las escaleras con tranquilidad –Son más de las once… -se dijo a sí mismo. Deslizó la puerta y " algo" chocó contra su pecho, haciéndolo caer de espaldas y llevándose ese algo consigo.

-¡Au! –se quejó Akane. Después empezó a masajear con una mano el dolor que había causado el impacto. Ranma se tensó, ¿tanto le había dolido el golpe?

-Lo siento - ¿Te lastimé mucho? –le preguntó preocupado.

La chica evitó mirarlo, enfocando su vista en el suelo, pero luego lo miró con los ojos tristes -No más de lo que yo te lastimé a ti –dijo con la voz entrecortada y lloró para después abrazarse a él. El joven correspondió el abrazo por unos instantes. Después se enderezó con ella, se separó un poco y con sus manos el chico limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas, la acercó y la besó por un instante –Perdóname –susurró ella –Exageré las cosas –pronunció triste, avergonzada de mirarlo.

-No pasa nada- le aseguró con una sonrisa -¿Por qué sigues siendo bueno conmigo cuando yo he sido tan mala?- le preguntó sorprendida -¿Será porque yo también he sido un soquete?- sonrió de medio lado. El comentario hizo reír a la muchacha –Lo siento-dijo ella con suavidad -Yo también –le respondió. Ella acercó un poco más el rostro y besó sus labios –Sólo quedémonos así- dijo la muchacha y lo besó una vez más.

* * *

-No es posible que a tus veinte años aún tengan que despertarte –regañó de forma divertida la chica. El muchacho con ojos somnolientos observaba a la muchacha que lo miraba muy de cerca.

-Me gusta mucho mi despertador –dijo sonriente y algo adormilado -Buenos días –saludó y después se acercó para besar sus labios. Su esposa le correspondió sólo por unos instantes -Basta- lo empujó ligeramente para separarse de él, quitó las sabanas que la cobijaban y se levantó del piso.

-¡Oye! –se quejó al no tenerla junto a él.

-Baño –ordenó.

-¡No!- exclamó y se ocultó en las cobijas -No quiero ir-se quejó como un niño.

-¡Anda!-le quitó las sabanas. Al verse desprotegido, al chico no le quedó más remedio que levantarse a regañadientes.

* * *

-¿Estarás bien aquí sola?-decía el chico mientras se encaminaba a salir de la propiedad.

-Por supuesto–le respondió su esposa.

-No lo sé… tal vez podrían venir mutantes… y podrían llevarte –hizo otro intento.

-Puedo con ellos –le aseguró.

-No puedo hacer nada para que me dejes quedarme, ¿cierto?-dijo casi haciendo un puchero.

-Nada. Además recuerdo a un maduro hombre de dieciocho diciendome que sería todo un profesor de artes marciales, así que no quiero ser la razón que se interponga en su camino -dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-Malvada –dijo aparentando molestia -Te extrañé –expresó sincero tomando la mano de ella.

-Yo igual –el comentario hizo sonreír por un momento al chico, sin embargo la mirada del joven se tornó algo seria -Akane… sé que no quieres hablar de esto, pero respecto a Ry-

-Ranma basta –advirtió –Sólo quiero olvidarlo-

-Pero-

-No quiero saber más de él… Me engañó –hizo una pausa – y también causó problemas entre nosotros. Yo… no quiero volver a verlo nunca más. Que se vaya muy lejos y que se pierda-

-Bien. Me encargaré de que no vuelva a molestarte-

-Bien- suspiró –Ahora sí ya vete –le apresuró.

-Puedo quedarme un poco más –insistió.

-Se te hace tarde–anunció ella.

-Bueno-dijo derrotado, esta mujer era demasiado terca -Te veo a la hora de la cena -

-Tal vez mueras de hambre, ¿no? –dijo recordando aquellas palabras que él le había dicho.

El chico se puso serio, luego puso las manos en los hombros de ella -Akane me gustan las cosas que tú haces –le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-Lo sé – sonrió débilmente.

-Si lo sabías, entonces ¿por qué me hiciste decirlo? –dijo el muchacho mientras fruncía el seño.

-Sólo quería que lo dijeras –dijo divertida.

-Qué ingeniosa –dijo y después la abrazó, inclinó su rostro y la beso repetidas veces hasta que su esposa acabo con el contacto de sus labios y lo separó poniendo sus manos sobre el duro pecho –¡Ya!-

El muchacho puso cara de aburrimiento –Fea –le dijo.

-Fenómeno –replicó con una media sonrisa.

* * *

Notas: Se reconciliaron, ya era hora ¿no? No sé si se lo intuyen pero en el momento en el que Akane se decide a ir a la habitación ya tenía la intención de quedarse y esperarlo para limar asperezas, aunque no imaginó llevarse ese golpe, pero valió la pena, ¿no? :P

En cuanto a todo este embrollo, me pareció que era necesario este tipo de conflicto, hasta donde serían capaces de llegar y cuánto soportarían estar así. La verdad me gustó mucho este tipo de escenario ¿Qué les pareció? =)

Rutabi: Sí, Akane exageró mucho las cosas. Le dolió todo ese asunto del engaño, pero a toda costa también quería tener la razón. En algunos lapsos no sabemos si estaba molesta por lo de Ryoga, o si estaba molesta porque Ranma no le daba la razón. Al final, todo era más bien terquedad y ella lo reconoce. Gracias por leer y que te guste mucho la historia. Gracias por tus reviews =)

Diana Tendo: ¿Tú crees que Shampoo se rendiría? No, no lo creo :P Esa chica está muy loca y dudo que tenga algún respeto por el matrimonio de ellos. Y cómo le dieron con el ramo jajaja ¡Lo sé pobrecito! Todavía el hombre llega con las mejores intenciones y como lo tratan xD. Espero que sigas leyendo. Gracias por tus comentarios :D

MaRce kid nicky's girl: ¡Pobre Ranma! Sí tiene culpa, pero también Akane es muy dura para perdonar y comprender cómo pasó la situación, bueno ya se reconciliaron y reconocieron sus errores. Gracias por leer y por tu review.

Belli: ¡Sí! Shampoo sólo llegó a empeorar las cosas, ya que si te fijas bien Akane ya estaba empezando a dudar, pero pues llega la otra y la hace enojar y luego llega su esposo y con sus palabras sin querer le recuerda la visita de Shampoo y la que la lleva es él xD Gracias por comentar y leer la historia :D

¡Hasta la próxima actualización! =)


	20. Chapter 20

Una joven mujer de aproximadamente veinticinco años se encontraba en una banca en el parque. Los años se iban volando, ¿Cuándo se iba a imaginar que su vida cambiaría así tan de repente? Observaba a unos cuantos metros como jugaban los niños. Su mirada se concentraba en una personita en particular. Una personita que la hacía sentir cálida y en casa. Sus largos cabellos azabaches se movía de un lado a otro al momento de corretear o cuando saltaba alegre de un lado otro. Y ese brillo de aquellos ojos azules tan expresivos y llenos de vida. Desde hace tanto se había dado cuenta que a pesar de todo, aunque fuera el día más gris siempre existía esa criatura que la hacía sentirse mejor.

_Flashback_

La puerta del cuarto se abrió y Nabiki entró por esa misma. Llevaba en sus manos un arreglo de flores.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-

-Estoy bien –le sonrió a su hermana por un instante y después se concentró en la bebé que se encontraba casi dormida en su brazos.

-Me alegro- Acomodó el arreglo en el buro. Se acercó a la cama para observar a su sobrina más de cerca.

-¿Quieres cargarla?- preguntó Akane a Nabiki, la cual sólo asintió y abrió los brazos para tomar a la niña. Con delicadeza y cuidado la acomodó -¿Cómo estás?- la pequeña sólo se movió abrió los ojos un instante y después los volvió a cerrar. En verdad era una bebé preciosa. Facciones delicadas, nariz pequeña y una piel tan clara como la leche. No tenía nada de cabello, ¿De qué color llegaría a ser? Se preguntaba la castaña. El color de sus ojos era de un azul profundo. Sabía que se quedarían azules, no se creía esa mentira acerca de que todos los bebés tienen ojos azules al nacer -Es hermosa Akane- dijo embelesada mirando a la pequeña que ahora dormía en sus brazos.

-Se parece a su papá –dijo en un tono tranquilo, casi triste.

-Lo sé- Aceptó que la hermosa se parecía a su padre, demasiado para su propio bien. Esperaba que no fuera tan desagradable como él. ¡No! No, por supuesto que no, ¿Cómo está cosita tan perfecta pudiese parecerse a alguien como él? No señor, de eso se encargaría ella.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-

-No lo sé… perderé un año. Tendré que buscar un trabajo y en cuanto a la bebé tal vez en un par de meses podría llevarla a una guardería o algo así –decía no muy segura de sus palabras.

-Kasumi podría ayudarte, te aseguro que se ofrecerá-

-No-negó con la cabeza –Kasumi me ha cuidado toda la vida. Ya ha hecho demasiado por mí y encima pedirle que también se haga cargo de mi hija. Ya tiene responsabilidades en su nueva vida –hizo una pausa -Esto es un asunto del que tengo que encargarme yo-

-No quiero que pierdas ese año –

-Ni yo –replicó-pero esto no estaba en mis planes—dijo algo brusca, aunque después se arrepintió de lo dicho -Debes pensar que soy una madre terrible –dijo mortificada.

-Claro que no. Sólo estás asustada-aseguró su hermana -Mira yo podría ayudarte-

-No- la paró en seco -No quiero causarte molestias. Lo haré yo sola-

-Siempre tan orgullosa-

-No, sólo hago lo que me corresponde-

-Nada Akane. Está decidido-

-Per-

-Nada de peros. Además ya no estamos hablando de ti- la miro con seriedad -Ya no estás sola. Si no quieres hacerlo por ti, hazlo por ella-

La joven tuvo que admitir que lo que decía su hermana era verdad. No era el momento para hacerse la fuerte y menos ahora que en verdad necesitaba ayuda –De acuerdo –dijo cansada -Te pagaré, lo prometo- El comentario sólo hizo sonreír a la castaña –Esto es muy generoso de tu parte Nabiki-

-Soy tu hermana Akane… y la tía de esta cosita tan linda –dijo mientras acariciaba el suave rostro de la adorable criatura que tenía en sus brazos –Me preguntaba… ya sabes… necesitaran ayuda y bueno…-

-Sabes que siempre puedes quedarte en casa –le dijo con calidez.

-Gracias –sonrió con sinceridad, algo que pocas veces se le llegaba a ver -¿Quién es tu tía favorita? –dijo infantilmente, podría cargarla y mirarla todo el día de ser posible.

-¡Hola! –saludó efusivamente la mujer que entraba al cuarto, seguida de su hermana Kasumi y su suegro panda.

-¡Tía Nodoka! –saludó con alegría.

La mujer se acercó a la joven -¿Cómo te encuentras? –preguntó.

-Estoy bien –le aseguró sonriente.

-Eres tan fuerte por supuesto que estás bien -pronunció alegre. Después la mujer buscó con sus ojos la razón por la cual había venido -Oh ahí está- dijo mirando hacia Nabiki. Fue en dirección hacia la mediana de los Tendo, la cual en su interior gritaba ¡Alejate! No tuvo más remedio que darle de mala gana la niña a su abuela. La escuchaba relatar que era como ver a su hijo otra vez, entre otras cursilerías. Estaba segura de nunca haber estado tan molesta de ver a su tía y por segunda vez, como si fuese un destello notó el gran parecido que compartía con la odiosa Ranko. Sólo rodó los ojos, les dio la espalda y pretendió estar hablando con alguien por teléfono celular.

-¿Ya tienes el nombre? –preguntó Nodoka a la joven madre.

El comentario llamó la atención de Nabiki y dejo a un lado lo que hacía -Cierto, como no quisiste saber si era niño o niña, no lo tenías muy claro-

-¿No me digas que le pondrás Ranko? –dijo con dulzura Kasumi.

-¡No! –exclamó casi desesperada, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por todos los presentes –Es decir no-dijo tranquila -Ese no es el nombre que elegí –pronunció sonriente y por un instante su mente viajó a un momento en su memoria.

_En su primer aniversario en lugar de hacer un viaje y pasarla en otra ciudad, en algún hostal o algún sitio con comodidades decidieron ir a acampar al bosque. Era algo que no habían hecho juntos y que mejor era un lugar donde pudieran tener paz y tranquilidad. Había sido increíble escaparse, escapar de todo y de todos. Sólo los dos. _

_Con el cierre de la tienda abierto, miraba hacia afuera, respirando ese olor que se mezclaba entre la humedad con el suelo, las plantas y los arboles el bello escenario de aquella llovizna que caía sobre las montañas en la oscura noche y sentir su fresca brisa. Era una sensación agradable, el clima era algo frío, pero no demasiado, con el suéter que llevaba puesto era suficiente. _

_-¿Qué haces?–preguntó el somnoliento joven mientras se tallaba los ojos para enfocar su mirada hacia ella. La aludida volteó hacia atrás y le sonrió –Sólo miraba la lluvia- El muchacho se enderezó y después gateó hacia ella y tomó asiento a su lado -Es hermoso –dijo sincero observando la lluvia. La joven no pudo evitar notar las palabras de él, muy pocas veces se expresaba de esa manera. _

_-Pocas veces disfrutamos de momentos como este, ¿no crees?-_

_-Sí- tomó su mano acariciando con sus callosos dedos los suaves de ella. La miro a los ojos y la contempló un momento -Te amo- _

_-Lo sé –pronunció ella. Sólo la contempló en silencio, tomó con su mano su barbilla y unió sus labios con los de ella. Al terminar la caricia descansaron la cabeza uno en la frente del otro. _

_-Sólo quería decírtelo –dijo con suavidad. _

_-Es tan tranquilo aquí -_

_-Sí, sin problemas ni presiones-_

_-Sé a lo que te refieres-_

_-He recibido muchas indirectas –dijo cansada con su mirada hacia abajo. _

_-Me enferma eso –dijo enfadado al recordar lo que a cada rato se les sugería. En especial su madre que se había encargado, con su peculiar forma de decir las cosas, de recordárselo todo la semana porque ya se venía su primer aniversario y aún no había nada de nada. Akane observaba tan molesta expresión que se dibujaba en el rostro de su esposo. Conocía sus sentimientos respecto a eso. Por supuesto que eran muy jóvenes para pensar tan pronto en niños y no estaba en sus planes, pero de cierta forma muy en el fondo le lastimaba. ¿Tan malo sería? Si llegará a ocurrir una sorpresa, ¿cómo reaccionaría? No quería ni ponerse a imaginarlo. Dejo de pensar más en ello y recargó su cabeza en su hombro._

_-¿Akane?-_

_-¿Sí?-_

_-Quiero me prometas algo-_

_-¿Qué cosa?-_

_-Prométeme que-hizo una pausa –Nunca… pero nunca le pondrás Ranko a ninguno de nuestros hijos- Ese comentario le sorprendió. Observaba su semblante serio, el cual después cambió a uno más relajado cuando sonrió de medio lado. Ella correspondió el gesto, olvidando así lo que unos instantes la atosigaba. _

_-Dalo por hecho –dijo ella y después se separó un poco de él con la intención de acomodarse en su lugar para dormir, pero él la detuvo poniendo su brazo en su hombro y acercándola de nuevo en el lugar donde estaba._

_-Quedémonos un rato más -pronunció él sin despegar su vista del paisaje y la lluvia que lo cubría. La chica sólo suspiró y se acurrucó para sentir ese calor que la hacía sentir tan segura. _

-¿Cuál es? –preguntó Nodoka.

-Amaya –pronunció la joven.

-¡Qué bonito! –exclamó la dulce Kasumi.

-Qué nombre tan peculiar –pronunció Nabiki con algo de extrañeza -Me gusta- sonrió -Amaya. Amaya Tendo –dijo orgullosa.

-Saotome –aclaró Nodoka con seriedad volteando hacia Nabiki la cual prácticamente se hizo la loca ante la mirada de su tía.

-Amaya Saotome –dijo observando a su hermosa bebé.

* * *

-Cielo –dijo sonriente –Es hora de irnos- La niña hizo un puchero al tener que despedirse del parque de juegos. Akane se puso a su altura y le dijo -Creí que querías ver a papá –

-¡Sí quiero! –exclamó. Akane sonrió, después se levantó y tomó la pequeña mano.

Primero visitaron la tumba de Soun Tendo, después caminaron unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar al lugar -Hola Ranma –dijo suavemente ella –Mira quien vino conmigo – miró a su niña y sonrió -Hace mucho que no venía ¿cierto? –anunció como si en verdad estuviese ahí. Imaginando que la miraba con esos hermosos ojos de color azul, esos ojos que no había podido olvidar.

* * *

Notas: ¡Ya sé quieren matarme! Opiniones, amenazas, lo que sea. Espero sus reviews :D

El nombre de Amaya, tengo entendido y según lo que investigué significa: lluvia nocturna. Me basé mucho en la escena del bosque.

Me desagrada la faceta de Ranko, de hecho me aburre cuando hace sus apariciones, ya que nos quita posibles momentos entre nuestra pareja favorita. Me he dado cuenta que es una de las razones por las cuales no he incluido ninguna escena en donde ocurra el cambio. Además opino que Ranma la desprecia, la ve como una sombra que de alguna manera se interpone entre Akane y él.

Es muy común en el fanfiction se le ponga Ranko a la posible hija de Ranma, pero na nai aquí no. No le iba poner ese nombre a mi hermosa Amaya :P

Belli: Gracias por tu review y pues hago lo mejor que puedo. Gracias por leer =)

MaRce kid nicky's girl: Sí se arreglaron las cosas, pero ya tenemos esta nueva premisa. Gracias por tu review, espero que sigas leyendo.

Megumi san: ¡Lo sé! Akane es muy terca y estoy de acuerdo son la mejor pareja. Gracias por leer, espero que sigas dando tu opinión :D

Rutabi: ¡Se te cumplió tu sorpresa! Aunque pues no fueron gemelos :P Tal vez antes si pasaba por mi mente la idea de gemelos. Gemelos varones y luego la niña, pero no después se me pasó la euforia xD y ahora me gusta más el concepto de la niña. Me parece más complejo una niña que un niño.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	21. Chapter 21

Más de cinco años atrás…

El muchacho de cabellos caminaba alegre por el campus de la universidad. Era un lindo día. Hoy en particular le había ido bien en las clases de hoy y sobre todo, lo más importante se había solucionado el problema con Akane. Estaba con ella de nuevo. ¡Nada podría salir mal! –se decía al sonreírse a sí mismo. Continúo caminando hasta localizar el gimnasio de la facultad. Entró y saludó a unos cuantos de sus compañeros que se encontraban por ahí. A lo lejos observó a su amigo Raiko conversando con otro sujeto que no reconocía. Su amigo notó su presencia e hizo un gesto.

-¡Saotome!–llamó su amigo -Hay alguien que quiere verte- Ranma frunció el seño con extrañeza y caminó hacia allá.

-Saotome, él es el Hiroto Kishaba –presentó su amigo al hombre como si esperase que lo reconociera, pero en su cerebro no existía nada que lo relacionase. El hombre, era un hombre relativamente joven de unos veintiuno o veintidós. Tenía el cabello castaño y ojos en un tono verde oscuro -Hola–saludó a Kishaba.

-Hola Saotome–saludó sonriente -He escuchado mucho de ti-

-_Y yo de ti nada_ –pensó, pero decidió morderse la lengua, a pesar de que ya no era tan bobo, aún echaba a perder las cosas -Espero que algo bueno–bromeo el chico.

-Por supuesto –respondió el joven Kishaba.

* * *

-¿Ahora trabajarás en los gimnasios Kishaba? –pronunció con sorpresa la muchacha sentada frente a él.

-Aja, necesitan a alguien en el area de artes marciales–dijo despreocupado terminando su cena.

-¿Así tan de repente? ¿Qué hay del Sr. Yamada? –preguntó su esposa.

-Pues parece comprender que necesito avanzar y también está consciente de que aunque hago un buen trabajo sabe muy bien que no soporto a esos mocosos –dijo con el singular desprecio que caracterizaba ese tema.

La joven se puso seria, para después ponerse de pie tomando consigo la vajilla que había utilizado y salió de la cocina dejando a su confundido esposo en el comedor. Se levantó para alcanzarla.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó confundido al llegar a la cocina donde Akane se encontraba enjuagando los platos.

-¿Por qué no esperaste a consultarlo conmigo?-preguntó con la mirada en el fregadero.

-No creí que fuera importante, además Kishaba hizo una buena oferta. Este cambio es para mejorar-

-Mmmm-

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? Parece como si alguien se fuese a morir-pronunció el chico de los ojos azules -¿Hay algo de malo con ese empleo?-

La muchacha dejo a un lado la tarea que hacía y lo miró con atención -Hiroto Kishaba es el heredero y empresario líder de gimnasios en Tokio- hizo una pausa –Su familia aplasta los pequeños negocios que están en su área. Con sus lujos y ofertas especiales… entre otras cosas. Qué malos recuerdos le traía aquello. Kishaba tuvo mucho que ver en la casi desaparición del negocio de su padre. La chica dio un suspiro y después abrió la llave del agua. El muchacho comprendió a lo que se refería su esposa -Me parece que estás deslumbrado por todo ese lujo. Vaya ¿Quién lo diría de ti? –dijo concentrada mientras aseaba el segundo plato.

-Claro que no estoy deslumbrado-se defendió -Sólo voy tras el dinero-

-En serio no te estás ayudando –dijo mientras enjuagaba. El chico cerró la llave -Basta Akane. Pensé que estarías feliz. Esto es una buena oportunidad-

-Lo sé- suspiró -Es sólo que el nombre Kishaba no es de mi entera confianza. Papá los conocía bien y a decir verdad no son del todo honestos-

-¿Estás molesta por qué Kishaba mandó tu papá a la quiebra?-

-No. Estoy preocupada por ti-

-No tienes por qué preocuparte por mí ¿Acaso no recuerdas quién soy?-dijo con presunción, intentando levantar un poco los ánimos.

-Ni siquiera tú eres invencible Ranma –le dijo con seriedad -Sólo quiero que te cuides de ellos. No son cualquier persona –le dijo mirándolo preocupada.

-Sólo daré clases. Gran cosa –dijo restándole importancia al asunto.

-Es en serio –insistió.

-Bien. No bajaré la guardia –le aseguró para que dejara de preocuparse.

* * *

Al otro día. Ranma se dirigía a su nuevo empleo en el Gimnasio Kishaba. Akane se encontraba preocupada y ya estaba empezando a contagiarlo, pero ¡Qué! ¿En qué estaba pensando? El no era miedoso ni nada por estilo. Akane se preocupaba de más. Sólo estaba preocupada. Se preocupaba por él. Sonrió tan sólo un momento, pero luego se desvaneció su sonrisa cuando a unos cuantos metros reconoció a alguien muy familiar. Frunció el seño y se acercó para estar cara a cara.

-¿Qué quieres? –requirió el chico de la bandana con molestia.

-¿Qué quiero? Que te largues de aquí-ordenó.

-¡Eso haré! –exclamó -¡En cuanto encuentre el camino para salir de aquí me largo!-

-¿Has estado muchos días así? –preguntó por curiosidad.

-¡Qué te importa! –gritó. Ese Ranma aprovechaba cada oportunidad para humillarlo.

-Entonces sí –dijo burlándose -¿Qué hay de Ukyo?-

-Terminamos –pronunció triste.

-¿Qué?- dijo sin comprender -¿A qué te refieres?-le cuestionó frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Acaso no lo sabías?-dijo incrédulo –Todos tienen razón, en verdad eres bobo-

-¡Al menos no tengo un mal sentido de la orientación! –exclamó -Y se puede saber ¿por qué terminaron?-

-Se merece algo mejor que yo-

-Vaya. Lo siento- lamentó -Por Ukyo- aclaró –Y sí tienes razón, se merece algo mejor que tú-

-Lo sé –dijo -¿Cómo está Akane?-

-Bien- respondió de mala gana -No quiero que te aparezcas en su camino. Espero que logres evitar encontrarla –amenazó.

-No te preocupes. Lo dejo demasiado claro la última vez-

-Espero que así sea. No quiero que hagas más intentos. Sabes que es imposible –sentenció.

-¿Crees que quiero robarte a tu esposa? –preguntó con sorpresa.

-No sólo lo creo –afirmó hostil.

-Claro que no –se defendió Ryoga.

-Sí, claro –dijo con ironía.

-¡Qué no!-exclamó desesperado -Es cierto que todavía siento cosas por ella, pero no por ello me atrevería a quitártela-

-Como si pudieras –dijo seguro de sí mismo.

-Bien. Me largo –pronunció molesto.

-Ya era hora. Espero nunca volver a verte -

-Yo igual -sentenció y emprendió el camino.

-Es para el otro lado cerdito -

-¡Ya lo sé! –exclamó con frustración cuando tomaba el camino correcto.

* * *

-Bueno, Saotome bienvenido a tu segunda casa –anunció su jefe cuando cruzaban la puerta del lugar. El joven miraba con atención el lugar. Demasiado lujo para ser un gimnasio. Claro que sabía de las ventajas del mundo de los ricos y famosos, pero esto era algo fuera de serie ¿Estaba en el lugar correcto? Más que parecer un gimnasio, parecía un hotel cinco estrellas. Bien la gente que se encontraba aquí podrían hacer lo mismo en un lugar sencillo como el que tenía el Sr. Yamada. Inevitablemente vino a su mente su cuñada. Se sentiría totalmente identificada. No cabe duda que para sentirse valioso la gente cae en las manos de los acaudalados. Qué tristeza.

-Hola Hiroto –saludó una atractiva chica de larga cabellera oscura.

-¿Qué tal Hana? –Coqueteó -¿Todo en orden? –pronunció fresco y seguro de sí mismo.

-Perfectamente –respondió melosa -¿Y quién es tu amigo? –sonrió al aludido.

-Que modales. Él es Ranma, Ranma Saotome. Trabajará con nosotros-

-Bien, Ranma. Me alegra que podré verte seguido –sonrió coqueta al chico este se puso de los mil colores. Se despidoó y después la muchacha se despareció entre los pasillos.

-Empezamos bien, ¿no crees? –rió el castaño. El joven de cabello azabache se mantuvo en silencio, aún aturdido por ese asunto. Aunque estas cosas le pasaban muy seguido, si que conocía las insinuaciones de las mujeres, pero no por ello la mente se le dejaría de nublar, ni iba a tener idea qué hacer cuando ocurría. Qué suerte tenía esa chica al no estar Akane en ese lugar.

-¡Hiroto! –llamó a lo lejos una atractiva castaña.

-Disculpa, pero el deber llama Saotome –dijo orgulloso y sonriente. A lo lejos el joven de los ojos azules observaba la escena. El joven abrazando calurosamente la muchacha, conversando animosamente con ella. Haciéndola ruborizar con algo que había dicho y esta toqueteaba su brazo de vez en cuando. Vaya, vaya sí que estaba empezando a conocer a su jefe.

* * *

Días después...

-Sí, te entiendo– -Sé que debo empezar a buscar -decía con monotonía el joven de ojos verdes –Permíteme un segundo –puso una mano sobre la bocina -¿Quisiera saber de qué tanto te ríes? –

-De tu cara –dijo divertido un chico, de cabello y rasgos similares a los de él, excepto por el color de ojos, eran un tono café oscuro.

El chico hizo una mueca de aburrimiento a los comentarios que nada le hacían gracia de su hermano. Puso de nuevo el teléfono en su oído.

-¿Qué decías papá? –

-Lo cobarde que eres al oír la palabra matrimonio –susurró.

-¡Ya cállate! -exclamó –No, no era a ti papá, estaba hablando con el inútil de mi mensajero –dijo haciendo énfasis en lo último.

-No me importa –dijo entre susurros y siguió burlándose de él.

-Oh, Hideki ¿Quieres hablar con él? –El chico hizo señas con sus manos– ¡Justamente acaba de llegar! –dijo con excesiva alegría. El otro lo miró con enfado.

-Sí… por si acaso tendré los ojos muy abiertos si llegó a ver la indicada. Cuídate- se despidió y paso la bocina al derrotado joven.

–Gracias hermano –dijo con fastidio.

Hiroto sólo sonrió. Se levantó de su silla y salió de la oficina. Se encaminaba por los amplios pasillos pensando en lo último que había conversado con su padre -La indicada –pensó irónico -¿Cómo si todo hombre pudiese conseguir a la chica de sus sueños? En fin, tenía trabajo que hacer ¿Ahora qué asunto tendría que arreglar? Sin su ayuda esta gente estaría perdida. ¿Debería ser al revés, no? Rodó los ojos. Al menos Saotome parecía no causar problemas hasta ahora, tenía un mes de haber llegado y su desempeño era sumamente bueno. No se había equivocado al contratarlo. Observó el recibidor, aparentemente todo estaba en orden. Miró el amplio lugar y vio algo que le llamó la atención. Una joven, una muy hermosa joven se encontraba en su recibidor. No pertenecía a su gimnasio, de ser así ya la hubiese visto y wow chicas como estas no se ven todos los días. No era como las que estaba acostumbrado a tratar –Buenas tardes Sr. Kishaba- saludó Haru, uno de sus empleados. El cual iba en dirección a la chica -¿A dónde vas? –le cuestionó la intención al muchacho -A atender a la señorita, es mi trabajo –respondió -Demasiado tarde yo la vi primero –expresó sin quitarle la mirada de encima a la chica que se encontraba muy ensimismada observando el bello cuadro que tenían en el recibidor -Cómprate algo en la esquina –puso un billete en la mano del confundido chico.

-Buenas tardes –saludó una voz. La chica se dio la vuelta y lo que encontró fue a un hombre, joven, probablemente sólo un par de años mayor que ella.

-Buenas tardes –correspondió el saludo.

-¿Te interesa nuestras instalaciones? ¿Podría darte un recorrido?-

-No es necesario –declinó con cortesía.

–_Difícil_ –pensó, ja no sólo se portaba distante, también rechazaba sus atenciones, amablemente pero aún así era un rechazo - Hiroto Kishaba, encantado –se presentó.

-Lo sé–sonrió por compromiso.

-¿Lo sabes? –sonrió, por supuesto que lo sabía. Todos los de por aquí sabían quién era –Ya que sabes quién soy, ¿Quién eres tú?-

-Akane –respondió en intencionalmente puso su mano sobre su brazo para que pudiera ver su argolla de matrimonio y anillo de compromiso –Akane Saotome-

-¿Saotome? –se dijo extrañado. Su cerebro se encontraba procesando la información recibida, pero antes de llegar a la conclusión de sus sospechas, alguien más intervino -Sí que eres puntual–se escuchó la voz del chico de los ojos azules.

-¿Ustedes…?-

-Sr. Kishaba, ellas es Akane. Mi esposa –presentó a la chica con una sonrisa.

-¿Tu esposa? –dijo con sorpresa lo que había temido –No… No sabía que estabas casado-

-Está entre todo el papeleo que entregué –dijo a su jefe y después miró a Akane -Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos-

-Un placer conocerla Sra. Saotome –no le quedó más remedio. Qué vergüenza, seguramente pensaba que era un idiota.

-Igualmente –respondió sólo por cortesía.

-Lo veré mañana. Adiós –se despidió el chico Saotome.

El hombre observaba intrigado a la joven pareja marcharse del lugar. Le había sorprendido aquel asunto, Saotome sí que era una caja de sorpresas.

-Pff hasta que colgó el viejo –dijo con fastidio Hideki, quien venía de la oficina después de quella extenuante conversación con su padre.

-Trae a mi oficina los papeles de Saotome –ordenó.

-¡No soy tu mensajero!-

-¡Haz lo que te digo! –exclamó –Y averigua todo lo puedas–ordenó.

-A parte de mensajero, quieres que sea investigador ¿Qué viene después? –reclamó. El joven sólo le lanzó una mirada asesina, ya le estaba empezando a colmar la paciencia.

-Ya voy, ya voy –dijo frustrado.

* * *

-¡Toma! –atrapó en el aire el sobre que su hermano le había lanzado -Me diste muy poco tiempo para averiguar con mis fuentes –expresó y tomó asiento, mientras que Hiroto abría el paquete.

-Ranma Saotome, hijo de Genma y Nodoka Saotome- -Genma, artista marcial, un errante, tramposo, glotón, ¿Estafador?–leyó con disgusto. Con esos antecedentes en su familia, ¿Qué se esperaría del tipo? Sólo se había dejado llevar por las buenas referencias en cuanto a su desempeño como artista, pero no en cosas como estas. Error. Si su padre se enterase de esto se llevaría un buen regaño. Debió haberlo investigado mejor… bueno, los hijos no tienen que cargar con lo que hacen los padres, bien lo sabía él.

-Vaya perfil, ¿no? –rió Hideki. El chico enfocó de nuevo su mirada en los papeles y continúo leyendo en voz alta -Nodoka, de buena familia, notable, con una buena educación, bella- Y sí que era bella, ¿Que le habrá visto a ese tipo? –pensó el joven al observar la fotografía de la hermosa señora –Hijos. Sólo uno-

-Nuestro ganador –dijo con diversión recostado sobre la silla mirando el techo de la oficina.

-Ranma Saotome. Edad, apenas 20 años. Estudiante en kinesiología con especialidad en ciencias del deporte. El mejor artista marcial que se ha visto por esta ciudad. Contrajo matrimonio justo antes de cumplir los 18 –suspiró -¿Tienes algo sobre su esposa?-

Su hermano se enderezó enseñando otro sobre. Extendió su mano y cuando el otro estaba por tomar el objeto, Hideki lo arrebató de su alcance -¿Cómo se dice? –dijo condicionó.

-No seas payaso – y se inclinó para quitarle el sobre, pero su hermano fue más rápido retirando su mano y poniéndose cómodo en el acolchonado respaldo de la silla reclinable –Creo que no te interesa tanto-jugueteó con el objeto.

-Como si no pudiera quitártelo –amenazó.

-Inténtalo –retó a Hiroto.

-No gracias, no peleo con débiles-

-Pues este débil tiene algo que te interesa-

En realidad no tenía humor de pelear con el bobo de Hideki -Te daré el número de Hana –sentenció.

-Nos vamos entendiendo –sonrió y lanzó el pedazo de papel. El otro joven abrió el sobre con rapidez y comenzó a leer en voz alta - Akane Saotome, antes Akane Tendo- -Tendo -frunció el seño con interés -Me suena ese nombre-inspeccionó los papeles.

-Su padre fue Soun Tendo-

-Claro –chasqueó un dedo -Tendo, recuerdo haber escuchado algo de su muerte. Creo que papá asistió a su funeral-

-Al cual te rehusaste a acompañarlo –dijo su sonriente hermano.

-Cierto –maldijo su suerte -Dime qué sabes, ¿Cómo se conocieron?-

-Todo viene ahí. Sólo lo que dice la gente. Se conocieron a los 16 años. Por lo que me contaron, fue un compromiso arreglado. Arreglado desde antes de nacer-

-¿Arreglado? ¿Todavía se usa? –preguntó con sorpresa.

-Lo sé, me pareció extraño, pero eso pasó. Sin embargo, parece que terminaron por gustarse y bueno están casados. Date una idea-

-Aja. Dime, más sobre ella-

-Según las palabras de los alrededores. Estudiante sobresaliente. Asiste a la escuela de medicina de Todai. Una joven muy dulce y amable y muy hermosa, por supuesto-

-¿Niños?-

-Ninguno. Y sé por qué lo preguntas. Una chica de ese nivel, con toda una vida por delante casada a tan corta edad y en estos tiempos, es algo que no se ve todos los días-

-Vaya, sí que eres una caja de sorpresas Saotome-

-Parece que tu nueva adquisición es muy interesante –insinuó. Qué cosas tan extrañas había averiguado de él, pensaba entretenido.

-Sí. Aunque todavía no entiendo, Saotome es un excelente artista y me cae bien, pero a pesar de todo sigue siendo un don nadie ¿Qué hace una chica como esa con un perdedor como él? Es decir, no tiene ni veinte años y ya está prohibida. Qué desperdicio. Se encargó de asegurársela bien-

-Veo que te gustó mucho –pronunció con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo logró conseguirla?

-Misterios de la vida –hizo una pausa -Oye, hay otra cosa que debes saber del hombre que no viene ahí. Quería decírtelo yo-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Esto tampoco me lo vas a creer- El joven sólo miro intrigado la sonrisa de Hideki.

* * *

Ranma se encontraba en la sala de entrenamiento, haciendo algunos movimientos para calentar antes de que emepzara su siguiente clase, estaba por por comenzar otra kata, cuando de repente se sintió observado y vio a su jefe

-Buenas tardes Saotome-

-Buenas tardes Sr. Kishaba-

-Por favor, llámame Hiroto-

-Bien Hiroto -sonrió y se concentró en sus movimientos.

-¿Sabes? –llamó la atención del chico de cabello negro -Me sorprendiste ayer. No me imaginaba que tenías esposa-

-Todo el mundo dice eso –Dijo el chico, quien ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de reacciones y regresó a practicar.

-Mírame tengo 22 y todavía le temo al compromiso-

-Tal vez no has encontrado a la mujer adecuada-

-Habla la voz de la experiencia -

-Bueno, cuando en verdad la conoces, sólo lo sabes y ya –comentó pretendiendo estar concentrado en sus movimientos. De verdad quería terminar esta conversación. Siempre había sido muy reservado en los asuntos del corazón y sobre todo de su vida privada.

-Bien te dejo. Te veré más tarde-

-Claro-

* * *

Una estampida de niños cruzaba todo el corredor ¿Aquí también estaban? Qué horror. Eran tan ruidosos y molestos. No soportaba estar más en ese lugar.

-Saotome, ¡Qué cara de sufrimiento tienes! –rió Hiroto-¿No te encantan?-

-A decir verdad no –respondió con sinceridad.

-¿Pero cómo? ¿No enseñabas a niños?-

-Sí, pero no significa que haya sido de mi agrado –expresó con molestia.

-¿Qué harás cuando tengas los tuyos?-

-Ya veré –Siempre le decían lo mismo, ¿Por qué no podían meterse en sus propios asuntos?

-Tú también fuiste niño, recuérdalo –dijo al joven de los ojos azules -¡Vamos niños! –anunció y joven los pequeños se reunieron con él para ir a la sala de entrenamiento. Mientras tanto Ranma observaba de lejos como Hiroto jugueteaba alegremente con ellos ¿Cómo podía hacerlo? Se preguntaba al ver la facilidad y alegría con la que Hiroto se relacionaba con los pequeños.

-Tenemos una vacante para el área de niños –anunció la voz de su jefe.

El chico puso una cara de espanto, pero antes de que pudiese protestar, su jefe lo interrumpió -No te lo estaba pidiendo a ti. No inventes, te vi esta tarde. No voy a ponerte a hacer un trabajo que no disfrutas- -Me preguntaba si tu esposa podría estar interesada- -Supongo que a ella si le gustan los niños, ¿o no aguanta nada como tú?-

-No, en realidad le encantan-

-Avísame si quiere tomar el puesto-

-Lo haré. Gracias por el ofrecimiento-

* * *

-No, no lo haré. Dile que gracias pero no –dijo mientras levantaba de la cama sus libros y cruzaba el cuarto acomodándose en la silla de su escritorio.

Ranma se acercó a ella -¿Por qué no? –preguntó y tomó asiento en la silla que se encontraba al lado.

-Porque no y ya –abrió rápidamente uno de sus libros -Estoy bien siendo la asistente de Tofu. Me gusta lo que hago –dijo con la mirada sobre el libro, evitando su mirada.

-Organizas archivos y lo ayudas con unos cuantos vendajes -¿No te gustaría dar clases?- -Es lo que haremos algún día-

-Sí, pero ahora no quiero-

-No quieres trabajar con Kishaba mejor dicho-

-_Exactamente_ –pensó en su interior recordando el incidente de la tarde. No sólo tenía una opinión acerca de los Kishaba, ahora también tenía una en particular de su hijo mayor, era un idiota como todos. Pensó en contarle a Ranma lo que había pasado pero luego llegó a la conclusión, ¿Para qué decirle algo que no ayudaría en nada? Estaba muy animado con este nuevo empleo. Además estaba acostumbrada a llamar la atención de los hombres, aunque ella no lo provocara. Era algo que estaba fuera de sus manos ¿Qué caso tendría ocasionar un conflicto?

-Hiroto Kishaba se ha portado bien conmigo. La reputación de su padre no tiene nada que ver con la suya. Bien deberías saber que no siempre los padres no son el reflejo de sus hijos –dijo en referencia a sí mismo.

-…-

-Es una buena oportunidad. Es algo que te gusta hacer. La paga es buena y –el muchacho la miro a los ojos -Estarás conmigo- dijo con una voz suave y la tomó de las manos-¿No te gustaría pasar más tiempo juntos?-

-Claro que sí ¿Qué pregunta es esa?-

-Es muy poco el tiempo que podemos estar juntos. A veces lo único que tengo de ti es el trabajo que haces en casa y la comida que dejas hecha. Me niego a aceptarlo-

-No es mi culpa Ranma. Cuando te casaste conmigo sabías que estaba estudiando medicina- ¿Por qué tenía que traer a colación esto? ¿Acaso estaba insatisfecho? Bastante era el esfuerzo que hacía para recibir este tipo de reclamos–Siempre serás el mismo cretino –sentenció y giro la silla, dándole la espalda. .

-¡No es lo que quise decir! –movió la silla y la hizo girar para estar cara a cara -Creo que no entendiste-

-¡Yo entendí perfectamente!- ¿Acaso creía que era una boba? – ¡Gracias por anunciarme que no soy lo suficientemente buena como esposa!-

-¡Eso no fue lo que quise decir! –exclamó y después resopló-¿Por qué es este siempre nuestro problema?-

-Tú dímelo –dijo con los nervios crispados.

Ranma aspiró profundamente para serenarse un poco -Lo que quise decir es que son demasiadas cosas las que no nos permiten vernos –dijo serio -A veces eres tú la que estás ocupada, a veces soy yo. Yo también contribuyo en ello-

La muchacha comprendió el punto y suavizó su expresión. Acercó más su silla y lo tomó del rostro -Algún día no será así –dijo con dulzura -Sabíamos que esos serían los problemas cuando estuviéramos casados-

-Sí, imagínate si no lo estuviéramos- Recordó esos primeros meses cuando habían entrado a la universidad, comparado con lo que tenían ahora, no era nada. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podían regresar a la preparatoria? Todo era más fácil ahí -Por eso es que sería genial si aceptarás trabajar en el gimnasio-

La muchacha lo miró indecisa. ¿Ahora cómo podría mirar a Kishaba? Sería su jefe. Sería una situación sumamente incomoda, pero ahora Ranma tenía un buen punto, pasaría más tiempo con él y hace tanto que no podían estar así. Tenía razón, tal vez era una buena oportunidad. Miró sus ojos suplicantes, sus hermosos irises azules -Tomará algunos días encontrar otra asistente-

-¿Lo harás? –dijo con un brillo de esperanza.

-Mañana hablaré con Tofu - ¿En qué se había metido? Se decía preocupada. Tal vez Ranma tenía razón y no era igual a su padre y bueno después de todo, lo que había pasado aquel día en el gimnasio no había sido culpa de ninguno. Ni de Kishaba, ni de ella. Ni había pasado a mayores. Se estaba ahogando en un vaso de agua. Sólo se aseguraría de mantener distancia con ese hombre.

-Gracias-sonrió ampliamente y la tomó del rostro para besarla con dulzura. Lo abrazo fuerte. Convenciéndose interiormente que esta había sido una buena idea, aunque algo le decía que no. Una sensación muy extraña que le decía que algo iría mal.

* * *

Un mes después…

Escuchaba las risas u gritos de las pequeñas criaturas en el otro extremo de la gran sala. La joven sonrió. Ranma era un bobo, la risa de un niño es algo que no tiene precio, pensaba la chica del cabello azulado mientras terminaba sus estiramientos de relajación.

-Buenas tardes Sr. Kishaba –saludaron a coro los pequeños cuando el dueño del lugar había entrado-

Esperaba que la visita del joven fuera efímera, pero aparentemente no lo sería. Venía hacia ella –No le quedó más remedio que terminar su última flexión e incorporarse –Buenas tardes, bueno casi noches Sra. Saotome-

-Buenas noches Sr. Kishaba –saludó.

-Vaya, ya terminó su última clase –notó el muchacho.

-Hace algunos minutos que los niños se fueron –respondió secamente Akane.

-Me parece que ha hecho un gran trabajo. Sólo he recibido buenos comentarios de los padres-

-Hago lo que me gusta y cumplo con mi trabajo Sr. Kishaba –dijo neutral, manteniendo distancia, a pesar de que estaban en un área de espacios visibles y no estaba a solas con él, aún así no quería arriesgarse a malos entendidos.

-Señora Saotome lo siento –dijo accidentadamente.

-¿Perdón? –pronunció la chica.

-Siento haberme portado así el otro día. De verdad, le ofrezco una disculpa. Siento haber tardado tanto- hizo una pausa –Es que aquello fue muy incomodo –dijo avergonzado -¿No se lo contó a su esposo verdad? –le cuestionó y ella no respondió nada -De ser así, ya me habría partido la cara-

-No quería ocasionar un problema por algo tan insignificante –hizo una pausa – ¡No tuvo la culpa! –expresó ella avergonzada por la actitud que había tenido hacia él -No tuvo la culpa, usted no tenía idea Sr. Kishaba-

-Hey, dime Hiroto, ¿Puedo llamarte Akane? Con todo respeto, me siento extraño llamándote señora-

-Claro, no hay cuidado –respondió la muchacha con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Estamos bien? ¿Sin rencores? –hizo tregua.

-Sin rencores – Sentenció con esa usual sonrisa sincera que caracterizaba a Akane. Hubo un breve silencio hasta que Hiroto lo rompió -¿Los niños no causan muchos dolores de cabeza?-

- Son muy enérgicos, pero nada que no pueda controlar –respondió la muchacha.

-Sí, a veces vienen muy ace- no pudo terminar la frase cuando se vio interrumpido por alguien más

-¿Ya acabaste tu clase? –preguntó Ranma

-Sí, mi clase tus criaturas favoritas ya acabó –dijo divertida.

-Los niños son lo más increíble de este mundo-

-Yo pienso igual, pero creo que a alguien no se le puede hacer cambiar de opinión – Ambos jóvenes rieron divertidos de la aversión del chico de los ojos azules, quien se mantuvo serio ante el intercambio entre Hiroto y Akane. Se acercó a su esposa y rodeó su brazo con el suyo. Su mirada fija sobre Hiroto –Tengo unas cosas que hacer. Los veré mañana– dijo el joven, tratando de hacer un lado el incomodo momento que había pasado con el chico de los ojos azules.

* * *

-Estás distraído -

-¿Perdón? ¿Qué dijiste? –dijo despegando brevemente su mirada del volante para mirar a Hideki.

-Pff –resopló Hideki -¡Ves a lo que me refiero!-

-¿Qué?-preguntó confundido.

-¡Qué estás distraído! –dijo exasperado.

-¡Claro que no!-exclamó volteando a ver a su hermano.

-¿No?, Entonces porque desde hace un meses pareces estar en las nubes-

-Yo nunca estoy en las nubes -¿Qué se traía ese bobo? Lo mejor sería ignorarlo y seguir concentrado en el camino.

-Sí, claro –dijo con ironía -Ya no eres el mismo. No eres el tipo avispado y enérgico. El que siempre inquieto viendo que hacer. Ahora eres pensativo y olvidadizo. Hasta las chicas han llegado a preguntarme si estás enojado con ellas-

Frenó y se detuvo en medio de la solitaria y oscura carretera –Uno, sigo siendo el mismo, dos no sé por qué le hago caso a tus tonterías y tres ¡A a mí que me importa lo que piensen esas frívolas! –exclamó y volvió a encender el auto.

-Es la esposa de Saotome, ¿cierto? –tentó el más joven de los Kishaba.

-Para nada, es una mujer casada –respondió con tranquilidad mientras conducía el vehículo.

-Yo no pregunté si era casada –dijo con astucia -Oh, oh-

-¿Qué? –preguntó con fastidio.

-Tal como lo sospeché. El inalcanzable Hiroto está enamorado –dijo con burla.

-_Enamorado_- El joven se quedó estático por unos segundos hasta que vio a su hermano atravesarse – ¿Quieres matarnos? –dijo al mismo tiempo que enderezaba el volante.

-¡Quítate! –exclamó el joven al reaccionar y lo empujaba hacia el otrolado –Si no fuera por tus idioteces, esto no habría pasado ¡Qué nunca te callas! –gritó exasperado.

-No es mi culpa que te pongas idiota por una chica -pronunció molesto -¡Y si estás enamorado acéptalo!-

-¡No es cierto! –gritó.

-¿En serio? ¿Entonces por qué te pones incomodo y torpe ante la sola presencia de Akane Saotome? Tú no eres tímido con las mujeres-

-…-

-Y no paras de observarla cuando crees que nadie te ve –insistió en su teoría -Oye, algún día te iba a pasar-

-¿Sabes? -llamó su atención -Con esta conversación me he dado cuenta de algo –dijo con su mirada fija hacia el frente, sonriendo levemente.

-¿De qué hermano? –Hideki imitó el gesto.

-Que conforme pasan los días estás cada vez más y más enfermo –se burló.

Hideki sólo resopló e hizo su mirada hacia la ventana -Como digas, pero no puedes ocultar el sol con un dedo –sentenció.

* * *

Notas: Aquí estamos otra vez. Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por sus comentarios y espero sus reviews con su opinión. Nos leemos pronto :D


	22. Chapter 22

¿Desde cuándo el camino del trabajo a casa se hacía tan largo? Se cuestionaban los dos. Después de ese interminable recorrido la joven pareja llegó a la propiedad Tendo. Akane entró primero, seguida de Ranma, el cual después de cruzar la puerta subió rápidamente las escaleras. La joven sabía que algo estaba mal, lo sabía desde que salieron del gimnasio, así que lo siguió y cruzó la puerta de su cuarto -¿Qué te pasa? –cuestionó a su esposo mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Nada –dijo cortante mientras se desabotonaba apresurado la camisa.

-¿Nada?-cuestionó con ironía –Estuve hablando sola todo el camino. Tienes una cara de molestia que no puedes con ella-

-No me pasa nada –respondió tajante arrojando la prenda al cesto de la ropa dejando su torso descubierto y después se dirigió a un cajón, buscando una camiseta que ponerse.

-No mientas. Estás enojado y obviamente conmigo, ¿Hice algo que te molestara?-preguntó Akane.

El chico dejo de buscar y se dio la vuelta para encararla-¿Siempre tienes que ser tan amigable con todo el mundo? –expresó molesto.

-¿Cómo? –le dijo ella confundida.

-Creí que tus sentimientos hacia los Kishaba eran distintos, pero ya veo que no-

-¡No entiendo nada de lo que dices! –dijo con desesperación.

-Demasiada confianza con Hiroto, tan poco tiempo de conocerlo y ya eres toda sonrisas –dijo con visible enfado.

La chica comprendió la situación -Estás celoso –afirmó seria.

-¡Claro que no! –exclamó enojado.

-Claro que sí. Y no veo el por qué y además ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Es mi jefe –se justificó.

-Aja –respondió con ironía mirando hacia otro lado.

La chica se rindió. Era imposible tratar con él. Suspiró y su mirada se tornó triste -Bien, creí que querías que trabajáramos juntos, pero ya veo que no fue una buena idea –musitó con voz apagada. Lo mejor sería salir de ahí antes que unas lágrimas amenazaran con salir, no le iba a dar el gusto de verla llorar.

-¡Akane! –exclamó justamente cuando estaba por rodar la manija de la puerta tomando uno de sus brazos.

-¿Qué quieres? –dijo con serenidad sin voltear.

-¡Está bien! –exclamó y después giró a la muchacha para mirarla a los ojos, cosa que no surtió efecto ya que le esquivaba la mirada- Lo acepto. Estoy celoso –dijo apresurado -¿Contenta?- la buscó con la mirada.

-Para nada –le encaró –Y además soy yo la que debería estar celosa, ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta cómo se comportan esas tipas contigo?-pronunció con enojo.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó sin comprender.

-¿Así está bien Profesor Saotome? –imitó a sus alumnas -¿O de esta manera? Me caí, ¡blah, blah! ¡Soy tan boba qué no puedo levantarme! –exclamó -¡En especial esa Hana! –dijo con desdén recordando a esa chica.

-Sabes que ni siquiera existen para mí-

-Mmmm-

-Sabes que nunca te cambiaría –le dijo al momento de tomarla de los hombros y la miraba con intensidad.

-Y tú sabes que yo no te cambiaría a ti por nadie en el mundo –dijo sincera.

-Lo sé –hizo una pausa -Pero hay algo en mí no puedo evitar pensar que hay tipos allá afuera mejores que yo-

-¿Mejores que tú?, ¿A qué te refieres?-

-Puedo superar el no tener dinero o no ser el más sensible de los hombres. Puedo mejorar y esforzarme en esos aspectos, pero hay algo que está fuera de mis manos-

-No te entiendo-

-No puedo deshacerme de esa sombra que sigue persiguiéndome todos los días –pronunció turbado.

La chica comprendió a lo que se refería y lo tomó del rostro mirándolo directo a los ojos -Te amo así, con todo lo que eres –dijo con toda sinceridad.

-Pues yo me odio y todos los días deseo con todo mi corazón volver a ser normal –dijo con desprecio.

La joven le dio la espalda y la escuchó llorar. El joven se turbó y rápidamente se puso frente a ella.

-No, por favor no-se sintió culpable de hacerla sentir mal -No llores –la tomó con suavidad del rostro.

-Me duele que te sientas así –dijo con voz quebrada.

-¿Sabes qué? Sólo olvida todo lo que dije –dijo con fatiga.

-Así no se solucionan los problemas-dijo con preocupación -¿Por qué? –preguntó firme - ¿Por qué nunca me cuentas lo que sientes?-

-Ese no es el hombre que necesitas –respondió secamente.

-¿Y según tú cuál necesito? –le encaró -Uno que se oculta tras ese exterior de hombre fuerte, cuando en el interior sufre-

-Si tan sólo pudiera ser yo otra vez, esto no me estaría pasando –dijo con pesadez.

-¡Ya basta!–pronunció con desesperación.

-¡No! –exclamó -Esto se tiene que solucionar y pronto-

-¿Qué quieres decir? –dijo con temor, imaginando lo que diría.

-Sabes lo que quiero decir –le dijo mirándola fijamente.

-Regresar a China-

-Está decidido-

-¿Desde cuándo? –preguntó con enfado ¿Por qué no le había comentado nada?

-Lo he pensado hace desde hace tiempo-

-Iré contigo –dijo decidida.

-No –le respondió tajante.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó con desilusión.

-Es peligroso y lo sabes –le dijo cansado. Bien sabía los peligros que podría enfrentar, la primera vez lo había sido, la segunda ni quería recordarlo… Qué recuerdos tan amargos les traían a ambos.

-Por eso mismo no quiero que vayas sólo –dijo desesperada -Yo también puedo protegerte-

-Akane ese es mi trabajo. No quiero que te arriesgues por alguien como yo-

-¿Alguien como tú? –pronunció con la voz a punto de quebrársele -El mejor hombre que conozco-

El joven se dejo de juegos y la besó con intensidad, tomándola fuertemente, sintiéndola como corresponder de igual manera ¿Cómo ella podía quererlo tanto? Jamás en su vida se había imaginado que alguien lo amaría como ella lo amaba.

Akane recordó cómo había empezado todo. Pasaron dos semanas y llegó la fecha en que se fue para no regresar más, no como su Ranma, el hombre que vivía cada día a día con aquella intensa vitalidad y pasión. En cambio había recibido un hombre contrastaba enormemente con el que había visto la última vez. Un hombre quieto, frío, inerte, que jamás despertaría de aquel eterno sueño. No pasó mucho tiempo después de su partida. Recibió una llamada. Aún lo recordaba como si fuera ayer.

_La chica de los cabellos azulados se encontraba en la mesa del comedor, farmacología, sí que la tenía agotada. Apenas y dormía, se quedaba despierta hasta altas horas de la madrugada –Veamos. La farmacología…- No pudo seguir leyendo, todo se veía negro. La vista se le había nublado. Las mal pasadas en la madrugada le estaban haciendo daño. ¿Pero si iba a ser médico? ¿Qué ejemplo de buena salud daría? Eso le diría Ranma… Ranma… Cuanto te extraño ¿Dónde estarás? No había recibido nada, ni una llamada, carta, ¡Nada!, ¿Por qué? Le prometió que en cuanto encontrara un teléfono llamaría, ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Tres semanas sin saber nada? ¿No había encontrado ningún medio de comunicación y probablemente ya estaba en China? Eso le preocupaba demasiado. Todos los días esperaba esa llamada. Se tocó la frente y cerró los ojos un momento. Aún sentía que todo daba vueltas. Un vaso de agua estaría bien. Tomó la jarra que estaba a su lado, pero luego la dejo en su lugar y se cubrió la boca y corrió hacia el baño._

-_Ahí empezó todo_ –pensó con tristeza Akane.

_Se enjuagaba la boca con ese mentol, quitándose ese nauseabundo sensación en su lengua. Hoy definitivamente no era su día. Se enjuagó por última vez los dientes y lavo su cara. Cerró la llave del agua. Tomó una pequeña toalla y secó su rostro. De repente escuchó el teléfono y con fastidio salió del baño._

_Alzó la bocina –Diga- Sí, soy yo –respondió -¿Ministerio Público? –frunció el seño extrañada._

Mirando hacia la luna, recordaba esa terrible llamada. Le habían comunicado, aún con toda la delicadeza con la que pudieron decirle, no podía cubrir ese temor que al final se hizo realidad. Que su esposo probablemente había fallecido. Que tenían un cuerpo y que habían hallado sus pertenencias y algunos papeles con su nombre y dirección. Tuvo que enfrentar todos sus miedos, pero tenía que quitarse esa incertidumbre que le había sembrado. Tenía la esperanza que no fuera él, pero si lo fue. Lo comprobó cuando fue a identificarlo. Fue algo muy doloroso. Se negaba a aceptarlo, incluso cuando tenía su cuerpo frente a ella. Con todo el dolor de su alma les demandó furiosa ¿Qué había pasado? Respondieron que probablemente había sido un accidente en la carretera. ¿Un accidente? ¿Ranma murió por un accidente? ¡Cómo! Ese hombre, era el hombre más fuerte y listo que había conocido. Tenía que habérsele ocurrido algo para salir de esa. ¿Qué clase de broma era esa? Les gritó a los encargados de su caso. Se suponía que enseguida saldría a China, no tardaría mucho en llegar allá, ¿Qué hacía todavía en Japón? Le dijeron que eso fue lo que había arrojado la investigación. Y en cuanto a que la causa de su muerte le parecía poco probable, le afirmaron que ni siquiera una persona su esposo era invencible. Se negaba rotundamente a aceptarlo, algo en su corazón le decía que eso no podía ser posible. Que él no podía haberse dejado vencer tan fácil.

_-¡Eso no puede ser! ¡No! –se quejaba la muchacha dando vueltas por la sala de su casa desesperada._

_-Akane, tranquilízate –le dijo su hermana_

_-¡No! ¡No me voy a tranquilizar!-_

_-Akane- Su hermana se acercó a ella y tomó su rostro entre sus manos –Escúchame. Escúchame bien. Sé que duele mucho, pero tienes que comprender que Ranma ya no está aquí. Ya lo viste. No hay nada que hacer-_

_-No- dijo terca y se alejó de ella–Tofu, tú me crees. Tú conoces a Ranma. Sabes que algo como eso no podría acabar con él –miró suplicante al quiropráctico._

_-Akane…-fue lo único que pudo articular su cuñado._

_-¿Tú también? –dijo con lagrimas en los ojos. ¡Por qué esta gente no entendía nada!_

_-¡Me niego a aceptarlo! ¡Me escuchan! –exclamó enfadada._

_-Akane cálmate-trató de serenarla Tofu._

_-¡No! –exclamó furiosa._

_-Lo mejor será que te llevemos al hospital –sugirió su hermana mayor -Necesitas tranquilizarte-_

_-¡Yo no necesito nada! -exclamó -¡Yo necesito a Ranma!-_

_-¡Akane! ¡Por favor! –pronunció desesperada Kasumi._

_-Déjame en p- No pudo terminar decir ya que había caído en un profundo sueño. Tofu había aplicado un punto en su cuello y con toda la precaución anticipada la tomó en brazos antes de que pudiera caer al suelo -¿Era necesario eso? –cuestionó los métodos de su esposo._

_-Es mejor que un calmante –dijo serio –Sólo necesita tiempo-dijo y después miro a la joven dormida que tenía en sus brazos._

Lo demás pasó tan rápido. El funeral, la ceremonia, el entierro. Otra vez había regresado el dolor, la soledad. Tuvo que aceptarlo. Tuvo que desprenderse de esa idea que no la dejaba avanzar, que la estaba matando en vida, que estaba acabando con la vida que llevaba en su vientre. Su bebé. La mujer acarició los sedosos cabellos azabaches de su durmiente hija y la observó con suma atención. Qué parecida era a él, delineó con suavidad la lozana piel de la pequeña…

_-Akane, la cena está lista –anunció su hermana en la puerta._

_-No tengo hambre –dijo sin interés, mirando un álbum de fotografías._

_-Akane, tienes que comer-insistió Kasumi._

_-Yo sé lo que hago –le dijo con molestia y se concentró nuevamente en sus recuerdos._

_-Sí y te está haciendo mal –miró hacia las fotografías, eran de ella y de Ranma._

_-Ya déjame –amenazó._

_-¡No me hables así! –exclamó ofendida._

_-¿Por qué no entiendes que no te quiero aquí? –se levantó de la cama y encaró a Kasumi._

_-¿Qué está pasando?-se pareció en la puerta Tofu._

_-Lo que pasa es que tu esposa no deja de molestar –dijo Akane con enfado mirando a la castaña._

_-¡Sólo me preocupo por ella! –expresó dolida la mayor de las Tendo._

_-¡No necesito que te preocupes por mí! –exclamó irritada la chica de cabello azulado._

_-Akane, respeta a tu hermana –ordenó con seriedad Tofu._

_-No le faltaría al respeto si ella no me lo faltara a mí. No respeta mi privacidad. No entiende que quiero estar sola-_

_-De acuerdo te dejaremos sola, pero promete que más tarde bajaras a comer la cena que Kasumi que dejara para ti –la miró serio -¿Puedes hacerlo?-_

_-Está bien –respondió mirando hacia el suelo._

_-Bien. Vamos Kasumi –Tofu abrió la puerta, su esposa pasó primero y después salió él y cerró el cuarto. -Eso dice Tofu, pero no lo hará –escuchó murmurar a su hermana mayor._

* * *

_Tal como Kasumi lo había imaginado. Ni siquiera había bajado a probar lo que había dejado. Ahora sí que la iba a escuchar. Qué importaba que fuera más de media noche. Subió rápidamente las escaleras y abrió la puerta del cuarto donde dormía su hermana, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrarla inconsciente en el suelo – ¡Tofu! ¡Ayúdame! –gritó mientras auxiliaba a Akane._

* * *

Esa madrugada se enteró que esperaba a su bebé. Todo el tiempo que estuvo inconsciente, Kasumi había estado con ella. Cuando despertó su hermana mayor le anunció que esperaba a Maya y cambió su vida para siempre.

* * *

Notas: ¡Lectores! ¡Vamos por partes! xD Creo que hay una confusión que tengo que aclarar. La historia no se acabó en el capítulo 20 ¿Cuándo dije que se iba a acabar? :O Además cuando termine esta historia el estatus dirá COMPLETO. xD Aclarado ese asunto seguiré contando la historia, ¡No sufran! Quien sabe que pueda haber por ahí :P

Responderé los comentarios de los dos últimos capítulos:

Belli: ¡Lamento haberte hecho llorar!, pero es parte de la historia. Ya veremos qué onda con Ranma y también con Akane ¡No desesperes! Jajajaja, pues Nabiki es Nabiki! Jajaja. Espero que sigas leyendo la historia. Gracias por tus comentarios :)

Diana Tendo: ¡Hola Diana! No puedo contestar todo, espera un poco más :P Lo comentaste de Nabiki en el review del 20, pues la chica obviamente aún recuerda sus planes arruinados jajaja y sin Ranma ahí, le pareció mejor el Tendo. Y no te preocupes por no darme review del 19. Y el nombre del Amaya, puse una referencia en ese capítulo, el significado es lluvia nocturna y en la escena del flashback puse algo de eso. Del 21, los celos de Ranma es una característica muy suya y en seguida detectó que Hiroto miraba de cierta forma a Akane, fue como que no soy tonto aléjate, búscate la tuya.

Rutabi: ¿Qué pasó con Ranma? Ya vimos un poco de eso. Perdón por ponerte triste en aquel capítulo tan trágico! Pero ya vendrán cosas interesantes ;) tú espera. Amaya, sí es hermosa! Ja, ja, ja. Ya tuvieron a su bebé awww :D Como te digo, ya veremos qué pasó con nuestro protagonista :)

Megumi san: Todo tiene una razón, ¡Tranquila mujer! ¡Esto todavía no acaba! xD Ya introduje algunas explicaciones, todavía viene lo demás. Espero que sigas leyendo.

MaRce kid nicky's girl: Ya di algunas explicaciones, las dudas se resolverán en los capítulos que vienen, ¡No me mates! Jajajaja. Ten paciencia :)

Susyakane: Lo sé! Pobre Akane, con su niña y sola :(, pero ya vendrán cosas mejores, tú espéralas :)

KARLA EVELIA VALDEZ ARRIOLA: Hola! Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia. Sólo pongo lo que hay en mi imaginación :P y sí verlos casados también es uno de mis sueños frustrados T_T Perdón por ponerte triste, pero vendrán cosas más alegres ;) Gracias por tu review y espero que sigas comentando :D

Gracias a todos los que dan review leen. Dejen sus comentarios por favor! :) Hasta la próxima! :D


	23. Chapter 23

_La chica de los cabellos azulados se encontraba picando algunas cosas para preparar la cena. Tendría que apresurarse sí no quería que se le hiciera más tarde, pensaba mientras miraba desde la ventana el ya oscurecido cielo. Continuo con lo que hacía y después escuchó como abrían y cerraban la puerta. ¿Quién sería?-_

_-¿Qué hay de cenar? –dijo una singular voz. _

_-¿Ranma? –dijo con sorpresa la muchacha al verlo parado en la puerta de la cocina._

_-¿Quién más?-pronunció con ironía -¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó al verse abrazado por la muchacha._

_-¡Estás aquí! –exclamó con alegría. _

_-Claro que estoy aquí –dijo con una sonrisa y correspondió el abrazo -Lamento haberte preocupado-_

_-Tengo tanto que decirte…-decía emocionada -Nuestra hija…-_

_-¿Nuestra qué? –frunció el seño mirando a la muchacha. _

_-Tenemos una niña, ¿No estás feliz?-preguntó ella. _

_-¡Qué!-se alejó de ella -¡Por supuesto que no! –exclamó con enfado -¡Sabes que detesto a los niños!- _

_-Pe… pero Ranma…-trataba de articular la muchacha. _

_-¡Me largo! –exclamó y dio media vuelta saliendo de la cocina. _

_-¡Es nuestra hija! –gritaba con desesperación. _

_-¡No me interesa! –respondió enojado y salió de la casa azotando la puerta. _

_-¡Ranma! ¡Espera! –gritaba hacia afuera -¡No te vayas! ¡Ranma! -_

La joven despertó agitada de ese mal sueño. Ese sueño… a veces era diferente, diferentes escenarios, situaciones, pero la reacción de él siempre era la misma. Se tocó la frente, respirando profundamente. Mientras miraba el techo, se preguntaba ¿Qué hubiese pasado si él se hubiera enterado que esperaba a Amaya? ¿La habría amado igual? ¿La habría recibido con alegría? La chica agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro ¿En qué estaba pensando? Ranma una vez le habló sobre bebés, claro que quería tener hijos con ella. Esos sueños sólo la perturbaban. Por supuesto que la hubiera querido, después de todo era su hija. ¿Por qué siempre le daba vueltas a ese asunto? Lo mejor sería salir de la cama y levantar a Maya… lo cual era difícil. S enderezó de la cama, sonriendo ante el pensamiento. Eso le ayudaría a quitarse esas ideas de su mente.

* * *

-Quiero ir a nadar –pronunció la niña que iba caminando en la calle de mano de su mamá.

-Ya se acabó la temporada para ir a nadar –dijo haciendo referencia al clima fresco de septiembre.

La niña sólo hizo un puchero, pero luego su mirada se volvió curiosa -¿Desde cuándo se nadar? –volteó a ver a su mamá con sus hermosos ojos azules.

-Desde cuando… mmm… -la chica empezó a hacer memoria de cómo las cosas la habían llevado a eso...

_-¿Akane?- escuchó que la llamaban y detuvo el paso -¡Hiroto! –exclamó -¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás?-saludó con una brillante sonrisa y se acercó al joven._

_-¡Bien! –saludó con alegría -Vaya hace tiempo que no te veo –_

_-Sí, es cierto-dijo con suavidad. Después de haber renunciado a su trabajo, sólo lo había visto en una ocasión, en el funeral de Ranma. Y dos veces había recibido arreglos florales de parte del gimnasio; uno cuando estuvo internada en el hospital; el otro cuando Maya nació. Decidió renunciar cuando acabó la semana en el trabajo, después del incidente que había pasado con los celos de Ranma. Firmó su renuncia argumentando que la carga en la escuela era demasiada y ese trabajo complicaba su rutina. Claro que aunque eso era cierto, la verdad era que no le parecía prudente trabajar con alguien de quien obviamente su esposo tenía celos. Además Tofu era hecho un lío con Kasumi como su asistente. Recordó divertida. No podía concentrarse y se la pasaba divagando como un loco. A pesar de estar casados por un tiempo y que había aprendido a controlar en gran manera su nerviosismo, aún no estaba curado del todo. Así que regresó a trabajar con él. _

_-¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Y tu hija?-_

_-Estoy muy bien y Maya creciendo. Para tener nueve meses es demasiado inquieta-_

_-¿En serio?-_

_- Sí, inclusive he pensado en llevarla a algún tipo de clase donde pueda descargar toda esa energía-_

_-Oh, ¿Qué te parece natación?-sugirió, llamando la atención de la chica -En el gimnasio hay clases para bebés-_

_-¿De verdad?-preguntó con sorpresa -¿Desde cuándo? El tiempo que trabajé no supe nada al respecto –le dijo Akane. _

_-Es un programa nuevo-respondió -Espero que puedas llevar a tu niña. Tenemos personal capacitado-hizo una pausa -Las madres pueden entrar a nadar con los bebés si así lo desean. Un tiempo en el agua no le hace daño a nadie-_

_-Gracias por la oferta Hiroto, pero no sé nadar –respondió avergonzada -No me sentiría tranquila dejando a Maya en el agua y en manos de una extraña-_

_-Puedo enseñarte –dijo accidentadamente -Es decir tenemos personal en el gimnasio que puede enseñarte- _

_-He intentado aprender, pero soy un caso perdido –dijo mirando hacia el suelo recordando sus intentos fallidos. _

_-Quieres que Maya confíe en su madre cuando este en contacto con el agua, ¿no? –la chica alzó la mirada y asintió al comentario –Y que cuando Maya esté en contacto con ella, pueda valerse por sí misma. Uno, nunca sabe que peligros podría enfrentar –la muchacha lo miró con interés, ¿cierto?-_

_-Cierto-_

_-Hazlo por ella. Date otra oportunidad. Después entra la bebé-_

_-Mmmm – la joven vaciló un momento, pero las palabras de Hiroto tenían mucho sentido –De acuerdo –cedió ante la oferta –Espero poder aprender-_

_-Te lo aseguro. No te arrepentirás-_

_-Gracias Hiroto-hizo una pausa –Bueno, tengo que irme...-_

_-Sí, claro. Te espero la semana entrante- _

_-Ahí estaré- respondió -Hasta luego -sonrió dulce y se despidió -Adiós-_

-_Hiroto_ –pensó Akane en aquel hombre -¿Cómo aprendí? –la alegre voz de su hija la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Bueno, te lleve a clases de natación cuando eras muy pequeña y después te di seguimiento para que siguieras practicando. Así fue-

-¿Qué tan pequeña era?-

-Maya… –la joven rió ante la curiosidad que caracterizaba a su hija –Veamos… tenías…-

* * *

-Akane –pronunció su nombre, pensando en la hermosa mujer. Sentado en una banca frente a la enorme piscina, dio un enorme suspiro.

_-Wow, después de haber sido mami luce genial, inclusive mejor –decía al ver a la atractiva muchacha de cabellos azulados en traje de baño. _

_-¿Qué haces aquí? –volteó fastidiado. _

_-Sr. Empresario tienes trabajo que hacer y no es precisamente ver chicas en traje de baño- dijo echando un vistazo hacia Akane -Y Noriko está al teléfono-_

_-Deja los pendientes para mañana y dile a Noriko que estoy ocupado–dijo con eso último con algo de fatiga. _

_-De acuerdo-resopló Hideki -Si esto se va a la bancarrota no me culpes-sentenció y luego salió del área de la piscina. _

_-¡Termino la clase! –escuchó el anuncio de la profesora y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Akane, la cual se encontraba envolviendo con delicadeza a la bebé en una toalla -Hola Akane-_

_-¡Hiroto!- lo saludó con Maya en brazos. _

_-Veo que tú y Maya se mueven muy bien en la clase-_

_-Tu personal es excelente y extremadamente paciente –rió avergonzada -Jamás me imaginé que podría hacerlo-_

_-Creo que cuando algo más te mueve lo demás deja de ser imposible –pronunció Hiroto -Maya, ¿Cómo estás?- saludó con alegría a la tranquila bebé–Parece que estás cansada-_

_-Sólo así llega a cansarse –la chica sonrió a la niña. _

_-Parece que le agrada mucho el agua-_

_-Sí –dijo con voz apagada -Igual que él-pensó -Bueno, Hiroto, tenemos que…-intentaba excusarse mirando hacia un pasillo. _

_-Sí, claro adelante –respondió con amabilidad -Nos vemos- dijo la muchacha cuando emprendía el camino hacia las duchas. _

_-_Akane…_-_

_-¿Akane? –preguntó Hiroto al ver a la chica venir de los pasillos -¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?-preguntó con asombro. _

_-Es que olvidé mi bolso en el casillero- mostró el objeto -Tengo algunos libros que estudiar esta noche. Me distraje un momento con Maya y los olvidé por completo-_

_-Hablando de Maya, ¿Sabes? Tenemos un record de los bebés en la clase y tiene algunas fotografías-_

_-¿Tienes fotografías? –preguntó emocionada._

_-Enseguida las traigo. Espera aquí –se excusó sonriente y al cabo de unos cuantos minutos regresó con un sobre __-Aquí están -le entregó el objeto. _

_-Gracias- La joven sonrió ampliamente, abrió el sobre y comenzó a observar una a una –Es tan ágil-_

_-Es el bebé que tuvo mejores resultados-dijo animado -Creo que ahora sólo lo hace por diversión-_

_-Aja-su sonrisa se desvaneció. Otra vez estaba pensando él. _

_-Creo que tengo otras en la of- se vio interrumpido el joven Kishaba cuando de un momento a otro la energía eléctrica se fue del lugar. _

–_Fantástico Akane –escuchó mascullar a la chica. _

_-¿Qué pasa? –cuestionó él._

_-Deje caer las fotos al suelo –respondió ella, mientras se agachaba y localizaba las fotos entre penumbras. _

_-Espera un momento-_

_-No, yo lo hag-_

_La energía regresó en ese momento y se dieron cuenta de que sus rostros estaban muy juntos –¡Qué vergüenza!-pensó Akane en el incomodo momento e hizo su mirada a un lado, siguió recogiendo las fotos y enseguida se puso de pie. _

_-¿Qué habrá pasado? –pronunció Akane mirando a su alrededor._

_-Probablemente una descarga –respondió. Luego el teléfono del muchacho comenzó a sonar, lo sacó de su bolsillo y observó el nombre del contacto y se le puso la cara de fastidio._

_-¿No vas a contestar?-preguntó ella, mientras guardaba las fotos en su bolso. _

_-No –respondió. _

_-Vaya, por tu cara parece que era alguien desagradable-_

_-En realidad era Noriko-_

_-Ah –sí que había metido la pata. _

_-A veces puede ser muy estresante –dijo irritado. _

_-Pero es tu novia, por algo estás con ella-_

_-No es mi novia –aclaró. _

_-¿No?- le extraño la respuesta de Hiroto-Pues parece estar muy al pendiente de ti –recordó las ocasiones en que había visto a la chica en el gimnasio y por el trato que la chica le daba, cualquiera podría asumir que era su pareja. _

_-Ella cree que podemos ser algo- hizo una pausa –Lo nuestro nunca funcionó- _

_-Pero estuviste enamorado de ella, ¿no?-pronunció Akane._

_-Nunca he estado enamorado de nadie- sentenció -Hasta ahora-_

_La joven observó que la miraba fijamente y después observó como el joven hombre se acercaba a ella y tomaba su mano–Estoy enamorado de ti-_

_-¿Cómo dices? –decía incrédula la chica. _

_-Estoy enamorado de ti –dijo con convicción. _

_Akane retiró su mano de la del muchacho -Hiroto no creo que estés enamorado de mí –dijo reacia, evadiendo su mirada. _

_-Claro que sí-la tomó de los hombros, haciendo que lo viera a los ojos -Eres una mujer increíble. Una madre excepcional. Eres tan fuerte-_

_-¿Qué madre no haría todo por sus hijos?-dijo con suavidad. _

_-Eres maravillosa –pronunció dulce, al mismo tiempo que la sostenía de la cintura. La tomó de la mejilla con delicadeza y después sintió como unos labios besaban los suyos… _

* * *

Notas: ¡Otro capítulo! :) Gracias a Rutabi, hirayama, karla eves, sakurale2387 y MaRce kid nicky's girl por sus comentarios del capítulo anterior :D ¿Qué les pareció este? ;) ¡Espero sus comentarios! :D ¡Hasta el próximo cap! :)


	24. Chapter 24

-¿Y qué tal, algún galán Akane?-le preguntó una mujer de cabello castaño corto a la chica que se encontraba ocupada cortando algo de verdura.

-Nabiki…-reprendió su hermana mayor, mirándola con ojos serios.

-¿Qué?-dijo inocente -Sólo es una pregunta-

-Kasumi no hay cuidado –le aseguró a su hermana mayor, para después enfocar su vista en Nabiki -Y no, no hay nadie –respondió y colocó los vegetales en una vasija.

-No te creo-

-Cree lo que se te dé la gana –se levantó de su silla y pasó el recipiente a su hermana mayor.

-Mmmm ¿Y Hiroto?- preguntó -¿Has hablado con él? -

Justamente en ese momento el teléfono comenzó a sonar –Iré a contestar-

-¡Qué buena excusa para no responder! –dijo mientras su hermana salía de la habitación.

-Nabiki, ¿cuándo aprenderás algo de tacto?-

-Kasumi, al menos yo veo la realidad. Akane está desperdiciando su vida amargándose-

-Si no sale con nadie es porque no lo desea-

-Eso no es sano y lo sabes-

La castaña no respondió nada y se dirigió a donde estaba la alacena.

-¿Quién era?-preguntó Nabiki al regresar Akane.

-Nadie-respondió simple.

-Bueno, en cuanto al asunto que estábamos discutiendo, quería preguntarte sobre Hiroto ¿Has hablado con él?-

-Sólo me lo encuentro de vez en cuando por casualidad –dijo tratando de sonar desinteresada, jugueteando con su larga cabellera azulada.

-Supongo que te encuentra muchas veces por "pura" casualidad –dijo Nabiki con su mirada fija sobre ella.

-Deja de molestar –se le estaba agotando la paciencia -¿Qué pasa Kasumi? ¿Falta algo? –preguntó a su hermana quien desde se encontraba buscando en la alacena.

-Creo que no hay azúcar-

-¡Rayos! Olvidé que se había acabado-

-Le diré a Tofu que vaya a comprarla-

-No lo molestes. Iré yo –tomó las llaves de su auto que se encontraban sobre la barra.

-Podrías traer más salsa de soja, hay muy poca- La muchacha asintió y dio media vuelta para salir de la cocina.

-Akane –la chica se paró en seco -¿Por qué siempre quieres evadir el tema? ¿Qué tiene de malo ver a alguien?-

-No quiero ver a nadie –respondió sin voltear.

-Eres muy joven. Tienes 24 años. Ya pasó mucho tiempo-

-Nabiki, deja de incomodarla –reprendió de nuevo Kasumi ¿Por qué su hermana no podía callarse?

Nabiki hizo caso omiso al regaño de Kasumi -Akane, Hiroto es un hombre atractivo, respetado, con dinero –enumeró con su mano -¿Quién no querría estar con él?-

La joven encaró a su hermana -Si tanto te gusta, ¿Por qué no lo conquistas tú?-

-Créeme que sí ha pasado por mi cabeza-hizo una pausa -pero no, la cuenta bancaria de otro, es decir el amor de otro ya ocupa este corazón –dijo haciendo la figura con sus manos.

-Jamás cambias-dijo a su hermana -Enseguida vuelvo-anunció.

-Iré contigo, ni creas que te escapas de esta-

-Lalalala-

-Di lo que quieras, pero pienso que estás desperdiciando una gran oportunidad con Hiroto Kishaba –dijo Nabiki antes de desaparecer de la cocina.

-_Hiroto Kishaba_ –pensó Kasumi.

_Venía dejado a su hermana en el cuarto con tía Nodoka. Le había prometido a Tofu comer algo. Cuando se encontraba por cruzar el pasillo que conducía hacia las escaleras, escuchó -Akane Saotome-dijo la voz de un hombre. La mujer volteó hacia donde estaba el tipo, estaba hablando con una enfermera -¿En qué cuarto se encuentra?-preguntó el mismo. -¿Quién era?-se preguntaba extrañada y por qué tanto interés en Akane. Se dirigió hacia la dirección donde estaba aquel hombre._

_-¿Qué se le ofrece señor? –preguntó seria -Y ¿Por qué busca a mi hermana?-el aludido giró y así ella pudo ver su rostro, ¿Por qué este hombre se le hacía conocido? En alguna parte lo había visto…_

_-¿Es hermana de Akane?-preguntó -Soy Hiroto Kishaba-se presentó ante Kasumi._

_-Kishaba-pensó -Soy Kasumi, hermana de Akane-_

_Hiroto la miró con atención -Me parece conocida-_

_-Sí-hizo una pausa -Recuerdo haberlo visto en una visita que su padre hizo a nuestro dojo –dijo con seriedad._

_-Cierto-dijo incomodo –Ahora la recuerdo-_

_-¿Qué quiere con mi hermana señor?-_

_-Sólo pasaba para ver cómo encuentra ¿Está bien? Sólo supe que estaba en el hospital-_

_-Mi hermana está bien señor Kishaba-dijo cortante._

_-Señorita, sólo quiero saludar a su hermana-_

_-Con todo respeto, pero usted ya no tiene nada que ver en la vida de Akane, señor. Mi hermana dejo de trabajar en su gimnasio antes que mi cuñado firmara su renuncia-_

_-Sólo qu-_

_-Que tenga buenas tardes Sr. Kishaba –lo cortó de tajo._

_-Está bien. Más tarde llegará un arreglo de parte del gimnasio-_

_La joven sólo asintió y después el hombre dio media vuelta y se marchó._

* * *

-Tú buscas la salsa de soja y yo el azúcar-

-Otra vez recuérdame ¿Por qué no fuimos a un restaurante? ¿O por qué no le pagamos a un chef profesional que pudiera hacer la cena? Ah ya me acordé, hay que pasar tiempo de calidad compartiendo con la familia. Tiempo de calidad como salir en una noche fría a conseguir algunos ingredientes.

-Nabiki, Kasumi quería hacer algo especial para estar todos juntos. Casi no te vemos-Y no, sacar a Maya de compras cada fin de semana no cuenta-se apresuró antes que su hermana pudiese protestar.

-Kiyoshi es diferente –decía aburrida mientras observaba en los estantes de los pasillos.

-¡Nabiki!-

-Lo quiero, pero es niño, ¿Qué se puede hacer con un niño? -Aunque a veces Maya se comporta como niño-pensó -En fin no es mi culpa que Maya sea el amor de mi vida-dijo a su hermana -Bien, iré a buscar eso –pronunció derrotada.

La joven suspiró, su hermana jamás cambiaría. Cruzó un pasillo y vio que lo que buscaba estaba en la última repisa, en lo más alto, tal vez podría alcanzarlo. Se estiró, dio un par de saltos pero había fallado -¿Por qué algo de uso tan común se encontraba ahí? Se preguntaba molesta. Hizo un último intento, pero alguien había tomado el objeto -¿Buscabas esto?-dijo una conocida voz.

-¡Hiroto! –exclamó -¿Cómo estás?-preguntó.

-Muy bien-respondió cálido–Y tú ¿Qué tal?-

-Bien-

-Supongo que ocuparas esto-hizo referencia a la bolsa y se la entregó en sus manos – ¿Algún plan especial para esta noche?-

-Tenemos una cena en familia-

-Eso es bueno. Los momentos en familia son irremplazables-

-Sí, es cierto ¿Tú qué haces aquí?-

-Ah, sólo vine por un café –dijo enseñando su vaso -El café de aquí es excelente-

-Es verdad... Bueno, tengo que ir con mi hermana–miró hacia Nabiki, la cual fingía estar muy entretenida leyendo una revista-

-Claro. Nos vemos. Qué te diviertas- se despidió el hombre y después salió de la tienda.

-Adiós –pronunció mientras lo observaba irse.

-¿Qué te dijo?-preguntó Nabiki.

-Sólo me saludó –respondió

-¿Por qué no lo invitaste a cenar?-

-¡Estás loca!-gritó y las personas a su alrededor se le quedaron mirando extraño -Ves lo que provocas –dijo avergonzada.

-Yo no fui la que gritó-se excusó –En fin Kasumi y tú nunca dejaran esa mojigatería-

-No es mojigatería, se llama sentido común y respeto, ¿Qué pensaría Maya? ¿Qué le estoy consiguiendo un papá?-

-Eso no estaría nada mal –masculló la castaña.

La muchacha casi asesinó a su hermana con la mirada –Por esta noche te dejare en paz, así que te diré una última cosa, eres tonta al dejar ir esa oportunidad –sentenció Nabiki.

* * *

La noche transcurrió tranquila y a pesar de los contratiempos que habían tenido, todo había salido. Su hermana era la mejor cocinera que había conocida, ojalá algún día pudiera ser como ella. Ya había mejorado bastante, Kasumi le aseguraba que era buena, aunque no le creía del todo. Y Maya no se quejaba de su comida, bueno esa niña era un barril sin fondo-sonrió ante el pensamiento- suspiró y dio una pasado con un trapo sobre la mesa -Había sido una buena noche, a pesar de los comentarios de su hermana y... que se había encontrado con Hiroto...

_-¡Paf! –resonó el recibidor de aquel gimnasio. -¡Hiroto, lo siento! –se disculpó arrepentida por la reverenda bofetada que le había dado. ¿Cuándo se le iba a quitar la costumbre de reaccionar por impulso?, ¡pero un momento! Estaba en todo su derecho ¡Quién se creía para besarla! Su cabeza aún se encontraba aturdida._

_-¡No! No te disculpes. Tú perdóname a mí- se disculpó- Pero sabes una cosa, no me arrepiento de lo que hice-_

_-Hiroto…-dijo con cautela al ver otra vez sus intenciones de acercarse._

_-Como te lo dije estoy enamorado de ti-tomó de nuevo su mano -Quiero casarme contigo-_

_-¿Qué?-repetía incrédula ¿Qué broma era esta?_

_-Cásate conmigo-_

_-¿Cómo?-_

_-Te amo Akane- Miró la sinceridad en sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que aunque todo fuera tan repentino y la había sorprendido a sobremanera, todo era verdad -Hiroto – tomó la otra mano libre del muchacho–Eres un hombre muy bueno. Cualquiera sería muy afortunada de tenerte- Los ojos del muchacho se tornaron tristes, ya sabía hacia donde iba -Pero tú no-_

_-Yo no soy mujer para ti –le dijo con honestidad._

_-¿Qué? –frunció el seño -¿Por qué dices eso?–preguntó._

_-Simplemente no puedo estar contigo –sentenció mirándolo a los ojos. No quería lastimarlo, pero tenía que decirle la verdad. Además ella nunca le había dado algún tipo de esperanza o algo que llegara a malinterpretarse._

_-¿Por qué? –insistió –Dímelo. No estamos haciendo nada malo. Eres libre de rehacer tu vida-_

_–Eso es algo que a ti no te importa-le dijo tajante soltando sus manos -Es cierto ya no tengo esposo-hizo una pausa -Pero eso no significa que estoy buscando una relación -¿Quien se creía para decirle eso? Como si estuviese desesperada de encontrar a un hombre. Pensaba ofendida –Ya tengo un compromiso-hizo otra pausa-Uno con mi hija-_

_-Akane no quise ofenderte- La muchacha hizo su mirada a un lado -Sólo quería que supieras que estoy dispuesto a aceptar todo. Sé que tienes una hija… un pasado. No me importa. Seré el mejor padre para tu hija –acarició los sedosos cabellos de ella._

_-No-retiró su mano y acomodó su cola de caballo -Hiroto yo no siento lo mismo por ti-_

_-Pero si lo inten-_

_-No. Hiroto, te mereces algo más que esto-le dijo -Nunca serías antes que mi hija. No puedes ser el segundo lugar en la vida de alguien a tú que amas-le decía con suavidad -Lo siento, la respuesta es no-_

_-Akane…-_

_-Busca a alguien que pueda darte todo lo que necesitas-soltó su mano y después se agachó para tomar el bolso que estaba había dejado caer en el suelo y lo puso en su hombro -¿Sabes?- llamó su atención -Lo mejor es no vernos nunca más –pronunció con seriedad._

_-¿Qué?-dijo el muchacho con sorpresa -Akane no…-_

_-Maya y yo ya no vendremos aquí-_

_-¡Akane no!-_

_-No me parece correcto. Ni lo mejor, ni para ti nada para mí. Así que te pido que respetes mi decisión-_

_-De acuerdo si eso es lo que quieres respetaré lo que decidas, pero no dejes de hablarme deja que siga siendo tu amigo –la joven lo miró preocupada –No lo sé Hiroto-respondió aprensiva._

-_Hiroto_ –pensaba mientras seguía secando con el trapo la mesa del comedor -¿Cuántas veces no había venido a su mente en estos últimos días? Y para rematar lo había visto hoy. Todo eso le hacía recordar ese momento. Ese beso… Ese beso que le había sabido a nada -Nada- Esa la palabra correcta para describir lo que había sentido cuando sintió los labios de Hiroto sobre los suyos -¿Acaso nunca sería una mujer normal? –Resopló y dejo caer el trapo sobre la mesa –A pesar de haber rechazado su propuesta de matrimonio y que ella le había negado la posibilidad de tener alguna relación, él había insistido en conservar su amistad y que no volvería a tocar el tema, a menos que ella lo hiciera y quisiera darle una oportunidad –Una oportunidad –sonrió con amargura. Eso ya no existía para ella. Se sentó y apoyó sus brazos sobre la mesa. No frecuentaba a Hiroto, sería una inconsciente si lo hubiese hecho. No quería lastimarlo más, así que no le contestó nada, pero la verdad era que nunca habría algo entre ellos. Nadie la haría sentir como… –Ranma- ¿A quién engañaba? Él era la razón por la que el beso de Hiroto no le había provocado nada ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Eso nunca. Jamás lo haría. Tocó sus labios, recordando aquello. Hiroto la había tomado por sorpresa, algo parecido a lo que había hecho Ranma cuando se besaron por primera vez en el tejado. Era tan sólo una niña a la que le habían robado su primer beso, bueno su segundo, porque el primero no contaba… Recordó ese incidente de cuando se había comportado como un gato con una sonrisa. Cerró los ojos sólo un momento y su mente viajó hacia él. Siempre pensaba en él. El único hombre que la había besado… hasta aquel día.

* * *

Nunca lo habían rechazado. Como ella lo había dicho, ¿Cuántas no quisieran estar en su lugar? Tenía dinero, respeto, sin mencionar que era un tipo atractivo ¿y una chiquilla ingenua como Akane se atrevía a rechazarlo? ¡Sí que era una niña tonta! frunció el seño –pero- su expresión se suavizó -También era la mujer más hermosa y fantástica que había conocido-Se puso más cómodo en su silla -Tendría que ser paciente. Una mujer no puede estar sola toda una vida. Eso es imposible. Seguramente no tardaría olvidar mucho a ese… Bueno que más daba estaba muerto. Ese obstáculo ya no existía, pero a pesar de ello aunque estuviese muerto, aún le daba guerra. Con ese recuerdo que le había dejado. Akane veía su rostro todos los días a través de su hija. Su hija. Aún recordaba el día en que se había enterado que esperaba a la criatura. Había tenido que pagarle a la enfermera del hospital para que le dijera el por qué Akane estaba ahí.

_-¿Qué tienes Hiroto?-preguntó Hideki al ver el semblante serio de su hermano-¿Saotome regresó de los muertos?-se burló, esperando alguna respuesta, pero su hermano parecía muy concentrado en sus pensamientos -¿Qué pasa? –preguntó con curiosidad._

_-Está embarazada –sentenció sin emoción._

_-¿Qué?-dijo sin comprender._

_-Que está embarazada –pronunció el joven._

_-¿Es en serio? –dijo con sorpresa -¿Es de…?-tentó._

_-¡Claro que sí! –exclamó con suma molestia -¡De quién más zopenco! ¡Ella no es esa clase de mujer!-_

_-Disculpa haber ofendido a tu mujer perfecta –dijo irónico._

_-¡Ese don nadie aún después de muerto gana! –_

_-Esto parece hecho adrede. Como si Saotome hubiera predicho el futuro-hizo una pausa -Necesitas alejarte de esa mujer-_

_-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¡Eso jamás!-_

_-¿Acaso quieres cargar con el hijo de otro? ¿Qué no tienes dignidad?- le cuestionó hastiado ante la idea._

_-Mientras tenga a Akane, lo demás no me importa-_

_-No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando-decía incrédulo -¿Sabes cómo se va a poner papá?-_

_-¡A mí que me importa lo que piense!-_

_-Estás mal Hiroto ¿Qué tiene de especial Akane?-_

_El joven se le quedó mirando molesto -De acuerdo es muy bonita, demasiado para su propio bien, pero también existen muchas otras chicas-_

Esa niña… ¡Por qué! ¿Por qué? Casi tenía a Akane y se le había escapado de las manos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. ¡Había echado a perder sus planes! -se repetía ofuscado, clavando su puño sobre el escritorio, así sacando la ira que tenía retenida. Suspiró -De acuerdo, de acuerdo la niña no importaba, estaba dispuesto a aceptarla con tal de tenerla a ella. Inclusive en aquella ocasión se le había ocurrido ese programa de natación de improviso, sólo para estar cerca de Akane y demostrarle que podía ser un padre para su hija. Paciencia ya había esperado cinco años. Cinco años eran un tiempo razonable –En realidad bastante razonable. Otro ya se hubiera rendido. Ahora tendría que acercarse más a Akane y así hacerla cambiar de opinión.

* * *

Notas: ¡Hola a todos! :D ¿Qué tal este capítulo? Gracias a sakurale2783, marissa, Diana Tendo, karla eves, Rutabi, Belli, MaRce kid nicky's girl y Jacquesita Saotome por darme sus comentarios y también a los que me leen. Los reviews son muy bien aceptados ;), así que no duden en darme su opinión.

¡Nos leemos pronto! :)


	25. Chapter 25

-¿Qué hiciste con tía Kasumi? –preguntó Akane cuando se encontraba abriendo la puerta de la casa -Jugué con Kiyoshi, aunque es algo lento y le gané todas las veces –contestó la pequeña. La mujer abrió la puerta y ambas ingresaron al interior.

-Maya, Kiyoshi es más pequeño que tú –decía mientras se quitaba la chaqueta.

-Y yo soy más pequeña que Takeo y aún así pierde –respondió. Después se quedó pensativa un momento. ¿Qué estaría maquinando ahora? -¿Puedo salir a jugar?-

-No. Es algo tarde y está refrescando. ¿Por qué no juegas en tu cuarto?-

-¿Qué se puede hacer ahí? –dijo fastidiada.

-Muchas cosas -replicó.

-¿Por favor? –suplicó con sus hermosos ojos azules.

Akane sólo se cruzó de brazos y sonrió. Maya sabía que no cambiaría de opinión, podría hacer y deshacer con todo el mundo excepto con ella. La niña resopló y comenzó a subir las escaleras. El teléfono comenzó a sonar y se dirigió a contestar -¿Hola?-

-…-

-¿Diga?-preguntó al no obtener respuesta.

-…-

-¿Quién es?-se cortó la comunicación. Extrañada colgó el teléfono. Ya eran varias veces que ocurría. ¿Quién era el demente que colgaba? Pensaba algo molesta. En fin, no ganaría nada pensando en ello. Ahora… ¿Qué tenía que hacer? Sentía que estaba olvidando algo… ¡Claro! Tronó su dedo al recordarlo. Abrió la puerta y caminó hacia la entrada que daba a la calle. Aspiró el fresco de la tarde, casi noche. Miró hacia el nublado cielo –_Sí que_ _está fresco _-pensó como el viento movía las copas de los arboles. ¿Por qué se había quitado la chaqueta que llevaba? Entre más pronto acabara con esto mejor. Abrió el buzón y mientras sacaba la correspondencia una voz la llamó.

–Sí que hace frío ¿no? –dijo un hombre de cabello negro.

-Ryoga- La chica sonrió y se acercó a su viejo amigo–Hola Takeo –saludó al niño y acarició los cabellos castaños del niño –¿Por qué no vamos adentro?- Sugirió Akane.

* * *

-Maya está arriba, por si quieres ir –dijo con una sonrisa a Takeo, al cual se le iluminó la cara al escuchar eso.

-¿Cómo está Ukyo?-

-Bien. Está algo ocupada en el negocio. Teníamos unos pendientes que hacer y como Takeo es el que sabe el camino, antes de regresar a casa me trajo aquí para a ver a Maya-hizo una pausa -Si no fuera tan pequeño, diría que está enamorado de ella-

La chica rió ante el comentario de su amigo -¿Te gustaría tomar algo?-

-Qué amable, por supuesto-sonrió su amigo. Su amigo, su buen amigo Ryoga…

_-Jamás imaginé que sería así de difícil–dijo al estar frente a la tumba donde descansaba él._

_-Sé a lo que te refieres–dijo una familiar voz. Se dio la vuelta y encontró a alguien que no había visto en mucho tiempo –Se hace más difícil cuando vengo aquí-pronunció la chica con tristeza. _

_-Lo sé. A mí me también me pasó igual-_

_-Siento mucho lo de Akari –pronunció ella -¿Por qué pasan estas cosas? Ni por aquí se me ocurría que me pasaría lo que le pasó a mi papá con mamá, pero mírame –decía con un nudo en la garganta. Puso una mano sobre su abultado estomago de cuatro meses y le hizo recordar que tenía que tranquilizarse. _

_-Shh- la abrazó. _

_-Lo extraño tanto-_

_-Yo también -mientras seguía abrazandola y le acariciaba el cabello. _

* * *

_-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?-preguntó Akane mientras caminaban por la amplia entrada del cementerio._

_-¿Te sorprende?-_

_-Lo siento… no quise…-intentó disculparse. _

_-No te preocupes-le aseguró -Bueno, cuando llegué tenía la intención de venir aquí- A pesar de todo, aunque tuviesen su rivalidad y sus diferencias siempre había considerado a Ranma su amigo, por más extraño que sonase así era- Después de que la señora Nigata, la dueña de la posada donde me quedo. me viera dar vueltas por la misma calle durante tres horas sin tener algún éxito, decidió pedir que un taxi me trajera aquí-_

_-¿Hasta cuándo te quedaras?-preguntó ella cuando localizaron la entrada. _

_-No lo sé, tal vez me quede aquí -respondió Ryoga._

_-¿Sí?-preguntó con una sonrisa_

_-Aún tengo que arreglar unas cosas, pero creo que es probable-respondió correspondiendo el gesto y se quedaron un momento en silencio. _

_-Creo que sé dónde queda la posada, ¿Quieres que te lleve?-_

_-¡Por favor!-exclamó -Sabes que no soy bueno con las direcciones-_

_- Vamos -dijo divertida. _

* * *

_-Ya estamos aquí-anunció cuando estuvieron frente a la posada -Fue bueno verte- _

_-Sí- hizo una pausa, pensando en una idea -¿Akane, quieres conocer a mi bebé?-_

_La chica sonrió ampliamente -Claro que sí–respondió alegre. Entraron en el lugar y a lo lejos se podían escuchar las voces de dos chicas. _

_-¡Déjame a mí! –decía la voz de una joven_

_-¡No! ¡Quiero cuidarlo yo! –protestó otra voz. _

_-Niñas ya basta- ordenó la madre de las chicas -El joven Hibiki ya llegó-_

_-¿Podré cuidarlo a él también?-dijo una de las chicas a su hermana. _

_-¡Sakura!-reprendió su madre. _

_-Buenas tardes Sr. Hibiki. Su bebé está muy bien- Tomó al bebé de los brazos de una sus hijas y se le entregó a Ryoga. _

_-Gracias por cuidarlo Sra. Nigata. Usted y sus hijas son muy amables _

–_Cuando se le ofrezca Sr. Hibiki –respondieron a coro las dos adolescentes. Gesto que hizo le hizo gracia a Akane._

_-Vamos, que tienen trabajo que hacer-ordenó y las chicas salieron de la sala -Con su permiso señora-sonrió amable antes de retirarse. _

_-Propio –respondió -Vaya par, ¿no?-dijo al chico con el bebé en brazos. Se acercó a ellos -¡Hola!- dijo al pequeño. El cual al observarla enseguida sonrió contento y le abrió los brazos –Lo siento, pero no puedo –pronunció al momento de acariciar su vientre._

_-Le gustas-le dijo con algo de extrañeza -Eso no pasa muy seguido. De hecho es algo huraño –_

–_Eres tan lindo - Akane acarició la suave piel de su carita -Se parece a ti Ryoga- ante el comentario el chico se puso de los mil colores._

_El bebé apretó con su mano un dedo de ella y lo apretó fuertemente –Para ser un niño prematuro, es muy fuerte y se ve muy sano-_

_-Sí, lo es. Su recuperación fue muy rápida-_

_-Ya quiero que venga el mío –sonrió y miró su vientre. _

_-El tiempo se va volando- -Cuando menos acuerdes ya lo tendrás en tus brazos-_

_-Y tendremos a dos bebés jugando-_

_-O tal vez peleando. Creo que si es niño habrá muchos conflictos-_

_-¿Y que tal si es niña?-_

_-Creo que algo bueno podría salir de ahí- EL chico de la bandana sonrió ante la idea. _

* * *

-Cuanto han crecido, ¿no?-dijo y después sorbió de su té.

-Sí así es. Oye ¿No te parece raro que no estén peleando?-

-Es cierto. Tal vez las cos-

-¡Maya! –se escuchó la queja del niño.

-¡No aguantas nada! –replicó ella.

-Nunca cambiaran-terminó la oración y salió de la cocina-¿Qué pasó allá arriba?-preguntó alzando la voz.

* * *

Ryoga y Takeo se había marchado hace unos minutos. Se sintió sonreir en su interior al pensar en los hijos de ambos. La relación que llevaban... le recordaba a algo similar que una vez le había pasado. Bueno tal vez no era igual, puesto que eran niños, pero podía sentir que esos no podían vivir mucho tiempo separados. Y lo comprobó una vez más cuando Ryoga y ella arreglaron esa mini pelea entre sus hijos ya amenzaron que si seguían así no volverían a jugar juntos, ante esa declaración decideron calmar los impetus y jugar tranquilamente, bueno si eso era posible. Apenas y estaba por subir las escaleras cuando el telefono comenzó a sonar. Suspiró y fastidiada fue contestarlo.

-¿Hola?-

-…-

-Habla-ordenó -¿Qué es lo que quieres?-preguntó con molestia, pero ni así obtuvo respuesta -¿Sabes qué? Estoy harta de que llames y no digas ni una palabra. ¡No sé qué rayos quieres y ni me interesa! ¡Sólo déjame en paz! –y colgó con violencia el teléfono.

-¿Ma?-escuchó la voz de su hija -¿Estás enojada?-preguntó inquieta.

-No- Lo que provocaba el degenerado ese. Se calmó –No estoy enojada –sonrió a su hija -¿Por qué no vamos arriba?-

* * *

La castaña descendía de las escaleras y entró una vez más a su restaurante -¿Necesitas algo más?-preguntó con amabilidad –Lo que sea-

-No, gracias, estoy bien-dijo mientras guardaba su teléfono en su bolsillo.

-¿Qué tienes? –le preguntó preocupada al observar su semblante.

-Nada-sonrió levemente -Gracias por preocuparte Ukyo-

-Lo que necesites, sólo dímelo Ranma-

* * *

Notas: ¡Tan tan tan! Hahahaha ¿Qué opinan? Creo que alguien regresó xD

Gracias a woodryu, Rutabi, Zurita Saotome, susyakane, Diana Tendo, MaRce kid nicky's girl y LittleJennyBeauty por sus reviews :) Espero sus opiniones :D

¡Hasta la próxima!


	26. Chapter 26

¿Muerto?- Se esperaba cualquier otra cosa, pero ¿muerto? Eso sí que le había sorprendido… Recordó su primer encuentro con Ukyo.

_-¡Bienvenido! ¿Qué puedo of—se quedó pasmada al ver a la persona que estaba enfrente de ella ¿Estaba viendo a un fantasma? ¿Ahora veía muertos? Retrocedió un par de pasos e hizo lo que pareció más correcto: Gritar – ¡AHHHHHHH!-_

_-Ukyo, ¿Por qué gritas? ¡Cálmate!-_

_-¡También habla!-exclamó horrorizada -¡Aléjate de mí!-gritó y golpeó con su espátula al sujeto o cosa que estuviera delante de ella._

_-¡Ukyo, basta!-exclamó esquivando los golpes de ella -¡Soy Ranma! ¿Por qué te pones así?-_

_-¡No es cierto!-le dijo y enseguida empezó a arrojar lo que encontraba a su alrededor._

_-Claro que soy yo-le aseguró -Soy tu amigo, me conociste hace casi veinte años, tu papá y tú vendían panes, el inconsciente de mi papá me comprometió contigo, no supe que eras una niña hasta los dieciséis años…-_

_-¿Ranma? –dijo con algo de temor con la registradora en sus manos._

_-Sí…-_

_–Sólo no te me acerques, por favor-ordenó mientras ponía el objeto sobre el mostrador._

_-¿Por qué no? ¿Qué tienes?-_

_-¿Estás vivo?-preguntó asustada de la respuesta._

_-Claro que estoy vivo, ¿por qué preguntas eso?-le cuestionó confundido -Ukyo, mírame. ¿Te parezco que no lo estoy?- La chica negó con la cabeza -Soy yo, el mismo de siempre-_

_-Ranma… ¿Pero cómo?-_

_-¿Cómo, qué?-no comprendía por qué estaba así de nerviosa._

_-Es que…ah… se supone que estás muerto-_

_-¿Qué?- preguntó con sorpresa-_

_-Es que…-_

_-Bueno cinco años sin saber de mí… era una posibilidad creer que estaba muerto… pero… ¿Qué?- preguntó al ver el semblante confundido de la castaña-¿Qué ocurre?-_

_-No es eso… es que tuviste un funeral. Estuve ahí, te vi en el ataúd, te enterraron… ya sabes-_

_-¡Qué!-_

_-No entiendo nada –pronunció desconcertada._

_-¿Cómo que estoy muerto?-_

_-Ya te dije, ¿pero qué… qué pasó?-se preguntaba mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas._

_-Ukyo- se sentó junto a ella, mirándola directamente a los ojos-No tengo idea de lo que les hicieron creer pero aquí estoy-_

_-No puedo creerlo –dijo emocionada y después se abrazó fuertemente a él –Te extrañé mucho… mucho, pero, ¿Dónde estabas?-_

_-China-_

_-¿Cinco años en China?-preguntó extrañada -¿Sin comunicarte?-dijo con el ceño fruncido - pero eso es…_

_-Es lo único que puedo decirte-_

_-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?-_

_-Sí eres mi amiga no me cuestiones más por favor-_

_-Pero Ranma…-_

_-Por favor. Lo diré, pero hasta que resuelva algunas cosas-_

_-Está bien, no voy a presio-no terminó de decir al verse interrumpida._

_-¡Papá por ahí no es!-se escuchó la voz proveniente desde afuera._

_El joven de los ojos azules se puso de pie ante la intromisión._

_-Oh no…-lamentó -¡Escóndete en la cocina!-exclamó y tomó rápidamente la mano de su amigo._

_-TAKEO, ¡DONDE ESTA LA PUERTA!-gritó la voz de hombre._

_-¿Ese es Ryo-?-_

_-¡Escóndete!-lo empujó para que entrara en el cuarto y tomaba lugar detrás del mostrador -Hola, ¿Cómo les fue?-saludó al ver entrar a su familia por la puerta._

_-Papá se perdió tres veces –comentó divertido el pequeño niño._

_-Vaya, vas mejorando-dijo al mirar a su esposo._

_-¿Alguna novedad?-preguntó Ryoga._

_-No, ninguna-mintió -Todo estuvo muy tranquilo-_

_-Qué bien- respondió y después se dirigió hacia la cocina -¿A dónde vas?-preguntó la castaña, interponiéndose en la puerta._

_-A la cocina. Veré si está todo listo para mañana-_

_-No, no, no…No quiero que hagas desorden en la cocina. Ya tengo eso cubierto-dijo segura -Además, necesito que hagas unos pagos-_

_-Ukyo, sabes que no soy bueno para eso-_

_-Ryoga, sabes que en la siguiente hora este lugar se llena-dijo al hombre de cabellos negros -¿Qué te parece si Takeo te acompaña, ¿Quieres ser el guía de papá?-preguntó sonriente a su hijo._

_-¡Sí! –respondió con alegría._

_-¿No te alegra que haya educado tan bien a nuestro hijo?- le entregó los recibos y un sobre con dinero en sus manos. Pensaba hacer esos pagos mañana, pero bueno eso los mantendría ocupados._

_-Sí, pero siempre me lleva a donde él quiere-miró a la sonrisa de su pequeño -No te quejes, si regresamos algo tarde-_

_-Esa es la idea-pensó la castaña -Vayan, vayan-apresuró y despidió a sus dos hombres -Adiós- dijo y cerró la puerta._

_-Ya puedes salir-Anunció y Ranma salió de la cocina._

_-¿No me digas que te casaste con él?-preguntó hastiado._

_-No estamos hablando sobre mí-_

_-Cierto, dejaremos eso para después-_

_-Volvamos a lo tuyo, ¿Has ido con Akane?-_

_-No-_

_-¿No?- frunció el ceño -¿Qué? ¿No quieres verla?-_

_-¡Por supuesto que sí!-_

_-¿Entonces por qué no has ido? ¿Ya no la amas? ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE TIENES OTRA!-dijo amenazante con su espátula._

_-¡QUÉ!, ¡CLARO QUE NO!-respondió ofendido. ¿Por qué todos creían que era un hombre de lo peor?_

_-¿POR QUÉ NO HAS IDO A BUSCARLA?-_

_-Ukyo…-_

_-¡RANMA!, ¡AKANE ES TU ESPOSA! ¡QUÉ NO TIENES NI UN MINIMO DE CONSIDERACIÓN POR ELLA! ¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDES SER UN HOMBRE Y ENFRETARTE A LOS PROBLEMAS? ¡ERES UN…!_

_-¡TENGO MIEDO DE HACERLO!-gritó._

_-Ranma…-_

_-Sí, soy un cobarde. Lo acepto –dijo avergonzado._

_-Pero tiene derecho a saber que estás aquí. Que estás vivo-_

_-Sí ya era difícil mostrarme, imagínate ahora que me creen muerto. ¿Qué pasó con eso?, ¿Cómo fue "mi muerte"?-_

_-Bueno… te contaré…-_

* * *

_-¡QUÉ! ¡QUE MORÍ DE ESA MANERA! ¡Y SE LO CREYERON!-_

_-El supuesto tú era idéntico a ti-_

_-Pe… pero… ¿Yo? ¿Tener una muerte así?-dijo indignado -Es algo… ¿Quién inventó todo eso? y ¿Por qué?-_

_-No lo sé, eso es lo que me preguntó yo…. –respondió la castaña -Akane nunca creyó muy bien que digamos esa muerte… pero ahí estabas tú… entonces…_

_-Akane… Akane…-_

_-¿Quieres saber sobre ella?-se apresuró -Ranma, tienes que sab-_

_-¡NO!-exclamó –No quiero saber nada. Prefiero que ella me lo diga. Sea bueno o malo para mí-_

_-Pero ahora no es tan fácil-dijo con preocupación Ukyo. Aunque no era la indicada para decírselo, tendría que hacerlo antes que se enterara y se llevará una gran sorpresa -Sé que no debería decirte esto, pero es importante que sep-_

_-¡Ya te dije que no quiero saber nada!-gritó con enfado -Lo siento, no quise gritarte-se disculpó._

_-Está bien-dijo tranquila -Sólo dime cuando decidas hablar con ella –le dijo a su amigo, el cual la miró extrañado -Sé que no debo meterme en algo que no me incumbe, pero sólo dime cuando pienses hacerlo. ¿Por favor?-_

_-De acuerdo- -Ukyo, hay otra cosa que quiero que me prometas. No le digas a nadie que estoy aquí-_

_-Te lo prometo-_

_-Gracias-sonrió cálido a su amiga de toda la vida._

* * *

Ukyo siempre era tan buena con él, sonrió al pensar en su amiga y en las verdades que le había dicho. Tenía que ver a Akane y pronto, aunque le temiera a ello y se enterase de cosas que tal vez no le agradarían… ¿Qué habría pasado en todo este tiempo? –se preguntaba inquieto.

Ya había imaginado las cosas terribles que pudieron haber pensado en estos cinco años y ahora que se enteraba que lo creía muerto… ¿Me habrás olvidado Akane? –No, no, no- Él creía en ella y en lo que habían tenido, se convenció, sin embargo la duda lo volvió a invadir, ¿Y si estaba con otr… -¡No!-pensó ardiendo en celos. No, eso no podría ser…Ella sólo lo amaba a él–se decía -Sí, claro ama a un muerto- Ella al creerlo sin vida, tenía todo el derecho de avanzar… ¡Pero un segundo! ¡No estaba muerto! ¿En qué cosas estaba pensando? ¡Hasta él estaba creyendo ese cuento barato!

Tendría que verla ya. El sólo escuchar su voz no había sido suficiente. Recordó las primeras veces que había llamado los pasados días y sonrió al haberla escuchado y también la última donde se había dado el gusto de explotar su ira contra él. Inclusive extrañaba su mal humor… Al menos eso no había cambiado… ¿Pero qué otras cosas habrían cambiado? Se preguntaba inquieto.

* * *

Buenos días Dra. Saotome-

-Buenos días Yori –saludó a su asistente. Abrió la puerta de su consultorio y se sentó en la silla de su escritorio, ¿Qué pendientes había hoy?- Buscó la agenda, la localizó y le llamó la atención algo que estaba sobre ella. – ¿Qué es esto?-se preguntó y tomó el objeto, era un amplio sobre –Dra. Akane Saotome. De parte de la Asociación de Medicina de Japón- Tomó su abrecartas y rompió el sobre, sacó de su interior el contenido –Se le invita a la Primer Congreso de Salud y Deportes que se realizara este viernes 29 y sábado 30 de septiembre en Osaka en el hotel Grand Oriental Hotel. Auspiciado por Gimnasios Kishaba. Invitado especial: Hiroto Kishaba-leyó -Otra razón más para no asistir- Dejo a un lado el papel y abrió la agenda. Ya era costumbre perderse este tipo de eventos, su primera responsabilidad era Maya, después su trabajo -¿A quién veremos hoy?-

-Buenos días Akane-saludó un hombre de mediana edad que entraba en el consultorio.

-Buenos días Dr. Yamamoto –saludó a al jefe de su departamento.

-Vaya, creo que ya leíste la invitación-dijo al ver el sobre abierto -Será un evento extraordinario-

-Sí… es una lástima que no podre asistir-

-¿No irás?-cuestionó.

-Doctor, ya sabe que tengo responsabilidades en casa-

-Lo sé, ¿pero no puedes hacer un esfuerzo esta vez?-

-No estoy segura de poder ir, ¿por qué no va Satoshi? Siempre va él-

-Akane, eres mi mejor médico. La gente quiere conocerte-la miró con seriedad -Además Satoshi no puede ir, tomó sus vacaciones-

-Doctor…-

-Akane no quería decir esto, pero es una orden-

-No se preocupe, ahí estaré–cedió.

-Así me gusta, ya verás que será grandioso. Te veré más tarde-se despidió y salió del lugar.

-Claro-dijo desganada. Abandonar a su niña dos días… no… y lo peor, tendría que molestar a su hermana, sí es que podría cuidarla. Ella ahora tenía familia que atender y sus propios asuntos, ¿Por qué tenía que causarle molestias? Toda su vida siempre al pendiente de ella y todavía a sus casi veinticinco le causaba más problemas.

* * *

-¿Ya tienes todo? –preguntó la mayor de las Tendo.

-Sí-respondió y después arrastró su maleta hacia la puerta -Kasumi, siento causarte este tipo de molestias-

-Akane, no es ninguna molestia-le aseguró su hermana -Queremos mucho a Maya-

-Pero es demasiado que a veces la cuides por mí y ahora dejarla contigo el fin de semana… No quiero incomodar a Tofu-

-A Tofu no le molesta. Somos tu familia, estamos para ayudarte-

-Gracias por ser tan buena. No sabría cómo pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mí-

-No tienes que agradecerme nada y ya basta de decir esas cosas- dijo Kasumi-Akane, ya quita esa cara-

-No quiero estar lejos de ella-pronunció inquieta.

-Estará bien con nosotros-

-Eso no lo dudo, pero quisiera no tener que separarme de Maya…Sólo espero que estos días se pasen rápido-

-Ya verás que sí-dijo la sonriente castaña.

-Prometo traerles muchos regalos de Osaka-

-Despídete de Maya, el taxi está por llegar…-

* * *

-Apenas te deje y no dejo de extrañarte…- pensaba con tristeza al evocar a su niña –Tan lejos de ti cuando debería estar cuidándote…- Suspiró. Se encontraba en la puerta del Grand Oriental Hotel. ¡Qué sitio tan extravagante! Demasiado elegante y costoso. Sin embargo cambiaría todo esto por estar con Maya. Siguió caminando y observando la refinada decoración. ¿Por qué le sorprendía? Hiroto era el patrocinador. Hiroto… precisamente él estaba frente a ella…

-Akane-dijo sonriente al verla a lo lejos. Caminó un par de pasos hacia donde se encontraba.

–Hiroto, ¿Cómo estás?-

-Muy bien- saludó con alegría -Me alegra que pudieses venir-

-Sí, será un evento interesante-

-Eso ni lo dudes ¿Y cómo está la pequeña Maya?-

-Está muy bien. La deje con mi hermana…-dijo sin poder evitar que sus ojos la delataran.

-Supongo que ese es el motivo por el que tienes esa cara -

-Sé que estará bien con ella… pero no puedo…-calló y se pasó una mano por el cabello -Debo estar aburriéndote con estas cosas.

-Por supuesto que no. Es natural sentirse así. Te comprendo-

-Hiroto te necesitamos acá –alzó la voz con algo de molestia su hermano menor.

-Te dejo, estás algo ocupado-

-No, eso puede espe-

-¡Hiroto! –gritó el más joven de los Kishaba.

-Discúlpame-se excusó cansadamente -Te veré más tarde –le dijo el hombre de cabellos castaños y después se fue. Agradecía su suerte que Hiroto se hubiese ocupado. Esperaba no tener mucho contacto con él. Se sentía culpable al pensar así, siempre era tan atento con ella, pero después de su confesión hace unos cuantos años, cuando estaba a su lado experimentaba cierta incomodidad.

* * *

Se encontraba tomando un relajante baño de agua caliente. Eso le ayudaría a relajar las horas de poco movimiento que había pasado el día de ayer y de hoy. Yendo de conferencia en conferencia, de saludar a los mejores especialistas de medicina y profesores de las ciencias del deporte… -Ranma, ¿estarías aquí conmigo?… Hubieses sido un gran profesor… estoy segura de ello- Suspiró -¿Qué hora era?- Tomó la toalla que se encontraba a su lado, se cubrió con ella y salió del baño. Observó el reloj que estaba en la pared -¡7:30!-exclamó -¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado en el jacuzzi? ¡Esos jacuzzis y sus sales aromáticas! Rápidamente se dirigió de nuevo al baño y comenzó a arreglar su cabello…

Se vistió en tiempo record. Frente al espejo se alisaba el vestido, era un vestido estilo coctel color negro. El maquillaje ligero, sólo sombra en los ojos, algo de rubor y brillo en los labios. Se había puesto su perfume favorito, una fragancia dulce y deliciosa. Su larga cabellera recogida en una cola de caballo no muy alta. Se retiró del espejo y comenzó a escoger los zapatos – ¿Negros?- Absolutamente no- Hizo una mueca ante la ocurrencia de usar el mismo color que llevaba en su ropa. Siguió inspeccionando y encontró los que buscaba. Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a abrocharlos. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia el espejo de cuerpo completo. Ya era una mujer, había tenido que aprender a comportarse y a vestirse como una, tuvo que dejarse de esas actitudes de niña boba. Sí que había cambiado mucho sus gustos al momento de escoger su ropa. Era mucho más estilizada y madura. Sonrió ante su reflejo. Estaba lista y además ya era tarde. Tomó el pequeño bolso plateado y su abrigo para y después salió de la habitación.

* * *

La joven mujer caminaba por los jardines del hotel. Sí que se le había hecho tarde para llegar a la clausura, el lugar parecía desolado, seguramente todos ya estaban allá. Ansiaba llegar al salón ya y este clima no le favorecía nada. Se abrigó un poco más. De repente se paró en seco. Se detuvo y miró hacia atrás. Escaneó a su alrededor pero no había nada. No sabía por qué, pero tenía la sensación de ser observada. Siguió su camino un poco más a prisa. Tal vez estaba paranoica, pero por si acaso decidió ir más de prisa. De un momento a otro escuchó los pasos de alguien más. Con más exactitud a unos cuantos pasos atrás. Empezó a correr – ¡Malditos tacones! Sus zapatos no la dejaban avanzar mucho. Su pie se dobló, pero rápidamente se reincorporó y siguió corriendo como pudo pero el sujeto que estaba detrás había tomado ventaja y había tapado la boca con una mano. Forcejeó unos instantes, pero después todo se volvió negro.

* * *

En la cama de una habitación, estaba Akane. Estaba por despertar, se movió un par de veces y comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente. ¿Qué le había pasado? Lo último que recordaba era que corría por el jardín del hotel. ¿Dónde estaba? Observó el cuarto donde se encontraba. Nada de esto se le hacía familiar – ¿Y quién estaba detrás de ella? –Se decía asustada -Tranquila- escuchó decir a una voz –Todo está bien. No te asustes- Esa voz–No puede ser-pensaba al escuchar la voz del sujeto. Tenía el deseo de voltear, pero también tenía el temor de hacerlo. Sólo quedaba una cosa por hacer…

– ¡Ahhhhh!-escuchó el gritó del hombre que se quejaba al verse golpeado en el rostro por aquel bolso – ¡Podrán pasar mil años y siempre serás igual de violenta! –exclamó. Eso era lo que tenía que saber. Se levantó de la cama y lo vio ahí a escasos centímetros de ella. Esto tenía que ser un sueño. Se alejó de ahí rápidamente. ¡Esperen! ¿No se había doblado el tobillo? No sentía ninguna molestia.

Se acercó un poco más la joven en shock –Akane soy yo—dijo el hombre.

-Ahora sufro de alucinaciones-dijo ella.

-No- contestó él -Soy yo, ¿No me reconoces?-dijo el hombre. Ella miró los hermosos ojos azules y enseguida supo que era él –Ranma- musitó su nombre y él hombre sonrió y se acercó hasta cerrar el espacio entre ellos tomándola fuertemente entre sus brazos –Es real. No estoy soñando estás aquí-decía ella respirando con dificultad. Sentía como empezaba a hacérsele el nudo en la garganta y algo similar ocurría con él. Se separó un poco, él sin dejar de abrazarla. Lo tomó del rostro, delineó sus facciones, acariciando su atractiva cara y después capturó sus labios. Él le correspondió ansioso, besándose una y otra vez. El joven sintió humedad sobre su rostro, no sabía si eran sus propias lágrimas o las de ella también. Separaron sus labios y después ella sollozó –Lo sabía… lo sabía-decía con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Por qué lloras? –preguntó con voz temblorosa a ella.

-¿Por qué lo haces tú?-dijo divertida.

-¡No es cierto! –exclamó y se limpió rápidamente las mejillas.

-Estás aquí- dijo con un nudo en la garganta -No puedo… ¿Có… cómo?- Se recargó sobre la pared cerrando los ojos -¿Pe… pero qué? No entiendo nada-

-Shhh -la tomó del rostro y la besó otra vez. Continuaron el beso y se dejaron caer hasta quedar sentados en el suelo, acurrucados sin dejar los labios del otro. Lentamente… hasta que…

-¡Au! –exclamó al verse golpeado en el pecho.

¿Por qué me hiciste todo eso?-cuestionó molesta -¡Me asustaste!-

-Perdón. Es que temía que gritaras o algo-

-Sí y perseguirme y darme un gran susto fue una mejor idea-

-Ya te dije que lo sentía-se excusó y después acarició con delicadeza su tersa mejilla -No puedo creer que estés aquí-decía emocionada -Te extrañé tanto… Nada fue lo mismo sin ti -Lo besó una vez más –Ahora estaremos juntos… Cuando me dijeron que habías muerto…yo…-

-Hey, estoy contigo-pronunció dulce, acercándola más a él.

-Ranma…-

-Mmmmm-musitó mientras besaba con ternura su mejilla y aspiraba el dulce aroma de su fragancia.

-Quiero saber…Bueno…- ¿Qué pasó?, ¿Por qué me hicieron creer que habías muerto?-

-No lo sé-dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Se desconcertó un momento, pero podía comprender que no supiese nada. Tal vez estaba tan confundido como ella -¿Dónde estuviste?-

-China-

-¿Cinco años en China?-inquirió -¿Por qué? ¿Dónde estuviste exactamente?-

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora-

-¿No quieres hablarlo?-pronunció con el ceño fruncido.

-No-

-¿Dónde estabas?-insistió de nuevo.

-Ya te dije que no quiero hablarlo-

-¿Por qué no?-dijo molesta y se separó de él, poniéndose de pie.

Él imitó su acción y le respondió -Porque simplemente no quiero-pronunció reacio.

-¿Qué? –decía incrédula -¿Qué estás tratando de decir?-

-¿Qué estás tratando de decir tú?, ¿Qué estás pensando?-preguntó enojado.

-Estoy pensando muchas cosas ahora. Tenlo por seguro-dijo con ironía.

-Siempre es el mismo problema contigo-

-¿Conmigo?-cuestionó indignada.

-Te estoy diciendo que no quiero hablarlo y sigues insistiendo. Nunca dejaras de ser tan terca-

-Tengo derecho a saberlo, soy tu esposa si mal no recuerdas-

-¿No puedes esperar?-

-No- respondió con firmeza -¿Dónde estuviste?-

-…-

-¿Haciendo qué?-

-Si te digo que no sigas cuestionándome, ¿Por qué lo sigues haciendo?-

-¡Es lo lógico!, ¡No crees!-

-Y lo lógico sería que confiaras en mí y me dieras tiempo, pero veo que para ti es algo imposible. Nunca has confiado en mí, ¿cierto?-

-Sí confió en ti, pero parece que tú en mí no-

-¡Eso no es verdad! Tú eres la que no cree en mí-

-Por muy increíble que te parezca te creo Ranma-dijo ofendida - Te creo. Sea lo que sea que haya pasado. Que te tuvo tanto tiempo fuera, no fue algo que hiciste a propósito-hizo una pausa -Lo que me duele es que no puedas decírmelo-dijo con tristeza. Estaba aguantándose los inconmensurables deseos de llorar, pero no, no lo iba a hacer -Será mejor que salga de aquí-

-¿Así cómo así?-decía incrédulo -¿Cinco años sin vernos? ¿Te vas? ¿Esto se va a quedar así?

-Esto es demasiado extraño. Tú aquí frente a mí y luego tenemos esta discusión de cómo no puedes decirme qué paso… Cuando en lugar de esto deberíamos estar preparando el camino a casa- hizo una pausa -¿Qué quieres que haga?- Tengo que irme de aquí –

-Sí quieres salir de aquí, entonces saldré contigo-

-No. Me marcharé de este hotel y de esta ciudad sola-

-Saldrás de esta ciudad conmigo-ordenó su esposo.

-No te atrevas-amenazó.

* * *

-¿Podría enviar esto a la habitación de la Dra. Saotome?-dijo un hombre de cabello castaño. El objeto era un arreglo floral, con una nota. La invitaba a desayunar mañana muy temprano antes de salir al aeropuerto. Quería hacerle la invitación esta noche, pero ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de verla. Qué extraño. En fin…

-Sí, claro. Espere un momento-se excusó la recepcionista y después buscó en los registros -Lo siento señor, la Dra. Saotome acaba de dejar el hotel hace dos horas-

-¿Qué?-pronunció Hiroto con sorpresa.

* * *

-¿Quieres comer algo? Podemos hacer una parada-

-…-

-¿Todavía estás molesta?- ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? Después de llevarla a empujones a su cuarto para que se cambiara y empacara todo. Sin mencionar que casi la había obligado a subir a la camioneta.

-Sí, tú no me tienes confianza y quieres callar. ¿Por qué yo no puedo tener espacio y privacidad? -dijo algo molesta mientras se hacía la larga cabellera a un lado.

-Creí que ya había quedado aclarado eso-

-Eso es cómodo para ti, ¿Por qué no puedes decírmelo?, ¿Por qué?-

-¿Por qué no puedes olvidarte de eso?-

-Tentador…pero no-negó con la cabeza y después se abrochó el último botón de la chaqueta. Este clima era un horror, ni siquiera el suéter y la chaqueta que se había puesto mitigaban el frío.

-Tienes frío, ¿por qué no me lo dices?-dijo molesto y después encendió la calefacción.

-...-

-Akane-

-¿Cómo te enteraste que estaba en Osaka?-

-Ukyo me lo dijo-

-Ukyo…-pronunció molesta. Así que ya lo sabía todo.

-No te enfades con ella, sólo quería ayudar-

-Claro… y como es tu amiga de toda la vida se guardó todo. Genial…-

-Akane-

-¿Por qué no viajamos en avión?-dijo ofuscada al ver el largo camino que les quedaba por recorrer.

-¿Para poder librarte de mí así de rápido?-

-Como sea. Tú estás a cargo en todo esto. Haz lo que quieras Ranma-

-Bien-dijo con algo de molestia y siguió enfocado en el oscuro camino. Observó su perfil… se veía más atractivo que nunca. Siempre había sido tan apuesto, pero ahora le quitaba el aliento. Miró su oscura y lustrosa cabellera negra azabache. Sus facciones, era igual al Ranma que había visto la última vez, pero a la vez no, se veía maduro, seguro de sí mismo. No de la forma fanfarrona que recordaba cuando tenía dieciséis o dieciocho e inclusive a sus veinte. Esto era algo diferente. Observó la ropa que llevaba, eran prendas en tonos oscuros. Nada parecido a lo que usaba hace cinco años, a sus camisas chinas. Se veía adulto. Lo observó de nueva cuenta, pero esta vez pensando en él desde otra perspectiva, sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos azules. Su cabello, sus facciones, sus bellos irises… cuanto era el parecido que compartían él y –Maya…-

-Ranma…-le llamó.

-¿Sí?-

-Ah…-calló por un instante -yo…-

-¿Quieres decirme algo?-

-Sí…-

-Adelante-

-Bueno… ah…- ¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que decírselo? –Ah… tu camioneta es linda-

-Gracias-dijo extrañado. ¿Eso era lo que tenía que decirle?-

-Supongo que eso es algo que tampoco puedes decirme…-

-…-

-Tal como lo imagine –dijo en voz baja.

-Akane-llamó a su esposa.

-¿Qué?-

-Sé que es algo que tal vez te lo tomarás a mal y… no tienes por qué contestar esto, ya no puedo contestar las preguntas que tú tienes… pero… En todo este tiempo… tú… algunas vez viste a otra per…

-No-lo interrumpió tajante -Y ¿Tú?-lo miró directo a los ojos.

-Claro que no–

-Al menos pudiste decirme eso pronunció con amargura-

* * *

En el horizonte se podía apreciar la tenue luz que anunciaba el amanecer.

-Gracias por traerme-dijo Akane.

-Eres ridícula, ¿lo sabías? – ¿Le agradecía por traerla a casa?

-Ranma…- Tenía que decírselo ahora.

-¿Qué pasa?- la miró de cerca.

-Tengo que decirte algo-

-Dime-

-Tengo…- ¡Díselo ya!-pensó ella -Tengo que…-

-¿Pasa algo malo?- tomó su mano.

-Yo…-La muchacha miró los ojos azules, ojos idénticos a los de su hija. Sonrió levemente y después lo miró –Sólo… - hizo una pausa -Sólo quería decirte que te amo-

-Te amo–dijo con intensidad y seguridad, como nunca antes lo había hecho. La tomó del mentón, se acercó a ella y se besaron de manera prolongada y lenta. Ranma fue el que rompió el contacto. Apoyó su mejilla contra la de ella. Ella lo tomó del rostro y lo besó por última vez. Acto seguido tomó su maleta, abrió la puerta y salió del vehículo. Rápidamente se introdujo en la casa, arrojó el equipaje en el suelo y se recargó sobre la pared comenzó a llorar libremente -¿Por qué?, ¿Qué era todo esto?- -Estaba aquí con ella, ¿Cómo?, ¿Qué pasó? En un instante era tan feliz y al siguiente otra vez todo se había quebrado. ¿Qué era lo que no podía decirle?-se limpió la humedad de rostro -Todo esto era tan confuso y lo peor era que no había tenido el valor para contarle de Maya. ¡Por qué no se lo había dicho! ¿Por qué? ¡Qué cobarde! Eso era… una cobarde.

* * *

Notas:

Del capítulo anterior, algunas de sus dudas:

¿Por qué Ranma está con Ukyo en vez de ir corriendo con Akane? Simple y sencillamente piensen pasaron CINCO AÑOS, cinco años sin el amor de tu vida no es algo fácil, pero es todavía más difícil es ver a esa persona después de tanto tiempo. Imagínense, ¿No les daría miedo? En primera ¿Qué pensara cuando me vea? ¿Cuánto habrá cambiado? ¿Cuánto cambié yo? ¿Me querrá igual? ¿Estará con otro?, entre otras cosas que hacen divagar a la mente, ¡Wow! No sé ustedes, pero yo estaría muerta de miedo.

La muerte de Akari. Akari no volverá se los aseguro. Bueno, ¿por qué incluí Akari en la historia? Pues muchos proclaman que Akari es la pareja oficial de Ryoga, la verdad no estoy muy familiarizada con ella y por familiarizada me refiero a que no la siento parte del mundo de Ranma, tal vez será porque crecí viendo el anime, que por cierto me gusta mucho, aunque admito que si chafeo en algunas partes ahora que lo analizo bien. Bueno el punto es que no siento que Ryoga vaya con Akari, perdón pero así es. Siempre lo he imaginado con Ukyo. Sin embargo, para serle algo fiel a lo original y no caer en controversias, Ryoga contrajo matrimonio con la linda Akari aunque no duro demasiado, pero dejo al pequeño Takeo aww ^^ sobra decir quién apareció de nuevo en su vida ;)

Gracias a karlaeves, Diana Tendo, susyakane, Rutabi, hirayama, MaRce kid nicky's girl, Belli y 4tardecer por sus comentarios y a los que leen también. ¿Qué opinan de este nuevo cap? Espero sus comentarios :)

Hasta la próxima :D


	27. Chapter 27

La joven se había preparado para salir casi por inercia. Aún se encontraba en shock. Todo su mundo había dado un vuelco el día de ayer. Aún o podía concebir los acontecimientos del día anterior… pero era real y le dolía, ¿pero por que le dolía? ¿No debería sentir toda la felicidad del mundo al haber regresado él? Por supuesto que se sentía feliz, al verlo de nuevo, de encontrarlo vivo, de que estuviera a salvo. Agradecía que estuviera con vida, era el hombre que más amaba, pero… -El rostro de la joven volvió a entristecerse al recordar aquello _-¿Por qué… -_Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando escuchó que la puerta se había abierto. -¿Akane?- llamó la conocida voz de su hermana -¿Estás aquí?- La joven tomó aliento e intentó componer su estado de ánimo, aunque dudaba en poder ocultarle algo a Kasumi. Bajó las escaleras y sonrió a su hermana mayor.

-Hermanita- saludó con su habitual sonrisa -¿Por qué no contestas el teléfono?-

- No… No lo escuché, disculpa-

-Te llamé a tu celular y aquí también-

-Lo siento… es que… Todavía vengo algo aturdida por el viaje-se disculpó de nuevo -Estaba a punto de salir e ir a tu casa. Maya, ¿dónde está?-

-Está con Tofu y Kiyoshi. Veníamos en camino y pasamos por la heladería y bueno los niños suplicaron quedarse un rato a tomar un helado-

–Más bien Maya lo hizo-dijo aprensiva. Así era esa niña, movía y manipulaba el mundo a su antojo al igual que su padre.

-Akane, no te pongas así. Además Kiyoshi también quería ir a la heladería–le aseguró Kasumi. El semblante de la joven pareció "relajarse". Algo estaba pasando con su hermanita. Desde el momento en que la había visto, sabía que le pasaba algo

-¿Cómo se portó?-

-Es una niña muy buena -

-Y muy traviesa e inquieta también-

-Akane, así eras tú-

-¡Yo no era así!-se defendió-

-Sí lo eras, aunque me imaginó que Ranma lo era más. Creo que sacó toda su energía a él-

-Sí…-dijo pensativa.

-¿Cómo estás?, ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?-preguntó con cautela. Algo estaba pasando aquí.

-Bien –respondió con una sonrisa fingida.

-¿Segura?-

-Sí-contestó y luego pareció recordar algo -Espera un momento-subió las escaleras y en seguida bajo con una bolsa de papel de dos asas que traía entre sus manos -Toma, espero que les gusten-entregó una bolsa con los regalos que le había prometido. Kasumi tomó lo que su hermana lo ofrecía, sin despegar su vista de ella -¿Qué te pasa?-dijo intrigada. Sabía que algo estaba mal. La joven de cabellos azulados se quedó en silencio. Esquivando la mirada de la castaña.

-Akane… ¿Qué tienes?-preguntó preocupada al ver el extraño semblante de su hermana menor -¿Qué te hicieron?-preguntó impaciente cuando vio que Akane se encontraba a punto de quebrarse.

-¡Ma!-exclamó su alegre hija al verla. Inmediatamente saltó directamente a sus brazos y Akane la tomó fuertemente entre los suyos -¿Cómo estuviste?-preguntó con una sonrisa intentando ocultar su estado de ánimo a la pequeña de cabellos azabache, lo cual fue imposible.

-¿Por qué estás triste?-preguntó inquieta, ignorando la pregunta que le había hecho, mientras veía algunas lágrimas habían salido de los ojos de su mamá.

-No es nada…- dijo mientras se limpiaba con su mano las gotas -Es que… te extrañé mucho –la convenció para no preocuparla y la volvió a abrazar.

* * *

-Y bien, ¿Cómo te fue?-preguntó mientras caminaban por el parque de la ciudad-¿Qué hablaron?-decía impaciente -¡CUENTAME!-y gritó antes de golpearlo con la espátula.

-¡Por qué siempre tienes que usar esa cosa!-exclamó con molestia sobándose la cabeza.

-¡Si no tardaras tanto en contestar no tendría que hacerlo!-Lo tomó del brazo e hizo que se sentara al lado de ella en una de las bancas que se encontraban frente al río -¡Anda! ¡Suéltalo!-

El hombre suspiró y miró triste a su amiga–Creo que no salió muy bien que digamos-

-¿En serio?- preguntó con decepción -Cuéntamelo todo -

-Bueno, omitiré algunos detalles –dijo mientras se sonrojaba levemente y miraba hacia otra dirección.

- Hmmm, quitarás lo interesante –

-Ukyo…- le dijo con seriedad.

- ¡Esta bien!-exclamó derrotada -Bueno, ¿Qué pasó después? -

-¿Tú qué crees? –dijo sarcástico.

-Oh…- comprendió lo que quiso decir. Se imaginaba como había reaccionado Akane.

-No comprende-dijo sin emoción alguna.

-Bueno… es una reacción normal. Imagínate que estuvieras en su lugar-

-Lo sé, pero quisiera que pudiese entenderme-decía el joven.

Ukyo no pudo evitar sentirse mal por él y tomó su mano. Ambos miraron hacia el horizonte con su vista sobre el río -Ranma… -llamó su atención.

-¿Sí?-

-¿No hablaron sobre algo más?-

-¿Qué?-preguntó.

-¿No hablaron sobre otra cosa?-insistió.

-¿Sobre?-preguntó enarcando una ceja al no comprender a donde quería llegar.

-Nada… -_Así que no le dijiste nada Akane…-_pensó algo enfadada -Olvídalo…- aseguró la castaña.

* * *

Akane se encontraba en la cocina bebiendo un vaso con agua. Maya se estaba arriba haciendo quien sabe qué. Más tarde subiría a ver qué nueva invención se le había ocurrido a su hija. Su hija… su niña, ¿Qué culpa tenía de lo que pasaba entre ellos? Si supiera todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Sabía perfectamente que hacía mal al ocultarle a él sobre ella. Kasumi se lo había dicho cuando le contó sobre su encuentro con Ranma. Claro no sin antes ver su sorprendida expresión y de que le pidiera las misma respuestas que también ella quería saber.

Cuando pasaron al tema de Maya, su hermana se vio sumamente molesta al momento de cuestionarle de por qué le había ocultado la verdad a su esposo. Akane le respondió que no lo había hecho a propósito. Lo que menos quería era ocultarla, pero las cosas se dieron, que todo había pasado tan rápido y que al final no tuvo el valor de decírselo. La joven suspiró exhausta. Claro que se lo diría, pero esperaría a que fuera el momento adecuado… bueno no sólo era eso… aunque no quisiera aceptarlo también tenía miedo de confesárselo. Y ¿si no lo quería? Esos temores que tenía respecto a ello se habían incrementado ahora que él estaba aquí. ¿Y si su pesadilla se hacía realidad? –No-negó con la cabeza. Esperaría, eso haría. Eso sería lo mejor. Tendría que esperar un poco más antes de conocer a Maya.

* * *

Deslizó principal y se introdujo en la casa. Tanto tiempo fuera de esta casa… Miró a su alrededor, al parecer las cosas no habían cambiado mucho. Tal vez, el color era algo diferente y la decoración más moderna, pero todo parecía igual. El joven sonrió levemente, era bueno estar aquí. Recordó el motivo por el cual había venido ¿Dónde estaría Akane? Buscó en la sala, pero estaba vacía. Cuando estaba por seguir buscando, se dio cuenta que su pie se había llevado algo de encuentro. Miró hacia abajo. Se agachó y tomó un objeto en sus manos, ¿Un conejo rosa?

-¡Ranma! –exclamó la joven al verlo -¡Me asustaste!-

-Hola-saludó al momento que se levantaba del suelo.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan sigiloso? –reclamó y luego observó lado a lado.

-Es que mi pie tropezó con esto –dijo mostrándole el conejo - ¿Es tuyo? Me parece algo infantil, inclusive para ti-

-Es de Kiyoshi –se le ocurrió rápidamente, dejando a un lado el insulto que le había hecho –Kasumi y su familia vinieron hace unas horas. Seguramente debe estar buscando eso-

-Tengo entendido que Kiyoshi es nombre de niño –comentó haciendo referencia al color del objeto.

La chica hizo oído sordos y desvío el tema -¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí?- pronunció al mismo tiempo que tomaba el peluche que traía el joven en sus manos. Mientras rogaba en su interior que su pequeño torbellino se quedara muy quieto en su habitación y no se le ocurriera salir de ahí.

-Es que…-vaciló –Bueno… yo… –sentía las mejillas arder -Me preguntaba si…

-¿Sí?-

-Si querías salir –dijo mientras observaba a la joven sonrojada que estaba delante de él. ¿Por qué? Tenían 25 años y seguían comportándose como dos adolescentes. Se quedaron en silencio un momento, perdidos uno en los ojos del otro hasta que Akane volvió a la realidad y en la delicada situación en la que se encontraba.

-¿Salir? Ah- miró hacia el suelo.

-¿No quieres? –pronunció algo decepcionado.

-No es eso… -se pasó una mano por el cabello, incomoda, nerviosa de que ocurriese lo peor.

-¿Te pasa algo? –preguntó preocupado.

-No, nada –negó con la cabeza -Me encantaría ir, pero es que… he dejado tarea acumulada. Y es demasiada… así que…–sonrió avergonzada.

-¿Tarea?-

-Estoy estudiando mi especialidad –Él recordó lo que habían hablado ayer en el viaje, lo poco que habían hablado. Le había preguntada si ya era médico y sólo le respondió que sí. Y bueno considerándolas circunstancias y de los humores que ambos tenían, lo único que le había dicho es que estaba orgulloso de ella y que siempre había sabido que lo lograría. Ella sólo le respondió con un gracias y nada más.

-Ah y ¿Qué estudias?- Preguntó como si estuviera cuestionando a una extraña, ¿Por qué?-pensaba con tristeza.

-Pediatría-

-Siempre te gustaron los niños –dijo con nostalgia –Me alegro mucho por ti- se quedaron en silencio. Después él aclaró su garganta y rompió el momento –Comprendo que estés ocupada. Bueno… Será en otra ocasión –sonrió levemente.

-Gracias por invitarme –le dijo con suavidad.

Su esposo le sonrió y cuando estaba por abrir la puerta un_-¡Paf!- _proveniente de arriba se escuchó.

_-_¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó el hombre de los ojos azules.

-_Casi lo lográbamos Maya_ –pensó derrotada pensando en su inquieta pequeña. ¿Por qué le había dado ideas el otro día_? ¡Sí! Se pueden hacer muchas cosas en tu cuarto… _-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó fingiendo demencia.

-¿No escuchaste? Hay algo arriba –dijo para luego subir rápidamente las escaleras. La joven se apresuró aterrada y lo alcanzó en la segunda planta.

-Yo no escucho nada- le dijo con tranquilidad -¡_Paf_!- Su criatura seguía haciendo de las suyas _-¡Maya!-_

-¿Ahora sí? -dijo irónico -Viene de tu antigua habitación-dijo seguro y caminó hacia la puerta. Cuando estaba por abrirla Akane se interpuso recargándose sobre ella.

-Probablemente es la ventana –mintió -Es que está algo oxidada y no puedo cerrarla –Él joven la miró extraño -El viento corre y pasa eso –decía no muy convencida de sus palabras.

-Si es eso, entonces la cerraré por ti. Hazte a un lado –ordenó.

-No, no te molestes –aseguró.

-Algo está pasando aquí –dijo serio -¿Qué ocultas? –pronunció con firmeza.

-Nada, ¿por qué lo dices?-dijo inocente.

-¡Porque no me dejas hacer algo tan simple como cerrar una ventana! –dijo exasperado -¿Qué pasa?-

-…-

-Akane- decía mirándola serio -Dime la verdad –sentenció.

La chica exhaló pesadamente -De acuerdo te lo diré…- hizo una pausa y miró a los hermosos ojos azules de Ranma -La verdad es…-

Continuara…

* * *

Notas. ¡Muajajaja! xD ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal este cap? ¿Qué pasará? :O Los dejare esperando un ratito :P.

Gracias a karlaeves, Rutabi, MaRce kid nicky's girl, susyakane, woodryu, La Tigresa dj y Jacquesita Saotome por todos sus comentarios y también a todos los que leen. Espero sus opiniones sobre esta nueva entrega.

¡Hasta la próxima! :D


	28. Chapter 28

Aquí está la continuación. Disfrútenla :P

* * *

-La verdad es que…- titubeó -Lo que pasa…-

-¿Sí?- la miró con atención.

-Lo que pasa es que tengo un gran desorden en el cuarto –dijo abruptamente.

-¿Qué? –pronunció con sorpresa.

-Tengo demasiadas cosas que no ocupo. Son tantas que se caen una detrás de otra y eso fue lo que escuchaste- lamentó-Es muy vergonzoso contarte esto-hizo una pausa, rogando que se creyera lo que le decía -Sé lo mucho que te molesta una habitación desordenada. En verdad no entres, no quiero hacerte pasar un mal momento-

-Ah -articuló -Pudiste habérmelo dicho desde el principio –se cruzó de brazos.

-Sí –sonrió levemente -Qué boba, ¿no?-

-Irresponsable y desordenada. ¿Qué hiciste con mi Akane? –comentó con suavidad.

-La gente cambia –sonrió con nostalgia.

-Espero que no todo- dijo con una media sonrisa. Se dio media vuelta y emprendió el camino hacia abajo, acción que ella imitó y llegaron a la puerta -¿Akane?-

-¿Sí?–

-Sé que no es fácil-dijo él -Esta situación que estamos enfrentando y sé que todavía estás en shock y de cierta manera yo también lo estoy, pero…-se vio interrumpido en el momento en que ella tomó su mano.

-Sé lo que quieres decir-hizo una pausa y dio un ligero apretón a su mano -Resolveremos esto-y le sonrió como ella sólo sabía hacerlo.

Él le devolvió el gesto –Bien, es hora de irme- Para sorpresa de ella, el joven hombre se inclinó un poco y la tomó del rostro con ternura. La acción turbó un poco a la muchacha, pero terminó dándole un suave y dulce beso en la mejilla. Le dedicó una última sonrisa y después salió y cerró la puerta. La joven dejo salir un gran suspiro y se recargó sobre ella. No sabía si la agitación que sentía se debía al beso o si era porque al fin se había ido.

* * *

-¿Te pasa algo Akane? –preguntó su hermana.

-Nada-

-No te creo. Algo pasa aquí –dijo con seguridad la castaña.

-Son ideas tuyas-

-Sí, claro ideas mías-dijo con ironía -Si no quieres decirlo, de todos modos lo voy a averiguar-sentenció la mediana de las Tendo -Dejaré a Maya con Kasumi a las cuatro-

-Está bien-aseguró -Apresúrate, que ya debe de estar impaciente esperándote en el auto-

-Bien, te veré después-Nabiki salió de la casa, entró en su auto y en instantes despareció del lugar. La chica de cabello azulado ingresó en su hogar. Tenía los nervios de punta. ¿Cómo ocultaría a Maya? Esto ya se le estaba yendo de las manos, no podía permitir que algo como lo sucedido hace rato volviera a pasar. De repente escuchó que tocaban la puerta, la abrió y encontró a Ukyo.

-Hola Akane –saludó Ukyo con seriedad.

-Hola Ukyo- pronunció con el mismo tono.

-¿Puedo pasar?-

-Adelante- abrió la puerta por completo y la castaña entró.

-Creo que está demás hablar de la aparición de Ranma, ¿cierto? -

-Así es. Te agradezco que te lo hayas callado –dijo resentida.

-Es mi amigo Akane –sentenció con firmeza.

-¿Y en qué lugar quedo yo?-preguntó ofendida.

-Ranma es casi mi hermano, ¿Cómo iba a darle la espalda? –se justificó.

-Claro. Casi lo olvido. Lealtad ante todo-dijo sarcástica.

-No voy a discutir eso. Sólo quería decirte que hoy lo vi y en el momento de preguntarle sobre Maya -¡Qué!-exclamó la chica de cabello azulado-¿Qué le dijiste?-se acercó a ella amenazante tomándola del brazo.

-¡Aja! –la descubrió y deshizo el agarre -Así que no le dijiste nada-

-¡Y tú sí!-gritó desesperada.

-¡No!-exclamó Ukyo.

La joven suspiró aliviada.

-Aunque lo haré si tú no lo haces. ¿Qué derecho tienes de ocultarla de su padre? –le cuestionó molesta -Eres una desconsiderada-

-Ya basta Ukyo-

-¿Qué? ¿Te molesta qué te lo diga? Te molesta que te diga que eres una egoísta-

-No entiendes nada Ukyo -

-Sí entiendo lo que pasa ¡Estás demasiado dolida qué no quieres que Ranma conozca a su hija! –dijo Ukyo con enfado.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Jamás haría eso!-

-¿Entonces qué?-

-¡Tengo miedo!-

-¿Miedo?-

-Sí, miedo -

-¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo?- _¿Ella también?_, se decía internamente. Estos sí que era un par de miedosos, bueno, ¿por qué le sorprendía? Después de todo eran Ranma y Akane.

-A la reacción que podría tener –dijo lastimosamente Akane.

-¿Cómo podría reaccionar? –pronunció frunciendo el seño con confusión.

-¡No lo sé! No teníamos planes de bebés en ese tiempo. Recuerdo que no soportaba a los niños-

-¿Tienes miedo que no la quiera? ¡Eso es absurdo! -dijo exaltada la joven castaña -¿Cómo puedes pensar así de él? ¡Es un tonto! Habla sin pensar lo que dice. Tú lo conoces mejor que nadie-

-Sí, lo sé, pero no puedo evitar pensarlo. Ponte en mi lugar. No soportaría que rechazara a mi hija-

-Tendrás que decir la verdad y es mejor que lo hagas de una vez antes que las cosas se compliquen más-

-Hablando de complicaciones, pasó algo hoy-

-¿Qué?-

-¡Vino! Llegó sin anunciarse ¡Imagínate si hubiese estado Maya jugando por ahí!-

-¡Ves! –exclamó la castaña -Por esa misma razón tienes que hacerlo ya. Si no lo preparas para ello y si se entera por él mismo o por una tercera persona será un shock- hizo una pausa- Y una gran decepción para él –dijo con seriedad.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! Y Lo haré. Sólo quiero planearlo bien ¿Qué le voy a decir? ¡Nadie te dice como hacer estas cosas!-

-Sólo apresúrate y no dejes pasar más el tiempo-Ukyo suspiró con pesadez mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello -¿Y Maya? Qué milagro que no se escuché tanto alboroto-mencionó para liberar un poco la tensión.

-No lo creas Ukyo, esa fue una de las razones por las que casi descubre todo- hizo una pausa -Maya está con Nabiki-

-Vaya, hasta que Nabiki se preocupa por alguien más que no sea ella misma-

- Desde que Maya nació siempre está al pendiente de ella. Tal vez está cambiando- dijo cálidamente -Aunque no me gusta que la lleve tan seguido de compras. No quiero que sea frívola como ella-mencionó con algo de molestia.

-Creo que exageras. Además Maya no es del tipo de niña interesada-

- Sí…- sonrió levemente mientras pensaba en su pequeña -¿Cómo podía pensar así de su hija? Bueno, era natural tener esa preocupación, sin embargo Ukyo tenía razón, -En fin Nabiki la dejará con Kasumi más tarde–dijo aprensiva.

-¿También te preocupa eso?-preguntó al ver la cara de Akane.

-Kasumi la cuidó todo este fin de semana y encima se queda un rato más en su casa. No creo que eso este bien… pero Kiyoshi insistió y le dieron gusto. Tofu ya debe estar fastidiado-

-No lo creo, tu hija es adorable –No me parece que sea un capricho de tu sobrino. Sólo quieren que esté contento. Es un niño tan noble, ¿Quién podría resistirse a ese dulce?-

-Es el hijo de mi hermana y Tofu, ¿qué se podría esperar?-sonrió levemente -Aunque pienso que busca a Maya porque tal vez se siente solo y quiere un hermano-

-Puede ser-

-Y hablando de eso, ¿Takeo no pide algo igual?-

-¡Akane que cosas dices!–dijo sonrojándose.

-¿No quieres otro hijo?-

-Claro que sí, pero no sé si es el momento para tener un niño. Tenemos los planes del nuevo restaurante y todo eso… Además Takeo me hace muy feliz. Lo amo como si fuera mío-dijo emotiva la joven castaña al pensar en su pequeño.

* * *

Fantástico. Genial. Estupendo. Los planes que tenía se habían estropeado. Había imaginado que este día sería perfecto. Que tal vez podrían hablar de su relación o lo que fuera y pasarla bien, pero ¡bah! el destino se empeñaba en jugarle trastadas. Había deambulado un par de horas al volante por Tokio y ya se encontraba de nuevo en el vecindario. ¿Qué tanto habían cambiado las cosas en su ausencia? Recorrió un par de calles y en seguida sonrió al reconocer una casa en particular.

-¡Vaya! ¡Qué sorpresa! –exclamó un hombre de cabellos castañas

-Dicen por ahí que estaba muerto-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Adelante – el hombre de cabellos azabache entró en el lugar

-Gracias-

-No sé qué decir. Estás tan grande-

-Y tú más… más…- -Más Sabio- bromeó, ni que Tofu fuera tan mayor.

-Buena salvada –sonrió amable -Toma asiento- El chico obedeció y se hizo lugar en la sala-¿Qué te trae por aquí? Akane dijo que pasaría a la seis-

-No sé lo que hará Akane –dijo algo molesto –Yo sólo pasaba a saludar un momento-

-¿Pasó algo?- preguntó preocupado.

-Bueno… Es que… -se sonrojó –Es que quería invitarla salir –dijo acelerado -Pero dijo que no podía. Que tenía un montón de tarea pendiente –pronunció con fastidio.

Tofu sonrió ante los tartamudeos del muchacho, pero el último comentario le había llamado la atención -¿Tarea pendiente? –frunció el seño -¿Akane? Akane, la que era excelente estudiante, la que fue mi asistente y que trabaja en el hospital general. Me parece extraño. Mis compañeros que trabajan con ella en el hospital me dicen que es muy responsable y ordenada-

-No lo sé, eso fue lo que dijo –dijo lastimosamente. Decidió olvidar el tema y cambió su expresión a una más alegre -Bien, ¿Qué tal todo por aquí? ¿Está Kasumi?-

-Sí. Está en la cocina atendiendo a los niños-

-¿Tienes visita? -

-¿Akane no te lo comentó?-

-¿Qué cosa? -preguntó confundido.

-¡Tofu!- llamó Kasumi a su esposo -¿Podrías ayudarme?-

-Enseguida vuelvo –se disculpó y se dirigió a la cocina.

El joven se quedó solo en la sala. De repente escuchó unas risas y un ajetreo cerca de ahí. Seguido de un par de alegres gritos. Reconocía muy bien esos gritos. Colocó sus brazos sobre la mesa. Cerró los ojos y se tocó la frente haciendo un gesto de molestia. Ese escándalo le traía recuerdos de esos horribles tiempos cuando enseñaba a esos engendritos.

-¡Gané! –exclamó la voz de una niña.

-Hiciste trampa –argumentó la voz de un pequeño

-¡Claro que no! No sabes perder-

-¡Siempre quieres ganar!-

-No es mi culpa ser mejor que tú –dijo presuntuosa.

Escuchaba con atención todo el asunto. Le gustaba por donde iba esto. Sonrió divertido ante la réplica de la niña. Esa sí que era una niña que podría valer la pena de conocer – ¡Tramposa! –exclamó la voz del pequeño. Después escuchó un ligero rebote sobre el piso – _¡Eso!-_dijo con alegría en su interior. Acto seguido miró hacia atrás para poder ver a su nueva fe en los infantes, pero ya había salido por la puerta y lo que vio fue a dos niños, uno de aproximadamente cinco o seis años, el otro apenas unos cuatro. Tenían el cabello castaño, pero en tonalidades diferentes, uno más oscuro que el otro. Los rasgos también eran distintos. No había forma que pudieran ser hermanos. El mayor se levantaba molesto del suelo.

-¡Maya me las vas a pagar!- -¿Tú de qué te ríes Kiyoshi?- reclamó con las mejillas coloradas y salió tras la dueña de sus tormentos.

No sabía por qué, pero toda la escena que había escuchado le parecía muy familiar. De cierta manera, por las palabras que habían intercambiado le recordaba a esos conflictos entre Ryoga y él. Aunque no entendía cómo había hecho la relación. Se puso de pie, caminó hacia la puerta, curioso por ver un poco más, pero…

-¡Akane! –pronunció exaltado cuando vio a su esposa.

-¡Ranma! –exclamó -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo ¿No tenías tareas que hacer? -le interrogó.

-¡Sí! –exclamó apresurada –Y aún tengo que terminarlas, pero es que… - vaciló un momento -Es que vine por algo que mi hermana tiene para mí – Y ¿Tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Sólo vine a ver a Tofu y Kasumi-

-Ah- dijo -Ahhh- articuló, mientras abría enormemente sus ojos en el momento que vio a su sonriente criatura asomándose por el pasillo que comunicaba a la cocina.

-¿Qué te pasa?– Volteó en dirección hacia donde miraba, pero no había nada -¡Estás muy extraña hoy! –exclamó el chico de los ojos azules. Por suerte Kasumi había visto el gesto que hacía su hermana y e introdujo Maya antes que Ranma pudiera verla.

-¿Extraña? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntó con el seño fruncido y un tono molesto.

-Vaya. Hasta que haces algo a lo que estoy acostumbrado. Ya había olvidado lo fea que eres -

-Lo dice el rey de los fenómenos –respondió -¿Sabes? Sólo buscaré a mi hermana, así podre irme de aquí lo antes posible y no tendré que soportarte más-

-Me leíste el pensamiento –dijo con molestia el chico cuando su esposa cruzaba por la habitación y se perdía tras el pasillo de la cocina.

* * *

-¡Ma!-

-Hola–se acercó y besó los cabellos azabaches de la hermosa niña- ¿Kasumi, podría hablarte de algo? –dijo a su hermana. La castaña comprendió lo que quería decirle y se alejaron hacia el otro extremo de la cocina -¡Por qué no me llamaste! –dijo desesperada en voz baja.

-¡No sabía! Estaba en la cocina. Tofu me acaba de comentar que llegó–dijo entre susurros.

-Niños, por favor compórtense –gritó a los traviesos pequeños desde el marco de la puerta trasera -¿Pasa algo chicas?-preguntó al acercarse a ellas. Las dos miraron al hombre de los anteojos.

-Ranma no sabe sobre Maya –dijo accidentadamente Akane.

-¡Qué!-exclamó el hombre.

-Tofu baja la voz –dijo Kasumi, mirando hacia el extremo donde la niña los observaba confundida.

-Akane -¿Por qué no se lo has dicho?-dijo el hombre.

-No he tenido el valor –dijo avergonzada.

-Pensé que ya estaba enterado. Casi se lo hago saber-

-Maya, quédate ahí –ordenó cuando vio las intenciones de su hija de ir al patio.

-Esto es aburrido –expresó con fastidio la pequeña, ¿por qué se encontraba en una cocina viendo a tres adultos cuchichear quien sabe qué cuando podría estar revolcándose en la tierra como Kiyoshi y Takeo?-

-Si te quedas quieta le daré a tu mamá esto –su tía le mostró un recipiente con galletas que ya había preparado con anterioridad. Los ojos de la niña consideraron la oferta. Bueno podría hacer un sacrificio.

-Es como si estuviera negando a mi hija. Deben pensar que soy una madre terrible-

-Akane, no –le dijo Kasumi.

-Te comprendemos, pero no puedes seguir ocultando la verdad –dijo con preocupación el quiropráctico.

-Ya lo sé. Sólo quiero decírselo en el momento adecuado- la joven trató de serenarse unos cuantos instantes -Kasumi espérame con ella en el patio trasero-

-De acuerdo –pronunció la castaña –Y Akane ten cuidado con lo que haces –miró a su hermana menor preocupada, le dio un ligero apretón a su mano y después se dirigió alegre hacia su sobrina -Maya, ¿Quieres ver las flores que tengo en el patio? –preguntó sonriente, tomó a la niña de la mano y salieron por la puerta que daba hacia el jardín.

Akane tomó la vasija que su hermana había dejado en la mesa. Respiró hondo-Tranquila –le dijo su cuñado. La joven salió de la cocina, seguida de Tofu.

-Te pondrás más gorda –dijo el chico de los cabellos negros haciendo referencia al contenedor de galletas.

-No te daré ninguna –replicó como una niña, protegiendo posesivamente el recipiente, mostrándole su lengua.

-No te pedí ninguna–le devolvió el gesto. Tofu sólo miraba entretenido el cuadro ¿Acaso había regresado el tiempo, casi diez años atrás? Tal vez el tiempo no hace madurar del todo a las personas. Soltó una risita que sacó a la pareja de su ensimismamiento, mirando en dirección opuesta al darse cuenta que se habían olvidado de Tofu. Tenían un visible sonrojo en sus rostros.

-Bueno, ya me voy. Gracias por todo Tofu –le agradeció con todo lo que ello implicaba y después se dirigió a la puerta.

-¡Espera! –exclamó el hombre de los cabellos azabaches a la mujer que ignoraba su atención.

-¡Ranma! –pronunció el quiropráctico.

-Arghhhhhhhhhh!- El chico cayó al suelo sobre su estomago ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –reclamó por la aplicación de los puntos en su espalda.

-Sólo quería ver si estabas listo- se excusó con una sonrisa. En tiempo record el chico encontró el punto en su espalda, se repuso y salió corriendo hacia afuera para alcanzarla. Escaneó con su mirada todo el lugar y vio que su auto estaba en la cuadra de atrás -¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí?- Se apresuró, pero el auto ya había arrancado en el momento en que había llegado.

-¿Ranma?- lo llamó la mayor de las hermanas Tendo -¡Qué alegría verte!-

-Kasumi, no quiero parecer grosero, ¿pero qué estaba haciendo Akane aquí?-

-¡Ay! ¡Sólo se despedía de mí! –dijo con su amable sonrisa.

-Ah- articuló. Este día era demasiado raro -Lo siento Kasumi. Es sólo que….- calló -Olvídalo. Son ideas mías- sonrió -Tanto tiempo sin verte, pero sí eres la misma. Más linda claro –dijo sonriente.

La chica rió ante el comentario del joven que siempre había considerado su hermano –Gracias. Mírate, estás más alto. Te ve- No pudo continuar, porque se vio interrumpida por los niños que pasaron correteando en medio de ellos – ¡Kiyoshi! ¡Takeo! ¡Qué modales son esos! Vengan acá – A pesar de que había reprendido a los niños, se mantenía serena. Era cierto Kasumi no tenía un mal carácter, pero no por ello era alguien a quien podían hacer tonta. Los aludidos se pararon en seco y se pusieron al lado de ella.

-Él es Kiyoshi, mi hijo – Y él es Takeo. Es hijo de Ryoga-

-¿Ryoga?-dijo extrañado. Se agachó hasta estar a la altura de los niños y observó al vástago de su eterno rival. En efecto sí que era su hijo. Tenía sus facciones. Los ojos también eran de su mismo color. Era una versión miniatura de Ryoga, excepto por el cabello, que era de un castaño caoba. ¡Vaya! Jamás se lo había imaginado con un niño. Qué cosas.

-Niños saluden a Ranma-

-Hola –saludó sonriente el pequeño Kiyoshi. El pequeño irradiaba cierta gracia y tranquilidad. Tenía que aceptar que la criatura le provocaba cierta simpatía. Bueno era el hijo de Tofu y Kasumi, las personas más nobles que había tenido la oportunidad de conocer. Era obvio que su hijo se pareciese a ellos.

-Takeo –llamó Kasumi -Takeo no seas grosero –reprendió la joven. El niño mantuvo su expresión seria, evitando mirar al hombre, pero cuando lo hizo, miró fijamente sus ojos azules y musitó algo que sólo pudo escuchar Ranma –Te pareces a la boba de Maya –dijo grave, lo empujó de una pierna y se echó a correr hacia al otro extremo del patio. El empuje del niño provocó que el joven se fuera un poco de lado, pero no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para derribarlo. Después Kiyoshi, salió tras él.

-_Te pareces a la boba de Maya _–recordó sus palabras -¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso? Pensaba confundido.

-¡Takeo!-

-¡Bah! No cabe duda que es hijo de su padre –dijo disgustado al ponerse de pie.

-¡Takeo ven acá!-

-Déjalo. No hay cuidado-

-Discúlpalo. Le diré a Ryoga–le aseguró -¿Por qué no vamos adentro? –dijo la alegre la castaña.

-Claro- respondió y ambos se encaminaron hacia la casa -¿Kasumi?-

-¿Sí?-

¿No falta alguien más?-

-¿Quién?-

-Es que hace rato escuché la voz de una niña-

-Pues ya no está aquí –respondió con tranquilidad Kasumi, después de todo no estaba mintiendo.

-Oh – Esa niña lo había dejado intrigado. No tuvo la oportunidad de saber quién era. Tal vez era una niña vecina. ¿Quién sabe? Quizá algún día podría conocerla.

* * *

Nota: Creo que a Ranma le están haciendo lo mismo que le hicieron a su mamá, ¿No creen? xD

Gracias a isacandy, La Tigresa dj, Rutabi, karla eves, Ksra0, MaRce kid nicky's girl, Jacquesita Saotome, susyakane y a 4tardecer. Espero sus comentarios. ¡Hasta la próxima! :D


	29. Chapter 29

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-preguntó la mayor de las Tendo mientras caminaba con su hermana mayor por el parque del vecindario –Bien, ¿y tú?-

-Bien, dentro de lo que cabe-dijo con seriedad Kasumi -Akane…-pronunció el nombre de su hermana detuvo su paso, acción que su hermana imitó.

-¿Sí?-

-Estoy preocupada por ti-

-Hermana, yo…-intentó decir pero se vio interrumpida por Kasumi.

-Estuve meditando todo lo que pasó ayer y quiero decirte que te ayudamos en todo ese asunto debido a que no nos quedo otra opción. No podíamos exponer a Maya a todo eso-hizo una pausa –Queremos que estés consciente que para nada estamos de acuerdo en cómo estas manejando esta situación-

-Kasumi…-

-Ya eres una mujer adulta-la reprendió duramente -Sé que esto es muy difícil, pero llegué a la conclusión de que aunque sea complicado y duro tienes que afrontar los problemas-

-Él… también está haciendo lo mismo… -trató de justificarse no muy convencida de lo que decía-

-¿Eso justifica tu comportamiento? -

-¡Kasumi, no puedo!-dijo desesperada y después se sentó en una banca cubriéndose el rostro.

-Tienes que decir la verdad-la miró directo a los ojos -No sé qué es lo que temes, pero estoy segura que tus temores son mal infundados-hizo una pausa y su hermana menor alzó la vista con sus ojos aún cubiertos de lagrimas -Estás ocultando algo de lo deberías estar orgullosa. Tienes una hija maravillosa, Akane-

-¡Lo sé! ¡Soy la peor de las madres!-

-¡No!-exclamó -No estoy diciendo eso. Sólo sincérate respecto a la existencia de tu hija. Su hija. De ambos-hizo énfasis en eso ultimo -Además, estoy segura de que se volverá loco por ella cuando la conozca-

-¿Tú crees?-

-¡Claro que sí!-exclamó convencida -¿Quién no querría a Maya?-pronunció con una cálida sonrisa.

-Soy una tonta, ¿verdad?-dijo lastimosamente.

-Sólo estás nerviosa, ya verás que estabas asustada por nada-le aseguró la castaña y después abrazó a la chica de cabello azulado. ¿Qué haría sin Kasumi? Siempre la hacía sentir mejor, toda la vida, en sus mejores y peores momentos…

_-¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó a la joven que se encontraba en aquella cama de hospital. _

_-Estoy bien- le aseguró sonriendo levemente. La joven ocultó sus manos entre las sabanas e inquietamente miraba alrededor de la habitación._

_-Akane… Puedes contarme lo que sea. ¿No te sientes tan bien, verdad?-_

_La chica negó con la cabeza -Tengo miedo Kasumi-_

_-Es normal- le acomodó un largo mechón de cabello -Vas a ser mamá-_

_-Es que… ¡Qué se supone que debo hacer!-dijo desesperada -No estoy lista para tener un bebé, por más que lo ame-hizo una pausa y puso una mano en su vientre -Con sólo amor no basta para criar un niño-pronunció con tristeza. _

_-Akane… Sólo da lo mejor de ti. Lo demás viene solo-le sonrió -Sólo piensa en lo feliz que vas a ser cuando tu bebé esté aquí. Yo estaré contigo todo el tiempo-_

_-Gracias Kasumi-tomó la mano de la castaña y le sonrió de manera dulce. _

_-¿Akane?-llamó la atención de la chica. _

_-¿Sí?-_

_-¿Cómo?... ¿Cómo no pudiste saber que estabas…? –_

_-Sé a lo que te refieres. Estudiante de medicina y ¡no sabe que está embarazada!-_

_-No te reprocho nada, sólo… Quiero saber cómo es que no lo sabías-_

_La chica suspiró pesadamente -Estos han sido los peores días de mi vida-miró hacia abajo -No me percaté de ello. Sólo quería desaparecer- lamentó -Lo menos que me cruzaba por el mente hace unas horas era esto- de la joven salieron un par de lagrimas –Soy una idiota-_

_-No tenías idea. Tranquilízate-_

_-¿Por qué eres tan buena cuando me he portado de lo peor?-dijo al recordar su comportamiento en los días pasados. _

_-Porque eres mi hermana y te quiero- le pasó una mano por el cabello –Ya no llores más-limpió sus lágrimas tal como acostumbraba hacerlo cuando ella era pequeña -Vamos a arreglarte-sonrió cálida -¿No querrás que tía Nodoka te vea así, verdad?-sacó un cepillo de su bolso y comenzó a peinar la crecida cabellera de su hermana que caía un poco a media espalda… Su hermana… siempre cuidándola… Una vez más cuidándola… No sabría cómo pagarle todo lo que había hecho por ella._

-Te quiero hermana-dijo con cariño y después la abrazó de nuevo.

* * *

-¡Abuelita!-dijo alegremente la niña y corrió a abrazar a la mujer.

-¡Maya!-exclamó feliz -¿No eres la más hermosa de todas las niñas?- La niña sonrió ampliamente y después salió afuera para encontrarse con su abuelo.

Maya se parecía demasiado a su abuela. Era algo natural, la niña se parecía a su papá y por ende a su abuela. Nodoka quedó destrozada cuando se enteró de la muerte de su hijo, se culpaba de haberlo dejado tanto tiempo solo en toda su niñez. Casi ausente en toda su vida. Así que vio en Maya, una segunda oportunidad.

_Toc toc_

_-Iré a ver quién es-dijo la castaña y después puso el cepillo sobre el buro de que se encontraba a lado de la cama._

_-Tía Nodoka-pudo escuchar Akane desde el lugar donde se encontraba. _

_-Kasumi, hola. Akane ¿Cómo está?-_

_-Tía-la llamó y le sonrió a la mujer. _

_-Akane-pronunció con preocupación -¿Cómo te encuentras?, ¿Qué te pasó?-_

_-Las dejo solas-dijo Kasumi antes de salir del cuarto._

_-Nadie me ha querido decir nada-dijo lastimosamente -En cuanto supe que estabas en el hospital vine de inmediato, ¿Por qué estás aquí?-dijo preocupada. _

_-Estoy bien, no te preocupes-la chica sonrió a su suegra. En verdad le sorprendía que estuviese ahí. Después de la pérdida de su hijo, dio por sentado que no la vería y en verdad la comprendía. Ahora la comprendía. Después Kasumi le dijo que le había llamado y que estaba en verdad preocupada. _

_-Me alegro, pero no has respondido a mi pregunta ¿Qué pasó? ¿Ocurre algo malo?-_

_-No, en realidad es algo muy bueno-sonrió. _

_-¿Algo bueno? ¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó confundida. _

_-Bien… es que… lo que pasa es que vas a tener un nieto o nieta-_

_-¿En serio?-La joven asintió -Akane…- se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuerte –Estoy tan feliz- ese momento que cualquiera pudo haber calificado como emotivo fue estropeado por -¡Mi hijo fue tan varonil!- Comentario que hizo que el rostro de Akane se descompusiera un poco. Ojalá que su bebé no heredara la boca tan floja de los Saotome._

* * *

-¿Cómo estás Akane?-

-Bien, tía-dijo sonriente.

-¿Cómo va todo en el hospital? ¿Tienes mucho trabajo?-

-Algo-

-¿Puedes con Maya?-preguntó interesada -Ya sabes que puedes llevarla a casa para cuidarla. Hace mucho que no lo hago. Siempre la dejas con Kasumi-dijo celosamente.

-Cuando salga la oportunidad te la llevaré, no te pongas celosa-sonrió ante la actitud de su suegra -¿Y tío Genma?-

-Está afuera- Miró hacia el exterior -Creo que su nieta lo tomó desprevenido- observó desde ahí a un panda con su nieta en el lomo.

-Tía Nodoka…-

-¿Sí?-

-Hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte-

-¿De qué se trata?-

-Es algo serio. No me pareció correcto ocultarte lo que te voy a decir-

-¿Qué pasa Akane?-preguntó intrigada.

-Quiero que me prometas que vas a escuchar lo tomes con calma-

-¿De qué habl…-

-¡Promételo!-insistió impaciente.

-De acuerdo. Lo haré-

-Sé que lo que vas a escuchar es difícil de creer y…

-¡Habla con claridad hija!-dijo desesperada.

Respiró profundamente y la miró a los ojos -Tu hijo no está muerto-

El rostro confundido de Nodoka, cambió a uno de molestia -¡Cómo te atreves a decir eso Akane!-

-¡Cálmate!-

-¡No sé qué pretendes y adonde quieres llegar, pero me parece totalmente insensible que digas eso!-

-¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad!-exclamó -¿Te parece que jugaría con algo como eso?-

-Pero, no entiendo… ¡Explícame esto!-pronunció exaltada.

-Bien…- Akane comenzó a explicar lo que le había ocurrido y cómo se volvió a encontrar con Ranma. Qué cosas sabía y que cosas no le había dicho.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó indignada -¿Por qué no llamó en todo este tiempo? y ¡Por qué no ha ido a verme!-

-Tía, como ya te lo dije ni yo lo sé-

-¿Quién se cree qué es?-

-Yo también me sentía así, pero yo creo en él –hizo una pausa -Y sea la razón que sea, por la cual estaba ausente la comprendo. Aunque sea difícil y… me duela-dijo con tristeza.

-¿Ya vio a su hija?-

-No-

-¿No?-frunció el seño -¿Por qué no?-pronunció con molestia.

-Es que yo…-

-Akane, ¿no se lo has dicho?-

-…-

-Entonces no es el único inconsciente aquí. ¿Por qué te has callado?-

-No lo sé…- Es que…-

-Akane tienes que hacerlo. No sabes lo terrible que es que te oculten algo así-

-Tía…-se dio cuenta de lo que Nodoka acababa de decir -Nunca nos disculpamos contigo. Perdóname-

-Ya pasó hace mucho- aseguró la señora con una leve sonrisa, dándole confianza, aunque luego cambió su expresión -Pero el problema es que ese inconsciente, desconsiderado e insensible hijo mío lo comprenda-

-Por un instante sonaste como yo-sonrió un momento -No creo que demore más en ir contigo. Supongo que está asustado-

-Ya veremos. Lo importante es que sepa de la existencia de Maya-

-Se lo diré. De eso no te quepa la menor duda-la tomó de la mano -¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Estoy bien-sonrió -Mi hijo está vivo, ¿no? No podría ser más feliz-

-Tía…si lo ves no le digas nada de Maya, ni tú, ni tío Genma. Quiero hacerlo yo. Por favor-suplicó.

-No te preocupes por mí y por Genma, creo que ya le teme lo suficiente a mi katana-sonrió levemente al decir eso último.

* * *

Había salido una emergencia, que al final no era emergencia. Sólo era la joven e inexperta señora Ishikawa la cual siempre entraba en pánico cada vez que su bebé experimentaba algún cambio. Bueno, había podido dejar a Maya con Nodoka. Ya se imaginaba lo que encontraría en casa. Una abuela cumpliendo cada capricho a su nieta. En fin… eso le tocaría verlo más tarde ya que su jefe la estaba reteniendo un poco más para quien sabe que otra cosa… -Pfff- Después de ese mini estrés, un poco de aire fresco no le caería mal. Este clima era de lo más agradable, no muy frío aunque tampoco caluroso, aunque al parecer el cielo anunciaba lluvia. Salió hacia el jardín que rodeaba el hospital y en eso, no muy lejos de ella, observó a alguien que no esperaba encontrarse.

-Hola-pronunció el joven de los cabellos azabaches cuando se encontraron frente a frente.

-Hola-dijo con suavidad.

-¿Quieres ir a caminar?-preguntó el hombre. La joven asintió y comenzaron a transitar por el bello panorama en total silencio hasta que él lo rompió.

-Lo siento-dijo con sinceridad-Fui un bobo, inmaduro, grosero, insensible… Creo que este tiempo no me ha servido de nada para cambiar, ¿cierto?-dijo avergonzado -Estaba molesto… Sólo quería estar contigo ayer-expresó con honestidad.

-No te preocupes… yo no porte muy bien que digamos tampoco-

Él se detuvo, acción que ella imitó. Se puso frente a ella. Inclinó su rostro y besó los labios de ella. Ella le correspondió y puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y el sobre su cintura. Se besaron de manera lenta y dulce.

-Te extraño-murmuró entre besos a los que ella no dejaba de responder. Sin embargo la joven recordó que aún tenían un asunto pendiente. Le dio un último y después lo miró a los ojos con atención.

-¿Por qué no vienes esta noche a casa?–le dijo con suavidad -Quiero que hablemos de algo importante-

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó curioso.

-Eso es lo que quiero hablar. Te espero a cenar-

-¿Vas a cocinar?-dijo aterrado.

-¡Nunca cambias!-lo golpeó en el pecho e intentó escaparse de sus brazos.

-¡Estoy jugando!- rió divertido y volvió a acercarla a su pecho –Quita esa cara. Te ves muy fea- El semblante de la chica se suavizó y después le dedicó la sonrisa que tanto le gustaba a él –Te ves linda cuando sonríes-acarició con dulzura su mejilla y volvió a besar sus labios -¿Quieres que lleve algo en especial?-

-No, sólo ven-dijo con dulzura ella. Se quedaron perdidos uno en los ojos del otro hasta que se escuchó un tronido del cielo y comenzaron a caer gotas del cielo. Ambos se quedaron estáticos. Akane observaba como el agua los empapaba ligeramente y aún seguía mirando al hombre que estaba delante de ella.

-Lo… conseguiste-dijo sin habla.

-Sí-sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Por… por qué? ¿Por qué… ¿no me lo dijiste?-

-Porque no me lo preguntaste-dijo cínico -

-Qué gracioso-dijo y después sonrió. No sabía que decirle exactamente -Conseguiste lo que siempre habías deseado-dijo alegre.

-Aún me falta algo-le dijo mirándola intensamente.

-Ranma…-

El joven suspiró, la tomó de los hombros y la miró a los ojos -Supongo que ya tengo que dejarte ir-dijo sin intenciones de querer soltarla, pero a final de cuentas lo hizo -Te veo esta noche-dijo a la joven y después le dio un último beso.

-Te espero-le dedicó una última sonrisa y después entró en el hospital.

* * *

Akane, sí que era terca, ¿Cómo iba a llegar con las manos vacías a casa?-pensaba mientras salía de la tienda con un par de bolsas en la mano. Abrió la puerta de la camioneta y puso lo que había comprado en el asiento del copiloto. Cuando estaba a punto de subir al vehículo, una voz familiar lo interrumpió.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Parece que el muerto no estaba tan muerto-

El joven exhaló con pesadez. Cerró la puerta y la encaró fingiendo una sonrisa -Me alegra tanto verte Nabiki-

-Sí, como sea, ¿Dónde te habías metido?-

-Por ahí-dijo cortante.

-Te creo. Después de todo siempre has sido un vagabundo-

-Vaya, ¡Qué bonito auto!, ¿Quién fue el bobo que se dejo estafar?-dijo con sorna -KUNO –leyó la placa.

-¡Qué simpático! Pero te equivocas Tachi y yo nos amamos mucho-dijo con una sonrisa falsa. Después lo barrió de arriba abajo, observando las tan bien confeccionadas prendas que vestía. Cosa que despertó su curiosidad. Ya lo observaría más de cerca -¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Sabes? Akane y Maya están muy bien sin ti, ¿Por qué no te vas otra vez?-

-_¿Maya?- _Ese nombre lo había escuchado antes -¿Maya?-preguntó.

-Sí Maya, ¡dah! –

-¿De quién hablas?-

-Oh espera…- Había hablado de más. ¡Rayos!

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?–amenazó.

-_Lo arruiné, pude haber sacado mejor provecho de esto- _Al menos le haría pasar un mal rato. Después vería como cobrarse este desliz -¿Qué?-preguntó -¿Qué tienes una hija?-dijo despreocupada.

-_Hija_-pensó con el cerebro vacío -¿Có… cómo dices? ¿Qué quieres decir?- Pensó en dónde había escuchado ese nombre. Ese mocoso lo había mencionado y… -_Te pareces a la boba de Maya_-

-¡Ya me aburriste!-exclamó cuando vio el semblante pensativo de su cuñado -Me voy-dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta de su auto.

-¡Espera!-cerró la puerta del vehículo -En este momento vas a contarme todo –advirtió tomándola del brazo.

La joven, quitó la extremidad del chico y sacudió con una mano la manga de su abrigo –Más te vale que me agradezcas que ando de buen humor y no te cobro dijo fresca –Aunque ¿Sabes una cosa? Ahora mismo se me antoja mucho un café-dijo cínica mientras miraba a la cafetería que estaba frente a ellos.

-No estoy para tus juegos-dijo enfadado -¡Habla!-la tomó de nuevo del brazo.

-Ey, ey, ey-miró hacia su brazo -Sin tocar y más vale que vayas bajando tu altanería, que te puede costar muy caro. Estamos en un lugar público. Tú decides-amenazó y el chico suavizó su agarre.

-¿Sabes algo? A mí también me provoca un café-dijo

-Así me gusta-dijo insolente.

-Anda-la apresuró y cruzaron la calle, en camino a entrar al lugar.

* * *

Dentro del establecimiento, sentados en una mesa, se encontraba un impaciente Ranma y una serena Nabiki.

-Dímelo todo-

-Tienes una hija-dijo como si no fuese algo importante -Ugh… ¿no crees que ese café tarda demasiado? -

-¡Me importa un bledo tu café!-

-Entonces…-tomó su elegante bolso de diseñador y lo puso sobre su hombro, mostrando intenciones de irse.

-¡Mesero! ¡El café de la señorita!-exclamó neurasténico-¡Qué tan difícil es servir una taza de café!-

-Con pastel-sugirió.

-¡Ya la escuchó con una rebanada de pastel!-gritó al mesero -Ya viene tu bendito café ¡Suéltalo!-ordenó.

- Ya te lo dije. Tú. Akane. Bebé. Niña. Hija. No es tan difícil de comprender, zopenco- tomó la taza que apenas el mesero acababa de poner en su mesa y le dio un pequeño sorbo.

-¿U… un… una qué?- Su cerebro aún se encontraba procesando la información que había recibido: ÉL+ Akane= ¡Hija! Eso era demasiado. Aún se preguntaba cómo se encontraba consciente. ¿Cuándo se embarazó? ¿Ya lo sabía cuando me fui?-

-No, no lo sabía-cubrió con una mano su bostezó y después enfocó su vista en el semblante espantado del joven -Podrás parecer un adulto, pero en el fondo sigues siendo el mismo mocoso- -_Debe estar muerto de miedo_-pensaba con burla.

-¿Por … por… por qué? ¡Por qué no me lo dijo!-dijo exaltado.

-Yo que sé… -dijo sin darle mucha importancia, después una sonrisa burlona se formó en su rostro –Mmmm tal vez no te cree capaz de ser padre-hizo una pausa mientras veía como cambiaba la expresión del joven -Y no la culpo, no tienes perfil para ello. Sólo hay que ver a Genma, para darse cuenta que la sangre Saotome no tiene madera para la paternidad-

-¿Sí? ¿Con que eso cree? –expresó molesto.

-¿Sabes? Aunque hay algunos que si son perfectos para eso-tomó con su tenedor un pedazo del pastel.

-¿Qué insinúas?-pronunció molesto.

-Sólo digo que hay hombres que están dispuestos a ello… Como…- calló -Olvídalo-dijo y después se llevó el trozo del postre a su boca.

-¿Quién?-¿Había otros hombres? Akane le había dicho que no era así. ¿Qué cosas no sabía? -¡Dímelo!-pronunció ofuscado.

-Bueno… Hiroto Kishaba, por ejemplo-

-¿Qué tiene que él ver aquí?- ¿Su ex jefe?

-Siempre está al pendiente de Akane-sonrió de medio lado.

_-¿Cómo?-_ se preguntaba sin entender – ¿En serio?-dijo enfadado enarcando una ceja -Pues sea lo que sea que esté haciendo Kishaba ya se acabó-dijo enfadado.

-A esto le falta azúcar-dijo poco interesada en él. Tomó la azucarera y después miró que el joven se ponía de pie -¿Dónde vas?- preguntó.

-Por respuestas- sacó un par de billetes y los dejo sobre la mesa.

La castaña sonrió al ver el enfadado semblante de su cuñado. Sacó del bolso su teléfono celular y marcó un número -Hola, con Hiroto Kishaba por favor-dijo mientras sus labios se curvaban en una maliciosa sonrisa.

* * *

Notas: ¡Nabiki vuelve a las andadas! Jajajaja. ¿Qué tal les pareció este? :P

Gracias a karla eves, La Tigresa dj, 4tardecer, Jacquesita Saotome, Rutabi, mar0000aim0000, Diana Tendo, MaRce kid nicky's girl y todos los que leen. Dejen su opinión :)

Hasta la próxima! :D


	30. Chapter 30

¿Cómo que su ex jefe siempre estaba al pendiente de su esposa?, ¿Qué tenía que ver ese en todo esto?-pensaba furioso, ardiendo en celos -Si bien lo había visto hace años la manera en que observaba a Akane, no se había equivocado. Claro, él "sin vida", seguramente se aprovechó de eso y la muy boba de Akane como siempre creía que todo el mundo tenía buenas y desinteresadas intenciones - En fin ya le sacaría todo a la egoísta de Akane -_Akane_-pensaba en su esposa enojado, herido -¿Qué se creía Akane? ¿Quién rayos se creía para no decirle que tenía una hija?- Ahora mismo se iba a enterar quién era Ranma Saotome. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Quería dejar que la llamada se perdiera, pero el chillido del aparatejo no se callaba y ya lo estaba sacando de quicio– resopló y lo sacó con violencia -¡Qué! –gritó a quien quiera que lo hubiese llamado.

-¡Qué carácter! –exclamó ofendida su amiga de la infancia.

-¡Estoy ocupado! ¡Qué quieres!-dijo furioso mientras esquivabael tráfico.

-¡Cálmate!-

-Perdón –exhaló con pesadez -¿Qué se te ofrece?-

-Olvídate de mí, ¿Qué tienes?-

-¿Qué tengo? ¿Qué tengo? –sonreía irónico -Una hija es lo que tengo-

-Ah… - la muchacha calló unos instantes- Ya lo sabes –dijo con una voz poco audible.

-Sí, ya lo sé. Gracias por no decírmelo –dijo con ironía.

-¿Quién te lo dijo?-

-¡Qué importa quién me lo dijo! ¡Todos me vieron la cara!-

-¿Dónde estás?-

-En camino de llegar a la casa Tendo-

-¡Qué! –exclamó abriendo enormemente los ojos -¡No! ¡Ni se te ocurra ir ahí! ¡Me escuchaste!-

-¡Yo hago lo que se me da la gana!-exclamó energúmeno -_¡Quién te enseño a conducir! ¡Tu abuela!_ –la muchacha quitó la bocina de su oído cuando escuchó el enfurecido grito de su amigo.

-¿Qué haces lo que te la gana? ¡No puedo creer que seas tan egoísta!-replicó desesperada mientras se paseaba ansiosa por todo el establecimiento.

-¡Ja! ¡Yo egoísta! –exclamó con ironía -¡Sí cómo no!- -Soy el menos egoísta de todos aquí- -Y tú eres la menos indicada para decirme eso. ¡Tú me lo ocultaste también!-

-¡Podrías estacionarte, por favor! –exclamó preocupada -No quiero que te mueras otra vez-hizo una pausa -O que te lleves de encuentro a un inocente-

El joven resopló, pero su amiga tenía algo de razón. Bajó la velocidad, encontró un sitio y estacionó el vehículo –Ya puedes estar tranquila-

-Muy bien –dijo serena -¡Ahora escúchame ingrato! –reprendió tan fuerte que hizo pensar al chico que tal vez perdería el sentido –Estás enojado ¡Bien! ¡Hazlo! ¿Quieres enojarte con Akane? ¡Perfecto, hazlo también!, pero creo que te estás olvidando de alguien muy importante ¡Tu hija! -¿Quieres que presencie toda esa escena?-

-¡No, per- trató de defenderse, sin embargo no pudo hacerlo ya que su amiga le había quitado la palabra.

-¡Mira! Te la pongo más fácil ¿Quieres que el primer recuerdo que tenga de ti, sea ese?-

-…-

-Pero bueno, Sr. Hago lo que se me da la gana, ¡anda!, ¡ve! Destroza la vida de tu hija-

-¡Yo no quiero eso!-

-Pues parece todo lo contrario. Creí que no querías parecerte a tu padre, pero ya vemos de tal palo, tal astilla-

-¡Qué! ¡No! ¡Yo no soy como él! –se defendió.

-¡Entonces demuéstralo! Sigues siendo tan inmaduro. Tienes 25 años y pareces el mismo mocoso de dieciséis años.

-Perdón-hizo una pausa -Soy… sigo siendo el mismo cretino…Es que no sé qué hacer-

-Piensa. Eso es lo que tienes que hacer… ya te diste cuenta que no sólo eres tú-

-…-

-Ven, necesitas hablar con alguien-

-Voy para allá-

-Te espero-

-Ukyo…-

-¿Sí?-

-Gracias- El muchacho sonrió y después colgó el teléfono.

* * *

-Rió de forma nerviosa frente a su reflejo - Tengo algo que decirte…- Tenemos una niña-dijo emocionada, aunque después su ánimo decayó y luego cambió a uno de enfado - ¡Ushh no! –Pasó una mano por su cabello -Así no le dices al hombre de tu vida que tienes una hija con él-suspiró pesadamente. Tomó algo de aire y después exhaló –Va de nuevo-sonrió a sí misma -Sé que esto es sorpresivo… pero tienes que saber que tú y yo… tú y yo… tenemos una niña… una niña igual a ti…-dijo con dulzura.

* * *

-Estás temblando. Ven acá-lo tomó del brazo.

-¡Yo no estoy temblando! –negó aún cuando veía su mano titiritar.

-Sí, claro-dijo ella cuando lo guiaba a sentarse en una de las sillas que estaban cerca de la barra.

-¿Ese está aquí? -preguntó con molestia. No tenía humor de verlo.

-No, salió con mi hijo –respondió con algo de molestia -Toma esto –le ofreció una taza de té, la cual a penas pudo tomar en sus manos debido a los temblores que lo invadían. Después de unos cuantos sorbos logró controlarse.

-¿Más tranquilo?-

-Sí, gracias-

-Qué gusto-sonrió la castaña y sorpresivamente lo golpeó en la cabeza con su enorme espátula.

-¡Por qué hiciste eso! –exclamó sobándose la cabeza.

-¡Por tu falta de consideración!-gritó Ukyo -Si no llamo, ¡Quién sabe qué tragedia hubieses provocado!-

-¡Me equivoqué, ya! Sé que estuvo mal, ¡pero cómo querías que reaccionara! ¡Fue mi primer impulso!- ¡No tengo idea de nada! ¡Ya lo dije! ¡Satisfecha!-

-Tienes que tener cuidado-dijo preocupada.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –le preguntó desesperado.

-Iba a hacerlo pero no me dejaste. Aunque al final, me di cuenta que era algo que me correspondiese hacer -

-Creo que esa es la excusa que tendrán todos, ¿no? –dijo con amargura –Bien –sonrió con malestar -Dejemos a un lado a todo el mundo ¿Por qué no me lo dijo ella? ¿eh?- dijo con algo de enfado - No creí que me detestara tanto-

-No…-dijo con serenidad -Ella quería decírtelo, pero cuando fuera el momento indicado-

-¿Cuándo?-dijo con indignación -He estado aquí el tiempo suficiente para que me lo hubiese dicho y ¿qué hizo? Se lo calló. Como siempre, tomando decisiones sola-hizo una pausa y después resopló y sonrió con amargura –Más bien suena a como si quisiera vengarse de mí-pronunció con algo de dolor y enfado.

-¡No digas esas tonterías! ¿Qué te pasa Ranma? ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? –reclamó la castaña.

-Es lo que parece-dijo herido y después pensó en lo que Nabiki había dicho, tal vez habían otros que pudieran ser mejor que él. Su cuñada lo había trabajado demasiado bien y el veneno se había esparcido completamente en todo su ser.

-Habla con ella-dijo suplicante.

-Ahora soy yo el que no quiere hacerlo –dijo orgulloso.

-Por el bienestar de tu hija algún día tendrás que hacerlo-

-Entonces digamos que necesito pensar un par de cosas-

-Mmm… Creí que estabas ansioso por verla –dijo con algo de decepción.

-¿Quién dijo que no la veré? -

-¡Qué! ¡No entendiste nada de lo que hablamos!-

-¡Ya entendí!, pero eso significa que no pueda verla de lejos-

-Esto es muy delicado, yo preferiría qu -

-Tendré cuidado, ¿Quién es más sigiloso que yo?-

-Bien… Creo que nada te hará cambiar de opinión –

-Otra cosa-

-¿Qué?-

-No le dirás a nadie que ya lo sé. No le dirás nada a Akane y sobre todo ni una palabra a "tu peor es nada"- Antes que la chica pudiera protestar, la interrumpió -Me lo debes-dijo haciendo referencia a su silencio respecto al tema de su hija.

-Me pones entre la espada y la pared- -¡Odio esto! ¡Estoy harta de los secretos! –se quejó.

-¿Por favor?, Por mí-suplicó con su característica desarmadora mirada.

-¡Ay! –lo golpeó de nuevo con la espátula, arrojándolo de nuevo al suelo-¡Tonto! ¡Cómo podría negarte algo!- El muchacho se levantó a tientas mientras sonreía ante el resultado de su cometido.

* * *

-8:15 –pronunció la muchacha al ver el reloj -¿Por qué no llegas?- Sacó su teléfono celular y espero un momento en la línea hasta que su esposo contestó la llamada –Hola –le respondió tranquilo.

-¿Hola? –preguntó extrañada, esperaba alguna excusa pero el tono de voz del hombre parecía muy despreocupado – ¿Es lo que tienes que decir? ¿No piensas venir?-

-No- dijo cortante -Estoy ocupado –

-Al aceptar mi invitación, pensé que podías venir -

-Pues ya no - pronunció con desinterés -Salieron pendientes que hacer –

-Está bien-dijo orgullosa -Haz todos los pendientes que tengas que hacer-pronunció con amargura y cortó la comunicación.

* * *

En otro lugar, en un apartamento se encontraba en soledad. Pensaba en todo lo que se había enterado. De un momento para otro se convertía en papá. ¡Vaya! Esperaba encontrarse con muchas cosas al regresar, pero con eso no. Ni en sus sueños más locos se hubiese imaginado algo así. Claro que algún día tendría hijos, sin embargo era algo que no se ponía a pensar muy a menudo, en realidad le aterraba y demasiado. Pensaba en lo bello de la idea, en pensar que tenía un lazo irrompible con Akane…a pesar que ella lo había hecho a un lado y le habían importado un bledo sus sentimientos…-Apretó los puños de sus manos y su expresión se tornó enfadada- Otra vez la herida se había abierto… pensando en cómo Akane le había hecho algo así…

* * *

Estaba observando todo el campo de juegos del jardín de niños, escaneando con sus ojos el lugar. No tenía ni idea de cómo era, pero tenía que saberlo, es algo natural, ¿no? Dio una barrida, una vez más. Nada. Esas criaturas eran demasiado simplonas y poca agraciadas para ser algo suyo –pensó orgulloso el chico mientras hacía una mueca de disgusto- Cuando estuvo a punto de darse por vencido y retirarse, escuchó una risa. Se vio atraído hacia ella. Dio un par de pasos adelante. Era la voz que había escuchado ese día. Buscó entre las criaturas y la encontró. Sintió que su corazón se había detenido unos instantes, para luego latir mil veces por segundo. La había encontrado. No podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. ¡Era él! Tenía su rostro, su cabello, sus ojos. Tuvo el impulso de trepar la cerca, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo, recordando lo que le había hablado con Ukyo el día anterior. Ya no podía pensar sólo en él. No. Tenía que hacer las cosas con cuidado. Tuvo que despedirse de ella, aunque no quería hacerlo. ¿Qué era lo que sentía por esa criatura? ¿Amor? Si apenas la conocía y ya la amaba. Ni siquiera con Akane había pasado así de rápido, incluso cuando se admitía a sí mismo que había comenzado a amarla poco tiempo después de conocerla. Jamás pensó que amaría a otra mujer, pero le habían robado el corazón por segunda ocasión. -_Lo siento Akane, otra ya ocupa tu lugar_- ¿Cómo se puede amar tanto a alguien que no conoces? –Podía apostar su vida a que le estaba doliendo dejarla ahí ¿Cómo los padres pueden ser tan desprendidos de sus hijos en este mundo tan cruel y peligroso? Y curiosamente llegó a una conclusión –Mis padres no me aman –dijo disgustado.

* * *

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó al joven hombre que acababa de entrar en su local, el cual parecía haber aterrizado de una nube -Podría decir que desde que regresaste te veo completamente feliz-

-La vi-sonrió y después tomó asiento cerca de la barra.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó confundida.

-La vi. Estaba ahí. Amaya-

-Ranma…-dijo con ternura -¿Qué sentiste?-

-No sé…-dijo con una sonrisa boba.

-Ya lo ves, y según tú los niños son las criaturas más horrorosas del mundo-

-Se parece a mí…-dijo en un estado de ensoñación.

-Lo sé-

-Yo sólo quería…-

-¿Abrazarla?, ¿cuidarla?-

-¿Por qué ella la tuvo todo este tiempo?, ¿Por qué yo no pude pasar todo este tiempo con ella? ¿Por qué no pude estar ahí?-

-Tal vez así debía ser…-

El joven se mantuvo pensativo un instante y después sonrió -Es muy bonita-

-Lo sé-sonrió -Mi hijo la adora-

_-¿Su hijo?-_ Ah, cierto, el mocoso ese, Takeo. Que ni se hiciera ilusiones, ningún hijo de Ryoga se involucraría con una hija suya. No señor, de eso se encargaría él. Lo sentía por su amiga, pero no, eso era algo que no podía permitir.

-¿Qué harás?-

-Acercarme, dalo por hecho-dijo firme, argumento que la castaña estaba a punto de refutar -Antes de que digas algo, me acercaré, pero claro no sin antes hablar con la egoísta de Akane…-dijo su nombre con una mezcla de dolor y coraje -Todo sea por el bienestar de nuestra hija-pronunció con firmeza.

-¿Cuándo harás eso?-preguntó con cautela.

-No estoy seguro de cuando-dijo indeciso.

-¿Todavía no superas su silencio?-

-Sólo ponte en mi lugar… No esperaba esto…De todas las personas habría esperado algo como esto… pero ella…-

-Tú también ocultas algo…-dijo seria.

-Lo sé-pronunció el joven -Yo-se señaló a sí mismo -He hecho muchas cosas en mi vida de las que no me siento orgulloso, pero el pensar que la persona en la que más confiaba, la que supuestamente jamás me fallaría… lo hizo… eso…-

-Ranma…- En verdad le dolía verlos a ambos en esa situación. ¿Por qué simplemente no podían olvidar todo y seguir adelante?-

* * *

-¡Akane!-gritaba Ukyo a la joven -¡Akane!-se apresuró hasta estar a unos pasos de la muchacha -¡No me escuchas!-gritó y la chica se dio la vuelta algo extrañada.

-Ukyo…-la joven sonrió de medio lado –Lo siento, no te escuché-dijo mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello.

-¿Te pasa algo?-preguntó preocupada.

-No, nada, ¿Por qué lo crees?-

-Vengo gritando tu nombre desde hace tres cuadras y no llamé tu atención -Tú tienes algo-dijo con sospecha.

-¿Soy tan transparente?-sonrió al verse descubierta.

-¿Por qué no tomamos algo y me cuentas?-sugirió Ukyo.

* * *

-Es que…- suspiró –Cuando al fin había tomado valor y me había decidido a contarle todo a Ranma…-

-¿Qué pasó?-dijo ansiosa, llamando la atención de aquellos que se encontraban a su alrededor en aquella cafetería.

-Lo cité para cenar hace unos días-mencionó con algo de tristeza mientras jugaba con la cuchara que se encontraba en el interior de su taza.

_-¿Cenar?-_ Eso no se lo había comentado su amigo, pensó la castaña.

-Parecía contento cuando lo invité…-prosiguió la joven, esta vez mirando a los ojos a la castaña -Esperé y esperé pero no llegó. Lo llamé y me contestó alguien distinto con el que había hablado esa mañana-hizo una pausa -Me dijo que habían surgido pendientes y que no podía asistir-cambió el tono por uno de indignación -Se portó tan indiferente…-calló por un momento -Cómo si no le importara-pronunció con tristeza -Y no he vuelto a hablar con él, ni me ha vuelto a buscar. Esto me parece sumamente extraño… Hace días estaba ansioso porque regresáramos, pero ahora su indiferencia me demuestra todo lo contrario… No entiendo…-

Ukyo ansiaba por contarle todo lo ocurrido, pero recordó que le había hecho una promesa a su amigo.

-Habla de nuevo con él-

-¿Para qué?-

-Hazlo-insistió.

-No lo sé... Dejaré pasar otro día o dos. En verdad me lastimó su actitud-

¡Ush! Estos dos eran unos cabezas huecas. Ella como siempre tenía que solucionarlo todo –Oye –llamó la atención de la chica del cabello azulado que estaba tomando un sorbo de la taza de café –Sabes que Takeo está impaciente por ir a ese nuevo parque de diversiones e insiste mucho en que su mejor amiga vaya… ¿Qué tal si…

* * *

-¡Tienes que ir a la casa Tendo! –exclamó la castaña.

-Hola, estoy muy bien y ¿tú? –dijo sarcástico -Y no, no voy a ir-dijo tajante.

-Muy gracioso-dijo molesta -¡Haz lo que te digo! –exclamó amenazante.

-¿Para qué quieres que vaya? –dijo cansado -¿Qué inventará Akane esta vez? ¿Que tiene monstruos en la casa?-preguntó cansado.

-¡Tonto!, ¿Por qué no fuiste a la cita que tenías?-

-Akane es la última persona que quiero ver-

-¡Zopenco! ¡Iba a decirte toda la verdad esa noche!-

-¿En serio? –dijo con suavidad, pero después cambió su expresión -¡Eso no cambia todo lo que hizo! –exclamó orgulloso.

-¡Eres un terco! –exclamó tocándose la frente -Déjame refrescarte la memoria Sr. Honesto, ¿Recuerdas aquel incidente hace casi diez años? ¿Ese secreto en el que participaron Ryoga y tú?-

-¡Eso es diferente!-

-¿En serio? –

-¡Es totalmente diferente por dos razones!-

-A ver, ¿Cuáles?-

– ¡Una!... –hizo una pausa -Ignoraba que sabías eso- se justificó pobremente, riendo de forma nerviosa.

-Hmmm-

–Y dos ¡En comparación a lo que ella hizo, ese es un juego de niños! –exclamó con molestia – ¡Y ya no quiero discutir este cuento de nunca acabar! ¡Entendido!-

-Bien –Este hombre era imposible -Lo último que tengo que decirte es que si vale la pena todo tu enfado para no recuperar lo que perdiste –hizo una pausa –Cuídate –se despidió y colgó dejando al muchacho pensativo…

Continuará...

* * *

¡Hola lectores! Ya sé que fue hace mucho tiempo la última actualización, por diversos motivos no había podido actualizar, pero bueno ya quedo el capítulo :D . Sólo para aclarar cierto comentario que cierto usuario posteó hace tiempo. Les agradezco todos sus comentarios a los que les gusta leer el fanfic, pero la razón por la que escribo no es para que me reconozcan ni nada por el estilo. No aspiro a ser escritora, ni siquiera amateur, no escribo tan bien que digamos y sólo me interesa el pairing R&A y su desenlace. El escribir es sólo es el medio que utilizo para placer mío, para liberar la energía de mi imaginación, el darle un final a mi pareja favorita, la cual desde que era niña me encanta, el de inventar situaciones que me hubieran gustado ver, etc, etc. Posteo los capítulos en este site para compartir mis ideas y ver cuántos coinciden con las mismas, ver cuánta gente se parece a mí y comparte mis puntos de vista. No busco otra cosa en particular.

A los que les ha gustado me parece genial que sea de su agrado la historia =) Tal vez he aventado lo mejor de mi imaginación y puede ser que aquí se acabe ese deseo del final tan deseado que he buscado =)

Gracias por todos sus comentarios que por cierto me alegran ya que les gusta lo que hago ¿A quién no le gusta eso? :P Me ayudan mucho para mejorar los capítulos y así no me quedan tan piñatas xD y hago algo más o menos decente :P

Gracias a karlaeves, La Tigresa dj, 4tardecer, angietendo, itzeldesatome, susyakane, Rutabi y los que lean :)

Nos leemos pronto! :)


	31. Chapter 31

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó Akane seria al ver a Ranma en su puerta.

-Hablar-pronunció igualmente serio.

-¿De qué?, ¿De cómo me dejaste plantada?-preguntó molesta.

-No-hizo una pausa -De Maya-

La chica lo miró con sorpresa.

-Ya lo sé-dijo con tranquilidad -¿Está por aquí? –preguntó con cautela.

-No-contestó serena -Salió con Takeo-

-¿Takeo? ¿El hijo de Ryoga?-

-Ryoga y Ukyo pasaron por Maya hace dos horas-

-¿Ukyo?-

-¿No sabes que están casados?-

-Claro que lo sé, pero aún me cuesta trabajo asimilar que lo están y que ese mocoso es su hijo.

-Ese mocoso, como tú lo llamas es lo más dulce que he visto –Y creo que es más que obvio que es su hijo ¿no?-

-Sí-contestó sereno- Pero aún tenemos un asunto del que hablar-dijo con seriedad alzando la voz, con la mirada oscurecida. Dejando atrás el estado tranquilo con el que había estado conversando hacía sólo unos momentos. Abrió la puerta por completo y la cerró detrás de sí haciendo a Akane retroceder -No creas que se me ha olvidado-pronunció con seriedad, moviéndose cual fiera acorrala a su presa -¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-la tomó del brazo -¿Qué derecho tenías de ocultar a nuestra hija?-la jaló, acercándola más a su pecho -Y ¿Qué derecho tenías de confabular con todos para que no me enterara?-preguntó enfadado.

-Quería encontrar el momento para decírtelo-dijo lastimosamente tratando de evitar su mirada.

-El momento… ¡ja!-dijo sarcástico – ¡Todos se burlaron de mí!-

-Una cucharada de tu propia medicina, ¿no crees?-pronunció esta vez mordaz. No dejándose intimidar más por él, al mismo tiempo que se liberaba de su agarre, el cual él había suavizado.

-¿Ya empezamos con eso?-pronunció fastidiado -Sólo vine a hablar de mi hija-

-Tu hija…vaya, ¿de dónde salió eso?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-No puedo creer que estés pronunciando esas palabras y estés tan tranquilo-dijo incrédula.

-Akane, no seas ridícula-le acusó -Además el hecho que ella sea como yo…

-¿Cómo?-

-Akane, digo que ella es como yo-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-preguntó asustada-¿Te atreviste a acercarte?-dijo avanzando unos pasos al frente-¡Qué hiciste! –exclamó molesta desesperada, esperando lo peor.

-Oye no me vio ni nada por el estilo –aclaró el joven, haciendo que la muchacha suspirara de alivio -Aunque tenga todo el derecho de hacerlo y tú no me lo hayas permitido-dijo solemne-Egoísta- pronunció con dureza.

-¡Largo de aquí!-dijo, seguido de darle un empujón que no lo sacó mucho de balance. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la tenía de nuevo en sus brazos -¡No!-exclamó ella-¡Dime por qué no hablaste!-le acusó -¡No me creo ese cuento del momento adecuado!, ¡Habla!-

-¡Vete!-

-¡Dímelo!-

-¡No!-

-¡Que me lo digas!-

-¡Tenía miedo!-

-¿Qué?-pronunció con sorpresa. Se esperaba otra explicación, pero no esa.

-Tenía miedo de cómo reaccionarías-dijo con un nudo en la garganta

-¿Cómo?-

-Tenía miedo que no la quisieras-pronunció con tristeza, haciendo su mirada a un lado para que él no la viera.

-¿Qué no la querría? ¿Algo tuyo? ¿Crees que despreciaría un regalo tan especial como ese? ¿Qué crees que soy? ¿Un ser sin sentimientos? ¿Creíste que nunca quería tener un niño contigo? ¿Cuándo dije eso?-preguntó con indignación.

-¡Ya lo sé!- -Pero, en ese tiempo eras intolerante a ellos, como si padecieran una enfermedad contagiosa. Tú no estabas cuando me entere que la iba a tener. Siempre me pregunté ¿qué habrías hecho?, ¿qué habrías dicho?-

Al fin pudo comprenderla, pensó con pesar. La había juzgado mal, pensando lo peor. Que ella lo quería dañar –_Eres un maldito cretino_-pensó para sí mismo -¿Qué habría hecho? Lo que habría hecho… ¡Lo primero que hubiera hecho, sería haberte encerrado en el cuarto por nueve meses!-

-¿Qué?-musitó ella con sorpresa.

-Con lo que torpe que eres esa hubiera sido la forma de proteger al bebé. No sé cómo llegó con bien a este mundo-dijo con la pretensión de hacerla enfadar.

-¡Torpe!-dijo indignada -Para tu información vino muy bien y…-calló, dejando el entusiasmo y energía con la que hacía segundos atrás se encontraba y enseguida le dio la espalda.

-¿Qué?-articuló el muchacho -¿Akane?-

-…-

-¿Qué te pasa?-dijo preocupado -¿Qué tienes?- ¿Qué había hecho esta vez para lastimarla?

-Déjame Ranma-pronunció serenamente.

-No-le contrario -Cuéntamelo-

-Es que… -tomó aire con pesadez -Estuve a punto de perderla-

-¿Cómo?-

-Aún no estaba enterada que la esperaba-

-¿Qué pasó?-

-Fue cuando creí que habías muerto. Yo…-hizo una pausa -Me sentía terrible… Creí que moriría cuando pensé que… -no pudo hablar más.

-No llores-le suplicó.

-Es que siempre me he sentido culpable por ello-dijo con la mirada en el suelo.

-El único que tiene la culpa soy yo-se acusó con tristeza -Siempre soy yo- ¿Cómo había podido destrozarle la vida así?

-No-dijo rápidamente, negando con la cabeza -Yo debí haber sabido que la esperaba… pero estaba tan ensimismada conmigo que…-

-Ya pasó-la interrumpió. No quería escucharla más. Había sido demasiado. Tal vez después, lo que importaba ahora era que ella, y también él olvidar un poco aquello -Ahora tienes una niña muy fuerte y enérgica-

-¿Ranma, cómo lo sabes?–Se preocupó de nuevo, pero si Maya hubiese conocido a Ranma ya le habría comentado algo… esa niña hablaba hasta por los codos y preguntaba hasta lo que no, sin mencionar que también era muy lista.

-La escuché-

-¿La escuchaste?-preguntó confundida, no entendía nada de esto.

-En casa de Tofu y Kasumi. La escuché cuando estaba teniendo un altercado con el mocoso ese-

-Takeo –le corrigió.

-Como sea-dijo disgustado -Por supuesto que lo puso en su lugar. Eso es más que obvio, claro –dijo señalándose a sí mismo.

-Claro–le dio por su lado.

-Pero cuando quería verla ya se había ido, después llegaste tú y… -se detuvo un instante y después en su rostro se formó una media sonrisa -No creí que llegarás a engañarme. Eres buena Tendo-pronunció orgulloso.

-Cuídate de mí-le respondió con el mismo tono.

-¿Por qué me siento como mi mamá en estos momentos?-suspiró -En fin, pasé un momento por su escuela y finalmente pude verla-

-¿Y qué dices?-

-¡Se parece a mí!-respondió alegremente -Gané en todo ese asunto de los genes –dijo egocéntrico.

-¡Oye!-

- Tal vez tengas suerte la próxima vez-

Incómoda la muchacha ignoró el comentario –Hey, también se parece a mí-

-¿En serio? No vi le nada tuyo-

-No todo es lo físico-

-En efecto- río divertido –Es orgullosa y competitiva como yo-

-Más bien arrogante y obstinada como tú-

El joven paso por alto la réplica de su esposa y se concentró en algo más importante -¿Por qué Amaya?, ¿Cómo escogiste el nombre?-

-Ah-fue su primera respuesta -Sólo recordé un momento que me traía mucha tranquilidad y… bueno, Ranko no era una opción-

El muchacho hizo una mueca de dolor –Gracias por eso-respondió aliviado-¿Cu… Cuán… -¿Por qué se ponía nervioso? -¿Cuándo la podré conocer?-

-¿Quieres conocerla mañana?-

-Maña… Ma… ma… ¿Mañana?-

-¿No quieres?-

-¡Sí!- -Es qu… es qu…-

-Sh… -puso un dedo sobre sus labios –No cambias, ¿verdad? –dijo con una sonrisa -No-pronunció él con suavidad antes de eliminar la distancia entre ellos, besando sus labios suavemente por un breve momento.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-preguntó la joven, totalmente sonrojada, después de ese inesperado contacto -Hace unos minutos estabas furioso conmigo-

-Creo que estar enfadado contigo por mucho tiempo es algo que no se me da –Mintió. Hacía menos de una hora que estaba la verdad era que sentía irascible, pero ahora se sentía como una porquería. Ya repararía todo el daño que le había causado a Akane -La volvió a besar, ahora por mucho más tiempo -¿Por qué seguimos haciendo esto?-dijo acalorada dijo antes de volverlo a besar–Tú dímelo-pronunció antes de corresponder otra vez-No lo sé, pero siempre que nos vemos terminamos así- -Tengo la ligera sensación de que estamos olvidando algo que no hemos hecho-dijo él entre besos. Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos por un instante -¡La cena!-exclamaron ambos –Es cierto, la cena que estaba pendiente –dijo él -¿Pendiente?-pronunció ella enarcando una ceja -Más bien a la que no asististe y me dejaste plantada-dijo con enfado-Oye, estaba en todo mi derecho de estar molesto-se defendió -Sí, como no-dijo antes de desparecer e irse en dirección a la cocina. Una vez dentro, se lavó las manos en el fregadero y después sacó del refrigerador unos cuantos vegetales y una carne que había comprado esa mañana, la cual inmediatamente se puso a picar.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-preguntó al mismo tiempo que desabrochaba los botones de las las mangas de su camisa y las estiraba hasta la altura de sus codos.

– ¿Qué?-preguntó interrumpiendo su labor, al ver las acciones del joven.

-Ni creas que te dejare sola cocinando, ¡quien sabe que podría pasarme si dejo que cocines tú! –respondió, mientras se lavaba las manos.

-Si no cierras la boca, te aseguro que te ocurrirá algo-le amenazó con el cuchillo al joven que había tomado lugar a su lado, el cual ni siquiera se inmutó ante la acción -No sé como ha sobrevivido nuestra pequeña-dijo mientras pelaba un par de papas-¡Ouch!-se quejo ante un doloroso codazo.

-¡Ooops!-dijo con inocencia.

-Boba-masculló.

-Fenómeno-

Notas: Mucho pelear, pero como se siguen el juego, ¿verdad? :P

Perdón! ¡Sí ya sé que fue mucho tiempo después de la ultima actualización! ¡Pero bueno aquí esta! ¡Actualizaré más seguido! ¡Lo prometo! Gracias a todos los que leen, en especial a los que dejaron review: Rautabi, Karla Eves, 4tardecer, EstefaniiShiicaUniik, Cjs y Guest, ya que no dejaste tu nombre, de todos modos gracias por pasarte por aquí :P, si alguien se me pasó, una disculpa!

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	32. Chapter 32

-Bien y ¿Cómo has estado?-preguntó la chica, la cual disfrutaba de la fresca brisa de ese día medio nublado en la terraza privada del dueño de aquel gimnasio. Tenía que aprovechar este lapso, probablemente este agradable tiempo se descompondría otra vez y el otoño seguiría anunciándose.

-Excelente y ¿tú?-respondió un joven de cabello castaño.

-Ya sabes, tengo que estar al lado de Kuno en sus distintos negocios-dijo al mismo tiempo que acomodaba un poco el tirante de esa blusa deportiva de color purpura -Sin mi ayuda sería un desastre-

-De hecho lo vi el otro día, pero no pude conversar a fondo con él-indicó el joven.

-No te preocupes lo verás en la cena anual, la cual tienes que organizar-

-Sí, es verdad-sonrió y se acomodó mejor en su asiento –Oye por cierto, hablando de Kuno y de ti, ¿para cuándo es esa esperada boda?-lanzó la pregunta sin más, esperando ver la reacción de la chica.

-Oh Hiroto-respondió sin inmutarse -Creo que tienes que recordar que no todas las chicas de mi familia son como mi hermana menor-pronunció calculadora.

-Claro-carraspeó un poco su garganta. Había logrado incomodarlo. Estaba perdiendo su toque, pero bueno era bien sabido que el cerebro de Nabiki siempre iba dos pasos adelante que el del resto del mundo -Bien, recuerdo que me llamaste el otro día. Parecía importante-

-Y lo es. Te interesa mucho-

-¿De qué se trata?-

La chica dejo su bebida a un lado. Acomodó su brazo sobre la mesa y recargó su mejilla en su mano al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba una mirada que indicaba con sus ojos a que se refería. Parecía que no era la primera vez que se sacaba a colación el tema.

-Nabiki-pronunció con seriedad, mientras dejaba el sofisticado y fino vaso sobre la mesa.

-¡Por favor! No me digas que te enamoraste de tu perrito faldero-

-No llames así a Noriko y para nada es eso-

-Todos estos años sobre ti y tú nada de nada. Vaya, eso sí que es amor-pronunciaba con algo de incredulidad. El muchacho hizo su mirada hacia otro lado -Regresando a nuestro tema inicial-dijo de forma traviesa, llamando nuevamente la atención de Hiroto -¿Tú crees que me creí tu acto de ir a la tienda a comprar un café? Cuándo sé que tienes esa lujosa cafetera italiana de la que puedes obtener un excelente café recién hecho-

-No creo que sea apropiado discutir sobre esto-le aseguró -Y sí fue una casualidad ya que fui a arreglar unos asuntos al banco y probablemente al salir compraría en la tienda ese café por sólo el placer de saborearlo-hizo una pausa -No soy tan frívolo y exigente como Hideki-pronunció desdeñosamente -Al verlas a ustedes llegar ese deseo se incrementó y entré-se justificó mientras intentaba ocultar un ligero sonrojo.

Nabiki río divertida y después junto sus manos una palma –Estás loco por ella, ¿cierto?-dijo y estiró juguetonamente una de las muñequeras que el joven llevaba en los brazos que hacían juego con su playera sin mangas y pantalón deportivo.

-Sí y ¿qué?-dijo sin tapujos, cruzándose de brazos, acción que hizo notar sus desnudos y bien formados bíceps.

-Ya hablamos el mismo idioma-dijo al ver que Hiroto ya hablaba sin reservas -Mira, deberías ponerte en acción ya

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué razón?-dijo retadoramente.

-Hiroto-dijo con reprensión –No te das cuenta que puedes tener a mi hermana-dijo acusatoriamente- ¿Cuándo vas a hacer un intento de verdad?, ¿Cuándo?-comentó de forma lastimosa antes de darle un sorbo al jugo que tenía en sus manos.

-Créeme que los he hecho Nabiki, pero Akane parece reacia a ello-

-¿Te vas a dar por vencido así de fácil?-

-Ilumíname gran maestra, ¿Qué sugieres que haga que no haya hecho ya?-

-No lo sé. Eres un espléndido hombre de mundo. Sorpréndela con un adorable detalle que logre desarmarla -lo miró con seriedad -Deja de jugar al adolescente que regala "rositas"… -_Bueno aunque ese es el más y puro estilo de Akane. Tan sencilla y ordinaria como siempre-_pensó aburrida.

-Estoy seguro que no resultará. Akane no es fácil y no es una mujer que se deje llevar por alguna banalidad.

-Si no lo haces algo te aseguro que te arrepentirás-pronunció con firmeza.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Sólo hazlo-pronunció solemne, recordando que su insoportable y entrometido cuñado ya esta estaba de regreso –Inclusive una mujer como Akane estaría encantada. ¿A quién no le gusta recibir un detalle?-

El joven hombre suspiró con pesadez, meditando un poco lo que Nabiki había dicho.

-Te lo dejo de tarea-pronunció la castaña -Por cierto, antes de que lo olvide, ¿recuerdas que ibas a pasarme esos datos de la competencia?-

-Es verdad -dijo al momento que se pasaba una mano por el cabello –Los suplementos energéticos. Sólo hice negocios con ellos porque tú me lo pediste-dijo en tono disgustado.

-¿Quién dijo que sabotear a la competencia era fácil? A veces hay que perder-

-Tú sabes lo que haces-se deslindó de cualquier consecuencia -Iré por ellos, están en la oficina de Hideki. Espera aquí, por favor-

-No hay cuidado-sonrió en señal que lo disculpaba -Te espero-dijo mientras veía salir por aquel pasillo. Suspiró fastidiada y mordió su labio por un momento. Después sacó de su maletín una pequeña cosmetiquera de donde obtuvo un femenino pañuelo blanco en el cual imprimió sus labios. Sacó un lápiz labial de un tono rojo vino, totalmente opuesto al delicado y dulce tono rosa que llevaba y empezó a maquillarlos. Se sonrió a sí misma al ver el acabado que había logrado y se levantó de su asiento.

* * *

Entró a la oficina de Hiroto. Avanzó hacia el escritorio en el que había un par de papeles y carpetas, entre otra cosas… cosas como la fotografía de una chica muy atractiva de cabellos castaños rojizos –Pobre Noriko-dijo con lástima -El que hayas puesto tu misma tu fotografía aquí, no significa que dejaste ser plato de segunda mesa-Cerró sus ojos en gesto de desaprobación y después inspeccionó en la pequeña bolsita. Esta vez sacó un pequeño frasco de perfume. Se dirigió a la ventana para abrirla y con mucho cuidado roció el pañuelo en el que había impreso sus labios. La volvió a cerrar y después abrió el último cajón del aquel escritorio ¡Qué sorpresa! Estaba vacío. Pensó cínicamente mientras lo ponía en su interior -Oh, casi lo olvido-dijo inocentemente-Tomó la fotografía y la puso encima de la pequeña tela, cerrándose así el contenedor–Probablemente ni lo extrañará-dijo la castaña, guardó el frasco y después salió de ahí para regresar al lugar de donde había salido.

* * *

-¿No tarde mucho, cierto?-preguntó con cierto aire de preocupación el joven al ver a la castaña de pie con claras intenciones de marcharse.

-Claro que no-aclaró -Sólo que tengo otros asuntos que atender y además tengo que ir a casa a arreglarme-le sonrió al mismo tiempo que tomaba esos papeles de manos del joven y emprendían el camino hacia la puerta principal.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó ante el silencio de la chica.

¿Sabes que se me acaba de ocurrir? Creo que deberías ir escogiendo el tema de la fiesta-

-¿Tienes alguna idea?-preguntó él, enarcando una ceja.

-Hiroto, tú eres el experto. Has hecho esto durante toda tu vida-

-Nabiki, tú no dices las cosas al aire así nada más-sonrió de medio lado-¿Qué tienes en mente?-

-Bueno he estado pensando en un par de ideas -¿Qué te parece…-

* * *

-¿Te ocurre algo?-preguntó Akane.

-Nada-respondió Ranma.

-Si como no-dijo sarcástica -¿Qué te pasa?-

-¿Y si no me quiere?-dijo con incertidumbre.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?-

-…- se quedó en silencio un momento -Tal vez esto es un error. Tal vez está mejor sin mí-

-¡Qué!-exclamó con sorpresa.

-Mantendré contacto por correspondencia y enviaré dinero. Adiós- Antes de que pudiese huir lo estiró de la trenza-¡Ouch!-se quejó.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes?-

-…-

-Dímelo-

-No quiero echarlo a perder-

-No lo harás-le aseguró mientras lo miraba fijamente -Ven –sonrió y después lo tomó de la mano.

-Claro- Cuando iba en camino se vio estirada por una fuerza que no le permitió avanzar más, el brazo de su esposo, el cual tenía los pies clavados al suelo.

-¡Qué te pasa!-dijo ofuscada -Ah ya veo –sonrió maliciosamente –El valiente Ranma Saotome acepta que tiene miedo-

-¡Claro que no!-

-¡Entonces porque te tiemblan las piernas!-dijo y acto seguido enfocó su mirada a ellas, a lo cual el hombre se puso rígido -No puedo creer que puedas contra cada loco que se te pone enfrente y le temas a una niña de cinco años- acusó a su esposo -Ven-le dijo serena -No muerde-bromeó –Espera aquí un momento, ¿sí?- Ranma sólo asintió y Akane se dirigió a la sala en donde estaba Maya.

-¿Ma, puedo ir a jugar con Takeo?-

-Otra vez ese mocoso –pensó con molestia al oír el nombre del niño.

-¿Qué te parece si vas mañana? Es que hoy quiero que conozcas a alguien- No sabía si estaba haciendo las cosas correctamente, pero si le decía que la persona a la que conocería era su padre, probablemente le causaría gracia a la niña y tal vez sería peor.

-¿Quién?-

-En un momento lo vas a ver, pero antes prométeme que estarás tranquila-Maya asintió. Akane exhaló profundamente y después lo llamó -Puedes pasar-

Era hora de armarse de valor. Entró y la vio ahí. Curiosa, escaneándolo de arriba abajo. ¿Qué? ¿Tenía algo en la cara?-se preguntaba interiormente Ranma.

-¿Sabes quién es?-preguntó la madre a la niña.

-Mi papá-respondió algo aprensiva, mientras agitaba ligeramente su cabeza lado a lado al no comprender la situación.

-_Papá_- ¿Por qué sentía que el último botón de su camisa lo estaba ahogando?

-Maya-le habló Akane, antes de tomarla de los hombros, tratando que disipar su inquietud - ¿Te acuerdas que te he dicho que tú papá ya no estaba con nosotros?-respondió afirmativamente con un movimiento de cabeza -Bueno, sé que es algo difícil de entender, pero lo importante es que está aquí-

-¿Cómo?-preguntó mientras seguía mirándolo de arriba abajo, cosa que asustó más a Ranma.

-Te lo diremos después-

-Esas cosas no se pueden –dijo recordando lo que en el pasado le habían dicho acerca de su papá e hizo la mirada a un lado.

-Maya…-se apresuró Akane y la tomó del rostro para que la mirara -Te lo explicaremos después-

-¿Entonces no se había ido?-

-Algo así-respondió tranquila -Pero como yo te lo dije, te lo contaremos más adelante. No te preocupes por ello, ¿Sí?-la joven lanzó un gran suspiró liberando un poco la tensión. Esperaba que todo resultará bien y que la pequeña pudiese digerir sin complicaciones ese asunto y que no circularán ideas erróneas por su cabeza -¿Tienes algo que decirle?-

-Sí-respondió y se acercó al joven de cabello negro-¿Hablas? - El comentario le sorprendió de tal manera que se le colorearan las mejillas -¡Qué!, ¡Claro que hablo! –

-¿Por qué no te había conocido?, ¿No querías verme?-soltó a quemarropa.

El chico se asombro de la rápida deducción de la niña. Sí que era lista – ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? ¡Claro que quería verte!- le aseguró mientras la tomaba ligeramente de los hombros.

-¿Sí?-preguntó inocente.

-Por supuesto-volvió a afirmar observándola directo a los ojos, los mismos ojos que observaba todos los día frente al espejo.

-Te creo-respondió y le sonrió ampliamente. Sonrisa que puso al joven fuera de combate.

-Ven aquí –la tomó en sus brazos y la puso sobre sus hombros.

-¿A dónde vamos?-

-Eres una curiosa, ¿te lo habían dicho?-

-Sí y que también tengo una lengua muy larga. No sé por qué dicen eso–decía la niña mientras mostraba la longitud de su pequeña lengua.

Akane sólo miraba atónita como las figuras de su esposo y de su hija se perdían cuando localizaron la puerta principal. En un dos por tres habían hecho conexión-_Increíble_- Siguió el mismo camino que habían tomado y vio a ambos al lado del vehículo de Ranma, el cual parecía que abriría la cajuela para sacar algo.

* * *

-¿Se le acabaron las baterías? –mencionó Ranma al ver a la pequeña perdida en el mundo de los sueños.

-Llega un punto en el que tiene que dormir-dijo Akane en tono divertido -No fue tan difícil, ¿cierto?-

-Creo que la subestimamos-afirmó el chico -Es increíble-decía al verla ahí dormida de manera tan despreocupada y extendida.

-Sí-pronunció la muchacha-Se lo tomó demasiado bien… Más de lo que pudiese haber imaginado-dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-Sí –él le devolvió el gesto y de repente sintió como tomaban ligeramente su mano.

-Creo que serás un papá genial-dijo ella, después se sonrieron con complicidad y él tomó su mano con más fuerza.

* * *

Notas: ¿Qué tal el tan esperado encuentro? ¿Nabiki? ¡Más recargada que nunca! Gracias a Rutabi, Akire, Justme279 y a los que me dieron follow: Draiko y Betturlfy y también a Lisa2307 que le dio a favorito. Vi muchas visitas, pero pocos comentarios. ¡Por favor, opinen!

¡Nos leemos pronto! :D


	33. Chapter 33

Se revolvía en su cama, con una expresión inquieta en su rostro –No-se quejaba en su sueño –No-manoteó, golpeando un ser invisible –¡Déjenme!-exclamó dolorosamente -¡No!-gritó antes de despertar del sueño, cansado. Era la tercera vez que despertaba y al parecer la última ya que la luz proveniente de afuera anunciaba un nuevo día. Se dio la vuelta, quedándose de un sólo lado. Ya hacía tiempo que no le ocurría. _¿Por qué sigo soñando?-_pensaba fatigado. Suspiró con fatiga. Ya no tenía caso pensar en eso. Tenía que pensar en cosas más agradables –_Sí_- Sonrió levemente al evocar a Akane y a Maya. Eso le hacía feliz, sin embargo esos pensamientos no duraron demasiado en su mente ya que un toc toc proveniente de la puerta de su departamento los había interrumpido. Inmediatamente se levantó y se dirigió hacia ella, la abrió y vio un paquete envuelto con papel en el suelo, el cual tomó –Takeshi Himura-leyó en voz alta mientras sonreía satisfecho. Cerró la puerta para entrar en el departamento. Destrozó la envoltura y sacó del interior el contenido. Eran unos cuantos papeles.

_Estaba abordo del tren que se encontraba detenido la estación de Kyoto. El joven estaba sentado en su asiento correspondiente. Revisó su reloj. ¡Qué curioso! La hora de la salida se había retrasado quince minutos ¿por qué no había salido de la estación? No era el único que lo pensaba, también oía decir lo mismo a los demás pasajeros. En seguida observó un hombre uniformado de mediana edad que entraba por una de las puertas que conectaba al vagón y unos segundos después otros tres hombres de uniforme casi idéntico entraban también, aparentemente el primer hombre que se había presentado primero era el superior de los demás. El chico observó cómo se disponían a hablar con los pasajeros que se encontraban en los asientos de adelante, los cuales empezaron a sacar de sus ropas o equipaje de mano lo que al parecer eran sus identificaciones. _

–_Señores, no se preocupen estamos revisando algunas cosas. Lamentamos cualquier inconveniente, pero es sumamente necesario-escuchó en repetidas ocasiones la misma excusa por parte de aquellos hombres. _

_-Policía de Kyoto- mostró rápidamente su placa -Necesito su identificación-preguntó el hombre que había visto entrar primero. _

–_Sí, claro- Sacó la credencial del bolsillo de su chaqueta y la entregó a ese hombre. Observó la expresión seria del sujeto, el cual clavó su mirada en él por un momento al revisar sus datos y después hizo un ademán que hizo venir a los demás oficiales -De pie-ordenó y el chico obedeció –Ranma Saotome queda bajo arresto-pronunció el oficial. Acto seguido se escucharon los murmullos de los presentes. _

_- ¿Cómo dijo?-preguntó algo aturdido. _

–_Le advierto que no ponga resistencia. Sabemos de lo que es capaz-advirtió y posteriormente uno de los sujetos tomó sus brazos y puso las esposas en sus manos. Estaba realmente confundido, pero no por eso perdió su temple. No puso la menor resistencia, no habría por qué meterse en problemas con la policía. Además no tenía nada que temer, por lo que los dejo actuar. Tenía que pensar fríamente, no quería cometer algún error que ahora si lo metiese en verdaderos problemas con la ley que pudiesen obstaculizar sus planes previos. _

–_Sólo quisiera saber de que se me acusa-preguntó con serenidad el joven al hombre. _

_-Espere a llegar a la delegación y lo sabrá-dijo solemne -Ande-le dio la orden, la cual el joven acató y caminó despacio escoltado por los demás gendarmes. ¿En qué problema se había metido? Se preguntaba. Esperaba que todo este asunto se solucionara rápido. Lo bueno era que como precaución había decidido pasar un día completo en Osaka antes de partir por si llegase a ocurrir un imprevisto con los tiempos… pero de no ser así tal vez perdería el barco que lo llevaría a China, pensó negativo ante la posibilidad. A medida que iba a avanzando hacia la puerta escuchaba los susurros de los pasajeros que lo miraban un tanto inquietos al verlo abandonar el lugar. Se sintió cohibido y avergonzado, sin embargo no tenía por qué sentirse así. No había cometido ninguna falta. Tenía que pensar positivo. Todo este se solucionaría una vez que comprobaran que habían cometido un error. _

–Qué iluso-dijo mientras sonreía amargamente. Enfocó su vista otra vez en los papeles que había repasado –Ranma Saotome: finado. Expediente: Limpio-leyó. Lanzó un suspiró, se levantó del cómodo sillón, arrojó los papeles sobre la pequeña mesa de esa sala para luego salir de ahí y dirigirse al cuarto de baño.

* * *

-¿Cómo que tienes papá?-preguntó con curiosidad el pequeño.

-¡Sí!-exclamó feliz la niña. Por fin había podido contarle a Takeo el acontecimiento que le había pasado hace poco.

-Pero… ¿cómo?... si él…-se calló. Muchas veces había escuchado de sus padres que no sacará el tema sobre el papá de su amiga, además sabía que cada vez que Maya recordaba ese asunto se ponía triste.

-No-respondió a lo que Takeo estaba pensando -Lo conocí hace dos días-señaló el número con sus dedos mientras sonreía ampliamente –Y ayer jugamos toda la tarde con todas las cosas que me trajo-dijo con presunción.

-A ver, a ver-entró Ryoga en el cuarto de su hijo, donde se encontraban jugando los niños -¿Cómo está eso Maya?-

-Dije que ayer mi papá se la pasó jugando conmigo-dijo con naturalidad.

-Maya-preocupado se puso a su altura y la miró seriamente.

-¿Qué ocurre Ryoga?-preguntó Akane, que había subido para despedirse de la niña, al ver el semblante serio del joven.

-Sigan jugando niños-dijo, se levantó del suelo y después salió al pasillo donde se encontraba la chica –Akane-

-Ryoga-quiso adelantarse a lo que el joven probablemente le diría, pero se vio interrumpida -Maya dice que conoció a su papá-pronunció consternado -Creo que necesitas volver a explicarle-

-Estaba esperando a contarte antes de irme…-

-¿Qué vas a contarme?-interrogó.

-¿Por qué no vamos abajo con Ukyo?-sugirió Akane.

* * *

-¿Cómo pudiste no decírmelo?-reciminó con enfado a su esposa.

-Perdón-dijo avergonzada.

-Ukyo, no puedo creer que me hayas ocultado algo así-dijo indignado.

-No quería hacerlo, pero muchas cosas y personas estaban en juego… así qué…-dijo lastimosamente. Suspiró -Enfádate conmigo. Estás en todo tu derecho-se resignó.

-Ryoga, no seas tan duro con ella… sólo hizo lo que pareció correcto. No hizo nada malo-la discu´lpó Akane.

La mirada del joven se suavizó -Supongo que tienes razón-reconoció y puso su mano sobre la de su esposa, la cual le agradeció con la mirada -No puedo enojarme por algo que una vez yo también hice… y por motivos egoístas-hizo una pausa -Entonces está aquí-preguntó con una media sonrisa.

-Sí… ¿Quieres verlo?-preguntó sonriendo.

-¡Claro que no!-exclamó e hizo su mirada a un lado.

-Supongo que te extrañó algo también-

-Le daré su merecido cuando lo vea- Akane se sintió sonreír interiormente. Sólo por un momento parecía que nada había cambiado.

* * *

Un sonido la hizo desconcentrarse de la lectura de su libro. Era la puerta principal que se deslizaba –¡Akane!–llamó con alegría la voz de Ranma, quien en instantes ya se encontraba en la sala.

-Hola, Ranma –saludó con el mismo animo-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó sin dejar de sonreír a su esposo que también hacia lo mismo. El joven se sentó a su lado. Cerró el libro que su esposa se encontraba examinando e hizo a un lado aquella computadora portátil.

-Se me ocurrió venir por ustedes dos-mencionó al momento que tomaba cariñosamente su mano -Tal vez a Maya le gustaría ir al parque o la heladería o adónde se le de la gana-dijo de forma animosa y en seguida besó los nudillos de su extremidad.

-Ah… Bueno-dijo antes de retirar su mano.

-¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó ante la actitud de ella.

-Eh… Es que Maya no está-le comunicó.

-¡Qué no está! ¿Con quién está?-comenzó a preguntar alarmado -¿La dejas suelta por ahí?- incriminó a su esposa.

-¡Claro que no!-exclamó la muchacha-¿Qué clase de madre crees que soy?- respondió ofendida.

-Lo siento-se pasó una mano por el cabello -¿Dónde está? ¿Fue acaso con Kasumi?-

-No-respondió -Está jugando con Takeo… en casa de Ryoga y Ukyo-

-Perfecto-dijo con el seño fruncido -¿Está con ese niño, cuando podría estar conmigo?-reclamó.

-No mencionaste a qué hora vendrías, así que fue con su amigo a jugar-se justificó. El joven se levantó fastidiado y salió de la casa quedándose frente a la puerta principal -¿Qué?-preguntó ella quedándose en el marco de esta.

-No me gusta para nada ese niño Akane-pronunció con molestia.

-Espera, ¿Acaso son celos lo que noto en tu voz?-

-¡No!-dijo apresurado mientras su rostro se tornaba algo rojo.

-Claro que sí-dijo con diversión -Tienes celos de que Maya tenga un amigo-sonrió burlona -Nunca creí que llegaría este día –río divertida.

El chico hizo oídos sordos a ese comentario -Pienso que para nada es bueno la amistad con ese niño. Se la pasan peleando, ¿Qué cosa buena podría salir de ahí? –sentenció muy seguro aunque segundos más tarde cayó en cuenta de lo contradictorio que era ese argumento en su vida.

-Mmmm– murmuró la joven encogiéndose en hombros ante la obvia naturaleza de su relación.

Hubo un silencio incómodo entre ellos, mientras Akane encontraba muy interesante el suelo que apenas había barrido ayer y Ranma aún se encontraba analizando lo que acaba de decir, con la vista perdida tratando de articular un argumento coherente. Salió de sus pensamientos e hizo un movimiento brusco con la cabeza -¡Bueno! ¡Sólo quiero que lo deje de ver!-

-Díselo a tu hija-respondió diplomática.

-Oh sí, claro y yo soy el malo de la historia-

-Tú eres el que quieres eso, ¿Así que tú dímelo? ¿Qué quieres ser?-le retó.

-Ser tu esposo. Es lo que quiero ser-respondió mordaz mirándola fijamente.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero-miró hacia un lado, evadiendo su mirada.

-Tú igual-respondió -Pasó más tarde. Espero que a Takeo no se le ocurra venir también-fue lo último que le escuchó decir antes de que despareciera de su vista.

_Continuará…_

* * *

Notas: Bueno, ya vamos revelando un poco de qué paso con Ranma. Estén al pendiente ;) ¿Les parece interesante?

Gracias a Rutabi, anne saotome tendo, Mi55 5tarFir3 OMG! ¡Qué soprepsa! ¡No sabía que hablabas español! Me encanta tu historia Far Away y que estés leyendo mi historia es más que WOW! xD muchas gracias. Espero que sigas por aquí y me des más opiniones :) Tenubrium Sama, bienvenida :P y 4tardecer. Gracias también a los que dieron follow, me pusieron como autor o historia favorita a Randamar, Draiko y rubysaotome.

¡Por favor dejen reviews! ¡Nos leemos pronto! :D


	34. Chapter 34

-Hola Takeshi-saludó una característica voz al momento de cerrar la puerta de su departamento.

-¿Papá?-fue lo primero que pudo expresar al ver a su padre sentado muy cómodo en su sala.

-El mismo que viste y calza-dijo al levantarse y en seguida aventó una sonora carcajada.

-¿Có …

-¿Que como te encontré?-lo interrumpió -Fue fácil. El otro día andaba por el vecindario y te vi salir de ahí en tu lujoso carruaje-hizo una pausa -Te seguí y te vi entrar aquí. Hijo, te he estado observando. No puedes ocultarle nada a tu padre–le anunció, cosa que ni logró la inmutación del joven –Después me puse a averiguar sobre el apuesto y misterioso joven que acababa de llegar al edificio, ya sabes, ¿de tal palo, tal astilla?-el hombre río ante lo dicho.

-Por supuesto-dijo sarcástico.

-Aunque me costó un poco, en verdad diste muy buenas instrucciones de que no se supiera tu nombre. Inclusive cuando es un seudónimo. ¡Un seudónimo! -¡Qué original!-río el hombre y tomó de nuevo asiento, acción que imitó su hijo.

-Lo aprendí de mi padre-sonrió con suficiencia -¿Cuál fue tu último alias? ¿Sancho Panza?-

-Búrlate-le dijo y después su semblante se puso serio -Ahora. Dejémonos de rodeos ¿Qué fue lo que pasó Ranma?-

-Lo siento-le respondió con la misma seriedad -Pero es algo que no contaré- hizo una pausa -Al menos no ahora-

-Comprendo- Y en verdad comprendía. Algo grande tuvo que haber pasado para que Ranma hubiese dejado todo lo que tenía tanto tiempo. El más que nadie sabía que por nada en el mundo dejaría la persona que más amaba en esta vida, o sea Akane. Puso la mirada sobre su hijo un momento -Eres mi único hijo Ranma. Te extrañé… y mucho… aunque no lo creas-pronunció con sinceridad. Él lo miró de igual manera -Te creo-le respondió. Con eso era suficiente, a pesar de todas sus diferencias, había pasado casi toda su vida con él. Existía cierta complicidad en esas palabras que implicaban más de lo dicho. Carraspeó su garganta -¿Cómo está mamá?-preguntó.

-Bien… si así puede decirse-

-Está molesta, ¿cierto?-

-Es tu madre-señaló la naturaleza de Nodoka Saotome.

Ranma cerró los ojos pesadamente – ¿Quieres que le diga algo de tu parte?-preguntó Genma.

-No-respondió con seriedad.

-Está bien-hizo una pausa -Pero debes tener cuidado a los sitios a donde vas. En especial la casa Tendo. ¿Quién sabe si un día se le ocurre a tu madre llegar?-suspiró por un momento antes de volver a hablar -Bueno y ¿esto?-dijo señalando con sus manos el elegante departamento.

-Un simple y frío techo donde duermo-respondió con desdén.

-¡Hijo! ¡Eres rico!-exclamó -¿De dónde había sacado el dinero para costearse un sitio así? Se había preguntado desde que lo había visto entrar en el edificio, además del vehículo que lo había visto conducir.

-¡Por favor papá!-se quejó.

-¡Por favor qué! ¡Mira esta belleza!- dijo mientras pasaba una mano por la fina piel de ese elegante juego de sala. Su hijo lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, conocía bien a su padre y a su característica codicia – ¡Está bien! No digo más- De todo modos sabría todo el asunto –Vaya por tu actitud parece que estas cosas no te satisfacen-

-Preferiría vivir en casa con Akane y con mi hija-pronunció con aire melancólico.

Así que ya estaba al tanto de todo –Dime, anda cuéntame desde el día que llegaste-

-Bien…-suspiró.

* * *

-Hola querida hermanita-saludó la mediana de los Tendo.

-Hola Nabiki-respondió Akane sin mucho ánimo. Ya intuía lo que le iba a decir.

-¿No tienes algo que comentarme?-preguntó -¡Oh sí!-Tu esposo no estaba muerto y no me comentaste nada al respecto-le comentó sarcástica.

-Lo siento, no se me ocurrió-respondió con simplicidad.

-Pero decírselo a Kasumi y a Tofu sí. Está bien. No importa-le sonrió segura-De hecho no tarde mucho en enterarme-

-Lo sé a ti no se te escapa nada-

-¡Ay Akane! ¡Me halagas!-

-¡Tía Nabiki!-saludó la alegre niña que bajaba de las escaleras.

-¡Hola preciosidad!-exclamó y abrazó a su sobrina-Hace días que no te veo y no recibo ninguna llamada tuya. Me tienes muy abandonada-comentó exagerada.

-¡Perdón! Es qu-…-

-Lo sé, lo sé-la interrumpió -Estás poniéndote al corriente con tu papi-

-¡Sí!-exclamó contenta -¡Eso te iba a decir!-

-Debes estar tan emocionada. Tu papá aquí, después de que creímos que ya no estaba con nosotros-dijo fingiendo congoja -Es una tristeza que ni siquiera recibimos ninguna noticia de él en todo esto tiempo-le comentó mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos -Aunque eso es curioso, ¿no lo crees?-preguntó a su sobrina.

-Nabiki-sentenció con una mirada verdaderamente amenazante.

-Pero ¿Sabes una cosa? Lo importante es que está aquí y sé que tiene una buena excusa acerca del por qué no se apareció en todos estos años-

-Mi papá y mi mamá dicen que me lo contarán después-respondió con seguridad a su tía -¿Quieres ver todas las regalos que me trajo?-preguntó la niña.

-Claro, claro… Vamos- sonrió a la pequeña y después a su hermana menor –Enseguida regresamos Akane-dijo al momento que tomaba a la pequeña de la mano y tomaban las escaleras, dejando a una enfadada Akane en la planta de abajo. Ya estaba metiendo a Maya en sus problemas, pensaba molesta, ¿Por qué hacía esto? Hablaría con ella antes de que se fuera y le pondría las cosas muy en claro.

* * *

_-Ya me cansé de pedirles la misma explicación-decía fastidiado Ranma. Estar encerrado en esa pequeña habitación ya lo estaba desesperando-¿Qué fue lo que hice?, ¿Qué crimen cometí?-preguntaba desesperado mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños sobre aquella mesa. _

_-Tendrá que esperar un rato más-le respondió con prepotencia el oficial que lo había arrestado. _

_-¿Esperar más?-preguntó hastiado -Tengo un viaje muy importante que hacer y he estado aquí más de 12 horas. Ni siquiera me han permitido hacer una llamada-reclamó. _

_-Agradezca que le hemos proporcionado agua para que no sufra ninguna deshidratación -señaló al vaso vacío que se encontraba sobre la mesa. _

_-¿Saben qué?-preguntó mirando al sujeto fijamente -Creo que ustedes son los que están pasando por encima de la ley –pronunció al ponerse de pie encarando al oficial. _

_-Tenga cuidado con lo dice-amenazó. _

_-¿Qué tenga cuidado con qué?-preguntó con su característica altanería. Ya no tenía caso razonar por las buenas. Además le parecía muy extraño que no le informasen nada y ahora que lo pensaba también la forma en que lo habían arrestado. La orden estaba llena de irregularidades, ni siquiera le habían leído sus derechos. Esto no era normal-pensaba interiormente y luego tomaba el camino hacia la puerta vigilada por los otros hombres. _

_-Deténgase-advirtió. _

_-No me asustan lo más mínimo-respondió mordaz -En cualquier momento puedo salir de aquí sin ninguna dificultad-sonrió satisfecho -Y sí en verdad son oficiales, creo que ustedes son los que se meterán en un enorme problema- _

_-No se atreva-amenazó y lo tomó del brazo cosa que Ranma ya había anticipado pero lo dejo hacer –No debió haber hecho eso respondió y de un solo movimiento lo arrojó al suelo, cosa que hizo que los demás gendarmes se abalanzarán contra él. En un dos por tres hizo lo mismo que había hecho con el otro tipo, dejándolos doloridos en el suelo. Caminó unos pasos hacia la puerta y después se apoyó con ambas manos sobre ella. Tomó una bocanada de aire. Había sido fácil derrotarlos, ¿pero por qué su respiración se encontraba tan agitada? -¿Qué le pasa Saotome?- preguntó con sorna el capitán de los oficiales. El joven cerró los ojos con pesadez y acto seguido se dio la vuelta para girar la manija de la puerta. Vio borroso -¿Se quedó sin fuerza?-interrogó mientras reía de forma burlona a los fallidos intentos de salir y de mantenerse en pie, acto que no duró mucho ya que las piernas se le vencieron y cayó al suelo perdiendo la consciencia._

* * *

-Ranma-lo llamó la voz de Akane que lo miraba por el vidrio de su puerta.

-¿Mmmm?-preguntó algo confundido y en seguida bajó el cristal.

-¿Te pasa algo?-preguntó preocupada Akane ante la mirada perdida que hace unos momentos presentaba.

-No nada. Me encuentro en perfectas condiciones-le dijo seguro.

-Qué bien- respondió -Tu hija te está esperando-pronunció con cierta reserva. La semi pelea o argumento que habían tenido hace unas horas aún estaba presente en el aire.

-¡Fantástico!-exclamó -Pudo haber sido así en un principio, pero bueno alguien siempre tiene que interrumpir nuestros buenos momentos –le respondió con el mismo tono que haya le había recibido -Qué bueno que llamé para no llevarme otra sorpresa-dijo cuando salía del vehículo y cerraba la puerta.

-No creo que haya más inconvenientes-mencionó mientras caminaban hacia la casa -Creo que tuviste suerte de que la visita de Nabiki se haya terminado antes de tu llamada-

-¿Sí?-mencionó al mismo tiempo que se quitaba la chaqueta que vestía y la ponía en el perchero -¿Estuvo aquí?- preguntó sin parecer muy interesado. Ya se encargaría de Nabiki. Otra vez Nabiki había ocasionado conflictos entre los dos.

-Maya le contó sobre ti-le anunció Akane.

-¿Y qué dijo tu hermana?-preguntó.

-Nada. No te preocupes-hizo una pausa -Estuve al pendiente de lo que dijo. Maya me contó cada palabra-

-No tengo por qué preocuparme -dijo seguro de la confianza que Maya le había otorgado.

La joven no pudo decir más, ya que el teléfono había sonado y se dirigió a contestarlo – ¡Hola Kasumi!-saludó y recargó su mano en la pared. Enfocó más su vista en algo que destellaba de la mano de Akane. Era su anillo de compromiso. El que le había dado. No se había percatado en ninguna ocasión de que lo llevase en su mano, al igual que el del matrimonio el cual estaba en la mano derecha. Volvió su vista a la sortija que había visto primero… Siempre había odiado ese maldito anillo…

* * *

No quería cometer un error que ahora sí lo separara de toda posibilidad de estar con Akane, se decía interiormente Hiroto. En verdad había fingido con Nabiki acerca de lo que haría. En serio que no necesitaba de su ayuda cuando él ya tenía sus propios planes. Avanzaría paso a paso… pero bueno en los últimos cinco años era lo que había hecho y no había obtenido más que un beso… un exquisito beso –enseguida puso sus dedos sobre sus labios al recordar ese maravilloso momento -y una tremenda bofetada. Su frente se arrugó un poco al pensar en ello. Se acomodó mejor en su silla, haciendo un poco el respaldo hacia atrás mientras estiraba las piernas. La idea de Nabiki era demasiada tentadora. Cualquier mujer quedaría encantada con cualquier regalo que él pudiese ofrecer… ¿Por qué no Akane?-Frunció el seño confundido -¿Por qué no? -Ya habían pasado más de cinco años y sabía perfectamente que no había salido con nadie y al parecer no tenía intenciones de hacerlo… pero ¿Por qué no ahora? Como ya lo había pensado. El tiempo era perfecto para volver a iniciar su vida… Decidido se enderezó de la silla. Levantó la bocina del teléfono y presionó una tecla –Comunícame a Mikimoto-ordenó a su asistente -Sí, Kokichi-respondió a su empleada.

* * *

Notas: ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les pareció el encuentro de Ranma y Genma? Y lo que vamos descubriendo más acerca de Ranma :)

Gracias a anne saotome tendo, Mi55 5tarFir3, 4tardecer, Tenubrium Sama y Rutabi por todos sus comentarios :D Me alegra mucho que les guste la historia. Gracias por los follows a: EVELYN LOVE y CrisSs-LunaBell.

¡Dejen reviews! Quiero leer sus opiniones :)

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	35. Chapter 35

_El muchacho de los ojos azules se encontraba en su cuarto, revisando algo que había dentro de una pequeña caja -¿Será suficiente?- pensaba Ranma. _

_-¡Ranma!- llamó su madre._

_-¡Un segundo!- dijo y apresurado guardó el objeto en un cajón –Buenos días mamá- saludó con alegría a su madre -¿Qué pasa?- _

_-Sólo quería anunciarte que el desayuno está serv-no terminó de decir al ver que su hijo aún se encontraba en boxers -¿Todavía no estás listo?-le interrogó al ver el estado de sus ropas. _

_-Es que no sé… que- respondió riendo nervioso._

_-Apúrate, se hace tarde-_

* * *

_En la mesa como era usual padre e hijo devoraban como siempre el desayuno. _

_-¡Más!-anunció con un cartel, enseñando su plato a su esposa. _

_-Dime hijo ¿Cómo van las cosas con Akane?-preguntó al momento de estar sirviendo a su esposo. _

_-Mmmm…-_

_-Kasumi me dijo que supo de su cita del sábado y…-_

_-¡No fue una cita!-interrumpió -¡Sólo salimos a comer un helado!-exclamó. _

_-Como tú digas-le dio por su lado -También me dijo que Akane regresó muy molesta y que la escuchó mascullar algo sobre cretinos insensibles entre otras cosas-_

_-…-_

_-¿La has llamado?-_

_-No-_

_¿No piensas hacerlo?-_

_-No-_

_-¿De verdad pelearon?-_

_-Sí-_

_-¿Piensas resolverlo?-_

_-No-_

_-¡Ranma! ¡Eso no es varonil!-exclamó enfadada Nodoka. _

_-¡Yo no tengo la culpa que tenga un carácter tan volátil!-dijo exaltado. _

_-¿Qué hiciste?- preguntó su padre con un cartel._

_-¡Nada!- Sus padres lo miraban expectante, ya sabían que su hijo no era tan inocente –Sólo le dije la verdad, que era una boba-respondió -¿Qué?-preguntó inocente. Ambos padres suspiraron exhaustos, poniéndose una mano sobre la frente._

_-¿Cuándo aprenderás?- escribió su padre._

_-¡Lo dice el experto!-reclamó al panda. _

_-7:30-anunció su madre. _

_-¡Qué!- salió corriendo hacia arriba para cambiarse. _

_-Tú tienes la culpa-_

_-Yo no hice nada- escribió rápidamente. _

_-¡Genma!-_

* * *

_Ranma se encontraba recorriendo las calles de Tokio. Qué día. Después de haber llegado tarde, en las siguientes horas tuvo que resolver dos exámenes. Tenía demasiada tarea para el fin de semana. Y ahí no había acabado la jornada. Hoy en su día libre recibió una llamada de su jefe diciéndole que tenía que cubrir algunas horas de un compañero ausente. Al menos recibiría una entrada extra y descansaría el sábado. En fin. Mirando por los vitrales de las tiendas y vio la tienda a la que planeaba entrar e ingresó en ella. _

* * *

_-¿Ese?- dijo señalando un añillo de diamante._

_-Este-dijo. Sonrió y después anoto el precio en un papel, el cual pasó a manos del joven. _

_-¿Eh?- El muchacho casi cae de espaldas al leer el precio -¡Qué! ¡Es demasiado!- reclamó al hombre que le atendía. _

_-Si así lo que cree cómprele a los chinos- dijo el encargado, cerrando la vitrina de cristal y haciéndose paso para llegar hasta el joven -¿Por qué no le muestro el camino?-sugirió al momento que lo acompañaba a la salida y le cerraba la puerta en su cara. _

_-¡Me lleva! -exclamó enojado- -Ni siquiera podía costear a Akane un anillo digno de ella. Pateó con fuerza un bote que se encontraba en medio de la calle –Soy un perdedor- ¿Por qué?- ¿Ahora eso también se le estaba negando?-Apesadumbrado siguió caminando y vio otra tienda que al parecer también manejaba joyería. -¿Debería entrar?-se preguntó al estar frente a ella. El lugar era más pequeño y modesto que el que había visitado. De hecho parecía un sitio por el que ni pasaban las moscas. Indeciso se quedó un momento ahí, pero después movió negativamente la cabeza. Estaba decidido a retomar su camino…_

_-¿Por qué no entras?-le dijo una voz. _

_En seguida vio hacia donde se encontraba el dueño de aquella voz y vio a un hombre que rebasaba ya los cincuenta años de edad, le sonreía desde la puerta de su negocio. _

_-Ni se moleste no puedo costear nada-pronunció con derrota. _

_-¿Estás seguro?-tentó. _

* * *

_Entró en el pequeño negocio. Distintos tipos de joyería. Anillos, collares, brazaletes brillaban por doquier. El muchacho se detuvo en la sección de anillos. No le parecían gran cosa. Demasiado anticuados para su gusto._

_-¿Qué es lo que buscas?-_

_-Es que… buscó… uno… ya sabe… para mi prometida-dijo entre tartamudeos, con un gran sonrojo en su rostro. _

_-Eres tan sólo un niño-sonrió - ¿Quieres ver alguno de esos?-señaló una vitrina que había visto con anterioridad. _

_-En realidad…-_

_-Demasiado feos. Sígueme -Ranma obedeció y siguió al dueño del lugar hasta otra vitrina que se encontraba más al fondo de ese local. _

_-¿Qué te parece este?- Le mostró un anillo con una gema esmeralda incrustada. Era lindo pero…_

_-No, no veo a Akane en esto-respondió. _

_-¿Akane? Lindo nombre. Tengo uno para ella. El hombre le mostró otros. Lo tomó en su mano y lo observó cuidadosamente. Era un rubí, también era bonito pero nada especial._

_-No- dijo seguro. _

_-Mmmm ¿Qué hay de este?- Le mostró un anillo de oro blanco. La piedra era un hermoso zafiro con diamantes a su alrededor. El joven se quedo mirando la pieza. La tomó mirándola con suma atención. Autentico. Demasiado bueno para ser verdad, pero así lo era. Era perfecto. _

_-Tenemos un ganador-_

_-Es muy bonito-dijo encantado. _

_-¿Ves a tu chica en él?-_

_-La verdad sí…_

_-¿Se lo darás hoy? ¿Ya planeaste como hacerlo?-preguntó con curiosidad el amable hombre. _

_-No…-_

_-¿Por qué no?-_

_-Es que… peleamos y no he hablado con ella… no sé cómo hacer…-_

_-Bueno niño, tendrás que inventar algo para proponérselo, pero créeme cualquier enojo se le pasará cuando vea esta belleza- dijo el hombre y el muchacho sólo pudo observar el brillo sin igual que destellaba de él. _

* * *

_Puso en el bolsillo de su pantalón la pequeña caja. El anillo era bonito. Cuando lo vio, supo que era para ella. Era único y delicado, pero a pesar de que la pieza era bella, no podía perdonarse que lo hubiese conseguido en una tienda como esa ¿Tan bajo había caído que no podía conseguir un anillo en una tienda decente? Eso lo hizo sentir culpable. Akane merecía mucho más que eso ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no era capaz darle todo lo que ella merecía? Algún día iba a cambiar esa baratija por uno de esos finos anillos que había visto en esa costosa joyería- pensó decidido. _

_Sí, algún todo sería diferente. Además no estaba tan mal. Tenía un empleo. Eso era bueno. Estudiaba en la universidad, no era estudiante de diez, sin embargo muy al contrario de sus compañeros de sus compañeros más cardiacos él si era capaz de pasar una prueba sorpresa con tan sólo haber puesto algo de atención o haber leído un poco. Cumplía con lo que se le pedía. Tenía que esforzarse en salir bien. Si quería tener a Akane debía tener algo que ofrecerle. Si seguía cómo iba, algún día todo cambiaría… así lo sería… se decía sonriente y positivo… _

* * *

Sí que había sido un chiquillo ingenuo. Construyendo castillos en aire, sin saber lo que pasaría después… se decía a sí mismo pensando en su propia inocencia…

* * *

-Buenos días señorita Yukimura-saludó con alegría la asistente a una bella y elegante chica de cabello castaño rojizo.

-Hola Hatsu-devolvió el saludo la muchacha.

-¿Cómo le fue en el viaje que hizo a Nagoya?-

-Excelente, gracias-respondió amablemente -¿Hatsu, se encuentra el señor Kishaba?- interrogó con amabilidad.

-No ha llegado-sonrió con complicidad, sabiendo a que señor Kishaba se refería.

-No importa, lo esperaré en su oficina-

-Claro, adelante-le dijo y la chica sonrió en agradecimiento para tomar así la dirección hacia el lugar.

Cerró la puerta y después se sentó en la silla del dueño de su corazón. Sonrió satisfecha, ¿Cuánto lo había extrañado? Deseaba verlo en este instante. Lanzó un suspiro y después recargó sus brazos sobre el escritorio observando el orden de este… Esperen un segundo…-La joven frunció el seño. Faltaba algo. Efectivamente el espacio donde había colocado su fotografía estaba vacío -_Qué extraño_-pensaba confundida. Se levantó del asiento e inspeccionó con su mirada a lo largo de la habitación y debajo del mueble, creyendo que pudo haberse caído. Después se le ocurrió revisar el primer cajón –Papeles- fue lo que encontró, inspeccionó otro y así subsecuentemente hasta que llegar al último. Abrió la gaveta y ahí estaba ¿Qué hacía ahí?-sintió una punzada en su corazón -¿Hiroto lo habría puesto ahí?-temió. Tomó el marco con su mano y al levantarlo encontró una pequeña tela blanca. Puso el retrato sobre el escritorio. Confundida lo tomó en sus manos y comenzó a explorarlo. Tenía aroma, después lo olfateó _-¿Perfume de mujer? -_Lo extendió y vio una mancha de un color rosa claro. Lo miró más de cerca… no era una mancha más bien eran unos labios impresos. La mirada de la chica se descompuso totalmente -¿Qué significaba esto?-pensaba furiosa. Puso más atención buscando algo que pudiese decirle más. El pañuelo tenía un encaje muy femenino y en seguida encontró lo que estaba buscando. Tenía una _A _bordada en una de las esquinas _-¿A?_ _¿Quién es A?-_pensaba intrigada, mientras arrugaba con enojo aquel pañuelo y pensaba con desdén en la misteriosa dueña del mismo.

* * *

Estaba terminando de maquillar sus parpados con el delineador negro. Se miró el acabado y enseguida volvió a sacar el pincel para delinearse una delicada "alita" en la parte exterior del ojo, después continuó con el otro. Terminó. Sacó un labial "rosa durazno", el cual era su favorito, después e acomodó unos mechones que se habían salido de su cola de caballo. Cuando acabo sonrió a su reflejo en el espejo y tomó el bolso que estaba encima de ese pequeño peinador y salió... pero segundos más tarde regresó enseguida. Lo había olvidado. Puso el bolso en el mismo lugar de donde lo había tomado. Tomó la pequeña botella de su perfume y roció unos cuantos disparos en su cuello y muñecas. Ahora sí estaba lista. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, tomó otra vez su bolso y salió del cuarto.

* * *

-¿Qué?-preguntó al niño que la miraba muy fijamente ¿Tenía algo en la cara?-instintivamente se talló rápidamente con sus manos ambas mejillas. Ese Takeo siempre era tan extraño. Ya lo había encontrado varias veces mirándola así. En fin, ¿Qué podría saber ella?-se dijo a sí misma, poniendo las manos en el suelo donde estaba sentada.

-¡Nada!-dijo con las mejillas coloreadas y enfocó su mirada en el suelo.

-Si como no-masculló y después tomó del suelo juego de control remoto de Takeo.

-¡Oye suelta eso Maya!-le ordenó y después le quito el objeto.

-¿Por qué eres tan envidioso?-exclamó enojada al levantarse del piso.

-¡No soy envidioso!-respondió con el mismo tono e imitando su acción -Las niñas no juegan con estas cosas-

-¿Quién lo dice?-le retó.

-Todo el mundo-respondió con sorna.

-Entonces, ¿Qué quieres hacer?-preguntó aburrida.

-¿Por qué no jugamos ahí?-sugirió señalando la pequeña casa plástico que estaba frente a ellos en aquel campo de juegos escolar.

-¿Qué quieres hacer ahí?-preguntó extrañada, sin el más mínimo interés.

-Pues… podríamos jugar a… que tú fueras la mamá y yo el papá-dijo algo nervioso.

-¿Por qué crees que me gustaría jugar a eso?-preguntó con el seño algo fruncido.

-Bueno… -titubeó el niño.

-¿Bueno, qué?-dijo casi desesperada.

-Porque… porque un día tú y yo nos vamos a casar…-le anunció completamente rojo.

-¡Yo no me voy a casar contigo!-exclamó apresuradamente.

-¡Claro que sí!-dijo exaltado.

-Eres un tonto Takeo-pronunció molesta antes de empujarlo al suelo.

* * *

-Buenas tardes-saludó un joven. Llevaba una vestimenta muy formal con una tableta, un paquete y un sobre en sus manos. Al parecer era mensajero de una de esas compañías exclusivas y privadas de paquetería ya que además había una camioneta estacionada al lado de la suya.

-Buenas tardes, ¿Puedo servirle en algo?-preguntó Ranma saliendo de la puerta de la casa Tendo.

-Vine a dejar una entrega a la señora Akane Saotome, ¿se encuentra?-interrogó el joven.

-En este momento no está-

-¡Oh no!-masculló con pesar, tratando de que Ranma no lo escuchase.

-¿Sucede algo?-

-Nada señor, no se preocupe-intentó excusarse de su desliz.

-En serio-le aseguró cálido -Tal vez pueda ayudarte-

-Tengo que dejar este paquete-

-Déjelo conmigo, ¿Cuál es el problema?-

- No debería estar diciéndole esto… pero es que tengo que hacer otras entregas… estpy corto de tiempo y me dieron estrictas instrucciones de que le entregara este paquete en sus manos a la señora Saotome-

-¿Qué es lo que contiene?-preguntó curioso.

-No lo sé, pero al parecer el contenido es de muy alto valor, como la mayoría de las cosas que entregamos-

_-¿Alto valor?_-pensó intrigado –Ya se lo dije, puedo recibirlo, soy el esposo de la señora Saotome-

-Mmmm-dudó -Gracias por ofrecerse señor, pero puedo meterme en problemas. Además si se llegase a saber que no hice lo que me dijeron dejaré en mal a la compañía-

-Mis labios son una tumba- le aseguró -Además de cierta forma me ofende su desconfianza, cuando no tiene nada de que preocuparse-dijo mientras lo miraba fijamente - ¿Le parece que esta cara ha pisado una prisión?-sonrió encantador al mismo tiempo que pensaba en la ironía de sus palabras. Se sonreía interiormente al ver la reacción del mensajero. Jamás perdería su toque, bien era sabido que Ranma Saotome era el amo de la persuasión y sabía muy bien como convencer a cualquiera.

-Está bien-se rindió -Confiaré en usted –

-No fue tan difícil, ¿cierto? Todos salimos ganando-sonrió con satisfacción.

El muchacho sonrió levemente - Sólo escriba el nombre de su esposa- le pasó la tableta, la cual Ranma firmó -Tome- mencionó al momento de intercambiar el paquete por el gadget -Se le agradezco mucho señor. Que tenga buenas tardes-dijo amable antes de retirarse.

-Igualmente-le respondió. Intrigado Ranma entró en la casa y puso el paquete en el suelo. En un segundo averiguaría que era, pero antes tenías que saber quien era el autor de este misterio. Abrió con violencia el sobre -_Espero que este obsequio sea de tu agrado_, _con todo mi cariño y admiración…_ -leyó con enfado y posteriormente arrugó el papel en sus manos –Hiroto Kishaba-dijo con desprecio. Abrió el paquete que había dejado sobre el suelo. Era una pequeña caja –_Mikimoto Kokichi_-leyó algo sorprendido la inscripción de la misma. La abrió enseguida y lo que encontró fue un reloj… un hermoso reloj. Lo sacó del estuche, observándolo cuidadosamente. El reloj era de oro blanco y la pulsera era un brazalete de hermosas perlas enlazadas. Lo apretó ligeramente en su mano, tentado a hacerlo a añicos, pero no lo hizo. Tomó de nuevo el estuche, puso en su interior la pieza y cerró rápidamente ese pequeño contenedor. Agarró del suelo la caja en la que la mensajería había puesto el regalo. Se dirigió hacia el comedor y la puso sobre la mesa mientras respiraba jadeante, conteniendo la ira que sentía… Examinó el reloj de pared ¡Vaya a Akane se le había hecho tarde! Seguramente su regalo le serviría mucho y él mismo haría su entrega para que no le volviese a ocurrir algo como eso otra vez, pensó él mientras sonreía cínico.

* * *

Notas: ¿Qué tal? Presiento que le irá muy mal a Akane…

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a: Mi55 5tarFir3, anne saotome tendo, CrisSs-LunaBell, xLittleRed y Akire-chan. Gracias por darle follow y favorito a IndeChan, GenRubi88 Jsakura.

¡Nos leemos pronto! ¡Dejen sus reviews, por favor! :D


	36. Chapter 36

-Ranma… Ranma… Ranma -decía repetidamente al ver su vehículo estacionado en su casa. Cerró sus ojos con pesadez y acomodó su cabeza sobre el respaldo de su auto que se encontraba estacionado… Aún no quería entrar… tomó un poco de aire y recordó la conversación que había tenido con su hermana…

_-¿Entonces si puedes pasar por ella?-preguntó mientras cerraba con llave algunas de las gavetas de su escritorio mientras que con la otra mano sostenía el teléfono. _

_-Claro-le dijo de manera amable Kasumi -No te preocupes por nada. _

_-Gracias -sonrió -Pasaré antes de la hora de la comida, le pediré a mi jefe que me deje salir para ir por ella-_

_-¿Sabes qué? ¿Por qué no mejor arreglas todos tus pendientes? y dejas que Maya se quede a comer en mi casa-_

_-Kasumi-dijo su nombre en el tono en el que siempre lo hacía antes de replicarle algo. _

_-Akane-_

_-Kasumi, ya tenía listo algo para comer-dijo de forma lastimosa. _

_-No quiero que tengas problemas en tu trabajo-mencionó la castaña -Anda, no me cuesta nada y ya sabes que me encanta tenerla en casa-_

_-Está bien-se rindió, en otro momento habría replicado más, pero hoy en verdad no le vendría mal la ayuda-Entonces pasaré a l–_

_-¿Qué te parece si la llevo yo? Tengo que ir por un libro que prestamos a la señora Yamato-dijo haciendo referencia a la vecina de enfrente. _

_-De acuerdo-respondió y después pareció recordar algo -Antes de que lo olvide, es posible que llegues antes que yo… así que no te sorprendas si encuentras la casa abierta. Tal vez encuentres a Ranma-_

_-Ranma-mencionó su nombre con seriedad. _

_-¿Pasa algo Kasumi?-le dijo algo extrañada. _

_-Akane…-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-Akane no quería decirte esto y no soy quien para decirte que debes hacer…-_

_-¿Pero…?-completó la frase. _

_-¿Sabes que? Olvídalo- _

_-Kasumi ¿por qué te detienes?, dímelo-_

_-Akane, no creo que sea adecuado discutirlo por teléfono-_

_-Yo quiero hacerlo-dijo terca -¿Cuál es el problema? Anda, suéltalo- _

_-De acuerdo, lo haré-la escuchó suspirar._

_-Te escucho-_

_-Pensé que serías más madura en manejar la situación, cuando Ranma y Maya se conociesen-_

_-¿Qué Kasumi?-interrogó confundida -A ver, espera no comprendo lo que quieres decir-dijo con algo de enfado. _

_-Hablo de que no me parecen correctas las visitas de Ranma-mencionó ya estando algo al tanto de las visitas de su cuñado. _

_-¿Cómo dices Kasumi?-preguntó totalmente sorprendida-¿Te convenció Nabiki de algo? ¡No puedo creerlo!-exclamó indignada. _

_-Ni siquiera he hablado con Nabiki de esto-le aclaró con firmeza -Lo que quería decirte es…-hizo una pausa antes de hablar –Imagino que el escenario es así: Ranma llega, inclusive a veces sin anunciarse, en distintos horarios durante el transcurso del día y se queda no sé que tanto tiempo en casa ¿o me equivoco?- _

_-…-_

_-¿Akane? -_

_-Sí así lo ha hecho…-reconoció quedándose sin palabras. _

_-Tal como lo pensaba. Akane, ¿Crees que es correcto que Ranma entre y se vaya a la hora que se le de la gana?-_

_-Kasumi, Ranma acaba de conocer a Maya. Creo que necesitan espacio para ellos dos, ¿no lo crees?-respondió molesta. _

_-Estoy de acuerdo con que se conozcan, pero de una forma más ordenada, con un horario establecido y un momento adecuado, no interrumpiendo la rutina diaria de Maya- _

_-La forma en como lo dices es…-se le revolvió el estomago de sólo pensarlo -Hablas como si Maya fuera hija de una de esas parejas divorciadas-_

_-Pero tampoco están juntos del todo… sé que esto es complicado y no saben cómo manejarlo. No te culpo, pero tienen que pensar en la niña, ¿Qué le han dicho sobre ustedes?-_

_-…-_

_-¿Lo ves? Aunque Maya es una niña inteligente, creo que no es apta para entenderlo todo. Ya es difícil comprender como su papá está vivo, cuando por años se le dijo lo contrario y ahora entender qué son sus padres…¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?-_

_-Sí Kasumi. Lo entiendo-respondió con pesadumbre. _

_-Lo siento-_

_-No te disculpes-_

_-No debí haberte dicho esto por teléfono… -dijo arrepentida. _

_-Está bien, no tienes que disculparte. Sólo estás diciendo la verdad- _

_-Akane…-dijo inquieta. _

_-Ahora… tengo que ver como solucionar esto-_

_-¿Qué te parece si me quedo un rato para hablar con más calma?-_

_-Sí… por favor… creo que en verdad lo necesito-_

_-Ya sabes que estoy para ti siempre-_

_-Gracias Kasumi- _

* * *

-Hola Ranma-sonrió al verlo sentado en la sala.

-Hola-respondió con voz neutral.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?-preguntó ella

-No mucho-respondió con simpleza.

-En verdad lamento haberte hecho esperar-se disculpó.

-¿Y…-

-¿Maya? Está con Kasumi. La traerá a las tres. Le llamé para saber si podía pasar por ella a la escuela. De todos modos pasaría a la escuela de Kyoshi que está prácticamente al lado- comentó ella, pero él no dijo nada manteniendo su mirada seria -De un momento a otro se cambiaron mis planes en el trabajo-dijo esperando que él le preguntara el motivo. Hubo un silencio incomodo entre los dos, así que Akane decidió romperlo… de nuevo -Sólo tenía un par de consultas, pero a mi jefe se le ocurrió hacer una junta de última hora-

-Qué mal-

-Iba a llamarte también, pero en ese momento ya estaba por entrar a la reunión-

-Hmm…-

-¿Tienes hambre?-preguntó -Hice sopa de miso-

-No gracias-

-¿Que tienes?-peguntó harta de la actitud de él -¿Estás enojado? ¿Estás enojado conmigo?-interrogó con molestia.

-Te llegó algo -dijo mirando a un paquete que estaba sobre la mesa, después con un ligero golpe hizo que la caja se deslizara hasta detenerse al filo del comedor, en el lugar en el que ella se encontraba.

-Tal vez quieras revisar quien te lo envió primero –arrojó un sobre en el aire en su dirección y ella lo atrapó en sus manos. Observó el arrugado y casi roto papel -¿Te atreviste a revisar mi correspondencia?-preguntó con un tono de indignación.

-Entre esposos no debe haber secretos-le respondió.

-Yo opino lo mismo-le respondió mordaz.

Ranma hizo caso omiso del comentario -¿Por qué no ves quién te lo envió?-le sugirió -O tal vez ya tienes una idea-

La joven se vio tentada a responder a sus ataques y preguntarle el porqué de su actitud, cuando ella era la que debería estar molesta, pero decidió no hacerlo… al menos no ahora. Sacó del maltratado sobre una pequeña tarjeta igual de deshecha. En cuanto leyó las líneas de la carta, la expresión algo enfadada de su rostro cambió a una de total confusión. Buscó en el interior de la caja y encontró un estuche pequeño, el cual abrió. Pasmada se llevó una mano a la boca al ver el objeto en su interior.

-¿Te sorprende?-preguntó con ironía -Supongo que todos los regalos que recibes son igual de extravagantes-

-¿Qué estás diciendo tarado?-preguntó con el seño fruncido.

-Lo que es obvio –

-No puedo creer que pienses que yo…-

-Un hombre no te envía este tipo de regalos sólo porque sí-dijo mientras pensaba en las palabras que Nabiki le había contado el otro día en aquel café: _Hiroto siempre está al pendiente de Akane_, palabras que había desechado pensando que eran una intriga más de su cuñada, pero que ahora parecían cobrar sentido -¿Qué relación tienes con él?-preguntó a quemarropa.

-¡Ninguna!-exclamó ofendida.

-No tienes que mentir, ¿sabes? No te culpo. Yo era el que estaba muerto, no tú-

-¡Eres un…!-se calló -¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar eso de mí?-dijo totalmente indignada -Más aun cuando te he dicho que no ha habido nadie-

-¿Qué se supone que debo de pensar?-preguntó furioso, dejando a un lado la frialdad con la que hablaba hace un momento.

-¡Y que quieres que te diga!-exclamó con desesperación -No tengo idea de por qué hizo esto cuando yo no le he dado motivos- dijo y fastidiada puso el estuche dentro de la caja que estaba sobre la mesa.

-Dices que no le has dado motivos. De acuerdo ¿Qué tan seguido ves a Kishaba? Tal vez hiciste algo que malinterpretó- preguntó insensible.

-¡Para tu información lo único que hago es saludarlo si por casualidad llegó a encontrármelo en algún sitio!- -La última vez que lo vi fue en la tienda que está frente al banco- -Eso fue como hace como dos semanas-

Ranma meditó por unos instantes las palabras de ella, así como también sus acciones y reacciones. No había ni un rastro de inseguridad en las explicaciones que ella daba. Miró su semblante lleno de enfado y confusión. Parecía que le estaba diciendo la verdad -¿Hay algo más Akane?-hizo una pausa -¿Algo que no me estés diciendo?-

-Bueno…-

-¿Qué?-preguntó con tono neutral, encubriendo el temor que lo invadía.

-De acuerdo-la chica suspiró con pesadez -Hace años lo traté algo-

-¿Pero si acabas de de- dijo apresurado.

-Déjame terminar-lo interrumpió -No es lo que crees- le aseguró -Cuando Maya era bebé la llevé a clases de natación en su gimnasio-

-¿Sabe nadar?-

- Sí, no quería que fuera como yo-dijo, pensando en que también quería contarle sus propios progresos, pero decidió no hacerlo -Es realmente buena nadando –sonrió levemente.

-¿En serio?-preguntó con un poco de curiosidad.

-Sí- la chica hizo una pausa–En fin… sólo fue un tiempo porque…-

-¿Por qué te callas?-

-…-

-Akane…-

-Un día que fui al gimnasio… Hiroto me confesó que estaba enamorado de mí-

-¡Ese-

-¡Deje el contacto con él después de eso!-exclamó -No quería que pensara que podríamos llegar a ser algo. Hasta la fecha ha sido así. No tengo idea por qué hizo esto-dijo al momento de señalar el objeto.

-¿Eso es todo Akane?-

-…-

-¿No estás omitiendo más? ó al verla indecisa.

-Él…-

¿Qué?-preguntó impaciente.

-Bueno…cuando me confesó sus sentimientos…me besó…-

-¿Lo besaste?-exclamó con furia.

-¡No!-exclamó.

-Akane dijiste que te besó, ¿Por qué te retractas de lo que dices?-dijo con enojo -Otro hombre te besó-pronunció con amargura e inmediatamente sintiendo celos.

-¡Lo niego, porque él me besó a mí! ¡Es completamente diferente! ¡Yo no tuve la culpa!- -Me separé inmediatamente de él… e incluso lo golpee-

-¿Qué tan duro?-preguntó interesado.

-¡Ranma no tengo porque seguir contando esto!-exclamó enojada -Además, yo no sé ni porque me estoy justificando del algo que no soy culpable-sentenció con firmeza -¿Y sabes otra cosa? Creo que está de más hacer énfasis en que no soy la única que te ha besado-

-¿Cómo si yo hubiese pedido aquello?-pronunció asqueado al recordar esos momentos en su adolescencia.

-¡Pues yo recuerdo que cierta beso de una chica china te encantó!-

-¡No es cierto!-

-Sí, claro¡sólo te quedaste ahí!-

-Si a esas vamos, entonces Shampoo me besó a mí-aplicó la lógica de la chica.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Yo vi lo mucho que te gustó! ¡Degenerado!-

-Degenerado el que te besó a ti-replicó -Sólo una mente retorcidase atrevería a hacerlo-

-¡Como la tuya!-

-¡Exactamente!-exclamó y la tomó entre sus brazos para después besarla apasionadamente. La joven rodeó con sus brazos su cuello correspondiendo a los besos de igual manera.

-¿Qué están haciendo?-preguntó alguien con inocencia -Ambos jóvenes se separaron rápidamente avergonzados al ver a su alegre hija.

-Mi amor ya estás aquí-le dijo algo acalorada -¿Y tú tía?-preguntó Akane.

-Ya viene-respondió -¿Qué es lo que estaban haciendo?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-Nada-respondieron apresurados sonriendo, tratando de que a su hija se le olvidara el asunto.

-No es cierto-río–Se estaban besando-mencionó con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Maya!-exclamó Akane totalmente sonrojada. Después vio a Kasumi entrar.

-Hola Akane-saludó a su hermana -Ranma-dijo neutral -¿Pasa algo?-preguntó al verlos, estaban muy extraños, parecían nerviosos.

-Sí. Mamá y papá se estaban dando un beso –hizo la trastada de avergonzar más a sus padres frente a su tía para su propia diversión.

-_Sí que se parece a mí_-pensó con pesar -¿Por qué no vamos arriba a jugar?-dijo Ranma apresurado y en seguida la tomó de la mano y salieron de ahí.

-¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Kasumi con seriedad al ver que habían desaparecido su vista.

-Kasumi no fue nada…-explicó vagamente–Nada…-

-No me pareció que era nada-dijo en tono de reprensión -La niña me acaba de decir lo que vio-

-Es que… nos dejamos llevar-

-Eso no está bien. Aunque sea tu esposo aún no saben hacia donde va lo suyo-la reprendió con seriedad -No pueden jugar con los sentimientos de su hija de esa manera-

-Lo sé… pero no pudimos…-

-Piensa en lo que estás haciendo-dijo secamente -Ya me voy-

-Pensé que habíamos acordado que te quedarías un rato… Inclusive compré tu té favorito…-mencionó cuando sacaba de su bolso el paquete -Yo…-

-Akane te seré honesta, no te entiendo. Hace un par de horas estabas de acuerdo conmigo, llegó yo y mira con lo que me encuentro-

-…-

–Lo dejaremos para otra ocasión-dijo con seriedad -Adiós-

* * *

-¿Y Kasumi?-preguntó él a su esposa, la cual estaba recargada en una de las paredes de la sala.

-Tuvo que irse-mencionó con simpleza.

-Oh…-articuló y después deslizó la puerta de la sala para cerrarla -Bueno… -sonrió seductor mientras ponía sus manos sobre la pequeña cintura de ella, pegándola a su cuerpo y enterraba su rostro en su cuello aspirando la dulce fragancia de su perfume -¿En qué estábamos?-le susurró en su oído al momento en el que acariciaba con una mano su espalda de arriba abajo por encima de la suave tela -Ranma-se puso realmente tensa, rechazandola sugerencia que estaba haciendo. En todo ese tiempo, era la primera vez que se atrevía a hacer avances de este tipo -¿Ahora qué?-preguntó él con cansancio al haberse encontrado interrumpido.

Ella lo empujólevemente, poniendo sus manos en el duro pecho de él, haciendo distancia entre ambos -_¡Hombres!_–pensó interiormente. ¿Se le había olvidado todo? –_Si como no_-se dijo interiormente. Sólo se encontraba alborotado. Bien recordaba ella como terminaban esos juegos. Una vez que los mismos y abrazos acabarán, regresaría de nuevo a su mal humor. No cabía duda que jamás entendería los instintos del sexo opuesto -Ranma, creo que necesitamos regresar al punto central de lo que estábamos discutiendo- El joven se movió unos pasos hacia atrás, pasándose una mano por el cabello -Quiero aclararlo porque en serio quiero cerrar esta conversación ya-Ranma sólo resopló -Mira no sé porque Hiroto me envió ese regalo cuando yo jamás le he dado una esperanza de poder estar conmigo- Hablaré con él, le pediré una explicación y lo pondré en su lugar como es debido-

-Déjamelo a mí-le aseguró con firmeza. Desde hace mucho tiempo quería ajustar cuentas con él.

-No-respondió con seguridad.

-¡Eres mi esposa! ¡Un hombre se te acerca y se va ir tan tranquilo!-exclamó con un tono de voz moderado, estando consciente que la niña podía escuchar.

-No creo que sepa que tú estás…-

-¿Lo estás defendiendo?-preguntó con enfado.

-No-respondió tranquila -Sólo digo lo que me parece más lógico-

-¡Eso no quita que yo ha-

-Este es un asunto que tengo que resolver yo. No necesito que me defiendas, gracias-hizo una pausa -Y creo que entre menos cuentas le demos a otras personas de todo lo que ha pasado últimamente es mejor-

-Está bien. Te dejaré hacerlo, pero si ese tipo se atreve a seguir buscándote, me importa muy poco si se entera o no de nuestra situación. Si lo sigue intentando, ahora sí que se va a llevar un buen susto al verme-

-Por supuesto Ranma-le dijo en un tono no muy amable.

-¿Qué?-preguntó confundido -¿Todavía estás enojada porque violé tu privacidad?Si es eso te ofrezco una disculpa Akane-respondió con cansancio, sin tomarle mucha importancia.

-Sobrepasaste los limites Ranma-pronunció mirándolo fijamente -Creo que tengo que recordarte que existe una razón por la cual no estamos viviendo bajo el mismo techo y tú sabes muy bien cual es esa razón–sentenció haciendo referencia a las cuentas pendientes que el joven aún no le había rendido -Así que te sugiero que tengas un poco de consideración y respetes mi espacio y privacidad, así como yo lo estoy haciendo contigo-

-Claro Akane- le hizo lo mismo que ella había hecho hace unos instantes.

-¿Qué Ranma? ¿Tienes algo que decirme?- le retó.

-Ahora que lo mencionas también quiero hacer referencia a algo también-se detuvo un instante antes de volver a hablar -Me correspondiste hoy y me has correspondido de igual manera en repetidas ocasiones como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo… como si siguiésemos siendo la pareja que solíamos ser-le dijo seguro.

Se quedó callada por un momento, pero enseguida respondió -Tienes razón-reconoció su punto mientras miraba en otra dirección -Creo que eso debería parar-sentenció ahora enfocando su vista en su rostro, mirándolo directo a los ojos del joven, el cual se encontraba digiriendo esas palabras… palabras que se sentían como un terrible golpe en el corazón -Y también el tiempo que pasas aquí-

Eso no se le esperaba -¡Oye! ¡Eso sí que no!-exclamó no alzando mucho la voz, pero no así ocultando su malestar -Me importa un bledo si no vivo contigo pero no me vas a quitar a mi hija-dijo con dureza sin pensar en lo que había dicho.

-Yo no dije eso-pronunció con la mayor tranquilidad que pudo, aguantando lo que su esposo acababa de decir.

-¿Sabes qué? Mejor me voy-Ya estaba harto de discutir. Se sentía incapaz de razonar algo ahora –Nos arreglamos después, pero que te quede claro que no me voy a alejar sólo porque a ti se te da la gana-

-Si eso crees que pienso, de acuerdo. Así que como acabas de decir, hablamos después-

-Adiós… sólo subiré a despedirme-mencionó y deslizó la puerta para abrirla.

-Ranma…-

-¿Sí?-dijo sin voltear.

-Sólo quería decirte que…-dudó un momento, pero se decidió a hacerlo -Quería decirte que cuando Hiroto me besó yo… no sentí nada-confesó -Eso es todo-comentó ella. Se quedó unos segundos en la puerta, pero nunca volteó y después salió definitivamente de ahí para tomar dirección a la segunda planta.

* * *

-¿Quieres que salgamos?-le preguntó la muchacha de cabellos castaños rojizos que lo abrazaba por la espalda.

-No –respondió negativo, mirando hacia su escritorio.

-Anda, no seas aburrido –mencionó ella cuando se ponía frente a él.

-¡Noriko ya te dije que no!-exclamó molesto ante su terquedad -Perdóname, no quise gritarte-se disculpó cuando vio el rostro serio de la joven-

-Hiroto algo te está molestando-pronunció segura.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Porque has estado muy inquieto-hizo una pausa -Has tenido la vista clavada sobre ese teléfono desde hace mucho, ¿Esperas una llamada?-preguntó con sospecha, recordando lo que había descubierto. ¿Esperaba la llamada de esa mujer?

-Es algo sin importancia-

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Estoy muy seguro-le dijo sonriendo levemente.

-Bien, si tú lo dices te creo-sonrió dulce, se puso de puntillas y besó los labios del joven que en un principio se encontraba sorprendido y tenso con los ojos muy abiertos,pero después se relajó y respondió a las caricias de la muchacha –_Akane_-pasó por su mente aquella mujer a la que amaba. Se separó y caminó unos pasos lejos de la chica -No me siento bien. Creo que deberías irte-

-Por supuesto… No quiero seguir enfermándote-dijo herida, se dio la media vuelta y salió.

-¡Noriko!-

* * *

-Hey-saludó a la joven sentada en el escalón que observaba el estanque.

-Hey- saludó con suavidad, ya sabía que era él desde que lo escuchó estacionarse.

-¿La noche es bonita, cierto?-dijo al tomar asiento junto a ella.

-Sí-respondió ella con un tono suave.

-Mmmm... espero no haber roto las reglas-mencionó algo incomodo.

-Ranma, ¿Qué estás diciendo? Esta es tu casa también… - le aclaró mirándolo fijamente a los ojos –Perdóname-dijo algo avergonzada -Creo que no escogí las palabras correctas para discutir sobre el cómo vas a convivir con Maya y el cómo le explicaremos lo que somos-

-Está bien…-dijo para restarle importancia a ese trago amargo de hace unas horas -Es algo que tenemos que hacer. No es justo para ella-

–Todo el día he estado pensando mucho… en nosotros-

-Yo igual-reconoció, en verdad había pensado en todo lo que se habían dicho y lo mucho que le había servido estar solo reflexionando -Akane-llamó su atención -Odio cuando peleamos y más de la manera en como lo hicimos hoy-

-Yo también-

-Lo siento-se disculpó -Siento haberte acusado de…-se calló, avergonzado de sus acciones -Me porté como un idiota-

-Ranma-llamó su atención -¿Cuántas veces no te acusé yo a ti de cosas?-dijo recordando que ella tampoco era muy inocente en eso del momento de sacar conclusiones precipitadas.

-No trates de hacerme sentir mejor. Lo reconozco, me equivoqué-

-Ranma-dijo, pero se vio interrumpida.

-Akane, sí me importa el vivir contigo… con todo lo que conlleva ello-pronunció mirándola con intensidad -No sabes cuanto quisiera quedarme a vivir con ustedes… pero sé que ahora no es lo correcto-suspiró-Te prometo que haré todo lo posible para poder decírtelo todo-pronunció mientras tomaba su mano, en señal de pedirle su confianza -Déjame arreglar unas cuantas cosas más… sólo sigue confiando en mí-le suplicó.

-Está bien-le dio un ligero apretón a su mano-¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?-suspiró -Aunque seamos esposos no podemos actuar como tales-pronunció con pesar -No hasta que se resuelva completamente esta situación-

-Lo sé-pronunció con suavidad -Pero yo ya pensé en algo que puede ayudarnos-mencionó mientras sonreía levemente.

-¿Mmm…?-articuló confundida.

-¿Por qué no empezamos de nuevo?-sugirió con suavidad -No podemos comportarnos como esposos, pero ¿quien dijo que no podemos hacerlo de otra manera?-

-No comprendo…-pronunció confundida.

-Hablo de tomar las cosas con más calma… de ir paso a paso como dos personas que disfrutan de la compañía del uno del otro-dijo con suavidad.

-Espera… ¿Te refieres a….-hizo una pausa -¿Tener citas?-

-¿Quieres hacerlo?-preguntó sonriendo.

La joven estaba algo sorprendida, pero correspondió su gesto, sonriendo de igual manera -¿Por qué no?... No tuvimos muchas citas cuando éramos más chicos… o al menos no les llamábamos así-río al decir esto último.

-Eso es cierto- Así que,¿qué te parece si empezamos ahora?-dijo sonriendo ampliamente, causando la confusión de la chica. El joven se levantó del suelo, desapareció unos instantes de su vista para luego aparecer con dos enormes copas de helado en sus manos. Tomó de nuevo asiento y después entregó a ella una de las copas que hace unos minutos había comprado en la heladería que solían visitar desde sus años adolescentes.

-_Ranma…-_pensó con dulzura_. _Era en momentos como este cuando la sorprendía y ella llegaba a preguntarse como un hombre que se comportaba como un verdadero patáncuando en verdad se lo proponía, también podía llegar a convertirse como el hombre que pensaba en todo, el considerado… e inclusive el romántico…

-No es exactamente una cita, ya que técnicamente se tiene que salir para que sea una cita-mencionó al momento de entregarle una cuchara -Pero considerando en los términos que quedamos hace rato… y también que ahora tenemos algo que cuidar… -mencionó mirando hacia la antigua habitación de Akane.

Comprendió lo que quería decirle -¿Por qué no lo llamamos ensayo?-ella le sonrió cómplice y él devolvió el gesto. Después ambos enfocaron su vista en el estrellado cielo de aquella hermosa noche clara. Cualquiera que pudo haber contemplado ese cielo, hubiese llegado a la conclusión de que esa charla había terminado de manera encantadora…

-¡Oye!-exclamó en un tono no muy fuerte -¿Por qué comes de mi helado, cuando tienes el tuyo?-

-¡Pero no tengo de ese sabor! –le respondió en ese mismo tono de voz.

-¡Es tu culpa! ¿Por qué no lo pediste como lo querías?-

-¿Qué no puedes compartir?-esta vez alzó un poco más el tono.

-¡No hables tan fuerte!-susurró.

-¡Yo no fui el que empezó!-respondió en voz baja -¿Sabes? ¡Ahora ya sé por qué no tuvimos muchas citas!-

-¡Ranma!-exclamó en voz baja.

* * *

Notas: Nunca pueden terminar de discutir, ¿no? :P Respecto a este capítulo, creo que recordamos otra vez el hecho del por qué nuestra pareja no vive bajo el mismo techo.

Gracias por sus reviews a: Tenubrium Sama, Mi55 5tarFir3, anne saotome tendo, CrisSs-LunaBell y susyakane.

¡Dejen reviews, por favor! Quiero leer sus comentarios :P

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	37. Chapter 37

Hace tanto que no pisaba ese lugar, se decía Akane al haber entrado al que una vez fue su lugar de trabajo. Acomodó mejor su bolso en su hombro y después decidió tomar dirección a donde recordaba donde estaba ubicada la oficina de Hiroto.

-Señorita-detuvo su camino Akane, cuando le habló la voz de una chica de cabello castaño oscuro, la cual vestía un uniforme de trabajo muy formal. Observó el escritorio que estaba afuera de la oficina del joven que estaba por visitar - ¿Hiroto con una asistente?- Wow, Años Hiroto parecía manejar las cosas muy bien por sí mismo sin ayuda de una asistente ¿Qué tanto habían cambiado las cosas? – ¿A quién busca?-la interrogó.

-Vine a ver al señor Kishaba- le respondió Akane.

-Lamento incomodarla, pero primero tiene que anunciarse para ver si el señor puede recibirla o si no tiene que programar una cita-

-Discúlpeme pero creo que no haya ningún problema si entro- Después de aquel presente estaba segura que Hiroto estaba ansioso por verla. En fin le importaba un comino si Hiroto quería recibirla o no porque de todos modos entraría a arreglar ese problema que quería dar por terminado.

-No puede hacer eso, señorita-

-Estoy muy segura que su jefe podrá recibirme-le contestó autosuficiente -¡Y soy señora!-aclaró –Lo siento-se disculpó apresuradamente al darse cuenta de que había levantado la voz a la empleada de Hiroto.

-¿Qué está pasando?-preguntó Hiroto cuando abrió la puerta de su oficina. Enseguida sonrió al ver quien era la inesperada visita –Hola –saludó con suavidad sin dejar de sonreír. Sin embargo la expresión cambió a una más seria al dirigirse a su empleada –Hatsu, puedes retirarte-

-Con su permiso señor-comentó con mesura, antes de regresar a su lugar de trabajo.

-Adelante pasa-le anunció él sonriente para que entrase primero a la oficina, lo cual Akane hizo, después entró él y cerró la puerta.

* * *

En un moderno restaurante estilo occidental se encontraba un atractivo joven de cabellos negros y ojos color azul y enfrente de él en la misma mesa una niña con esos mismos rasgos -¿Y qué tal tu día de escuela?-preguntó animado ¿Fue bueno?-

-Mmm… más o menos-respondió con aprehensión y jugaba con ese pedazo de pastel que se encontraba en su tenedor.

-¿Qué?-preguntó -¿Por qué?-

-Es que… mmm…-dudó.

-¿Qué pasó? Puedes decírmelo –le aseguró con sus ojos que podía confiar en él.

-Me castigaron… –mencionó vacilante.

-¿Y eso?-preguntó curioso.

-Ahh…-vaciló otra vez.

-A mi también me castigaban-le confesó.

-¿Sí?-preguntó con interés.

-Todo el tiempo-respondió -Hasta la preparatoria-comentó con una sonrisa que le ofrecía confort.

-Mamá siempre se molesta cuando se entera-le explicó –Pero yo no tengo la culpa de aburrirme-mencionó con más confianza al ver que su padre no se había molestado en lo más mínimo por lo que le había dicho.

-Lo sé, yo tengo el mismo problema –le dijo él, cosa que hizo que la pequeña se relajara más. Vaya, al parecer también parecía estar de acuerdo con ella. Se sintió sonreír interiormente, su papá era el tipo más genial del mundo -¿Sabes? Nunca hacía caso a lo que me decían. Además era súper aburrido con todas esas cosas que no sirven para nada…y… -vaciló al ver la forma asombrada en que ella lo estaba mirando -Y creo que no debería estar diciéndote estas cosas-¡Rayos! Eso de ser padre cambiaba totalmente la perspectiva de todo- Es decir, no me daba ánimo de hacer la tarea o de obedecer, pero eso no quiere decir que era correcto, ya sabes…-

La niña río ante su pobre intento de componer lo que había dicho y después prosiguió -Sí hago lo que me dicen… la cosa es que cuando terminó y los demás no, me pongo a hacer cosas o a hablar… los otros se distraen y mi maestra la señorita Endo se enoja y me pone un castigo en el salón… y como ya te dije a veces se lo dice a mi mamá...- la niña hizo una mueca de dolor al recordar los regaños de su madre –Mamá dice que si no puedo portarme bien, entonces no me dejará hacer las cosas que más me gustan hacer-hizo una pausa-A veces no me deja salir a jugar con Takeo-

-Takeo-pronunció entre dientes -Parece que ustedes son muy buenos amigos - Tenía que hacer un esfuerzo en tolerarlo, pensó él.

-Sí…-vaciló un poco.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó ante el tono con el que había respondido Maya.

-Es un tonto -recordó cómo se había portado su amigo últimamente.

-Es un Hibiki-mencionó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo -Es natural de un Saotome pensar eso-dijo mientras miraba compresivamente a su hija. Vaya, la esperanza aún no estaba perdida, pensaba alegremente.

–Se ha puesto muy molesto -le contó la niña.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó con curiosidad, tal vez podría echarle más tierra al pequeño de ese cerdo.

-Dice que él y yo nos vamos casar, ¡Pero yo no me quiero casar con él! –exclamó apresurada haciendo una mueca de asco.

-¡Te dijo qué!-exclamó con tanta fuerza que llamó la atención de los presentes en aquel establecimiento -¿Qué? Métanse en sus asuntos-dijo malhumorado a los curiosos que lo observaban-Perdón, no me hagas caso-le aseguró a su hija -¿Quieres otra cosa?-preguntó -¿Helado? ¿Más pastel? –preguntó al ver los platos de los postres que se encontraban casi vacíos. Exactamente como él, pensó con ternura.

Ella dudó un momento antes de responder -Mamá dice que no debo comer muchas cosas dulces –mencionó.

-Pues yo soy tu papá y tienes mi permiso para hacer lo que quieras –le aseguró sonriente, cosa que a Maya pareció gustarle. Buscó con la mirada al mesero, el cual hizo un gesto de que en seguida los atendería. Mientras esperaba, se encontraba pensando en el asunto que le había contado Maya _-¿En qué piensan los niños de ahora?_ -pensaba horrorizado y más siendo el hijo de Ryoga. Vaya no había duda que era su hijo -_Ese mocoso_- ¿Quién se creía para decirle eso a su niña? -_Es un aprovechado como su padre_-

* * *

-¿Qué pasa Takeo?-preguntó Akane con curiosidad al niño que parecía algo impaciente.

-Te diré que es lo que pasa: Maya –respondió Ryoga con diversión.

-¡Pa!-exclamó y después se puso rojo.

-¿Quieres verla ya Takeo?-preguntó con dulzura Akane.

-…-el niño se sonrojó más.

-No tardará mucho –mencionó ella y después escuchó unos pasos y risas en la puerta –De hecho ya llegó-dijo sonriente y se levantó de su lugar -Ranma ya está aquí –le sonrió con complicidad a Ryoga, quien imitó la acción de ella. Segundos más tarde entraron Ranma y Maya.

-¡Hola ma! ¡Hola tío Ryoga!-saludó con alegría la niña -¡Hola P-Chan!- el último saludo causó el desconcierto de los adultos, excepto el de Ranma que sonreía muy alegre.

-¿Qué?-preguntó el niño con confusión, pero luego pareció olvidarlo -¿Quieres jugar?-preguntó mostrando el juguete con el que Takeo no le había permitido jugar el otro día.

-¿No dijiste que las niñas no jugaban con esas cosas?-preguntó un poco molesta al recordar lo que había dicho.

-Sí, pero me acordé que no eres una niña "niña"-

-Como tú digas P-Chan –le dijo aburrida mientras salía de la sala.

-¿Por qué me llamas así?-interrogó Takeo al momento de imitar su acción.

-Por nada- le dijo -P-Chan-completó la oración al mirar hacia atrás un momento y después ambos niños se perdieron en el pasillo.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué es eso? –se pudo escuchar a lo lejos la pregunta del niño.

-Ranma –Akane pronunció su nombre entre dientes su nombre ante el acontecimiento que acababa de presenciar ¿Qué más cosas le había "enseñado"?-pensaba con pesar. Ya lo averiguaría después.

- ¡Akane!-saludó con mucha alegría -Y Ryoga-dijo sin ánimo.

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre los tres -¿Por qué no traigo más té?-dijo ella para romper el hielo y dejarlos un momento solos. Tomó la tetera y dio media vuelta para salir de ahí. Se detuvo un momento cuando pasó al lado de su esposo–Ranma, sólo saluda a tu viejo amigo-dijo en voz baja y después salió de la habitación.

-Ranma…-se quedó sin palabras Ryoga -Yo…-calló de nuevo -Me alegra verte-

-Pues a mi no tanto Ryoga –respondió franco.

-¿Qué?-preguntó desconcertado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó frío -Creí advertirte la última vez que te vi que evitaras encontrarte con Akane-hizo una pausa -Pero bueno mucho cambió en mi ausencia que hasta tu hijo está metido aquí-

-Ranma…-dijo confundido -Después de tanto tiempo… ¿Es lo único que tienes que decir?-

-Lamento que tu presencia y la de tu hijo no me emocionen… en particular la de este último que increíblemente me parece más molesto que tú-

-¿Tienes un problema con mi hijo?-preguntó algo enojado.

-Ranma, Ryoga-mencionó sus nombres mientras los miraba desde la puerta -¿Qué está pasando?-interrogó cuando volvió a entrar a la sala. Después de haber puesto el agua a hervir había decidido regresar para asegurarse que todo estaba en orden, pero al parecer no era así.

-Nada-contestó simple mirando a su esposa -Sólo discutíamos acerca de su hijo-hizo una pequeña pausa -El cual quiero que se aleje de mi hija-

-¿Qué estás diciendo Ranma?-preguntó Akane.

-Lo que estoy diciendo es que no me parece una buena influencia el mocoso de Ryoga-

-¿Cómo dices Ranma?-le interrogó el joven-¿De qué manera puede estar afectando mi hijo a tu hija?-

-Tu hijo está creciendo a un ritmo muy acelerado-

-Ranma… A ver… ¿podrías hablar con más claridad?-preguntó Akane confundida, no entendiendo a donde quería llegar.

-Maya me contó que Takeo quiere casarse con ella-

-¡Pffff! -fue el sonido que se escuchó por parte de ambos jóvenes cuando se cubrieron la boca, antes de soltar una carcajada.

-¿De que te ríes Akane?-preguntó enojado al ver su reacción.

-¡Ranma! ¡Es un niño!-dijo conteniendo su risa -¿Cómo puedes tomar las palabras de un niño con tanta seriedad?-río levemente -¿Sabes algo? Creo que el problema está en que estás celoso de Takeo-le acusó divertida.

-Ranma… Ranma… -reprendió Ryoga mientras sonreía de medio lado y se tocaba con una mano su frente.

-No tiene nada que ver con eso –Bueno si tenía que ver algo, pero ese no era el punto en realidad -No me parece correcto que a su edad ya esté pensando en esas cosas… y ¿sabes que más creo? Creo que tu hijo es un abusivo-

-¿Qué dijiste?-preguntó furioso.

-Lo que oíste- -No cabe duda que de tal palo, tal astilla-

-Ranma, más vale que no sigas…-amenazó Ryoga.

-¿O qué?-le retó Ranma.

-No quiero que armen una escena-advirtió Akane -¿Entendieron?-sentenció mientras miraba hacia la planta de arriba.

-No va a pasar nada Akane-le aseguró Ryoga -Creo que la solución será nunca regresar a esta casa-

-¡Qué!-exclamó con sorpresa -¡Ryoga no!-

-Ryoga, me quitaste las palabras de la boca-mencionó sonriendo satisfecho -Era exactamente lo que iba a decir- -Lárgate-pronunció desdeñosamente.

El joven se encaminó a la escalera dejando a los jóvenes esposos en la sala -¡Takeo!-llamó a su hijo.

-No tienes derecho a prohibir quien entra aquí sin consultármelo –dijo ella enfrentándose a su esposo.

-Pues en este momento te menciono que tú tienes que consultarme las personas que ven a mi hija, para yo decidir si pueden hacerlo o no –respondió autoritario.

-¡Ranma…! –pronunció con desesperación Akane, quien quería reclamar más, pero no lo hizo. No quería que los niños pudiesen notar algo. Salió del lugar hacia donde se encontraba Ryoga.

-¡Takeo, ven acá!-ordenó Ryoga –Ryoga… por favor no…-trató de convencerlo, pero el muchacho sólo movía la cabeza de forma negativa. Segundos después el niño bajó el último escalón y Maya se encontraba unos cuantos más arriba - Mamá nos espera-le anunció y lo tomó de la mano –Adiós Akane, adiós Maya-pronunció Ryoga. El niño sólo se despidió con su mano de la joven y de la desconcertada niña que apenas pudo jugar un momento con su amigo. Una vez que los Hibiki cerraron la puerta el joven de ojos azules se apareció en el lugar donde estaban su esposa y su hija. Exhaló y después observó su reloj -_7:50 p.m.-_ Ya casi había terminado el tiempo que habían acordado –Ya me voy-anunció a la pequeña que se puso algo seria al escuchar lo que le había dicho Ranma

-Pero te veré mañana –prometió con una sonrisa haciendo que Maya le devolviera el gesto.

-Maya, ¿Por qué no subes a buscar tu pijama?-sugirió Akane - Te avisaré cuando tu baño esté listo-

-Está bien –asintió, abrazó a su padre -Hasta mañana –le dijo cariñoso Ranma. Después la pequeña subió las escaleras y desapareció cuando subió al segundo piso. Akane subió unos cuantos escalones y se aseguró que Maya estuviera en su cuarto. Volvió a bajar y encaró a su esposo -¿Quién te crees que eres?-le preguntó molesta.

-El papá-sentenció serio.

-Wow-dijo con ironía ante su forma de proceder -¿Por qué te portaste así con ellos?-le preguntó con furia.

-Hice lo que se tenía que hacer-

-¿Lo que se tenía que hacer?-le dijo indignada -¿Cómo te atreviste a correrlos así?-

-Sólo estoy poniendo el orden que Ryoga y tú son tan incompetentes de poner-

-¡Qué!-exclamó indignada.

-¿Cómo dejan que esas ideas revoleteen por la cabeza de dos niños?-

-Ranma son niños. No saben lo que dicen. Esto es algo insignificante-

-¿Crees que es correcto Akane?-la miró con seriedad -Pensé que cuidabas a nuestra hija, pero ya veo que asuntos como este te parecen insignificantes-

La chica se quedó callada por unos instantes. De cierto modo tenía razón, pero no le daba el derecho de hablarle así. ¿Le parecía que había hecho un mal trabajo criando a su hija? ¿Después de haberla cuidado sola en todos esos cinco años? Se consideraba una buena madre. Tampoco le daba derecho de hablarle a Ryoga de esa manera y de prohibirle el contacto con Maya a Takeo –Comprendo lo que quieres decir, pero esa no es la forma correcta de resolver los problemas. Hablaré con Ukyo y Ryoga de esta situación, pero eso no significa que el amigo de mi hija no pueda venir-concluyó seriamente.

-Eso ya lo veremos-le retó -Seguiré este problema de cerca-hizo una pausa -Espero que te presentes en nuestra cita mañana-dijo en un tono no muy amable.

-Dije que lo haría, ¿no?-le respondió con el mismo tono.

-Bien-le respondió tranquilamente -Adiós-

* * *

-Hatsu, ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?-preguntó Noriko.

-Buenas noches señorita Yukimura-saludó algo seria -Todavía estoy aquí porque hay trabajo pendiente y más ahora que el jefe está ocupado con la cena anual… Tantos detalles que arreglar…-dijo algo aprehensiva.

-¿Te pasa algo?-preguntó preocupada

-Tal vez el señor está molesto conmigo-respondió inquieta.

-¿Por qué?-interrogó.

-Una señorita… más bien señora, aunque era muy joven… pero ella insistió en…-se calló al ver que la joven no parecía entender su explicación. Suspiró -Es igual-hizo una pausa -Entró de improviso y le advertí que no podía pasar… después el jefe salió cuando nos escuchó- -Le expliqué lo que había pasado y el señor dijo que no había problema-explicó a Noriko -Se portó demasiado amable con esa mujer-comentó un poco extrañada -Parecía…-se calló –Perdón señorita-se disculpó sabiendo que heriría los sentimientos de la joven.

La joven hizo un ligero movimiento con su cabeza, en señal de que no se preocupara -¿Cómo se llamaba esa mujer?-interrogó.

-No lo sé, no lo dijo-respondió -Jamás la había visto-

-¿Era bonita?-preguntó con interés.

-Señorita…-

-¿Tanto así?-preguntó con pesadez al ver la expresión de Hatsu.

-Señorita Yukimura –le dijo con pesadumbre. En verdad no quería ser la causante de causarle alguna tristeza a la chica que siempre había sido tan buena con ella.

-No pasa nada-le aseguró sonriendo levemente -Nos vemos mañana… Gracias por todo-se despidió de la chica y salió del lugar. Tenía que ser ella. La mujer del pañuelo, la que probablemente había recibido o recibiría esas hermosas perlas… Cuando pasó aquel incidente del pañuelo, interrogó a Hatsu acerca que si había ocurrido algo inusual los días que no había estado en la ciudad. La asistente le informó acerca de la llamada que había hecho Hiroto a Mikimoto Kokichi ¿A quién más le obsequiaría un regalo proveniente de allá? A ella jamás… por unos momentos se mirada se tornó triste… Cuando se encontró fuera del gimnasio, buscó con sus ojos su auto y se dirigió hacia él. Mientras lo abría y se acomodaba dentro pensó de nuevo en toda la situación. Entonces, ¿la cosa iba tan en serio con esa mujer?... pero Hatsu había dicho que era una señora… joven… pero aun así… ¿Hiroto se estaba viendo con una mujer casada? Eso era tan extraño… ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? ¿Quién sería? Pensó en todas las mujeres casadas y bonitas de su círculo, pero todas asistían al gimnasio de su gran amigo Hiroto. Y Hatsu había dicho que jamás la había visto. Frunció el seño levemente. Entonces tal vez se trataba de una mujer ajena a ellos… ¿Para que le daba más vueltas al asunto?… tal vez iría a la fiesta… tal vez…

* * *

-Oh sí claro Tachi-decía con monotonía -Sí tengo nuestra lista de invitados-respondió mirando una hoja que tenía en sus manos -Se la pasaré a la asistente de Hiroto mañana-mencionó a su novio –Aja. Sí. Buenas noches, besitos-se despidió y colgó el teléfono –Por supuesto que tengo a nuestros invitados…-mencionó sonriendo mientras veía aquel papel -En especial a los invitados de honor: _**Sr. y Sra. Saotome**_-mencionó sonriendo ampliamente al leer aquellos nombres de esa lista.

Notas: ¡Me encanta la lógica de Ranma!¡No se mide cuando habla con Maya! ¿Qué les pareció? Muchas cosas pasaron en este cap! Espero que me dejen sus reviews!

Gracias por todos sus comentarios a CrisSs-LunaBell, Mi55 5tarFir3, anne saotome tendo, Rutabi y SUSYAKANE :D

¡Dejen reviews! ¡Por favor! :)


	38. Chapter 38

Muy temprano en una fresca mañana se encontraban dos jóvenes en ropa deportiva andando en bicicleta en la pista de ciclismo del Parque Kinuta.

-¡Akane! –exclamó él viendo una vez más a su esposa lo rebasaba en aquella bicicleta. Cada vez que intentaba andar a su paso, esta aceleraba más el pedal. No es que no pudiese alcanzarla, pero si era algo estresante seguir a ese ritmo y la verdad no le agradaba nada la negativa de ella al alejarse.

-¿Puedes esperar?-preguntó él y ella pisó el freno deteniéndose sin voltear hacia atrás -Es una cita, ¿No se supone que debemos hablar? ¿Divertirnos? ¿Pasarla bien?—preguntó el joven una vez que llegó al lugar donde ella se encontraba.

-Cínico-le dijo en su cara y siguió andando.

-¿Cínico? -preguntó desconcertado él buscando su rostro una vez que la alcanzó.

-No puedo creer que estés tan tranquilo después de todo lo que hiciste ayer –pronunció algo molesta sin desviar su vista del camino.

-¿Hice algo malo? –preguntó con tranquilidad.

La chica sólo resopló conteniendo su molestia, ¿Cómo podía actuar tan fresco? –Sí, empezando por la dificultad que tuve anoche con una niña que no quería dormir debido a una alta ingesta de azúcar-mencionó ahora si mirando al chico que venía a la par al lado de ella.

-Oh…-cayó en cuenta que haberla dejado comer lo que Maya quisiera no había sido una buena idea.

-Oh-pronunció sarcástica.

-No tomé en cuenta eso-mencionó avergonzado ante su descuido -Lo siento… -se disculpó.

-Mmmm-

-Akane, lo lamento –se disculpó.

-Está bien Ranma- -Pero eso no fue lo más grave-

-¿Todavía sigues con lo de Ryoga y su hijo?-preguntó algo fastidiado -Por favor-

-¿P-Chan?-miró hacia su lado y le interrogó mirándolo -¿P-Chan, Ranma?-le dijo lastimosamente, moviendo ligeramente su cabeza en gesto de desaprobación.

-Me pareció divertido-le respondió sonriendo -¡Qué!-exclamó al ver que su esposa se le había adelantado otra vez. Fastidiado aceleró de nuevo hasta alcanzarla.

Akane no sabía si reír o llorar. En ocasiones parecía el mismo chico inmaduro, sólo con casi nueve años más -¿Divertido?-preguntó ella con el seño ligeramente fruncido -¿Y fue también divertido el momento en que los echaste a la calle? -

-Ryoga lo sugirió primero –se justificó sin desviar la vista de enfrente.

-Ranma…-pronunció su nombre amenazante. Después suspiró, puso el freno y se detuvo, acción que el imitó -¿Qué te ha hecho Takeo?...- preguntó haciéndole recordar que sólo era un niño, cosa que hizo que Ranma cambiar su expresión. Enfadarse con un niño que no le había hecho nada… bueno le había hecho aquella grosería en la casa de Tofu y Kasumi, pero aun así no le daba derecho a portarse de esa manera con una pequeña criatura – Ryoga es tu amigo, Ranma-

-Ryoga no es mi amigo-respondió tajante antes de hacer su mirada a un lado y enfocaba su vista en el paisaje de ese parque.

-Ranma, creo que Ryoga ha formado una parte importante de tu vida –sentenció seria.

Se quedó un momento en silencio y volvió su mirada hacia ella durante un instante -¿Cómo le volviste a hablar?-preguntó curioso mientras desenganchaba de la bicicleta su botella de agua. En realidad quería saber cómo Akane había perdonado a Ryoga -Recuerdo que dijiste que no querías volver a verlo -comentó antes de darle un trago a la botella de agua.

La chica meditó un instante antes de contestar -El tiempo pasó...-dijo con aire nostálgico -Ya no me pareció importante guardarle ese rencor – Y así fue, después de la supuesta muerte de Ranma, el seguir resentida por aquello ya no era algo que pareciese tener sentido.

-Oh…-respondió sólo eso al ver la forma en la que le había respondido.

-Ukyo ya debe estar al tanto de lo que pasó- _Ukyo,_ no la había tomado en cuenta -Y me imagino que está muy herida por el desprecio que le hiciste a Ryoga y a Takeo… en especial a Takeo-

-…-

-¿Te gustaría que tratarán así a nuestra hija?-le preguntó seriamente.

-¡Akane, basta!-exclamó. Ya se sentía demasiado mal.

-No te mides cuando abres la boca Ranma-

-Trataré de solucionarlo. Hablaré con los dos… Nosotros cuatro –le aseguró.

Se quedó callada, pensativa…

-Akane ya te dije que me disculparía ¿Qué pasa? A ver, dime lo que estás pensando –le interrogó al ver su actitud.

-¿Te parece que he hecho un mal trabajo cuidando a nuestra hija?-preguntó sin mirarlo a él, con su vista en los hermosos arboles de aquel parque.

-¡No!-exclamó, deshaciéndose de la bicicleta, dejándola caer al suelo sin el menor cuidado, poniéndose a un lado de ella -Claro que no. Akane me casé contigo… sabía que algún día tendríamos una familia… ¿No lo entiendes?- ¿Acaso entendía que desde muy chico supo quería compartir su vida con ella? -Pienso que eres la mejor-dijo mirándola fijamente -No pensé en lo que dije…-le dijo arrepentido.

-Entonces, ¿por qué lo dijiste…? –preguntó ella con algo de tristeza.

-¡Estaba enfadado!-exclamó -¡Nunca te pones de mi lado! ¡Por eso lo hice! –reclamó enojado.

-¿Cómo quieres que me ponga de tu lado cuando te portas de esa manera? –le reclamó resentida.

-¿Akane tengo razón o no? –le hizo la pregunta mirándola directo a los ojos con seriedad.

-Tal vez la tienes Ranma-le respondió -Tal vez necesitamos discutir este asunto de los niños para evitar confusiones y conflictos… pero no debiste haberlo hecho de esa manera-

-Exageré algo…-respondió vagamente.

-¿Algo?-preguntó enarcando una ceja.

-De acuerdo exageré mucho-pronunció aceptando lo que había hecho -En parte lo hice… porque…-se calló y puso su mirada en el horizonte.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó.

-Estaba celoso…-le confesó ahora sí mirándola a los ojos.

_-¿Celoso?-_pensó algo confundida.

-Estaba celoso de sus afectos… de ambas-confesó.

-Ranma eres su padre… y eres mi esposo-le aseguró mirándolo fijamente, se desmontó de la bicicleta y la dejo cuidadosamente caer a un lado. Tomó su mano -Nadie puede ocupar tu lugar-

-Lo sé… Lo siento y muchísimo –pronunció avergonzado de sus acciones.

-Está bien –respondió algo aprehensiva.

-Por favor, ya no estés enojada-suplicó -Olvidemos ese asunto por un momento, ¿sí?- La muchacha pareció relajarse un poco más -Sonríe para mí –le suplicó. Ella suspiró, serenándose un poco y después esbozó una hermosa sonrisa que dejo satisfecho al joven.

* * *

_Despertó en un lugar muy pequeño. Estaba muy oscuro. Se sentía mareado, cansado. Se recargó sobre una de las paredes ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Quién estaba ahí adentro con él? Apenas pudo distinguir entre esa oscuridad la figura de un hombre… _-El sonido de su teléfono lo despertó, lo sacó de su bolsillo y contestó -¿Diga?-preguntó somnoliento.

-Ranma soy yo –dijo la voz de su esposa.

-¿Akane?...-preguntó algo desubicado

-¿Te ocurre algo? –interrogó preocupada.

-Nada-le aseguró mientras se incorporaba.

-Si tú lo dices… bien, ¿puedes abrirme? Estoy aquí afuera-

-Ya voy-le dijo al momento que se puso de pie. Salió del cuarto y localizó la puerta, la cual abrió para encontrarse frente a frente con su esposa –Disculpa – se excusó sonriendo levemente y ella le devolvió el gesto en señal que aceptaba la disculpa.

-¡Hola!-saludó alegremente a la pequeña. Se puso a su altura y esta enseguida lo abrazó. Esos abrazos ya se le estaban haciendo necesarios, pensó feliz -¿Cómo estás?-preguntó.

-¡Bien! –le contestó inocente mientras sonreía ampliamente.

-Me alegro ¿Quieres ver tu cuarto nuevo?-

-¿Tengo un cuarto?-preguntó emocionada.

-¡Claro!- -¿Qué te parece si lo buscas? Enseguida estamos contigo-

-¡Está bien! -respondió y después salió en dirección a buscar la habitación.

-Perdón, me quedé dormido –se justificó sonriendo levemente.

-Se nota-río haciendo referencia a su aspecto algo despeinado, comentario que hizo que el joven peinarse algo con su mano –No tenía idea que habías arreglado un cuarto-

-Sí, una de esas modistas de cuartos vino –comentó despreocupado.

-Una diseñadora de interiores –le corrigió.

-Es igual –contestó sin tomarle importancia.

-Es igual Sr. Takeshi Himura –le dijo dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

-Oh…-pronunció al verse descubierto.

-Cuando pregunté dónde se encontraba tu departamento y les di el número me anunciaron que un Sr. Himura el dueño de este-

-Olvide decírtelo -Había olvidado prevenirla que al otorgar el número de su departamento al personal del edificio le darían ese nombre -Es sólo un nombre que uso… ya sabes…- -Para tener una identificación y comprar cosas o…-

-Ah… -musitó, pensando en que era lógico que tenía que haber sacado una identidad falsa para haber podido regresar a Japón. Por supuesto tuvo que haber hecho eso, entre otras cosas que no le había contando aun.

-Sí… mmm ¿Quieres algo? –ofreció con amabilidad -¿Agua…

-Agua estaría bien –respondió interrumpiéndolo.

-De acuerdo –dijo y después se perdió en un pasillo que parecía conducir a la cocina.

-Mmm –observó la decoración del lugar… en verdad era muy fina y elegante… Aunque la decoración era muy sutil y sencilla era obvio que era de alto valor. Le parecía tan extraño que Ranma le gustara vivir entre ese lujo. Siguió caminando, recorriendo el departamento hasta encontrarse en una habitación… al parecer era su cuarto. Se notaban en la cama algunas arrugas en la sábana. Probablemente porque había salido rápido para abrirle la puerta, de no ser así estaría en orden. Miró alrededor…lanzó un suspiro y en cuanto iba a tomar dirección para salir algo llamó su atención. Un cajón de la cómoda que estaba enfrente de la cama se encontraba medio abierto… Se acercó y lo abrió completamente. Eran algunos libros en chino… ¿chino?-pensó frunciendo el seño levemente- Tres teléfonos celulares y una tableta electrónica con su estuche de piel. Desabrochó la correa del estuche para la abrirlo y presionó el botón que liberaría el lock, pero no la dejo. Tenía una contraseña de seguridad… Pensó un momento y después presionó unos dígitos. Le dio acceso. Revisó uno de los iconos y encontró una gran lista de contactos… Presionó otro, era una aplicación con algunas regiones de China… Cerró la aplicación y observó más cosas que podría revisar. Pero decidió no ver más. No. Ranma le diría todo cuando estuviera listo. Decidió cerrar el gadget y dejo el cajón como lo había encontrado. Suspiró y algo inquieta se sentó en la cama, apoyó su manos en el hueco que se hacía entre de las almohadas y sintió algo entre los dedos, lo tomó sacándolo de ese espacio. Era un listón. Era el lazo con el que se había hecho la cola de caballo el día de la clausura del congreso del hotel. La fiesta a la que nunca llegó –_Ranma_-pensó dulcemente. Ni siquiera había echado de menos ese listón. Lo había guardado, se decía sin dejar de sonreír.

-Akane-la voz de Ranma la sacó de sus pensamientos -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó él, que se encontraba en la puerta de aquel cuarto.

-Ah…-con cuidado que no la viera, puso el listón en el lugar donde lo había encontrado -Iba con Maya… y me perdí –se excusó.

-¿En serio? ¿Te perdiste?-le preguntó con sorna –Akane acordamos que sólo volveríamos a salir-

-¡Ranma! –exclamó y después se coloreó ligeramente antes de levantarse de la cama.

-¿O tal vez te arrepentiste y quieras actuar como un matrimonio de nuevo? –comentó con una media sonrisa.

-Muy gracioso –dijo ella. Él sólo siguió sonriéndose, ¡Como amaba hacerla enfadar! Le entregó el vaso de agua que le había prometido. Ella lo aceptó y salió de ahí. En el momento en el que se pondría a buscar donde estaba su hija él la tomó ligeramente del brazo, acción que hizo que lo mirase y después él puso algo en su mano izquierda. Ella abrió su palma y lo que encontró fue una llave –Ahora no tendrás que esperar, podrás entrar las veces que quieras-

-Gracias –le respondió sosteniendo ambos la mirada unos instantes.

-Pero por favor no hagas una visita nocturna a medianoche que pueda malinterpretar –comentó con algo de humor.

-¡Ja!-río irónica -Sigue soñando –le respondió sonriendo con suficiencia. Caminó hacia adelante, para ahora buscar la habitación de su hija.

* * *

-¡Maya!-alzó la voz la joven madre.

-¿Qué, ma?-preguntó sin tomar mucho interés mientras estaba sentada en el suelo muy entretenida jugando.

-Maya –dijo seriamente Akane que se encontraba en el marco de la puerta -¿No te dije hace rato que este cuarto tenía que ordenarse? Que pusieras casa cosa en su lugar –dijo reprendiéndola.

-Espera…-comentó sin prestarle mucho atención al momento de peinar uno de esos ponis nuevos que su papá le había comprado en la juguetería –Como quiera lo voy a hacer-

-No –le quitó de sus manos el cepillo y el juguete y después la tomó ligeramente del brazo, lo suficiente para ponerla de pie - Lo harás ahora –le ordenó.

-¿Por qué tengo que hacer lo que tú dices? –le preguntó con molestia.

-Porque soy tu mamá simplemente –respondió alzando un poco la voz.

-Mi papá me deja hacer lo que quiera cuando quiera-se quejó retándola.

-Pues tu papá no está aquí ahora y haces lo que yo digo –dijo con voz firme cuando la tomaba ligeramente de los hombros.

-¿Por qué no eres más como él? –preguntó de forma lastimosa con enfado.

Eso sí que no lo iba a tolerar -¡Quiero este cuarto ordenado ya!-exclamó -¡Entendido!-

-Sí…-contestó con la mirada hacia un lado.

-¿No te escuché?-preguntó sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

-Sí-le contestó muy a fuerza.

* * *

-Hola –saludó a su esposa que se encontraba en la cocina secando algunos vasos, platos y vasijas.

-Hola-dijo secamente, sin mirarlo y sin desatender lo que hacía.

-Vaya, sí que te alegras al verme -pronunció con ironía

-Mmm…-

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó al verse ignorado.

-Ocurre que tu hija no quiere obedecerme porque al parecer su papá la deja hacer lo que se le da la gana –pronunció ahora sí mirándolo de frente.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-preguntó cansado. ¿Qué fue lo que había hecho mal?... De nuevo.

-Le pedí que ordenara su cuarto después de comer y mira qué hora es –respondió molesta.

-Akane, es una niña-hizo una pausa -Creo que es perfectamente normal… -intentó justificar a su hija.

-¿En serio Ranma?-preguntó con el seño algo fruncido -¿Tú? ¿Qué amas el orden?- hizo una pausa -¿Quién te enseño a ser así? Cuéntame esa historia de nuevo. Anda quiero escucharla-le pidió esa anécdota que años atrás le había contado.

Suspiró cansado y se encogió en hombros -Papá me enseñó a ser ordenado porque en cualquier momento podríamos salir de improviso y mis pertenencias tenían que estar en orden-relató algunas de las cosas buenas que le había enseñado su padre -Después se me hizo costumbre-

-¿Entonces?, ¿No crees que eso nos ayudaría también?-

-Por supuesto-

-¿Cómo estuvieron las cosas el día que se quedó contigo? Dime-lo cuestionó seriamente -¿Hizo algo de provecho? ¿Cómo quedó su cuarto cuando se fue?-

-Lo que pasó es que salimos un par de veces. No le dije nada… no creí que fuera necesario-

La chica se pasó una mano por el cabello y resopló al escuchar la respuesta. Su inteligente hija ya había tomado nota mental de lo que podía hacer o no.

-Lo siento-

-Hace unas cuantas semanas no tenía gran dificultad con esto-

-¿Me estás diciendo que soy un mal padre? –preguntó algo dolido.

-No estoy diciendo eso… es sólo que…-hizo una pausa -¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta cómo la consientes?-dijo al mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

-Yo sólo quiero que la pase bien conmigo-pronunció él -Quiero que tenga todo-

-¿Y crees que no lo tiene ya?-

-No hablo de eso –respondió. Akane tenía un buen empleo, bastaba con sólo verlas a las dos a primera vista, sus ropas decían todo para suponer que el ingreso de Akane era realmente bueno. Sin embargo sabía que eso era reciente. Akane se había graduado el año pasado y apenas tenía ese año trabajando ya en forma como médico… él no les había dado nada cuando… era él era el encargado de cuidarlas. Eso se lo reservaría para otra ocasión –Sólo quiero darle yo esas cosas-

-Para eso existe un momento adecuado Ranma. No todos los días-hizo una pausa antes de hablar de nuevo -Ahora tú quedas como su príncipe y yo como la malvada bruja. ¿Echarla a perder es el precio?-

-No-

-Esto no es cualquier cosa –dijo haciendo referencia a su responsabilidad -¿Puedes ayudarme?-

-Lo siento -se disculpó -Creo que he dicho esa palabra últimamente, ¿no?-

-Sé que esto es nuevo para ti… y quieres recuperar el tiempo perdido, pero tienes que usar más tu sentido común-

-Intentaré ser un mejor papá- -De verdad lo haré-prometió.

-Por favor hazlo –le dijo antes de regresar a lo que inicialmente hacía cuando él llegó.

* * *

-Bienveni… -no terminó la oración Ukyo al ver a Ranma y a Akane en su restaurante.

-Hola –saludó Akane.

-Hola Akane-devolvió el saludo -Ranma-pronunció algo seria el nombre de su amigo -¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?-

-Venimos a hablar contigo –esta vez habló Ranma.

-Adelante-dijo la castaña sin dejar su actitud seria -Tomen asiento –les anunció y se sentaron en una mesa. Después ella se sentó también.

-¿Y Ryoga? –preguntó Akane.

-Está en la cocina-respondió -¿Ryoga, puedes venir? –llamó a su esposo.

-¿Puede venir?-preguntó Ranma curioso a Akane y después miró a Ukyo. Le sorprendía, ya que recordaba como Ryoga solía perderse en espacios tan pequeños como ese.

-Ha mejorado con los años –anunció su amiga de la infancia.

-¿Sí?-preguntó Ryoga al asomarse desde la cocina -Akane-pronunció el nombre de su amiga –Ranma –dijo con seriedad.

-Ryoga, ¿Por qué no te sientas a mi lado? –le sugirió Ukyo. El joven tomó dirección a donde se encontraban se sentó casi de mala gana en aquella mesa.

-Ukyo…-pronunció el chico de los ojos azules.

-¿Qué Ranma? –interrogó seria.

-Lo siento-se disculpó.

-¿Sientes qué? ¿Es por qué no es mi hijo de sangre Ranma? ¿Crees que no es tan importante?- preguntó resentida -¿Crees que no me duele?-

-Perdóname- Es que…-

-¿Qué? –preguntó impaciente Ukyo.

-No me medí en lo que dije- -Sólo quería hacer énfasis en que lo esta pensando el niño no es apropiado. Es apenas un niño. Son niños. No quiero que se preocupen por esas cosas tan complicadas-suspiró -Exageré en la forma en que lo dije-

-Creo que tienes razón-hizo una pausa Ukyo -Hablaremos con Takeo, ¿verdad Ryoga?-

-Sí –pronunció con seriedad.

-Yo también hablaré con él –dijo Ranma.

-¿Eh? –preguntó confundida la castaña.

-Hablaremos de hombre a hombre –pronunció muy seguro el chico.

-Ranma -contuvo un poco su risa ante lo dicho por su amigo -Está bien, te perdono-aceptó la disculpa -Pero si vuelves a hacer una distinción con mi hijo yo-

-Jamás volverá a pasar –le aseguró interrumpiendo a su amiga.

-¿Ryoga? –Ukyo mencionó su nombre.

-¿Hmm? –el chico sólo miraba en dirección a la pared.

-¿Ukyo? ¿Por qué no me muestras esa nueva cosa que compraste el otro día? –mencionó Akane.

-¿Qué?-preguntó confundida -Oh… sí claro-dijo al comprender la intención de Akane. Se levantaron de la mesa y tomaron rumbo hacia la cocina.

-Lo siento Ryoga-se disculpó.

-¿Mmmm?-lo miró desconcertado ¿Ranma disculpándose?

-Siento haber dicho esas cosas de tu hijo- -Y por haberte hecho esa grosería cuando tú sólo querías saludarme-

-Ya cállate Ranma –dijo con algo de molestia en voz poco audible.

-¿Eh? –preguntó confundido.

-Con tanta disculpa me estás asustando-prosiguió con el mismo tono -Te perdono, ya-

-Gracias, porque en serio ya me estaba cansando –respondió en voz baja.

-Lo sabía, sigues siendo el mismo –le recriminó.

-Sí, cerdito –dijo sonriendo con suficiencia.

-¡CLARO AMIGO TE PERDONO! –exclamó fuertemente Ryoga para que lo escuchasen.

-¡AMIGO! –fingió de igual manera.

-JAMÁS VOLVERÁ A-no pudo terminar de decir Ryoga -¡OUCH!-exclamaron ambos al verse golpeados en la cabeza por sus respectivas esposas.

-¿En qué momento salieron de la cocina? –preguntó un dolorido Ranma.

-No lo sé –le respondió Ryoga en el mismo estado.

-¿A quién creen que engañan?-dijo con molestia Akane.

-¿Creen que somos tan bobas? –dijo Ukyo admirada de la lógica de este par.

-Ranma-mencionó Akane.

-Ryoga –pronunció su nombre en el mismo tono.

-Dense la mano –ordenó Akane. A empujones ambos jóvenes se estrecharon la mano.

-Ahora un abrazo de amigos –dijo Ukyo.

-¡Qué!-exclamó Ryoga.

-¡Eso no! –dijo Ranma.

Las dos los miraron amenazantes. Se levantaron de mala gana de sus lugares. Apenas se abrazaron, dándose una ligera palmada en la espalda

-¡Qué amargados! –dijeron ambas chicas.

-Me parece imposible como una criatura tan dulce como Maya pueda ser hija de un sujeto como tú–comentó Ryoga -Es un encanto. Todo lo contrario a ti-

-Todos dicen que se parece a mí –dijo orgulloso.

-Para nada. Akane tiene que ver con que sea tan agradable, porque de ti no lo heredó-

-Pues tu hijo heredó todo de ti –respondió mordaz.

-Ya empezamos –amenazó algo molesto, pero su expresión cambió y sonrió levemente -¿Sabes una cosa? Creo que tu castigo será que mi hijo forme parte de tu familia-

-¿Qué?-dijo Ranma -Claro que no-pronunció con seguridad.

-Creo que a Maya no le desagrada tanto Takeo como piensas –comentó muy seguro Ryoga.

-¡En tus sueños!-exclamó -Además Maya es muy pequeña para pensar en eso –le dijo muy seguro Ranma.

-Aja-

-¡Te digo que no Ryoga!-

-¡Hombres!-exclamaron ambas mujeres al ver como discutían sus esposos.


	39. Chapter 39

-¡Papá! ¡Tengo sed! –gritó la pequeña que se encontraba con sus brazos apoyados sobre la cama.

-Espera un momento-dijo Ranma en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de Maya, interrumpiendo por unos segundos la llamada que atendía desde hacía rato -¿Por favor?-

-Dijiste eso hace mucho-dijo de forma lastimosa antes de dejar caer su barbilla en el colchón.

-Estoy atendiendo algo importante, ¿por favor?-le suplicó -En unos minutos estoy contigo-aseguró antes de que ella pudiera perderlo de vista.

La niña suspiró pesadamente. En verdad estaba sedienta. Se sentó en la cama, después bajo de esta y salió del cuarto. Su padre estaba hacia el final del pasillo casi entrando a su habitación hablando por teléfono con no sé quién. Fue hacia la cocina. Miró lado a lado buscando algo que beber. Observó una jarra de cristal encima de la mesa. Pensó un momento, su mamá siempre le había dicho que no tocará nada que fuera de vidrio, que cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con eso se lo pidiera a ella o un adulto pero en realidad tenía mucha sed y su papá parecía no terminar de hablar…

-Aja. Sí- -Pero si se pudiese hacer lo más pro-

¡CRASH!

– ¡MAYA!-fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, se olvidó de seguir atendiendo el teléfono y en cinco segundos se encontró en el lugar de donde provino el ruido. Lo que encontró fue a un montón de vidrios en regados en toda la cocina y a una niña muy asustada. Rápidamente se hizo paso entre los cristales, se puso a la altura de la niña, revisó su estado. Todo parecía normal -¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó al poner sus manos sobre sus hombros y ella sólo asintió. Suspiró aliviado, tranquilo durante unos instantes pero luego su expresión cambió: ¡En qué estabas pensando!-gritó desesperado -¡Te dije que me esperaras!-exclamó fuertemente. Sentía que la voz a punto de quebrarse pero hizo un gran esfuerzo en tragarse la presión que le estaba subiendo por la garganta. La niña no aguantó más y de sus ojos empezaron a salir lágrimas – ¡Cuando te diga algo, tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga, entiendes!-

-Ranma, ¿Qué está pasando? –se apareció su esposa en la entrada de la cocina -¿Qué esto? –preguntó exaltada. Caminó hacia ellos, haciendo a un lado los cristales hasta localizar el lugar donde estaban. Maya corrió hacia Akane -¿Estás bien?-preguntó la joven consternada poniéndose a su altura. Tocó instintivamente sus manos y brazos. La niña sólo se abrazó a su madre.

-No le pasó nada –dijo con algo de reserva al incorporarse, esperando la reacción de su esposa.

–Ranma, ¿Qué estás cuidando?-le reclamó furiosa -¿Cómo dejaste que esto pasará?- -¿Dónde estabas?-

-¡Le dije que me esperara! –exclamó.

-No puedes descuidarte ni un momento. Siempre tienes que estar alerta –le reprendió molesta -Mira lo que pasa en segundos-señaló el cristalizado piso, mientras no dejaba de abrazar a su sollozante hija.

-Maya…-intentó acercarse, pero la voz de Akane lo detuvo.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos –fue su resolución.

-Akane…-Yo…-intentó acercarse a la niña, pero ella hizo un movimiento con su mano –No es el momento-advirtió seria -Luego hablamos –le dijo antes de tomar en sus brazos a su hija y después desaparecieron de su vista.

* * *

-Ranma… es perfectamente normal –le dijo su amiga Ukyo de forma comprensiva a su amigo que se encontraba desanimado en la barra del restaurante.

-No Ukyo…-dijo desanimado -No hago nada bien -pensó en sus intentos fallidos como papá –Inclusive Ryoga es mejor que yo-

-Oh Ranma, era más que obvio que cuando me convirtiera en papá sería mejor que tú –comentó con presunción.

-Ryoga…-pronunció su nombre entre dientes Ukyo.

El joven se encogió en hombros y tomó asiento al lado de Ranma -¿Crees que los padres no se equivocan? –preguntó Ryoga a Ranma.

-Sé que se equivocan-respondió mirando a Ryoga -Sólo toma de ejemplo al mio –mencionó recordando a su padre. ¡Vaya! Seguiría su mismo destino, pensó negativo.

-Me refiero a que…-hizo una pausa antes de suspirar -Te contaré algo –comentó llamando la atención de Ranma -Una vez cometí la tontería de salir con Takeo en mis brazos cuando tenía tan sólo un año y medio-relató -Se me hizo tarde y para cuando me di cuenta ya había oscurecido. Fue una noche fresca de otoño… pescó un terrible resfriado por mi culpa… por creer que podía regresar sin dificultad –su confesión dejo a Ranma algo pensativo.

La castaña se decidió a hablar -Una vez lo perdí de vista. Fueron los diez minutos más horribles de mi vida -ahora fue el turno de la castaña -Estaba desesperada, hasta que a lo lejos lo vi venir hacia mí. Recuerdo que le grité tan fuerte y él se asustó. No debí haberlo hecho. Fue un descuido mio, él no tuvo la culpa-dijo de manera suave -Cometemos errores… y Akane ha cometido los suyos también-le dijo tomando ligeramente en señal de apoyo el brazo que él tenía puesto en la barra -No te desanimes-

-Es que… la forma en que me miró…-se calló al recordar la triste y asustada mirada de Maya.

-Aún te quiere –le aseguró -Estarán bien –afirmó con una sonrisa.

* * *

-Hey –saludó sonriendo levemente a Akane.

-Hey –sonrió ella.

-¿Cómo estás?- le dijo con suavidad y en seguida tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

-Bien, gracias-le contestó de igual manera -¿Cómo han estado? –preguntó sin soltar sus extremidades.

-Hemos estado bien-

-¿Ella está bien? –preguntó con interés.

-Sí. Está en su cuarto-sonrió, dándole confianza -Puedes subir-le sugirió.

-¿Estás segura?-preguntó indeciso -¿Querrá verme?-

-Ya te lo dije una y otra vez las veces que llamaste-le dijo con calidez antes de soltar sus manos -Anda, ve -sonrió.

-Toc, toc-dijo juguetón cuando tocó la puerta que se encontraba abierta –la niña volteó a verlo por un momento y después bajo la mirada concentrándose en lo que tenía en las manos, en una tenía un papel y en la otra un par de crayolas.

-¿Ya no le hablas tu papá? –preguntó con suavidad el joven al sentarse al lado de su hija -Pensé que éramos amigos- -¿Qué es esto? –le preguntó.

-Ah es un dibujo que hice –dijo con algo de reserva.

-Creo que es muy bonito –le dijo al observar el colorido dibujo -Muy lindo como tú-

-¿Ya no estás enojado conmigo?-

-Claro que no-comentó con suavidad –Perdóname –le dijo arrepentido y después la cargó en sus piernas -Es que cuando escuché ese sonido pensé… Pensé que algo malo te había pasado- -Me asusté… no pude controlarme-le dijo mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos-No volveré a hacerlo –le prometió -Te amo mucho… mucho –le confesó ¡Vaya! Era la primera vez que se lo decía y ni siquiera lo pensó cuando lo dijo…

-Te amo papá –dijo sincera Maya.

-¿Es en serio? –le preguntó incrédulo.

-Sí –contestó simple sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Por qué? –interrogó curioso.

-Porque sí-respondió simple con una sincera sonrisa.

* * *

-¡Cinco! –respondió alegre la niña que tenía Ranma en sus brazos.

-¿En serio? –le interrogó -Yo cumpliré veinticinco –le anunció con entusiasmo.

-¡Ya estás viejo! –exclamó.

-¡Oye! –reclamó juguetón.

-¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos? –llamó su atención Akane al entrar a la habitación y después tomó asiento en la cama a un lado de ello.

-Oh… sólo hablábamos que Maya cumplirá cinco años-explicó -Y haremos una gran fiesta…-le dijo animado.

-Ranma…-dijo con cautela debido a los sucesos que habían ocurrido con el comportamiento de Maya.

-Pero… sólo la haremos si se porta bien y si obedece cuando le dan una orden en la escuela y en casa-aclaró el chico de los cabellos azabaches -¿Puedes hacer eso? –preguntó el padre a su hija.

-¡Sí! –respondió entusiasta.

-Esperemos que así sea, porque ya falta poco –dijo él.

-Sí, ya casi-dijo ella -El nueve de noviembre –comentó con suavidad.

-¿Cuántos años tienes tú ma? –preguntó Maya curiosa a su madre.

-Veinticuatro –respondió.

-Pa cumplirá veinticinco-le anunció a Akane -¿Cuándo?-interrogó a Ranma

- Diciembre dieciséis –indicó a su hija

-Mi mamá el veintidós de marzo –hizo una pausa quedándose unos segundos pensativa -Falta mucho-

* * *

-¿En qué piensas? –preguntó Akane a Ranma quien estaba de pie mirando hacia el estanque en esa fresca noche.

-En todo –le dijo pensativo.

-¿Qué te pasa? –interrogó al ver su actitud.

-Akane lo lamento –se disculpó mientras la miraba.

-Ranma ya te disculpaste muchas veces, sólo dejem-

-No hablo de eso –la interrumpió.

-¿Entonces? –le preguntó sin comprender.

-Cuando Maya habló de nuestras edades, me sentí no sé… -hizo una pausa -Culpable-

-¿Culpable?-

-Akane, tienes veinticuatro años –mencionó con algo de seriedad.

-Tú también –le contestó sin saber muy a bien a que se refería con todo esto.

-Pronto no-

-Siempre te tomaste muy en serio el que eras mayor-hizo una pausa -Exageras, son sólo tres meses-

-Ahora siento que es mucho –le dijo con algo de pesadez.

-A ver, espera… ¿A qué te refieres?-

-Diecinueve años…-mencionó -Te arruiné la vida –dijo con culpa.

-¿Cómo? –dijo confundida.

-Tenías diecinueve años cuando…-

-Sí… tenía diecinueve…-hizo una pausa -Pero lo supe un poco después de cumplir los veinte -pronunció con pesadez recordando las circunstancias en las que se había enterado.

-Diecinueve años –repitió con el mismo tono.

-Ranma, ¿Qué tienes? –preguntó preocupada.

-Eras una niña –le dijo con seriedad.

-Éramos unos niños –hizo énfasis.

-Yo debí estar contigo –dijo apesadumbrado.

-Es imposible regresar atrás-dijo ella cuando lo miraba directo a sus hermosos ojos -Ya pasó. No es tu culpa –le aseguró sabiendo lo que estaba pensando en automático, haciéndole notar que ella sabía que confiaba en él y que si estuvo tanto tiempo lejos no lo había hecho a propósito y que ese no había su deseo.

-¿Sabes algo? –comentó llamando su atención -Aunque no pensaba mucho en ello-hizo una pausa -No lo sé… siempre en mi subconsciente pensé que cuando tuviéramos niños tendríamos…-

- ¿La edad que tenemos ahora?-completó lo que él pensaba -Nunca sabremos que hubiera pasado-le dijo y después lo tomó de la mano –No me arruinaste la vida –le dijo sincera -Eso nunca –le confesó al momento de mirarlo con intensidad ¿Cómo podría haberle arruinado la vida si había hecho posible que existiera Maya.

* * *

-¿A dónde deberíamos ir? –interrogó Ranma a su hija sobre el lugar a donde deberían ir a comer en ese gran centro comercial.

-No sé, pero un lugar donde haya cosas dulces –dijo entusiasta sin soltar la mano de su padre.

-No tan dulces –pronunció recordando el incidente que le había ocurrido a Akane con ella.

-Mmmm –musitó al recorrer con la mirada los establecimientos, pero no pudo hacerlo más debido a que una voz chillona tremendamente familiar lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Nihao Ranma! –se pudo escuchar a lo lejos.

* * *

Notas: ¿Quién apareció de nuevo? xD Gracias por los comentarios del capítulo pasado a Kikko, Mitzu Akari, sofii brindis, susyakane, CrisSs-LunaBell y Jacquesita Saotome.

¡Por favor dejen review!

¡Nos leemos pronto! :D


	40. Chapter 40

-¡Nihao Ranma!- saludó una chillona voz.

-¿Shampoo?-se dio la vuelta y vio a una chica en un vestido chino de tonalidad rojo. Estaba casi exactamente igual que la última vez que la vio… excepto por algo… a su lado iba un niño de cabello negro más o menos de la edad de su hija.

-¡Nihao Ranma!-volvió a saludar con alegría -¡Me alegra tanto verte!-exclamó y lo abrazó efusivamente como acostumbraba en sus años adolescentes.

-¡Saotome!-escuchó el grito enfadado de un hombre.

-¿Mousse? –pronunció al ver al joven miope.

-¡Oye! –escuchó exclamar a Maya. La niña hacía a un lado al niño que no dejaba de agarrarle un mechón de su largo cabello. Estaba a punto de poner a ese mocoso en su lugar, pero una furiosa voz lo interrumpió.

-¿Cómo te atreves a seguir cortejando a mi esposa? -le demandó furioso a un adorno de publicidad que estaba al lado de Ranma.

-¿Esposa? –pronunció extrañado. ¿Esos dos se habían casado?

La chica dejo de abrazar a Ranma y avanzó a donde se encontraba su esposo-Tranquilo–le aseguró coqueta -La costumbre –dijo y después lo tomó del brazo, cosa que el chico aceptó encantado y puso cara de bobo.

-¿Están casados? –preguntó con sorpresa.

-Muy casados –dijo, poniendo su mano posesivo alrededor de la cintura de su esposa.

-Wow- ¿Mousse lo había conseguido? Eso sí que era algo inesperado -¿Viven aquí? No los había visto –dijo no muy entusiasmado ¿Por qué tuvo que volver a verlos?

-Acabamos de regresar –respondió la chica.

-¡Quítate!-la niña le dio un empujón y se alejó del pequeño que no dejaba de atosigarla, refugiándose detrás de la pierna de su papá.

-¡Mousse controla a tu hijo!-exclamó Ranma-¿Por qué le sorprendía? Si era hijo de esos dos sujetos.

-No seas tan efusivo con ella –advirtió Shampoo -Al menos no aún –le guiño un ojo a su pequeño hijo -¡Vaya! ¿Y tú quién eres?- preguntó curiosa. Le ofreció una mano a la niña y esta la aceptó acercándose más a la joven mujer que después se puso a la altura de la pequeña-Esos ojos solo los he visto en una parte-dijo sonriente.

-Déjame ver—dijo Mousse que se ajustaba los anteojos.

-¡Qué hermosa eres! –dijo encantada y después la abrazó fuerte.

-Ah, pero mira nada más que tenemos aquí –pronunció Mousse cuando al fin pudo ver de cerca a Maya.

Shampoo dejo de abrazarla -¿Cómo te llamas preciosa? –le preguntó mientras se dedicaba a mirarla embelesada.

-Soy Maya-

-Maya. Qué lindo nombre-dijo con dulzura mientras le acariciaba unos de los largos y suaves mechones de cabello negro.

-¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó con curiosidad a la mujer que se había tomado tantas confianzas con ella.

-Una persona muy especial-dijo a la pequeña que se encontraba desde hace unos instantes muy entretenida observando la piedra de su collar- ¿Te gusta?- preguntó a la niña y esta sólo asintió. La joven se quitó la pieza y la puso en su cuello -Te pareces tanto a tu papá –pronunció embriagada de ver la belleza de la criatura -Creo que le agradas a Xiao –comentó al momento de mirar a su hijo.

- Pues a mi no me agrada él –respondió cuando observó al empalagoso niño un instante y le hizo una mueca de disgusto. Después se concentró de nuevo en la brillante piedra.

-Eres igual a él –dijo Shampoo recordando sus años de adolescencia cuando solía perseguir a su antiguo amor y como eso se volvía a repetir. Sin embargo sólo debía de ser la poca familiaridad que tenía con su hijo. Ella se encargaría de cambiar ese pequeño inconveniente, pensaba calculadora. La pequeña alzó la mirada y observó detenidamente a la joven por un instante.

-Qué bonita eres -pronunció con una sonrisa la niña.

-Gracias –respondió la bella chica alegre con su habitual tono meloso.

-Pero mi mami lo es más -dijo inocente la pequeña a la mujer cuya sonrisa se desdibujo de sus rostro al escuchar eso.

-No cabe duda que eres hija de él -dijo aburrida –En fin, me alegra tanto que no seas como tu madre –dijo con gusto mientras acariciaba la cabecita azabache -Aun no entiendo que viste en ella-dijo mientras miraba de soslayo a Ranma y se ponía de pie -Ya que todavía existe una deuda de honor, creo ya lo tenemos arreglado –pronunció mientras miraba a su hijo y a Maya.

-Sí que sí querida –dijo satisfecho, no es que le agradará ser familia de Saotome, pero ¿Por qué no? La niña parecía agradable y muy bonita y aparentemente a su hijo le estaba simpatizando mucho ya que no dejaba de mirarla.

-¡Óiganme!-exclamó Ranma al captar lo que insinuaba Shampoo -¡Ni lo piensen! –gritó indignado Ranma. ¿Qué estaban pensando ese par de locos? Si apenas había solucionado lo de Takeo, ¡Ahora esto! ¡Era el colmo! -_Vete acostumbrando Ranma, después de todo es tu hija_ –pensó egocéntrico por un momento hasta que la voz de su sentido común habló otra vez -¡No!- ¡Qué tonterías estaba pensando?-

-Me alegra tanto que seamos familia-

-¿Eres mi tía o algo? –preguntó no comprendiendo lo que quería decirle. ¿Cómo podía formar parte de su familia si hasta el día de hoy la había visto por primera vez?

-Algo parecido. Muy pronto estaremos emparentadas le anunció complacida -¿No estás feliz?-

-¿Es cierto? ¿Cómo, papá?-preguntó curiosa e inocente.

-¡No los escuches!—dijo -¡Están desvariando!- y luego cargo a su hija en sus brazos -Par de locos-masculló.

-¡Adiós! –la niña se despidió con su mano de la joven.

-¡Adiós preciosa! –correspondió el saludo con efusividad -¡Te veremos después! –gritó y luego perdió de vista a padre e hija -Qué hermosa niña-comentó a su esposo.

-Tengo que admitirlo me agrada mucho esa niña para que sea nuestra futura nuera. Hasta que al fin Saotome hizo algo bien-hizo una pausa-Tenemos que empezar a organizar ese matrimonio-

-De eso ni te quepa la menor duda –dijo muy segura -¿Te gusta tu novia Xiao? –preguntó a su pequeño.

-¡Sí! –respondió efusivamente el niño.

* * *

-¿Quiénes eran?-preguntó a su padre que la sentaba en la silla de aquella mesa de aquel café restaurante al que habían ingresado.

-Viejos conocidos –dijo con poco interés.

-Buenas tardes, soy Yushiko –saludó con mucha amabilidad una mujer de aproximadamente veintiocho años a ambos y puso la carta en sus respectivos sitios.

-Buenas tardes -respondió –Y bueno, ¿Qué quieres comer?-

-¡Pastel de chocolate! –dijo en automático.

-Maya, es algo tarde para comer eso –le dijo con ojos serios.

-Mmm… está bien –dijo derrotada y se puso a observar el ilustrado menú -¡Ah!-¡Pastel de queso! –señaló entusiasta la fotografía del pastel con cubierta de zarzamora.

-¡Pastel de queso será! –pronunció con el mismo entusiasmo.

-¿Puedo tomar su orden? –preguntó la hostess, mirando fijamente a Ranma, cosa que lo puso algo incomodo.

-Pastel de queso para la niña y una bebida de vainilla –trató de responder simple y no tomarle tanta importancia a esa mujer –Y yo…-mencionó ¿Qué tan pequeños son los panques?-preguntó mirando el menú.

-De tamaño regular –respondió en un tono sumamente dulce.

-Que sean tres panques –respondió tan sólo eso. En realidad no tenía mucha hambre.

-Sí que tiene buen apetito ¿Hace ejercicio?-

-Algo –dijo cortante. La actitud de la mujer ya estaba poniendo nervioso ¿Por qué siempre le pasaba eso?

-Se nota –dijo antes de barrerlo con la mirada de arriba abajo -¿De tomar?-

-Ah…-hundió su mirada en la carta -Los panques los querría con…-

-¿Café? –sugirió con amabilidad sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-Sí, ¿por qué no? -dijo algo apresurado. En verdad deseaba que terminara de tomar la orden.

-De acuerdo, sería pastel de queso con zarzamora y leche de vainilla para su hermanita…-dijo mientras anotaba la orden.

-No, no, no-interrumpió a la hostess, esta vez mirándola, haciendo un ligero movimiento negativo con su cabeza -Es mi hija-le aclaró.

-¿En serio? –dijo algo exagerada -Debió haber sido todo un adolescente cuando se convirtió en papá –comentó sonriéndole –Es usted tan joven-

–Mi papá va a cumplir veinticinco –comentó la niña.

-No me diga-exclamó sonriendo –dijo algo coqueta –Aun así aparenta un par de años menos. Debe ser toda esa actividad que lo mantiene así-

-Mi mamá tiene veinticuatro años –comentó con inocencia Maya a la mujer, cuya expresión se descompuso un poco al escuchar eso.

-En seguida…- dijo casi atragantándose -Les traen la orden –completó antes de retirarse.

-Gracias –sonrió a su pequeña.

-¿Por qué? –dijo extrañada. El joven sólo siguió sonriendo. Ella se encogió en hombros y se puso a juguetear con el collar que le habían regalado -Esa señora puso la misma cara que todos ponen cuando mamá les dice a otros señores que es mi mamá –comentó sin dejar de ver la brillante piedra.

-¿Eso pasa muy seguido? –preguntó cautelosamente.

-Aja –respondió simple antes de volver a enfocar su vista en el bonito jade que le habían obsequiado. Tenía el seño fruncido mientras pensaba con celos en la cantidad de soquetes que le habían coqueteado a Akane en los últimos cinco años.

* * *

En la cocina, bebiendo una humeante tasa de café Akane revisaba la correspondencia que apenas había sacado del buzón. Pagos, recibos, un ejemplar de la revista mensual de medicina y… ¿Un sobre? –Observó el objeto, era un sobre de tamaño moderado, en color beige… -¿Sr. Y Sra. Saotome?-frunció el seño extrañada al leer hacia quienes estaba dirigido. Pocas personas sabían lo de Ranma ¿Quién había enviado esto? ¿Sería una equivocación? ¿O… - Rápidamente lo abrió y encontró una tarjeta, la cual empezó a leer… y suspiró con pesadez al ver de qué se trataba… pero no comprendía una cosa…

-Hola Akane –saludó Nabiki.

-Nabiki –dijo en tono neutro.

-Oh, ¿ya llegó tu invitación?-comentó al ver el sobre que su hermana tenía en sus manos -Pensé que nunca llegaría, no te imaginas cuántas quejas de parte de mis amistades-

-¿Tienes que ver con esto? –preguntó con el seño fruncido.

-Akane, Kuno y yo somos miembros del comité. Este también es nuestro evento -le anunció-Ustedes forman parte de mi lista de invitados-

-Ah… -la chica se sintió un poco aliviada, por un momento había pensado que Hiroto formaba parte de eso.

- Será en noviembre quince. No tardarán mucho para que te llamen y confirmen su asistencia-

-¿Quién dijo que asistiríamos? –pronunció con molestia.

-¿No piensan hacerlo? –preguntó -Akane, es uno de los eventos del año –dijo con presunción.

-¿Ah sí?-pronunció en tono irónico -Pues esto es lo que opino de tu evento-pronunció segura y después rompió la invitación hasta hacerla pedacitos.

-Tú te lo pierdes –dijo con ojos serios al ver la acción que había hecho su hermana.

-Pues no creo perderme de algo que valga la pena –respondió con seguridad antes de verla abandonar la cocina.

* * *

-Aquí está su orden –comentó con amabilidad el mesero que dejaba en la mesa un plato con pastel de queso con la cubierta con un couli de tonalidad purpureo, en el lugar de Maya, la cual inmediatamente comenzó a comer con el tenedor que tenía al lado de su brazo.

-Gracias –dijo Ranma al recibir lo que había ordenado –Si necesitan algo más sólo llamen- comentó el mesero antes de retirarse dejando a padre e hija solos.

-¿Qué quieres hacer después? –preguntó entusiasta él.

-No sé, ¿tú qué quieres hacer?-dijo y luego se talló con el revés de su mano su rostro, gesto que se le hizo adorable al joven -¿Quieres?-preguntó, antes de estornudar y haber hecho su rostro a un lado cubriéndose la boca con su mano.

-Mmmm…-lo pensó un momento observando el pastel -No gracias- sonrió y después le ofreció una servilleta a la niña, la cual ella aceptó.

– ¿Por qué no? –preguntó ella.

-A decir verdad esa salsa de zarzamora se ve ligeramente roja, tal vez contenga algún tipo de fruto rojo –comentó antes de darle un sorbo a su café.

-¿Y eso qué tiene? - preguntó, mientras se rascaba de arriba abajo el brazo.

-Probablemente tiene fresa-

-¿Fresa?-preguntó desconcertada e inmediatamente dejo de comer poniendo el tenedor sobre el plato.

-Tuve una mala experiencia con la fresa –comentó al momento de darle un sorbo a la taza antes de enfocar su vista otra vez en Maya -Cuando era niño tuve un salpullido terrible –se quedó pasmado un momento -Como el tuyo-dijo esto ultimo exhalando desconcertado al ver unas pequeñas manchas rosas en el rostro de la niña.

* * *

-Debí saber que era alérgica –decía de forma lastimosa a su esposa en la sala de la casa.

-¿Cómo podías saberlo? –le respondió -Yo debí habértelo dicho. Pudo haber pasado antes-pronunció avergonzada ante su descuido.

-¿Akane, tienes más té para tu suegro? Este ya se enfrió–interrumpió alzando su taza, sin despegar la vista del televisor.

-Estamos en medio de una conversación importante, ¿te importa? –comentó enojado a su padre, el cual ni siquiera parecía haberlo escuchado.

Suspiró cansado al ver las acciones de su padre y después se volvió a su esposa de nuevo -Debí haberte preguntado –le contrarió aceptando según él lo que era su culpa.

-No tienes nada que ver en esto. Me descuidé- suspiró-Lo olvidé por completo ¿En qué estoy pensando? –se recriminó su descuido.

-Ya está hecho –mencionó con pesadez -Supuestamente era pastel de zarzamora. De hecho lo era, aunque noté un color algo rojizo en esa jalea –explicó -Debería ir a ponerlos en su lugar ahora-comentó con el seño fruncido.

-Ranma, no exageres. Ya está bajo control. Le di algo de medicina-comentó pensando en su durmiente hija. Sólo la enfermedad y el medicamento la ponían a dormir en el día -Supongo que Maya nació predispuesta para sufrir de la alergia –pensó en lo que recién le había confesado su esposo -¿Tú alérgico?-

-Claro que fue alérgico a las fresas –contestó con efusividad su suegro, metiéndose en la conversación que parecía ignorar –Aún recuerdo a ese niño llorón quejándose por la picazón-se burló -Ja,ja,ja,ja!-

-¡Fue porque no se te ocurrió comprarme medicina para bajar esa alergia! –dijo furioso a su padre que se quedó por un momento inmóvil. Tomó el vaso del que estaba bebiendo en sí mismo, transformándose en el enorme panda, el cual salió perezosamente de la sala para encontrar un lugar en donde no lo juzgaran tanto.

Cuando estuvieron solos Akane se decidió a hablar -Eres el hombre más sano que conozco. Aún me cuenta trabajo creerlo ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? -preguntó -Siempre decías que no te gustaban-

-Sólo paso cuando era niño. Ya no lo soy –corrigió con seriedad.

-¿Por qué te pones así? –cuestionó al ver sus actitud – ¿Por qué siempre quieres parecer invencible?-

-Tal vez quiero que tú me veas así –dijo mirándola con intensidad.

* * *

-Veamos como va esta hinchazón- dijo al momento de sentarse en la cama al lado de su hija. Examinó con sus manos el rostro de la niña -Sonrió al ver que la erupción casi a punto de desaparecer. Subió las mangas del delgado suéter de la pequeña, revisando los brazos –Nada- todo estaba en orden –Suspiró en paz. Abrazó a la dueña de sus desvelos, la cargó poniéndola en regazo. Besó continuamente la mejilla de Maya provocando la risa de esta y como la contagiaba a ella. Volvió a suspirar y colocó ligeramente su cabeza sobre la de su hija, aspirando el espeso cabello negro. ¿Por qué te pareces tanto a tu papá? ¿Por qué? –Se preguntaba alegre en sus pensamientos –Acarició la espesa mata de cabellos azabaches que tanto le recordaban a Ranma. Cuando estaba por acomodar en su lugar un mechón, notó que algo se encontraba entre los cabellos de la niña.

-¿Qué es eso que tienes ahí?-preguntó curiosa al ver una especie de hilo alrededor del cuello de la pequeña–Lo tomó entre sus manos y vio el objeto que colgaba de aquel hilo -¿Quién te lo dio?-preguntó acariciando el jade del collar.

-Una señora-

-¿Una señora?-preguntó antes de quitarle el collar a Maya y sostenerlo en sus manos-¿Dónde la conociste?-

-Cuando papá me llevó a pasear- -Creo que es su amiga-

-¿Su amiga?-pronunció con cautela.

-Era una señora muy bonita –le respondió sonriente recordando a la mujer que le había hecho tanta fiesta.

-¿Una señora muy bonita?-pronunció con preocupación -¿Una señora? ¿Bonita?-interrogó con algo de inquietud -¿Era una señora mayor… como tu abuelita? –sugirió, a pesar de que eso era poco probable.

-No, era una señora así como tú o como mi tía Ukyo-

-¿Qué?-preguntó intranquila y algo dentro de ella comenzó a aflorar, algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, ese sentimiento de enfado e inseguridad. Celos.

-Su nombre era algo… -se quedó pensativa -Algo como jabón-

-Shampoo-pronunció su nombre con desdén.

-¡Sí!-

-Shampoo está aquí-dijo entre dientes –Y tu papá la vio- ¡Ese descarado de Ranma jamás cambia! ¡Hmmmmph!-pensó sumamente enfada la joven.

-Sí-respondió -Su hijo es ewwww-pronunció haciendo una mueca.

-¿Su hijo?-preguntó con interés -¿Esa señora tenía esposo?-

-Sí, tenía unos anteojos muy grandes -

Shampoo y… ¿Mousse? Era lo más seguro, aunque sonara extraño –Ah ¿Y qué te dijo esa señora?-

-Me dijo que era bonita y que me parecía mucho a mi papá –le respondió contenta.

-_Seguramente está muy alegre por ello_ –pensaba molesta. Esa mujer no se rendía. No sólo trato de quitarle a su prometido en el pasado. Ahora también quería ganarse a su hija.

-¿Qué más hizo esa ga…ga… ga… señora?-

-Abrazó a papá-

-¡Lo abrazó!-exclamó sorpresivamente Akane y enseguida se escuchó un sonoro ¡CRACK! que hizo sobresaltar a ambas.

-¡Ma!-exclamó -Lo quebraste-dijo al ver el jade casi pulverizado en la palma de la mano de su madre.

-Mi amor ¡Lo siento!- dijo al ver la expresión de la niña -¿Qué había hecho?- pero aunque inconscientemente había quebrado la piedra, se alegraba de haberlo hecho -El regalo de esa mujer linda se quebró – ¿Qué te parece si yo te doy uno mejor?-sugirió alegre a lo cual la niña correspondió con una sonrisa -¿Te acuerdas de mi collar, el que tanto te gusta? –Más valía alejar todo lo que se le relacionara con Shampoo antes de que se metiera ahí de nuevo y comenzará a desordenar todo.

* * *

-¿Nos vamos? –sugirió el joven de los ojos azules a su esposa que estaba sentada en la sala. Si querían llegar a ver esa función de cine, más valía que salieran ya.

-Hmmm –

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó.

-Nada –respondió cortante.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando ahora? ¿Cuál es el problema? –preguntó al ver la actitud molesta de su esposa.

-El problema es que ciertas personas regresan a hacer de las suyas y no me lo dices –respondió.

-Ah… -Ya sabía a donde iba a aquello –_Prepárate Ranma_- se mentalizaba por dentro para la gran explosión que estaba por venir.

-Maya me dijo que conoció a cierta señora, cuyo nombre alude a un tipo de jabón –comentó con seriedad a su esposo.

-Jejeje –río nerviosamente –Shampoo- conociendo ya el motivo del mal humor de su esposa -La vimos en el centro comercial, gran cosa-

-Gran cosa-masculló.

-¡Hey!-exclamó -¿Por qué te pones así?-

-Por nada –se puso de pie.

-¿Estás celosa? –le preguntó estando frente a frente.

-¡No! –exclamó.

-¡Claro que lo estás! –le acusó burlón.

-¡Y lo disfrutas! ¡Cierto! –confesó lastimosamente.

Se sorprendió al escucharla aceptar que estaba celosa –Akane –la tomó del brazo.

-Quítate –se soltó del agarre.

-Te he dicho que te ves muy linda esta noche –de nuevo la tomó ahora en un abrazó.

-¡Ranma! –dijo molesta.

-Shh, ¿Por qué te enfadas por alguien como Shampoo?-

-Hmmm-Sólo la mención de su nombre le provocaba dolor de estomago.

-Tú eres más bonita que ella –le dijo. Shampoo era muy atractiva eso era cierto, pero nunca la consideró más que eso. En cambio Akane era hermosa.

-Sí, como no –se sintió sonreír al escuchar su negativa. La conocía tan bien que sabía que diría algo como eso. Siempre era el mismo cuento.

-Que sí –le contradijo -Inclusive tu hija se lo dijo-

Su expresión se suavizó al escuchar eso -¿De verdad? –

-Aja-

-¿En serio se le dijo en su cara? –preguntó con una media sonrisa.

-Sí-

-Ojalá lo hubiese visto-dijo sonriendo ahora ampliamente.

-Akane –pronunció al ver como se estaba tomando lo que le había dicho.

-¿Qué? –le pregunto de forma lastimosa. ¿Acaso no podía disfrutar de esos momentos?

-Creo que no deberías preocuparte por una mujer sin importancia como Shampoo-

-Es sólo que…-calló, al pensar en esa chica que tanto malestar le había causado y que ahora seguía causándole.

Sabes que no me interesa nadie más que tú-le confesó mirándola muy de cerca -Siempre ha sido así-

-Lo sé –aceptó lo que él le decía -¿Y que dijo esa bruja?-preguntó molesta -¿Qué está haciendo por aquí?-

-Al parecer ella y Mousse pretenden quedarse con su hijo aquí-

-No es cierto… –dijo fastidiada. Tener que soportar a Shampoo otra vez, pensó que se había librado de ella cuando de repente un día los chinos habían desparecido sin dejar rastro alguno -Me parece que a Maya no le agrado el niño. Creo que es mejor así. Imagínate tener a Shampoo por aquí-

-Ahh… mmm…-

-¿Qué te pasa? –le interrogó.

-Bueno, puesto que Shampoo no pudo casarse conmigo y existe una supuesta deuda… ella pensó que su hijo y…-

-¡NO!-exclamó cuando comprendió hacia donde iba el joven y se separaba bruscamente de él -¡Absolutamente no! ¿Estás de acuerdo con ellos? ¡Eres un inconsc-

-¡Claro que no estoy de acuerdo! –la interrumpió -Pero ya sabes como es y no va a dejar de fastidiar-

-¡Pues que se vaya consiguiendo otra candidata! ¡No es posible! ¡No! –exclamó -Pensé que ya nos habíamos librado de ella— ¡Es una…! –Arghh-

-Shhh –la tomó de nuevo en sus brazos.

-No quiero que irrumpa en nuestras vidas –lamentó Akane.

-Akane…-

-¿Porque tenía que agradarle a tu hija? No cabe duda que de tal padre tal hija –se quejó frunciendo el seño.

-Estás celosa de los afectos de Maya. Pero si eres su mamá-hizo una pausa -¿No me dijiste algo parecido a mí?-

-Maya es mía, sólo mía –dijo de forma lastimosa al momento de acomodarse mejor en su pecho.

-Y también es mía –le aclaró antes de poner su barbilla en la cabeza de ella y aspiraba las suaves hebras de su cabello.

* * *

Notas: ¡Un nuevo cap! Ojalás les haya gustado. Gracias sofii brindis, zabdiiiii-62 y Mi55 5tarFir3 por sus comentarios.

¡Espero que dejen sus reviews, por favor!

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	41. Chapter 41

La pareja conformada por el matrimonio Saotome se encontraba en el dichoso cine al que irían a ver la película a la que por cierto llegarían tarde de su improvisada cita en la fila de la dulcería, mientras esperaban Akane hablaba por su teléfono celular.

-¿Que todavía está despierta?- -No tengas consideraciones sólo porque ella dice que está visitando a su primo. Esa niña tiene batería para todavía buen rato y más estando con su amigo-sentenció y luego escuchó la risa de su cuñado acompañada de una juguetona reprensión -No soy exagerada, ¿tengo o no razón?-hizo una pausa -En serio ya siento demasiada vergüenza que hayan accedido a cuidarla, pero bueno ya sabemos que cuando se trata de las ocurrencias de tu persistente concuño no tienes otra opción-

-¡Oye! –replicó Ranma.

Retiró el aparato de su rostro un instante -Te lo mereces por tu repentina idea de salir y hacer planes por tu cuenta -¡Qué imprudencia! ¿Cómo se le ocurrió pedir ese favor a la familia de Kasumi? -_Ranma eres un inconsciente_-

-Un tipo quiere hacer algo amable y esto es lo que obtiene –masculló por lo bajo.

-Gracias de nuevo. Les encargo eso de Maya, por favor, adiós –presionó el botón para colgar y por unos segundos se quedó observando con aprensión la pantalla de este.

-Akane, nunca dejas tu trabajo de mamá –le anunció la voz de él. Ella alzo la mirada para verlo, con rostro serio –Tener un niño no es un trabajo de medio tiempo –respondió con seriedad antes de guardar su teléfono en su bolso y sacar su cartera.

-No quise decir eso –sólo lo había dicho para que relajara. Esta mujer se tomaba todo a mal -Sabes que no pienso así- -Me preocupo de igual forma que tú-

-Claro que lo sé. Si eres el hombre que pensó que un niño como Takeo era una amenaza para su hija-

-Creí que ya habíamos olvidado eso –mencionó y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, se vio interrumpido por el empleado de la dulcería ya que había llegado su turno.

-Hola. Bienvenidos, ¿qué desean llevar? –mencionó el joven encargado.

-Sólo una soda por favor –anunció ella.

-¿Sólo eso? –preguntó Ranma.

-Sí, no tengo humor de nada–sacó la correspondiente cantidad de su cartera y pagó el importe.

-¿Por qué haces esto? –preguntó herido al ver su acción. Ni siquiera pagarle eso le iba a permitir.

-Aquí todo el mundo hace lo que se le da la gana, ¿no? –dijo y en seguida tomó la bebida y se encaminó hacia la sala.

El chico sólo frunció el ceño con molestia -¿Vienes?-le preguntó Akane -Creí que querías ver una película –sonrió cínica antes de abrir la puerta donde se proyectaba la dichosa cinta, a lo que el molesto muchacho no tuvo más remedio que entrar también. Si quería guerra, eso le daría pensó y sonrió maliciosamente.

* * *

-¿Qué le había hecho ella a él?- Se preguntaba Nodoka Saotome mientras observaba la oscura noche desde su venta -No entendía la razón por la cual su hijo se había presentado a sus amigos y familia, excepto a ella. Genma le había dicho que lo había visto y cuando le preguntó que había mencionado sobre ella, que si le había mandado a decir algo, la respuesta había sido total silencio. ¿A qué se debía? ¿Le guardaba algún rencor? ¿Porque lo había dejado ir cuando era pequeño? ¿En serio tenía ese resentimiento contra ella? ¿Qué otra explicación había? No recordaba haberse enfadado con él o hacer algo que a él le molestase antes de que partiera… Tal vez era eso… tal vez no lo había perdonado del todo…

* * *

-Vaya, parece interesante –anunció Ranma en referencia al filme.

-La protagonista es china –respondió mordaz Akane.

-Cierto. Es muy linda-

-Mira eso lo notaste –mencionó con falsa alegría.

-Todas ellas lo son-

-Supongo que viste mucho por allá-

-La chica de China, parece mucho más lista que las de Japón. Al menos se da cuenta cuando esos soquetes la pretenden –le dijo sin despegar la vista de la pantalla a la chica que no tardo en molestarse inmediatamente y cuando estaba a punto de replicar un sujeto interrumpió sus intenciones.

-¿Pueden callarse? –les ordenó un sujeto algo fastidiado de la fila de atrás, junto con la molesta mirada de otros asistentes sobre ellos. No era la primera vez que se les había sorprendido hablando, claro siendo ellos se sustituye ese verbo por el de discutir.

-Mira lo que hiciste –le anunció ella con molestia.

-¿Lo que yo hice? –le replicó.

-Mejor cierra la boca –amenazó.

-¿Por qué haría eso? –respondió burlonamente.

-¿Por qué no lo haces? –dijo ya molesta

-No tengo por qué –dijo alegre.

-Si siguen, tendrán que irse –una fastidiada mujer que se encontraba a unos cuantos asientos de los suyos les anunció.

-Cállate ya –advirtió Akane al sentir las enfadadas miradas de los asistentes sobre ellos.

-No quiero –replicó con una cínica sonrisa que la hizo enfurecer más, sin embargo sus acciones fueron todo lo contrario, ya que volvió su rostro hacia la pantalla y no hubo más replica por parte de él. Unos veinte minutos más tarde a Ranma se le ocurrió retirar la bebida que se encontraba en el lado del asiento de Akane.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –le preguntó en voz baja con el ceño algo fruncido.

-Ni siquiera la has probado, deja que por lo menos alguien sea feliz-

-A veces pienso que disfrutas mucho el hecho de hacerme enojar –dijo ella casi con desesperación. Sólo ÉL podría sacarla de quicio de tal manera. Ante su declaración, el joven volteo su rostro hacia ella, acción que la puso algo nerviosa. Se acercó lentamente, provocando se le acelerara el corazón. La tomó de la mejilla y la miró intensamente un instante y susurró por lo bajo algo que sólo podía escuchar ella -Porque es muy fácil hacerlo –sentenció con aire algo seductor y antes de que ella pudiera decir otra cosa, capturó sus labios en un beso que la dejo inmóvil por unos segundos… sólo unos segundos ya que luego correspondió como era debido, dejándose llevar, probando su sabor una y otra vez…

-¡Largo ya! –los interrumpió la voz furiosa de varios espectadores.

-¿Eh? –fue la reacción de ambos al separarse y antes de colorearse instantáneamente y cayeran en cuenta que estaban en una fila muy visible, en las butacas del centro, además que extrañamente el hecho de haberse callado no había dejado que los asistentes les quitaran del todo la vista de encima.

-¡Por qué no empezaron por ahí! ¡VAYANSE! –ordenó el tipo que les había hecho la advertencia inicialmente.

-¡Ay no puede ser!–dijo ella avergonzada antes de levantarse de su asiento, enseguida el joven la siguió por donde ella había abandonado el lugar.

-¡Akane! –llamó a su nombre, a la joven que se encontraba unos pasos delante de él -Pensé que ya habías olvidado el asunto de Shampoo-

-Y yo que habías olvidado lo de Hiroto-

-No me menciones a Kishaba, que ya estoy harto- suspiró y luego su mirada se suavizó -Akane, por favor-

Ella suspiró pesadamente, antes de hablar -Lo siento –hizo una pausa -Creo que…-intentó disculparse por el mal humor que traía desde que habían salido de la casa y que ella había sido la primera en iniciar esta incomoda escena.

-No te disculpes-hizo una pausa -Creo que di las cosas por sentado. Tal vez no fue buena idea invitarte a salir de improviso… e involucrar a Tofu y a Kasumi en esto tampoco lo fue –dijo con aprensión.

-Pienso que ese es el menor de los problemas…No evadas lo que en verdad es el asunto aquí… sólo para que no me moleste-

-De acuerdo. Discutamos eso-hizo una breve pausa -Akane, me llena de malestar Hiroto. No eres la única que tiene un problema con los celos-hizo otra pausa-Sin embargo creo que el asunto inmediato ahora es Shampoo –desde que se había enterado acerca de su regreso el día de hoy eso no había dejado de molestarla -Lo único que quiero que hagas es que olvides Shampoo de una vez –enfatizó severamente. Si esto iba a pasar cada vez que esa mujer apareciera…

-No es tan fácil…-dijo aprensiva -Es que…-

-¿Qué? –preguntó

-Shampoo… me trae horribles recuerdos…-

-Akane…-

-Recuerdos, peleas entre tú y yo…-

-Akane, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-requirió él a lo que ella respondió asintiendo levemente con la cabeza -¿Crees que Shampoo es una mujer especial de algún modo? –antes de que pudiera responder -Espera, quitemos esa palabra, porque en verdad si es una persona muy peculiar… es decir pero no en un sentido muy positivo. Bueno, ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir? –dijo al mientras ponía su brazo sobre su cuello, algo incomodo.

-Creo que comprendo –sonrió levemente ante su incapacidad de decir las cosas.

Se acercó unos pasos más hacia donde estaba ella -¿Crees que pueda inspirar algo en mí? ¿No te he dicho ya eso muchas veces? ¿Para qué querría estar con una necia como Shampoo cuando tengo una mujer enfrente de mí? –le dijo con total honestidad, intentando de sonar lo más convincente que pudiese para que ella por fin se quitara esas tonterías de la cabeza y entendiera lo especial que ella, su esposa era para él

-…-

–No sé cuáles son tus temores, la mujer en cuestión ni siquiera es tan bonita –le dijo mientras acariciaba con una mano su lozano y bello rostro –Quien sabe que habrá debajo de todo ese maquillaje –le dijo con suavidad. Estaba consciente que en parte él había contribuido a que ella tuviera ese malestar cada vez que se trataba el tema de la amazona –suspiró y la tomó de la cintura, acercándola a él, quedando sus rostros muy juntos -Y ¿sabes algo más?-le dijo con dulzura.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó con el mismo tono.

-Pienso que ella siempre estuvo asustada de ti-

-Ranma…-

-Siempre tuviste la capacidad de hacer de su vida un completo infierno –le anunció con una sonrisa llena de complicidad. Esas palabras eran tan ciertas, todo el que conociese las trampas, trucos y fechorías de Shampoo, sabían que estas siempre habían fracasado debido a que nunca pudo vencer a Akane.

-Eres tan dulce, ¿lo sabías? –mencionó con ternura.

-Sí–sonrió egocéntrico -Olvidémonos de esta loca salida -la acercó a él y puso su brazo sobre su hombro, caminando hacia la salida del establecimiento sin dejar de sonreír -¿A dónde ire –se vio interrumpida ya que cuando había alzado la mirada él había aprovechado ese momento al robarle un pequeño beso.

-Uno, no es suficiente –dijo risueño –Habían sido semanas de no compartir un beso. Todo esto porque habían quedado que se tomarían las cosas con calma y era mejor hacerlo de esa forma -¿Por qué no buscamos un lugar para cenar? –Sugirió antes de que no pudiese resistir la tentación y otro arrebato como el que había pasado en la sala ocurriese de nuevo, sin embargo no por ello perdonaría un inocente beso de despedida –Vamos –dijo ella con una sonrisa y siguieron caminando sin soltarse uno al otro.

-Oye, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-Adelante-

-¿Eso en tu cabello es goma de mascar? –preguntó ella al joven.

-Espero que no –respondió su esposo con la mayor tranquilidad que pudo.

* * *

Notas: Lo sé mis actualizaciones han sido muy lentas u_u Lo siento. ¡Lo bueno es que por fin hubo un nuevo capítulo! :P Me gustó mucho escribirlo y regresar a la comedia :D

También el que haya incluido a Nodoka en este capítulo, porque no la he olvidado y ese es un asunto por resolver y que estará presente en capítulos posteriores.

Gracias por sus reviews pasados a: sofiibrindis, Kikko, Rutabi, Guest, Tenubrium Sama, mire2006, Mirian martinez, mechitas123, nymphadorapotweasmal y recientemente Guest, lo siento no pusiste tu nombre, espero leer más comentarios tuyos :)

Dejen sus opiniones por favor ¡Nos leemos pronto!


	42. Chapter 42

-Estás libre de goma –anunció con una sonrisa Akane al chico que estaba sentado en aquella banca del parque de la comunidad.

-¡Qué alivio! –dijo él antes de levantarse de su siento y la observaba tirando en el bote de la basura los ingredientes que improvisadamente habían comprado para hacer el remedio casero -Todos en el restaurante me miraban extraño –dijo algo disgustado –Oye, ¿Cómo supiste deshacerte de la goma de mascar? –preguntó.

-Bueno, creo que ayuda el saber de componentes químicos –dijo ella, mientras lavaba sus manos en el dispensador de agua.

-Cierto, eres doctora –Era lo más obvio que supiera de eso -En este momento piensas que soy un bobo-

-Pienso que a veces crees que no ha pasado el tiempo –dijo ella con total honestidad, antes de ponerse a su lado y empezar a caminar.

-Puede ser –pronunció algo nostálgico -Me alegra mucho que seas médico –dijo sincero –Eso es…-vaciló un momento.

-¿Eso es qué? –preguntó intrigada.

-Es tan tú –le confesó él.

-¿Cómo?-dijo confundida, pero no obtuvo respuesta -¡Ranma! –gritó al verlo a echarse a correr.

-¡Sigues siendo igual de lenta! –sacó su lengua en señal de burla.

-¡Oye! –frunció el ceño enfadada, viendo como Ranma seguía corriendo en dirección por donde empezaba la cerca del canal del agua.

-Detente –demandó ella. El chico detuvo su carrera y después se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a ella.

-¿Se puede saber qué es "tan yo"? –preguntó con la poca paciencia que le quedaba, sin embargo Ranma no respondió nada y de un salto subió a la cerca -¡Hey! ¡El subir ahí no te librará de contestar! –reclamó.

-Si subes te lo diré –retó con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-No voy a subir –dijo con firmeza.

-Entonces te quedarás con la duda y te preguntarás por siempre que es lo que pensaba –dijo con total seguridad-¡Ouch!-se quejó al verse golpeado por una porquería que ella había sacado de su bolso –Nunca dejas las viejas costumbres –mencionó al momento en que se sobaba la nariz.

-¡Ya que! –se quejó la chica y en un instante ya estaba en la cerca, frente a él. Estaba algo temerosa de caerse. Aunque no eran zapatos muy altos, más les valía no traicionarla en estos momentos.

-Subiste –hizo una pausa -Vaya, creo que en verdad te importa lo que pienso –dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-No me importa lo que pienses. Sólo quiero saber qué es lo que piensas –dijo con seriedad.

-Es lo mismo, boba –dijo con una expresión algo aburrida.

-Cretino –le insultó, en verdad ya estaba harta. Lo mejor sería bajar, pero antes de hacerlo el chico la tomó de la mano.

-Akane –llamó a su nombre, lo cual hizo que la chica volteara a verlo -¿En serio no lo sabes?-

-No, no entiendo a qué te refieres-

-Akane me ofreciste tu amistad sin ninguna reserva el día que te conocí –le dijo él, declaración que la dejo sin palabras.

-…-

-Te gusta ayudar a las personas- -Personas que a veces ni siquiera conoces –Sin embargo siempre estás dispuesta a hacer algo por ellas-

-…-

-No es sorpresa para mí que decidieras ser médico –confesó sincero.

-¿Todo eso piensas de mí? –preguntó con suavidad.

Sólo le sonrió y ella le devolvió el gesto. Hubo un momento de silencio entre ellos, hasta que Akane se encargó de romperlo -Creo que mejor bajo –dijo nerviosamente.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? –le ofreció.

-Nunca he necesitado tu ayuda –le anunció con suficiencia y cuando bajó sonrió con triunfo.

-Orgullosa hasta el final. Creo que no me he perdido de mucho –mencionó emprendiendo su caminata en el filo de la cerca, mientras ella hacia lo mismo en el suelo.

-No demasiado –dijo engreída, ella también podía serlo, pensó para sus adentros -¿Ranma?

-¿Sí?-

-¿Alguna vez has pensado en retomar tu carrera?-

Hubo un breve momento de silencio antes de que le contestara. -A veces-

-¿Te gustaría regresar a estudiar? –preguntó, pero sin despegar la vista del camino.

-Sí, sí me gustaría-hizo una pausa y enseguida ella volteó a verlo –Pero cuando sea el tiempo adecuado –mencionó antes de bajar y empezar a caminar junto a ella -¿Por qué no hacerlo? –dijo y después sonrió, acto que la contagió -Sería bueno que lo hicieras –dijo ella con suavidad.

-Oye –llamó su atención -Hoy es siete de noviembre. Faltan dos días para el cumpleaños de Maya-

-Sí –sonrió levemente -Tendrá cinco años. Cinco años –pronunció pensando en su hija -Era tan pequeña y ahora es tan grande –dijo con ternura.

-Lo imagino –pronunció pensando en cómo hubiera sido su vida si hubiese estado todos esos años a su lado.

-Aún es un shock para ti, ¿cierto?-

-Lo es -respondió -Pero en un buen sentido, claro -aclaró con alegría -No puedo creer que yo sea un papá-

-Papá Ranma -pronunció ella sonriendo levemente.

-Papá Ranma -dijo, imitando su gesto.

-Ranma, ¿puedo saber una cosa? –preguntó y él chico la miró algo aprensivo -No se trata de… bueno ya sabes…–le aclaró antes de proseguir -Hay algo en lo que no puedo dejar de pensar-

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó curioso.

-¿Qué fue lo que discutiste con Takeo?-

-Ah… eso –dijo recordando aquella ocasión.

-Sí, eso-

-No se discutió mucho sobre ello –le dijo antes de poner despreocupadamente sus brazos sobre su nuca.

-Pero si se discutió "algo". Anda, quiero saber que pasó –pronunció curiosa.

-Está bien- se rindió -Lo que pasó fue que…-

* * *

_En el restaurante de Ukyo, completamente a solas estaban por comenzar su conversación de "hombre a hombre". Ranma tomó asiento en su silla, acto seguido Takeo hizo lo mismo. Ambos sentados uno frente al otro._

_-Linda chaqueta –le dijo al pequeño en referencia a la chaqueta de piel en color negro que vestía el niño._

_El niño sólo se miró a sí mismo, tomó entre sus dedos una de las solapas de la chaqueta y luego miró al adulto que curiosamente portaba una prenda similar a la suya, además de que pantalones de mezclilla azules de una tonalidad muy oscura que ambos vestían eran muy parecidos también, por lo que el niño hizo un gesto de disgusto ante la coincidencia._

_-Takeo. Creo que sabes el motivo por el que estamos aquí –pronunció solemne._

_-La verdad no-le confesó -Además no sé que estoy haciendo aquí contigo, ni siquiera me agradas –le dijo algo molesto._

_-¿Y así quieres ganar puntos conmigo? –Ese niño insolente, ¿se quería casar con su hija y lo trataba así? ¡Qué descaro!_

_-¿Qué? –preguntó confundido, no sabiendo a qué se refería._

_-¿Sabes algo? Yo tampoco estoy tan emocionado de estar aquí contigo, a decir verdad tú no eres el niño más amigable y alegre de este planeta-_

_-¡Cállate Ranma! –se escuchó el gritó de Ryoga, proveniente de la cocina._

_-¡No cabe duda que es tu hijo!-alzó la voz en dirección al lugar donde se encontraba su amigo-rival -¡Al paso que va, no tarda en contagiar melancolía a cualquier sitio que frecuente!-_

_-¡Ranma sólo regresa al punto inicial antes de que yo me enfade también! –Se escuchó la molesta voz de Ukyo -Anda, Ryoga que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer –dijo enfadada a su esposo._

_-¡Te lo advierto Ranma! –Amenazó -Si sigu-¡Ouch! –_

_EL chico suspiró cansado, pero después se concentró a lo que había venido a hacer al restaurante –La razón por la que estamos aquí es Maya-hizo una pausa -Me enteré por ella que últimamente le has dicho cosas sobre casarse o algo así-_

_-Ah –el niño cayó en cuenta del asunto._

_-Exacto –anunció -Takeo no me parecen correctos esos pensamientos, en especial si estos molestan a mi hija –dijo Ranma, a lo que el pequeño no dijo nada._

_-Eres apenas un niño. Creo que no deberías meterte en asuntos tan complicados como esos-hizo una pausa -¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?-_

_-Sí –respondió con aprensión._

_-Te agrada mucho Maya, ¿verdad?-_

_El niño sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, con un leve sonrojo._

_-Entiendo-_

_-Es mi mejor amiga. Yo sólo quiero estar con ella -le confesó._

_-Puedes estarlo-le aseguró -Siempre y cuando jueguen como buenos amigos y sólo se preocupen por cultivar su amistad._

_-Creo que tienes razón –le comentó -¿Sabes una cosa?-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-No pareces tan malo… creo que me agradas un poco más- -Sólo un poco –aclaró._

_-Yo también creo que me agradas-anunció -Pero sólo un poco –le dijo con el mismo gesto, antes de sonreírle al niño. Segundos más tarde se escuchó la puerta del restaurante deslizándose, posteriormente descubriendo a una linda figura ataviada en un abrigo color fucsia._

_-Hola –saludó sonriente Akane -¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos? –Sí que le sorprendía ver a Ranma junto a Takeo._

_-Discutíamos un asunto pendiente –anunció Ranma después de haberse puesto de pie y Takeo hiciera lo mismo que él._

_-Oh –pensó en la conversación "hombre a hombre"._

_-Suficiente por hoy. ¿Estamos bien Takeo? –le sonrió con complicidad_

_-Sí –respondió devolviéndole el gesto a Ranma._

_-Parece que ya arreglaron sus diferencias-anunció ella con alegría -Wow-exclamó la muchacha-Takeo te ves genial-le dijo al ponerse a su altura -Me gusta cómo se te ve esta chaqueta –dijo encantadora._

_-¿Sí? –preguntó sonrojado._

_-Eres todo un galán –pronunció con dulzura._

_-¿Qué? –dijo un sorprendido Ranma. Mirando a su atuendo similar y como el mocoso recibía toda la atención._

_-¿De verdad crees que me veo bien? –preguntó con timidez aún con un ligero sonrojo._

_-Claro que sí. Te ves muy apuesto–le sonrió de forma dulce y después le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, acción que dejo al niño en un estado de ensoñación y a un sorprendido Ranma con la boca abierta._

_-¡Ukyo! –mencionó el nombre de su amiga, al ponerse de pie._

_-Por aquí Akane –respondió y después la chica de la larga cabellera azulada se hizo paso hasta desparecer por la puerta que conducía a la cocina._

_-Oye, ya quita esa cara –dijo molesto Ranma y después se puso a la altura de Takeo -No te hagas ilusiones, no tienes oportunidad, niño –sentenció enojado, enfatizando lo último con molestia._

_-¿Quién es el que recibió el beso? Viejo –dijo con el ceño fruncido._

_-Retiro lo dicho Takeo ¡No hay posibilidad de que me agrades jamás! –anunció molesto._

_-Pienso lo mismo –sentenció el niño con una también expresión molesta._

* * *

-¡Akane deja de reírte! –reclamó las carcajadas de su esposa.

-¡Eres increíble! –dijo, seguido de otra carcajada.

-…-

La joven dejo de reír y se acercó un poco más a él -Ranma, ¿Estás enojado porque no dije nada sobre cómo te veías tú? –dijo con burla.

-Muy graciosa –mencionó con el ceño fruncido y algo sonrojado.

-¿Estás celoso? –dijo sonriendo con suficiencia.

-Claro que no, ¿Quién estaría celoso por ti? –mencionó con molestia.

Suspiró y después puso una expresión seria -¿Sabes? Estaba a punto de decir que en verdad te veías atractivo ese día, pero parece que sólo tuve una alucinación –sentenció antes de acelerar el paso para luego abrir el portón de su casa.

-¿Atractivo?, ¿Qué tan atractivo? –preguntó con interés al alcanzarla y adoptaba una pose arrogante al recargarse sobre su camioneta.

-Hey, no te emociones, sólo te veías algo –le aclaró -Casi nada –dijo y se adentró más en la propiedad, después él tomó su dirección para seguirla interrogado.

-¿Atractivo, te veías bien? -¿O atractivo, te veías arrebatador?

-No responderé más. Sabes que nunca he estado dispuesta a inflarte el ego –dijo algo molesta.

-Creo que fue la segunda –mencionó con seguridad.

-Sí, claro –le dijo con desinterés.

-De acuerdo. Puedo vivir con el hecho que me aceptaste atractivo-

-Ash –articuló ella antes de que hubiera un silenció entre los dos y no supieran más que hacer.

-Ah, gracias por ayudarme con la goma –le agradeció.

-Por nada-

-Me ahorraste un terrible corte-

-Sí-

-Bueno, creo que…-

-Sí –dijo ella y después ambos rieron de forma nerviosa.

–Ah… entonces- -Buenas noches –dijo él sin saber que otra cosa decir.

-Sí, descansa –le respondió, después él se encaminó hacia el portón para salir.

-Buenas noches-masculló –Arghh –apretó fuertemente sus puños ante su torpeza. No había sido la mejor idea debatirle tanto acerca de cómo se veía y ahí estaba el resultado. Había perdido su oportunidad. No había podido acercarse demasiado.

-¡Ranma!-llamó su nombre -Creo que olvidé algo-

Él detuvo su caminata cuando vio que ella venía -¿Qué olvidas - no pudo decir más ya que sorpresivamente los labios de ella capturaron los suyos, cuando su cerebro hubo procesado lo que acaba de pasar hizo lo mismo. Se besaron de forma lenta y dulce, poco parecido a la que había ocurrido hacía un par de horas. Cuando rompieron el contacto, ella se alejó de forma instantánea con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que lo contagió igualmente –No eres el único que puede sorprender-dijo juguetona y luego dio media vuelta hasta que se perdió cuando localizó la puerta de la casa. Él seguía con la misma expresión boba en su rostro… la cual duraría un buen rato.

* * *

Suspiró y risueño se acomodó más en su cama y miró hacia el techo, después río levemente un instante, ciertamente nadie podría arruinar esta felicidad… o eso creía hasta que el sonido del teléfono lo sacó de su estado de ensoñación –Rayos –se enderezó molesto, sin embargo su expresión cambió, tal vez podría ser Akane, pensó con una sonrisa y alcanzó la bocina -¿Diga?-

-Hola hijo –saludó la voz de Genma.

-¿Qué pasa papá? –dijo cansado. Genial.

-No me preguntarás cómo me encuentro. Vaya, sí que te preocupas por tu padre-

-Sí, como sea, ¿Qué necesitas? –repitió con el mismo tono.

-Bueno…-

-¿Dinero?-

-No. ¿Por qué siempre piensas que soy un interesado?-

-Perdón-

-Creo que un simple perdón no es suficiente. En verdad has herido mis sentimientos-mencionó algo dramático

-Discúlpame por favor, no quise provocarte esta tristeza –dijo sarcástico.

-De acuerdo te perdono –dijo el padre a su hijo.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?-

-Sólo me preguntaba si hoy podríamos ir a comer a uno de esos restaurantes de por dónde tú vives-

-O sea que quieres decir que yo pagaré la cuenta-

-¡Muchacho insolente! Yo quiero pasar un tiempo contigo y mira lo que dices-

-Aja-dijo con muy poco interés -Oye hoy no tengo tiempo. Estoy ocupado-

-¿Ocupado?-

-Tengo unas cosas que hacer-

-¿Cosas que hacer? Cosas que hacer como la fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños que harás para tu hija, a la que tu madre y yo no hemos sido invitados-

-¿Tú cómo sabes de eso? –preguntó con sorpresa.

-Por casualidad pasé por el restaurante de Ukyo. Me puse a conversar con Ryoga y me contó sobre ello. Tuve que fingir que no sabía nada al respecto-

-¡Estúpido cerdo! -exclamó pensando en el bobo de su "amigo".

-¡Qué desagradecido eres con tu padre! -reclamó.

-¡No puedo invitarte! –Exclamó apresurado -Automáticamente sería invitar a mamá-

-Otra vez escondiéndote de tu madre -

-No te hagas el inocente que tú hiciste lo mismo una vez –hizo una pausa -Tengo mis razones para hacerlo –pronunció serio.

-De acuerdo, pero esto te costará las tres comidas del día en uno de esos elegantes restaurantes que sueles frecuentar-

-Como digas-hizo una pausa y suspiró -Pero haz lo que sea para que no se entere-

-Hijo, lo intentaré. Pero recuerda yo no soy el único factor que puedes controlar-

-Ya veré como soluciono lo demás-

-Tú sabes lo que haces- -Bien, nos vemos –

-Adiós –se despidió el chico.

-Adiós-dijo Genma antes de colgar el teléfono.

-Nuestra nieta cumplirá cinco años –habló su esposa.

-¿Nodoka? –Mencionó su nombre algo temeroso -¿Cuánto tiempo había estado escuchando?

-¿Qué te parece si salimos a comprar el regalo de Maya? –dijo con un tono tranquilo y delicado, característico de su personalidad, sin embargo Genma sabía que esta era una sentencia letal porque Nodoka ya se traía algo entre manos.

-Cla… cla… claro querida –respondió sudando fío y no le quedó más remedio que aceptar el brazo que su esposa le había ofrecido y se encaminaba con ella hacia la salida.

* * *

Notas: Imaginen a Ranma en una chaqueta de piel. ¡Me muero! xD Me encantan las chaquetas de piel oscuras en los chicos y de tan sólo imaginármelo a él uff! Ok, tal vez les parecerá algo surrealista visualizar a Ranma en esa ropa, sin embargo he aclarado el punto que él ahora porta un nuevo estilo, más maduro, sobrio y acorde a su edad, por lo que me pareció correcto incluir esto. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Estuvo bien? :P

Gracias por sus comentarios a mire2006 , Miss Starfire, Jennifer, Mitzu Akari, Lobo de Sombras, Jhova-Chan y Kikko, en especial tengo una respuesta para ti.

Kikko: I read your comment and I understand you felt that that Ranma didn't stand up for Akane when Shampoo said bad things about her. But for me I think it's pretty clear Ranma doesn't give a damn about Shampoo, much less her opinions about his wife or his marriage. He stated his dislike for Shampoo, he didn't want her back, let alone her and her family to be around. So in conclusion: what that stubborn woman thinks or says doesn't matter to him because he already thinks she's crazy. On chapter 40 Shampoo badmouthed about Akane, I get that, but it will be pretty childish for Ranma to get into an argument with Shampoo. It would be like talking to a wall. Another thing of course he will stand up for Akane when it's necessary. He stands up for his wife, especially now because of what he and Akane discussed on the previous chapter. He knows Akane has never liked and will never tolerate a person that has hurt her the way Shampoo has. He is not careless ok, he just did what he thought it was the best. Maybe I should edit that part and add more description about his facial expressions, like rolling his eyes or or him saying a sarcastic comment. I'll edit the whole story when is completed and I'll fix those details. Still I appreciate your observations and these comments have made me think about the edition once the story is finished. Thank you so much for your opinions I want to hear more from you :D Bye!

Gracias otra vez por los lindos comentarios que me han dado y espero que les guste esta nueva entrega. Nos leemos pronto :)


	43. Chapter 43

El área comercial de Ginza no aún no estaba muy concurrida, no era sorpresa, apenas era media mañana. Ranma había decidido regresar a la zona comercial desde ayer. El día anterior se había dado la tarea de escoger los regalos para su hija y probablemente compraría algunas cosas más para ella, sin embargo ese no era el principal objetivo. Hoy compraría algo para otra muy especial persona en su vida. Sonrió ante la idea, sin embargo por una expresión algo frustrada ya que no sabía con exactitud que comprarle. Lo había pensado desde ayer, ¿Qué podría ser? Debía ser especial. ¿Pero cómo materializaría su idea? –el joven detuvo su caminata para pensar en alguna opción. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que se encontraba frente a una joyería.

-¿Alguna gema? –se dijo a sí mismo. No. No le parecía apropiado. Aún. Además no quería verse como si estuviera compitiendo con el regalo de mal gusto del soquete de Kishaba. No quería precipitar las cosas. Iría poco a poco. De cualquier forma la ocasión para algún brillante o una pieza de joyería ya estaba reservada para otro momento, pensó sonriendo de medio lado.

El chico siguió caminando y suspiró. ¿Qué podría comprarle? El quinto aniversario de su hija sería mañana, la ocasión lo ameritaba. Estaba convencido que ni todos los regalos del mundo se compararían al hermoso regalo que ella le había dado a él, pero bueno ¿por qué no comenzar a hacer el mejor de los intentos?

Se sentó en una banca de la amplia área comercial para poner en orden sus ideas. Quería regalarle algo, algo que pudiera recordar. Suspiró. Todavía se encontraban saliendo, algo que no habían hecho mucho cuando eran jóvenes, al menos no cuando estaban comprometidos. Pensó en las salidas que habían efectuado hace poco. Habían comido helado, salieron en bicicleta a un hermoso parque, fueron al cine –se sonrojó al pensar en ello -¿Qué más podían hacer? –mordió ligeramente su labio al pensar en una posibilidad hasta que pareció recordar algo. Aún no habían salido específicamente a cenar, ¿podría ser eso? ¿Podría invitarla a cenar? ¿A un sitio lindo? ¿Elegante? ¿Dónde ella pudiese lucir un hermoso vestido? –Se asombró ante la repentina idea. Era una gran idea. Sonaba como a algo con lo cual ella quedaría fascinada. Se levantó de la banca, pensando todavía cómo efectuar su plan. Siguió caminando por las calles de Ginza, pasando de largo una tienda de gran vitral, la cual enseguida captó completamente su atención, por lo que tuvo que retroceder hasta ubicarse donde estaba esta.

El joven se concentró en el gran cristal que protegía esa amplia tienda, de la cual sus productos se modelaban en forma de vestidos. Vestidos de alta costura. No lo pensó ni un segundo más y entró. Se sentía extraño por entrar, pero pff había venido con la intención de comprar algo, además hoy era el día en que tendría que hacerlo ya que el día mañana se ocuparía en la fiesta de cumpleaños. Una vez ya dentro observó la ropa que se vendía en ese lugar. A simple vista se podía decir que esas prendas eran finas. Miró de un lado a otro. Al parecer era el único que se encontraba en ese lugar. O eso creyó…

-¿Le puedo servir en algo señor? –una mujer en un traje sastre le cuestionó.

-¿Eh?-

-¿Necesita ayuda con algo?-

-¿Yo? –Se señaló a sí mismo -¡Para nada! –Respondió al entrar en pánico -¿Por qué compraría algo en una tienda que aparentemente es para mujeres? –respondió nervioso.

-Oh –articuló la mujer de mediana edad -¿Entonces está buscando a alguien?-

-¡Sí! –Exclamó precipitadamente, haciendo que la mujer se sobresaltara algo-¡Eso! Estoy buscando a alguien- -Ah… creí que había entrado aquí… pero parece que no… –dijo mientras fingía buscar a su alrededor.

-Bueno, espero que la encuentre –anunció antes de atender a una clienta que acababa de entrar al establecimiento.

Esto había sido una tontería. Sólo a él se le había ocurrido entrar a este sitio. ¿Quién le podría ayudar? No le pediría ayuda a esa empleada. Además que ya lo había arruinado lo suficiente al reaccionar de esa manera y al abrir de forma precipitada su gran bocota. Pensaría que era un loco. Tal vez sería distinto si hubiese venido con alguien que le ayudara, pero ese alguien, ¿Quién podría ser? - ¿Ukyo?- No. Totalmente descartada. No le parecía adecuado inmiscuirla en un asunto tan especial entre Akane y él. Además sabía que se la pasaría molestándolo –_Un regalo para Akane ¡Qué romántico!_ – Ya se imaginaba la voz de su amiga con ese característico tono chillón que usan las chicas cuando se emocionan. Sin mencionar que era seguro que Ryoga se daría por enterado_-¡Oh! ¡Ranma! ¡Al parecer después de todo si tienes sentimientos!_ –lo imaginaba riendo sonoramente. Frunció el ceño ante el pensamiento. Definitivamente era mejor evitar eso y concentrarse a lo que había venido.

Aparentemente la empleada se había ocupado con aquella mujer. Se habían ido hasta el otro extremo de la tienda. Aprovecharía este momento. Indeciso se puso a mirar las prendas, tocando la textura disimuladamente, pero ¿Qué ganaría haciendo esto? En cualquier momento la empleada podría regresar o alguien llegar al lugar. No quería quedar en ridículo… pero sería difícil escoger algo sin poder apreciarlo en su totalidad. Eso sin contar si la confección del vestido sería la apropiada para Akane. Sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro. Tal vez la idea que tenía era genial, pero no tanto el cómo efectuarla, pensó para sí. Se convenció a sí mismo a salir de ahí y pensar en otra cosa. De forma apresurada se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la salida, sin embargo sintió un ligero golpe. Había chocado con alguien y ese alguien más bien ELLA ya estaba en el suelo.

-¡Cuánto lo siento! –exclamó avergonzado rápidamente se inclinó en su dirección y le ofreció su mano la chica. Era una linda chica como de su edad, de piel blanca y de cabello castaño de un tono muy particular. Sin mencionar que parecía tener clase, ¿y por qué no habría de ser así? Lo más probable es que lo fuera ya que se encontraba en ese lugar.

-No hay problema –comentó con una ligera mueca de dolor. Suspiró para sacar un poco la tensión. Esto era algo incómodo. Caerse no es algo que nadie desea y menos que te vean. Pensó un poco avergonzada.

-Discúlpame en serio –le dijo de forma lastimosa al hombre que le ofrecía su mano. Ella enfocó su visión en él, pudo ver su rostro por primera y para su sorpresa vio algo que no se esperaba. Sí que era un hombre apuesto -¿Te lastimaste? ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó mortificado, aún con la mano extendida.

-Tranquilo –le aseguró y aceptó su gesto y se puso de pie de pie -Estoy bien… no pasó nada –afirmó mientras acomodaba correctamente la desarreglada correa de su bolso.

-¿Segura? –le interrogó algo apenado.

-Muy segura–volvió a afirmarle -Pero creo que deberías poner atención por donde vas antes de que en verdad causes un accidente –reprendió con una sonrisa.

-Lo lamento –se volvió a disculpar -Sabía que no debería haber entrado…. –dijo antes de pensar en su frustrado plan.

-¿Y por qué no? –preguntó y ella en seguida misma se sorprendió al haberle interrogado. No era su costumbre inmiscuirse en los asuntos de otras personas, pero esta ocasión no pudo resistirse a la curiosidad -Si entraste fue por una razón –aseveró -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?, ¿Vienes a buscar a alguien? –

-No… yo…-

-No es muy usual que un hombre esté en una tienda como esta-interrumpió -En especial si este no viene acompañando a una mujer-

-¿Eso crees? –comentó con algo de ironía.

-Lo que me lleva a pensar es que tú vienes a comprar algo para alguien-

-Ah… sí –hizo una pausa -Esa era la idea… -respondió vagamente.

-¿Era?-

-Estoy teniendo algunas dificultades –confesó avergonzado.

-Oh-articuló -No sabes que le gusta-

-No-respondió con seguridad -Ese no es el problema, pero como dijiste, no es muy normal que un hombre esté en un sitio como este-

-Entiendo-le comentó al comprender la situación -¿Sabes algo? –Llamó su atención -¿Qué te parece si te ayudo en tu búsqueda?-

-No, no te molestes en serio –declinó la oferta -Primero hago que caigas al suelo y ahora te voy hacer perder tu tiempo-

-Que la caída valga la pena –afirmó segura -Quiero ayudarte-

-¿En serio? –preguntó Ranma y ella respondió afirmativamente con un gesto de cabeza.

-Gracias –dijo con sinceridad -Lo aprecio mucho -

-Bien y ¿Qué es lo que estás buscando?-

-Ah…-vaciló –Yo… ah…. estaba pensando… bueno… un-un algo… para ya sabes… una… una salida… -Especial –reafirmó sólo esta última palabra con seguridad.

-Una cena romántica –mencionó en un tono cálido.

-¿Qué?-exclamó -¿Cómo?- -JAJAJAJAJA –río sonoramente con nerviosismo –No, n-

-Sí quieres un chico tímido –le interrumpió -¿Qué va a ser de ti cuando le pidas matrimonio? –comentó divertida.

-No estás demasiada alejada de la realidad –pensó recordando su poco convencional forma de haber pedido aquello hace siete años.

-En verdad no pareces del tipo tímido ¿Quién lo diría? ¿Ah…? –vaciló un poco al no saber cómo llamarle.

-Takeshi –respondió inmediatamente.

-Bien Takeshi –dijo cuando se movía hacia un apartado donde se encontraba el tipo de prenda que necesitaba a partir de la salida que ella acababa de deducir -Creo que lo más apropiado sería un vestido de noche, con caída larga- -Podría ser cualquiera de estos –comentó al ver la amplia gama de estilos y colores que se encontraban organizados en ese lugar.

-¿Qué talla es? –comentó mirando las etiquetas de las prendas.

-Ah…-vaciló no sabiendo que responder.

-Lo siento –se disculpó y después hizo un movimiento negativo con su cabeza -Eres un chico, fue tonto de mi parte preguntar eso –mencionó sintiéndose algo boba. Suspiró para seguir con lo que había iniciado -¿Cómo es ella? –Preguntó -Y no me refiero a que sí es bonita, porque obviamente lo es –afirmó segura -Mmm ¿Es de mi estatura?-

-Se podría decir –le anunció al momento en que ella buscaba algo apropiado.

-A ver- buscó en las etiquetas un vestido de su propia talla -Se acercó poniéndolo por encima de su figura -¿Crees que se ajustaría a su cuerpo?-

-Creo que es muy posible –dijo observando a la muchacha. Ella y Akane compartían ciertas similitudes.

–Vaya, creo que en verdad estaba destinada a ayudarte –mencionó con una media sonrisa -¿Te gustaría este? –le preguntó haciendo mención del vestido rosa pálido.

-Mmm… -articuló no muy convencido.

-Eso quiere decir no-mencionó ante su negativa -¿En qué color ves a tu chica especial?-

-No lo sé… -pronunció dubitativo, poniendo con nerviosismo su brazo sobre su cuello.

-Sí, ¡cómo no! –Exclamó -Ustedes los hombres se hacen los que no saben nada. Sabes muy bien lo que le gusta, y lo que te gustaría ver –dijo con mucha seguridad -Anda, no le diré a nadie –le alentó con una sonrisa.

-Bueno…-hizo una pausa y su mirada evitó la de ella. Se sentía algo apenado de que lo observaran así y le hicieran ese tipo de preguntas, pero la amable chica en verdad le estaba ayudando -Tal vez un color que le haga resaltar el pálido color de tez, sus ojos cafés y su cabello oscuro –mencionó con algo de ensoñación, sin embargo se dio cuenta de ello enseguida se sintió sonrojar y se calló completamente. En verdad había hablado de más.

Se sintió sonreír interiormente. En verdad le había enternecido la acción que acababa de hacer. Además la forma en la que había hablado de la mujer que estaba enamorado. ¿En serio así podía ser un hombre en ese estado?-pensó con algo de esperanza mirando al incómodo joven. Lo más pertinente sería no azorarlo más - ¿Podría ser este? –la chica pensó en un vestido azul intenso.

-Mmmm –articuló al escanearlo, haciendo un ligero movimiento de cabeza, como si eso lo ayudase a apreciar mejor la prenda.

-Eso es un no –dijo y buscó otro -¿Este? –le mostró un vestido largo en tono purpureo, con tirante en un sólo hombro, el cual estaba adornado en detalles de piedras brillantes.

-Ese morado es lindo –dijo al momento en que miraba con atención la pieza.

-Buganvilia –le corrigió inmediatamente.

-Bugan-¿qué? –pronunció confundido al no entender a lo que se refería.

-Hombres –suspiró -Veamos –volvió a medirse el vestido por encima, haciendo lo que había hecho hacia unos minutos -¿Está bien?-

-Sí –comentó muy seguro.

-Vaya, creo que encontraste lo que buscabas -

-Creo que sí…-hizo una pausa viendo el vestido -Me parece que se le verá muy bien… -en su rostro se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa.

-La conoces de verdad – dijo al mirar la expresión que había hecho -Mira, no me necesitaste mucho después de todo –mencionó contenta.

-Claro que no. No sé qué hubiera hecho de no haberte encontrado –le aseguró el muchacho.

-Siempre estoy dispuesta a ayudar-afirmó cálida -Y más si esto va a hacer felices a dos personas-mencionó esto último con satisfacción.

-Gracias por tu ayuda-respondió sincero –Ah… lo siento-se disculpó al recordar que no sabía cómo se llamaba-Qué descortesía –se recriminó y se pasó una mano por el cabello -Todo lo que has hecho por mí y ni siquiera he preguntado tu nombre-

La muchacha volvió a sonreír al chico que le había causado tanta simpatía -Noriko- contestó -Noriko Yukimura –dijo su nombre completo con una linda sonrisa.

* * *

-¿Akane? –preguntó por la chica al llegar a casa.

_-¡Espera!-_la escuchó desde la cocina _-¡En seguida voy!-_

El joven puso algunas de las cosas que ella le había encargado sobre la mesa. Segundos más tarde su esposa ya estaba con él -Hay tanto que hacer y sólo nos queda el día de mañana-anunció -Me alegra que ya estés aquí-

-¿Te alegra el que esté aquí? –dijo con algo de presunción.

-No-respondió -Me alegra el hecho que estés aquí para ayudarme-

-Si tú lo dices-

Le dio por su lado, ¿para que seguir debatiéndole? Observó el reloj –Iré en una hora por Maya-anunció -Quiero que te cuides de que no digas nada relacionado a la fiesta. Maya no es tan ingenua cómo crees. No se le escapa nada-afirmó a su esposo.

-Despreocúpate. Esta fiesta se realizará con éxito –respondió confiado.

-¿Conseguiste todo?-

-Sí, ¿Necesitas algo más?-le preguntó, pero la joven no pudo responder ya que el teléfono sonó.

-Espera un segundo -Tomó el teléfono y vio quien era el verificador de llamadas –Es tía Nodoka-

-¡Qué! –exclamó y enseguida tomó el teléfono de sus manos, presionó el botón y colgó la llamada.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-Colgando el teléfono-

-Ya lo sé –dijo con el ceño fruncido -¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-Akane –llamó su atención -Mañana es el cumpleaños de Maya y mamá seguro te hará preguntas respecto a todo y no dudo que pregunte si harás algún tipo de fiesta-

-Y eso interfiere en los planes que tienes tú –completó ella -Ranma, por favor-suplicó -No puedes dejar que esto siga así. No sé cuál es tu negativa respecto a no ver tía Nodoka, pero es tu madre-comentó de forma lastimosa -Imagínate como se debe sentir sabiendo que estás aquí desde hace un tiempo y has visto a casi todos tus amigos y familia-

-…-

-Sin mencionar que hay muchos que te han reconocido ya, y que ciertamente no miden lo que dicen –dijo esto último recordando a varios de los compañeros de preparatoria y universidad. Además de sus vecinos. Era imposible no enterarse de ello y no chismear al respecto. Probablemente ya habían cuestionado a Nodoka, tal como lo habían hecho con ella. Akane sólo se había limitado a que era un asunto muy privado y que les agradecería su discreción. No sabía cómo manejar esto, era normal que la gente sintiera curiosidad sobre alguien que repentinamente se aparece después de que estuvo por cinco años "muerto". Obviamente diciendo aquello no iba a aplacar el morbo de las personas. Akane misma ya había escuchado las habladurías que se decían sobre ella y Ranma. Lo que más se resaltaba era: _-¡Descarado!_-, _-¿De dónde habrá sacado todo ese dinero?_-, _-¡Siempre supe que era un mentiroso!_ – _¡Pobre Akane! ¡Sola con su hijita y este hombre seguramente pasándola de maravilla!_- Esas eran las cosas "menos feas" que se podían rescatar. Así como las miradas poco disimuladas que le dedicaban cuando salía.

Ranma estaba consciente de todo eso. Tal vez ella no se lo comentaba, pero él también había llegado a escuchar cómo se chismeaba y especulaba acerca de ellos.

-Supongo que debe ser muy humillante para ti –dijo con seriedad.

-No estamos hablando de eso -respondió -No me importa lo que la gente llegue a pensar –aclaró -Olvidemos ese asunto, ¿sí?-tomó algo de aire para serenarse y después tomó su mano -Creo que el día de mañana puede ser el pretexto perfecto para estar con tía Nodoka-mencionó ella mirando la expresión nada convencida de él -¿Por qué no vas hoy y le explicas toda la situación tú mismo?-

-No puedo…-dijo aprensivo.

-Ranma…-

-… -no respondió. No, podía darle explicaciones a su madre. No, imposible. Nodoka Saotome no aceptaría una explicación a medias como la que él le había dado a Akane.

-Creo que no puedes impedir que la vida siga su curso –mencionó seria.

-Gracias por tu apoyo Akane –contestó tomándose a mal lo que había dicho y soltó su mano.

-¡Ranma! -exclamó -Sabes que estoy de tu lado siempre-dijo algo herida -No le diré nada-

-Lo siento-se disculpó-Sé que no harías nada sin decírmelo antes-tomó un poco de aire -Es que…-

-Puedes estar tranquilo –le aseguró -Pero quiero que sepas una cosa. El que tu mamá no se entere acerca de la fiesta eso no significa que no vaya a volver llamar o a venir de improviso mañana-

-Dile que desde mañana llevarás a Maya a un viaje de fin de semana-se le ocurrió rápidamente-Una… una actividad madre e hija…-pronunció poco convencido de ello.

-¿Puedes inventar una identidad, pero no puedes ejecutar una buena mentira? –dijo algo incrédula. Definitivamente no había mejorado nada en todos estos años –Tengo una idea-dijo ella llamando la atención de su esposo -Mejor llevaré a tus padres a almorzar para que Maya pase un tiempo junto a sus abuelos –dijo con tranquilidad -Después de todo esto es una fiesta sorpresa. Si se llega a preguntar algo, Maya no sabrá que decir –comentó con mucha seguridad.

-Eres buena –dijo asombrado.

-Ya te he dicho que te cuides de mí –mencionó con cierto regocijo.

Lo que le dijo le puso a pensar en ello. La forma en que había ocultado a Maya de él y también el cómo salía bien librada en cada invento que hacía. Pero para qué seguía pensando en ello sí ya sabía la respuesta. ¡Por favor! Si le dijera que el cielo era verde se lo creería sin siquiera cuestionarlo. De verdad le daba miedo. Y no por lo que pudiese hacer en su contra. Eso jamás, confiaba plenamente en ella, pero le asustaba en cierto grado el poder que ejercía sobre él.

La muchacha suspiró y se puso algo pensativa.

-¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó desconcertado.

-Maya al descubrir la fiesta y al no ver a sus abuelos, en especial el no ver a su abuela la va a poner muy triste... –dijo algo preocupada al pensar en la niña. No iba a ser un cumpleaños tan feliz del todo.

-Lo sé –dijo comprendiendo a lo que se refería.

-Y yo me ganaré el desprecio seguro de tu madre por no haberla invitado –pensó con pesar. Kasumi y Nodoka eran las figuras que ocupaban de cierta forma el irremplazable lugar de su madre. Nodoka se había convertido en otro apoyo para ella. Era verdad que su tía era excéntrica y algo loca pero siempre le había demostrado que la quería, desde que la conoció la aprobó para que fuera la esposa de su hijo. Nunca había tenido un problema en serio con Nodoka que no se pudiera remediar. Alguna que otra vez había tenido una diferencia con ella, pero eran cosas sin importancia que se resolvían en el momento para después dejarlas en el olvido. Pero esto de no invitarla a la fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños de su adorada y única nieta eran palabras mayores. Un hecho que su suegra calificaría como demasiado grave y conociéndola como la conocía no dudaría que inevitablemente encendería la ira de Nodoka Saotome.

-No te preocupes por eso-aseguró -Esto es cosa mía. Lo entenderá. No habrá problema alguno –dijo sonando muy convincente.

-Si tú lo dices –dijo algo desanimada.

- Cuando pueda hablar con ella, le diré que yo te dije que no lo invitaras y tú como mi esposa hiciste lo que yo te ordené-comentó con una triunfal sonrisa -¡Ja! Pensará que soy muy varonil –dijo con aire egocéntrico.

-¡Cállate! –exclamó enojada antes de golpearlo.

-¡Ouch! –se quejó.

* * *

Era un día regular de compras para Nabiki Tendo, sin embargo las compras que estaba realizando en este día no eran precisamente para ella, sino para su adorable sobrina. ¡Preciosa! Pensaba con cierto calor en su corazón. Definitivamente lo que había comprado aun no era suficiente. Las compras tenían que extenderse un poco más de lo que había pensado. ¡Ya qué! Su sobrina y las compras eran su debilidad –pensó con algo de alegría cuando miraba los aparadores de ropa para niña, mientras hacía esto sintió la presencia de alguien que acababa de llegar.

-Nabiki Tendo –mencionó una voz algo aguda -Cuanto tiempo-

La castaña se dio la vuelta para ver a la dueña de esa voz-¿Shampoo?-dijo con una media sonrisa-Vaya, pensé que nunca te volvería a ver-

-Pues pensaste mal –comentó devolviéndole el gesto.

-Creo que sí. Bueno ¿Cómo te trata la vida? –preguntó la mediana de los Tendo, pero no obtuvo respuesta ya que la chica se vio interrumpida.

-¡Querida!-exclamó Mousse sin sus anteojos puestos buscando a su esposa -¡Oh! ¡Ahí estás! –dijo con alegría al abrazar a un maniquí.

-Creo que eso contesta mi pregunta –comentó sarcástica.

La chica de cabello lavanda hizo oídos sordos -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Si se puede saber claro-

-Vine por un regalo-respondió -Uno para mi sobrina. Su cumpleaños es mañana-

-¿Su cumpleaños?- -¿Maya cumple años mañana? –preguntó algo emocionada.

-¿Maya?, ¿La conoces? –dijo intrigada.

-Es un encanto –respondió fascinada.

-Todo mundo dice eso. La hija de mi hermana es tan hermosa –comentó con cierta malicia.

-La hija de tu hermana…. Claro –dijo con cara de pocos amigos -A veces lo olvido-

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya y seguir con las compras de los obsequios-anunció a la chica -Todo tiene que salir a la perfección ya que no quiero andar con prisas mañana-hizo una pausa-Todos los invitados tenemos que tomar nuestros respectivos puestos en la casa de mi familia antes las 4:30. ¡Qué emoción!, ¿no crees?-dijo con hipocresía -Fue un placer hablar contigo Shampoo. Espero verte muy pronto. Adiós –se despidió, dio media vuelta y sonrió para sí misma.

* * *

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- Un feliz cumpleaños fue lo primero que la pequeña Maya escuchó al despertar. Somnolienta se talló con su mano sus ojos. Miró hacia el techo, observó el adornado cuarto con globos y serpentinas. En seguida vio fue a su sonriente padre.

-¡Papá! –Exclamó con completa alegría, dejando todo cansancio atrás y abrazándolo de inmediato -¡Estás aquí!-

-Tu papá quería ser el primero en desearte un feliz cumpleaños-

-¿Sabes algo? Será mejor que abraces a tu mamá antes de que se ponga celosa –murmuró a su hija.

-Muy gracioso –dijo entre dientes antes de verse abrazada por su pequeña -Feliz cumpleaños mi vida-dijo con dulzura -Te amo mucho –musitó antes de besar sus cabellos.

-Tienes cinco años-llamó la atención de la niña -No se volverá a repetir nunca otra vez-

-Eso es verdad, pero podemos recordarlo con las fotografías –anunció ella antes de sacar su cámara y posicionarla en un ángulo donde pudiese sacar la toma – ¡Sonrían! –dio la orden antes de que un flash iluminara la habitación.

* * *

-¿Nodoka? ¿No crees que el almuerzo fue suficiente? –dijo algo nervioso Genma. Ranma se pondría furioso al ver que no había podido controlar el ímpetu de Nodoka. Ya se podía despedir de su día de glotonería y de las demás cosas que su hijo podría darle.

-Genma este es el quinto cumpleaños de mi nieta y no me voy a conformar con apenas haber estado con ella tres horas –comentó algo molesta.

-¿Pe… pe… -trató de objetar.

-¿Vienes ya querido? –sugirió dulcemente posicionada en la puerta.

-Por supuesto…. –mencionó algo titubeante.

* * *

-¿Podrías venir un momento?-sugirió Ranma a su esposa

-¿Qué pasa?-respondió Akane -Este es un día muy ocupado-dijo preocupada -La salida con tus padres tomó más tiempo de lo que se suponía y todavía tenemos muchas cosas que hacer-

-¿Puedes desconectarte sólo cinco minutos? –dijo encantador. Luego la tomó de la mano y se introdujeron en su cuarto.

Ella vaciló algo, perdiéndose un momento en sus hermosos ojos azules. Después volvió a la Tierra -Está bien –trató de responder con tranquilidad -¿De qué se trata?-

Su esposo tomó de la cama una caja y la acercó a ella -Toma-

-Creo que te confundiste de chica-le dijo -La cumpleañera todavía no llega-comentó en referencia a Maya que llegaría con Kasumi -Regálame algo en marzo-

-Créeme la cumpleañera se está divirtiendo de lo lindo con los regalos que le he dado –anunció -Este es para ti-

-¿Para mí? –preguntó confundida.

-Sí-

-¿Por qué?-interrogó no comprendiendo aun el asunto.

-Hoy hace cinco años me diste un regalo muy especial –dijo con suavidad -Aunque no es suficiente y no se compara con ello, espero que esto sea de tu agrado –dijo esto último mirándola con intensidad.

-No tenías que hacer esto –dijo en una voz poco audible.

-¿Por qué no? –le contrario -Anda, ábrelo-le apresuró -Dime si te gusta-

La joven no espero más, abrió la caja y sacó el contenido de esta. Lo que encontró la dejo asombrada -Esto es…- se quedó sin palabras -Es… es muy hermoso-extendió completamente la prenda. Emocionada se dirigió hacia el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en su habitación, para poder admirar completamente el vestido.

-¿Te gustó? –preguntó satisfecho al ver su reacción.

-¡Claro!-exclamó aún con algo de emoción –Yo…-trató de articular-Gracias-

-Esto es apenas el comienzo –le anunció.

Ella sin saber más que hacer, se acercó más y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos -Te amo –le dijo antes de besarlo en los labios un momento.

-Creo que debería darte más regalos –mencionó complacido.

-Y yo creo que deberías aprender a no hablar cuando no es necesario –dijo antes de besar su barbilla por un instante. Después el joven tomó su rostro entre sus manos y junto sus labios nuevamente con los suyos un instante –Te amo-

Suspiró ella en un estado de ensoñación. Desearía estar con él un poco más, pero tendrían que apresurarse si querían que la fiesta saliera bien –Sigamos con esto –sonrió antes de tomarlo de la mano y salieran de la habitación. Bajaron las escaleras sin soltarse, cuando localizaron el primer piso el joven habló y con una sonrisa le dijo –Te veo en un momento –mencionó atrayente, antes de soltarle y dirigirse al patio.

De verdad podía ser totalmente encantador cuando se lo proponía, pensaba aun sintiéndose en una nube. Este día estaba saliendo mejor de lo planeado, pensó suspirando cuando estaba por ir a la cocina, sin embargo escuchó el sonido del timbre. Los invitados ya estaban empezando a llegar. Se dirigió a la puerta y lo que encontró cambió totalmente su estado su humor.

-Shampoo –pronunció con desdén.

-Akane-dijo su nombre con falsa alegría -Tanto sin verte, pero si estás…-la barrió de pies a cabeza -Bueno, siempre eres tan "tú"-

-Igualmente Shampoo –respondió mordaz -¿A qué debo tu inesperada visita?-preguntó -Gracias por auto invitarte. Creo que hay costumbres que nunca se van –comentó sarcástica.

-Supe que hoy era el cumpleaños de tu hija y pues eso era algo que no me lo podía perder –dijo sonriente –Mousse y Xiao enseguida llegan-

-Por supuesto -dijo entre dientes.

-¿Shampoo? –Mencionó su nombre al verla en casa -Vaya, ¿para que preguntarte el por qué estás aquí si ya sabemos que eso no nos va a llevar a ningún lugar? –dijo algo incómodo.

-Ranma, oye creo que necesitaré algo de ayuda con algo-mencionó Akane - ¿Vienes?-sugirió antes de tomar dirección hacia el lugar.

- Claro –respondió y siguió a su esposa, dejando que Shampoo se atendiera sola.

* * *

-Akane, por favor –dijo con suavidad a su molesta esposa.

-¿Cómo se enteró? –dijo entre murmullos completamente enojada -¡Qué desfachatez venir!-

-Akane-llamó su atención -¿En qué quedamos?–la acercó a su cuerpo, dándole algo de confort, rodeando con sus brazos su cintura.

-Lo sé-respondió recordando la conversación que habían tenido el otro día, tratando de serenarse -Le estoy dando demasiada importancia –pronunció mientras se acomodaba en su pecho y metía las manos en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón de mezclilla de él.

Él besó su cabeza tiernamente -¿Por qué no la ignoramos? Esperamos a que se vaya y asunto arreglado –sugirió.

Suspiró en su pecho -De acuerdo –le respondió, pero no estaba muy convencida de no perder la calma.

_Continuará… _

* * *

Esta fiesta resultará demasiado interesante, ¿no?

¿Qué traerá el encuentro de Ranma con Noriko?

Y la inesperada aparición de Nodoka...

¡Qué capitulo! ¡Me gustó mucho escribirlo! Hace mucho que no hacia una entrega como esta :D Espero que les haya gustado a ustedes lectores.

Gracias por sus reviews a Miss Starfire, mire2006, Lobo de Sombras y Rutabi.

Dejen sus comentarios, quisiera saber lo que piensan. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado :)

¡Espero actualizar pronto! ¡Adiós!


	44. Chapter 44

En ese día gris que amenazaba con lluvia el patio de la casa Tendo, contrastaba enormemente con la explosión de color de la fiesta en la que tantos niños se divertían- El lugar estaba plagado de globos. Distintos tipos de entretenimiento para niños entre los que se distinguían grandes inflables, juegos donde se reciben tickets y pueden intercambiarse por algún premio. Además de las mesas de algunas cuantas mesas de dulces donde se podían encontrar distintos caramelos, golosinas galletas, chocolates, etc. ¡Qué gran alboroto había en aquella residencia! Niños jugando corriendo por todos lados, en especial llamaban la atención dos niños que se encontraban corriendo a toda la velocidad.

-¡Oye! –exclamó una niña mientras que corría del brazo de otro niño -¡No! –gritaba al verse llevada por la fuerza del niño -¡Ya déjame! –se quejó ante el agarre del niño y por fin pudo deshacerse de este. Al pasar esto el pequeño Xiao detuvo su carrera y observó a la enojada niña que se alisaba su vestido color menta que le llegaba a la rodilla y también acomodaba el desarreglado cardigan rosa. ¿Dónde estaba su diadema?-pensó en el accesorio de la flor fucsia que le había puesto su mamá. Pensó con inquietud mientras se sacudía las mallas blancas y miraba si se habían manchado. Siguió inspeccionando, al parecer no había ocurrido tal cosa. Cuando terminó de hacer aquello vio como el niño tenía una expresión afligida en su cara.

-¿No quieres jugar conmigo? –comentó de forma lastimosa, con el rostro entristecido.

-No…-respondió –No es eso… -sintió algo de culpa ante el tono y expresión del niño. Cuando el niño escuchó eso, toda congoja quedó olvidada y tomó enseguida su mano–Es que…-

-¡Oye! –gritó la voz de Takeo, llamando la atención de ambos –Déjala ya –dijo molesto antes de derribar al otro niño.

* * *

-Así que tuviste una niña –mencionó Mousse antes de dar un sorbo al fino café que le había ofrecido el servicio de catering que había contratado Ranma _-¡Qué delicia!-_pensaba complacido _-¿Cómo le habrá hecho ese Saotome para ofrecer tal fiesta?, ¡Qué más da averiguarlo! -¡Por lo menos disfrutaré mientras estoy aquí_!-

-Sí –respondió Akane -Y tu esposa está encantada con ella-miró a Shampoo la cual le devolvió la mirada que le hizo –Además del hecho que no se parezca a mí la emociona todavía más-

-No –respondió -Yo creo que es a ti a quien se parece –dijo a Akane.

-Te equivocas querido –intervino su esposa -Esta niña es algo demasiado bueno para ser verdad –repuso Shampoo con toda maldad y Akane enseguida presentó molestia en su rostro -Akane –dijo entre dientes Ranma, advirtiendo con su mirada, por lo que los ímpetus evidentes de replicar a Shampoo se aminoraron "algo".

-Vaya, esto es como los viejos tiempos –mencionó Nabiki -Qué aburrido–se levantó de su lugar antes de presenciar las típicas escenas bobas que estaba segura que pasarían.

-Siento diferir amor –le contrarió –Creí que se parecía a él en un principio, pero me equivoqué. Es una criatura realmente encantadora-hizo una pausa -No se parece en nada a él –mencionó mirando a su antiguo rival.

-¿Qué dijiste? –exclamó molesto, levantándose de su lugar, acción que Mousse imitó.

-Ranma –su esposa uso el mismo tonto e hizo el mismo gesto que momentos atrás había hecho él con ella.

-¡Oigan! –exclamó fuertemente Ukyo al regresar a la sala llamando la atención de todos e interrumpió el altercado.

-¡Qué! –gritó Ranma.

-¡No me grites tonto! –gritó fuertemente la castaña, lo cual hizo que su amigo se tapara los oídos. Después la chica carraspeó un poco su garganta –Lo que quería decir es que creo que escuché niños llorando-

-¿Cómo?-dijeron todos extrañados.

* * *

En el patio de la casa Tendo se encontraban dos niños llorando sonoramente y a su lado estaba una tranquila mujer con una niña en su regazo -¿Quieres de este?-preguntó la mujer a su sobrina ofreciéndole una de las dos paletas que tenía en sus manos.

-Me duele –se quejó Takeo.

-¿Qué pasó aquí? –preguntó Ukyo poniéndose a la altura de su hijo, examinando alguna posible herida, pero no encontró nada. Seguramente sólo había sido un roce y el calor del momento. El dolor enseguida se iría. No se puso en papel de madre histérica, ya conocía muy bien a su hijo y sabía que no era inocente. ¡Ay Takeo! –pensó y después se levantó del suelo.

-Al parecer hubo una pelea –dijo Ryoga.

-Au –se quejó Xiao.

-¿Quién te hizo esto hijo? –preguntó preocupada Shampoo -¿Este? –dijo desdeñosamente al niño del cabello castaño.

-¿Quién comenzó esta pelea? –preguntó Akane.

-Takeo –respondió Maya antes de bajarse del regazo de Nabiki.

-¡Lo sabía! –dijo Shampoo.

-¿Y quién la terminó? –volvió a interrogar la menor de las Tendo.

-Yo –respondió orgullosa Maya.

-¡Qué! –exclamó con sorpresa Akane.

-¿De verdad lo hiciste? –preguntó esperanzado Ranma.

-¡Sí! –respondió enérgica.

-¡Eso es fantástico! –contestó animoso.

-¡Ranma! –pronunció exaltada Akane ¿Cómo era posible que dijera eso? –pensaba incrédula.

-¿Qué?-mencionó -Seguramente se lo merecían-dijo justificando el comportamiento de su hija -Son hijos de estos dos sujetos –miró a Ryoga y a Mousse, que le dedicaron unas miradas de muy pocos amigos -Imagino que la hartaron, ¿verdad que eso pasó? –dijo mirando con dulzura a su niña.

-Son unos niños tontos –respondió con hastío.

-Preciosa, ¿de verdad tú golpeaste a Xiao? –le interrogó Shampoo.

-Sí-

-Eres la mujer perfecta para mi hijo –dijo pensando en sus días de infancia en la Supremacía Femenina y como solía acabar con cualquier niño que se le pusiera enfrente.

-¿Qué?-preguntó confundida la pequeña.

-¡Cállate loca! –exclamó la joven de cabellos azulados y enseguida acerco más a su hija, alejándola de aquella mujer. Luego recordó que tenía que seguir reprendiendo a su hija –Espera. Maya, ¿por qué hiciste eso?-preguntó antes de agacharse y mirar de cerca a su hija.

-Tenían una pelea tonta, así que la acabé –respondió simple.

-¿Te atreviste a aplacar la pelea de dos hombres?-interrogó con molestia Akane -¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso!-dijo Akane, implicando que no era la primera vez que tal cosa pasaba.

-No cabe duda de tal madre, tal hija –sentenció despreocupadamente Nabiki aun en su sitio mientras seguía comiendo de una de sus paletas. Justamente había llegado cuando los dos mocosos habían empezado a lloriquear -Ahora sí tendré que llevarte a ballet –dijo a su sobrina.

-¡Cállate Nabiki! –exclamó su hermana.

-¿Es cierto o no Kasumi?-preguntó a su hermana mayor -¿Tenía la edad de Maya?-

-Creo que sí, o inclusive menos –respondió con toda tranquilidad Kasumi.

-¡Ja! –se burló Ranma.

-¡Eres tan infantil!-gritó a su esposo -¡Nunca puedes dejar de molestar!-

-Acéptalo eras violenta desde pequeña –continuó burlándose.

-¡Cállate!-gritó -¡Además este no es el momento de discutir esto! ¡Que no ves lo que tu hija acaba de hacer!-pronunció y regresó la atención a Maya, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Ranma intervino –A ver, ustedes dos pueden decirme qué pasó ¿Por qué iniciaron esta pelea?-le requirió a los dos niños -Empieza tú Takeo –el aludido se levantó del suelo y miró con enojo al otro chico.

-Ese niño no soltaba a Maya-señaló con su dedo a Xiao -Es muy molesto y empalagoso –dijo extremadamente enojado.

-Creo que es un defecto de familia –comentó de forma disimulada Akane y Shampoo la miró con desdén.

-A ver tú…-dijo sin saber cómo dirigirse a Xiao -Niño que no me sé su nombre pero igual no me agradas, explícate-

-Ese niño se metió donde no lo llaman y me atacó por la nada-sentenció enfadado mirando a Takeo –Yo sólo quería jugar con ella-dijo señalando a Maya.

-No cabe duda que la irracionalidad es hereditaria también –comentó Mousse.

-¿Qué? –miró Ryoga a Mousse con enfado y con claras intenciones de atacarlo y que se tragara sus palabras.

-¡Ya basta par de zopencos! –exclamó Ranma –Sigamos con el asunto importante aquí –Ustedes no se les ocurrió preguntar ¿qué era lo que quería hacer Maya?-interrogó -¿Esta no es su fiesta de cumpleaños? –los dos pequeños bajaron la mirada –Creo que lo que deben hacer es disculparse con ella-

-Lo siento –se disculparon al mismo tiempo con la niña que los miraba algo aprensiva, pero luego su mirada se suavizó y sonrió levemente -Está bien-

-Ya que aceptaste la disculpa, creo que tú también tienes que reflexionar cómo lo haces las cosas-dijo severamente Akane -No quiero otra situación como esta, ni hoy ni el día de mañana, ¿entendido?-

-Sí mamá –respondió con aprensión.

-Ve con tus amigos y sigue divirtiéndote –dijo su padre y después se dirigió hacia donde estaban su primo y el resto de sus compañeros de escuela. Al ver esto los niños decidieron ir a donde iba ella. Ukyo decidió seguirlos, más valía evitar otro problema.

-Vaya, creo que les gusta la mala vida –mencionó Nabiki cuando se ponía de pie–Kasumi, vamos a esa mesa –indicó con su dedo -Creo que hablar contigo será más gratificante que ver estas cosas -dijo con cierto malestar observando a los amigos de su hermana y cuñado, después se marchó con su hermana mayor hacia el lugar donde quería estar.

-Ranma resolviendo un conflicto –mencionó Mousse incrédulo.

-Es de verse y no creerse –dijo Ryoga en el mismo tono.

-El mundo se está colapsando –repuso el chico de los anteojos.

-Ciertamente –estuvo de acuerdo el otro joven.

-Y ciertamente a sus hijos les falta mucho para siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de ser parte de mi familia –anunció el joven de los ojos azules -Te lo digo especialmente a ti Shampoo –recalcó Ranma, provocando que la expresión de esta se descompusiera. Después miró a Akane y al hacerlo ella le sonrió. Se acercó a su esposa y la tomó de la mano y se encaminaron para alejarse un poco de lo que había ocurrido –El hijo de Ryoga y de Mousse, ¡Faltaba más!-exclamó – ¡Como si tuvieran oportunidad! –dijo con toda seguridad.

_Continuará…_

* * *

Notas: Otro capítulo, ya estamos casi a pocas entregas de terminar. Espero que sea pronto y espero también hacer un buen trabajo. Gracias a los que siguen leyendo :)

Respecto a varios detalles del capítulo, aclararé que me gustó escribir ciertas cosas en las que algunas características de Ranma se reflejan en Maya. Quiero señalar si es que si fijaron que esta niña presenta la misma indecisión y a veces ingenuidad de su padre. Se conmovió del acto de Xiao inmediatamente y ese niño como buen hijo de Shampoo supo cómo hacerlo y aprovecharse de la situación.

En cuanto hay un asunto que tengo que aclarar sobre Maya, bueno no he dado muchas descripciones acerca si es femenina o no. Tampoco he hecho mucha descripción respecto a su forma de vestir o de comportarse. Otra cosa más que tendré que hacer en la edición. Ok, por si se lo preguntaba es una niña a la que le gusta ser femenina, como Akane, pero también como su mamá es en cierta manera "machetona" o "tosca". Le gusta jugar con muñecas, ponis, los accesorios y actuar como una princesa pero también le gustan los juegos de "niños" (por así decirlo), llenarse de lodo y de tierra debido que la mayoría del tiempo se ve rodeada de ellos (dígase Takeo o Kiyoshi) así que los vestidos y las faldas no son muy cómodos para tales actividades, por lo que casi todos los días (en especial para ir a la escuela) la veríamos en pantalones o en shorts, sin embargo eso no significa que tales prendas no tengan detalles o colores femeninos. Además del uso de leggings debajo de las faldas cortas o shorts. Tendré que meter todos esos detalles cuando edite todos los fallos que he tenido. Espero que esta aclaración les ayude a comprender mejor la personalidad de la niña. Tal vez estaban confundidos respecto a ello, o tal vez no. No sé sólo quise hacer esta nota por si algunos se lo preguntaban.

Gracias por sus reviews que me encanta leer cada vez que realizo una entrega. Ustedes me hacen saber si está historia gusta, qur todavía están aquí a pesar de tantos giros y han aguantado las altas y bajas que les he hecho a esta pobre pareja. Me alegra encontrar comentarios que me dicen que así es :)

Les agradezco a cada uno delos reviewers:

Lobo de Sombras: Jajaja sí está loco y se pondrá todavía más :P Espero que sigas comentando :)

Mechitas123: Gracias a ti por leer y pues aquí estoy hasta que esto acabe, porque tendrá final. No dejaré esto colgado.

Jhova-Chan: No había podido responderte desde que me pusiste ese primer review. Gracias por tus comentarios, qué bueno que te guste lo que hago xD Ok Maya me alegra que te guste su personalidad. Su carácter es una mezcla de ambos, claro y un toque original suyo. La niña es su propia persona obviamente, es una niña única por eso llega a agradar :) Lo de Nabiki, bueno a mí me divierte escribir sus maldades y comentarios mal intencionados. No sé xD es genial hacerlo :P Además que creo que sí es posible que llegue hasta tal grado por conseguir lo que quiere. También me comentaste de Noriko y Ranma, bueno tendrás que esperar un poco más para saber sobre ello y no entendiste mal la historia. Así como lo plasme, así es, Ranma se hizo llamar Takeshi. No comas ansias que ya entenderás por donde va la cosa :P Lo de Shampoo y lo del compromiso con Xiao pues ya lo viste, sigue aferrada la mujer, pero Ranma ya la puso en su lugar, esperemos que se quede quieta un tiempo. Por último lo de Nodoka, mmmm ya veremos qué onda en el próximo cap. :P

Jennifer: Gracias por dar review. Me alegra que te vaya gustando más la historia :) Ya viste una parte de la fiesta, y de las tonteras que se le ocurren a Shampoo. Todavía falta la segunda parte para ver el desenlace de esta misma. Y lo de Ranma con Noriko… tú sigue leyendo y ya verás ese asunto. Espero leerte pronto :D

Rutabi: Mi querida Rutabi gracias por comentar siempre. Respecto a tus comentarios, que bueno que te gusto la escena del vestido. Me gustó escribir esa escena :) Lo de Nodoka, en la segunda parte de esta fiesta veremos de ella. Y ya viste en este cap. Shampoo insoportable, al igual que Nabiki. Por último ya vimos cómo se está desarrollando esta fiesta y como dijiste esta niña tiene algo de la misma mala suerte de sus padres. Eso es todo. ¡Espero tus comentarios! :D

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	45. Chapter 45

-¡Adiós!-se despidió Ranma -¡Lamento lo de tu vestido Shampoo! –gritó – ¡Y lo de tu cabello!-agregó al ver partir a la familia de chinos y segundos más tarde los perdió de vista ¡Vaya! ¡Qué mala suerte lo que le había ocurrido a Shampoo! Bueno para que engañarse si él había provocado eso, pero no había sido intencional. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, le dio disimuladamente ideas a Takeo para hacerle maldades al mocoso hijo de esos locos. Cabe aclarar que eso no significaba que favorecía a Takeo, eso para nada, sólo era que este nuevo niño había sido mucho más molesto que el otro y había fastidiado de cierta manera el día de hoy. En fin al niño Hibiki se le ocurrió una idea que implicaba pintura de algunas actividades que se habían traído para la fiesta, tierra y otras porquerías. No supo que había pasado con exactitud, sólo que por azares del destino la afectada en ese plan fue la madre de la víctima a la que se le quería hacer pasar un mal rato ¡Bah! ¡No se le extrañaría!

-¿Ya se fue? –preguntó Akane que se encontraba en la cocina arreglando un pastel redondo, de tamaño mediano.

-Aja, ya se fueron-

-¿Cómo estaba? –preguntó en referencia a Shampoo. No había podido ver el estado de la joven, sólo se había enterado por su hija lo que había pasado. Hubiera querido ver lo ridícula que se veía pero tenía cosas más importantes que arreglar. Ni que Shampoo fuera tan importante, como le había dicho su esposo anteriormente.

-Asquerosa –respondió con honestidad.

-Se lo tiene merecido –dijo divertida deteniendo su tarea por unos momentos. Río levemente y regresó su atención al pastel e hizo algunos trazos con la manga que contenía el betún –Hey, ¿por qué estás haciendo esto?-preguntó él haciendo referencia al postre -Tenemos un gran pastel allá afuera –indicó.

-Ah… es que… Maya me lo pidió… parece gustarle este tipo de pastel –dijo cálida y enseguida retomó otra vez la manga para darle los últimos toques. El joven miró la mezcla que estaba en el tazón junto a algunos de ingredientes que estaban a la orilla de la barra. Era sorpresa para él que estos estuvieran en orden y que el área de trabajo estuviera limpia, sin derrames ni manchas.

-¿Qué? –preguntó con curiosidad al verlo tan pensativo.

-Nada –respondió –Es que…-

-Es que no estás acostumbrado a ver que estoy preparando algo y la cocina no es un desorden –completó lo que pensó que él creía.

-Bueno, cuando lo dices de esa manera… -dijo él antes de recordar cómo eran esos tiempos. No era que Akane no hubiese mejorado sus hábitos a la hora de cocinar, mejoró en gran medida después de mucha práctica. Al menos ya no había grandes charcos con mezclas raras y vegetales mezclados con trozos de madera en el piso, pero a pesar de que eso ya no ocurría, la cocina no se salvaba del todo aquellos días. Recordaba que Akane era sumamente ruidosa a la hora de sacar las ollas y sartenes; también pensó en cómo ella olvidaba guardar los ingredientes o las cosas con que sazonaba la comida y cómo estos se le amontonaban en su camino y entorpecían más su tarea. Era desesperada al momento de abrir empaques, latas y frascos, y por consiguiente en muchas estos se espolvoreaban o derramaban y dejaban manchas por doquier. Él siempre se quedaba afuera ya que Akane no lo dejaba entrar porque según ella se la pasaba criticándola. Bueno, sí era cierto que la molestaba, pensó con cierta alegría, sin embargo lo hacía porque a veces en verdad era algo fastidioso escuchar todo ese movimiento.

-Algún día tendría que ser distinto, ¿no?-comentó –Además las cosas tienen que hacerse como son debidas. Más cuando se está aprendiendo a cocinar cosas más complicadas–sentenció la joven prosiguió mientras sacaba el sobrante de la manga en el tazón donde había preparado la mezcla –Aunque ya sabía hacer algunas cosas que me salían bien, estaba consciente que esas cosas no bastaban. La comida que se le da a un bebé un día deja de funcionar cuando esa criatura crece. Una niña demandaría más más que arroz, curry, sopas simples y té-

-A mí me gustaban esas cosas –le mencionó. De verdad le gustaba su comida y aunque como ya lo había pensado, lo que Akane preparaba eran platos simples y eran pocas las variedades que ella hacer, sin embargo esos platillos eran mejores en estilo y sabor que cualquiera que pudiese haber probado ¿A qué se debía aquello? Tal vez conforme iba repitiendo constantemente esas recetas, estas mejoraban cada vez más… o podía ser que…. era la dedicación y el amor que le imprimía ella, pensó sintiéndose algo ridículo y avergonzado de su falta de apreciación. Esos platos que sin duda los preparaban Kasumi, su madre, Ukyo y Shampoo, mujeres que sabían ofrecer un más elaborado y amplio menú, no los cambiaría por nada… no los cambiaría por esa comida de aquella época feliz. La época que vivió con Akane, pensaba él con nostalgia mientras la veía abrir la llave del fregadero para lavar la manga y la duya que había utilizado para la decoración del pastel.

Sí que había sido la época más feliz de su vida, sin embargo ese pensamiento nunca se lo había dicho de forma tan explícita a ella y él sentía que no le había dado el suficiente crédito por todas las cosas que hizo por él en esos primeros dos años de matrimonio. Él no era malagradecido con Akane, sí le agradecía todas esas cosas que hacía por él e incluso le ayudaba en la casa también… pero eso a veces no era posible. En ocasiones tenía que hacer prácticas en la facultad. Trabajaba tiempo completo en su empleo y a veces hasta más horas cuando le llamaban de improviso para cubrir a sus compañeros de trabajo, por lo que llegaba cansado a casa y sólo quería tomar una ducha, cenar algo y descansar para levantarse temprano e ir a estudiar el día siguiente. También en algunos fines de semana hacía viajes cortos a ciudades cercanas cuando se suscitaba algún tipo de torneo o asistía entresemana a algún evento en el que estaba obligado a ir para conservar su beca. Para cualquiera que escuchase todo esto le parecería completamente comprensible y justificable su situación, sin embargo para él no lo era así; Akane también era estudiante y no de cualquier carrera, así como también el nivel de exigencia de la escuela a la que ella asistía era muchísimo más superior que la de él. Asimismo ella tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo. Además de la responsabilidad de cuidar de una casa y de atender a un esposo. Tal vez su agradecimiento no había sido la suficiente… pensaba con algo de pesar al hacer memoria de todos aquellos acontecimientos…

Ella sonrió ante lo dicho por él referente a su comida, ajena a todos esos pensamientos de culpa que él pensaba en ese momento y continuó con su relato –Además de mi profesión, claro. Imagínate una doctora teniendo hábitos similares en su trabajo-dijo al momento de recargarse en la barra y después suspiró -Kasumi me ayudó-comentó -Pero no fue tarea fácil. Tuve que llegar hasta el grado de decirle que me golpeara ligeramente con una cuchara de madera cada vez que cometía un error-comentó -No tienes idea de los pequeños moretones que se me hicieron las primeras semanas –le dijo mientras miraba sus brazos.

-No imaginó a Kasumi haciendo eso y no sintiéndose mal por ello –dijo algo incrédulo.

-Sí lo sé –respondió -Por eso usaba mangas largas para no lo supiese-mencionó sonriendo -Tía Nodoka también me ayudó, claro después de los básico con Kasumi-hizo una pausa –Y bueno tu hija no se queja de lo que hago… siempre la veo alegre al comer-

-Cocinar-llamó su atención -Lo deseabas tanto-dijo emotivo. Sabía que lo deseaba porque quería agradarle a él, ser una buena esposa, pero estaba seguro que había algo más.

-No lo sé-respondió y se concentró en mirar sus manos -Tal vez… -dijo pero después se quedó callada y movió negativamente su cabeza -Olvídalo-

-¿Qué?-le requirió -Dímelo-

-Es que…-levantó la mirado y luego se volvió a callar un instante antes de hablar -Tal vez sólo tenía esos sueños… en los que me veía con una familia y los niños que tenía en esas ilusiones me decían con toda felicidad que ya era la hora de comer-sonrió levemente -O algo así… -miró un momento otra vez sus manos-Tal vez sólo quería tener la habilidad de crear lindos recuerdos… como los que yo tengo de mi mamá-dijo antes de suspirar -Debes pensar que todo esto es una tontería-

-No, no lo es –dijo con suavidad –Akane…-

-¿Qué?-preguntó débilmente sin mirarlo y luego él la tomó de los hombros, se acercó un poco más y ella quedó todavía más pegada a la barra del fregadero.

-Creo que has hecho un trabajo increíble-hizo una pausa antes de volver a hablar -Maya tiene una mamá de la que siempre se sentirá orgullosa –dijo con total sinceridad pensando también en cómo fueron esos años. Akane no dijo nada y sólo sonrió levemente –Los mejores momentos los tiene contigo –pronunció emotivo, con algo de tristeza, ya que él no había de tenido su misma dicha.

-Ranma… tendrás los tuyos también-le afirmó -De hecho los estás creando ahora-dijo con suavidad-Un día recordará este cumpleaños. La forma en cómo te llevabas con ella-le sonrió, dándole confort-Como la mimabas-hizo énfasis ya que ello a veces no le hacía mucha gracia -Y la hacías sentir como una princesa-

-Eso espero…-

-Claro que así será-le aseguró -Porque así lo es conmigo-musitó de forma dulce. Él no comprendía muy bien esas palabras, ¿qué era lo que quería decir? –Recuerdas cuando papá murió… y tú intentaste hacer todo lo posible para que me sintiera mejor, para hacerme sentir cómoda y que mi tristeza pudiera desvanecerse tan sólo un momento-

-Sí-respondió -Aunque después te abandoné –se lo dijo, reprochándose a sí mismo por haber hecho esa cobardía, por haber caído en la trampa de Nabiki como un total ingenuo.

-Ocurrió eso-reconoció -Pero regresamos después y lo intentaste otra vez-dijo cuando ponía sus manos en los brazos de él -Me pediste que me casara contigo-mencionó cuando lo miraba con cierto brillo en sus ojos -Con este bonito anillo –sonrió al ver el brillante en su mano –Me diste mi boda de ensueño-mencionó dulce -Me llevaste a ese lindo lugar donde había un hermoso paisaje montañoso –dijo con timidez recordando su luna de miel y enseguida un ligero sonrojo cubrió sus rostros y sólo sonrieron por un breve momento con nerviosismo y después ella volvió a hablar –Te encargaste de crear un bonito cuarto de blancos y suaves muebles para mí –ella mencionó con dulzura aquella última referencia. Él quedó sorprendido sin saber que decir sobre cada una de las cosas que había nombrado. Todos esos detalles que él hizo y que en sus pensamientos eran cosas hechas de la forma más austera y sencilla debido a que era lo mejor que podía hacer con sus recursos, pero ella siempre las hacía ver como grandes cosas. Siempre lo había hecho así, pero hoy en particular lo había mencionado con tal fuerza que… -Se inclinó un poco, puso una de sus manos en su rostro y otra en su cintura. Ella movió de lugar sus manos y lo abrazó ligeramente por la espalda. Después el cerró los ojos y ella hizo lo mismo, sus labios estaban por unirse, pero…

-¡Genma a dónde vas! –pronunció algo molesta la voz de Nodoka Saotome. Al escucharla se sobresaltaron, pero sin soltarse y miraron hacia la entrada de la cocina.

-¿Mamá?–dijo con algo de sorpresa.

-¿Qué está haciendo aquí? –preguntó extrañada.

-No lo sé, pero viene con papá-frunció el ceño ante la incapacidad de su padre de mantener a Nodoka quieta -Le advertí que hiciera todo para que no viniera y mira-dijo molesto.

-Ya tendrás oportunidad para reclamarle, pero ahora tienes que salir de aquí –anunció ella, después rompió el contacto con él y abrió la puerta trasera de la cocina.

-Tienes razón-mencionó -Ya… Ya me voy –dijo dubitativo –Yo… -dudó de nuevo, nervioso después de lo acontecido. Ella sólo le dedicó una sonrisa… también se encontraba algo sacada de órbita… pero el pareció comprender. Él le dio un ligero apretón a su mano y sonrió antes de salir.

* * *

-¡Abuela! –exclamó con alegría.

-¡Hola pequeña! –saludó con igual entusiasmo antes de aceptar el abrazo de su nieta.

-¿Por qué no estuviste aquí cuando todo el mundo se escondió y me asustó? –preguntó.

-¿Te asustaron?-preguntó con un tono de voz algo incrédulo -¿Maya Saotome se asustó?-

-Noooo –negó con orgullo –Ah…-vaciló -Creo que sentí sorpresa-respondió -Sí, sorpresa-reafirmó.

Nodoka sólo río ligeramente al escucharla –No pude estar aquí porque tuve que comprar tu segundo regalo-

-¿Otro regalo?-preguntó con emoción.

-Sí –respondió -Tu abuelo lo tiene-

-¿El osito lo tiene? –dijo en referencia a como solía decirle a su abuelo.

-Sí. El osito lo tiene-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Qué bien! –dijo feliz antes de echarse a correr para encontrar a su abuelo y se perdió de vista -¿Así habría sido Ranma de enérgico? ¿Había sido un niño feliz?-pensó con algo de tristeza. Se había perdido tantas cosas de su vida. Exhaló y después miró a su alrededor. Se movió hasta estar localizada debajo de uno de los árboles del patio de los Tendo. Miró hacia todos lados tratando de encontrar a su hijo, pero sin éxito alguno, tal vez estaría adentro. Cuando estaba por tomar dirección hacia la casa, sintió que algo caía sobre ella. Eran unas cuantas hojas que habían caído del árbol. Se sacudió la ropa ligeramente mientras miraba hacia arriba para ver si algo provocado eso, pero al parecer no había nada allá.

* * *

-¡Rayos! –enfadado se sacudió las hojas, pequeñas ramas y tierra que estaban en su cabello y su ropa ¡Ni este el cumpleaños de su hija podía ser un día normal!-pensó con molestia -¿Por qué?-se preguntó a sí mismo ante su mala fortuna. Exhaló y se serenó. En verdad esperaba que todo tuviera solución lo antes posible. Salió del cuarto de su hija con sumo cuidado, si es que no quería toparse con su madre. Bajo con sigilo las escaleras, aun pensando en la locura de este día, todo se había dado de manera tan repentina y no sólo pensaba en la llegada de su madre, sino también en el momento que acababa de pasar con Akane. Eso había sido tan… Hizo un movimiento de cabeza, necesitaba quitarse ese pensamiento de encima, aunque fuera difícil hacerlo. El joven se hubo en el primer piso y se recargó en lo que al parecer era una pequeña bodega que habían construido debajo de estas. Miró en las distintas direcciones y cuando estaba por ir hacia a la puerta principal sintió algo extraño. Sintió como si… -¡Ah! –exclamó antes de verse arrastrado hacia el pequeño almacén y la puerta de este se cerró rápidamente.

* * *

-¿Y mi papá? –preguntó con curiosidad la niña de los hermosos ojos azules a su madre.

-Sí Akane –apareció Nodoka en ese instante -¿Dónde está Ranma? –preguntó con toda tranquilidad al momento de ponerse detrás de su nieta y se disponía a acariciar su sedoso cabello negro. Ahora tenía que enfrentar al ver a su suegra.

* * *

-¡Ja! ¡Aún no puedes conmigo! –se burló Genma Saotome.

-¡Si como no!-exclamó enojado al ver a su padre -¡Sólo estaba distraído! ¡Tuviste suerte! –

-¿Distraído?-preguntó -¿Por quién?-dijo con más curiosidad -¿Por Akane?-

-¡Ya cállate!-gritó -¿Y qué rayos están haciendo tú y mamá aquí? –exclamó furioso -¡No te dije que no podían venir!-

-Este… bueno... yo… la verdad…-trató de elaborar pobremente una respuesta para ello.

-No quiero escucharte, ya me arruinaste el día-

-¡Yo te dije que no podía controlar todo Ranma! –se justificó.

-¡Sí, claro!-exclamó -Seguramente hiciste algo torpe para que se enterara-

-¡Eres tan malcriado! ¡Yo no te eduqué así! –mencionó sentimentalista.

-No me conmueven tus lágrimas falsas-mencionó con enojo -¿Sabes? Iba a acceder a tu boba idea de llevarte a donde quisieras y comprarte cualquier tontería que se te ocurriese, ¡pero ahora olvídalo!-

-¡Eres tan mal hijo! –continuó melodramático cubriendo con una mano sus ojos, pero al ver que su hijo lo miraba incrédulo, dejo su actuación -En fin iré a comer algo -dijo encogiéndose en hombros y cargando una caja de gran volumen que llevaba un enorme moño rojo -Disfruta el esconderte de tu madre-anunció despreocupado y salió del pequeño almacén. El muchacho todavía seguía enojado. Ya había olvidado como su padre lo sacaba de sus casillas ¡Genma Saotome jamás cambiaría! ¡Bah! ¡Qué más daba! No ganaba nada seguir pensando en algo tan obvio y salió de allí. Cuando estaba por encaminarse a la salida se vio arrastrado otra vez hacia el mismo lugar.

-¡Ahora qué! –exclamó enfadado esperando encontrar a su padre, pero grande fue su sorpresa -¿Akane?-preguntó sorprendido.

-¿Qué estás haciendo quedándote como bobo allá afuera? –le preguntó ligeramente enojada.

-Espera… A-Akane… ¿Có… -trató de articular –Có-cómo hiciste eso? –preguntó respecto a la forma en que había sido emboscado y metido en ese lugar. Por un momento pensó que era Genma, pero ¿cómo podía ser él? Si lo había visto irse, pero bueno el asunto importante aquí era q-

-¡Ranma!-exclamó ella interrumpiendo sus pensamientos -Creí que necesitabas irte-pronunció molesta. El joven decidió dejar de lado su pregunta. Ella tenía razón, tenía que irse ya.

-Tía Nodoka está preguntando por ti-hizo una pausa antes de volver a hablar -Y no está dispuesta a irse hasta que te vea-explicó con seriedad pensando en la madre de su esposo ¡Cuanta vergüenza había experimentado al verla! Esperaba algún tipo de reclamo por parte de ella, pero Nodoka con toda la experiencia del mundo no hizo tal cosa… sólo se portó fría con ella… y eso era peor que verla molesta ¿Quién sabe cuándo se le pasaría el enfado debido a la falta que había cometido?-pensaba con algo de tristeza, pero bueno ya estaba hecho y no remediaría nada si seguía pensando en ello. La muchacha decidió mejor ponerse en acción y resolver toda este lío. Entreabrió un poco para observar si era seguro salir –Creo que puedes irte-anunció y cuando ella estaba por poner un pie afuera.

-¡Abuela tengo sed! –escuchó la voz de la niña demasiado cerca e inmediatamente Akane empujo a Ranma hasta el fondo, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

-Vamos a la cocina –escucharon la voz de Nodoka. Ambos jóvenes suspiraron con alivio al verse libre de peligro –Estuvo cerca –mencionó ella suspirando en su pecho –Sí…-mencionó en casi un suspiro mientras respiraba el perfume de su suave cabello. Enseguida ambos se dieron cuenta de la posición en la que estaban. Él recargado en la pared. Ella con las manos sobre el duro pecho. Él con los brazos rodeando su cintura. Instintivamente la acercó más, sus manos viajaron un poco más arriba y apretó ligeramente su delicada espalda. Se quedaron así por un instante. Luego ella alzó su mirada y el inclinó un poco la suya…

Pero nada ocurrió. Simultáneamente ambos hicieron su vista a un lado y se separaron uno del otro, a pesar del poco espacio que había en ese pequeño cuarto. Ya era la tercera vez en todo el día que estaban así de cerca y ambos lo sabían. Se estaban dejando llevar otra vez por sus impulsos, cosa que habían prometido no hacer, por lo menos no así, de forma tan rápida y menos en un lugar tan apartado y solitario como ese... Ranma tragó duro. De verdad le estaba costando, pero sabía que tenía que ser menos intenso esta vez. No era el momento correcto para ser así… tal vez más adelante podía darse tales libertades. Podía controlarse, no era un niño de diecisiete que le había robado un beso a otra niña de la misma edad.

Akane no estaba mejor que él, ella era igual de culpable. Se encontraba recordando un momento en particular. El momento en que sus manos habían bajado hasta los bolsillos traseros de sus pantalones cuando estuvieron en la cocina después de que llegó esa china loca del mal. Por momentos se le olvidaba el acuerdo que tenían. Ranma, siendo un hombre por supuesto no se había quejado de tal acción pensaba ella con total azoramiento ¡Pero no lo había hecho con la intención de aprovecharse de él! Sólo lo hizo porque así solía comportarse en total confianza con Ranma cuando estaban así de cerca… a veces se le olvidaba lo de su acuerdo… se decía con algo de tristeza, aunque sólo estuvo así un instante, porque recordó algo importante: Eso que ella había hecho ¡Ranma se lo haría notar! pensaba algo horrorizada la muchacha al no saber cómo le ganaría y saldría bien librada cuando lo trajera a colación. Uno de estos días se lo recordaría si no es lo que lo hacía hoy. Ya se lo imaginaba molestándola a cada instante con su tono fanfarrón y diciendo un comentario como ¡Soy irresistible! u otra tontería de ese estilo, pensaba la joven algo molesta. Ese bobo no se callaría.

Se pasó una mano por su largo cabello y lo peinó ligeramente, mientras lo hacía pensaba también en lo que había pasado en su habitación… bueno no había pasado a mayores ese momento que habían compartido. Él le había hecho un obsequio, ella se emocionó y no pudo contener el haberse portado algo cariñosa… y decirle que lo amaba… No es que fuera algo malo decir eso… es sólo que ese tipo de situaciones… provocaban "estas situaciones". Tenía que sacar todo esto de su mente y pensar con la cabeza fría. Había venido a sacar a Ranma de este lío, entonces eso se dedicaría a hacer eso –Anda-le indicó. La chica abrió la bodega con cuidado, observando de nuevo por una rendija y justo en ese momento vio a su suegra pasar con claras intenciones de ir hacia el patio –Ahora –anunció y ambos salieron del lugar rápidamente, yendo hasta la entrada principal.

-Vete ya antes de que te vea-

-Sí-

-¿Papá a dónde vas?-preguntó la voz de una niña -¿Te vas a ir ya?-dijo algo dolida y dio unos cuantos pasos hasta localizar el lugar donde estaban sus padres -Todavía ni eran las 7 -pensó mirando el reloj haciendo rápidamente memoria la hora en la que acostumbraba irse Ranma, lo que también la hizo pensar si se iría temprano hoy ¿Hoy en su cumpleaños?

-No…-respondió al ver la mirada entristecida de Maya -No-reafirmó seguro -¡Claro que no! –respondió con una sonrisa, tratando de ser convincente. Después cargó a la niña en sus brazos y se movió junto con ella.

-Ranma… -dijo su nombre algo preocupada.

-Estoy bien –afirmó.

-¿Estás seguro? –interrogó sin dejar su preocupación.

-Claro –aseguró con una sonrisa, después se movió por el pasillo.

-Ni he tenido tiempo de preguntarte si te está gustando tu fiesta-mencionó con suavidad -¿Lo es así?-preguntó a su hija.

-Sí –respondió feliz -Todos mis amigos vinieron-

-¿De verdad?-

-Aja-dijo inocente -La abuela también vino, pensé que no llegaría-

-Sí… ya está aquí-pronunció.

-Ha estado preguntando por ti muchas veces -

-¿En serio?-preguntó.

-Sí-

-Te gusta estar con ella, ¿cierto?-

-Sí-sonrió con dulzura -Me quiere mucho-

-Me lo imagino –pronunció con suavidad, acomodando mejor a Maya entre sus brazos y esta descansara su barbilla en su hombro, quedando ella mirando hacia atrás, mientras se dejaba conducir por su papá y después entraron a la –Abuela–mencionó al verla parada en la entrada de la habitación y enseguida el cuerpo de su padre se tensó algo durante un momento, pero después se relajó y lo escuchó suspirar –Ve un rato afuera –ordenó con un tono suave. A la niña le causó desconcierto la forma en la que le había dicho aquello. No sabía porque estaba tan extraño, pero no cuestionó nada sobre ello. Sólo le sonrió a su papá y regresó a su fiesta. Ranma estaba aún de espaldas a su madre. Se armó de valor y cuando estaba por darse la vuelta ella lo interrumpió –No es necesario que me das la cara si no quieres hacerlo –dijo ella con seriedad –No sé qué te pasa o por qué te rehúsas a verme-dijo a su hijo -No te forzaré a hacerlo… creo que de cierta forma te lo debo –al escucharla decir esto el joven apretó fuertemente sus puño, ¿De verdad pensaba que no quería verla porque sentía algún rencor hacia ella? ¡Quería gritarle que no era de esa manera! Pero no pudo hacerlo. Ninguna palabra salió de su boca.

-Sólo quería decirte que no podía ser más feliz en el momento que supe que estabas bien-dijo con firmeza, aunque sentía que en cualquier momento iba a quebrarse pero tomó fuerza -Y que te amo… sé que tal vez no te basta, pero…-se calló y tomó un poco de aire antes de proseguir -Espero que algún día todo vuelva a ser como antes. Adiós hijo –se marchó rápidamente y cuando el joven se dio la vuelta ya no estaba ella.

* * *

-Ya me voy mi cielo –anunció a su nieta.

-¿Qué?-preguntó algo sorprendida -¿Por qué?-

-Es que me siento cansada-

-¿Estás enferma?-preguntó y puso sus manos en el rostro de su abuela.

-No-negó y tomó una de sus pequeñas manos con una suya -Pero como te digo, me siento algo cansada-mintió -Nada de qué preocuparse-le aseguró tratando de que no se sintiera mal por ella -Sigue pasando un muy feliz cumpleaños-mencionó antes de darle un beso en la frente -Adiós-se despidió.

-Adiós-

-Genma vámonos –ordenó a su glotón esposo que en ese momento era un panda y lo tomó de una pata.

-¡Adiós! –se leía en el cartel del enorme panda y la niña sonrió ampliamente y se despidió con su mano al "osito", hasta que se perdieron de su vista una vez que cruzaron el portón de la casa.

* * *

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó preocupada Akane -¿Pasó algo malo?-

-No… nada… estoy bien-

-Ranma…-

-Estoy bien -aseguró.

-De acuerdo –dijo la chica. Ya hablarían de ello después.

* * *

Cayó la noche y la fiesta del quinto aniversario de Maya pasó sin ningún otro inconveniente ¡Qué día! No solía vivir días tranquilos y esté no era la excepción, pensaba él preguntándose si eso era algo bueno o no. Así era su vida y ya estaba acostumbrado a ello.

-¿Cómo está? –preguntó en referencia al pastel que ella misma había hecho.

-Aún no he salido corriendo –respondió antes de tomar otro bocado.

-Muy gracioso –dijo con el ceño fruncido

El joven río ligeramente ante su reacción -Creo que es genial -

-¿De verdad? –preguntó esperanzada.

-Sí –aseguró sonriente.

-Me alegra –le devolvió la sonrisa por el halago que él le había hecho.

-Oye Akane –llamó su atención.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Te gustan los bolsillos traseros de mis pantalones? –preguntó sonriendo con suficiencia.

-No-le dijo antes de que sus mejillas se colorearan ligeramente.

-¿No? Creí que te parecían interesantes-

-¿Por qué eran interesantes? –preguntó la niña levantándose del lugar donde estaba al no comprender a qué se referían.

-Por nada –dijo rápidamente su mamá.

-¿Nada? –interrogó incrédula. Estaba segura que había algo más que no le querían decir.

-¿Verdad que no Ranma? –lo acorraló.

-No-dijo -No lo eran. No sé por qué pensé eso –afirmó a su hija.

-Mmmm –articuló, entrecerrando los ojos no muy convencida, pero se encogió en hombros. Después se sentó de nuevo en el piso, se acurrucó en un cojín quedándose de lado, dando la espalda a sus padres. Ambos la miraron un instante y después Ranma acercó más su cuerpo apoyándose en la mesa dirigiendo su atención a Akane.

-Acepta que sí los eran –dijo en un tono algo bajo.

-Jamás aceptaré tal cosa-respondió orgullosa.

-Creo que me extrañas –dijo mirándola egocéntrico.

Estaba por replicar una vez más, pero después su mirada se suavizó -¿Y qué si te extraño? –dijo con total honestidad -¿Hay algo malo en ello?-

-No-respondió -Es que yo te extraño también –pronunció mirándola de forma especial. Sólo se quedaron así perdiéndose un instante en la mirada de cada uno, pero eso sólo duró unos segundos ya que un ligero tronido llamó su atención. Se levantaron de sus lugares y se posicionaron en el pasillo que daba la vista hacia el patio y miraron la lluvia que caía del oscuro cielo de esa noche. Al fin había caído la lluvia que tanto se había hecho anunciar en todo ese día. Lluvia, pero ¿Qué era la lluvia? De forma simultánea miraron a la durmiente niña que se encontraba acurrucada en el suelo. Amaya era la definición de lluvia: a veces no la esperas, en ocasiones puede causar miedo el no saber qué hacer con ella cuando las condiciones no se encuentran a tu favor y provoca que empeore la situación. Si bien la lluvia es algo que podía ser inesperado e incontrolable, un hecho que a veces podría ser aterrador, la lluvia no siempre significa tormenta; también tiene la cualidad de ser hermosa, de traer dicha y sobre todo el don de la vida. Ambos sonrieron a la niña que estaba perdida en el mundo de los sueños y después Ranma se acercó a la pequeña y la tomó en sus brazos.

* * *

Ya era muy tarde, la lluvia había cesado un poco, pero aún caía ligeramente. Se encontraban los dos en el portón de la casa Tendo, se habían despedido constantemente un par de veces pero por algún motivo terminaban conversando otra vez y terminaban una y otra vez riendo nerviosamente al no saber que más hacer, cosa que ya les había pasado en muchas otras ocasiones.

-Ahora sí ya me voy-anunció el joven de los ojos azules.

-Sí…-

-Akane…-

-Mmmm –articuló al alzar la mirada. Después fue tomada del mentón por él. Podrían olvidarse de ese acuerdo tan sólo un momento, se dijo y seguido de eso la besó por unos segundos.

-¿Me extrañas menos ahora? –preguntó casi en un susurro.

-No-respondió -Te extraño más –respondió con sentimiento.

-Yo también –pronunció antes de abrazarla con fuerza y que ella correspondiera de igual forma el gesto.

* * *

Notas: Otra entrega más. Me gustó escribir todas esas escenas respecto a los recuerdos de cada uno. Demasiadas emociones encontradas ¿Qué opinan?

También el escribir esas partes donde se dice de las labores del hogar solía hacer y hace todavía. Se preguntaran ¿por qué? Simple Akane en la serie demuestra que esto es algo que desea con todo su corazón. Ella quiere ser una esposa y ama de casa ejemplar, aunque como todos sabemos la mayoría de sus intentos fallan terriblemente. Ella pone su esfuerzo y su corazón cada vez que lo intenta, pero bueno también sabemos que no es muy paciente, sin embargo esto no implica que no puede haber una mejoría más tarde. Además yo opino que otra de las causas es que se presiona y se exige demasiado al realizar esto. Es obvio que las cosas no se darán a la primera y no la vemos muchas veces cocinar, que yo recuerde. Así que yo creo que con algo de práctica constante es posible obtener buenos resultados :)

En la escena de la lluvia, hago referencia al nombre de la niña, Amaya que significa Lluvia nocturna.

También tengo que anunciarles que más o menos quedan entre cuatro y cinco capítulos aproximadamente para cerrar la historia. Tal vez crean aún falta un buen número de entregas o tal vez piensen lo contrario. Sólo quería hacer esta aclaración.

En cuanto a los reviews:

Miss Starfire: Ya sé, sí me lo imaginé diciendo algo así xD me gusta no cambiar ese aspecto de él :P

Jennifer: Me da mucho gusto que te agrade la historia y que sea de los mejores fanfics que has leído, ¡Wow! :P Gracias por tus palabras, espero que te guste esta nueva entrega.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	46. Chapter 46

-Este semáforo ya tomó mucho tiempo, ¿no?-mencionó Ranma observando la luz roja.

-¿Es acaso una indirecta para que te bese? –preguntó Akane

-¿Qué? –interrogó con suma extrañeza -¿Eso es posible? –preguntó fingiendo mirar por el retrovisor disimulando la reacción que había tenido en un principio.

-No cuando el semáforo está en verde-respondió ella y no entendió a qué se refería hasta que escuchó el claxon de varios autos.

-¡Rayos! –exclamó antes de arrancar.

-Bobo –le insultó divertida.

-Esto no habría pasado si no me hubieras distraído –dijo él frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Yo te distraje?-preguntó ella.

-Con tus juegos de palabras –se justificó.

-¿Juegos de palabras?-repitió su respuesta -Vaya, pensé que el pensamiento de besarme te sacaba de orbita… mmm ya veo que no –mencionó con decepción.

Se quedó sin saber que responder de nuevo, pero después reaccionó rápidamente -¿Lo ves? ¡Lo estás haciendo de nuevo! –exclamó.

-Y yo soy la predecible –mencionó con satisfacción.

-Muy graciosa –dijo entre dientes, estacionándose frente al hospital.

-Gracias por traerme-retribuyó la atención que había tenido con ella -Espero que mi auto esté listo para mañana –

-No me molesta traerte-respondió con suavidad mirando sus ojos cafés -Podría hacerlo todo el tiempo…-

La chica sólo se limitó a sonreírle y su esposo también sonrió. No dijo nada más. Abrió la puerta para salir y cuando estaba por bajar el chico interrumpió su intención –Akane-

-¿Sí? –volteó a verlo.

-Ahh…-articuló.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó y luego cerró la puerta.

-Quería preguntarte…-dijo indeciso.

-¿Sí? –dijo intrigada al verlo dubitativo.

-¿Qué te parece si salimos esta noche? –soltó finalmente después de tomar valor. Ni el matrimonio podía evitar que en cierto grado ella todavía lo pusiera algo nervioso.

-¿Salir?-preguntó -¿Al cine otra vez?-hizo una pausa antes de sonreír -Creo que se reservarán el derecho de admisión-comentó con humor, utilizando este mismo como un escape a la sorpresa con la cual la había emboscado.

-No-movió negativamente su cabeza -El cine es… ah… demasiado informal-

-¿Y quieres ir a un lugar formal? –mencionó, sintiéndose algo extraña al no saber a dónde se dirigía todo eso.

-Sí –dijo aun sintiendo nervios, aunque él pensaba que los estaba ocultado muy bien.

-¿Y dónde es ese lugar? –prosiguió al no obtener más datos de él.

-¿Has escuchado acerca del Coucagno? –sugirió.

-¿Qué? –preguntó asombrada al escuchar el nombre del restaurante.

-¿Por qué pones esa cara? –preguntó con algo de inquietud.

-Eso se localiza en el Cerulean Tower-

-Así es-afirmó -A veces tomo el desayuno en el Caramelo-

-Ranma… ese lugar es demasiado costoso…-

-Vaya, a veces eres tú la que cree que no ha pasado el tiempo –dijo con algo de humor recordando que ella misma le había dicho eso hace días.

Río levemente ante lo que había dicho -A veces me pasa lo mismo-

-Bien, para solucionar eso creo que tenemos que pasar más tiempo juntos, ¿no crees?-

-Claro-respondió contenta, pero después su expresión cambió –Espera -le dijo -Ya entiendo -hizo un ademán con sus manos -El regalo que me… lo tenías todo ya planeado, ¿cierto?-mencionó descubriendo sus intenciones.

-Siempre voy un paso adelante –pronunció triunfante.

-¿En serio? –preguntó ella mirándolo fijamente.

-¡Está bien! Tú también eres hábil –se dio por vencido -Entonces, qué ¿Paso por ti a las ocho? –sugirió.

-De acuerdo–respondió sonriente. Luego salió definitivamente de la camioneta y lo vio por última vez –Hasta la noche –dijo contenta, dio media vuelta y el chico sonrió con satisfacción.

* * *

-Ash –se quejó cuando se encontraba peinando su cabello. No había tenido el cabello así de largo desde que era una adolescente… bueno eran otros tiempos… tiempos en los que su rutina no era tan ocupada y podía mantenerlo en buen estado. Su cabellera se estaba poniendo ligeramente seca, pensó con algo de molestia al ver que el tratamiento que estaba usando ya no estaba remediando el problema. Tomó aquel producto revitalizador y comenzó a peinar con su cepillo las hebras y a medida que lo hacía estas se iban suavizando poco a poco. Hace unos dos meses que había pensado en ir al salón de belleza para ver que se podía hacer con su cabello, pero bueno con tantas cosas que habían ocurrido no había tenido ya oportunidad de hacerlo. Dio una última pasada con el cepillo y finalmente pudo deslizar sus dedos sin ningún problema por la cabellera. Sostuvo entre sus manos el resultado final de todo el proceso que había efectuado. Se veía lindo y se sentía suave ahora, pero estaba consciente que uno de estos días la fórmula que estaba usando ya no daría resultado y su cabello ahora sí estaría completamente fuera de control. Tendría que ir al salón a ponerle fin a este problema, pensó la joven antes de comenzar con otro reto: el recoger su cabello.

* * *

-Es un gusto que haya podido venir esta noche Sr. Natsuki –comentó con amabilidad una joven.

-Gracias por todo señorita Hatsu-

-Que tenga buenas noches-despidió al señor Natsuki-Sí, muy buenas noches… -se decía con cansancio la asistente de Hiroto. Esperaba tan siquiera relajarse un momento. La idea de la señorita Tendo acerca de una mascarada italiana era sumamente encantadora, sin embargo ella no estaba a cargo del evento. Aunque el lugar era esplendido, ella como una de las responsables tenía que estar a la par de la misma organización y atención que brindaba el sitio.

¿Por qué el señor Kishaba había decidido hacer el evento en un lugar como el Cerulean Tower?

* * *

-¿Qué? –le preguntó riendo nerviosa al ver la forma en que el joven que estaba sentado frente a ella en aquella mesa la miraba con total atención.

-Te ves muy hermosa –dijo sin ningún titubeo mientras la observaba fascinado. Akane por su parte se encontraba algo ruborizada al sentirse como los ojos de él no se despegaban de ella, ¿De verdad se veía como él decía? Bueno tal vez era así, hasta ella misma le había gustado el resultado de su arreglo. Después de resolver el problema con su rebelde cabellera, procedió a recoger la misma en un rodete no muy alto y lo había sostenido con un delicado y hermoso broche en forma de flor en un tono morado, el cual combinaba con el vestido que él le había regalado el día de cumpleaños de Maya. Sus ojos los había acentuado con linda sombra purpura y el tono de sus labios era su habitual labial color durazno, el cual la hacía ver totalmente natural y sofisticada.

-Ranma…-puso una mano en una de sus mejillas, pero no en gesto de coquetería, sino de azoramiento. Parecía una niña vergonzosa… tanto tiempo en el que no se sentía de esa manera…

-¿Dije algo malo? –preguntó preocupado. No había dicho o hecho algo torpe… ¿o sí?

-No, no para nada es que…- suspiró -Es que hace mucho que no vivía este tipo de escenarios –confesó, se sentía de alguna forma algo nerviosa por todo esto, era tan romántico… Ranma siempre había sido así, siempre buscando como hacerla feliz.

-Akane... la verdad nunca pudimos compartir un momento como este –pronunció con algo de pesadumbre mientras posaba su vista en la amplia ventana donde se podía apreciar como las luces iluminaban la oscura noche. La ciudad se veía realmente hermosa.

-¿No?-preguntó confundida -¿Crees que estar contigo nunca fue un momento así? –preguntó con algo de desilusión. De verdad le importaban muy poco los sitios donde estuvieran o lo que pudiera regalarle, si estaba con todo su afecto, eso la hacía más que dichosa.

-Me refiero a… no sé… estar juntos en una atmosfera como esta –dijo el joven refiriéndose al lugar, el momento, como esos elementos hacían que una salida más se transformara en algo más especial.

-Tengo que admitir que el ambiente es lindo… pero el que estemos juntos lo es más para mí-

-Pero no está de más que el lugar nos ayude a pasarla mejor-

-Salimos a lugares bonitos también-le mencionó. Se quedaron un momento en silencio, otra vez enfocando su vista en la ventana, perdiéndose en la ciudad hasta que él escuchó a la joven reír levemente para sí misma por un instante.

-¿Qué? –preguntó curioso.

-Estoy pensando en ti-mencionó con una leve sonrisa -En como eras cuando estábamos más chicos-recordó a ese niño que la había enamorado -Que contraste tan grande-dijo en tono divertido -Y no es un reclamo acerca de todas aquellas cosas del pasado –le aclaró antes de que pudiera pensara mal -Es sólo curioso-

-No hacía esas cosas una vez que maduré –precisó él.

-¿Tú maduraste? –bromeó.

-¡Oye!-exclamó -Tú tampoco te quedas atrás-pronunció con diversión

-Está bien, lo acepto-dijo antes de quedarse un instante en silencio antes de volver a hablar -Gracias-dijo cálida mientras le sonreía.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó confundido.

-Por decirme que me veo hermosa –dijo encantadora.

-Akane… tú siempre te ves así…-confesó con suavidad.

La joven se acercó ligeramente hacia él y puso su mano en la mejilla de su esposo, acariciando con afecto su rostro -Te ves muy apuesto Ranma -mencionó dulcemente -No había podido decirte que te ves diferente-dijo con sinceridad-Apuesto. Maduro-dijo con cierta profundidad -Sí te ves maduro-confesó lo que había visto aquella noche donde todo había cambiado de nuevo, la noche cuando lo volvió a ver -Creo que eres un buen papá también- -Algo torpe, pero estás aprendiendo y me gusta lo que veo.

-¿Ves todo eso Akane? –preguntó en tono suave con algo de asombro.

-Sí…-declaró con seguridad -Y todavía más –pronunció dulce al momento en puso su mano sobre la suya que estaba sobre la mesa y enseguida él entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella -¿Quieres irte ya? –le preguntó con suavidad sin dejar de mirarla a sus bellos ojos.

-Sí- -Bueno… esto ha sido una hermosa noche –dijo con intenciones de levantarse, acción que hizo él se levantará de su asiento y caballerosamente retirara su silla.

-Me alegra que la hayas pasado bien –pronunció encantador al momento en que tomaba su brazo y se disponían a salir de ese hermoso restaurante.

* * *

Estaban tan cómodos de estar así, ir de su brazo, estar tan cerca uno del otro ¿Esta noche tenía que terminarse ya? Ambos sentían como corría la adrenalina por todo su ser, esa sensación tan agradable que se hacía presente en el estómago… De verdad querían que el momento se prolongara más, pensaban ambos. Siguieron encaminándose hacia la dirección que los llevaría al ascensor. Cuando esperaban pudieron notar que en ese piso ocurría movimiento. En la entrada que conducía a uno de los amplios salones se encontraban un grupo de personas esperando las indicaciones para entrar en lo que parecía un evento. Esas personas esperaban las instrucciones que varios asistentes organizadores les daban y después esta les proporcionaba una pequeña caja, la cual alcanzaron a escuchar no se debía abrir sino hasta estar una vez dentro del salón.

-¿Qué será eso? –preguntó Ranma.

-No lo sé, debe ser un evento importante –respondió ella suponiendo que eso ocurría.

-¿Por qué tanto misterio? –interrogó intrigado ante tal hermetismo.

-Nunca lo sabremos –mencionó ella una vez que había llegado el ascensor.

-O tal vez sí –respondió su esposo.

-¿Qué? –dijo antes de retirarse de desaparecer de su vista, pero no fue por mucho tiempo ya que segundos más tarde estaba de regreso y con un papel en sus manos

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –le recriminó.

-Escogiendo un nombre para averiguar que pasa ahí adentro-aclaró -¿Cuál te gusta más? ¿Fujioka? o ¿Hashimoto?-

-¿Qué dices?-preguntó incrédula, esto no podía ser posible.

-¿Quieres entrar por la puerta de servicio?-dijo no muy emocionado -No me parece muy glamuroso, pero-

-Ranma ese es un evento privado-

-¿Cuándo nos detuvo no contar con una invitación para meternos donde no nos llaman? –le dijo haciéndola recordar cómo eran unos chiquillos de dieciséis los cuales pasaban por alto cualquier restricción de la propiedad privada.

-Estás loco -reprendió ella.

-Tal vez como tú dijiste no he madurado del todo- -Anda, será divertido –la miró de tal y única forma que ella no pudo resistirse.

-Hashimoto-dijo ella y el joven le sonrió satisfecho.

* * *

La pareja había entrado al dichoso lugar, ambos usando un antifaz el cual venía en el interior de aquellas misteriosas cajas. Observaron la atmosfera: Habían hombres y mujeres animando el sitio. Estaban caracterizados como los personajes de aquellas mascaradas venecianas. La decoración también era espectacular: distintos colores, brillos, hermosas telas que caían como velos, en fin una belleza que se acentuaba más debido la tenue luz que apenas iluminaba el lugar.

-Es genial, ¿no? –dijo ella fascinada.

-Sí- respondió y después la tomó de la mano-Oye, de verdad este sitio parece muy amplio y oscuro. Podríamos perdernos –mencionó con precaución.

-¿Y eso es acaso un problema?-dijo con la intención de retarlo, tal como lo que él le había dicho antes de entrar a la fiesta -¿Desde cuándo eso es un conflicto para Ranma Saotome?, ¿Temes no encontrarme? –dijo en un tono algo burlón.

-Claro que no –respondió orgulloso -Te encontraría con los ojos cerrados –dicho esto la mayoría de las luces habían bajado ahora sí por completo y ahora sólo se podían apreciar unos cuantos candiles que apenas iluminaban ese gran salón de eventos.

-¡Akane! –gritó al no sentir a la joven cerca del él.

-¡A ver si me encuentras! –gritó divertida.

* * *

Qué noche tan bonita… y gratificante claro. Ya había entablado conversación con algunos empresarios que se habían quedado intrigados con su negocio… bueno el de Tachi también, reconoció que debía darle algo de crédito. Probablemente alguno de esos empresarios entraría a sus negocios y también al de Hiroto, y que por supuesto le convenía a ella. Por cierto, ¿dónde estaba Hiroto? Lo necesitaba para que su labor de convencimiento fuera más efectiva. En fin esta noche estaba resultando más que bien… aunque hubiera sido perfecta si Ranma y Akane hubiesen asistido. Definitivamente había estado pensando en ellos cuando se le ocurrió este pintoresco tema. Ranma y Akane: la pareja del desastre, donde quiera que fueran los problemas atraían, y por supuesto que esta noche no habría sido la excepción. Había desarrollado un plan perfecto hacía unas tantas semanas cuando tuvo aquella conversación en el gimnasio con Hiroto. Cuantos escenarios podrían armase allí, tantas posibilidades para que un solo individuo fuera el detonante y los separara otra vez…

Pero es imposible alcanzar la perfección. El bobo de Hiroto se había tomado muy en serio la sugerencia. Sí le había sugerido que le hiciera un hermoso detalle, pero se había imaginado que invitaría a Akane a un restaurante elegante o alguna otra cosa que no fueran sus flores, ¿pero un reloj? ¡Ni que fuera su décimo aniversario! ¡Vaya! De verdad era otro tonto en los asuntos del amor, ¿No se supone que era un Don Juan que sabía tratar a las mujeres? ¿Qué acaso nunca tuvo una novia además del chicle que nunca se le despegaba? Pensaba algo confundida respecto a las acciones de Hiroto.

Se preguntarán ¿cómo es que Nabiki Tendo llegó a saber lo que había hecho el joven? Sencillo: sólo es necesario revisar las agendas de tu colega o si no encuentras nada ahí revisa las de su torpe y distraída secretaría. Cuando lo hizo encontró algunas llamadas a una reconocida y tradicional casa de joyería japonesa. Hiroto indudablemente al hacer esto había firmado su sentencia de muerte. Se había ganado una vez más el rechazo de Akane. Dudaba que lo hubiese aceptado. Debió haber sido más específica, no dejárselo a su cerrada imaginación. Se había saboteado a sí misma… bueno como dice la popular frase: hasta al mejor cazador se le va la liebre.

También se había precipitado al haberse metido en la cabecita de Ranma cuando le dijo esas cosas sobre Hiroto en aquella cafetería, pero de verdad no podía perderse disfrutar el hacerlo rabiar y provocar un problema entre ellos, estaba segura de que había pasado algo, esos dos eran tan predecibles. Se puso a pensar específicamente en Ranma. Nunca pensó que su desprecio por su cuñado llegaría a este punto… pero bueno él se lo había buscado al haberse entrometido en sus planes hace años. Ella solamente se estaba cobrando eso y lo seguiría haciendo hasta que se sintiera satisfecha. Luego vendría otra oportunidad para efectuar sus planes, pensó con orgullo antes de sonreírle al sujeto que estaba buscando.

-Hiroto, hola –saludó con una sonrisa al joven, el cual estaba solo, sentado en un rincón, alejado de todo el encanto del evento.

-Hola –contestó no muy animado de verla.

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó -¿Por qué estás aquí en un rincón cuando hay una gran celebración aquí?-

-Es una fiesta de máscaras, tonta –respondió hostil -Se puede hacer y ser quien uno quiera, ¿no?, ¿Ese no es el famoso tema? –pronunció frunciendo el ceño.

-Pienso que deberías estar atendiendo a tus invitados –respondió fría no dejándose afectar por el humor de su amigo.

-¡Nabiki, por favor! –exclamó -Además, ¿a quién le interesa esos hipócritas?-

-Hiroto esos hipócritas vienen a hacer negocios –dijo seria.

-Es sólo un evento para criticar-dijo a la joven castaña -Tantas fiestas a las que has ido y…- Nabiki era una mujer muy inteligente, pero también demasiado ingenua a veces.

-Creo que deberías hacerme caso-

-Pues yo creo que no –respondió mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-Hiroto…-

-Estoy harto-pronunció molesto -Estoy harto de todos-dijo mirándola fijamente -En especial de ti y de tu novio. Ustedes sólo una escoria que no tiene el más mínimo decoro y recato –mencionó con una expresión de disgusto, y no era para menos esos dos eran un caso, jamás supieron adaptarse -Nunca serán nada, más que ser la burla de todos-

-Oye…-trató de tocar su brazo, pero Hiroto fue más rápido y lo impidió.

-Aléjate de mí –sentenció y después se retiró dejando a Nabiki sola ¿Qué le pasaba a Hiroto?, pensaba con total confusión.

* * *

¿Dónde estaba? En verdad se estaba ocultando bien. Miró una vez más y de reojo vio una silueta vestida en ese particular color morado. Esta era su oportunidad. Rápidamente se ocultó, la esperó hasta que pasara y acto seguido la emboscó -Te tengo -dijo con triunfo tomándola del brazo tratando de sorprenderla, pero el sorprendido fue él -¡Lo siento! –dijo cuando vio que se había equivocado de chica y enseguida se quitó el antifaz de su rostro.

¡Takeshi! –exclamó desconcertada al quitarse ella también la máscara.

-¿Noriko?-

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó ella.

Esa era una muy interesante pregunta, pensó Ranma, ¿cómo saldría de esta? Pensaba derrotado –Vine a uno de los restaurantes del hotel…-vaciló -Pero…-se calló, ¿cómo explicaría su intromisión aquí? -Ah…-¡Ya qué! Lo habían atrapado y tenía que ser honesto –Tengo que confesar que hoy... decidí romper un poco las reglas como lo haría un adolescente y entré a esta fiesta-dijo a la muchacha -En este momento debes pensar que soy un aprovechado –pronunció avergonzado.

-Claro que no –respondió al joven hombre -¿No sabes que las mejores fiestas a las que puedes asistir son las mismas a las que no se está invitado? –comentó con humor recordando como solía meterse en problemas junto Hiroto cuando tenían dieciséis años -Me alegro que al menos tú estés disfrutando esta noche. Supongo tu chica especial está por aquí-dedujo -¡Qué vergüenza! Debes pensar que soy una tonta –mencionó lastimosamente.

-No, sólo me pregunto por qué compraste el mismo vestido –dijo con completa ingenuidad.

-¿Siempre eres así de encantador?- suspiró ante lo que creía ella que él estaba fingiendo para darle confort, pero la verdad él no entendía a qué se refería ella -Verás, es que… creo que quise inyectarle a mi vida el romance que tú tienes en la tuya –confesó a "Takeshi" -Hablaste tan bien de tu chica que…-se calló por un momento y después volvió a hablar -Desearía que mi chico hablara como tú de la forma en que tú lo hiciste y me hiciera un detalle como el que tu compraste –dijo con algo de tristeza -Y bueno aquí estoy, y en este mismo lugar ahora hay una mujer con el mismo vestido que el mío-

-He hecho muchas tonterías en mi vida y esta no la es-

-Gracias-respondió cálida -No te entretengo más, ¿Por qué no sigues buscándola?-sugirió -Esta vez no la confundirás conmigo. Voy a salir un rato de aquí-

-Nos veremos después –se despidió antes de ir en busca de la joven con la que había venido.

-Claro –respondió con una sonrisa. Noriko se quedó mirando como Takeshi se perdía en las penumbras de aquel amplio salón. Sí que era un hombre que quitaba el aliento. De verdad le había impuesto cuando lo vio el otro día en aquella tienda… Sin embargo, no se comparaba a lo que sentía por Hiroto, para ella él era el hombre más apuesto e increíble de este universo. Esa mujer era tan afortunada de que la amaran de esa forma, pensó para sí y cuando estaba tomando dirección hacia la salida para salir un rato y tomar aire, su teléfono comenzó a sonar y enseguida buscó el camino para entrar al tocador a contestarlo.

* * *

¿Dónde podría estar?-se preguntaba Ranma mientras estaba buscándola en una especie de pasillo -¿Desde cuándo Akane era tan sigilosa?-pensaba intrigado, Eso se lo preguntaría después. Tal vez no era el único que guardaba misterios. Repentinamente sintió que unas frágiles manos le acariciaban el pecho.

-Vaya, creo que estás perdiendo tu toque –respondió la figura que lo abrazaba por detrás.

-Para nada-dijo orgulloso -Sólo deje que me encontraras-

-¿Ah sí? –dijo con diversión -¿Y para qué dejaste que te encontrara?-

-¿En serio no lo imaginas? –rápidamente se dio la vuelta para enseguida abrazarla, acercándola a su pecho. Se sonrieron de forma cómplice, antes de quitarse de forma simultánea el antifaz el uno al otro y fundieran sus labios en el ansiado beso que ambos habían estado esperando.

* * *

-Sí claro-contestaba –Yo puedo disculparlo con él -No se preocupe después de todo un evento del tipo de este alteraría más su condición –mencionó con cierto malestar ante el novedoso concepto al cual había accedido Hiroto -Adiós –salió de una de los baños donde había decidido contestar la llamada. Estaba por caminar hacia la salida, sin embargo se arrepintió de ello y rápidamente regresó al lugar de donde había salido al ver que había entrado una mujer con la que no quería toparse. La misma que traía el mismo vestido que ella. No pudo verle el rostro, sólo pudo ver el destello de aquel único color. Efectivamente era ella. No podía dejar que la viera y pasar tal vergüenza. Cerró la puerta del baño, sin embargo no del todo, le llenaba de curiosidad saber cómo era la chica. Noriko se esmeraba por conseguir ver el rostro obviamente se reflejaba en el gran espejo que estaba sobre la pared, aunque desafortunadamente desde esa rendija no podía apreciar gran cosa, así que no tuvo más que conformarse observando su revés. Cómo él lo había dicho, al parecer eran de la misma estatura, pensaba ella al ver a la otra chica que se estaba retocando el maquillaje. A pesar de que estaba de espalda, ese vestido se veía hermoso. Tenía que admitir que tenía una linda y estilizada figura. Siguió observándola, al parecer había terminado de retocarse. Vio que de su bolso sacó una pequeña botella de perfume, el cual roció un en su cuello. Qué fragancia tan agradable. Sin embargo al olfatear mejor la esencia… Se parecía al que había encontrado en el… -Sacó de su pequeño bolso el pañuelo que había encontrado y lo olfateó de nuevo un instante ¿Podría ser? Después hizo un movimiento ligero con su cabeza de forma negativa –No…-dijo tratando de convencerse -¿En qué estás pensando?-se dijo así misma. Después la misteriosa joven abandonó el tocador y Noriko pudo salir de su escondite.

* * *

_-Akane, ¿Cómo estás?-preguntó alegre. _

_-Hiroto, deja las formalidades-pronunció seria -Creo que sabes el motivo por el cual estoy aquí-_

_-¿Lo recibiste?-preguntó con una sonrisa -¿Te gustó?-_

_-¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerme un regalo como ese?-_

_-Akane… yo sólo quise tener un detalle –respondió. _

_-¿Un detalle?-preguntó con incredulidad -Hiroto, era un Mikimoto Kokichi-_

_-¿Y qué?, No es nada comparado contigo-_

_-Me pareció completamente de mal gusto tu gesto- _

_-¿Perdón?-_

_-No lo digo porque el regalo no sea lo suficientemente bello o fino-aclaró -Pero, yo no soy nada tuyo. Ni siquiera eres mi pretendiente –sentenció Akane. _

_-…-_

_-Me sorprende de ti. Tú tienes una educación y una clase que te han distinguido del resto siempre. Ese acto lo esperaría de una persona vulgar y corriente como mi futuro cuñado o de mi hermana pero ¿de ti?, Hiroto, tú eres un hombre de diferente categoría-_

_-Akane, perdóname-se disculpó -No quise ofenderte-_

_-Yo… yo sólo vine a devolvértelo -mencionó cuando sacaba de su bolso la caja que contenía el objeto. _

_-Akane, por favor no –intentó detenerla. _

_-Toma –puso la caja en su mano -Hiroto, no quería que las cosas terminarán así, pero te pido por favor que no vuelvas a buscarme o a dirigirme la palabra-_

_-¿Qué? –preguntó con sorpresa. _

_-Si me ves en algún sitio, ignórame, porque eso haré yo contigo –dijo con seriedad ella. _

_-No –movió su cabeza negativamente -Eso no puedo hacerlo-dijo renuente. _

_-Pues tendrás que hacerte a la idea-_

_-Yo te amo –dijo de forma intensa -¿No lo entiendes? -Mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado en lo más mínimo –pronunció con sentimiento cuando veía sus hermosos ojos café. _

_-Por favor, no –dijo con suavidad -Si en verdad me amas como dices, entonces respeta mis deseos –pronunció ella antes de localizar la salida de la oficina -Adiós para siempre-sentenció con seriedad y salió del lugar dejando solo al abatido joven._

No, nunca se conformaría a perderla para siempre. No, todavía no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido –se levantó del escalón donde estaba sentado en aquel jardín de ese hermoso hotel -Tendría que ganársela otra vez. Podía hacerlo, estaba convencido. Pero eso significaba que estaba totalmente repuesto de la forma en la que ella lo había rechazado. Otra vez. Le dolía demasiado que ella no le diera ni una sola oportunidad.

* * *

-Eso fue divertido –dijo con una sonrisa la muchacha.

-Sí que es una fiesta increíble- -¿De quién será?-preguntó Ranma, ni siquiera sabían quién era el patrocinador de aquella celebración ni el porqué de la misma.

-Fue el complemento perfecto para terminar la noche –dijo ella con satisfacción.

-Creo que tienes razón-

-¿Nos vamos ya? –sugirió ella.

-Sí, sólo espera a que devuelva esto –dijo en referencia a las máscaras que habían utilizado.

-Te espero –respondió contenta. No se había imaginado que esta noche sería tan especial. Tocó sus labios y pensó en él otra vez: su apuesto y varonil rostro, sus bellos ojos, su aroma…

-Cuánto tiempo, ¿no lo crees? –dijo una voz que la sacó completamente de su estado de ensoñación. La dueña de esa voz era una persona que no había visto hace tanto.

-¿Noriko? –dijo con extrañeza Akane mientras miraba a la chica que curiosamente tenía un vestido igual al suyo -¿Cómo?... -pronunció no sabiendo exactamente qué hacer - ¿Cómo estás? –dijo finalmente.

-Qué descaro -pronunció la otra joven con desdén. Efectivamente era ella, la mujer con la que se estaba viendo con Hiroto, la mujer que lo tenía tan deprimido desde hace días, la mujer que había venido con Takeshi. Era ella.

-¿Qué?-dijo extrañada.

-Después de lo que has hecho –dijo con la misma molestia, sin embargo a pesar del malestar que presentaba aun así no perdía su sereno temple.

Akane estaba a punto de replicar, pero se vio interrumpida en ese momento regresó Ranma.

-Hola, otra vez –dijo amigable a Noriko -¿Pasa algo?-interrogó intrigado al ver como se miraban ambas mujeres -Ah, ya entiendo. No es nada malo que lleven puesto el mismo vestido-intentó mediar -En serio-

-Eso es lo de menos Takeshi –respondió Noriko con altivez.

-Takeshi –pronunció con énfasis Akane, ¿Por qué lo había llamado por la identidad que él solía usar?

-Mira, desde hace tiempo he querido decirte algunas cosas, pero no lo hice porque no había surgido algo que en verdad me motivara a hacerlo –dijo Noriko, la cual siempre se había abstenido de caer en semejantes papelitos.

-¿Ah sí? –pronunció con molestia Akane -¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?, ¿Qué te hecho yo a ti?-

-Noriko no sé qué ocurre, pero no me gusta la forma en la que le estás hablando a Akane y amablemente te pido que dejes de hacerlo- intervino Ranma -No permitiré que nadie le hable a mi e-

-Basta por favor–lo interrumpió Akane, ¿Qué sentido tendría discutir si ni siquiera entendía de que se le acusaba? Además… también quería salir de ahí debido a la extraña coincidencia que Ranma y Noriko se conocían. Se sentía sumamente incómoda por la inesperada forma en que esta mujer la estaba tratando, además de un malestar terrible debido a la intriga que se había instalado en su ser, ¿por qué ella le había llamado Takeshi? ¿Qué se traían esos dos? No tenía idea, pero saliendo de ahí lo iba a averiguar.

-Takeshi, tengo mis motivos para hacer esto-respondió seria mirando al joven -No estoy cómoda con esta situación. No estoy acostumbrada a tener este tipo de confrontaciones- hizo una pausa -Pero con todo respeto te pido que te quedes fuera de esta conversación –sentenció con propiedad.

-Y así se quedará ya que no seguiré teniendo esta conversación contigo –dijo con seriedad -Vámonos-pronunció lo más tranquila que pudo a su esposo. Noriko no la haría ver mal. Comenzó a caminar hacia el ascensor y Ranma también lo hizo. No comprendía nada, pero lo mejor sería irse.

-¿Sabes Akane?-llamó su atención -El problema no es lo que me has hecho a mí –pronunció la chica, haciendo que la pareja se parara en seco. No iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de decirle todo lo que se había contenido desde hace años. Hiroto nunca volvió a ser el mismo de antes por culpa suya -Sino lo que le has hecho a Hiroto-

La joven se dio vuelta y se puso frente a la chica -Óyeme yo no le he hecho nada a Hiroto –respondió enojada ante la acusación –No comprendía muy bien a qué se refería Noriko con esos reclamos, ni siquiera la había visto en años.

-Eres tan cínica-le dijo –Pero…- después sacó algo de su bolso –Antes de que lo olvide mejor te regresó algo que encontré –dijo molesta, pero aun así sin perder la calma. No podía creer el cinismo de Akane -¿Es tuyo? –se lo acercó para que lo tomara.

-Sí… pero…-pronunció al tomar el pañuelo y viera que efectivamente el objeto era suyo.

-Lo encontré en la oficina de Hiroto-le anunció -Creo que lo dejaste "olvidado"-

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Ranma observando el objeto.

-Creo que deberías hacerle unas cuantas preguntas a Akane antes de que te involucres en serio –dijo Noriko al chico -Como siempre, un placer Takeshi. Espero verte de nuevo en una situación menos desagradable –pronunció con la serenidad que en ningún momento había perdido y se retiró del lugar.

-¿Akane? ¿Qué fue todo eso? –interrogó molesto con una expresión totalmente disgustada en su rostro.

-No lo sé, tú dímelo Takeshi –respondió igual de molesta.

-Vámonos de aquí, ¿quieres?- sugirió de forma no muy amable, tomándola firmemente del brazo pero sin lastimarla, haciéndola caminar junto a él -Tienes mucho que explicar –pronunció con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué te voy a explicar cuando ni yo misma entiendo que está pasando?-detuvo su caminata -Y tú también me tienes que explicar porque te llamó de esa forma –dijo enojada al momento que se deshacía de su agarre.

-Créeme, el que me llame de esa forma es lo menos concertante de todo esto –pronunció solemne -¿Es tuya esta cosa? –tomó de la mano de la joven el pañuelo.

-Sí –afirmó.

-Creí que me habías dicho que no frecuentabas a Kishaba-

-Así es –respondió con seguridad.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué significa esto?-observó la mancha del labial que era idéntico al color que estaba usando en sus labios.

-No tengo idea-

-Encuentran tu pañuelo con el color de tu labial y dices que no tienes idea- Inclusive tiene tu perfume –dijo al olfatear por un momento la tela.

-¿Estás desconfiando de mí? –dijo incrédula. Después de que ni siquiera le había explicado como conocía a Noriko, ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle así?

-¿Y qué quieres que piense? –le preguntó sin dejar su tono de disgusto.

-Me voy –dijo indignada antes de dar media vuelta y tomar dirección hacia las escaleras.

-¡Estás loca! -exclamó -Te dejaré en casa-sentenció.

-No pienso ir a ningún lado contigo –dijo renuente.

-Ven, acá –la tomó con fuerza del brazo, sin ejercer algún daño en su extremidad, pero aun así lo suficiente para que no intentara irse y se introdujeron en el ascensor.

* * *

-Hiroto, ¿estás bien? –preguntó preocupada Noriko en la sala de la casa del chico.

-Háblame-le suplicó -¿Qué pasó?-

-Nada Noriko –le sonrió dándole confort.

-¿Estás seguro?-insistió -Hiroto un desvanecimiento es algo preocupante-

-No seas exagerada Noriko. Sólo estoy cansado…-mencionó -Estoy muy cansado-

-Ha sido una noche muy atareada. No fue buena idea escuchar a Tendo –advirtió con ojos preocupantes.

-No lo fue-dijo -Pero nada de esto volverá a ocurrir otra vez –pronunció pensando Nabiki. Nabiki Tendo y Kuno Tatewaki estarían fuera de su vida para siempre. Nunca debió haberlos aceptado jamás.

-Por favor descansa-suplicó -No quiero que andes dando vueltas por ahí-

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –preguntó enarcando una ceja.

-Estás inquieto –dijo, conocía tan bien sus hábitos -Cuando estás así te pasas el tiempo caminando sin rumbo fijo-

-No pasa nada, es sólo que estoy desconcertado. Nunca me había tumbado al suelo tanto estrés-

-Para remediar eso es mejor que duermas de una vez por todas –sugirió la muchacha antes de que sacara su teléfono y mirara la hora –Te veo mañana –mencionó Noriko.

-Hasta mañana-se despidió de ella -Gracias por todo-

-Adiós -se despidió sonriendole y después salió. Una vez que ella salió, empezó a deambular, una y otra vez, haciendo memoria de lo que había pasado esta noche...

_-Sube al auto de una vez –ordenó solemne la voz de un joven hombre._

_-No quiero verte –respondió una igualmente joven voz de mujer._

_-¿Y tú crees que yo sí? –dijo el sujeto._

_¿Quién se creía ese hombre hablándole así a una mujer? –se decía Hiroto a sí mismo. En este momento se iba a encargar de ese cretino. Se movió en dirección de donde provenían aquellas voces, no se escuchaban muy lejos desde donde se encontraba él. Le iba a grita sus verdades al patán ese. Cuando hubo localizado el lugar donde estaba la pareja, se quedó helado al ver a la misma. Mirando a unos cuantos metros a la pareja. Vio el rostro de aquel enfurecido hombre, lo conocía… su cerebro se congeló por un instante y sólo contempló la escena. El malhumorado joven hombre introdujo a la chica con la que estaba discutiendo al auto y después este se tomó lugar en el vehículo. Luego arrancó rápidamente aquel auto y desapareció de su vista ¿Qué acababa de ver? Akane y… Esto no podía ser verdad… se decía interiormente. Tenía que estar alucinando. Pasmado se recargó en una pared y seguido de esto sintió que se le movía el piso…_

_-¡Sr. Kishaba! –escuchó una voz que no pudo distinguir y todo se volvió negro._

-No, no, no-se dijo -No puede estar vivo… -moviendo su cabeza negativamente con total intranquilidad...

* * *

Notas: Problemas otra vez. Bien aquí está todo el plan que efectuó Nabiki, a pesar de que no salió como ella lo planeó y además de que no está al tanto de ello, al final salieron las cosas como ella quería, un resultado desastroso.

Ya vimos lo que Akane discutió con Hiroto el día que fue a su oficina, por si se habían quedado con la duda o a lo mejor ya lo habían olvidado.

También haré mención respecto a Ranma y Akane colándose en la fiesta. Dirán que abusivos, pero no sé si recordaran que a estos dos y no sólo ellos, el resto de los personajes al no ser personas comunes hacen y deshacen a donde quiera que van. Además no lo hubieran hecho si no les hubiera intrigado de verdad todo el asunto y también lo hicieron por recordar viejos tiempos, ¿por qué no hacerlo por última vez? Me pareció genial incluir eso :)

Gracias reviewers. Les doy mis comentarios por separado:

Miss Starfire: Jajajaja, te dio risa lo del osito xD sí me imaginó a Genma con una nieta fascinada por su forma de oso, me pareció tierno :) Me alegró que te haya gustado lo que planteé. Me gustó mucho poner esas escenas emotivas entre ellos, sentí que faltaba hablar más de su vida de casados. Quise contar lo que supongo que pasa una pareja joven recién casada, como se acoplan el uno al otro y bueno decidí acomodarlo en este capítulo. Espero seguir escuchando tus comentarios, muchas gracias :)

Lobo de Sombras: Gracias por tu review y respecto a Ranma comportándose así por Nodoka seguiremos viendo esto en los siguientes capítulos. Gracias otra vez :)

linakane: Gracias por tus palabras, espero escuchar más de ti :)

MATT: Hola, leí tu review que te aventaste todos los capítulos xD son bastantes la verdad. Me da gusto que te agrade el fic :) Respecto a la duda que tienes sobre el nombre de la niña. El nombre es en realidad Amaya, pero para acortarlo un poquito la llaman Maya, no hay mucha diferencia la verdad. Sólo es como una especie de apodo. Ojalá te guste esta nueva entrega y me dejes tus opiniones :)

Rutabi: Jajaja que bueno que te gustó la escena de los niños, me gustó escribir sobre ellos, son lindos :) Lo de Nodoka y Ranma, momento muy emocional, pero más adelante veremos más de eso. Lo de los avances de Rama y Akane pues sí hubo mucho de eso, pero bueno retrocedimos un poco con lo que pasó en este cap. Jajaja lo de Shampoo, bueno veremos si se incluye algo de ese momento vergonzoso :P Espero que comentes sobre esta nueva actualización :)

Gracias por leer y les pido por favor que dejen reviews, me gusta leer opiniones de todos lo que leen :) y espero que comenten en esta nueva.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	47. Chapter 47

Sí que era una fresca tarde pensaba Akane al momento que se acomodaba mejor en el cuello la bufanda negra que sobresalía de su abrigo azul intenso. Tomó los libros que había puesto sobre un abandonado mostrador que se ubicaba camino a la salida de la biblioteca. Tenía que revisar algunos libros que le hacían falta debido a un trabajo pendiente cuya fecha de entrega se aproximaba. Había estado tan ocupada las últimas semanas que no había tenido el tiempo de continuar… pero bueno ya no se encontraba tan corta con los tiempos, sólo iba a trabajar y se encargaba de su hija. Solamente eso, suspiró un instante y después abrió la puerta que la conducía a la escalera que daba hacia el estacionamiento. Una vez que se hubo fuera del lugar se puso a pensar otra vez en su ya "tranquila" rutina. Ya no había más interrupciones para seguir con sus obligaciones. Ranma y ella habían dejado de salir, de hablar, de verse… sólo hacían eso cuando se trataba Maya, cuando Ranma iba por ella. Sus conversaciones no pasaban de ponerse de acuerdo respecto a qué hora y a donde llevaría su hija.

-¿Quién lo necesitaba?-pensó al momento en que bajaba la larga escalera. Mientras hacía ello enfocó su mente en el desconfiado de su esposo. –Cretino –musitó molesta pensando en él. Resopló -¡Qué escalera tan larga! –dijo para sí. No debió haber tomado este camino, pero era el más próximo hacia donde se encontraba su auto. Menos mal que sólo quedaban un par de escalones más. De nuevo se volvió a concentrar su pensamiento en Ranma. Era un necio que ni siquiera le había dado el beneficio de la duda. Dio un paso más pisando así el que creía era el último escalón, sin embargo al dar el siguiente sorpresivamente se le "movió el piso" y cayó de sentón, provocando que todo el material que había sacado saliera disparado en el aire y después cayera al suelo -¡Rayos! –exclamó. Suspiró para serenarse del repentino susto que se había llevado. Después se tocó la zona del pie y del tobillo, revisando si aquel movimiento en falso que había dado no le había provocado una lesión. Al parecer todo estaba en orden. Se levantó y miró el desastre que estaba en el piso –Perfecto –pensó con ironía al ver esparcido en los escalones los libros prestados. No tuvo más que agacharse y comenzar a recoger. Todo lo que provocaba ese Ranma -¡Cretino! –espetó -Se ofende el muy digno, pero si él se encuentra con viejas amistades no hay ningún problema-dijo orgullosa al momento de recoger el último libro -Y al parecer con las nuevas ¡tampoco! –exclamó azotando con violencia el libro que cayó sobre la pila que había acomodado.

-Hola-le saludó su esposo y la muchacha se sorprendió de escucharlo, pero para él pasó desapercibida tal sorpresa ya que él se encontraba a la espalda de ella. No dejo que le afectara. Siguió recogiendo el material que había sacado y una vez que los tuvo en sus manos se levantó del suelo y lo encaró finalmente -¿Pensabas en alguien en particular? –dijo él al estar frente a frente. Arrebatador como siempre, pensó sintiéndose tonta por su debilidad hacia él ¡Sí se le veía bien esa chaqueta! –aceptó para sí misma pensando en la dichosa prenda de la cual habían hablado la otra noche. Sin embargo, todos estos pensamientos pasaron desapercibidos para él ya que ella en ningún momento había dejado que se le notara. Se mantenía con una expresión que era todo lo contario a lo que pensaba.

-¿Ya me hablas? –dijo con ironía antes de caminar indiferente unos cuantos pasos hacia su auto. Cuando localizó su vehículo puso los libros sobre el techo del mismo.

-¿Y tú a mí? –le respondió en el mismo tono él, sin inmutarse en ningún momento del lugar donde se encontraba.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? -interrogó ella en un arranque de enojo, volviéndose hacia él y se posicionó frente a su figura -Porque si saliste a buscarme es porque quieres hablar de algo –asumió ella molesta.

-No salí a buscarte –pronunció insensible.

-¡Bien!–dio una dramática media vuelta que provocó que se le viniera todo el cabello en la cara -¡Rayos! –exclamó al verse "golpeada" por su rebelde cabellera. Sólo escuchó a Ranma suspirar con algo de cansancio y pena. Justamente ahora, cuando quería parecer orgullosa y autosuficiente le salía mal. Sólo con Él le tenían que pasar esas cosas, pensaba con las mejillas sonrojadas mientras se retiraba el cabello del rostro, peinándolo hacía atrás.

-Ya que te encargaste de eso –dijo desinteresado, mientras ella sin voltear en ningún momento ya que pretendía concentrar su atención en seguir peinando su cabello -Sólo quería decirte que quiero hablar contigo-hizo una pausa -Y como te lo dije no salí a buscarte. Te encontré por casualidad -mencionó y ella comprendió que hacía una alusión a un establecimiento que él solía frecuentar, el cual se encontraba justamente cruzando la acera. El descubrir eso provocó que a ella se le ensombreciera un poco la mirada –Vi tu auto estacionado –mintió, la había seguido desde que había salido del hospital -Pero este no es el lugar donde quiero hablar-

-… -

-Akane –insistió, pero sin doblegar su orgullo, aun con una expresión fría.

-¿A dónde quieres ir? –dijo cuando finalmente dio la media vuelta.

* * *

Se encontraban sentados guardando gran distancia en la banca del parque donde habían estado resolviendo el incidente que había tenido Ranma esa noche que habían salido al cine.

-La otra noche fue un completo desastre –dijo con aspereza ¡Qué torpe e iluso había sido! Se sentía tan ridículo de todo el plan que había efectuado ¿A quién engañaba? ¿Ranma Saotome en ese plan tan romántico?

-Efectivamente –mencionó con un tono parecido al que él había utilizado -Como todas las cosas que hace la gente normal- con severidad -Cosas que para todos funcionan, pero al parecer lo que el resto de todos parece salirle bien, siempre termina en una catástrofe para nosotros –dijo con dureza.

-Lo sé -respondió secamente y ella sólo se quedó en silencio. Ambos tenían su vista enfocada hacia el horizonte, observando los pocos niños que se encontraban jugando en aquel día fresco y gris de ese mes de noviembre que casi le daba la bienvenida a diciembre -Lo lamento –musitó Ranma.

-¿Qué? -preguntó ella confundida -¿Cómo dices? -le interrogó buscando su rostro, ¿De verdad lamentaba lo que había sucedido? Eso enseguida la conmovió pero… -¿Qué es "lo que lamentas"? -preguntó ella terca, sin dar su brazo a torcer, con su mirada clavada sobre él. Un "lo lamento" no iba a ser suficiente.

-Lamento mi reacción-respondió serio al mirarla -Recordé que fuiste a visitar a Hiroto para arreglar lo del obsequio que te hizo –mencionó haciendo memoria de ese "encuentro" pensando con algo de molestia en aquel acontecimiento que ella le había comunicado -Debí haber pensado en la posibilidad de que ese día… cuando fuiste… tal vez tu pañuelo pudo haberse caído… yo que sé…-

-Vaya, pensaste en una posibilidad –respondió aún reacia -Progresas-dijo sarcástica.

-Ya te dije que lo sentía –respondió con seriedad -Además yo no soy el único desconfiado aquí –le incriminó. En verdad Akane se estaba pasando de la raya, ¿Quién era ella para hablar? Sí le había hecho lo mismo -Tú también me acusaste, sólo porque conocía a Noriko –dijo dolido.

-Sí, en especial cuando te llamó con el nombre de Takeshi-recordó eso en particular -Parecía tener mucha confianza contigo, ¿Qué querías que pensara? -se justificó.

-Yo sé lo que piensas –dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica -Que a propósito le dije ese nombre a Noriko para poder frecuentarla-

-Y tú piensas que estoy mintiendo al decirte que no frecuento a Hiroto-

Ambos se quedaron callados.

-¿Cómo la conociste? –soltó ella. Quería saber toda la historia sobre su "amistad" con Noriko.

-La conocí cuando compré tu regalo –respondió -Ella me ayudó a escogerlo –explicó con cierta molestia al verse envuelto en tantos problemas por algo tan simpe -Qué encuentro tan romántico tuvimos, ¿no te parece?- mencionó con sátira.

-Aja –respondió secamente -Y ella y yo terminamos usando el mismo vestido –dijo en tono irónico y el sólo resopló. Ella se acomodó mejor en la banca y volvió a hablar –Hay algo que me causa curiosidad –mencionó.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó mirándola con atención.

-¿Por qué le dijiste que te llamabas Takeshi? –le interrogó.

-No es conveniente que cualquier extraño sepa quién soy-confesó con seriedad -Ya es suficiente con los que me conocen y me han visto-

-Creo que tiene sentido eso-reconoció lo dicho por él. Suspiró y se quedó en silencio unos cuantos segundos -Lo lamento Ranma –se disculpó, reconociendo que ella también había cometido un error.

-Akane…-musitó su nombre al ver que ella había cedido, señal de que entendía que todo había resultado en un malentendido.

-Pero el que nos disculpemos no remedia la situación-mencionó seria -No confiamos uno en el otro… y alardeamos de decir lo contrario-dijo con tristeza -Sólo nos estamos engañando a nosotros mismos-

-Akane confío en ti –le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-No es cierto –le contrarió.

-Es lo mismo que tú me dices a mí-respondió -Y yo te hago esa misma réplica-

-Sí…-pronunció secamente antes de levantarse y él de inmediato hizo lo mismo, quedándose unos pasos atrás de ella. De inmediato había pensado en tomarla violentamente de la mano como siempre lo hacía en un arrebato para que ella lo mirara cara a cara y escuchara lo que tenía que decirle, sin embargo en su experiencia eso complicaba las cosas, fuera como fuera el resultado, agradable o no… simplemente esa no era el momento para hacer aquello.

-¿Sabes por qué soy así? –preguntó y enseguida llamando la atención de ella, haciendo que ella volteara su rostro hacia él -Tengo mucho miedo de perderte-confesó -El sólo pensar que ese tipo puede alejarte de mí… yo…-

-¿Hiroto alejarme de ti? ¡Por favor!-le interrumpió al momento de haber dado media vuelta y se colocara frente a él -¿Por qué piensas eso? –le preguntó confundida.

-Hiroto es la clase de hombre con los que terminan las chicas como tú –dijo muy seguro de su aseveración.

-¿Disculpa? –dijo algo ofendida ante la etiqueta que le había puesto, ¿A qué se refería?-

-¡Akane!-exclamó, cosa que turbó a la muchacha -Eres una chica inteligente, decente y linda –dijo a la joven que aún se encontraba desconcertada -Es lo más lógico que te hubieses casado con un tipo de la clase de Kishaba –mencionó -Ya sabes…-dijo vagamente antes de hacer un movimiento en el que ponía su mano detrás de su cuello y fruncía el ceño con algo de fastidio y evadía la mirada de su esposa –Sí… distinguido, con dinero… listo… sensible… amigo de los niños, entre otras buenas cualidades-finalizó ahora sí mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Eso es lo más ridículo que he escuchado-dijo incrédula -No me casé con un tipo como él –dijo con seriedad -En realidad no me imagino vivir al lado de un sujeto como él-pronunció ella sintiéndose algo extraña por la forma en que él le había dicho que Hiroto era una especie de "hombre ideal" -Me casé contigo –hizo énfasis en ello para que se diera cuenta de lo especial e irremplazable que era para ella -Eres lo que quería para mí-pronunció con toda sinceridad -Estábamos construyendo un futuro…tú y yo-mencionó algo triste -¿Por qué tienes ese miedo? No lo entiendo…-

-Nunca me he sentido lo suficiente para estar contigo –soltó de inmediato, provocándole a la muchacha tristeza -Creí que era por…-se calló al recordar la inseguridad que solía sentir y ella entendió a que se estaba refiriendo a ello -Bueno sí lo era… -dijo al pensar otra vez en aquel mal tan desagradable -Pero siempre pensé que no era el hombre adecuado para ti-

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-dijo ofuscada -Eres el hombre que amo. Me casé contigo -hizo un ademán con ambas manos en señal de estar algo desesperada -Tuve una hija contigo- ¿No entendía lo fuerte que ello implicaba? Era increíble que no lo comprendiera -No… no… puedo…-se quedó sin palabras.

-Lo siento-se disculpó, pero tenía que decirle la verdad -No puedo evitar sentirme así-hizo una pausa -Creo que no he dejado de ser inseguro –confesó con pesadez.

-Yo también lo soy –reconoció que esa parte de ella no había cambiado mucho -La verdad nunca sentí que fuera adecuada para ti-

-¿Qué?-dijo sorprendido -Eres…- -Siempre me hiciste sentir en casa-Lo que nunca tuve-mencionó con algo de emotividad -Nunca me trataste como un objeto. Siempre me hiciste sentir especial-mencionó con dulzura -Eres todo lo que siempre quise-

-Tú también eres lo que siempre quise para mí-le aseguró -Para compartir mi vida-

-¿Por qué? –preguntó con incredulidad.

-Creo que no terminaría de enumerar todas las cosas que hay en ti –respondió con calidez.

-Akane, intentémoslo otra vez –insistió.

-Ranma…-

-No me digas que no quieres, porque lo que me acabas de decir es exactamente lo opuesto –le interrumpió de forma enérgica.

-Todo lo que te dije es cierto –confesó -Pero cosas como las que nos pasaron la otra noche-hizo una pausa antes de decir una cruel realidad que siempre los había atosigado - Ten la certeza que volverán a repetirse –sentenció convencida.

-Entiendo…-dijo algo pensativo -No podremos avanzar si tú ni yo ponemos de nuestra parte para remediarlo, pero para eso tenemos que volver a intentarlo-volvió a insistir -No dejemos que un malentendido arruine todo lo bien que íbamos-

-Yo quiero… pero ¿y si llega a pasar otra vez? –dijo preocupada.

-No te puedo asegurar que no nos van a jugar otras malas pasadas-mencionó consciente, pero con algo de esperanza ya que ella había abierto la posibilidad -Pero lo que yo puedo hacer respecto a ello es que no actuaré de manera precipitada sin saber exactamente cómo sucedieron las cosas-decía él y mientras ella le escuchaba pensaba exactamente lo mismo que él, ya no actuaría de forma precipitada como siempre lo hacía -Creo que he aprendido bien la lección y no cometeré el mismo error de nuevo-dijo con convicción -Tengo que decirte también que…-

-¿Qué? –preguntó con suavidad.

-Has sido demasiado paciente-respondió a su esposa -¿Quién acepta a un hombre que no regresó en cinco años? ¿Y cuando regresa no rinde ninguna explicación? –dijo con aprensión -¿Quién? –volvió a hacer énfasis -De verdad crees en mí –pronunció completamente seguro.

-Sé que no fue tu intención… cualquier cosa que haya pasado…y qué quieres resolver tus problemas antes de volver a estar conmigo- mencionó completamente segura -Con nosotros –finalizó con esas palabras, palabras que hicieron que ambos pensaran en su niña.

-Si nos comprendemos tan bien, no sé por qué nos pasan estas cosas-

-Siempre hay algo que nos separa-mencionó Akane -Tal vez sean coincidencias, personas, no sé… -se pasó una mano por el cabello- Sea lo que sea, eso siempre provoca problemas para que no estemos juntos y seguimos cayendo en el mismo juego una y otra vez-

-No habrá nada de eso de nuevo –pronunció con determinación al momento en que la miraba intensamente con sus hermosos ojos azules. Extendió su mano, en señal de su deseo de recuperar la confianza entre ambos.

Ella totalmente desarmada hizo lo que le dictaba su corazón, sin dudarlo enseguida extendió su mano y él la tomó. Con suavidad, sosteniendo ambos ligeramente la extremidad de cada uno. Con eso era suficiente. Sólo eso. Algo más vendría más adelante, ahora sólo ese delicado roce de manos bastaba. Ese cálido roce que aminoraba el frío de aquella ensombrecida tarde.

* * *

Notas: Tal vez fue algo corto, pero decidí subir este capítulo ya que hace tiempo que no había actualizado. Ya estamos en la recta final, como ya lo había aclarado en capítulos anteriores.

Haré algunas referencias respecto a esta nueva entrega. La reconciliación de Ranma y Akane, pfff es un conflicto complejo. Pienso que la inseguridad radica en la autoestima y valorización de cada uno. Son problemas que en el pasado no pudieron superar por completo ya que nunca lo discutieron muy a fondo en realidad. Aquí vemos que el reconocerlo es otra etapa de crecimiento para ambos. Creo que este desarrollo es importante debido a la solidez que otorgará a su relación de pareja.

Por si se lo preguntan, Ranma considerando a Hiroto el hombre ideal, pues no llega a tanto, no se confundan ni piensen eso, pero bueno él hace referencia a las "cualidades" de un potencial partido. En su lógica hubiera sido natural que Akane terminara compartiendo su vida al lado de un hombre parecido a Hiroto. Espero que me haya dado a entender.

Este capítulo tal vez se sintió frío, pero sería demasiado obvia y poco realista una reconciliación cálida, con abrazos y demás, no sé ustedes, ¿Qué opinan? Quise meter un poco de humor con la escena de Akane y con su cabello revuelto. En fin, sentí que algo de distanciamiento era bueno, se los dejo a ustedes, me gustaría escuchar lo que piensan.

Gracias a Lobo de Sombras, Miss Starfire y a RosemaryAlejandra, ilkane y Madame de la Fere-du Vallon que han decidido visitar estar alocada historia xD, me alegran sus comentarios tan lindos.

Lobo de Sombras: ¡Secretos! ¡Sí! pero bien ya discutieron las cosas que no se habían dicho y el otro secreto pronto será revelado. Espero que te sigas pasando por aquí :)

Miss Starfire: Nabiki es súper egoísta en este fanfic lo sé, pero no me parece tan descabellada la posibilidad de que lo sea. Gracias por tu feedback y espero leer lo que piensas de esta nueva entrega :)

RosemaryAlejandra: ¡Hola! Me alegra que te hayan gustado las altas y bajas de nuestros personajes. Lo de Amaya, que niña tan tierna, es de las cosa que más me han gustado hacer en este fanfic. Ella es genial xD, exactamente sí tuvieran una hija sería como ella, siempre me imaginé a una niña idéntica a Ranma, pero claro con la dulzura y parte del carácter de Akane :) Y sí me ha gustado escribir acerca de reconquistarse el uno al otro y pronto se sabrá todo el misterio, ya casi ;) Ojalá te guste esta nueva entrega, espero que nos leamos pronto :D

ilkane: Me parece genial que te guste lo que he hecho :), gracias por tus palabras. Como habrás visto en esta nota ya sé, Nabiki ¡está bien pasada! xD y sí, eso es cierto le gustaba molestarlos ya que ella iba un paso delante de ellos, eso era gracioso y bueno ella todavía lo sigue estando, a ver qué pasa con ella ;) Y tu comentario de Amaya, como ya lo dije me encanta ella, en mi mente ella es la hija de Ranma y Akane :) Espero escuchar más de ti, gracias :D

Madame de la Fere-du Vallon: Gracias por tu review, me gustan mucho tus historias y algunos de tus fanfics se han quedado son de mis favoritos. Que digas que te gusta esta historia es ¡Wow! xD y ¡no exagero! Gracias otra vez por tus comentarios y espero que sigas aquí :)

En fin, espero actualizar lo antes posible, con un capítulo más extenso y completo. Dejen sus reviews por favor :) ¡Nos leemos pronto!


	48. Chapter 48

-Hiroto, ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó la voz de Hideki, que lo sacó totalmente de su mundo.

-¿Qué?-preguntó desconcertado al ver a su hermano a su lado.

-Justo de lo que hablo-dijo con reprensión -¿Qué pasa? ¿Miras algo en especial?–inspeccionó hacia abajo para mirar el recibidor del gimnasio, apoyando su mano en el barandal de vidrio de aquel pasillo que conducía a la escalera -¿Qué te ocurre?-preguntó al no encontrar nada interesante -Estás más pensativo de lo normal y eso ya es decir –mencionó eso ultimo con disgusto, su hermano no era nada parecido al de casi seis años atrás.

-Nada Hideki –sonrió tratando de convencerlo y que dejara el tema.

-No es cierto-le contrarió -Mira la cara que traes-dijo observándolo fijamente -Cuéntamelo, a mí con una sonrisa no haces que se me olviden las cosas, no soy Noriko-

-Hideki, más vale qu-

-¡Anda! –se vio interrumpido por su hermano menor.

Bien-dijo de mala gana -Pero te lo advierto, cuando te lo diga quiero que lo tomes con seriedad-

-Como sea –respondió tratando de restarle importancia.

-Si te dijera que vi a Ranma Saotome, ¿Qué me dirías? –preguntó serio.

-¡Buena esa! –respondió antes de reír.

El otro joven simplemente resopló antes de ponerse ambas manos en el rostro, en señal de pena.

-A ver ya en serio que pasa –insistió.

-¡Eso!-dijo desesperado -Vi a Ranma Saotome-

-Hiroto creo que necesitas unas vacaciones-

-¡Te lo dije! –dijo exasperado, hablar con Hideki, era lo mismo que hablar con una pared -No voy a seguir contando nada –amenazó antes de dar unos pasos hacia la escalera.

-Hiroto eso es imposible –mencionó respecto a lo que le había dicho y este detuvo su paso,

-¿Imposible? –dijo al dar media vuelta para verlo de frente.

-Si estás tan seguro de lo que viste, ¿por qué no has investigado algo? –sugirió.

-No lo sé-exhaló con cansancio -Yo…-

-¿Tienes miedo? –preguntó y él no dijo palabra alguna.

* * *

-Señora Saotome debo decirle que usted es muy hermosa, pero con este nuevo corte se ve arrebatadoramente bella –dijo la amable estilista.

-Exageras –dijo con una sonrisa.

-Claro que no –le contrarió la chica que siempre la atendía.

-Gracias por todo –respondió con dulzura.

-Gracias a usted-dijo la amable chica -Que tenga un buen día -se despidió.

-Igualmente –sonrió con cortesía y salió del salón de belleza. Caminó hacia el amplio y solitario estacionamiento donde se encontraba estacionado u auto y cuando estaba enfrente de él se quedó viendo su reflejo en el vidrio del mismo. Miró su cabello. Se había deshecho de las pesadas y largas hebras que estaba comenzando a dañarse, mismas que ya no podía controlar, sentía que se había quitado un gran peso de encima, pensaba la joven que todavía seguía en el mismo lugar. El corte era recto y caía un poco más debajo de los hombros, por lo que no había sido tan radical como cuando años atrás cuando su cabellera había sido cortada accidentalmente por Ryoga. Volvió a inspeccionar su propia imagen, le recordaba a esos tiempos en los que había ingresado a la universidad y todo lo que pasó después de ello… Simplemente sonrío, ¿le gustaría a Ranma? –se preguntó con algo de ilusión. Abrió el vehículo y se introdujo en él. Pensó de nuevo en su esposo, después sacó su teléfono y marcó un número. No espero mucho antes de que le contestara.

-Hola Akane –respondió con alegría al recibir su llamada.

-Hola Ranma ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó con calidez.

-Bien, ¿Cómo están tú y Maya?-

-Estamos bien –contestó simple.

-Me alegro… ah…-

-Te llamé para…- interrumpió -Bueno…-dijo indecisa debido a las mariposas que se habían instalado en su estómago.

-¿Mmm?-articuló al no saber que más decir, su esposa seguía poniéndolo igual de nervioso que el primer día.

-Quería invitarte a que vinieras a casa –le comunicó. Después apretó fuertemente el volante con su mano libre, al mismo tiempo que se sonreía así misma, para así liberar un poco su nerviosismo.

-¿A casa? –repitió las últimas dos palabras que había dicho ella, por lo que se golpeó ligeramente la frente reprendiéndose a sí mismo por su torpeza.

-A cenar… nosotros tres… am… –mencionó sin saber qué otra cosa decirle.

-Claro, por supuesto –dijo inmediatamente feliz, ya que finalmente había conectado su cerebro con su boca. Sonriendo ampliamente, con una sonrisa similar a la de la joven que estaba del otro lado de la línea cuando escuchó su respuesta.

-De acuerdo –mencionó ella sin dejar de sonreír ni un solo momento -¿Entonces vienes como a las 6? –sugirió.

-Ah…-vaciló.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó inquieta -¿No puedes? –interrogó con algo de decepción.

-No, no es eso-respondió inmediatamente -Estaba pensando en que sería mejor si vinieran para acá. En el departamento-sugirió -Tengo una pantalla amplia y tal vez podríamos ver una película -propuso el muchacho antes de tomar asiento en el sillón que estaba frente al aparato que acababa de describir - No sé… casi no han estado aquí-

-¿Ranma Saotome viendo dibujos animados?-dijo con diversión -Eso es nuevo –mencionó antes de soltar una risita.

-Me gustan los dibujos animados-dijo convencido -¿No recuerdas todas esas veces que asistimos al cine para verlas?-

-Querrás decir que me acompañabas-dijo con cierta reprensión, recordando aquellos años –Creo que no te emocionaba ir a un sitio donde habría un montón de niñitos –hizo énfasis en eso último.

-Oye, es muy molesto escuchar a niños llorando y gritando en un espacio tan cerrado –se defendió -Aunque tenía una niña en casa, así que daba lo mismo-

-¿Sabes que existen muchos adultos que son aficionados a las cintas animadas? –se defendió de forma inmediata.

-Aja-dijo no muy convencido -Siempre has sido tan niña –dijo a su esposa, la cual se ofendió y estaba a punto de replicarle, pero antes de hacerlo se vio interrumpida -Y me gusta que seas así…-mencionó dulce.

Hubo un breve instante en los que ella ni él dijeron nada. Sentían el corazón acelerado y de repente sintieron el rostro con algo de calor, además que las mariposas se habían hecho presentes una vez más. Nerviosamente ella empezó a reír, acción que lo contagió a él y decidieron retomar la charla.

-Entonces, ¿vienen?-

-Si lo hiciéramos así, eso significaría que tal vez tendríamos que regresar temprano a casa –

-No es necesario, pueden quedarse conmigo –propuso seguro.

-Ah –sólo pudo articular, la había tomado por sorpresa -Yo…-

-Puedes quedarte con Maya en su cuarto-respondió, asumiendo que se había sorprendiendo, debió haber sido más claro -Su cama es muy amplia, no estarás incomoda –esclareció -El departamento también es tuyo –dijo emotivo -Sólo di que sí Akane…-insistió, pronunciando su nombre de tal forma que ella se quedó sin habla.

-Está bien –respondió dulcemente y él sonrió al escuchar el tono de su voz –De acuerdo, te veré a las 5 –expresó con intención de despedirse.

-Oye –dijo de forma accidentada antes de que colgara.

-¿Sí?-

-¿Qué vas a cocinar? ¿Tengo que comprar algo de antiácido? –dijo burlón.

-Tonto –le insultó, pero luego río ante el comentario.

-Te espero a las 5 –le anunció.

-Te veré al rato-mencionó antes de despedirse -Adiós-

-Adiós –se despidió encantador.

* * *

-¿No habré olvidado algo? –se preguntaba Ranma en el momento que caminaba del estacionamiento de su edificio con dos grandes bolsas en ambas manos. Hizo recuento de lo que había comprado mientras se encaminaba al elevador. Quería que esta noche fuera especial, tendría a su esposa e hija en la que ahora era su casa, aunque esperaba que pronto ese dejara de ser su hogar para regresar al que consideraba como el suyo. Sin salir de sus cavilaciones localizó la entrada hacia este y cuando estaba por pasar una de las bolsas a su otra mano para presionar el botón, otra persona se lo impidió.

-Gracias –comentó distraído sin ver en realidad a la joven que amablemente lo había ayudado.

-Por nada –respondió cálida.

Enseguida reconoció la voz y descubrió que la joven era -¿Akane? –preguntó con sorpresa antes de dejar caer al piso las bolsas que llevaba en las manos sin cuidado alguno.

-Hola-respondió con una sonrisa.

-Akane.. Te…-apenas pudo articular algo -Te ves…-su boca quedó abierta unos segundos -Wow… yo…-pronunció sin aliento, observándola. Su cabello… se veía hermosa, es decir siempre se veía bella, pero ahora… Ese corte suavizaba más sus facciones y la hacía ver terriblemente encantadora.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó al sentirse algo extraña por la forma en que la miraba con tal atención.

-Nada… ah… es sólo…-su lengua todavía tenía problemas para articular algo coherente -Es que te ves diferente –dijo finalmente.

-Ah… ¿no me veo bien? –interrogó con algo de decepción al momento en que instintivamente se tocaba el cabello.

-¡No! –exclamó de forma accidentada -¡Eso no fue lo que quise decir! –aclaró rápidamente.

-¿No? –preguntó algo confundida.

-No, es sólo que me sorprendiste –dijo antes de sonreír encantado por ella -Te ves muy bonita Akane –expresó fascinado.

-¿En serio? –dijo con timidez.

-Sí –respondió sonriendo ampliamente.

-Gracias –dijo con las mejillas algo sonrojadas.

-Disculpa es que… –dijo antes de agacharse -Es sólo que me tomaste por sorpresa –comentó con una media sonrisa mientras empacaba algunas cosas que se habían salido de las bolsa y enseguida ella se agachó y le ayudó -Ya lo note –dijo ella recordando sus reacciones. Una vez que introdujo los productos, volvió a enfocar su vista hasta el final del pasillo y se levenató del piso -¿Maya? –alzó un poco la voz para que la niña fuera a su dirección y esta enseguida corrió hacia donde estaban sus padres.

-¿Dónde estabas?-preguntó dejando caer al suelo sin ningún cuidado otra vez las cosas que hace un momento había recogido y cargaba a su hija.

-Es que tenía sed –señaló el dispensador de agua que estaba al final del pasillo y después acomodó mejor el tirante de la pequeña mochila que estaba en su espalda.

-Enseguida que fue a para allá, vi que venías tú- explicó -Ranma, estás muy distraído últimamente, quien lo dijera de ti –comentó con diversión.

-Mi mente estaba en otro lado –explicó.

-Debió haber sido importante –dedujo.

-Así lo fue-respondió simple -Llegaste antes-

-Creo que sí- -Pero eso no es problema –mencionó sacando de su abrigo la llave que le había entregado en aquella ocasión. Quedaron mirándose de manera cómplice unos cuantos segundos antes de que el sonido del elevador se hiciera presente y los interrumpiera –Te ayudo –mencionó él, tomando de las manos de ella el maletín que llevaba colgando en su hombro, asimismo la cesta en la que seguramente había traído los ingredientes con los que prepararía la cena –Gracias –correspondió a su amable gesto. Después ella recogió las bolsas de papel que poco le habían importado cuando vio a Maya. Una vez que lo hizo se introdujeron en el ascensor y este cerró su puerta.

* * *

-Está delicioso –comentó a Akane, que estaba sentada al lado de él en el sillón.

-Sí, claro –pronunció poco convencida. Tal vez la cena había estado bien, pero no era para tanto.

-Es cierto –contrarió.

-¿No me mientes? –preguntó algo sensible.

-¿Por qué te mentiría? –pronunció seguro -Es mi tercer plato-comentó mientras miraba el que estaba en sus manos -Si de verdad supiera mal creo que lo sabrías –trató de convencerla.

-Sí… creo que sí –sonrió con aún cierta reserva.

-Además tú también estás comiendo-

-Ya entendí –dijo enérgica –Gracias –mencionó con suavidad.

Además de tus hábitos al cocinar, ¿Qué otras cosas habrán cambiado? –dijo en cierto tono que ella entendió a lo que se refería.

-Quieres hablar de las veces en las que te he tomado desprevenido-

-Dejaré que tú sola me lleves hasta ello - -Si tú lo deseas, claro –esclareció para no presionarla, podrían hablar de eso después.

-Bien, algunas cosas han ocurrido no estado tú aquí-

-Ryoga y Ukyo son un ejemplo –sacó el tema -Aun no entiendo como ella se atrevió a hacer tal cosa –comentó, haciendo un gesto de desaprobación.

-Eres increíble–expresó.

-¿Qué? –dijo con extrañeza -En fin están casados, aunque me parezca algo extraño –volvió a hacer el gesto -¿Cómo pasó eso? –preguntó con curiosidad.

-Bueno, una vez Ryoga de vuelta, algunos sentimientos que Ukyo creía tener olvidados, volvieron a aparecer-dijo ella al recordarlo -Además se enamoró de Takeo en el momento en que lo vio-

-Takeo –pronunció su nombre con cierta reserva.

-Todavía te pone celoso, ¿verdad? –dijo con diversión.

-Mmmm –articuló con cara de pocos amigos.

Ella sólo río y miró a Maya dormida en el otro sillón de la sala. Ya sabía que se quedaría dormida inclusive antes de su hora de dormir. Era uno de esos días en los que había estado acelerada desde muy temprano, lo más lógico es que cayera así de pronto.

–En fin, no pasó mucho tiempo después de eso y decidieron casarse –comentó haciendo memoria

-Supongo que son felices –llegó a esa conclusión.

-Eso creo –opinó respecto al matrimonio de sus amigos -Otra cosa que pasó –dijo, aunque después vaciló algo.

-¿Qué? –preguntó curioso.

Suspiró antes de hablar -Fue después de cuando…-se calló -Ya sabes…-

-Sí –asintió ya sabiendo a lo que se refería.

-Kasumi regresó a vivir a casa-mencionó -Junto con Tofu, claro-

-¿En serio?-pronunció con algo de sorpresa -Dejaron su casa… wow…-

-Sí, la verdad no quería que hicieran eso –pronunció con pena -Y no porque no deseara su compañía, eso no -explicó -Tenerla de vuelta fue grandioso –mencionó -Lo que lamento es que ella tenía tan poco tiempo de haberse casado y yo interrumpí ese tiempo-

-Estoy seguro que Kasumi y Tofu no lamentan haberte ayudado –dijo con seguridad -Son demasiado nobles como para albergar tales sentimientos –dijo con emotividad al recordarlos -Además si hay alguien al que se debe de culpar es a mí…-dijo en tono triste antes de bajar la mirada.

-Ranma…-

-Sí lo fue…-mencionó entristecido.

-Ya pasó –trató de persuadirlo -Además, creo que no fue tan malo –llamó su atención para que cambiara un poco su humor -En esos meses Tofu tuvo que salir muy seguido a distintas ciudades para asistir a cursos cortos, entre otras cosas –comentó acerca de los viajes que había efectuado su cuñado -Así que no estuvimos solas-hizo una pausa antes de hablar -Se quedaron en casa hasta que Maya cumplió los seis meses, aunque Kasumi siguió cuidándola en las mañanas y parte de la tarde ya que todavía me encontraba estudiando y seguía siendo la asistente de Tofu en la clínica –explicó -No pude rehusarme a que mi hermana cuidara a Maya… no ganaba lo suficiente como para llevarla a una guardería, así o tuve alternativa –comentó antes de suspirar -Es por eso que no me gusta molestarlos si de verdad no es necesario-hizo otra pausa -Sé que siempre estarán dispuestos a ayudarme… pero eso no significa que cada vez que tenga una dificultad ellos tengan que venir a mi rescate-finalizó emotiva, por lo que ambos se quedaron en silencio unos instantes, después Ranma rompió el mismo.

-Tofu te enseñó a ocultarte, ¿verdad? –dedujo.

-Aja –respondió simple.

-Es bueno –comentó en referencia al amable doctor, mismo que consideraba su amigo –Sí que lo es. De verdad me has sorprendido en diferentes ocasiones –reconoció su habilidad.

-Cuídate de mí –volvió a hacer énfasis en la frase que ya le había dicho en otros momentos.

-Eso hago –respondió -Aunque creo que careces de concentración –dijo al momento en que despreocupadamente se acomodaba mejor en el sillón.

-¡Oye! –reclamó y el joven se enderezó y la miró de cerca -El otro día que te encontré ni siquiera sentiste que estaba ahí-

-Es que estaba…-vaciló.

-Distraída –completó sonriendo satisfecho.

-Bien –se dio por vencida -A mí también me pasa-

-Debió haber sido importante –dijo totalmente complacido y ella se sonrojó ligeramente y contuvo una pequeña risa.

-Kasumi y Tofu te cuidaron muy bien en mi ausencia –retomó otra vez lo que ella le había contado.

-Son unas personas excepcionales –pronunció sonriendo levemente. Se quedó callada unos segundos y después volvió a hablar -Nabiki también lo hizo -comentó

-¿Sí? –dijo algo extrañado. Nabiki no era la persona más afectuosa del mundo, eso era más que obvio debido a las situaciones que le había hecho pasar.

-Me ayudo con el dinero -respondió -Cuando de verdad me hacía falta-recordó -De hecho ya le pagué, aunque no lo aceptó –confesó.

-¿No lo aceptó?-interrogó con algo de sorpresa -¿Nabiki rechazando dinero? Es…-

-¿Irreal?-completó -Por supuesto-reconoció -Pero bueno mi hermana me conoce y sabría que no podía convencerme y enseguida se le ocurrió que ese dinero sería para su sobrina –mencionó -Claro que tal donación sería a nombre de Nabiki Tendo-

-Siempre tiene que sacar un beneficio –dijo él.

-Según ella se lo otorgará cuando sea mayor, ya que su madre no podrá oponerse a la decisión que tome-

_-Veremos si su padre no puede –_pensó para sí.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó al ver su expresión -¿Por qué te quedas tan pensativo? –interrogó con curiosidad.

-Nada –respondió, pero ella no se veía convencida –De verdad –mencionó con suavidad antes de suspirar -¿Hay otra cosa que no sepa? –preguntó.

-No-contestó -No creo… bueno excepto…-dudó

-¿Qué? –dijo curioso.

-No es nada importante-

-¿Qué es? –la miró atentamente.

-Aprendí a nadar –dijo algo tímida.

-¿Cómo? –pronunció con algo de sorpresa -¿De verdad?-

-Sí –respondió aún con un poco de reserva.

-¿Por qué no lo habías dicho? –interrogó.

-No lo sé -respondió -Tal vez pensé que… bueno tal vez te burlarías de mí –confesó.

-Yo jamás haría eso –dijo algo ofendido.

-Ranma –lo miró de tal forma en que prácticamente le decía "no te creo".

-Tal vez te habría molestado algo con algunos cuantos comentarios –reconoció riendo nerviosamente -Pero no para lastimarte –aclaró a la joven -A veces soy muy torpe, ¿no?-admitió que "a veces", bueno la mayoría de las veces no medía sus palabras.

-Sí-aceptó que eso era cierto -Pero eres mi torpe –mencionó con dulzura.

-Me gusta cómo suena eso –pronunció atrayente al momento en que se acercaba a su rostro.

-No tan rápido galán –dijo divertida al alejarse un poco de él y se levantaba del sillón para recoger los platos que estaban sobre la mesita de la sala.

-Está bien –dijo al verse atrapado en el movimiento, ¿Qué? ¿Podría culparlo por intentar?

-Me alegra que estés de acuerdo –dijo contenta antes de tomar dirección a la cocina, y al dar media vuelta sonrió totalmente satisfecha.

* * *

Notas: Capitulo emotivo, recuerdos, la nueva imagen de Akane ;) Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus opiniones por favor :)

Ahora sí comienza la cuenta regresiva. Es oficial cuatro capítulos y finaliza. Aunque no sé si haré un epilogo, de eso aún no estoy segura, pero de lo que sí estoy segura es que estamos a cuatro capítulos del final :)

Gracias a mechitas123, Miss Starfire, mire2006, Lobo de Sombras, lima-chan y ALITA1922 por sus reviews.

mechitas123: Gracias por tus palabras y por leer, espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo.

Miss Starfire: ¡Hola! Sí ya sé, me había tardado en actualizar, pero la verdad no había podido hacerlo. Gracias por leer y siempre dejarme un comentario. Ya mero termina y veremos como acaba nuestra pareja :)

mire2006: Me alegra leerte y que te guste el fanfic, ya casi acaba ;) espero seguirte leyendo. Gracias :D

Lobo de Sombras: Aquí está la actualización, gracias por comentar :D, nos leemos pronto.

lima-chan: Gracias, que bueno que te guste el fanfic, ¿Qué te pareció este cap? :)

ALITA1922: Gracias por tu review, me alegra que pienses que la historia es buena, espero leer más sobre ti en los capítulos restantes. Gracias de nuevo :)

¡Hasta la próxima! :D


	49. Chapter 49

-La graduación –mencionó Ranma al tomar la fotografía en su mano. Ambos Ranma y Akane observaban fotografías en la sala de la casa Tendo.

Ellos dos junto con Maya habían ido a cenar a un restaurante donde servían comida estilo occidental. Cuando llegaron a casa, Akane preparó a la niña para dormir, ya que se aproximaba su hora de ir a descansar. Después de haberse despedido de Maya, a Akane se le ocurrió la idea de sacar una linda caja, la cual estaba decorada con detalles de flores rosas estilo vintage y contenía un gran número de fotografías. Así que tomaron asiento en la sala y se dedicaron a recordar viejos tiempos.

-Vaya fue hace tanto –dijo nostálgico cuando vio a su joven yo de casi dieciocho años con toga y birrete. Vio otra fotografía, del mismo día, pero esta vez al lado de Akane. Eran tan niños, se veían contentos, pensó para sí el muchacho.

-Es cierto –comentó Akane observando la foto.

-Y esta es…-comentó al ver a la chica en otro atuendo similar a la de la anterior foto -Cuando te graduaste de la universidad –dijo Ranma observando a una Akane de cabello largo, casi como lo tenía hace unas dos semanas. Siguió viendo la foto, tenía su diploma en mano. Se veía tan feliz, con una brillante sonrisa, bueno ¿cómo no habría de estar así? El día que te gradúas de la universidad debía ser uno de los más felices de tu vida, pensaba con algo de nostalgia al recordar sus no concluidos estudios.

-Sí. Hace un año de esto –dijo mientras veía su expresión pensativa, ya sabía lo que estaba pensando y cuando ella estaba por decir algo él la interrumpió.

-Ahí está Maya –comentó al ver otra foto donde aparecía su pequeña hija rodeada de todos los graduados los cuales parecían estar muy entusiasmados de tenerla en la fotografía -Parecen contentos de que esté con ellos –dijo con curiosidad.

-La conocieron desde que era apenas una bebé-dijo recordando esos años -En ocasiones la llevaba a la escuela… y bueno todos se encariñaron con ella –explicó el obvio afecto que sus amigos de la facultad sentían por la niña.

-Lo imagino –dijo con suavidad, ¿Cómo no la querrían? Sí era igual de amigable y dulce como su madre. Akane se daba a querer a donde quiera que fuera. Otra cosa más en la que la niña no se parecía a él. Aunque Ranma no era una persona huraña, a veces su carácter le impedía la facilidad para hacer amigos. Le daba gusto que su hija fuera lo opuesto a él.

-Mira esta –anunció ella al observar una fotografía de él cuando tenía apenas veinte años.

-Wow –expresó -De verdad me veo diferente –dijo cuando veía a ese jovencito, tan distinto al que era ahora.

-¿Tú crees? -dijo mirando la foto y luego a él -Yo creo que eres el mismo de siempre –mencionó con una sonrisa.

-¿Sí? –preguntó frunciendo un poco las cejas, mirándola con curiosidad.

-Bueno… -vaciló al ver que no le quitaba la vista de encima -Ya sabes lo que quiero decir…-

-No –contestó –Dime –insistió. La había atrapado y no iba a dejar que se saliera por la tangente, pensaba complacido.

-Es que sigues siendo él mismo, pero claro que… ah…-se quedó sin habla al verlo tan de cerca. Un Ranma joven o un Ranma maduro la ponían igual de nerviosa. Enseguida aclaró su garganta -Es cierto tu complexión es algo diferente ahora, estás más alto y más…-se calló. Se encontraba totalmente azorada y podría decir que el calor que sentía en sus mejillas se debía a que ya estaban coloradas.

-¿Sí? –la miró con total atención sin dejar de sonreír engreído.

-¡Ya! –se hartó de su pequeño juego y ella inocente había caído en el -¿Quieres? –demandó algo molesta.

-Lo sabía –dijo con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Bobo –le insultó.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves Akane? –dijo al mirándose a sí mismo, cruzándose de brazos y provocando que el musculo se acentuara más.

-Sí –respondió con seguridad, reconociendo su atracción por él -¿Contento? –dijo con el ceño fruncido, concentrando su vista de nuevo en las fotos que estaban sobre la mesa.

-Ya me habías dicho que me veo apuesto, así que sólo quería que me lo recordaras –ante esa declaración la muchacha apretó uno de sus puños, ¿Cómo podía ser tan altanero? Sí que era el mismo de siempre, de eso no cabía duda -Que reconozcas tu atracción hacia mí no es algo de lo que debas avergonzarte –respondió totalmente despreocupado.

-Hmmmphh –articuló, conteniéndose de hacer cosas no muy agradables.

-Tú también te ves diferente –reflexionó Ranma al pensar en una Akane más joven y en lo distinta que era ahora -Aunque ahora te ves algo como te veías antes…-ese comentario llamó la atención de la joven, olvidando lo que apenas hace unos segundos pensaba –Ya sabes… -le tocó vacilar a él al verse observado por ella -Por tu…-intentó decirle que en algo era debido a su cabello -Aunque eso no quiere decir que sea algo negativo… ah… lo que intento decir es-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir exactamente? –preguntó confundida.

-Que te ves muy hermosa –dijo finalmente y ella algo avergonzada se llevó una mano a su mejilla y sonrió levemente.

-Ya te lo había dicho antes, ¿no?-comentó al momento en que incómodamente ponía su brazo detrás de su cuello. A veces le costaba tanto decir esas cosas, eso le sorprendía, ¿por qué en ocasiones podía hacerlo con toda seguridad y en otras se cohibía como aquel adolescente de dieciséis años? –Yo…-

-¿Mmmm?-

Exhaló y decidió decirle lo que pensaba. Se acercó un poco más –Es que me sorprendiste el otro día –confesó y ella solamente lo miró sin saber que decir –A verte así –comentó respecto a su cabello, el cual estaba atado en un bonito lazo.

-¿De verdad te gusta como se ve? –preguntó algo cohibida y después acomodó su cola de caballo, dejándola caer en su hombro izquierdo -¿En serio? –preguntó ilusionada, ¿de verdad pensaba eso? Se lo había dicho el día que había ido a su casa, pero ¿tanto le gustaba como se veía?

-Muy en serio -confesó y se acercó otro poco más acomodándose cerca de su oído –Adorable –susurró -Linda –susurró de nuevo antes de que con su mano deshiciera el moño del listón que sostenía su cola de caballo –Me gusta más así –dijo con suavidad y con delicadeza pasó sus dedos por el sedoso cabello.

No pudieron resistirlo más, e inclinaron sus rostros para unir sus labios. Un contacto efímero y dulce que envió a cada uno una descarga eléctrica. No se habían besado desde el incidente de la fiesta. Querían esperar a que se diera de forma natural, justamente como estaba pasando ahora. Akane puso su mano en su mejilla y la acarició con ternura mientras efectuaban el segundo beso, pero esta vez de forma más acompasada, tierna y llena de dulzura. Una vez terminado el contacto, ambos aun con los ojos cerrados, ella sin dejar de acariciar su rostro –Mmmmm –emitió complacido cuando besaba su mejilla –Te amo –dijo ella casi en un suspiro –Te amo –musitó de nuevo en su oído. Ella suspiró otra vez, pero ahora en su cuello y esto hizo que a él se le entrecortara la respiración. Así que sólo exhaló y la abrazó. Akane se acomodó en su pecho, aspirando la agradable y masculina fragancia que emanaba de su cuerpo. Se quedaron así unos instantes, quietos, tratando de superar el agradable momento que acababan de pasar.

-¿Quieres seguir viendo más? –sugirió ella con una sonrisa.

-Sí –respondió con suavidad, dedicándole el mismo gesto.

Ella se enderezó para alcanzar la caja donde estaban contenidas las fotografías, él sin dejar de rodearla con su brazo en ningún momento. Se acomodó de nuevo cerca de él. Después puso la caja en su regazo. Contenta sacó otra foto -Mira es una de Maya –anunció -Cuando era bebé –dijo con dulzura.

-Era una bebé muy bonita –mencionó observando a la pequeña niña de ojos azules -Ahora es una niña muy bonita también –sonrió al pensar en Maya.

-Se parece mucho a ti –comentó su esposa.

-Se parece a ti Akane -corrigió.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-dijo confundida, buscando su rostro -Eres tú -dijo cuando le mostraba una fotografía más reciente y luego a él -Tiene tu rostro –prosiguió -Sus ojos son idénticos a los tuyos… tiene tu misma mirada…-se quedó sin palabras al no saber que más decirle.

-Hay cosas en las que no se parece a mí –dijo Ranma.

-¿Cómo cuáles? –preguntó con curiosidad.

-Como…-tomó la foto en sus manos -La forma en que sonríe –dijo pegando su mejilla a la de su esposa -Su sonrisa es tuya -mencionó dulce.

-Ah, ¿sí? –dijo con algo de sorpresa. No se había esperado algo como eso.

-Aja -respondió -Cuando sonríe se ve mucho más linda –mencionó con ternura -Igual que tú –completó con el mismo tono, gesto que la hizo sonreír a ella.

Siguieron observando más fotos –Se parece también a tu mamá –anunció Akane cuando miró una fotografía de su hija con su abuela -Es natural, tía Nodoka es idéntica a ti-

-Sí…-respondió -Menos mal que no me parecí a papá –dijo aliviado.

-¿Estás seguro? –tentó.

-¡Oye! –exclamó al verse insultado.

Ella río al escuchar su reacción –Estoy jugando –dijo divertida -No hay mucho parecido, excepto por sus egos y sus estómagos sin fondo -

-Muy graciosa –masculló -Aunque acepto que eso es cierto –río levemente y después suspiró -Aún no puedo creer que mamá se haya casado con un sujeto como él –comentó mirando la foto.

-¿Mmmm?-

-Es decir, es mi padre, pero es extraño que una mujer tan bonita y propia como mi mamá haya decidido compartir su vida con alguien como él –dijo con extrañeza al ver otra foto en la que aparecían sus padres.

-Alguna buena cualidad debió haber tenido –dijo ella tratando de rescatar un poco la situación de su suegro.

-Sí…-sólo dijo eso algo pensativo. No entendía el hecho de como mujeres como su mamá y Akane se habían atrevido a darles una oportunidad a sujetos como ellos.

-Podrías preguntárselo a tía Nodoka –sugirió -Estoy segura que te dará la respuesta que buscas-

-Cuando pueda hacerlo, lo haré –respondió pensando en su madre y en los asuntos que no había resuelto con ella. Esperaba que su situación se arreglara pronto. Suponía que debía estar muy herida por su renuencia a hablarle, pero ahora no podía hacerlo… De verdad esperaba que pudiera perdonar esa falta…

Ella siguió sacando fotografías y cuando encontró una en particular, trató de devolverla antes de que la viera, pero él lo notó y tomó su mano, impidiendo que la escondiera.

-Déjame ver esa –pidió, no quería arrebatársela… aún. Esperaría que lo hiciera ella misma.

-No –respondió negativa -Esa no-

-Anda –insistió.

-No-

-Por favor-

-Está bien –cedió, ¿ya qué? De todos modos la vería. Dejo de poner resistencia y el chico tomó la foto -Qué gorda, ¿no? –comentó Akane algo disgustada al ver la fotografía de cuando estaba esperando a Maya.

-Claro que no –dijo fascinado al ver a Akane embarazada. Llevaba puesto un vestido blanco de verano con detalles lila en la tela. Se veía encantadora. Akane era una exagerada, ni siquiera se le notaba mucho el aumento de peso. Sólo era su vientre lo que hacía ver distinta.

-Mmmm-

-Te ves linda –dijo encantador a su esposa.

-Ya entendí Ranma –dijo a su esposo -Sabes cómo llegar a decir las palabras adecuadas cuando en verdad te lo propones, ¿cierto?-

-Eso es porque soy encantador –afirmó egocéntrico.

-Mira, Maya y Takeo –anunció contenta al enseñarle la foto de los niños, sentados cerca del estanque, jugando, inconscientes que la cámara los había captado.

-Ciertamente sabes cómo arruinar mi buen humor Akane –dijo con disgusto.

-Qué celoso eres-

-No soy celoso-

-¿No?, entonces…-

-Es que…-intentó decir para no darle la razón de que sí era cierto que estaba celoso -Es que… es igual a Ryoga –pronunció finalmente con descontento. Eso también era cierto, ese chiquillo era igual de antipático que él.

-Tu mejor amigo Ryoga –completó.

-No es mi mejor amigo –dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué otro amigo tienes?-

-Sí, claro P-Chan es mi mejor amigo –comentó con ironía.

-Incluso tengo una foto que lo prueba –dijo triunfante.

-¿Qué foto? –preguntó algo confundido y ella le mostró el objeto.

-Oh esa foto –dijo sarcástico -La foto de mi fiesta de cumpleaños, la cual insististe tanto en tomar –hizo memoria de su fiesta de veinte años. En la fotografía se podía apreciar la misma sala en la que estaban ahora, un pastel y dos chicos no muy entusiasmados de ser captados juntos.

-No sé porque ustedes insisten tanto en que no son amigos –mencionó al repasar más recuerdos de aquel evento.

-Podría decirse que así nos llevamos –dijo simple.

-Ya lo sé –respondió pensando en la amistad de aquellos dos. Era cierto que no llevaban una gran relación de mejores amigos, pero también era verdad que se tenían aprecio y que nunca se dañarían en serio. Eran aliados en tiempos difíciles, cuando de verdad se necesitaban. Bueno ello era lo más cercano que tenían a un mejor amigo. Tal vez más adelante su amistad podría progresar.

-Y hablando de P-Chan, me pregunto ¿cómo se habrá deshecho de él? –mencionó pensando en que se lo preguntaría, pero claro después que él… bueno… eso.

-En uno de sus viajes logró conseguirlo-anunció Akane -Fue un poco antes de que llegara aquí con Takeo-

-¿Sí?-

-Aja-

-Todavía me parece increíble que tenga un niño –comentó con total extrañeza.

-Ten la seguridad que piensa lo mismo de ti-

-Al menos yo no me perdería junto con Maya –respondió -Si estuviéramos compitiendo yo ganaría, ¿no?-

-Creo que ambos tienen sus momentos –dijo pensando en Ranma y Ryoga. A veces los dos eran tan despistados y tomaban las decisiones más extrañas, que la verdad no sabía a cuál de los dos irle en su papel de padres. Al fin y al cabo hombres. Río en su interior ante ese ese pensamiento. Sin embargo tenía que darles un poco de crédito, después de todo eran buenos con sus hijos. Ryoga era muy protector de Takeo, pero a veces también era algo duro con él. Suponía que así debían ser los padres con sus hijos varones. Totalmente lo opuesto a Ranma que era tan tierno y dulce en su papel de papá, y en consecuencia tan débil y blandengue como una gelatina. Reflexionó un poco más en su relación padre-hija. A pesar consintiera de más a Maya y aunque era cierto que era algo débil con ella, Ranma cada vez adquiría un poco más madurez al momento de tratarla. Eso le alegraba, sí estaba aprendiendo de sus errores. No obstante creía imposible que algún día dejara de consentir a su hija. Se sonrío así misma pensando en su hija y esposo.

-¿En qué piensas? –preguntó al verla tan risueña. Akane solamente río, puso la caja en la mesa y después se levantó de su lugar.

-¡Oye! –exclamó al no obtener respuesta.

-¿Qué? –preguntó.

-¿Qué estabas pensando? –le interrogó intrigado.

-Nada –respondió aún risueña.

-Lo averiguaré –mencionó decidido.

-Inténtalo –replicó.

-Sabes que lo haré –dijo con total determinación.

Ella simplemente juguetona sacó su lengua y salió de la sala, después Ranma salió al patio, donde ella había tomado dirección, dispuesto a averiguar el misterio.

* * *

Suspiró encantada por segunda o tal vez tercera ocasión. Era igual, ya había perdido la cuenta ¡Qué cosas estaba pensando! Se regañó, aunque luego río para sí. Después se concentró de nuevo en su agenda y cuando estaba por leer la siguiente cita, su vista se concentró en la de un par de días anteriores –Heladería. 7:00 hrs. Sonrió al rememorar la cita con su esposo. Con su pluma dibujo algunos garabatos en ese espacio. Se sentía tonta, si sólo había sido un simple helado, bueno uno con beso de despedida. Sonrío de nuevo y miró ese pequeño espacio, sin embargo su expresión risueña cambió a una de sorpresa al ver lo que había escrito con su pluma: _**Akane y Ranma. Ranma y Akane. Akane Saotome**_. Se le desencajo un poco el rostro a lo que inconscientemente había escrito ¡Sí, ya era su esposo! Parecía una niña de preparatoria. Se decía mientras tachaba con violencia los nombres que había escrito y los pequeños corazones que había dibujado ¡Qué ridícula!, pensaba abochornada con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Esas pequeñas salidas estaban afectándole, pero de la mejor manera, eso sin duda, se decía contenta. Habían retomado sus salidas, pero esta vez era mucho más sencillas. No cenas románticas, no cines, esas salidas eran peligrosas. Mejor optaban por cosas como la heladería, paseos por el parque, cenas en casa o fuera de ella, patinar, bueno en esta última Ranma no presentaba mucho entusiasmo, la verdad sus "habilidades" en el patinaje estaban intactas. Río levemente al recordarlo. _Ranma…_

-¿Doctora? –interrumpió amablemente su asistente la cual se había asomado en su puerta.

-¿Sí? -

-¿Puedo tomar su agenda? -preguntó al entrar a la oficina.

-Cla…-tartamudeó -Claro –respondió ahora así y antes de entregar la agenda volvió a hacer un último tachón en la gran mancha de tinta que había hecho -Toma-

-Gracias –contestó cuando tuvo la agenda en sus manos -No olvide su junta a las tres de la tarde –anunció cuando leía la hoja, llamándole la atención el enorme tachón de tinta que estaba en un espacio de la página.

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué cosa? –dijo extrañada -¿De qué hablas? –preguntó.

-La junta que registré aquí –respondió indicando la fecha.

-Pero sí esa es mañana –respondió muy segura -Viernes-

-Estamos a viernes –afirmó.

-¿Eh? -

-Que estamos a viernes –volvió a decir -Viernes veintiuno-

Después cayó en cuenta de que fecha era en realidad y se llevó una mano a su frente -Ay no…-

-Ha estado algo distraída últimamente –aseveró.

-Sí…-respondió poniendo ambas manos en su barbilla mientras pensaba que el soñar despierta sí que le traía consecuencias.

-Tal vez le esté ocurriendo algo muy bueno –dijo Yori pensando que tal vez la doctora estaba saliendo con alguien. Podía asegurar que esa era la razón. En distintas ocasiones ya la había atrapado hablando por teléfono con alguien "muy especial". Además que nunca la había visto en ese estado de ánimo tan soñador. Era cierto que la doctora Saotome siempre traía buena cara y era una mujer muy sonriente y amable, pero ese humor sólo podía deberse a eso. Era natural que estuviera así, pobrecita, después de tanto tiempo sola.

-Puede ser –respondió con una sonrisa que no duró mucho -Pero eso no significa en mi trabajo sea algo beneficioso –mencionó antes de levantarse de su silla -De acuerdo, hoy a las tres-

-Así es -reafirmó -Y puede que esta reunión se extienda hasta la noche-

-Grandioso –dijo algo sarcástica.

-Ya conoce al Dr. Yamamoto-

-Sí… en fin, ¿Qué más se puede hacer? –se resignó -Gracias por recordármelo, creo que sí he estado algo distraída –reconoció lo que su asistente le había dicho.

-Para eso estoy aquí –respondió amable, cerró la agenda y tomó dirección a la puerta -La veré en un momento –se despidió y ella sólo sonrió.

Ahora tenía que resolver esta pequeña dificultad, se dijo a sí misma antes de exhalar. Sacó de su bolso el teléfono y marcó.

–Akane, ¿Qué hay de nuevo? -

-Hola Ranma -saludó -¿Cómo te encuentras?-preguntó con suavidad.

-Después de que llamaste hace menos de una hora, estoy más que bien –hizo mención de la larga llamada que habían efectuado hace un rato.

-Tonto –le insultó y luego río.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó -No es que no quiera escucharte, pero es algo raro que me llames tan seguido después de colgar hace un momento-

-Am… es que…-dijo mientras se paseaba por su consultorio -Surgió algo en el trabajo-

-¿Pasó algo malo?-

-No es nada grave, pero es que… es que acabo de enterarme que tendré una reunión…-se recargó en una de las paredes antes de continuar -La cual puede extenderse, así que me desocuparé algo tarde y… quería saber si puedes cuidar a Maya –dijo finalmente con algo de reserva, sabía que le encantaba estar con la niña, pero aun así estaba pidiendo un favor –Ah… ¿Puedes ir a la escuela por ella y cuidarla el resto del día?-

-Por supuesto que sí –respondió rápidamente -No tienes ni porque pedirlo –comunicó a su esposa. Le encantaba pasar tiempo con Maya.

-Claro –respondió sonriendo levemente pensando en su esposo e hija -¿Podrías cuidarla en casa?-mencionó -Tal vez cuando llegue podría cocinar algo para ti –sugirió

-Creo que ya habré comido para esa hora –expresó.

-Tú siempre tienes hambre –recalcó en un tono alegre.

-¡Está bien! –exclamó antes de reír -Supongo que tendré un espacio a esa hora -

-Claro –le dio por su lado -Y otra cosa Maya se va a dormir a las ocho –esclareció -¿Por favor Ranma? –pidió amablemente debido a la flaqueza que tenía Ranma para con su niña.

-Me aseguraré de eso –respondió con seguridad.

-De acuerdo –reiteró -Yo…-se quedó sin palabras.

-Te amo fea -enunció con dulzura, a pesar del insulto tan particular.

-Te amo fenómeno –correspondió igual de dulce y después colgó el teléfono.

* * *

-¿Y el príncipe y la princesa siempre se la pasaban peleando? –preguntaba la curiosa niña arropada en su cama. Ese cuento era demasiado raro, pensaba extrañada al momento en que reformulaba en su mente cada cosa que su papá decía.

-Bueno el príncipe tenía una enorme bocota que no podía controlar –explicó -Y la princesa tenía un carácter terrible-

-¿Era una princesa fea? –interrogó.

-No para nada, aunque el príncipe le decía que sí sólo para hacerla enojar-

La niña entrecerró algo los ojos analizando la idea y después sonrió de una forma muy particular -Suena como si el príncipe fuera muy bobo –expresó muy segura de su aseveración.

-¡Oye! –exclamó -No era tan bobo…-mencionó algo avergonzado, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas -Sólo tenía miedo de la princesa –explicó.

-¿Por qué? -

-Porque... porque le agradaba mucho, pero tenía miedo que ella no lo quisiera igual -

-¿Y ella lo quería o no lo quería? –volvió a interrogar sumamente interesada, pero al mismo tiempo como si estuviese pensando en algo más.

-¿Tú que crees? –esta vez se lo dejo a ella.

-Que sí –respondió con seguridad -Pero creo que la princesa era igual de boba –afirmó.

-Tienes mucha razón en eso –contestó pensando en lo atolondrados que eran.

-¿Qué más pasó?-

-Mmm, creo que eso te lo contaré después -anunció -Es hora de dormir-

-No quiero –dijo renuente.

-Sí –contrarió.

-Anda –suplicó con sus hermosos ojos.

-No –respondió y la niña se entristeció -Lo siento, pero si tu mamá te encuentra despierta se enojará, ya sabes cómo se pone –hizo memoria de ello -Pero eso no significa que no podrás quedarte conmigo despierta hasta la hora que quieras el viernes –dijo mirando de forma cómplice a una muy feliz Maya -Hasta mañana –se despidió, se levantó de la silla, apagó la luz. Cuando estaba por salir la voz de la niña lo interrumpió.

-¿Papá? -

-¿Sí? –respondió al darse la vuelta para mirar a Maya.

-No pensé que un príncipe tan grande y fortachón como tú pudiera ser tan tímido –dijo divertida antes de reír y se ocultaba debajo de las cobijas.

-¡Yo no era –trató de decir -Es decir el príncipe no era…-dijo con nerviosismo -Ah…-se dio por vencido –Descansa –se despidió dulce.

-Hasta mañana –mencionó y después se puso de lado para ahora sí dormir.

* * *

Antes de bajar las escaleras encontró a Nabiki en el primer piso de la casa -Vaya, vaya. Ranma padre del año está aquí –le escuchó decir y él simplemente bajó hasta la primera planta.

-Hola Nabiki-saludó sin mucho ánimo -Akane no está y Maya está durmiendo, así que…-

-¿Qué?-preguntó -¿Tengo que irme?-interrogó como si se viera insultada -Te recuerdo que está es mi casa-

-Nadie dice lo contrario –respondió -Pero si te vas a quedar aquí hasta que tu hermana llegue, te digo que tendré que ignorarte-

-Eres tan gracioso-comentó sarcástica -Y tan descarado –dijo con desprecio -Después de que abandonaste a mi hermana y en consecuencia también a tu hija-

-¡Óyeme!-exclamó, pero aun así calmado. Maya estaba arriba -¿Quién te crees para decir eso? –la encaró, aunque después ofendido se dirigió a la sala. No iba a escuchar a esa loca.

Ella lo siguió hasta donde se encontraba -Tengo todo el derecho de hacerlo. Soy la única que tiene sentido común aquí –aseveró molesta -No sé porque todos te reciben como si nada hubiera pasado. No comprendo como Kasumi y Tofu y todo el mundo parece olvidar lo que hiciste-

-Yo no hice nada malo y tengo mis motivos para que las cosas hayan resultado de la forma en que se dieron –se defendió.

-Como digas, mi opinión respecto a ti no cambia –aseveró aún molesta.

-No me importan tus opiniones ni lo que pienses –respondió -Bueno, ¿sabes qué más? Me tienes sin cuidado y la verdad te agradecería que pongas algo de distancia ya que no debe incumbirte lo que pase con mi vida y con la de mi familia- -Porque sabes que esto es un asunto de familia, ¿no? Sólo se trata entre familia. Seguro no sabes de lo que hablo. Lo había olvidado, tú no tienes una –pronunció con burla -¿Tanto te está costando convencer a Kuno?-

-Mira no tengo porque discutir mis asuntos contigo –respondió fría -Y, por cierto el papel de padre adorable no te queda para nada. Ranma el corazón de piedra, en verdad muy en el fondo tiene sentimientos, si como no –se burló.

Mientras tanto transcurría el nada agradable encuentro entre cuñado y cuñada, Akane había estacionado su auto en su casa y antes de bajar vio algo que le llamó la atención. ¿El auto de Nabiki? Salió de su auto y entró en la casa. La puerta se encontraba abierta. Se escuchaban voces. Eran Nabiki y Ranma.

-Como sea Nabiki. Estás enojada por aquel asunto -¿Porque hace años arruine tus planes? –le interrogó.

-¿De qué hablas?-fingió demencia.

-No soy tonto –replicó -Recuerdo muy bien esa conversación que tuviste conmigo hace años –hizo memoria de aquel día -Cuando mencionaste el asunto de vender esta casa e irse a vivir a la ciudad-

-Escucha, no teng-

-Escúchame tu a mí –interrumpió- ¿Crees que no sé lo mucho que envidiabas a tus amigas de Keio? ¿Crees que cuando me puse a reflexionar, no se me ocurrió que el trasfondo de vender la propiedad era más bien que querías tener una vida como la de tus amigas ricas? ¿Qué estabas dispuesta a sacrificar a que tus hermanas dejaran su casa, sus recuerdos, a costa de tus deseos?

-¿Ah sí?, sí tan seguro estas de ello, ¿por qué nunca se lo dijiste a mi hermana? –preguntó, pero no lo dejo responder -¡Ya sé!, ¡Porque nunca te iba a creer las mentiras que se te acaban de ocurrir!-

-No -respondió -Porque no quería que supiera la clase de hermana que por desgracia tiene-

-El protector Ranma –se burló otra vez -Sí, y ¿qué si lo hice? Recuerdo a un cobarde yéndose de esta casa, el cual dejaba llorando a una niña que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él-

-Sí, tal vez lo hice, pero muy a tiempo pude retractarme-

-Debí haber acelerado todo, debí haber vendido la casa antes para no haberte dado la oportunidad de que convencieses a Akane de que se casara con…-lo miró de arriba abajo –Alguien como tú-

-¿Es cierto eso Nabiki?-preguntó Akane, cuando se mostró ante Ranma y Nabiki, entrando finalmente en la sala con una expresión que era imposible de describir.

-Akane –dijo su hermana con sorpresa.

-No puedo creerlo –expresó incrédula.

-Akane, deja que –intentó tomarla del brazo, pero Akane se lo impidió.

-Aléjate de mí –respondió amenazante -No quiero que te me acerques –continuó hablando en el mismo tono. No sabiendo exactamente qué hacer, todo le daba vueltas.

-Ak –intentó de nuevo acercarse, pero otra vez se vio rechazada.

-No –dijo negativa, respirando con dificultad. Sentía unas terribles nauseas.

-Bien, te dejare –se rindió -Yo… sólo vendré a ver Maya mañana-

-Claro que no –dijo con total seguridad -No te vas a acercar a mi hija –Y eso es por tiempo indefinido –respondió con total firmeza, sacando fuerzas de quien sabe dónde , olvidándose un poco de su flaqueza.

-¿Qué? ¡No puedes hacerme eso! –exclamó con fuerza.

-¡Claro que sí!-

-He estado al pendiente de esa niña desde que nació –recalcó enérgica.

-No puedo creer que seas tan cínica- dijo la chica, sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de pasar y todavía se atrevía a cuestionarla -Nabiki no entiendo como dices quererla –mencionó de forma lastimosa -Vete, si no quieres que te prohíba verla para siempre –amenazó.

Nabiki no dijo más, tragándose su orgullo, les dio la espalda y desapareció tras las escaleras dejando a su hermana y a su cuñado solos. La chica de cabellos azulados suspiró pesadamente y después dio media vuelta, en dirección a la pared, colocó una mano sobre esta y se llevó la otra a la boca, intentando ahogar su tristeza –Akane -la llamó suavemente al ponerse a su lado, tratando de buscar su rostro –Déjame -pronunció negativa.

-No pasa nada –dijo con delicadeza a su esposa -De verdad-

Se dio la vuelta para encararlo con lágrimas en los ojos -¿Cómo puedes decir eso? –le interrogó sin poder creer lo que había dicho.

-A mí no me importa lo que Nabiki hizo, no logro su cometido -

-A mí sí me importa Ranma -pronunció con firmeza, limpiándose con violencia las lágrimas con el revés de su mano -Aunque no logro lo que quería, eso no me hace olvidar lo que hizo –dijo con absoluta tristeza -Siento tanta vergüenza-

-¿Qué?-preguntó con el rostro desencajado.

–Lo siento tanto –se disculpó.

-¿Akane? ¿De que estas hablando? No tienes por qué disculparte de algo que no es tu culpa-

La chica río de nervios -¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? –demandó, pero sin estar molesta.

-Porque no quería que te pusieras como estás ahora –respondió -No quería ser la causa de un problema entre ustedes-

-¿Cómo pudo? –se preguntó -No lo entiendo, ¿cómo puede haber tanto egoísmo en el corazón de una persona?-

-Akane, ya pasó hace mucho –trató de convencerla de que dejara el asunto por la paz.

-Causó tantos problemas –comentó recordando aquella separación que tuvieron cuando Ranma regresó a vivir con sus padres a su casa y todo los conflictos y tristezas que causó ello.

-Akane –volvió a repetir su nombre, pero esta vez con dulzura. La abrazó y enseguida se refugió en él.

* * *

Notas: ¡Y la descubrió! ¿Qué tal? Ya era hora, ¿no? ¿Qué opinan?

Creo que este nuevo, trajo diferentes circunstancias, aunque me gustan más las situaciones románticas y de comedia como con las que empecé el capítulo, ¿les gustaron? Me pareció lindo que recordaran más y que mejor con fotografías.

Y también qué les pareció que retomaran otra vez su romance, ¿les gustó? ;)

La segunda parte, bueno tenía que salir de una vez por todas las fechorías de Nabiki y ya era el momento que Akane se enterara. En fin, espero que les haya gustado y me lo hagan saber a través de sus reviews :D

Ya sólo quedan tres capítulo más y esto termina ;)

Gracias a ilkane y RosemaryAlejandra por sus reviews ;)

Ilkane: Que bueno que te gustaron. La verdad me gustan mucho esos momentos, nunca dejan de ser los mismos de siempre :) Lo del cabello de Akane, bueno era algo que ya había pensado poner desde capítulos atrás y sí ella siempre está pensando en gustarle a Ranma. Ya tenía la idea, que bien que te gustó ese detalle :D Gracias por comentar, espero que sigas por aquí :)

RosemaryAlejandra: Me alegro que te hayan gustado los capítulos :) Sí, Ranma es muy detallista con sus dos mujeres :D es un chico muy lindo ;) Lo del cabello de Akane, sí la verdad la visualizó mucho más dulce y bonita con su el cabello debajo de sus hombros. Me gusta imaginármela así :) Por último en estos próximos capítulos ya veremos todas las incógnitas que no se han dicho, espero que te gusten. En fin, gracias por leer y espero leerte pronto :D

Eso es todo, ¡Hasta la próxima! ¡Nos leemos pronto!


	50. Chapter 50

-¿Por qué Hibiki's? –preguntó el muchacho observando el letrero recién puesto que se encontraba en el local donde sus amigos inaugurarían su nuevo restaurante el día de mañana.

-Porque este lugar pertenece a la familia Hibiki, ¿no crees? –comentó ella haciendo alusión a lo más obvio.

-Pensé que lo llamarían Ucchan's 2 o algo parecido –dijo con simpleza.

-Ranma, por favor –le dijo en reprensión debido a lo bobo y poco original que eso se escuchaba.

-En fin, espero que la comida siga así de buena-

-Por supuesto –contestó con seguridad -Ukyo ha asesorado muy bien a su personal y estará supervisando el lugar-

-Espero que así sea –respondió antes de exhalar –Oye –llamó su atención.

-¿Sí?-

-¿Crees que venga mamá? –preguntó con algo de aprensión.

-Ukyo invitó a tus padres –respondió.

-Oh-

-Pero tía Nodoka confirmó que no asistiría –aclaró –Argumentó que no se sentía en condiciones de salir –dijo mirando a su esposo, el cual se quedó en silencio un momento antes de volver a hablar.

-No me gusta portarme así con mamá-

-Ranma-

-Debe pensar lo peor de mí –mencionó triste.

-No digas eso –trató de hacerlo sentir mejor y su esposo sólo sonrió débilmente.

-Las cosas son mejores así -respondió -Al menos por ahora-

-Si crees que eso es lo más conveniente –expresó ella -En fin, tío Genma sí asistirá-

-¿Cómo podría perderse una comida gratis? –dijo con algo de molestia, tal comentario provocó una risa por parte de la chica.

-Vamos adentro –sugirió cuando lo tomaba de la mano -Tal vez nos necesiten-

-Vamos –sonrió con calidez.

* * *

Eran alrededor de casi las cuatro de la tarde cuando salían de un establecimiento donde habían tomado una bebida caliente. Después de haber ayudado a Ukyo y Ryoga en su nuevo establecimiento a Ranma se le ocurrió detenerse en un lindo café de la zona comercial para mitigar un poco el fresco de la temporada. El clima que cada vez se hacía más frío y se podía disfrutar más de ello a través de esos pequeños placeres. Una vez en la acerca el muchacho tomó lugar en el lado que daba a la calle, para que ella pudiera desplazarse con toda seguridad en el lado de la pared de aquella acera. Comenzaron a caminar uno al lado del otro por una de las avenidas de la lujosa zona de Ginza.

¿Tienes que ir a la escuela esta semana? –preguntó respecto a la facultad donde ella asistía y realizaba sus estudios de especialidad.

-Sí-

-¿Qué día? -preguntó mientras le sacaba la vuelta a un charco que había quedado de la lluvia de apenas una hora atrás. -Ya sabes… para llevarte-

-No tienes que hacerlo, en serio –respondió restándole importancia al asunto. De verdad no quería molestarlo.

-Y si yo quiero hacerlo –contrarió.

-Qué terco eres-

-La terca eres tú, sabes que podría llevarte al trabajo también-

-Sí, podrías hacerlo -contestó -Pero podría surgir algo para lo que necesitaría mi auto y no lo tendría a la mano para resolver ese algo–anunció antes de adelantarse un poco, dejando al muchacho atrás, el cual la observó a lo lejos. Seguía con la mirada a la figura que portaba ese sofisticado abrigo de estampado de cuadros en colores negros, grises y blancos. Esa prenda delineaba a la perfección su esbelto cuerpo y su pequeña cintura. La mirada del joven bajo un poco más hasta el final de ese abrigo donde sus torneadas piernas estaban cubiertas por las medias de encaje negras que iban a juego con esos zapatos altos de tacón delgado en tono oscuro –_Atractiva_ -pensó sonriendo complacido por la hermosa vista. Enseguida la alcanzó y cuando se hubo a su lado retomó la conversación.

-Podrías llamarme –sugirió.

-¿Por qué insistes tanto? –preguntó con curiosidad.

-¿No puedo hacer algo lindo por ti? -requirió algo fastidiado por su negativa y ella suavizó su expresión cuando lo escuchó decir eso.

-Ya haces muchas cosas lindas por mí –respondió dulce cuando se acercó a él y lo tomó del brazo, gesto que hizo desvanecer su molestia e intercambiara su ceño fruncido por una sonrisa llena de satisfacción. Siguieron su caminata un momento en silencio pasando varios establecimientos, hasta el muchacho hizo que se detuvieran en uno muy particular. Antes que ella pudiera preguntar el porqué, él había tomado un par de peonias que se encontraban en uno de los contenedores que estaban afuera de aquella florería y de forma disimulada había pagado con un billete por la misma. Acto seguido le entregó el ramillete y ella lo aceptó encantada. Esbozó una sonrisa de esas que sólo le daba a él, y después volvió a tomarle de su extremidad.

-Sabes que podría hacer más por ti –continuó la charla.

-Qué obstinado -expresó –Bobo –le dijo juguetonamente al acomodarse mejor en su brazo, contemplando las flores que llevaba en su mano. Prosiguieron andando sin separarse uno del otro un par de cuadras más, otra vez en silencio, hasta que Ranma se encargó de romperlo.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?-

-¿Mmm? –preguntó ella saliendo de su estado de ensoñación.

-¿Has hablado con ella? –pregunto en referencia a Nabiki. Habían pasado ya dos días desde el incidente de la otra noche. Enseguida sintió a la chica tensarse un poco. Ella detuvo su caminata, él la imitó y se puso frente a ella.

-Ha llamado muchas veces –confesó -Pero ninguna he contestado –dijo con algo de pesadez -No quiero hacerlo… al menos no ahora –dijo desganada.

-Te entiendo –respondió, sintiendo empatía por la situación que él mismo estaba viviendo. De verdad la comprendía.

-Lo sé –sonrió con calidez -En fin –decidió cambiar el tema -¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó con algo de curiosidad a Ranma. Antes de salir de ese café, le había anunciado que harían una diligencia muy importante.

-A comprar algo especial –respondió -Para unas personas muy especiales -finalizó sonriendo ampliamente.

-¿Sí? –sonrió ella de medio lado, ¿Qué se traía ahora?

-¿Me ayudas? –preguntó con un tono alegre al momento en que alisaba un poco el cabello de su esposa y lo sacaba de la solapa de aquella prenda que tanto había observado minutos atrás.

-Siempre he sido tu cómplice –respondió con dulzura cuando terminó de acomodar la bufanda gris que llevaba en su cuello e introducía en el ojal uno de los botones de su abrigo negro.

-Lo sé -respondió con ternura.

* * *

Al día siguiente se efectuó con éxito la inauguración del nuevo restaurante de la familia Hibiki. "La familia Hibiki", todavía le costaba un poco visualizar eso, río para sí mismo un instante. Una familia, como la de él. A veces también le parecía increíble que tuviera su propia familia. Enseguida sus ojos buscaron a su esposa, la cual charlaba animadamente con su hermana mayor. Se quedó observándola sin perderla de su vista, hasta que en un determinado momento Akane se percató de ello y compartieron ese cruce de miradas. Su hermana inmediatamente comprendió y se excusó para ir con su esposo. Cuando estuvo sola, él se levantó de su asiento y llegó hasta donde ella estaba. La tomó de la mano y la condujo afuera, en la entrada del lugar para des estresarse un poco del bullicio que había adentro.

-Akane –la llamó con suavidad.

-¿Sí?-

-Bueno yo… -dijo algo indeciso.

-¿Qué pasa? –contestó y acarició su mejilla con delicadeza provocando que su tensión se disipara.

-¿Podríamos ir un rato a otro lugar? –preguntó gentilmente.

-¿Ahora? –dijo algo extrañada.

-Sólo será un momento y regresaremos -

-De acuerdo –le sonrió levemente -Sólo espérame, ahora vuelvo -mencionó con suavidad antes de volver a entrar al lugar.

-Bien –respondió con el mismo tono.

-Papá, juega conmigo –escuchó como lo llamaba su hija, lo siguiente que supo fue que la pequeña figura ataviada en ese encantador vestido azul oscuro lo tomaba de su mano para introducirlo otra vez en el restaurante. Tenía la intención de llevarlo al bonito jardín que se apreciaba a través del vidrio de aquel ventanal.

-Maya –llamó su atención y ella detuvo su ímpetu. Después su padre se puso a su altura y antes de que pudiera decirle algo ella habló primero -¿Qué?-

-Ahora no puedo jugar contigo –respondió -Es que saldré un momento con tu mamá-

-¿A dónde? –preguntó con curiosidad -¿Puedo ir? -

-Iremos a un lugar donde hablaremos de cosas-

-Cosas de adultos –dedujo inmediatamente articulando esas palabras de forma cansina. Con frustración e pasó una mano por quitándose la diadema de perlas que tenía puesta en su cabello.

-Sí –respondió.

-Entonces no puedo ir –mencionó disgustada -¿Qué tanto hablan los mayores que los niños no pueden escuchar? –preguntó con hastío.

-Cosas aburridas –contestó -No tardaremos mucho –trató de convencerla.

-Mmmm –articuló molesta. Orgullosa, haciendo su mirada a un lado.

-¿Te haría más feliz saber que mañana iremos a donde quieras y haremos lo que te plazca? –sugirió tal cual padre consentidor.

-Está bien –cedió -¡Pero mamá tiene que decir que sí! –sentenció de forma lastimosa y apresurada antes de cruzarse de brazos e hiciera un gesto de disgusto.

Casi río por la forma en la que había reaccionado -De eso me encargo yo –aseguró con una amplia sonrisa.

* * *

-¿Alguna vez te imaginaste verlo así? –mencionó Ukyo al ver a su amigo el cual miraba embobado, atento a todo lo que su hija le decía.

-Sí lo imaginé –respondió dulce sin dejar de verlos -Aunque parecía sólo un sueño en ese entonces-

-Es de verdad adorable –expresó al verlo cargar a la niña y como la misma seguía contándole quien sabe cuanta cosa.

-Lo es-

-Y ella lo ama –

-Es su príncipe, ¿no?-

-¿No te sientes un poco celosa? –preguntó con curiosidad.

-No, la verdad no –respondió con toda sinceridad -Me gusta verlos así-

-Oye, ¿Por qué no vas de una vez? –sugirió y su amiga la miró algo indecisa -No me ofenderé Akane en serio, de verdad me han ayudado estos días y han estado aquí mucho tiempo –sonrió con calidez -Anda, no va a pasar nada si se van un rato, cuidaremos bien a Maya-

-Gracias –sonrió antes de despedirse.

* * *

Hacia unos minutos que habían llegado al parque Shinjuku Gyoen, él no le había dicho exactamente a donde irían, sólo que hablarían en un lugar donde nadie los pudiese interrumpir. Ingresaron al parque de los hermosos jardines y caminaron en silencio hasta que él se detuvo y recargó su espalda en uno de los bellos arboles de cerezo.

-Ranma-

-¿Sí?-

¿Qué pasa?-preguntó intrigada -¿Qué hacemos aquí? –requirió extrañada debido al estado húmedo en el que se encontraba el parque debido a las lluvias de los días pasados y la de hoy precisamente -Y no lo digo porque no me guste estar aquí contigo, sabes que no es así –esclareció -Pero es algo extraño venir aquí, ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Es que pensé que este lugar podría ayudarnos a…- -Pensé que este lugar era el ideal para poder decirte algo- -Algo que desde hace mucho quiero contarte-

-¿Estás hablando de…? –tentó.

-Sí –respondió con seguridad -Yo…- -Quería esperar un poco más hasta que todo estuviera resuelto, pero esto ya no puede retrasarse-

-Ranma –se acercó a él.

-Akane –llamó su nombre, pero cuando estaba a punto de hablar ella le interrumpió.

-Te lo agradezco –lo tomó de ambas manos.

-No –dijo moviendo la cabeza negativamente -Yo soy el que debo agradecerte a ti –dijo cuando la miraba a los ojos -Por tu paciencia y tu comprensión-

-Eres mi esposo y confío en ti –correspondió -Y cualquier cosa que vayas a decirme estoy segura que la entenderé-

-No había querido hacerlo porque creí que no era el momento –habló -No quiero que pienses debido a que no te tengo confianza… si hay una persona que no me ha fallado esa eres tú –mencionó emotivo -Sólo quería estar seguro de todo antes… pero no es justo para ti esperar –mencionó antes de exhalar -No es justo para nosotros-

-Sea lo que vayas a decirme, creo que puedo asimilarlo –respondió la chica -No te preocupes por mí –le aseguró.

-Cómo empezar…-mencionó antes de pasarse una mano por el cabello.

-Tómate tu tiempo –dijo con comprensión.

Tomó una bocanada de aire antes de empezar –Bien…-comenzó su relato contándole acerca del día cuando partió. Como lo detuvieron en la estación y unos supuestos oficiales se lo llevaron e interrogaron y la razón del porqué no pudo librarse de ellos.

-Ranma eso es muy grave –dijo algo alarmada.

-Lo sé-

-Pero, ¿por qué? –preguntó confundida.

-Como ya te dije, no tengo idea aún –contestó y la muchacha no dijo nada y sólo lo miró preocupada, ¿Qué más le diría?

-Continuaré-anunció -Lo siguiente que pasó fue…-

-¿Qué? -requirió -¿Qué pasó?-

Tomó otra bocanada de aire antes de volver a hablar -Me quedé sin memoria-

-¿Cómo? –dijo con confusión.

-No recordaba quien era -explicó -A veces tenía algunos escasos recuerdos, pero eran breves…-explicó -Otras veces eran sueños como lo de Kioto y…

-…–la chica otra vez se quedó sin palabras y se recargó ella en un árbol. Se sentía mareada.

-Akane –puso sus manos sobre sus hombros.

-Estoy bien -respondió -Continúa-

-Será mejor que nos vayamos –le dijo. Tal vez contarle eso no había sido una buena idea. Tal vez debió haber esperado hasta que se esclareciera todo el asunto…

-No –dijo con renuencia –Adelante –le animó -Puedo con esto -

-¿Estás segura? –preguntó preocupado al verla con un brillo en los ojos que no le gustaba nada.

Sólo asintió. Él se encontraba indeciso, pero ella volvió a reafirmar que estaba bien –De acuerdo-exhaló -Confundido, sin memoria sólo desperté. Era de noche, el lugar era una casa muy rustica –relató -En el mismo sitio se encontraba a mi lado un hombre que hablaba un idioma que no era comprensible para mí- -Y…-

-Ranma –no puedo contener más las lágrimas.

-Akane, oye…-la sostuvo en sus brazos, después con una de sus manos le acarició el rostro y limpió con delicadeza las lágrimas que había en sus mejillas. Ella no dijo palabra y en un impulso lo besó en los labios, repetidamente, él sin ninguna objeción aceptó las caricias. Siguió besando sus labios, después sus mejillas y su frente. Quería que se sintiera seguro refugiándose en lo que podía darle. Se sentía terrible que él hubiera pasado por aquello. Se sintió culpable al momento de recordar como lo había interrogado cuando volvió a verlo. Las veces en que le había reclamado que no le daba ninguna explicación.

-¿No te hicieron daño? –preguntó preocupada -¿Te lastimaron? –expresó con alarma.

-No –respondió y cuando estaba por preguntarle más –No –le dijo con total seguridad para que ella se calmara.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de esto? –dijo con tristeza.

-Porque no sabía lo que había pasado, aún no lo sé -hizo una pausa -Sólo quería tener la certeza de todo lo que sucedió, pero… como ya te lo dije, esto no podía esperar más-

-Ranma ¿Cómo te recuperaste?-interrogó -¿Qué lugar era ese?, ¿Cómo te deshiciste de la maldición?, ¿Có -no pudo terminar la oración al darse cuenta que lo estaba abrumando con tantas cuestiones -Lo siento –se disculpó -Son demasiadas preguntas-

-No importa –contestó esbozando una débil sonrisa -Es normal que te preguntes todo esto –hizo una pausa -Por dónde empezar –suspiró –Bien, lo de la maldición simplemente ya no existió-

-¿Qué? –dijo sorprendida.

-En ese entonces yo no tenía idea, así que…-

Asimiló la respuesta, ella ya sabía que se había deshecho de la maldición pero aún era un misterio cómo se había deshecho de ella -¿Cuál era ese sitio?, ¿Dónde estabas?-

-En una finca de una zona rural –relató –En principio sólo me cuidaron, al parecer había caído enfermo, bueno considerando que no tenía memoria, ni entendía lo que decían así que no lo cuestioné –hizo una pausa antes de continuar -Sólo me quedé ahí y comencé a trabajar-

-Tu nombre –llamó su atención –Takeshi, te llamaron así desde que estabas ahí –dedujo rápidamente.

-Tenían que llamarme de alguna forma, así que siendo extranjero se les ocurrió ese nombre tan popular -Además nadie se atrevía a meterse conmigo –hizo alusión del significado de aquel nombre.

-Aprendiste chino –dijo al recordar que había encontrado un gadget y algunos libros aquel día en que entró en su habitación. Además si había pasado tanto tiempo en China era lo más lógico que aprendiera el idioma.

-Naturalmente-

La chica sólo suspiró con pesadez antes de hablar otra vez -¿Por qué te detuvieron en Kioto? ¿Por qué apareciste en China? ¿Cómo fue lo de la amnesia? –se preguntó en voz alta. Después suspiró -¿Qué sucedió después de eso?-

-Después de trabajar un buen rato en ese lugar, un día sólo decidí irme-

-¿No hubo resistencia para que no te fueras? –interrogó -¿Algo o alguien que te detuviera? –preguntó ella tratando de hacer alguna conexión con lo que le había contado. Alguien efectivamente había planeado algo.

-No-respondió -Luego me mudé a otro lugar y seguí trabajando –estaba por proseguir pero el semblante de Akane estaba algo serio -¿Qué pasa?-

-Ranma…-llamó su nombre.

-¿Sí? –

-Ah…-articuló. Se encontraba algo de indecisa, tenía miedo de lo que él contestara cuando respondiera lo que iba a preguntarle, sin embargo se armó de valor y lo hizo -¿Tú me olvidaste? –preguntó con temor.

-Eso jamás –le dijo con total seguridad mirándola directo a los ojos.

-Pero dices que no recordabas nada –mencionó. No tenía que decir eso sólo para hacerla sentir mejor.

-No recordaba quien era -sentenció -Pero también dije que tenía recuerdos instantáneos-

-¿Cómo?, ¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Siempre tenía esta memoria…-mencionó -Cuando…-

-¿Cuándo qué? –dijo intrigada.

-El día en que te conocí –pronunció emotivo -Cuando me sonreíste por primera vez-

-¿De veras? –dijo esperanzada.

-¿Crees que te mentiría? –respondió de tal forma que la dejo desarmada por un momento.

-¿Y… cómo te sentías respecto a ello?-

-Bueno…tenía un recuerdo de una chica bonita que hacía que mi corazón se acelerara cada vez que la recordaba –mencionó con dulzura -Sabía que era importante, ya que no la podía sacar de mi mente-

-Ranma…-no sabía exactamente qué decir.

-También tuve otros recuerdos breves –llamó su atención -Entre ellos unos no muy agradables acerca cierta chica de la sonrisa linda, golpeándome sin razón aparente –dijo frunciendo algo el entrecejo.

-Tonto –le insultó antes de reír por unos momentos. Después dejo de reír y su mirada se volvió pensativa -Y en todo ese tiempo tú…-se calló y su esposo sólo la miró intrigado –Ah –articuló -No te culparía si…-dijo apretando sus puños debido al sólo hecho de pensarlo y molesta le dio la espalda -Bueno no recordabas nada, así que…-

El chico comprendió, la tomó del brazo y la acercó a él para que lo mirara de cerca -Ya te dije que no –respondió haciendo referencia lo que le había contestado lo noche que venían de Osaka a casa -Nunca-

-¿Por qué no? –expresó ella con el ceño algo fruncido -Las chicas chinas son muy atractivas, ¿cierto? –recordó lo que le había dicho en aquella ocasión en el cine -Supongo que muchos clones de Shampoo andaban por ahí-

-¿No te dije que no podía apartar de mi mente a una chica muy linda? –su esposa suavizó su mirada cuando escuchó eso -¿Para que querría una Shampoo si podría tenerte a ti? –expresó decidido -Siempre hacía un gran esfuerzo por recordar, sólo por encontrarte –sentenció y ella sonrió levemente cuando escuchó tal declaración.

-¿Cuándo pudiste recordar definitivamente todo?-

-Casi alrededor del cuarto año-

Al escuchar eso, se separó de sus brazos y se alejó unos cuantos centímetros -Casi el cuarto año –dijo con amargura.

-Sé lo que estás pensando –quiso adelantarse para evitar lo que venía.

-¿Por qué? –se alejó más -¿Por qué no llamaste? Algo, ¡No sé! ¿Por qué? –decía desesperada.

-No me encontraba en las condiciones para hacer ello –alzó la voz.

-¿Cómo dices? -

-No podía hacerlo-continuó -Tenía que hacer algo para que todo ese tiempo desperdiciado valiera la pena-

-¿Hacer algo? –dijo sin comprender -¿A qué te refieres?-

-Akane, ¿tienes idea de cómo me sentí cuando recupere la memoria? –le dijo algo molesto -¡Como un tarado! Engañado, ¿Cómo iba a regresar después de aquello?-pronunció sin abandonar el tono de reproche para sí mismo -¿Como un fracasado?-

-Tú saliste para deshacerte de tu problema –dijo ella -Ya no lo tenías-

-Sí, pero se suponía que regresaría como un ganador, no como alguien que se perdió por la vida sin saber de sí –expresó -¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando descubrí que te había abandonado? –pronunció molesto.

-No me abandonaste –contrarió -No fue tu culpa –trató de convencerlo.

-El que no lo haya hecho de forma intencional no cambia el hecho de que lo hice –dijo en reprensión a sí mismo -Tenía una responsabilidad contigo y no cumplí, ¿Cómo iba a regresar como si nada hubiera pasado?-

-No me habría importado nada si hace un año te hubiera tenido aquí conmigo, ¿No lo entiendes?-

-Yo lo único que entiendo es que hice lo que me prometí nunca hacer -hizo referencia a lo que había hecho su padre -Pero de todos modos obtuve el mismo resultado –pronunció con amargura -Y lo peor de todo abandoné a mi hija también-

-No –dijo sobresalta –Ranma, no –lo tomó del rostro.

-Sí…-respondió triste -Perdóname Akane-

-Deja de decir eso –pronunció desesperada.

-Lo siento –se disculpó otra vez con la mirada entristecida.

-No tenías idea –intentó disuadirlo No es tu culpa –mencionó antes de exhalar -Olvidemos esto, lo mejor será dejar esto para hablarlo después, con más calma-

-No, tengo que hacerlo ahora –se negó como ella lo había hecho momentos atrás.

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Sí –reafirmó -Bien…-hizo una pausa antes de volver hablar -Tiempo después me trasladé a otro lugar donde me iría mejor-

-¿Qué pasó ahí?-

-Seguí trabajando en el campo. Tomé la oferta de trabajar en la finca de un tipo muy adinerado- -explicó -Un día le llegaron los rumores de cómo hacia mi trabajo y fue especialmente a ver aquello-

-Nunca te olvidaste de tus habilidades en las artes marciales –hizo la deducción.

-Lo que bien se aprende, nunca se olvida, ¿no? –pronunció sonriendo débilmente.

-Sí…-respondió.

-En fin, el sujeto me vio y quedó impresionado, imagínate cómo lo estaba haciendo –

-Déjame adivinar, ¿castañas? –infirió de forma rápida.

-Exacto –contestó -El jefe enseguida me ordenó que subiera a su auto y nos condujo a su casa. Después me presentó a su hijo- -Un mocoso gordo de catorce años, cuyo deseo era ganar la división juvenil de un torneo regional -El hombre me hizo la oferta de que no tendría que trabajar en los campos si entrenaba a su hijo-

-¿Qué más?-

-Le dije que yo no era niñera de nadie -expresó con molestia -Enseguida el viejo me aseguró que el trato era serio. Le puse muy claro que esto no era un juego y si quería que el entrenamiento, yo también quería trabajar de manera digna –explicó a su esposa. -El hombre dijo que no tenía que preocuparme por eso, que su hijo haría lo que yo le ordenará sin ninguna insolencia de su parte-

-¿Logró lo que quería? –preguntó con interés.

Sacó de su abrigo su teléfono celular y buscó algo en particular. Luego pasó a sus manos el objeto -¿Conoces a este sujeto?-

-¡Qué! –exclamó incrédula al mirar la fotografía de su esposo al lado de alguien muy particular -¡No puede ser! –dijo con sorpresa -Ese es El Dragón Rojo –dijo mencionando al artista marcial que era la sensación de ese momento.

-La publicidad inventa cada nombre ridículo –comentó no muy emocionado -Para mí es el lento bodoque-

-Espera un momento –llamó su atención -Ese chico al ir en ascenso y al ganar toda esa fama y reconocimiento, tú como su entrenador físico ¿no tendrías que estar presente? –expresó con curiosidad -¿No se sabría quién es el responsable de tal éxito?-

-No, si mandas a alguien en tu lugar -esclareció -A medida que el bodoque iba adquiriendo cierto prestigio y recibía cada vez más atención supe que tenía que retirarme de la escena, así que establecí la condición que no quería que se supiera nada sobre mí –hizo otra pausa -Y bueno, siempre existe un odioso disponible que quiere tomarse el crédito-dijo con hastío -Les pareció rara mi actitud, pero no hubo problema alguno la verdad-

-Seguiste utilizando tu nombre nuevo –pronunció con seguridad -Y también tomaste un apellido-

-No era conveniente dar mi nombre verdadero y no lo es ahora- -Siempre estoy alerta cuando salgo- -Hasta este momento no ha sucedido nada fuera de lo ordinario, lo cual es bueno, pero a la vez es extraño-

-Vaya –

-Sí…-

-Ese niño, no es tu único cliente, ¿cierto?-

-No –pronunció -Siempre hay forma de obtener información privilegiada y más si se está al pendiente de cada revelación –explicó -Eso no fue un problema para mí, sólo establecí la forma de trabajar, asesoro a más de diez atletas de altos rangos en distintas divisiones y deportes-

-Eso… es…-dijo abrumada.

-Y… ese es el cómo logré tener todo lo que tengo… y… bueno, todo lo que te dije antes es la verdad-

-Ranma debiste habérmelo contado-

-Akane…me daba vergüenza –pronunció apenado.

-No tenías idea de nada-

-¡Exacto! ¡No tenía idea de nada!-

-No fue tu culpa –volvió a reiterar y lo abrazó.

-…-

-Ranma –buscó su rostro y lo besó en los labios con ternura. Después la mirada de ella se tornó pensativa.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Sigue sin quedar claro quién hizo que te arrestaran, ¿Qué lo motivaría a hacerlo?-

-Tengo muchos enemigos –pronunció -Pero no logró saber quién fue. Me he puesto a pensar en todas las posibilidades, sin embargo no tengo idea de quien lo hizo -¿Y con cuál razón? –expresó con confusión -Excepto lo de la memoria, no sufrí otro daño-

-Esto es demasiado raro. Que alguien nos haya hecho creer que habías muerto- -Cuando fui a verificar si eras tú… -tomó aire antes de proseguir -Aparentemente lo eras… aunque yo siempre me negué… algo me decía que no era posible –pronunció recordando aquello.

-Akane, hay demasiadas cosas raras a las que nos hemos enfrentado –llamó su atención.

Eso era cierto, demasiadas cosas de fuera de lo normal les habían sucedido, no era sorpresa, sin embargo estaba segura que él estaba por decirle algo importante. Ranma deshizo el abrazo y sacó algo de uno de los bolsillos interiores de su abrigo –Toma –le ofreció un papel, ella lo tomó y comenzó a leer.

-¿Camaleón? –lo miró y él asintió -Un camaleón -pronunció -Algo me decía que no eras tú-hizo una pausa -Ranma esto es demasiado confuso, ¿por qué alguien se tomó todas estas molestias?-

-Por eso no quería contártelo hasta que supiera con certeza lo que había pasado… no quería llenarte de las mismas dudas que tengo yo-

-¿Qué has estado haciendo para averiguarlo?-

-Alguien experto lo está investigando-

-¿Ha encontrado algo que pueda servirte?-

-Sí, me ha estado ayudando a embonar las piezas de este confuso rompecabezas-hizo una pausa -Me ha dado grandes esperanzas de saber en poco tiempo con seguridad que pasó. En cualquier momento podría llamar-

-¿Qué vas a hacer cuando lo haga? –preguntó con sumo interés.

-Asegurarme que no me vuelva a hacer nada en contra mía –pronunció con seguridad

-Ranma…-

-Akane puedes estar tranquila –la convenció de que no haría ninguna tontería -Sin embargo eso no lo va a salvar de llevarse el susto de su vida y de pagar lo que hizo-

-¿Y si intenta algo en tu contra otra vez?, No sabes quién es y de lo que podría ser capaz. Ya hizo suficiente y no va a dudar en hacer más-

-Esta vez estoy preparado-

-Cualquier cosa puede pasar-

-Y estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo-

-¿Qué? –dijo alarmada -¿Qué estás diciendo?-

-No puedo vivir con la incertidumbre, cuidándome las espaldas toda la vida. Además no estoy tranquilo. Tengo que vivir con la certeza de que mi esposa y mi hija están seguras –pronunció con convicción -Es algo que no me puedo permitir. No sé a quién me estoy enfrentando y por qué no ha hecho nada aún. No sé si está al tanto de que estoy vivo. No sé si me ha visto-

-Todo eso son suposiciones-

-Lo son –expresó -No hay nada más que hacer, más que estar listo-

-Tengo miedo que te suceda algo –pronunció con preocupación

-No quería que te sintieras así –la abrazó para darle confort -No quería que lo supieras antes de tiempo-

-Tenía que saberlo-

-…-

-Ranma-

-¿Sí Akane?-

-Quiero que me te des tu palabra… –hizo una pausa –Quiero que me des tu palabra que cuando sepas todo me buscarás primero y me lo dirás –lo miró expectante.

-Cuenta con ello –respondió –Akane…-tomó aire -¿Puedes perdonarme? –pidió aún algo avergonzado.

-¿De qué tengo que perdonarte? –dijo con toda honestidad.

-Pero…-

-Créeme –le interrumpió y lo abrazó con fuerza.

* * *

_3 días después..._

-Qué lindo lugar –mencionó Kasumi mirando las fotografías de una de las revistas con las que había llegado su hermana -¿Piensas viajar con Ranma?-

-Sí –respondió sonriendo levemente.

-¿Ya resolvieron todos sus asuntos? –preguntó su hermana.

-Nuestros asuntos ya están resueltos –respondió -Sólo tenemos que esperar un poco más para resolver otras cuestiones –agregó.

-Espero que puedan resolverlas –pronunció con suavidad Kasumi -Me alegro que ya estén bien Akane –dijo con toda sinceridad su hermana mayor.

-Gracias Kasumi –respondió con emotividad. Después retomaron la plática del viaje -¿Qué te parece el destino?-

-Bangkok debe ser muy hermoso –mencionó con calidez -He leído que la temporada óptima para viajar es de noviembre a febrero –dijo con una sonrisa

-Supongo que es bonito-

-Oye Ranma ya se tardó con Kiyoshi-

-Debe estar enseñándole como debe ser el mejor –mencionó con cierta diversión Akane. Cuando los dos llegaron a la casa de su hermana el pequeño Kiyoshi se encontraba jugando con un balón de soccer, al ver esto su inmediatamente retó al niño.

-Tal vez quiera tener un niño con el que pueda tener más cosas en común –comentó Kasumi pensando en la posibilidad de un sobrino hombre. Era cierto Maya era una niña muy activa en lo que se refería a los juegos y a los deportes tal como lo eran sus padres, y que Ranma siempre podría jugar con ella y entrenarla, sin embargo también era verdad que el trato que Ranma tuviera con un niño siempre sería diferente al trato que le daría a la pequeña.

-Puede ser… -respondió Akane con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro debido al simple pensamiento de tener otro bebé.

-Hola, chicas –saludó Tofu, llamando la atención de ambas. Había estado atendiendo una consulta que no se había dado cuenta de la visita de Akane -¿Qué están haciendo?-

-Sólo estábamos viendo algunas cosas –respondió Akane en referencia a la revista que traía en las manos. Después de eso, Ranma entraba por la puerta principal con el hijo de su cuñada.

-Tal como lo pronostiqué Kiyoshi te vencí –expresó triunfante el chico de cabello azabache.

-Tú eres más grande –pronunció lastimosamente la criatura.

-Qué mala excusa pequeño –respondió al tocar la cabeza del niño y de alborotarle un poco sus cabellos -Yo diría que lo que te hace falta es practicar más –contestó enérgico. Esa era la misma explicación y gesto que su prima siempre hacía. El niño no tuvo más que reír antes de echarse a correr por la escalera para ir a su cuarto.

-Parece que se divirtieron mucho –expresó con alegría el hombre de cabello castaño.

-Ese niño es genial, no como el mocoso de Ryoga –dijo antes de hacer un gesto de disgusto cuando tomaba su lugar al lado de Akane.

Tofu sólo río por el comentario -¿Cómo han estado? –preguntó después de haber tomado asiento.

-Hemos estado bien, gracias –contestó Ranma mirando de forma especial a Akane y esta misma le devolvió el gesto de igual forma.

-¿Té? –preguntó con amabilidad Kasumi a su esposo. Enseguida los anteojos de este se enceguecieron por un instante debido al sólo hecho de ver la encantadora sonrisa de su esposa. Tal acción provocó un intercambio de miradas divertidas entre Ranma y Akane. Jamás cambiaría. La ensoñación de Tofu no duró mucho, se recuperó inmediatamente y aclaró su garganta antes de contestar.

-Por supuesto –contesto con gentileza y su esposa vertió el líquido en su vaso.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó el quiropráctico al ver las publicaciones de viajeros que estaban sobre la mesa -¿Piensan viajar pronto?-

-Así es –contestó simple Ranma. Era cierto que efectuarían una salida fuera del país.

-Ranma y Akane piensan viajar a Bangkok –mencionó alegre Kasumi.

-En realidad no –respondió el esposo de su hermana.

-¿No? –dijo extrañada -¿Entonces porque hojeabas estas revistas Akane? –interrogó a su hermana -¿No hiciste ya una reservación?-

-Sí hicimos una reservación –contestó Akane.

-Pero no a nombre nuestro –aclaró el chico de los ojos azules.

-¿Qué? –interrogó confundida la castaña y miró a su hermana, la cual había sacado de su bolso un delgado paquete.

-Tomen –le entregó el objeto Akane en sus manos a Kasumi.

-¿Qué significa esto? –preguntó Tofu algo confundido.

-Sólo tengo que decirles que disfruten el viaje –pronunció antes de levantarse de su lugar.

-Akane, Ranma –articuló Kasumi al ponerse de pie.

-¿De qué están hablando? –requirió Tofu, imitando la acción de su esposa.

-Justamente lo que piensan –respondió Akane.

-¿Qué? –Kasumi aún no daba crédito a lo que le estaban diciendo.

-Pueden apartar la fecha que quieran –anunció Ranma -Y no se preocupen por Kiyoshi, lo tendremos cubierto –sentenció con una sonrisa antes de marcharse y desaparecer por la puerta.

-Akane –dijo su nombre con algo de nerviosismo Kasumi. Aún se encontraba sorprendida –Akane espera –quiso detener a su hermana que ella se encontraba de pie con intenciones de marcharse.

-Nada de lo que digan hará que cambiemos de opinión, así que como Ranma dijo: disfruten el viaje –sentenció, les hizo un guiño con su ojo, dio media vuelta y tomó dirección hacia la salida.

-Pero… -no pudo replicar más Tofu, ya que Akane había salido de la casa, dejando al matrimonio sin saber que decir.

* * *

-¿Me permitirás llevarte a la escuela? –hablaba con su teléfono celular mientras se paseaba de un lado al otro en el departamento. Mientras que en la otra línea la muchacha hacía algo similar en su casa.

-Eres tan insistente que ya te diré que sí –respondió cansada.

-¿Qué te costaba?-

-Mmmm –articuló antes de suspirar -No quería que te ocuparas en algo que yo puedo hacer sin dificultad alguna-

-Y yo no quería que hicieras algo que a mí no me cuesta nada-

-Bobo-

-Tal vez después de eso, podríamos hacer otra cosa-

-Puede ser, ya lo veremos-

-¿Te haces la difícil?-

-Mmmm-

-Sabes que siempre voy a convencerte-

-Inténtalo –le retó -Bien… ah –articuló -Nos vemos mañana-

-Claro-

-Adiós-

-Adiós-

-No colgaste-

-Tú tampoco-

-Hazlo tú-

-Tú-

-Tú primero-

-¿Por qué yo? –preguntó molesta.

-¿Qué no puedes ser tú la primera? –replicó.

-¿No puedes ceder?-

-¿Ceder yo? –replicó molesto -Nunca-

-Hazlo tú-

-¡Tú!-

-Nunca hicimos ese juego tonto y no lo vamos a hacer ahora –hizo referencia a la sosa costumbre que tienen las parejas cuando hablan por teléfono.

-No sé de qué me hablas, pero lo que te digo es que no perderé-

-Todo es una competencia para ti, ¿verdad?-

-Tengo un plan ilimitado de llamadas así que ya sabemos quién va a perder –pronunció orgulloso.

-¿Sabes algo? –le llamó la atención el tono en que se dirigió a él -Aunque cuelgue eso no significará que perderé-

-¿No?, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntó intrigado.

-Te amo-

-¿Eh? –su respuesta lo había dejado fuera de combate.

-¡Adiós! –se despidió y colgó el teléfono.

-¡Tramposa! –exclamó algo molesto a la bocina cuando se recuperó de lo acontecido. Después suavizó su ceño fruncido y emitió una risa. Comenzó a teclear en la pantalla la frase que ella no pudo escuchar y mandó el mensaje de texto.

-_Perdedor_ –fue la respuesta que inmediatamente obtuvo.

Cuando estaba a punto de contestar, tocaron su puerta. Guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo y cuando se acercó a la entrada observó que había un sobre que habían deslizado por debajo. Se agachó y abrió el contenido. Sacó unas cuantas hojas. Leyó las líneas que estaban escritas en aquel papel y cuando terminó de leerlo arrugó el mismo con fuerza. Su mano se abrió y lo dejo caer al suelo. Contenía la respiración, estaba agitado, con una expresión llena de enfado. Estaba por salir, pero decidió agacharse y tomar el papel que con tanto desdén había maltratado para guardarlo en la bolsa de su abrigo. Abrió la puerta y la cerró de un portazo, saliendo completamente de ahí. Furioso, sólo repetía en su mente la última línea de aquel informe: _El sujeto responde al nombre de __**Kishaba, H**_.

* * *

Notas: Ya salió el responsable, oh oh. Y también porqué Ranma guardaba tanto misterio y no quería decir nada de lo ocurrido. En fin, ahora sabemos por qué fue tanto tiempo el que estuvo ausente, ¿Ustedes creyeron que Ranma abandonaría Akane a su suerte por su gusto? Eso nunca, ¿Qué opinan? ¿Qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo?

También quiero hacer mención de la fuente de ingresos de Ranma. El hombre básicamente es un experto en artes marciales, un nerd por excelencia en esa área, así que pienso que es muy posible y realista que pueda hacer montones de dinero asesorando atletas. Admitó que también fue un golpe de suerte, pero combinado con sus conocimientos.

Lo siguiente respecto a las escenas donde Ranma y Akane pasean por Ginza, me inspiré algo en el tema de New York. Tengo entendido que Ginza es como una especie de 5ª Avenida, es una zona comercial muy bonita y costosa también jajaja. También la ropa que utilicé para ambos tiene tintes neoyorquinos: clima fresco es igual a abrigos. Como ya lo había mencionado están por recibir diciembre y la víspera del invierno cada vez se anuncia con más fuerza. El uso de chaquetas no es una opción, las odio, son tan antiestéticas (al menos que no sea una bien confeccionada chaqueta de piel jajaja). Es por eso que he mencionado en distintas ocasiones los distintos tipos y colores de abrigos de Akane. Y en este caso también de Ranma, del cual ya había mencionado que su estilo al vestir ha cambiado mucho.

Además del tema de Nueva York me gustó profundizar más en la actitud de Ranma. Como se le ocurren esos pequeños detalles cuando está con Akane. Creo que se aprecia más su maduración, hago mención especial de esto debido a cómo inmediatamente se le ocurrió tener ese gesto con Akane, a través de las flores. Hago un contraste con el Ranma del capítulo dieciocho cuando efectuó la misma acción, pero en ese entonces era un chiquillo que compraba flores para reconciliarse con su esposa, o también cuando quiso reconciliarse con Akane en el capítulo diez, después de un mes de ausencia. Aquí lo hace simplemente porque sí, porque quería tener un gesto lindo.

Para finalizar el detalle que tuvieron ambos con Kasumi y Tofu, lo tenían más que merecido el regalo. Después de haber apoyado a Akane estos años, es lo menos que se podría haber hecho por ellos. Espero que les haya gustado :)

Gracias por sus reviews a ilakane, Madame de la Fere-du-Vallon e Isakura Tendo :D

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	51. Chapter 51

Estaba por cerrar la puerta cuando esta inmediatamente se abrió -Ranma –se sorprendió de verlo, pues sí apenas hace menos de una hora habían estado hablando por teléfono y no le volvió a llamar para anunciarle que vendría -¿Qué pasa? –preguntó preocupada al observar el semblante que traía.

-Ya lo sé –pronunció con seriedad.

-¿Qué? –dijo con sorpresa, ¿Acaso se refería a…?

-Sé quién lo hizo –dijo con toda seguridad.

-¿Quién…?-apenas pudo articular -¿Quién fue? -sentenció finalmente.

-Kishaba-pronunció con seguridad -Hiroto Kishaba –sentención desdeñosamente.

La respuesta la dejo helada -¿Estás seguro de esto? –le interrogó al acercarse a él -Es que… -se quedó sin palabras -No… no puede ser-

-Claro -dijo algo molesto al escuchar eso.

-No es lo que crees, ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirlo? –dijo molesta.

-Perdón –se disculpó y se llevó una mano hacia sus cabellos. Otra vez se había dejado llevar otra vez por los celos.

-Ranma –lo llamó antes de acercarse y tomarlo del brazo -¿De verdad es Hiroto? Es que es de no creerse –decía aprensiva.

-¿No te parece extraño que le gustes, que te ame? Por favor, me llevaba bien con el tipo hasta que apareciste tú-

-Gracias, Ranma- le dijo sarcástica al verse comparada con la manzana de la discordia.

-No fue lo que quise decir-explicó -Lo que digo es que al no estar yo en el medio, tenía el camino libre para estar contigo –dijo algo exaltado pero luego se calmó -Nunca lo sospeché… aunque… aunque recuerdo esa vez que hablaron en el gimnasio y te miró de cierta forma que no me gustó –pronunció molesto -Pero de ahí en fuera no recuerdo algo más ya que ni siquiera le dirigías la palabra a menos que fuera algo de trabajo, ¿En qué momento le empezaste a gustar?-

-Ah… -articuló. Se llevó una mano al pecho al hacer memoria de un momento muy particular.

-¿Qué?-

-Es que recordé algo-

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó intrigado.

-Bueno…-

-Akane habla de una vez, ¿Qué pasa?-

Suspiró antes de contestar -Cuando visité el gimnasio por primera vez, antes de que salieras de tu turno, Hiroto…-

-¿Hiroto que? –completó.

-Hiroto coqueteó conmigo –dijo finalmente.

-¡Qué! –exclamó enojado.

-Lo paré en seco inmediatamente –esclareció -Y luego te apareciste y…-exhaló con pesadez -Descubrió que estábamos casados-

-¡Akane!, ¿Por qué? ¡Por qué! ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?-decía desesperado.

-No quise tomarle importancia, estabas tan emocionado con tu empleo que no quise causar un problema… después Hiroto se disculpó conmigo y yo acepté su disculpa-

-¿Sigues dudando que no lo hizo? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Aún no puedo creer que haya llegado a tal extremo-

-Créelo Akane-

-Fue mi culpa –dijo acongojada.

-No-negó con la cabeza y se sintió culpable por la forma en la que había hablado -No pienses eso –la tomó de la mano y la acercó a él -Lo que importa ahora es hacer justicia- -Hiroto, tiene que pagar por esto-dijo decidido -Ahora mismo iré a buscarlo –mencionó con intención de salir.

-Espera –lo tomó del brazo -Iré contigo-

-¡No! –exclamó.

-¡Dije que iré contigo! –pronunció con terquedad.

-¡Esto es un asunto entre hombres! –exclamó molesto -¡Cuando aprenderás a no meterte!-

-¡Este es un asunto que me concierne a mí también! –gritó, pero después se calmó. Este no era momento para discutir -Ranma…-le suplicó y Ranma no tuvo más que resignarse.

-¿Estará en su gimnasio? –dijo finalmente.

* * *

-Qué día… -se quejó el joven con pesadez ¿Quién diría que el jovial y enérgico Hiroto hubiese terminado por convertirse en un aburrido? En fin, ¿Qué iba a sacar del escritorio? –exhaló e intentó hacer memoria. Se agachó y abrió con su llave la gaveta. Cuando estaba buscando, escuchó que su puerta se abría violentamente. Se enderezó y…

-¡Ranma! –dijo asombrado, entonces lo que había visto era cierto.

-Sí Ranma, el esposo de Akane –dijo antes de derribarlo al suelo y le diera un fuerte golpe en el rostro -¡Ranma! –exclamó su esposa.

-¿Qué creíste? -pronunció furioso sin soltarlo del cuello de su camisa -¿Qué te ibas a quedar con ella? –dijo antes de golpearlo otra vez.

-¡Ranma suéltalo! –exclamó Akane horrorizada.

-¿De qué… -apenas puso hablar ¿De q –tosió -¿De qué estás hablando? –pregunto dolorido.

-Tu plan no funcionó –dijo con desprecio sin dejarlo.

-¡Ranma basta ya!-suplicó -¡Por favor, no lo hagas por él, hazlo por mí! –exclamó perturbada.

Decidió soltarlo y el joven Kishaba pudo tomar algo de aire –Pero el que no acabé contigo no quiere decir que te vas a librar de lo que te mereces –amenazó -¡Vas a pagar todo lo que hiciste!-

-¿Se puede saber que hice? –se tocó el primer golpe que le había dado y como pudo se levantó del suelo.

-No te hagas el inocente –expresó con furia -Ya sé que me mandaste a desaparecer-

-¿Cómo dices? –dijo confundido, ¿De qué se trataba esto?

-Qué cínico eres –decía con incredulidad. Este tipo era increíble -Tengo pruebas que te acusan de lo que me hiciste-

-¿Me puedes explicar que estás diciendo? –demando otra vez con furia.

-Ranma –llamó Akane su nombre con seriedad -Hazlo-

-Él sabe muy bien lo que hizo –dijo molesto a su esposa -Akane, ¿no me digas que le crees su acto? ¡Lo que me faltaba! –gritó con desesperación.

-¡Ranma por favor! –espetó molesta por su terquedad -¡Díselo!, ¿Qué más da? Después de todo si él es que el tramó todo esto, entonces no hay ningún inconveniente –dijo con seguridad.

Eso tenía sentido -Kishaba descubrí tu plan –le acusó -Tu plan para separarme de Akane- hizo una pausa -Ya sé que tú fuiste el que fingío mi muerte y me mandó a China -lo miró con desprecio.

-A ver –hizo una pausa para digerir la información y que esta cobrara algo de sentido -¿Dices que te mandé a desaparecer para que yo pudiera quedarme con Akane? –pronunció incrédulo -¡Eso es tan absurdo! –espetó furioso por lo ridículo que todo eso sonaba ¿Cómo le podían acusar de algo como eso? ¡Ese tipo estaba loco!

-¡Estabas y sigues enamorado de ella! –mencionó señalando a Akane.

-Es verdad –dijo con convicción -La amo –confesó -Te amo –miró en su dirección a la Akane sin importarle Ranma -Pero esas cosas de las que me acusas no son ciertas –dijo volviendo su atención al joven.

-Claro –expresó sarcástico.

-¿Para que querría desaparecerte mandándote a quien sabe dónde? ¿No hubiera sido más fácil hacer algo contigo aquí?-

-No sé lo que pasa por tu mente retorcida –.e insultó.

-Yo lo único que sé es que no hice nada de lo que me acusas –pronunció antes de hacer una mueca de dolor. Sabía que era el sujeto era fuerte, por eso lo había contratado hace años, pero no se imaginaba que tanto…

-No finjas –dijo con la paciencia casi agotada -Tengo pruebas ¡Y qué casualidad!- -¡Arrojaron tu nombre!-gritó -Enamorado de mi esposa. Ya no existo. Asunto arreglado –pronunció totalmente convencido de sus palabras -Pero no contaste que ella nunca se interesó en ti –dijo con desdén con la intención de acercarse a Hiroto, pero se vio tomado del brazo por Akane.

-Ranma –pronunció su nombre con seriedad.

-¡Qué! –exclamó energúmeno cuando la encaró.

-Me parece que Hiroto no está involucrado –mencionó con seguridad.

-Akane –dijo con los nervios crispados -¡Lo mejor será que te vayas! –espetó molesto ¡Cómo odiaba que siempre defendiera a todo el mundo! ¡En especial a los hombres que estaban interesados en ella!

-¡Qué! –exclamó -¡Eres un desconsiderado! ¡No ves que esto me importa también! –pronunció dolida.

-Deja que se quede –dijo con seriedad, mirándolo con desprecio, ¿Cómo podía tratarla así?

-Eso es algo que te agradaría mucho, ¿no? –pronunció con celos.

-¡Ranma! Sólo acaba con esto y dile lo que encontraste-

-¡Toma! –sacó el arrugado papel de la bolsa de su abrigo y se lo entregó a Hiroto –Tu nombre aparece múltiples veces –anunció.

-Esto no prueba que soy yo –expresó con tranquilidad cuando terminó de leer y le devolvió la hoja.

-¡Qué! – exclamó cuando tomó el informe -¡Aquí mismo lo dice! ¡Kishaba, H! –señaló la parte que decía aquello.

-Creo que tienes que tomar en cuenta que no soy el único Kishaba, H en este país –pronunció sarcástico.

-Pero qué casualidad que eres el único que conozco –respondió en el mismo tono.

-Eso tampoco es verdad –aclaró Hiroto.

-¿Qué? –dijo con confusión.

-Es cierto –intervino Akane, cuando recordó al otro miembro de la familia Kishaba.

-¿No recuerdas que existe otro Kishaba, H que por supuesto conoces? –mencionó Hiroto.

-¿Estás hablando de tu hermano? ¡Por qué me haría eso!-

-No estoy diciendo que sea él, sino que es una prueba que existen muchas personas con ese apellido y esa ¡Inicial! –espetó.

-¿Sí? Pues quiero hablar con él en este momento –demandó.

-De acuerdo –cedió -Pero no sé qué ganarás con ello-

* * *

-Ve por Maya a la casa de Ryoga y Ukyo. Esperame en el departamento–ordenó serio.

-No voy a dejarte –dijo renuente.

-Te pedí que trajeras tu auto por si las cosas se complicaban y eso es lo que está ocurriendo –explicó.

-Quiero estar contigo –insistió.

-¡No te preocupes por mí! –espetó con desesperación.

-¡Está bien! -exclamó enfadada antes de darle la espalda y después la escuchó sollozar.

-Akane…-se sintió culpable.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó molesta, aun de espalda, sin dejar de llorar.

-Lo siento –se disculpó por eso y los arrebatos que había tenido cuando estaban con Hiroto y se puso frente a ella.

-Olvídalo –dijo con tranquilidad.

Limpió con su mano sus lágrimas –No me ocurrirá nada –le aseguró para que lo dejara ir.

-Sólo ten cuidado –dijo preocupada tomándolo del rostro.

-Lo tendré –afirmó.

* * *

-¡Hideki ven acá inmediatamente!–llamó a su hermano.

-¿Qué quieres? –gritó desde la sala -¡Estoy al teléfono en una conversación importante!-

-¡Anda! –repitió desesperado.

Salió molesto de la amplia y extravagante sala de estar -¡Más vale que sea algo más interesante que arreglar mi cita con-no pudo terminar ya que al observar a cierta persona junto a su hermano cayó desmayado al suelo.

Hiroto se acercó a él y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa -¡Despierta tonto! –le dio una bofetada.

-Hiroto sí eres tú -dijo con alivio al volver en sí, pero después volvió a ver a quien tanto lo había asustado -¡AHHH! –gritó asustado.

-¡Ya basta! –volvió abofetearlo.

-¿Si es de verdad o me estoy volviendo loco también? –dijo lastimosamente.

-¡No estás loco! –exclamó Ranma al acercarse al sujeto y tomarlo entre sus manos tal como lo había hecho Hiroto -¡Enfermo sí, loco no! –le dijo al menor de los Kishaba. Recordaba que el sujeto no era digno de confianza, se le pasaba mirando a cuanta chica pasaba, incluida por supuesto Akane – ¡Y sí soy de verdad! –volvió a tomarlo con fuerza.

-Espera –le indicó -Creo que sería bueno que le cuentes cómo estás aquí-

Lo soltó y puso una cara de molestia, ya qué tendría que hacerlo.

* * *

-¡Vaya! –expresó -Es una pena lo que te sucedió –lamentó.

-¿No habrías sido tú el autor de ello?-dijo amenazante, aún no había bajado la guardia ni se confiaba de esos dos -¿Te gusta mi esposa también? –dijo energúmeno.

-Ni siquiera me gusta tu esposa –respondió orgulloso.

-¿Estás seguro? –volvió a preguntarle sin cambiar su expresión enfadada.

-Bueno, sí me gusta -aceptó y el chico de los ojos azules gruñó -¡Pero yo no hice nada de lo que tú dices! –pronunció ofendido

-Le creo –pronunció con seguridad -No es tan inteligente-

-Si tú supuestamente no lo hiciste –miró a Hiroto -Él tampoco lo hizo-señaló a Hideki -¡Entonces quién! ¿Hay otro Kishaba, H. que no conozca? –preguntó desesperado.

-Ahora que lo mencionas…-dijo tentativamente Hideki.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Ranma.

-…-

-Hideki…-lo llamó su hermano.

-Puede ser…-musitó el menor de los Kishaba -¡No! –movió la cabeza de un lado a otro -No tiene sentido –se auto convenció -¿Cuál era el interés?-

-¿De qué hablas Hideki?-

-¿Qué cosa sabes? ¡Habla! –demandó.

-Hideki, ¿qué es lo que sabes?-

-Yo…-

* * *

_-¿Cómo está tu hermano? –preguntó el distinguido Hisato Kishaba. _

_-Pues bien…-dijo no muy entusiasmado antes de tomar otro delicado bocado de aquella carne. _

_-Últimamente lo he visto y escuchado algo distraído –comentó preocupado -Triste…-mencionó con pena. Su hijo no era ningún pusilánime -¿Le está yendo mal en su negocio? –supuso. _

_-No en su negocio-aclaró -Es más un asunto personal-_

_-¿Personal? –dijo intrigado -¿Qué pasa?-_

_-Es una chica-_

_-¿Chica?-_

_-Está locamente enamorado de esa chica –dijo cansinamente. _

_-¿Enamorado? –preguntó interesado -¿Tu hermano? –dijo con incredulidad. _

_-Sí lo sé, Hiroto enamorado, es increíble-_

_-Pero, ¿Cuál es el problema? –preguntó -Tu hermano es un joven bien parecido y trabajador, ¿Por qué no puede conquistarla? –interrogó con curiosidad. _

_-El problema es que la chica tiene esposo –explicó. _

_-¿En serio? –dijo desilusionado. _

_-Sí-respondió -Es la esposa de uno de sus entrenadores con mejor desempeño-_

_-Qué suerte la de su hermano –lamentó. _

_-Lo sé –respondió y tomó un sorbo de la copa de agua que estaba a su lado. _

_-¿Hideki?-_

_-¿Sí? –preguntó. _

_-¿Crees que esto es una ilusión pasajera?-_

_-No-respondió totalmente seguro -Para serte honesto no lo creo. Jamás lo había visto así- -Lo conozco y ya no es el mismo, y creo que no lo volverá a ser-_

_-¿Y ese chica quién es?-_

_-Se llama Akane Saotome –respondió -Bueno, antes Akane Tendo –hizo referencia a esa respetada familia que su padre conocía. _

_-¿Una de las hijas de Tendo? –pronunció asombrado. _

_-¿Las recuerdas?-_

_-Algo-_

_-¿Y quién es su esposo? Dices que es uno de los mejores entrenadores de Hiroto –eso le interesaba. _

_-Así es –contestó -Es extraordinario –confesó, tenía que admitir que aunque fuera pobre y que no poseyera ninguna educación ni clase, era un gran artista -Su nombre es Saotome. Ranma Saotome-_

_-Saotome –dijo interesado, ese nombre lo había escuchado antes -Cuéntame de él-_

_-Bien…-_

* * *

-Papá lo hizo –dijo convencido.

-Pero, ¿por qué? –decía con desesperación -¿No podías conseguir a una mujer? –requirió a Hiroto ¿Y Noriko?-mencionó y al joven le pareció extraño que la nombrara. En la época que Ranma había trabajado con él, Noriko estaba fuera del país -¿Por qué tu padre tomó tantos riesgos para separarme de Akane? Es…-

-Ranma conozco a mi hermano de toda la vida y créeme nunca lo había visto así –interrumpió Hideki.

-Hideki, por favor –dijo entre dientes -Déjanos un momento –ordenó y el chico obedeció dejando a ambos solos.

-¿Por qué lo hizo? –preguntó sin dar crédito a la nueva información.

-…-

-¿Qué?-

-Ranma… créeme que hasta mis veintitrés años nunca había estaba enamorado –confesó -No hasta que conocí Akane –confesó y la expresión del muchacho se tornó molesta y Hiroto lo notó.

-Sé que quieres hacerme pedazos por ello –dijo al joven -Pero así son las cosas y lo siento –se disculpó -Sé que no era correcto en ese entonces y menos ahora. Ahora que sé que estás con vida, pero es lo que siento y no puedo cambiarlo-

-…-

-Papá al igual que Hideki sabían que nunca había amado a nadie –hizo una pausa -Solía hablar y salir con muchas chicas, pero eso no significaba que sintiera algo trascendental por ellas –explicó -Lo más cercano a estar enamorado era el afecto que sentía por mi amiga Noriko- -La conozco desde que era un niño y siempre ha estado ahí para mí- -La quiero, pero no la amo- -No de la forma que me siento respecto a Akane- -Mi papá sabía y estaba consciente que tal vez nunca me casaría, ni echaría raíces- -Hasta que apareció Akane- -Sí creo que haya sido capaz de lo que te pasó- -Papá tenía cierta fama y carácter que estoy convencido que fue él-

-¿Por qué se tomó tantas molestias? –preguntó al no comprender porque había dado hasta China -Pudo haber hecho algo aquí-

-Eres un ser fuera de lo común Ranma –explicó -No iba a permitir desperdiciar a alguien como tú –hizo una pausa antes de suspirar pesadamente -Lo lamento-

-¿Dónde está tu padre?- -Lo siento, pero tendrás que decírmelo- -¡Tiene que pagar por esta bajeza!-

-Lo siento, pero no es posible-

-Sé que es tu papá, pero no te voy a permitir que lo encubras –sentenció.

-No es posible que puedas ir a buscarlo –dijo con seriedad e hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

-¡Y por qué no!-

-Porque murió hace más de cuatro años-

-No puede ser…-musitó sin poder creerlo y se recargo en la pared como apoyo. Sentía que todo se le vénía encima.

-Comprendo tus deseos de hacer justicia, pero ya no es posible hacerla –dijo apenado -Me siento tan avergonzado –dijo con toda sinceridad -Fue mi culpa que él se haya motivado a hacer lo que hizo debido a los sentimientos que tenía hacia Akane…-

-No Hiroto…–contrario el joven -No debes sentirte así…tú no hiciste nada…-

-Comprendo tu frustración-

-Es mejor dejarlo así…-mencionó antes de exhalar -Tengo que dejar esto atrás…tengo que hacerlo –se dijo para sí.

-Ranma creo que ahora las palabras no son suficientes para decirte cuanto siento lo que ocurrió-

-Sí… no lo son…-dijo con pesadez, aun digiriendo toda la información –Lamento…-musitó –Lamento lo que te hice –se disculpó avergonzado al ver la marca en su rostro y como el joven se movía dolorido.

-No importa –sonrió –Sobreviviré –le aseguró -Ranma –llamó su atención.

-¿Sí?-

-Quiero que sepas que puedes estar seguro que no me meteré en tu vida, ni en la de Akane –hizo una pausa -Lo intenté por mucho tiempo y no obtuve resultado alguno-le dijo honesto -Ella está con quien debe estar y ese eres tú –le dijo emotivo.

-Que tengas una linda vida Hiroto –sonrió débilmente y se marchó de la casa del joven sin decir más.

* * *

Notas: Muchos descubrimientos se dieron en este cap. Nos enteramos de quien hizo a Ranma aquello. No fue Hiroto. Desde un principio lo tenía planteado así. Nunca hubo ningún indicio de que Hiroto fuera malo. Sólo que su objetivo era acercarse a Akane y una vez "viuda" pudo hacerlo con toda libertad ya que no estaba haciendo nada incorrecto.

También he de decir que desde el principio se supo que el padre de Hiroto tenía cierta reputación y eso era lo que Akane tanto temía cuando Ranma comenzó a trabajar en el gimnasio. Si gustan pueden releer los capítulos, en especial el veintiuno.

Otra cosa, nunca dije que Hiroto y Hideki habían hecho algo en contra de Ranma. Sus conversaciones no pasaban más que de hacer hincapié que Akane todavía seguía pensando en su esposo y por lo tanto Hiroto no tenía oportunidad alguna. En el capítulo cuarenta y seis Hiroto sólo se sorprendió de ver a Ranma, tal como lo haría cualquiera persona y por supuesto su preocupación era el enterarse que Ranma estaba con vida, debido a que ahora de verdad ya no había probabilidad de estar con Akane.

¿Por qué Ranma vivió sin ningún problema mientras estaba en China? Fácil, al morir Hisato Kishaba ya no había nadie interesado en hacer algo con Ranma.

¿Giro sorpresivo? Ustedes díganmelo.

Gracias a Lulupita, Miztu-chan, Guest, lonelygirlukyo, Isakura Tendo y RosemaryAlejandra por sus reviews.

Ya sólo queda un capítulo más ;)

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	52. Chapter 52

-_Hora de la verdad _–se dijo a sí mismo al estar frente a la casa de sus padres. Apretó sus puños y avanza hasta la entrada y abrió la puerta. Se asomó lado a lado y no vio a nadie, se adentró más en la casa y fue a ver a la sala –_Vacío –_pensó. Salió al patio y se quedó quieto ahí. Observó el claro cielo que hace algunos días no se apreciaba debido a las lluvias. Suspiró una vez más –Hola hijo–escuchó decir a su madre. Ahora tenía que hacerlo. Tomó valor y se dio media vuelta.

-Hola mamá –saludó a su madre con reserva al verla.

-Por fin te decidiste a hablarme –dijo enfadada -Gracias –dijo sarcástica al acercarse a él.

-Mamá yo…

_SLAP_

No pudo decir más ya que se vio abofeteado. Se llevó una mano a la mejilla y después miró el rostro de su madre con unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Mamá…-musitó, pero Nodoka no dijo palabra y emprendió el camino para entrar en la casa.

-¡Mamá espera! –se apresuró y la tomó del brazo.

-¿Estabas enojado conmigo? –preguntó con tristeza sin dejar de llorar -¿Por qué no te dignaste a hablarme? ¿Tienes algún resentimiento? –lo miró dolida -Si es así dímelo, quiero saberlo-

-Yo no te guardo ningún resentimiento –esclareció con la voz a punto de quebrársele.

-¡Entonces! -demandó -¿Por qué?-

-Tenía…-trató de decir -Tenía miedo –confesó.

-¿Qué dices? –pronunció desconcertada.

-Es que…-apenas articuló -No sabía cómo… no sabía cómo enfrentarme a ti –pronunció con la mirada cristalizada.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-

-Tenía vergüenza –confesó.

-¿De qué?-dijo sin entender a qué se refería -Dímelo –se arrepintió de haberlo recibido así y de haberle dicho esas cosas -Vamos adentro –sugirió al tomarlo del brazo.

* * *

-¿Por qué creíste eso? –le decía incrédula después de que Ranma le contara todo -¿Qué te hizo pensar que me enojaría? –cuestionó a su hijo que estaba al lado de ella.

-Es que no tenía certeza de lo que había pasado y…-dijo triste -Todo lo que ocurrió, nunca debió ser-exhaló con pesadez -Y después no podía darte a una explicación a medias como la que le di a Akane-

-¿Creíste que yo sería diferente de Akane? –dijo con tristeza.

-Yo…-

-Te habría comprendido –mencionó triste.

-Perdóname mamá –pronunció con voz poco audible y con la mirada baja. Eso la conmovió y decidió no decirle más.

-Ya no importa -le aseguró con una sonrisa -Estás aquí –musitó antes de abrazarlo, después de tanto tiempo.

* * *

-Veintinueve de noviembre –musitó la chica al ver la fecha en la pantalla de su teléfono celular que estaba en la mesa, se recargó sobre ella sin dejar de observar la fecha. En tres días sería la fecha en que Ranma le había propuesto matrimonio; y el nueve de diciembre sería su aniversario de bodas –_Siete años _-sonrió al recordarlo. Siete años en los que habían pasado tantas cosas, ¿quién lo diría?, pensó la joven, luego tomó el teléfono y se levantó del piso. Cuando estuvo de pie vio a su hermana Nabiki en la entrada de la sala.

-Akane…-pronunció su hermana.

-Nabiki –dijo con seriedad.

-Akane yo…-se calló -Yo…-trató de decir pero Akane salió del lugar y la dejo con la palabra en la boca. La castaña la siguió y cuando estaba por decirle algo, pero su hermana habló.

-No anunciaste que vendrías –pronunció seria y después se dio la vuelta para ver de frente a su hermana.

-De todos modos no contestas mis llamadas –respondió irónica.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Pretender que nada pasó? –dijo con molestia.

-Perdóname –soltó finalmente -Sé que te estoy pidiendo algo muy difícil, pero…-

-Nabiki –la interrumpió –Yo… te perdono –dijo sincera.

-¿En serio? –pronunció incrédula ¿así de fácil? –Akane… tengo otras cosas que decirte, unas que n-

-Nabiki ya dije que te perdonaba –habló su hermana menor -No me digas nada más sobre el asunto, si tiene que ver con eso, la verdad no me importa –dijo obcecada -Sólo quiero olvidarlo-

-Akane, dices que me perdonas, pero no lo parece –dijo la castaña con confusión.

-Nabiki, el problema no es perdonarte -explicó -El problema es que no sé cómo voy a tratarte de ahora en adelante –dijo afligida -¿Qué pasa después de esto?-

-No lo sé –contestó –Pero tienes que darme oportunidad para decirte que -insistió para decirle todo lo que había hecho, pero no pudo decir más.

-No –respondió negativa -Si tienes algo más que decirme respecto a ello te lo repito no quiero averiguar más. Suficiente ya sé y no quiero más de eso –dijo decidida.

-Está bien –se rindió -Gracias por darme tu perdón -

-Eres mi hermana y eso no va a cambiar nunca –hizo una pausa y suspiró con algo de pesadumbre antes de hablar otra vez -Te quiero Nabiki –dijo con tranquilidad.

-Yo también –respondió la mediana de las Tendo.

-…-

-Lo sabes…-dijo en una voz poco audible -Espero que volvamos a tener lo que teníamos-

-Tomará algo de tiempo –contestó Akane.

-Te entiendo -pronunció con la mirada baja -Lo mejor será que me vaya-

-Cuídate Nabiki-

-Adiós Akane -se despidió con tristeza.

* * *

-Ten la seguridad que te perdona –escuchó la voz de Ranma -En su corazón no existe lugar para el resentimiento –enfocó su vista a donde estaba él.

-¿Todavía me hablas? –dijo incrédula.

-Estoy obligado a hacerlo -contestó

-Deberías decirme me aleje de ella –pronunció la joven -O aconsejarle que no me vuelva a ver-

-Nabiki –llamó su atención -Ustedes son hermanas y lo seguirán siendo por mucho tiempo más. Es un lazo que jamás podrán romper –expresó con seriedad.

-Ranma…-dijo sorprendida.

-No puedo interponerme entre ustedes –aclaró.

-…-

-No te preocupes más –restó importancia a todo -Sólo ten paciencia y ya verás que la vas a recuperar-hizo una pausa -Yo también te perdono Nabiki –mencionó mirándola con toda sinceridad.

-¿Qué? –no daba a crédito a lo que escuchaba.

-Todos cometemos errores -

-Ranma…-dijo su nombre con suavidad -Siempre tuvimos una amistad –recordó aquellos días.

-Sí -respondió -Hasta que me entrometí en tus planes –dijo con una sonrisa irónica -De verdad eres peligrosa, ¿Quién lo diría? -comentó con cierto humor.

-¿Se supone que esto me debe hacer sentir mejor? –interrogó con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Estamos siendo honestos –contestó franco -Y sí tienes razón, una vez tuvimos una amistad-

-Espero que algún día podemos volver a ser amigos -

-Puede ser –abrió la posibilidad y ella sonrió levemente.

-Hasta luego –se despidió Nabiki -Y… Ranma, -llamó su atención -Gracias -dijo esto último y tomó rumbo hacia donde estaba su auto.

-Adiós –se despidió de su cuñada y la observó irse ¡Vaya! Estos días eran los días de los enfrentamientos, él ya había tenido el suyo ayer, hoy había sido el turno de Akane. Sólo esperaba que estuviera bien al entrar a verla, si no lo estaba él se encargaría de ello, ese era su trabajo, pensó para sí.

* * *

_Un par de días después… _

-Felicidades Ukyo –dijo con alegría Akane –Ryoga –sonrió la joven antes de abrazarlos.

-Felicidades Ukyo –felicitó Ranma a su amiga de toda la vida con un abrazo -Espero que se parezca a ti –dijo a mirando a Ukyo y después sin mucho ánimo a Ryoga, el cual le dedicó una mirada no muy agradable.

-Gracias Akane –retribuyó los buenos deseos de la chica -Ranma, por favor –reprendió Ukyo.

-No dije nada –mencionó con inocencia.

-Negocio nuevo y bebé en camino –comentó contenta Akane.

-Fue una sorpresa –dijo algo cohibida Ukyo.

-En realidad no es una sorpresa si no haces nada para evi-

-¡Cállate tonto! –lo golpeó con la espátula que estaba al lado de la parrilla, mientras ella se sonrojaba algo.

-Quien te viera P-Chan –dijo con burla Ranma antes de echarse a reír.

-¡Ranma! –gritó enojado Ryoga al recuperarse con el rostro algo rojo.

-Lo que quiere decir es que les desea lo mejor –intervino Akane -¿Cierto? –miró a su esposo.

-Claro –respondió con una sonrisa -Espero que este te salga más agradable –le dijo a su amigo antes de hacer una mueca y Ryoga sólo lo miró con fastidio.

-No sé de qué estás hablando Ranma, mi Takeo es un amor –dijo mirando a su esposo de forma especial -Creo que Ryoga sabe muy bien lo que hace –dijo tímida al tomar del brazo a Ryoga, el cual se coloreó instantáneamente y comenzó a reír de forma nerviosa, enseñando sus colmillos. Akane sólo contuvo su risa.

-Aja –dijo no muy entusiasmado Ranma -Iré un rato arriba con los niños –anunció y tomó rumbo a la escalera.

* * *

-¿Y el mocoso de Takeo? –preguntó a su hija la cual estaba sola en la habitación.

-Está llorando en el baño –respondió.

-¿Qué? –dijo confundido.

-Como ya no será el favorito –le aclaró la niña antes de encogerse en hombros.

-Melancólico como su padre –mencionó e hizo un gesto de desaprobación –Oye –llamó su atención.

-¿Sí? -dijo curiosa.

-¿Puedes guardar un secreto? –mencionó con una sonrisa.

-Siempre –le sonrió cómplice.

* * *

-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó la joven con los ojos cerrados.

-Espera un poco más –respondió su esposo, el cual la llevaba cargando en sus brazos.

-No sé porque tanto misterio –se quejó -Me debes esta explicación, en primera llegas sigilosamente en la madrugada a mi cuarto-

-¡Ese también es mi cuarto! –le interrumpió molesto. El que no hubiese dormido ahí en los últimos cinco años no lo hacía menos suyo.

-Hmmph-

-No tenías que golpearme tan fuerte –pronunció con molestia.

-Sólo a ti se te ocurre entrar así –mencionó enojada recordando el momento.

_Estaba en su habitación durmiendo de lo más placido, cuando de repente sintió que le tocaban suavemente el hombro para despertarla. _

_-Pero… pero que –dijo adormilada antes de abrir los ojos – ¡AHHH! –gritó asustada al ver la figura de un hombre en su oscura habitación. _

_-¡Cálmate soy yo! –gritó antes de verse golpeado fuertemente por una almohada -¡Au! –se quejó al caer sobre el colchó -¡Me dolió! –dijo molesto a su esposa mientras se sobaba la cabeza. _

_La joven prendió la lámpara que estaba al lado de su cama -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó con una mezcla de confusión y enfado al verlo tan cerca. _

_-Yo… -musitó nervioso –Ah -vaciló y después puso su brazo sobre su cuello –Yo… yo sólo venía a –trató de explicar pero se vio interrumpido. _

_-Oye el que seamos esposos y el que hayamos resuelto nuestros asuntos no quiere decir que vayamos a pasar tan rápido a lo siguiente –mencionó en un tono molesto y algo sonrojada. _

_- ¿Qué? -dijo confundido, pero después su rostro se sonrojó y entendió lo que quería decir-¿Crees que estoy aquí para –hizo un movimiento con sus manos y se volvió a colorear de forma más intensa -¡No seas! –_

_-¡Pues a que vienes! –furiosa volvió a interrumpirlo._

_-¡Vine a invitarte a salir!–explicó enojado -Pero para que me molesto –dijo con el ceño fruncido, poniéndose de pie. _

_-¿Salir?-dijo confundida y miró el reloj de su buró -¿A las cuatro de la mañana?-dijo extrañada, pero luego cambió su expresión a una de fastidio -Ya se me olvidaba que tienes las ideas más extrañas -_

_-¿Quieres venir o no? –mencionó disgustado. Esa Akane nunca iba a cambiar. _

_-Espérame afuera –ordenó. _

* * *

-No era para que te pusieras así –dijo enojado.

-¿Pues que más querías que hiciera al encontrar a un hombre en mi cuarto? –respondió la joven aún con sus ojos cerrados.

-¡Ese hombre soy yo! –exclamó con enojo -¡Tu esposo! –completó antes de emitir un gruñido.

-Además interrumpiste las horas de sueño de nuestra hija y la dejaste con nuestros amigos antes de que fueras a despertarme. Después detienes la caminata, me pides que por nada del mundo abra los ojos y me cargas en tus brazos hasta no sé dónde, ¿Qué quieres que piense? –reclamó.

-No le viene mal a nadie caminar en la madrugada y respirar aire fresco -explicó -Y créeme nuestra niña no estaba para nada adormilada-

-Ella ya estaba al tanto –dedujo -Lo tenías planeado, ¿cierto? -dijo con el ceño fruncido al descubrir lo que había hecho.

-Bueno yo…-

-Una conspiración contra mí –esos dos ya se unían en equipo a sus espaldas.

-¡Akane por favor! –exclamó fastidiado -Por favor ¿Podrías disfrutar un poco del paseo?-suplicó.

-Lo estoy disfrutando –dijo en una voz poco audible, como si estuviera avergonzada.

-¿Porque estás en mis brazos? –sugirió con algo de presunción.

-Engreído –le insultó.

-Me alegra que no niegues que no te soy indiferente –mencionó feliz -Bien, llegamos –anunció y la depositó en el suelo –Ya puedes abrirlos –ordenó.

La joven abrió los ojos y observó el lugar donde estaban -¿Qué es esto Ranma? –preguntó con sorpresa al ver que se encontraba en la colina.

-¿Recuerdas este lugar? –mencionó -El lugar donde te pedí de forma brusca que te casaras conmigo –dijo con algo de vergüenza al recordar cómo le había pedido matrimonio.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? –preguntó a su esposo. Él no dijo nada y sólo se puso de rodillas. Ahora sí lo haría bien. Akane sólo lo miró sorprendida, de verdad no se esperaba esto. El joven sacó de su bolsillo un anillo con un cristalino y hermoso diamante. Muy distinto a la gema del zafiro, era más grande y de un corte más fino. Era de un buen tamaño, no demasiado grande ni grotesco. Una belleza. Le quitó el anillo que estaba en su mano y le puso el nuevo en su dedo anular.

-Ranma… -pronunció sin saber que decir.

-¿Te casas conmigo Akane? -pronunció emotivo –Otra vez –agregó con humor.

-Yo…-musitó antes de quitarse el anillo que apenas había colocado.

-¿Qué?-dijo sorprendido-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó con temor -¿No… no te gusta?-interrogó decepcionado y afligido.

-No, no –respondió moviendo su cabeza de forma negativa -No es eso –esclareció.

-¿Entonces? –interrogó sin dejar de sentirse rechazado.

-Ranma…-hizo una pausa antes de suspirar -Yo…-pronunció y le tendió su mano para que se levantara del suelo. El joven se puso de pie y se quedó frente a ella -Tengo que decirte algunas cosas antes de que prosigamos con esto –tomó de su mano la pequeña caja de la cual él había sacado el anillo, la abrió y lo guardó dentro de ella. Después se la devolvió al joven y este la aceptó -Tal vez llegues a entender un poco mejor lo que quiero decirte –explicó con tranquilidad. Se alejó y caminó unos cuantos pasos –Ranma yo…-hizo una pausa. Su esposo se acercó y la tomó de la mano –Llegaste a mi vida cuando menos lo esperaba –mencionó con una sonrisa cuando recordó sus años adolescentes -Jamás llegué a imaginarme lo especial e importante que serías para mí –pronunció dulce y al escuchar eso su esposo dio un ligero apretón a su mano -Y nunca imaginé que llegaría a amar a alguien de la forma en la que te amo –confesó emotiva -Estuviste en mis mejores momentos, pero también en los peores -hizo una pausa -Tú sabes cuales han sido –mencionó haciendo alusión a la pérdida de su padre -Hace siete años me hiciste la promesa con ese anillo –señaló la sortija que él tenía en la palma de su mano –Ese anillo con el cual me prometiste que todo estaría bien y que siempre estarías conmigo y así lo hiciste. Yo…-

-Akane –la interrumpió frunciendo ligeramente el ceño -Akane, ¿de qué estás hablando? No cumplí esa promesa –dijo apesadumbrado.

-Claro que sí –respondió -Me cuidaste y me protegiste hasta donde te fue posible –esclareció -Incluso estuviste conmigo cuando no lo estabas-

-Akane no te entiendo –dijo confundido y sin saber que hacer soltó su mano. Si no había hecho tal cosa.

Ella lo tomó de su extremidad otra vez y lo acercó a ella -Estuviste conmigo siempre en la forma de nuestra hija –confesó -Nunca estuve sola-

-Akane –quiso decirle algo, pero ella lo interrumpió.

-Ranma, te amo y todo lo que te he dicho es verdad –dijo sincera -Créelo-

-Akane…-musitó, no dijo más. Se acercó más a ella, inclinó su rostro y la besó de forma dulce una y otra vez –Te amo...-susurró y después la besó tiernamente en la mejilla, cerca de sus labios.

-Te amo y te amaré siempre –confesó mirándolo intensamente a los ojos. El joven sólo la miró con adoración. Esa mujer era increíble. La abrazó y ella correspondió el gesto.

-Akane –mencionó su nombre.

-¿Sí?

-¿Me permitirías hacerte otra promesa? -preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Claro –contestó sonriendo también.

-Prometo que te amaré y cuidaré lo que me resta de vida –pronunció decidido -Y haré lo imposible para hacerte feliz –hizo una pausa mientras miraba los hermosos ojos de su esposa -A ti, a nuestra hija-pronunció con dulzura –Y…-se puso algo nervioso –Y… los otros hijos que tengamos –se sonrojaron cuando él musitó eso último. Después ella lo tomó del rostro y lo volvió a besar en los labios como sello de aquella promesa.

-Ahora, ¿puedo pedírtelo otra vez? -sugirió con entusiasmo.

-Adelante –contestó con el mismo tono.

-Akane Saotome, ¿te casarías conmigo de nuevo? –pronunció con ternura, abrió la palma de su mano y luego puso en su dedo el anillo con el que le había propuesto matrimonio siete años atrás.

-Por supuesto que sí –respondió alegre y puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Se sonrieron el uno al otro y se besaron por unos momentos, cuando terminaron el contacto se miraron risueños. Ranma abrazó con más fuerza a Akane. Luego enfocaron su vista en el amanecer, el hermoso amanecer que habían visto hace varios años cuando decidieron unir sus vidas.

¡FIN!

* * *

Notas: Y se acabó :') ¡Más de dos años en esta historia wow! :D Por fin pude tener mi final esperado. Gracias por todos sus comentarios con los que me alentaban a seguir. De nuevo muchas gracias :)

Esta última parte fue como una regresión al pasado, ¿no creen? Jajaja. Fue algo similar a la primera propuesta de matrimonio ¡Lindo! Jajajajaja, me encantó crear la escena donde va a despertarla jijiji.

Por fin Ranma se decidió ir a ver a Nodoka y se reconcilió con ella :)

Nabiki salió perdonada, aunque eso no quiere decir que Akane la recibirá de nuevo como si nada hubiera pasado. Tomará algún tiempo para que vuelva a existir la confianza que había entre ellas. Ranma también la perdonó, aunque le haya hecho todas esas cosas, el hombre no es rencoroso y pienso que llegó a la conclusión de que nada le sirve guardar resentimientos, no después de tanto tiempo separado de su esposa, familia y amigos. Lo que menos quiere es ser de cierta forma el causante de una ruptura entre Akane y Nabiki.

El bebé de Ryoga y Ukyo, ¿Qué les pareció? :P

Por último subiré dos epílogos más y concluiré definitivamente, o eso espero jajaja, por lo pronto sólo serán esas dos próximas entregas y veremos algunas cosas que no se agregaron en este último capítulo. Espero que les gusten :D

Gracias a **Miss Starfire** e **Isakura Tendo** por sus reviews del capítulo anterior.

¡Nos leemos pronto! Hasta el epilogo :D


	53. Chapter 53

Una mujer joven de casi treinta y tres años se encontraba disfrutando de la extraña tranquilidad que había en su casa. Era uno de sus días libres de trabajo y tenía que disfrutarlo. Tomó un sorbo de su té, sonrió complacida y lo puso sobre su escritorio y se recargó sobre el mismo. Cerró los ojos y suspiró serena. Cuando los abrió, algo particular llamó su atención y al observarlo sonrió. Se acercó al librero que estaba enfrente de ella. En él se encontraban algunos adornos decorativos, recuerdos de sus viajes y marcos de fotografías. Miró estas últimas y en especial la que había visto. Era una fotografía del día de su primera boda cuando ella apenas tenía diecisiete años y Ranma que estaba a una semana de cumplir los dieciocho. Después miró otra foto, era la de su segunda boda pero ahora con veinticuatro años, lucía un bello y sencillo vestido blanco. Abrazaba a su esposo, el cual vestía un traje negro con corbata. Se veía tan apuesto. Sonrió de nuevo al ver otra toma del mismo día, pero esta vez ambos con su hija, cuando tenía cinco años. Luego vio otra, era de su luna de miel con su esposo, a lo lejos se podía apreciar el mar cristalino de aquella isla. Por primera vez habían podido disfrutar de la playa sin ninguna reserva, pensó al observar el sonriente rostro de Ranma. La siguiente era una de él en su graduación de la facultad cuando por fin pudo concluir sus estudios. Luego enfocó su mirada en una foto familiar; en la parte derecha estaban su esposo junto a su hija. Mismo rostro, mismos ojos, eran como dos gotas de agua. Sonrió otra vez y siguió observando el marco, pero esta vez en la parte izquierda de este. En ese lado estaban ella y su hijo. Si Ranma podía presumir que su primogénita era idéntica a él, ella también podía hacer lo mismo con su pequeño. Tenían las mismas facciones, el tono de cabello era igual, todo era de ella, excepto los ojos. Los ojos del niño eran idénticos a los de su padre. La misma mirada y color de sus irises. Después tomó uno de los marcos en sus manos y lo observó. Era una foto reciente donde aparecían sus dos sonrientes hijos. La niña ya tenía trece años y el niño siete. Sus pequeños…

* * *

-¡Kotaro! –exclamó furiosa la niña de largo cabello azabache cuando se hubo frente a su hermano -¿Por qué te acercas a mis cosas cuando te digo que no lo hagas? –demandó azotando en el aire una tela color roja.

-¡Yo no hice nada! –exclamó un niño de siete años de cabellos negro azulado.

-¿No? –dijo sarcástica -¿Entonces qué es esto? –preguntó al ver una gran mancha pegajosa de dulce en aquella blusa de seda china.

-Ah eso –dijo nerviosamente -¿Para qué lo quieres?-dijo con despreocupación -¿Para salir con tu novio Takeo?-dijo con burla.

-¡Él no es mi novio! –gritó enfadada -¡Además respeta a tus mayores mocoso! –lo golpeó en la cabeza.

-¡Oye! –se quejó.

-No trates de desviar la atención respecto a lo que hiciste –dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Fue un accidente! –dijo lastimosamente. Sí había sido un accidente, se había manchado la cara con aquella golosina del otro día y sólo tomó para limpiarse con lo primero que encontró, bueno… y después lo refundió en uno de los cajones del armario de su hermana.

-Un accidente, sí claro –sentenció nada convencida -¿Sabes que esto me lo trajo papá de China? –pronunció con enfado.

-Papá –entrecerró los ojos divertido –Oh, sabes que sólo tienes que llorar un poco para que vaya corriendo a traerte uno nuevo -

-¡Al menos lo haría por mí! –respondió exaltada. Si habían pocas cosas en el mundo que la harían perder su sereno temple al pensar, era la destrucción de sus pertenencias y que se metieran con su padre. Y si habían también pocas personas que la sacaban de quicio, una de esas personas era Kotaro.

-¿Y por qué por mí no? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Porque…-articuló sin saber exactamente que decir -Porque –volvió a articular, pero enseguida su mirada reflejó un brillo malicioso y se inclinó un poco para estar a la altura del niño -Porque a los hijos propios se les quiere más que a los adoptados –dijo burlona y sonriente tocando la cabeza de su hermano.

-Yo no soy adoptado –violentamente retiró la mano de Maya.

-Sí lo eres –canturreó antes de reír divertida. Ese Kotaro era tan fácil hacerlo caer. Esto sí que se iba a poner bueno.

-¡No es cierto! –exclamó lastimosamente.

-Sí, lo es -contrarió -Que, ¿no te lo han dicho? –preguntó fingiendo asombro con las manos sobre sus caderas.

-¡No soy lo soy! –reclamó pero esta vez ya algo dudoso.

-Adoptado –volvió a burlarse.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –dijo lastimosamente. Su hermana a veces era tan mala.

-Porque es cierto –replicó con una sonrisa y río sonoramente.

-No…-dijo con la voz entrecortada debido a que estaban a punto de salírsele las lágrimas -¡Le preguntaré a mamá! ¡Ya verás! –pronunció apresurado antes de irse -¡Mamá! –

* * *

_-¡Mamá!_ –escuchó Akane ¡Ay no! ¿Ahora qué? Se preguntaba cansada al escuchar a gritar a su hijo. Ya se le hacía extraño tanta tranquilidad. Colocó la fotografía en el lugar donde lo había tomado.

-¡Mamá! –volvió a gritar cuando se hubo en el estudio de Akane.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó preocupada al verlo con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Maya me dijo que soy adoptado! –respondió rápidamente -¿Verdad que no es cierto? –dijo lastimosamente al abrazarla.

-¡Claro que no es verdad! -exclamó enfadada -¡Maya! –gritó fuertemente.

-¿Qué? –preguntó poco interesada al entrar a la habitación.

-¿Por qué le dijiste a tu hermano que es adoptado? –interrogó enojada.

-Porque es cierto –respondió despreocupada con los brazos colocados detrás de su nuca, tal cual lo hiciera su padre.

-Maya, más vale que digas que estás mintiendo –amenazó, mientras trataba de consolar a su hijo.

-Sólo estoy diciendo lo que todo mundo sabe –respondió con seriedad y al escuchar eso el chiquillo se echó a llorar con más fuerza.

-¡Dile la verdad! –exclamó alterada ¡Esa niña!

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –gritó Ranma al entrar donde estaban sus hijos y esposa -¿Qué era todo ese alboroto? Apenas había llegado a la casa después de terminar sus clases donde enseñaba a esos mocosos de la facultad, y como todos los días encontraba una escena similar.

-Maya le dijo a Kotaro que lo adoptamos –respondió furiosa su esposa.

Su primer impulso fue reír, pero se contuvo como siempre lo hacía -¡Maya como se te ocurre decirle eso a tu hermanito! -exclamó haciéndose el serio.

-No es mi culpa que se crea todo lo que le digo –dijo antes de cruzarse de brazos y mirar en la dirección opuesta.

-¡Mamá! –volvió a gritar el niño.

-Kotaro ya dijo que no es cierto –le reafirmó a su hijo, tratando de calmarlo.

-Ya sé, pero ¿Por qué lo dijo? –dijo sollozando.

-Es que tu hermanita a veces se pasa de bromista –explicó su padre nerviosamente tratando de rescatar la situación, antes de que le echaran la culpa de algo.

-Me pregunto de quién lo habrá sacado –miró a su esposo forma muy particular y este sólo cerró los ojos y orgulloso se hizo el desentendido -Ranma –dijo entre dientes y su esposo suspiró con resignación. Después se acercó a su hijo, sonrió y se puso a su altura -Hey hombrecito, ya pasó –lo tomó de los hombros y lo miró fijamente -¿No son estos ojos los mismos que ves cuando estás frente al espejo?-preguntó cariñosamente, el niño se limpió la humedad de su rostro y sonrió levemente -Así me gusta –dijo con una sonrisa y le acarició el cabello. Se puso de pie y volteo a ver a su hija -Te quiero en la sala ahora –ordenó con molestia a su hija -¡Rápido! –gritó y la chiquilla por reflejo cerró los ojos y después se apresuró para salir. Ahora sí estaba en problemas, su papá se había enojado también. Tal vez no debió involucrar a su mamá en su trastada.

* * *

-¿Por qué le dijiste eso a Kotaro? –interrogó aún molesto -Fue demasiado cruel –la miró con seriedad. Su hija sí parecía a él, en momentos como este se podía comprobar que tenía una boca tan floja como la suya –Ya sabes que no se aguanta -

-Sólo se lo dije para molestarlo –se defendió -Sabes que no pienso así –respondió pensando en Takeo y en su tía Ukyo –suspiró -No pensé lo que dije –dijo arrepentida.

-¿Qué fue lo que provocó que dijeras eso? –interrogó.

-¡Arruinó mi blusa! –exclamó -La de seda –dijo lastimosamente.

-Oh –comprendió el asunto.

-Me enojé y no me medí –explicó -Lo siento –se disculpó.

-Bien, ya que te disculpaste conmigo, ahora te disculparás con tu hermano- -Y también con tu mamá –hizo énfasis.

-Sí papá –pronunció con cansancio.

* * *

-Hijo, Maya tiene algo que decirte –anunció Ranma cuando entraron de nuevo a la oficina.

-No tengo que decirle nada –dijo con orgullo la niña.

-¡HAZLO! –ordenó energúmeno ¡Sí ya le había dicho que lo haría! Miró a su esposa y esta le dirigía una mirada llena de desaprobación a él, ¿Por qué siempre tenía que pagar por los platos rotos? ¿Por qué? Quería jalarse los cabellos con desesperación. De verdad la terquedad de esa niña y la sensibilidad de ese pequeño a veces lo ponían de tan mal humor.

-Perdóname Kotaro –le dijo forzadamente y con indiferencia al niño, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Maya –dijo entre dientes y le dio una ligera palmada en la espalada, empujándola un poco hacia adelante cosa que la hizo perder un poco el equilibrio, pero se recuperó.

-Perdón Kotaro –se disculpó -No quise asustarte –dijo con algo de reserva, con la mirada abajo, mientras que con una mano se tocaba vacilantemente el cuello. Sí se le había pasado un poco la mano con eso.

-¿Aceptas la disculpa? –preguntó su papá al niño, pero este no dijo nada y se hizo el orgulloso.

-De verdad lo siento –dijo avergonzada con toda sinceridad mirándolo a los ojos. Eso había sonado diferente y le conmovió un poco la forma en que había hablado -¿Por favor?-

-Está bien –fue su respuesta corta antes de suspirar con cansancio.

-¿Y quién más te falta? -sugirió Ranma sin dejar su seriedad cuando dirigía su mirada a Akane.

-Perdóname mamá –respondió avergonzada -No volveré a mentir ni a decir una cosa tan horrible –dijo con honestidad mientras su madre la miraba con atención -Ni tampoco volveré a contrariarte –prometió y su madre suavizó su mirada -Te amo mucho –expresó haciendo un puchero, tratando de convencerla con esa mirada tan inocente y enseguida abrazó a Akane de la cintura.

Sí que la sabía trabajar bien, de tal padre tal hija -De acuerdo –sólo pudo suspirar resignada -Pero no vuelvas a hacer ni decir algo como esto-

-Descuida –dijo con tranquilidad.

-Y Kotaro tiene que aprender que aunque las cosas no sean suyas tiene que cuidarlas, ¿Cierto?- -Discúlpate por lo que hiciste-

-Perdón –ofreció disculpas.

-No hay problema –contestó y le restó importancia a todo el asunto.

-Vayan a jugar un rato –ordenó con tranquilidad Akane.

-Vamos Kotaro-

* * *

-Atormentar a su hermano diciéndole que es adoptado –mencionó cuando cerró la puerta del estudio –dijo con asombro -¡Qué ocurrente! –dijo con diversión y al fin soltando la carcajada que tanto le había costado contener.

-Ranma –pronunció incrédula mientras lo veía reír tan histérico.

-¡Uno le dice eres adoptado! –exclamó divertido –¡Y el otro se lo cree! –continuó vociferando -¡Qué gracioso! –golpeó la pared y colocó su mano libre en su estómago – ¡Me duele! –se quejó sin dejar de reír como un desquiciado.

Akane lo miraba atónita. Con treinta y tres años y con dos hijos cambiaría, ¿Quién dice que la edad y la paternidad hacen más maduras a las personas? pensaba frunciendo el ceño y después se acercó a él para jalarlo de la trenza.

-¡Ahhhh! –gritó de dolor – ¡Au! -se quejó tocándose la zona afectada con ambas manos -¡Akane! –espetó y después le dedicó una mirada llena de fastidio –Nunca dejaras de ser tan antipática-

-Te lo mereces –dijo con el ceño fruncido y orgullosa hizo su mirada a un lado lanzando después un "hmph". Ranma decidió olvidar aquella "caricia", se acercó a ella, y puso su mano sobre su hombro. Suavizó su expresión y sonrió levemente -Akane, tienes que admitir que eso fue muy ingenioso –mencionó divertido cuando se limpiaba una lágrima que se le había salido de los ojos debido a la risa. Esos niños sí que hacían sus días más entretenidos.

-Y muy cruel también –agregó enfadada.

-¿Cómo si los niños no se hicieran bromas de este tipo? –trató de razonar mientras con su mano izquierda deshacía el listón de la cola de caballo de su esposa -Si hubiera tenido hermanos ten por seguro que hubiera hecho una broma como esa –agregó con humor cuando pasaba las manos por el sedoso cabello. Se veía más linda así, aún con esa expresión malhumorada, pensaba para sí.

-Y mucho peores aún –completó mirándolo de forma no muy amable.

-¿Acaso tus hermanas y tú no se hacían esas trastadas? –le preguntó.

-Por supuesto, pero eso no quiere decir que era algo bueno -mencionó antes de suspirar con pesadez. Se dio la vuelta y miró a través del cristal de la puerta corrediza.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó y después la tomó ligeramente del brazo y la trajo hacia él.

-Creo que la diferencia de edades les ha afectado algo –pronunció preocupada.

-Están bien –trató de convencerla. La tomó de los hombros y acarició la suave tela del encaje morado de su blusa.

-Maya es demasiado grande, ya no le tiene tanta paciencia a Kotaro –explicó.

-Ella quiere a su hermanito –le aseguró y su esposa sólo emitió un suspiro -Además la edad no tiene nada que ver –dijo convencido. Ni aunque hubiesen sido gemelos se imaginaba que su forma de llevarse sería diferente.

-Puede ser…–respondió -¿Sabes? A veces me pongo a pensar que hubiera pasado si Kotaro hubiese sido niña –hizo una pausa -Esto sería un verdadero campo de batalla –no quería ni imaginárselo.

-Tú creciste con dos hermanas y nunca supe de algo así-

-No lo creas, tuvimos nuestros momentos –aclaró -Además tú eres un padre mucho más consentidor de lo que era papá con nosotros –dijo a su esposo -Y eso ya es decir –agregó.

-¡Oye! –replicó.

-¿No es cierto? –preguntó enarcando una ceja.

-Puede ser, pero creo que exageras –se defendió.

-¿Exagero? –dijo sarcástica -¿Qué fue lo que te dijo cuando se enteró que tendríamos otro bebé?-

-Bueno…-se puso pensativo al recordar aquello.

* * *

_-¿Verdad que si es niña no la vas a querer más que a mí? –preguntó afligida la pequeña niña de cinco años la cual estaba en brazos de su papá. _

_-Maya, ¿qué cosas dices? Creí que te pondrías muy feliz porque vas a tener un hermano o hermana –dijo algo preocupado. _

_-¡Sí estoy feliz! –exclamó -Pero…-_

_-¿Pero? –completó. _

_-Pero no quiero que te olvides de mí-mencionó con tristeza -Prométeme que nunca lo vas a hacer –le suplicó. _

_-Te prometo que te voy a amar siempre –dijo con emotividad -Sin embargo va a llegar otro niño u otra niña a la que voy a amar igual que a ti –pronunció con suavidad -Ni más, ni menos. Nadie puede tu lugar –mencionó emotivo -¿Mejor? –preguntó a la niña y esta sólo asintió para después abrazarlo._

* * *

-Creo que es muy celosa como su mamá –comentó con humor.

-Yo ya no soy celosa –aclaró con orgullo.

-¿No? –la miró suspicaz. Sí era menos celosa de lo que había sido en el pasado, sin embargo cuando alguien quería meterse descaradamente con lo suyo "o sea él" pensaba con orgullo al sentirse tan deseado por su esposa, esta misma no dudaba en dejar muy en claro con una mirada asesina que su esposo ya no estaba disponible.

-Sólo a veces y cuando es necesario -esclareció sonriendo levemente -¿Y tú eres celoso? –interrogó a su esposo, aunque también había aprendido a controlarse más, aún no escatimaba en espantarle algunos bichos que se le acercaban.

-Sólo cuando la ocasión lo amerita –la tomó de su pequeña cintura, acercándola más a él. Se acercó a sus labios y le robó un beso que la hizo sonreír ampliamente, cuando estaba por robarle el segundo ella alejo su rostro unos centímetros atrás para impedirlo.

-Vamos a ver cómo están –mencionó sin dejar de sonreír, se zafó de sus brazos y tomó dirección a la puerta.

-¡Eres mala! –exclamó furioso al verse interrumpido.

-Bobo –le insultó divertida y le mostró su lengua –No comas ansias –respondió sonriendo con coquetería y dio media vuelta para salir.

-Me lo tendrás que compensar –pronunció aún algo molesto, pero luego cuando se hubo solo soltó una risita. Se estaba dando a desear y eso era bueno ya que la espera todavía sería más gratificante. Ese siempre había sido su secreto para tenerlo comiendo de la palma de su mano.

* * *

-Arghhh –se quejó el niño.

-Qué lento eres –mencionó en estado de aburrimiento mientras estaba sentada sobre la espalda de su hermano -Tienes tanto que aprender de mí pequeño gusano –dijo cuando hundía más con su propio peso el cuerpo de Kotaro en el duro suelo de la sala de entrenamiento.

-¡Quítate! –gritó tratando de zafarse.

-Ríndete ante mí que soy más fuerte -sentenció -Y por supuesto más hermosa, inteligente y hábil que tú –dijo vanidosa al peinar su largo y sedoso cabello hacia un lado.

-Ya cállate –demandó y ella volvió a aplicar un poco más de fuerza -¡Esto es un abuso! ¡Tú eres más grande! –se quejó.

-Échale la culpa a mi edad-

-Es cierto, olvidé que eres una anciana de la edad de la tatarabuela de Xiao y el maestro-

-¡Qué dijiste mocoso!-

-Además estás tan gorda que creo que ya rompiste uno de mis huesos –dijo exagerado -¡Ouch!- lloró -Algún día cuando crezca voy a cobrarme esto –amenazó mientras se quejaba.

-¿Y así quieres que te imparta mis conocimientos? –gritó -¡Qué malagradecido! –apretó más sus brazos.

-Suéltame o le diré a Takeo que te gusta –volvió a amenazarla.

-¡A mí no me gusta ese tonto! –exclamó e inmediatamente su rostro se tornó algo rojo y bajo la guardia.

Aprovechó su distracción para zafarse y después le dio duro un zape en la cabeza -¡Ay! –se quejó mientras se sobaba el golpe, pero no hizo nada contra él. Podía admitir que se había pasado un "poco" de abusiva.

-Le diré que lo leí en tu diario –dijo ingenioso.

-Yo ni siquiera tengo diario _niño _–respondió con toda serenidad, creyendo dominar la situación. Ni que fuera una tonta que escribiera cursilerías.

-Lo tendrás –musitó convencido sonriéndole maliciosamente –Creo que Xiao también estará muy interesado en leerlo-

-¡Y yo soy la mentirosa! -espetó -¡Cuando se enterará la gente aquí que tú tampoco eres tan inocente como dices ser! –exclamó cuando lo tomaba de los pies y lo arrastraba en su dirección.

-¡Otra vez no! –gritó rasgando el piso con sus uñas.

-¡Cállate y acéptalo como un hombre!-

-¡Soy un niño! –espetó.

-¡Ni siquiera intentes huir cobarde! –amenazó al tomarlo de ambos brazos.

* * *

-Creo que estarán un buen rato así –dijo Ranma al ver de lejos una escena algo "familiar" para él.

-Tienes razón –miró a su esposo -¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar? -sugirió con una sonrisa.

-Creo que paso –respondió fingiendo un temor que ya no existía.

-¿Ya empezamos otra vez? –frunció el entrecejo.

-Akane –levantó ambas manos con inocencia -Sólo era una broma –dijo riendo nerviosamente y ella le dedicó una mirada asesina. Fastidiado gruñó -Ahora ya sabemos el porqué de la sensibilidad de nuestro hijo-

-Mmmm –apretó sus puños molesta.

-Akane –musitó nervioso al ver su molesto semblante –Sabes que estoy jugando –esclareció para convencerla -¿Qué hay de cenar? -preguntó tentativamente.

-Había preparado tu favorito, pero parece que sólo será para mí y tus hijos –mencionó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-No seas tan mala –dijo -Te amo mucho –le imploró haciendo el mismo gesto que su hija había hecho.

-Esto te va costar mucho Saotome –amenazó.

-¿Muchos besitos? –sugirió al abrazarla por la espalda, rodeando con sus brazos en su cintura, pegando su mejilla a la de ella.

-Los besitos que ibas a recibir está pendiendo de un hilo –dijo con serenidad.

-No te pongas así –suplicó. Akane jamás dejaría de ser tan obstinada.

-Tú eres el que provoca que nos llevemos mal –respondió irritada.

-No es cierto –respondió y se puso frente a ella –Además no nos llevamos mal -hizo una pausa al colocar sus manos sobre los hombros de ella -Después de todo tuvimos dos hijos, ¿no? –dijo con tranquilidad y frescura.

-¡Cállate! -respondió escandalizada al escuchar eso -¡Descarado! –gritó colorada y o empujó –Todo lo que haces para molestarme –dijo lastimosamente antes de dar media vuelta y el camino a la casa de forma más rápida.

-¿Molestarte? –preguntó confundido, pero si ni había dicho nada malo y… espera -¡Descarado! –exclamó -¡Ja! –pronunció sarcástico. Esa Akane nunca iba a admitir que le era irresistible, pero él sabía que sí. Sonrió de forma egocéntrica y fue tras de ella para seguir dándole guerra en la casa. Los niños todavía estarían un buen rato "entrenando", tenía suficiente tiempo para sacar esos besitos. Eso sí que se pondría divertido, pensó con satisfacción.

* * *

-Maya –llamó a su hermana la cual otra vez estaba posicionada en su espalda y él otra vez de nuevo en el suelo.

-¿Qué? –dijo no muy entusiasmada.

-Quería decirte que… ah –dudó.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Lamento haber arruinado tu blusa –se disculpó avergonzado -Y también de haberme puesto así… y de ah… de haberte acusado con mamá y papá-

-Está bien –dijo antes de suspirar -No te preocupes, como tú dices fue un accidente –sonrió débil -Además yo no debí haberte dicho eso otro –reflexionó.

-También…-mencionó no muy seguro de hablar -Ah…-

-¿Qué? –dijo casi impaciente.

-Otra cosa que quería decirte es que…-hizo una pausa -Aunque seas mala, fea y más fuerte, bueno…-

-¿Te faltó algo más? –le dijo sarcástica.

-No –respondió simple.

Suavizó su mirada y suspiró -A ver ¿qué quieres decirme?-

-Lo que quería decir es que… aunque seas todas esas cosas y peores todavía-

-Mmmm –gruñó y aplicó un poco más de fuerza.

-Au –se quejó – ¡Aun así te quiero! –dijo apresurado y con un sonrojo. Al escuchar eso una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la niña -Y tú aunque seas lento, débil, crédulo y llorón –dijo con cariño.

-Hmmph-

-Eres mi hermano y también te quiero –dijo sincera sonriéndole por un momento. Y cuando Kotaro creyó que había sido libre esta le impidió que se levantara -Pero –dijo gélida y se le pusieron los pelos de punta a l niño -¡El amor no te va a librar de lo que quiero hacerte ahora! –gritó decidida -Con que fea, ¡Ja! -

-¡AHHHHHHH! –se escuchó en todo el vecindario el grito del niño perteneciente a esa loca casa. Y así concluyó otro "tranquilo" día en las vidas de la familia Saotome.

* * *

Notas: Primer epilogo :) ¿Qué les pareció? ¡Adiós drama! Es tan refrescante regresar a los orígenes. Regresamos a lo de antes, la comedia :)

Ranma y Akane no cambian, ¿verdad? Jajajaja.

Me gustó mucho escribir de la relación de Maya y Kotaro xD Se parecen mucho a sus padres :P Maya es Ranma (bien maldosa jajaja) Akane es Kotaro como lo habrán notado. Aunque como se dieron cuenta son una mezcla de ambos :)

Haré varias referencias respecto a Kotaro, no planeaba crearlo, me parecía suficiente con Maya, pero es algo poco creíble que no tuvieran otro bebé y que Ranma no viviera las experiencias que tiene todo padre en los primeros años de su hijo. Se compensa en cierta forma los momentos que no compartió con Maya. Me gustó crear al niño, respecto a él tal vez se pregunten ¿En qué lapso nació el niño? Bien este epilogo está ubicado ocho años después, en el mes de enero Ranma tiene treinta y tres años y Akane treinta y dos. Nuestra pareja comenzó de cero otra vez y volvieron a casarse en la misma fecha en la contrajeron matrimonio la primera vez, que fue el nueve de diciembre, una semana después de que se comprometieran oficialmente y una semana antes del cumpleaños de Ranma. Al siguiente año en las primeras semanas de enero se enteraron que serían padres otra vez y recibieron a su pequeño en el mes de septiembre.

Respecto al nombre de Kotaro fue una sorpresa, iba a llamarlo Takeshi para que fuera una especie de Ranma Jr. (ya que jamás lo llamaría así), pero estaba indecisa debido a que ese nombre se parece mucho a Takeo. Entonces me puse a investigar otras opciones y Kotaro me gustó y más su significado, el cual es: pequeño y primer hijo varón. Se ajustó perfectamente a la situación, siendo el niño el hermano menor y el primer hijo hombre. Además de uno de mis capítulos favoritos en el anime "La Leyenda del Panda" donde el "yo pasado" de Ranma se llama Kotaro.

Haré otra mención respecto a Ranma como padre. No quería un Ranma torpe, bobo, distraído en su papel de papá y que no supiera que hacer con sus hijos. Tampoco que Maya se pudiera salir con la suya, sólo por ser la hijita de papá. Quise hacer énfasis en que no lo hace tonto, el que sea un padre consentidor, no quiere decir que pase por alto las travesuras y groserías de su hija, en especial si en estas involucra a Akane. Sin embargo jajaja me gusta que no sea serio, como se habrán dado cuenta secretamente se entretiene y se carcajea de las ocurrencias de sus hijos. No se aburre, ténganlo por seguro.

Otro detalle, como lo mencioné Ranma es profesor en la universidad, más bien es su hobbie al igual que el dojo. Creo que es más que claro que abandonó su empleo debido a que le interesa más estar al lado de su familia. Además ya había hecho una cantidad suficiente para inverirla bien en algo, por lo que viven bastante bien. Ahondaré más de esto en el siguiente epilogo. Por si tenían dudas.

También metí la mención de Hapossai y Cologne. La verdad no me parecían relevantes en la historia, pero tampoco podía desaparecerlos. Así que supongamos que Hapossai estuvo una larga temporada fuera y la abuela después de mucho tiempo regresó a vivir a la ciudad con la familia de su nieta.

Gracias a **lonelygirlukyo**, **Miss Starfire**, **Isakura Tendo** y **01Saku10 **por sus reviews.

Todavía queda el otro epilogo, con más personajes y más situaciones. Ojalá les guste :D, dejen reviews respecto a este por favor :)

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	54. Chapter 54

-Ranma, ya despiértate –ordenó una semidormida Akane a su esposo el cual estaba recostado frente a ella en la cama de su habitación.

-Estoy despierto –respondió adormilado, sin abrir los ojos.

-Sí ya lo estás, entonces levántate –dijo la mujer tranquilamente.

-No –contestó negativo y se dio la vuelta al lado opuesto. Ella lo sintió, emitió un suspiro antes de enderezarse, se acercó a él y buscó su rostro.

-Anda –volvió a decirle, dándole pequeños toquecitos en la espalda. Con los años había aprendido que eso era mejor que utilizar otros recursos… bueno al menos todavía no quería recurrir a ellos, le daría oportunidad.

-No –respondió y hundió su rostro en la almohada -No quiero ir a la escuela –musitó contra el cojín y después se cubrió con la sábana.

-¿Cómo no vas a ir si tú eres el maestro? –reprendió molesta, descubriendo su cabeza.

El hombre gruñó y se dio la vuelta para quedar boca arriba -Tienes que recordármelo –pronunció no muy contento, masajeando sus parpados.

-Ranma, ¿dónde quedó el joven que me dijo que sería un gran profesor un día?-hizo alusión a su yo de juventud -¿No lo recuerdas?-

-Ya lo soy –dijo orgulloso –Y por cierto todavía soy joven. Tengo treinta y seis años –aclaró haciendo un gesto engreído. Luego de haber dicho eso emitió una risa llena de satisfacción -Vaya sí que soy joven, tengo dos hijos y mi hija mayor tiene dieciséis. Fui muy listo, ¿verdad? –sonrió petulante.

-Si como no –dijo sin mucho entusiasmo ¿Cómo si intencionalmente hubiera planeado aquello? –Arriba –dijo cuando lo estiraba fuertemente del brazo.

-Akane, déjame –pronunció exhausto, retiró el agarre de su esposa como sin nada y se volvió a acostar de lado -Ni siquiera necesito ese empleo –respondió altanero. Era cierto, tenía suficiente dinero como para vivir una vida sin preocuparse por el mismo.

-Sí, pero si lo dejaras, te sentirías sofocado de sólo atender el dojo –dijo astutamente.

-¿Por qué me conoces todo? –pronunció derrotado al momento voltearse, quedando frente al rostro de ella. Lo que había dicho era muy cierto, el estar encerrado en un solo lugar era algo que lo enfermaba.

-Veinte años no pasan en balde –anunció con una sonrisa triunfante –Anda –volvió a insistirle mientras le acariciaba el pecho. Como quisiera quedarse todo el día acurrucada en su duro y cálido pecho, pero desafortunadamente no podía hacerlo, no podía dejarlo que se quedara en casa.

-Y en veinte años ya deberías saber que cinco minutos más SÍ importan –pronunció molesto, eso claro sin impedir que dejara de efectuar esas caricias.

-Sigues siendo el mismo –dijo cansinamente.

-No te veo quejándote –mencionó con una sonrisa seductora, tomando con delicadeza su rostro. Mala idea Akane, mala idea Akane, pensó él en las caricias que le había hecho.

-Oye –mencionó al ver sus intenciones y abandonó su masaje -Dijiste que querías cinco minutos más de sueño –dijo sintiendo un ligero calor en el rostro, evitando la mirada de su esposo.

-No especifiqué que tipo de cinco minutos –respondió astutamente, enderezándose un poco para alcanzar sus labios. Unos besitos no le harían nada mal para despertar.

-Está bien –se rindió, sonrió y luego cerró los ojos, tal cual bella durmiente esperando el beso de su príncipe azul. Él se acomodó mejor, acercándose un poco más, cerrando él también los suyos y cuando estaba por rozar sus labios sorpresivamente sonó el teléfono, provocando que ambos abrieran los ojos y se miraran algo desorientados para después suspirar cansancio.

-No puede ser–dijo derrotado. Siempre era lo mismo. Eso era algo que no había cambiado en veinte años tampoco. Ella lo empujó ligeramente para levantarse, él le dio espacio, haciéndose a un lado. Akane se dio la vuelta y prendió la lámpara para alcanzar el teléfono que descansaba en su buró –Hola –la escuchó decir cuando se recostaba sobre el colchón, llevándose una mano a su sien mientras se ponía a mirar el techo mientras ella atendía la llamada.

-De acuerdo. Nos vemos más tarde –dijo antes de colgar el teléfono.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tengo que ir al hospital –mencionó cuando se levantaba de la cama.

-Es uno de tus días libres, ¿no pueden dejarte en paz? –dijo hastiado.

-Lo siento –se disculpó -Es mi paciente.

-¿Qué es ahora? ¿Le salieron manchas a un niño y la madre enloqueció? –preguntó con fastidio.

-Ese eres tú si mal no recuerdo –hizo alusión a los incidentes que había tenido con sus hijos cuando eran pequeños debido a cierto fruto rojo y como cada vez que esto ocurría se ponía histérico, sin importar cuantas veces ya le había pasado. Él al haberse acusado sólo gruñó -Tengo que recibir dos bebés –explicó ella refiriéndose a los gemelos de la joven señora Araki, de la cual ella ya le había comentado -Y obviamente no sé cuánto se demorarán –dijo cuando tomaba posición frente al espejo del peinador.

-Sabes que te podría sacar de trabajar –pronunció con despreocupación, poniendo su brazos detrás de así sobre la almohada. Siempre le decía eso y ya sabía su respuesta, pero ¿qué perdía con intentar una vez más?

-En tus sueños–dijo sarcástica cuando se arreglaba ligeramente su despeinado cabello y tomaba una liga para recogerse el mismo.

-Qué terca –pronunció molesto -Supongo que me libraré del desayuno –mencionó con fingido alivio.

-Cállate –dijo con enojo antes de arrojarle su cepillo.

-¡Ouch! –se quejó al verse golpeado en la cabeza. Puso al lado de su buró el objeto y comenzó a sobarse el golpe. Mientras tanto su esposa se había perdido de su vista ya que se había introducido en el amplio armario que ambos compartían.

-Nunca aprenderás a aceptar una broma –dijo al aire, inmediatamente después de decir eso vio como Akane salía de la puerta que conducía a aquel cuarto con ropa y una toalla en mano, con una expresión seria en su rostro, acercándose al filo de la cama.

-Pues al parecer no –respondió mordaz -¡Y ya levántate que ya van a ser las seis! –ordenó molesta y enseguida le arrebató con violencia las sábanas, haciéndolo caer al duro piso –Au –lamentó.

-Hmph –fue lo que escuchó antes de que cerraran la puerta con un sonoro azote sin importarle si despertaba a alguien.

-¡Quien te soporta! –espetó furioso cuando se enderezó. Podrían pasar veinte años y esa mujer jamás cambiaría.

* * *

-Recuerda que tendrás que comprar comida para el almuerzo -explicó a la joven que tenía estaba sentada al lado de ella dentro de ese auto -Lo lamento –se disculpó -No esperaba que me llamaran hoy –mencionó algo avergonzada. No le gustaba fallarle a su familia, pero ocasiones como esta no las podía prevenir -Los bebés estaban programados para la semana entrante –trató de explicar otra vez, pero se vio interrumpida por su hija.

-No te preocupes mamá –dijo con una sonrisa para darle confort -Además, podría hacer algo-

-Tal vez-respondió -Pero llegarás hambrienta.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

-Ya le di las mismas instrucciones a Kotaro…y –pareció recordar algo.

-¿Sí?

-¿Podrías hacerme un favor?-dijo antes de buscar algo en su bolso -¿Le darías este recetario a Takeo?-mencionó dándole el libro a la chica -Es de su mamá. No he tenido oportunidad de entregárselo.

-Claro, no hay problema –respondió, metiendo recetario junto con sus otros libros -Se lo daré al bobo de Takeo.

-Maya –dijo en tono de reprensión.

-¿Qué? –pronunció despreocupada.

-Sé más linda con él. Takeo es un niño tan tierno –dijo con dulzura.

-Eso lo dices porque no estás con él todo el tiempo –se quejó y su madre parecía no agradarle lo que había dicho -En fin tengo que irme. Te veré más tarde –anunció la chica, abrió la puerta y salió del auto.

-Sí -respondió –Oye –detuvo a su hija.

-¿Mmm? –se asomó en la ventana.

-Considera lo que te dije

-Claro –dijo poco entusiasmada.

-Te amo –mencionó con una sonrisa.

-Yo también –correspondió su gesto.

-Adiós –se despidió.

-Adiós. Gracias por traerme –dijo esto último y se despidió con su mano para después encaminarse a la entrada de Furinkan.

* * *

-Perfecto –masculló al recordar la calificación de su examen mientras des aflojaba un poco la corbata que llevaba en su cuello ¡Lo que le faltaba! Este ya era el segundo que reprobaba, ¿Para qué la gente común necesitaba saber este tipo de matemáticas? Con las operaciones básicas eran suficientes para sobrevivir. Sí bien lo sabía él, él atendía a los clientes y hacía los inventarios de los restaurantes sin necesitar de esas estadísticas y no sé qué otras cosas.

-¿Y qué tal? –dijo expectante -¿Soy tan mala maestra? –requirió de forma lastimosa a la chica de ojos verdes. No quería quedar mal. Si hacía algo le gustaba hacerlo bien.

-¡No! –exclamó su compañera Mizuki -Eres la mejor -dijo cálidamente a Maya, que tan amablemente se había ofrecido a ayudarle sin siquiera pedírselo.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó emocionada a la chica de cabello castaño cenizo que estaba a su lado.

-Gracias por ayudarme –retribuyó amable -Pocas personas se ofrecen a ayudar como tú

-No fue nada –respondió avergonzada.

-¿Ya viste el tuyo? –preguntó.

-No, de hecho no –recordó -A ver –tomó la lista –Perfecto –musitó satisfecha al ver su cien limpio, como siempre, claro, pensó con cierta altanería -Oh –musitó cuando vio algo en aquella hoja.

-¿Qué pasa? –interrogó con curiosidad.

-Takeo no le fue nada bien –lamentó observando la calificación.

-¿Takeo? –mencionó del tal forma que parecía que ni siquiera conocía al aludido.

-¿Eh?-articuló sin comprender -Ah, es Hibiki –luego recordó que Takeo no era muy popular -El Ermitaño –miró hacia al joven que se encontraba sentado casi en la esquina.

-Ah el Ermitaño Hibiki –dijo su nombre con una leve sonrisa.

-¡Ese mismo! –mencionó divertida. "El Ermitaño" si supiera que ella misma le había puesto ese apodo.

-Ese chico es muy extraño –comentó.

-Takeo es muy peculiar -mencionó Maya -No aceptará que necesita ayuda-

-Lo obligarán a obtenerla –hizo alusión al departamento de apoyo académico de la escuela -Es mejor que haga algo por las buenas desde ahora para solucionar esta situación porque si no lo hace se meterá en serio en problemas -mencionó observando con atención a lo lejos al siempre retraído muchacho.

Maya se quedó pensativa por todo lo dicho por Misuki. Era cierto que era un muchacho muy extraño. Takeo era un bruto, siempre había sido así desde que tenía memoria. No tenía muchos amigos, si no fuera por ella, no tendría nadie de quien acompañarse en la escuela. Le sorprendía que la suerte de Takeo fuera así. Bueno… Takeo era un chico bien parecido… sólo un poco… no era feo ¡Bien! Era muy lindo. Se parecía mucho a su tío Ryoga, ¡No era que le gustara su tío Ryoga!, pero su tío era un señor atractivo, no era ciega y era natural notar las similitudes que ambos compartían. Takeo no le era indiferente a las chicas de su escuela. Ella misma en muchas ocasiones las había escuchado murmurar acerca de él, aunque no supieran mucho sobre el chico, admitían que era apuesto, sin embargo nunca en la vida se atreverían a acercársele. Era tan extraño, serio y brusco que le tenían poca simpatía y en cierto modo le temían a su gran fuerza y estatura. Si Takeo sólo fuera más abierto con las personas, otro gallo le cantara y no estaría en la situación en la que estaba ahora.

* * *

-Oye –golpeó ligeramente en la cabeza a Takeo, el cual estaba sentado en una de las bancas del patio.

-¡Au! –se quejó y la miró molesto -¿Qué quieres? –demandó.

-Nada –contestó -Sólo vine a decirte que vi tu calificación –mencionó cuando se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Y qué? –preguntó áspero -¿Vienes a burlarte?-

-¿Por qué siempre piensas mal de mí? –dijo ofendida.

-¿Y lo preguntas? –pronunció incrédulo.

-No sé de qué me hablas –pronunció extrañada -Sólo quería decirte que si tú quieres podría ayudarte –ofreció su apoyo.

-¿De verdad? –expresó con esperanza.

-Para eso están los amigos, ¿no? –sonrió de medio lado, recargándose sobre el respaldo de la banca, abriendo su blazer para sacar algo del bolsillo interior del mismo.

-¿Es en serio? –dijo sonriendole, con pocas personas el muchacho hacía ese gesto.

-Sí, después de todo se necesita a alguien inteligente para que a tu cabeza dura le entre algo –expresó mirándose en el espejo de aquel pequeño estuche, verificando que no se hubiera corrido su sombra.

-Hmph –como siempre abriendo la boca.

-No te aflijas aquí estoy –mencionó en un tono demasiado dulce cuando cerraba el estuche y lo guardaba en el interior del blazer escolar azul marino -Tienes suerte de tenerme a tu lado P-Chan –finalizó con una sonrisa infantil tocando ligeramente su hombro.

-¿Sabes una cosa? –llamó su atención, retirando la mano de ella -Prefiero repetir el mismo grado antes de que suceda eso –pronunció hosco antes de ponerse de pie y colgarse su saco en uno de sus hombros.

-Oye no tienes que ser tan grosero –reclamó enojada cuando se levantaba de su asiento y se alisaba la corta falda.

¿Él grosero? Sí ella lo había insultado primero ¡Qué desfachatez!, pensó el joven mientras miraba a la "ofendida" chica. Esta era su oportunidad.

-Adiós –mencionó sereno antes de darse media vuelta.

-¡Hey! –exclamó -¡No me dejes con la palabra en la boca! –dijo casi pataleando.

-Muérdeme –se burló tirando una carcajada observando a la berrinchuda chica por última vez. Ya había perdido el control. En momentos como ese le recordaba que no era tan lista como ella creía, pensaba con satisfacción dejándola atrás.

-¡Tal vez lo haga! –gritó al muchacho.

-¡Yo le digo! –expresó desinteresado sin voltear en ningún momento. Se creía muy listo, pero ella lo era más.

–Esto no acaba aquí –sonrió y un brillo malicioso apareció en sus ojos mientras veía al chico que se perdía de su vista.

* * *

-¿Y mamá? –preguntó a su hermano cuando entraba en la cocina.

-En el hospital –respondió Kotaro.

-¿Esos bebés vienen a pie o qué? –mencionó con fastidio al servirse un vaso de agua. Pobrecita de su mamá todo el día allá. La llamaría de inmediato.

-Papá dice que el barco que viene de Roma se retrasó –dijo sacando una cuchara de uno de los cajones -Como si eso fuera verdad –mencionó indiferente mientras abría la puerta del congelador para sacar un bote de helado.

-Papá... –movió su cabeza con desaprobación, ¿Cómo si alguien se creyera eso? Pensó al tomar un generoso trago de agua.

-Todo mundo sabe que los trae de París un ave -mencionó con inocencia Kotaro al clavar la cuchara en el contenedor del helado.

_Pffffff_ se escuchó después de escupir lo que había bebido.

-¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó al verla. Tenía el rostro y saco empapados.

-Es que –volvió a toser –Es que me atraganté –dijo a su hermano y luego sacó un delicado y blanco pañuelo de su saco -¡No comas directo del ahí!-reprendió ¡Asqueroso! -le insultó. Ya no podría comer nada de ese helado ¡Qué niño!

-Así come un hombre -mencionó orgulloso antes de meter la cuchara otra vez.

-¿Y papá? –preguntó limpiándose con propiedad su boca y cuello. Lo bueno es que había sido sólo agua.

-Acaba de ordenar la cena para que la lleven al hospital con mamá -

-¿Por qué no va él personalmente? –mencionó con extrañeza. Cuando casos como el de hoy sucedían su papá se encargaba de llevarle lo que ella pudiese necesitar para hacer un poco menos tediosa la espera. Sí que era un buen marido, pensaba para sí la mayor de los Saotome.

-No sé... –contestó aprensivo, dejando de comer -Le ocurre algo-

-¿Por qué dices eso? –preguntó interés.

-Es que –suspiró -Desde que llegué se le ha pasado colgando y descolgando el teléfono –explicó a su hermana -Seguro que tiene que ver con que no quiera ir-

-¿No le preguntaste nada sobre ello? –preguntó con cansancio ¿Ahora por qué bobería estaban enojados? -¿No te dijo algo? -interrogó.

-Sus palabras exactas fueron –rememoró -Metete en tus asuntos _niño_ –imitó el tono de ¿qué te importa? de su padre.

-Iré a verlo –mencionó afligida. Pobrecito, seguramente la estaba pasando mal. Guardó pañuelo en su bolsillo y no notó que algo había salido de este.

-Oye se te cayó tu –sólo dijo eso ya que la chica había salido de la cocina –Olvídalo –dijo levantando el objeto –Saotome, A. Voluntaria del departamento de tutoría académica de la escuela Furinkan –leyó el gafete.

* * *

-Sala 1 –le indicó el encargado de la biblioteca cuando le entregaba el reporte donde venía descrita su situación académica.

-Gracias –mencionó cortamente. Tomó dirección hacia el pasillo que lo conducía a las salas de estudio. Localizó la que le correspondía, la abrió y cuando lo hizo encontró a alguien que definitivamente no quería ver.

-Hola P-Chan –saludó hipócritamente con su mano Maya Saotome.

-Por favor no -lamentó al ver a la muchacha -Esto una pesadilla –dijo con molestia a la "la tormenta" ¡Sí la tormenta! ¡Qué lluvia ni que ocho cuartos!

-¿Pesadilla?-dijo asombrada -Me halagas –pronunció complacida –Toma asiento P-Chan -

-…-

-No te enojes soy tu única posibilidad de aprobar, mi bambú -reprendió con dulzura.

-No soy tu bambú -respondió hosco. Bambú. Ese apodo lo sacaba de quicio. Más que el de P-Chan.

-Anda -señaló el asiento -Así me gusta –mencionó cuando el chico se sentó a su lado -Papel por favor –estiró su mano y el joven le entregó el documento.

-Déjame ver –leyó el contenido de lo que tenían que repasar -De acuerdo –mencionó y al chico no le quedó más remedio que abrir su cuaderno para que ella pudiera ayudarle, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?, lamentaba el muchacho, ¿Por qué esa niña era así de malvada?

-Bien lo primero que haremos es… -comenzó a explicar ella el procedimiento. Podía hacerlo. Podía tolerarla, se decía internamente Takeo. Pudo haber salido de ahí inmediatamente o reclamarle y decirle unas cuantas cosas, pero si lo hacía sabía que ella insistiría de todos modos, valiéndose de cualquier medio para seguir torturándolo, tal como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Lo más inteligente era dejarla hacer esto, luego lo dejaría en paz. Mientras, ella hablaba y explicaba la fórmula él observaba como que no queriendo a la muchacha. Lo primero que miró fueron sus ojos. Uno de sus rasgos distintivos eran sus ojos. Sus lindos ojos azules. Eran tan brillantes, reflejaban una seguridad, decisión, viveza y alegría, pensaba embobado. Continuó observándola, ahora su cabello, tenía una hermosa y larga cabellera negra. Siempre la adornaba con esa cosa, la cual no recordaba su nombre, que se ponía en el cabello ¿Cómo se le podía ver tan bien ese accesorio que se veía tan ridículo en otras chicas? De verdad tenía estilo ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan odiosa? Ese rostro de ángel no tenía nada que ver como realmente era. Arrogante, altanera, horrible, vanidosa, presumida, boca floja, mala, se decía para sí mismo cuando procedía a hacer más o menos lo que ella ejecutaba. Mientras ella seguía explicando ajena a todos esos pensamientos y a la mirada de él. Siguió examinando cada gesto. En especial el que había hecho ahora. Había sonreído. A partir que cada paso le salía bien esbozaba una sonrisa. Su sonrisa. Tan brillante era su sonrisa que parecía iluminaría toda una galaxia. De verdad era dulce y linda cuando se lo proponía, aunque desafortunadamente luego regresaba a su estado natural.

-¡Takeo así no! –reprendió escandalizada la chica mirando los garabatos y el desorden con el que estaba escribiendo ¡Qué horrible! ¿Quién le había enseñado que esa era la forma correcta para hacer los cálculos? ¿Cómo podía llevar las cuentas de los restaurantes?

-¿Por qué? -interrogó frunciendo enseguida el ceño -Sí fue lo que me dijiste-

-Dame acá eso –expresó molesta, quitándole el cuaderno -No entiendo cuál es la gran dificultad –tomó el pequeño bolso que estaba adornado con algunas piedrecitas brillantes y sacaba ese fino borrador de pluma ¡Vaya! Ni para estudiar perdía el glamour, pensaba el muchacho -Es estadística descriptiva –mencionó cerrando el cierre de la bolsita -No tiene gran ciencia. Creo que tu problema es que no te concentras –acusó.

-Sí lo hago –contestó reacio.

-Si como no –dijo incrédula, borrando los jeroglíficos de su amigo y mientras lo hacía emitió una risita.

-¿De qué te ríes? –preguntó con curiosidad.

-Nada –respondió sonriendo levemente –Es que, sólo estaba pensando-hizo una pausa antes de emitir otra risita -Ryoga Hibiki es a la geografía como Takeo Hibiki es a las matemáticas –finalizó divertida y luego escuchó un gruñido -Ay qué sensibilidad –mencionó al ver el molesto semblante del joven -Júntate con mi hermano –comentó por lo bajo.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? –preguntó de una vez por todas con seriedad.

-¿Que no es obvio? –pronunció sarcástica -Soy tu maestra-

-Tú no eres maestra –contrarió.

-Pues tal vez no lo era oficialmente –le recordó las veces que ayudaba a sus compañeros -Pero ahora decidí integrarme a los voluntarios-

-¿Por qué?-interrogó frunciendo el ceño.

-Porque sí –respondió

-Dime la verdadera razón –demandó.

-Para ayudar –contestó cortamente.

-No es cierto –dijo con seriedad -Si algo sé de ti, es que no eres mentirosa. Dímelo -requirió sin dejar su seriedad.

-¡De acuerdo! –espetó sin importarle si venían a callarla -Estoy aquí porque casi dijiste que yo sería la última persona sobre la Tierra de la cual aceptarías ayuda para estudiar -pronunció con enojo.

-Y tú como siempre tenías que probar lo contrario, ¿verdad? Sin importar que te dije que no -sentenció.

-Bueno…-

-Me largo -anunció, poniendose de pie y abandonando la sala de estudio.

-¡Espera! -exclamó y salió de ahí para alcanzarlo. Una vez que estuvo afuera no había rastro de él, se asomó por la ventana del tercer piso y vio como el chico ya estaba encaminandose para salir de la escuela.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Notas: Otra actualización más :) Sé que había dicho que esta capitulo sería el definitivo pero yo creo que me iré despacio con unos cuantos más para que no se haga tan larga la lectura. Gracias por sus reviews pasados a **Isakura Tendo**, **lonelygirlukyo**, **Akane Tsukino de Kou** e **ilakane**.

El tiempo en que nos ubicamos en este capítulo son tres años después del pasado epilogo. Maya y Takeo tienen dieciseis años y llevan una relación algo peculiar, creo que lo notaron. Tengo que mencionar que aunque tienen similitudes con Ranma y Akane, no lo son. Me gustaría escuchar que piensan de ellos :)

Además de Maya y Takeo salió Kotaro, sé que prometí más personajes pero ellos saldrán en los capítulos siguientes.

Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo cap. Dejen sus opiniones por favor, el escucharlos me hacen saber si les gusta :)

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	55. Chapter 55

-¡Espera! -exclamó y salió de ahí para alcanzarlo. Una vez que estuvo afuera no había rastro de él, se asomó por la ventana del tercer piso y vio como el chico ya estaba encaminándose para salir de la escuela -Todo lo que hago por ti –musitó para sí con molestia y saltó por la ventana. Una vez en el suelo se acomodó la falda. Lo bueno es que siempre usaba shorts debajo. Miró a los alrededores, al parecer no había nadie fuera, todos estaban en sus ocupaciones.

-¡Takeo! –gritó y el muchacho detuvo su caminata y la muchacha corrió hacia él.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó quedo sin darse la vuelta.

-Perdóname –lo abrazó por la espalda.

-…-

-¿Por favor? –suplicó y Takeo se conmovió por ello. Como siempre.

-¿Quién te entiende? –cedió un poco.

-Sólo tú, ¿no?-soltó una risita -Mi bambú –dijo cariñosamente.

-Tu papá, ¿no es el único que te entiende? –preguntó al darse media vuelta, deshaciendo el abrazo. Miró hacia ambos lados, no había nadie. Suspiró con alivio.

-Mi papá siempre ha estado muy ocupado contentando a mi mamá –mencionó con cierto humor.

-Si como no –todo mundo sabía que ese hombre era muy apegado a su "princesita".

-Bueno, también pasa tiempo conmigo –reconoció -Pero es diferente –hizo una pausa -Es diferente estar contigo –dijo con emotividad -Nunca estás de acuerdo con lo que digo –mencionó emitiendo una risita -Mi papá y yo a veces somos demasiado iguales-

-¿A veces? –dijo asombrado. Esos dos eran idénticos, no sólo físicamente, y por desgracia también en la forma de ser. Ese hombre la había cambiado tanto. Maya no era así cuando eran niños. Antes de que llegara él.

-Mi papá es el mejor hombre del mundo –mencionó con orgullo -¿Sabes? En el fondo te aprecia-

-Muuuuy en el fondo será –dijo sarcástico -De todos modos él y yo nunca nos hemos caído bien-

-Bueno, es que papá se pone algo celoso –esclareció divertida.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó.

-N- -No lo sé –tartamudeó, sonrojándose un poco –Ah –articuló indecisa y sin decir más se echó a correr lejos.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó a la chica y esta se detuvo –Maya –la llamó y esta se dio la vuelta para ver al muchacho.

–Necesito –musitó aun algo aturdida –Bueno-

-¿Qué pasa? –dijo al verla tan indecisa.

La chica finalmente pudo serenarse -¿Puedes acompañarme a un lugar? –sonrió.

-¿Dónde? –preguntó Takeo.

* * *

-Hola mamá –saludó Maya al entrar a la sala donde estaba su madre.

-Hija, ¿Qué haces aquí? –interrogó a la chica al verla.

-Sólo vine a traerte el almuerzo –sonrió y alzó la cesta donde estaba contenida la comida.

-Eres tan dulce –dijo con ternura -Espera un momento –miró su reloj -¿No deberías estar en la escuela?-preguntó al ver la hora.

-Yo…

-Maya

-Es que quería hacer esto por ti –aclaró -Lo lamento –se disculpó -No lo vuelvo a hacer –dijo infantilmente.

-Eso dijiste la última vez –rememoró otras ocasiones en las cuales ella y su mejor amigo se escapaban de la escuela.

-Mamá no te enfades –suplicó. Siempre cuando llegaba a oídos de su mamá las noticias terminaba castigándola por ello.

La mujer suspiró y recordó todas las veces que se había ausentado de Furinkan. Esto no era nada. Bueno, sólo por esta vez lo pasaría por alto. Además había sido tan linda al preocuparse por ella.

-Está bien, pero esta es la última -advirtió -¿Prometido?-

-Prometido –contestó.

-¿Y esto? –interrogó al ver un ramillete de flores en la canasta.

-Lo puso disimuladamente papá ahí –contestó al poner la cesta sobre la mesa.

-¿Sí? –dijo con una media sonrisa. Esta era una de esas veces en las que agradecía que conspiraran sin que ella lo supiera. Además él había sido tan lindo que no se hubiese olvidado ayer de ella cuando sin esperarlo recibió la cena entre otras cosas que había mandado. Tal vez le contestaría el teléfono.

-Aja -respondió -¿Y los bebés? –preguntó sirviendo la comida para su mamá.

-Los bebés están muy bien –contestó animada –A pesar que la pequeña Sakura peso un poco menos que el pequeño Kaito, los gemelos se encuentran en buen estado de salud. Son unos niños sanos –sonrió.

-Que gusto escuchar eso. Ojalá pueda conocerlos –pronunció enternecida.

-Seguro. Estarán otro día completo- -Saldrán el miércoles a medio día.

-¿Entonces estás libre ya? –interrogó cuando abría el termo donde estaba contenido el té.

-No -lamentó -Hace unas horas atendí un caso de apendicitis –hizo una pausa -Por lo tanto tengo que estar aquí para monitorear al niño –Gracias –pronunció al recibir la comida que le había dado su pequeña y tomaba asiento en la mesa.

-Qué mal –dijo lastimosamente -Estás exhausta-

-Estoy bien –contestó -Oye, ¿entregaste el libro que te di ayer? –dijo antes de tomar un bocado.

-¡Lo olvidé! –exclamó -Sabes que nunca olvido nada. No sé por qué me pasó esto-

-Está bien, pero entrégalo hoy –recordó y prosiguió a comer de nuevo.

-Lo haré –afirmó mientras servía el último chorro de líquido que había en el termo y bebía del mismo. Si quería comer a gusto, tendría que hacer más -Aunque te digo algo mamá –llamó su atención -Creo que el que el que hayas pedido ese recetario fue una pérdida de tiempo –-mencionó mientras sacaba un sobre de té de la cesta -De todos modos los panes que hagas no tendrán la misma sazón que el original –dijo sin pensar en lo que había dicho.

-Ah –articuló Akane.

-¡Mamá! –se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho -Perdón no quise –dijo al ver la cara de decepción de su mamá -Yo…-

-Sí –respondió -Creo que tienes razón –sonrió.

-¡No! Lo que quiero decir es como dice el dicho: Zapatero a tus zapatos –trató de componer -Tú sabes hacer muchas otras cosas que me gustan y que son mis favoritas –explicó y Akane sólo se le quedó mirando -Tía Ukyo a lo suyo y tú a lo tuyo –dijo entusiasta.

-Ya entendí –emitió una pequeña risa. Idéntica al padre, pensó para sí.

-Ay…-se llevó una mano al cuello, ¿Qué más podía decirle?

-No pasa nada –le aseguró.

-Creo que mejor me ocuparé de hacer más té –dijo resignada. Lo mejor sería no abrir la boca en un rato -Espera aquí –mencionó llevándose el termo y el sobre de té.

-De acuerdo –sonrió cuando su hija se dirigió al otro extremo para preparar la bebida.

-¿Doctora? –se asomó por la puerta la asistente de dirección Nanami.

-¿Sí? –dijo Akane.

-¿Podría venir a su oficina? –sugirió -Necesito que firme algunas cosas-

-Claro –mencionó y tomó el último bocado de su plato. Después tomó el último sorbo que le quedaba en su vaso, agarró su ramo de flores y luego salió de la habitación. Seguido de ella entraron dos jóvenes con bata blanca.

-Muero de hambre –mencionó un joven doctor que entraba al lugar.

-Yo también –se quejó su compañero.

-¿Y esto? –preguntó al ver una generosa cantidad de comida que estaba en esa mesa.

-Seguramente es la comida que Uchida nos dijo que ordenaría –dedujo.

-Qué delicia –expresó contento -Parece comida hecha en casa –mencionó complacido al olfatear el plato -Vamos afuera, ya me cansé de estar aquí tantas horas –tomó los recipientes.

-Tienes razón –dijo el otro tomando el resto. Luego ambos salieron de ahí.

-¡Listo! –anunció sonriente la joven sosteniendo la jarra del té -¿Mamá? –dijo extrañada al no ver a su madre -¿Ma? –buscó a su alrededor, pero al parecer no había nadie en la sala -¿Y mi…-articuló al no ver nada sobre la mesa -¿Dónde? –buscó sin ningún éxito -¡Dónde está mi comida! –dijo con casi lágrimas en los ojos.

* * *

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Takeo al ver el semblante de la chica -¿Por qué traes esa cara?-

-No pude comer nada –respondió desanimada -Y en consecuencia no hay nada para ti tampoco-

-Oh qué mal –dijo empático –Bueno, no te preocupes sabes que mamá siempre estará dispuesta a alimentarte-

-Eso es cierto –respondió cortamente -Pero si nos ve, te meterás en problemas –recordó que todavía era algo temprano -No quiero eso-

-De todos modos me iba a escapar –respondió con una media sonrisa.

-Pero si puedes evitarlo mejor. Al menos hasta que la escuela llame –suspiró -Apenas y salí bien librada de mi mamá-

-Creo que tienes algo razón –reconoció su punto y se pusieron a caminar.

-Gracias –dijo la chica.

-¿Mmmm?-

-Ya sabes por…-mencionó -Siempre decir que sí cuando te necesito –pronunció cálida.

-No puedo decir que no o ¿sí? –sonrió levemente.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a estudiar? -sugirió -Te prometo que esta vez seré buena –mencionó arrepentida -Lo siento de nuevo –volvió a disculparse.

-Tú sólo querías ayudarme –dijo sabiendo el trasfondo de todo.

-Existen otros modos de ofrecer ayuda –replicó avergonzada -Fui mala contigo… no sé…- -Creo –sólo dijo eso.

-¿Qué? –preguntó con curiosidad mirando a la muchacha directo a los ojos.

-Creo…-articuló sin aliento debido a la mirada del muchacho -Creo que el cerebro se me vacía cuando…-

-¿Cuándo qué? –volvió a requerir.

-Cuando –dijo -Cuando no como –pronunció y río sin ganas. Sonrió de forma nerviosa

-Si ese es el problema –dijo con alegría buscando algo en su maletín.

-¿Eh? –articuló al no comprender – ¡Oh! –expresó cuando vio que el joven sacaba empaque. Era un emparedado. El que más le gustaba –Lo compré para compensarte el del otro día –mencionó -Pero con tanta cosa que hiciste ayer no te lo pude dar –dijo disgustado.

-Ah –rememoró cierto evento de la semana pasada.

_¡Qué horrible examen! Ya era muy tarde, había tardado demasiado en contestar y además no le iría nada bien. Eso era seguro. Y además moría de hambre. _

_-Cerrado –leyó en la cafetería. Fantástico. _

_-¡Takeo! –escuchó que lo llamaban. _

_-Maya, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-preguntó al ver a la chica -Fuiste la primera en irte-recordó -Supuse que ya estabas en tu casa-_

_-¿Cómo iba a dejarte solo? –explicó -Parecía que estabas sufriendo-_

_-Ya sabes que no se me dan mucho todas esas tonterías de las estadísticas –esclareció -Vámonos de una vez –sugirió mirando la puesta de sol. _

_-¿No piensas comer algo?-preguntó la chica-Te ves mal –dijo con preocupación. _

_-¿Qué puedo comer aquí? –hizo referencia a la deshabitada cafetería. _

_-Yo no dije que comerías algo de aquí –dijo con astucia al buscar algo en su bolso. _

_-¿Eh?-musitó sin comprender._

_-Ten –le entregó un emparedado -Te vi que no comiste nada en el almuerzo –agregó -Además sabía que te demorarías mucho –dijo divertida. _

_-Gracias –dijo algo cohibido. _

_-Por nada –sonrió dulce, caminando muy cerca de él en el desolado pasillo. _

_-Creo que las tormentas si son útiles después de todo –bromeó tomándola ligeramente del brazo. -Lluvia –le dio un codazo y se recargó sobre la extremidad del chico. _

_-Sí, sí, lluvia –abrió con sus filosos dientes el empaque. _

_-Mi bambú necesita de su lluvia para poder crecer, ¿no? –pronunció con diversión, _

_-Creo que sí –mencionó con cálidez. _

-Espero que todavía esté en buen estado –mencionó con cierta vergüenza, llevándose una mano a la cabeza mientras veía el aplastado emparedado.

-Al parecer sí lo está –dijo la chica -Pero tú no has comido nada tampoco –le recordó al chico.

-No importa –restó importancia -Puedo esperar-

-Sí importa –contrarió.

-Pero tú tienes más hambre que yo –insistió.

-No –dijo negativa. Abrió el empaque y partió un pedazo para él y luego otro para ella. Lo ingirieron sintiéndose algo nerviosos, riendo de vez en vez.

-Toma –le ofreció otro trozo la chica. Cuando el chico estaba por tomarlo, rozó ligeramente sus dedos con los suyos. Apenas, un roce, el cual dejo el olvidado el trozo de pan ya que este se cayó al suelo. Poco les importo, ya que estaban muy concentrados en enlazar sus dedos, convirtiéndose ese gesto en un delicado apretón que hizo que ambos se sonrojaran y rieran nerviosamente por sólo unos segundos ya que…

-¡Hola!-

-¡Ahhh! –expresaron los dos asustados. Luego miraron hacia enfrente observando al causante del susto.

-¿Qué haces aquí Kotaro? –demandó con molestia la chica.

-Estoy en mi escuela –mencionó el niño, poniendo sus manos sobre la valla que protegía el lugar.

-¡Ah! –sonrió bobamente -Es cierto –dijo riendo con nervios al ver el lugar donde se encontraban.

-¿No se supone que deberían estar en la suya también? –preguntó entrecerrando los ojos –Oigan, ¿Por qué están así? –mencionó mirando como la mano de Maya estaba unida a la de Takeo. Enseguida ella la retiró violentamente –Es que -vaciló por un momento pero luego adoptó una pose disimulada –Es que Takeo sólo me estaba enseñando como había hidratado sus cutículas- -Oye, ¿no crees que eso sólo deben hacerlo las mujeres?-

Kotaro sólo cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano a lo mismo para cubrirlos con pena. Esa torpe.

-Tal vez tienes razón –respondió -Cuando vea a una mujer y no a una mocosa le pediré su opinión-dijo mirando con dureza a Maya -Por favor, ¿podrías decirle a Kenji que más vale que llegue temprano a casa? –requirió al niño y este asintió –Gracias. Adiós Kotaro –se despidió y luego se marchó de ahí.

-Adiós-

-…-

-Bien jugado, tonta –mencionó haciendo un gesto de desaprobación –Te veo más tarde –se despidió de su hermana, dejándola sola.

-¡Ratas! –gritó desesperada ¡Otra vez! -¡Qué! –espetó a los niños que la miraban entretenidos a través de aquella barda.

* * *

-¿Son ellos? –escuchó la voz de su esposo. No lo había visto, ni había hablado con él desde ayer por la mañana… bueno ella no había querido contestar ninguna de sus llamadas. Se puso a un lado de ella, observando por el vitral de los cuneros.

-Sí –respondió -Él es el niño –señaló al durmiente bebé que estaba en el lado derecho -Y ella es la niña –mencionó a la criatura que estaba en el lado opuesto.

-Son lindos -mencionó mirando a los niños -No más que mis hijos -esclareció petulante -Pero no dejan de ser lindos-

-Ranma –dijo en reprensión.

-¿Qué? Es la verdad -respondió -Además claro, con este padre -se señaló a sí mismo con arrogancia - ¿Cómo no lo serían? Todo el encanto que tienen Maya y Kotaro es por mí -mencionó altanero.

-Qué engreído eres –dijo haciendo un gesto de desaprobación.

-¡Bueno! Tú también ayudaste –recalcó -Nos salieron muy bien, ¿no?-dijo sonriente.

-No cambias –pronunció cansinamente y se dedicó a observar a los bebés una vez más. Sonrió de nuevo al ver los niños.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó al ver su expresión - ¿Quieres uno? –interrogó -Podemos tener otro. Eso no es problema –pronunció cautivador.

-Sí, claro –dijo sarcástica -Como si eso fuera a pasar-

-¿Por qué no? –requirió enarcando una ceja algo ofendido.

-Ya casi puedes ser abuelo y ¿quieres otro hijo? –dijo muy segura, mientras que en su interior estaba riendo. No era en serio, pero sólo lo decía para ver su reacción.

-¿Yo? ¿Abuelo? –pronunció ofendido -Claro que no.

-Maya casi tiene la misma edad con la que me casé.

-Eso no significa nada.

-¿No?-preguntó -¿Quién quita que un hombre maduro le proponga matrimonio? –dijo juguetonamente.

-¡Eso jamás! –exclamó con enojo.

-Baja la voz –reprendió.

-Nunca lo permitiré –dijo moderando el tono -Como si fuera a dejar que eso pasara –pronunció muy seguro.

-No veo de que te espantas –mencionó regresando su vista a los niños -Si tú fuiste el chico que me pidió que me casara con él-

-Eso era diferente –contrarió.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó con interés.

-Pues –intentó decir -¡Simplemente lo es! –respondió con enojo-

-Mira las ventajas, serás un abuelito muy joven –rememoró haciendo referencia a lo que le había dicho ayer -Abuelito Ranma –mencionó en un tono burlón.

-Ya basta Akane –dijo entre dientes.

-Estoy jugando bobo –río.

-Graciosa -dijo en un tono no muy amable.

-Celoso –mencionó antes de mostrarle su lengua.

-Akane –llamó su atención.

-¿Mmm?-

-Lo siento –se disculpó su esposo.

-¿Qué? -dijo sin comprender.

-Lamento lo que hice ayer –mencionó avergonzado llevándose una mano al cuello -No debí hablarte así-

-Yo no debí tirarte al suelo –dijo al retirarse del vitral y de empezar a caminar hacia su consultorio.

-Soy resistente –dijo con una sonrisa y la acompañó en su recorrido -Me lo merecía-reconoció -Siento haber restado importancia a tu trabajo –recordó lo dicho acerca de que renunciara a su empleo -Tanto el que haces aquí, como el que haces en casa –rememoró también que si ella le insistía tanto para ir al trabajo era para su propio bien. Sin importar que no necesitara tal ocupación.

-No importa –dijo tranquila cuando metía la llave para abrir la puerta de la oficina y se introducía en ella.

-Sí importa –respondió al meterse en el cuarto y lo cerraba -Haces tantas cosas –la acercó a su pecho quedando él recargado sobre la puerta -De verdad no sé cómo las haces –dijo asombrado.

-Ese es mi trabajo –pronunció segura -Cuidarlos-mencionó -Cuidarte a ti –le dijo con calidez.

-Sí –mencionó, tomándola del rostro.

-Yo…-la silenció con un dulce beso.

-¿Estamos bien? –susurró, algo colorado de las mejillas.

-Más que bien –respondió con voz poco audible, con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro.

El hombre buscó otra vez un beso, pero ella fue más rápida para mover la manija de la puerta y dejarlo afuera.

-¡Oye! –exclamó.

-Te dije que tenías que bajar la voz –le reprendió algo molesta.

-Me engañaste –mencionó algo enojado.

-Te veré en casa –dijo despreocupada.

-Eso si algún día vuelves, claro –se quejó.

-¿Me extrañas?-

-…-

-Tomaré eso como un sí –pronunció con satisfacción -No sufras, esta noche sí regreso-

-¿Quién te dijo que sufría?-dijo orgulloso -Puedo dormir a mis anchas-

-Si como no.

-Está bien -aceptó -Sí te extraño, pero tienes que regresar hoy-

-Bobo –río.

-Fea –le insultó -Te veo en casa ¿Sabes?, Por haberme sacado así, tendrás mucho que compensar –advirtió.

-¿Por qué crees que te saque? –dijo al abrir un poco la puerta, asomándose por la rendija – ¿Te veo más tarde, entonces? -le sonrió de forma coqueta y él le devolvió el gesto, sonriendo satisfecho.

* * *

-Qué hambre tengo –se quejó haciendo una mueca de dolor la chica de los ojos azules. La mitad de ese emparedado no había ayudado nada para aplacar su hambre. Siguió caminando -No creo aguantar a llegar a casa y definitivamente no tendré ánimo de coci –

_SPLASH_

De un momento su rostro y cabello estaban empapados.

-Este día no puede empeorar más –musitó de forma lastimosa limpiándose la cara mientras miraba a la vieja que siempre se le ocurría tirar agua cuando ella pasaba por ahí.

* * *

¡Qué día! En primera la jornada en la escuela había sido horrible. En segunda su estómago estaba vacío. En tercera eso provocaba que se incrementara su mal humor. No se detuvo en ningún lado para comer ya que odiaba la comida rápida de los restaurantes de por ahí. Prefería sacrificar un poco más su estómago antes de torturarlo más con esa comida. Había tomado la ruta para frecuentar su establecimiento favorito. Hibiki's. Aunque fuera una mala idea sus pies la habían llevado hacia allá… Estaba por decidirse a entrar, pero si lo hacía seguramente iba a encontrarse con Takeo y eso era algo que era mejor evitar a toda costa. Al menos hoy. Se le ocurrió dar media vuelta y mirar el establecimiento de la acera de enfrente. Tal vez esto era una terrible idea, pero su estómago no podía resistir más.

* * *

-¡Maya Saotome! –exclamó efusivamente la bella amazona al abrazarla -¡Qué alegría verte! –mencionó con dulzura.

-Hola señora Shampoo –saludó algo incomoda debido a la sorpresiva invasión de espacio personal.

-¿Señora? –dijo enarcando una ceja -Ya te he dicho que soy tu tía Shampoo -reiteró -Y cuando te cases con Xiao ya sabes que me llamarás mamá –dijo con dulzura -Ella es mi futura nuera–mencionó con orgullo a sus clientes cuando otra vez la abrazó por sorpresa -¿No es hermosa? ¡Qué ojos! ¡Qué rostro tan perfecto! ¿No creen? –dijo tomándola con poca delicadeza del rostro mientras la presentaba a algunos de los clientes que se encontraban comiendo en su restaurante.

Una vez que pudo apartarse de ella no le quedó más que hacerse la desentendida, no ganaría contrariándola. Sí bien sabía cómo se hacía la loca cuando le replicaba algo. Se sobó la mejilla. No tenía que ser tan brusca ¡Qué vergüenza con esas personas! Pero, ¿ya qué? Si quería llenar su estómago tenía que soportarla -¿Tienes hambre? –preguntó la mujer una vez que la soltó -¿O no puedes quedarte debido a que tu mamá todavía le molesta que vengas? –interrogó divertida. Esa mujer ni con su propia hija dejaba de ser celosa.

-A mamá le molesta que haga muchas cosas –aclaró sonriendo levemente -Sí, muero de hambre-

-¡Yo invito! –dijo animada –Ven – la condujo para que se sentara en una mesa -¡Xiao! –llamó a su hijo -¡Tu novia está aquí!-

-Fantástico –dijo entre dientes. Ya sabía que al venir inevitablemente Xiao se la pasaría atosigándola.

-Enseguida sale tu comida -le anunció y entró a la cocina -¡A un lado que esta vez cocino yo! –gritó a sus empleadas. ¡Qué mujer tan extraña! Pensaba para sí la chica cuando sacaba la silla para sentarse, pero detuvo sus intenciones ya que sintió algo muy extraño. No sabía por qué pero tenía la sensación de que el peligro la estaba acechando ahora.

-¡Maya mi amor! –escuchó que la llamaban con alegría. Volteó y vio que un muchacho alto de cabello negro tenía la intención de abrazarla.

-¡Oye no me manosees! –exclamó molesta al golpearlo con una patada que lo mandó al suelo y lo dejo casi inconsciente.

-¡Ou! –se quejó.

-¡Xiao! –llamó a su dolorido hijo cuando se asomaba por la puerta de la cocina -Ya sabes que no debes agobiarla –sentenció. Sí bien lo sabía ella. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que después la niña fuera sola hacia su hijo, estaba completamente segura o eso creía ella. Sin embargo el que guardara distancia eso no significaba que debía dejarla sola o algo por el estilo, ¿Quién sabe en qué manos de cierto hijo de ciertas personas desagradables podría caer la hermosa y fuerte hija de los Saotome? Eso no lo podía permitir.

-¿Por qué no te sientas al lado de Maya y hablan un rato? –le ordenó en un tono tan dulce que de verdad daba miedo.

-_¡Noooooooo! _–gritó en su interior la chica de los ojos azules, con una expresión aterrada en su rostro. A veces podía apostar que el tiempo se detenía cuando estaba al lado de Xiao. Y así era…

-¿Qué te pones en el cabello? –preguntó con curiosidad el chico de cabellos negros a la hermosa muchacha que estaba sentada a su lado.

-Agua y acondicionador –respondió cortante y después prosiguió a comer del tazón.

-Hueles a cerezas –pronunció con satisfacción.

-Porque es acondicionador de cerezas –contestó sarcástica.

-Qué interesante –volvió a acercarse para seguir olfateando el cabello de la chica.

_-¿Interesante?_ –pensó. Si algo eran las conversaciones que tenía con Xiao eran todo, pero menos interesantes. Pobre, si no la sacara tanto de quicio. El muchacho no era feo, sus padres no eran nada horribles, al menos físicamente. Se parecía a su papá en el rostro y en el tono del cabello. Y tenía los ojos de su madre. No era espantoso, sin embargo eso era lo de menos ya que no había ninguna chispa entre ellos, ni como amigos. Cero química. Tendría que soportar esto un rato más. Eso se sacaba por venir a este lugar de locos, y hablando de locos la abuela estaba merodeando por ahí.

-Hazte a un lado, ¿quieres? –amenazó Maya, alejando su silla del muchacho.

-No –respondió contento y se pegó todavía más a la chica. Sin embargo no contó que esta misma le soltó un certero golpe en la cara.

-Au-

-Aquí está la novia –saludó la vieja con alegría cuando se puso frente a la hija del que no pudo ser su yerno.

-¿Alguien se va a casar? –dijo con indiferencia a la abuela.

-Abuela, ¿por qué estás tan feliz? –preguntó el chico tocándose el moretón de su ojo.

-Por nada pequeño –respondió -Sólo acabo de obtener una gratificación que me llega de vez en cuando –comentó antes de reír estruendosamente –¡Ay Niño!, ¿cuándo vas a aprender que no es no?-hizo referencia al golpe que inmediatamente se había hecho presente en su rostro -De tal padre, tal hijo –suspiró -Te traeré algo de medicina –dijo la vieja antes de desaparecer por un pasillo. Seguido que la anciana se fue, la puerta del restaurante se abrió.

-¿Takeo? –mencionó Maya al ver al chico en el lugar con una entrega en sus manos.

-¿Qué haces aquí Ermitaño? –preguntó despectivamente al muchacho de cabello castaño -¿No deberías estar en tu madriguera? –mencionó con desdén Xiao.

-¿Madriguera? –pronunció la chica antes de echarse a reír, luego el muchacho de origen chino la acompañó en su diversión, burlándose en la cara del otro chico. Tal vez Xiao no era tan bobo después de todo.

-Sí, claro ermitaño –dijo sarcástico -Al menos puedo entretener a la chica que casi siempre se duerme a tu lado –hizo referencia a la casi inexistente amistad que había entre ellos.

-Fíjate que no –mencionó el chico -Estábamos teniendo una conversación muy entretenida de acondicionadores –pronunció orgulloso.

-Y el que me hidrate las cutículas es algo poco masculino –le dijo irónico a ella, recordando el incidente de un rato atrás.

-¿Te hidratas las cutículas? –dijo extrañado Xiao -Qué chico tan extraño eres –mencionó antes de hacer una mueca de desaprobación.

–Espero que se sigan divirtiendo –dijo con burla el chico Hibiki.

-¡Ya están listos! –anunció con alegría la bella china, señalando los panes recién hechos que traía en una bandeja, sin embargo su feliz estado de ánimo cambio a uno molesto -¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? –preguntó Shampoo al ver al joven del negocio de enfrente. Los Hibiki, en especial el niño Takeo, no eran de su agrado y por supuesto no eran bienvenidos en su restaurante. Colocó los panes que había sacado del horno en la mesa donde se encontraba su hijo y su futura nuera. Puso sus manos en su diminuta cintura y miró desdeñosamente al alto y fornido muchacho, esperando que este explicara el motivo de su visita.

-Sólo vine a dejar este encargo para su esposo –señaló con incomodidad el pedido que traía en sus manos. Ni que a él le gustara frecuentar a una familia tan loca y desesperante.

-¡Mousse! –exclamó con fuerza y su esposo se asomó por una puerta.

-¿Sí Shampoo, amor mío? –dijo lastimosamente, saliendo de aquella habitación y acercándose a ella.

-¿Por qué ordenas comida de la casa del adversario? –preguntó furiosa.

-Querida a veces uno se cansa de comer lo mismo –respondió nerviosamente antes de ajustarse los anteojos -¡Te dije que me esperaras en la puerta trasera! –reclamó al joven castaño, tomándolo del cuello de su camisa -Pero ¿qué puedo esperar de ti? Eres igual de desorientado que tu padre –dijo molesto cuando lo soltó y buscaba el dinero para pagarle.

-Yo no soy nada desorientado –respondió frunciendo el ceño aceptando la paga -Y lo esperé, pero no es mi culpa que usted sea tan miope como para confundirme todas las veces que vengo con la abuela de su esposa -articuló el chico con la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-¡Niño, más vale que –no pudo terminar ya que su esposa le había arrojado a la cabeza un objeto y después cayó al suelo.

-¡Basta! –exclamó molesta su esposa.

-Ya me voy –anunció con fastidio Takeo –Que tenga buenas tardes _señora _–dijo con sorna y esta le miró con mucho más irritación. Finalmente el chico salió del establecimiento.

-Yo también me voy –avisó la muchacha y se levantó de su lugar. Esa era su oportunidad de escapar.

-Espera, todavía no terminas –dijo Shampoo lastimosamente.

-Gracias por sus atenciones –retribuyó la amabilidad y tomó su bolso escolar -Pero tengo que irme-

-Vuelve cuando quieras, ya lo sabes–le invitó sonriéndole –Tu papá y tu hermanito como siempre están invitados –pronunció con suma alegría –Y… claro… si quiere tu mamá venir… puede hacerlo también -dijo no muy animada. La muchacha sólo sonrió, se despidió con su mano y salió del lugar.

* * *

-¿Te cansaste de hablar de productos para el cabello? –se mofó Takeo, recargado sobre la puerta del restaurante de sus padres.

-Cuando estoy con Xiao lo que menos quiero hacer es hablar con él –respondió con cansancio Maya.

-Oh-

-¡No me refiero a eso! –exclamó con las mejillas coloradas. Le daba escalofríos sólo en la idea de besar a ese soso.

-Lo que hagas con tu boca no me concierne-

-¿Estás seguro? -

-S- Sí –tartamudeó -¿Por qué lo preguntas?-dijo bruscamente.

-Porque pienso que sí te importa –mencionó muy segura.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-

-Nada, es que recordé que cuando éramos niños estabas enamorado de mí – recordó al muchacho -Tal vez lo sigues estando –dijo con presunción.

-¡No lo estoy!- espetó -Y si tal vez estaba enamorado de ti era porque no sabía nada de la vida -dijo con malicia.

-¡Oye! –replicó ofendida.

-¿Por qué no la besas de una vez? –escucharon la voz de un niño de aproximadamente diez años, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azules –Estoy seguro que sí quiere –mencionó a la muchacha mientras señalaba a su hermano.

-¡Cállate tonto! –exclamó y le dio un duro golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Ay! –se quejó.

-¡Un niño de tu edad no debería andar hablando de besos! –reprendió al niño.

-Pero un niño de cinco años si pudo hablarle de matrimonio a otra niña de la misma edad –intervino una linda mujer de cabello castaño que vestía una impecable filipina.

-¡Mamá! –exclamó con el rostro completamente colorado.

-¡Takeo hablando de casarse! –echó una carcajada el menor de los Hibiki -¡Ni siquiera puede tener una novia ahora! -

-¡Pequeño mocoso! –espetó y lo levantó del suelo sin la menor dificultad -¿Tú cuantas novias tienes? –fue lo último que escuchó Ukyo, antes de centrar su atención en la joven que estaba ahí.

-Hola Maya –saludó con una sonrisa a la joven.

-Hola tía Ukyo –dijo la chica.

-¿Por qué no entras?-sugirió cálida -Te prepararé el que más te gusta-

-Ah-

-¡Suéltame! –la interrumpió el grito desesperado de Kenji.

-¡YA BASTA NIÑOS! –pronunció energúmena Ukyo y sus hijos se pararon en seco.

-Lo sentimos mamá –rogaron, abrazándose a su madre con algunas lágrimas en los ojos -¡PERO ÉL EMPEZÓ! –exclamaron ambos regresando a su riña y su madre sólo se llevó una mano a su frente. Esos niños, ya los reprendería cuando estuviera a solas con ellos.

-Como te decía, ¿por qué no entras? –ofreció amable.

-Gracias, pero… ya comí –dijo mirando con culpabilidad a la competencia.

-¡No puede ser! -exclamó -¿Por qué? –dijo lastimosamente mirando el negocio de la china loca.

-Lo siento –dijo avergonzada -Es que no quería ver a alguien –miró con resentimiento a Takeo, el cual se hizo el indiferente y de una vez soltó al chiquillo.

-¿Ahora qué hiciste? –preguntó molesta al muchacho.

No había hecho nada, como siempre esa chiquilla se hacía la víctima.

-No importa –restó importancia la chica -Gracias por la invitación, pero la verdad tengo que irme- -Nos vemos –se despidió de Ukyo y Kenji. Luego miró a Takeo y este miró hacia otra dirección. La chica sólo sonrió débilmente a su tía.

-Adiós Maya –se despidió Ukyo y finalmente la muchacha se fue.

-¡Ay Takeo! ¿Cuándo aprenderás algo? –mencionó cansada Ukyo antes de entrar y luego detrás de ella la acompañaron sus dos hijos.

* * *

Mientras tanto la joven de cabello negro y ojos azules caminaba a su casa, ansiando ya estar allá, sin embargo no pudo hacerlo ya que recordó lo que le había dicho su mamá.

-¡Rayos! –recordó el recetario que llevaba en su bolso. Otra vez había olvidado dárselo a Takeo. Lo mejor sería entregárselo en persona a la dueña del mismo.

* * *

-Takeo, ¿por qué eres tan malo con Maya? –preguntó Ukyo mirando a su hijo con seriedad.

-Porque ella es peor conmigo –dijo sincero cruzándose de brazos y recargándose sobre la pared.

-No me importa quien haya empezado el problema hoy –reprendió. Unas veces era su hijo el que empezaba los pleitos, otras la hija de sus mejores amigos. Sin embargo el que la niña se portara mal, el hombre siempre está obligado a saber guardar la compostura. Ella no había criado a un patán -Sólo quiero que recuerdes que te eduqué para que portaras como todo un caballero-

-Y lo hago –respondió con seguridad –Ella es la que no sabe comportarse –pronunció con enojo recordando todo el berrinche que había hecho ayer y el día de hoy ¡Qué chica tan infantil!

-Takeo –regaño de nuevo Ukyo.

-Es una de las chicas más crueles, vanidosas y obstinadas que he conocido en mi vida-espetó -Debe agradecer que tiene una cara bonita y cualquier bobo estará dispuesto a soportarla –sentenció con sumo desdén -¿Qué tanto ves mamá? –dijo extrañado a Ukyo que parecía haber visto algo a través de la puerta.

-Creo que alguien está afuera –respondió –Todavía no acabamos de hablar –advirtió y después se asomó para verificar, sin embargo no había nadie. Antes de ingresar algo llamó su atención. Vio que algo sobresalía del buzón de la correspondencia. Lo sacó y vio que era unos de sus recetarios, ¿Pero qué hacía ahí? ¿Este no era el que le había prestado a Akane?

_Continuará..._

* * *

Notas: Seguimos con esta pequeña serie extra después del final :)

Ya salieron más personajes como ya lo había prometido :D y escenas de la pareja principal obviamente :)

Hago una aclaración para que se entiendan ciertas cosas: Uno de los significados de Takeo es fuerte como el bambú y Amaya significa lluvia nocturna.

Gracias a **Isakura Tendo**, **Akane Tsukino de Kou**, **lonelygirlukyo**, **alexbonita** y **Lobo de Sombras**.

Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo cap, ¿Qué opinan? Háganme saber su opinión a través de sus reviews por favor :)

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	56. Chapter 56

-¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Kotaro.

-¿Qué me pasa de qué? –contestó con fastidio Maya mientras se arreglaba la parte superior de su traje de entrenamiento.

-Te ocurre algo –miró hacia a su hermana.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –dijo la esbelta chica.

-Porque no me has hecho nada –mencionó el niño -No me has tirado al piso –contó con sus dedos -Ni te has sentado sobre mí espalda –continuó numerando -Y en toda la noche ni siquiera me has dicho ningún apodo ¡Nada! –exclamó -¿Qué te pasa?-

-…-

-Da igual, si no me quieres contar, allá tú –mencionó el niño ya con poco interés en lo que le ocurría al dar media vuelta.

-Espera –llamó su atención -¿Kotaro?

-¿Qué? –preguntó al voltear.

-Ah…-vaciló con su mirada puesta en el suelo.

-¿Sí?-la miró expectante.

-Nada –sonrió haciendo un gesto negativo con su cabeza. El niño se encogió en hombros y prosiguió con su camino.

-¿Kotaro?-

-¡Qué! –respondió exaltado poniéndose frente a ella.

-¡No me grites niño! –exclamó enfadada.

-¿Qué quieres? –dijo hastiado, ¿Ahora si quería hablarle?

-Ah…-dudó -Quería preguntarte algo –dijo con preocupación.

-¿Qué cosa? –pronunció con fastidio.

-¿Crees…?-dijo ella -Bueno…-

-¡Qué! –exclamó harto.

-¿Crees que soy cruel? -preguntó con temor.

-Vaya hasta que por fin te das cuenta -contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¡Óyeme! –le dio duro en la cabeza.

-¡Au! –se quejó.

-¡Lo siento, chiquito! –dijo arrepentida sobándole el golpe, ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Este humor le estaba nublando el juicio -Dime, ¿de verdad lo crees? –preguntó preocupada -¿De verdad lo soy?-

-Creo que muchas veces no conectas el cerebro con la boca –contestó simple aún haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-¿Sí? ¿En realidad soy tan mala? –dijo incrédula antes de ponerse a reflexionar ¡Eso no podía ser cierto! La gente la apreciaba y le decía que era encantadora. Era popular en la escuela y tenía muchos pretendientes. Asimismo muchas personas decían que se parecía a su madre. Si alguien era la más dulce y encantadora esa era Akane Saotome.

-Maya te diré algunas cosas –mencionó solemne -Y espero que se te queden grabadas en tu cabezota porque sólo las repetiré una vez-

-Te escucho –dijo atenta.

-Eres una chica muy agradable –suspiró –Y también muy dulce –dijo cuando miraba a lo lejos, centrándose en otro punto del dojo.

-¿De veras?- Vaya se esperaba cualquier otra cosa de parte de Kotaro -¿De verdad piensas eso de mí pequeño?-dijo con dulzura sonriéndole a su hermano.

-Aja –dijo sin mucho entusiasmo y luego suspiró -Lo que te digo es verdad. A pesar de que seas mi hermana y al igual que papá haces conmigo ¡lo que quieres! –hizo énfasis en eso último.

-Hmph –se hizo la desentendida.

-Pero también otra cosa que es cierta es que a veces haces comentarios muy crueles e hirientes –dijo con seriedad -Palabras que ni siquiera yo tengo el valor de decirlas –hizo una pausa -Y eso que soy un chico –mencionó con cierto humor.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó confundida.

-Me refiero a que a veces de forma no intencional insultas a las personas y las hieres-

-¿Qué? -dijo con sorpresa.

-Muchas veces, aunque no quieras –dijo mirando con atención a su hermana -Es como un reflejo –agregó -Y lo haces en especial con la gente que te importa-

-Ni siquiera recuerdo alguna ocasión en la que haya hecho algo así –dijo orgullosa -Deben ser cosas sin importancia ya que no las recuerdo –musitó convencida, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo su mirada a un lado.

-Yo recuerdo bastantes ocasiones –hizo referencia también a lo que había presenciado el día de hoy.

-No es cierto –contrarió, pero en el fondo pensaba lo insensible que había sido con su mamá con respecto al asunto del libro el día de hoy y también por supuesto el conflicto que traía desde ayer con Takeo.

-¿No? –entrecerró sus ojos -¿Estás segura? ¿Entonces por qué estamos hablando de esto? –mencionó suspicaz.

¡Rayos! Aunque a veces ese mocoso era despistado y lento, tenía que admitir que poseía la cualidad de ser demasiado maduro para estas cuestiones -¿De veras soy tan insensible? –dijo alterada -¿Y de quién saqué eso?- preguntó lastimosamente al tomarlo del cuello de la parte superior de su traje de entrenamiento -¿De quién lo aprendí? –dijo con desesperación y antes de que pudiera contestarle se vio interrumpido.

-¡Hola niños! –saludó alegremente su padre en ropa para entrenar. Ambos lo miraron. El chico sólo sonrió con cierta malicia a su hermana y después le indicó con la mirada al responsable que se encontraba en la entrada de la sala de entrenamiento.

* * *

Tal vez era cierto. Se parecía a su padre… pero, ¿por qué no parecerse a su papá? Todo el mundo se lo decía y eso la llenaba de orgullo. Su papá era el tipo más increíble de todo el universo. Le cumplía cada capricho y aunque tuviera dieciséis años aún la consentía como a su niña de cinco. No sólo era el mejor padre del mundo con ella, también con su hermanito. Era un tipo responsable, caballeroso y atento con su madre. Inclusive si no era un hombre de palabras. Pero era uno de acciones y eso era mucho mejor. Era el hombre más dulce y detallista de todos. Tendría suerte si algún día se casaba con un hombre que fuese la mitad de bueno que él… pero…pero… era humano y tenía defectos como todos. A veces abría la boca sin pensar mucho en las consecuencias… y en ocasiones eso provocaba disgustos con su mamá. A veces no era muy paciente que digamos tampoco y asimismo se burlaba de otras personas de las cuales podía sacarles ventaja. Aunque eso era divertido, tenía que admitir que en ocasiones se pasaba de la raya…y así como ella había heredado algunas de sus virtudes, también le había aprendido muy bien esos malos hábitos.

_-Es una de las chicas más crueles, vanidosas y obstinadas que he conocido en mi vida. Debe agradecer que tiene una cara bonita y cualquier bobo estará dispuesto a soportarla –_resonaron en su cabeza las palabras de Takeo y triste apoyo su barbilla en el colchón de su cama, sobre las satinadas y finas sábanas rosa pastel.

* * *

-¿Qué le pasa a tu hermana? –interrogó Ranma mientras estaba muy ocupado amarrando las piernas y manos de su hijo.

-Está deprimida –respondió compungido con su barbilla pegada al suelo.

-¿Deprimida? –preguntó extrañado al momento hacía un amarre más fuerte, con la cinta negra de su propio traje de entrenamiento.

-¡Ay! -gritó -¡Por favor ya no! –se quejó.

-Que poco aguante –dijo con decepción antes de suspirar. Después des hizo el nudo de la tela, dejándolo libre al niño -¿A qué te refieres con deprimida? –preguntó cuando se amarraba la cinta en el talle.

-Es que descubrió que es cruel –respondió dolorido -Au-

-¿Cruel? –preguntó enarcando una ceja.

-Aja –dijo con una mueca de dolor.

-Oh –articuló. Después de tomar un baño iría a ver la situación –En fin no estamos aquí para hablar de ella, sino de ti –pronunció molesto -No me agrada tu poca resistencia niño –dijo mirándolo de cerca.

-¿Poca resistencia?-dijo al incorporarse de inmediato para encarar a su padre -¡Le diste tres vueltas! –reclamó enojado.

-No seas llorón –pronunció con molestia -Te hace falta más práctica –mencionó antes de conectar su puño en su dirección, pero este se vio detenida por la mano de su hijo –Perfecto –sonrió satisfecho. Había logrado su cometido que desde hace días estaba esperando.

-¿Eh? –preguntó al abrir los ojos.

-Hasta tú tienes esperanzas "pequeño Akane" –dijo con humor al levantarse del suelo

-Lo haces bien hijo –sonrió y con cariño le alboroto el cabello con su mano al niño que no salía de su asombro. Finalmente el pequeño cayó exhausto al suelo.

* * *

-¿Puedo entrar? –escuchó al otro lado de la puerta.

-Adelante –dijo la joven. Inmediatamente su padre se hizo presente en la habitación.

-Oye, te fuiste inmediatamente –mencionó con una sonrisa -En fin lo bueno es que basta una sola persona para darle una paliza a Kotaro ¡Te lo perdiste! –río sonoramente pero sólo por unos momentos, pero luego dejo de hacerlo al ver que su hija no lo acompañaba como lo hacía siempre. Observó a la chica un momento, sus ojos estaban tristes, eso era algo inusual. Siempre estaba tan enérgica, pero tenía sus días malos y este era uno de ellos. Se sentó en la fina alfombra china color durazno que él mismo le había traído esa alfombra en uno de esos viajes que realizaba de vez en vez cuando sus antiguos clientes lo llamaban argumentando que lo necesitaban de verdad. Se puso a mirar la habitación, era el mismo cuarto que había tenido desde pequeña, el cuarto de Akane, pero más grande. Habían efectuado algunas remodelaciones los pasados años y ahora era el doble de espacioso. Miró el color de las paredes, estaban pintadas de un celeste grisáceo, que contrastaban con los rosas pálidos y colores crema que estaban en otros detalles como las cortinas, cobertores y sábanas. Su hija era tan femenina, como su mamá claro. Akane siempre había sido femenina y delicada. Aunque él siempre le decía lo contrario sólo para hacerla enojar. Era verdad que su esposa era muy femenina, pero esa faceta frágil de su personalidad, se veía opacada por sus arranques y rabietas. Muy diferente a Maya, ella pensaba de forma más fría y crítica, aunque claro cuando se enfadaba en serio era una fiera, digna hija de su madre. Maya era todo menos perfecta, metía la pata demasiadas veces, podía cometer el mismo error hasta en mil ocasiones, era terca, orgullosa, además que en muchos momentos no sabía cuando era el momento para cerrar la boca, al igual que él.

-Mañana le daremos con todo los dos, no te preocupes –dijo con una sonrisa, sacando a Ranma de sus cavilaciones y regresando su atención a lo que inicialmente había venido.

-¿Te pasa algo malo? –preguntó su padre con interés.

-No… nada -respondió sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Sé cuando no es no –pronunció muy seguro -Y ese es un sí-

-Es que…-

-Es que ¿qué? -dijo con suavidad.

-Es que hoy me di cuenta de algo –hizo una pausa -Y el saberlo no ha sido de lo más positivo para mi estado de ánimo -

-¿Qué es?-

-Que abro la boca sin pensar en las consecuencias –pronunció seria.

-¿Apenas te das cuenta? –dijo con fingida sorpresa -Es un mal de familia –sonrió -Culpa a tu abuelo –finalizó con una risa que contagió a la chica también. Eso era cierto, el osito no era la persona más prudente del mundo.

-¿Todo esto tiene que ver con Takeo, no? –dedujo -Te importa mucho-

-A mí no me importa él –dijo con molestia.

-Eso lo diría yo ¿recuerdas? –pronunció con una media sonrisa.

La muchacha río levemente.

-Si no te importa, entonces ¿porque después de dieciséis años le sigues hablando? –interrogó.

-¿Por qué debería decirle eso?-pronunció con el ceño fruncido -Una amistad no puede durar tantos años si dos personas no se tienen estima –mencionó orgullosa.

-No deberías de dar las cosas por sentado –dijo con seriedad ya que en su experiencia eso le había complicado mucho las cosas -Creo que tienes que hacérselo saber-

-Papá, ¿es en serio lo que me estás diciendo? –dijo con asombro. Su padre siempre había dado muestras de su desagrado por Takeo, ¿Por qué le estaba dando consejo para arreglarse con él?

-No me emociona la idea, claro –mencionó con poco ánimo -Ya me había hecho ilusiones que siempre sería tu único chico –sonrió levemente.

-Papá no sé de qué hablas–dijo avergonzada con las mejillas algo sonrojadas –Además ya sabes que siempre serás mi chico –sonrió dulce a su padre.

-¿Tu príncipe? –dijo de manera cómplice.

-Mi príncipe –sonrió ampliamente.

* * *

-Problemas con Maya –dedujo Ryoga al ver a su hijo pensativo con sus manos sobre el mostrador -Ya veo porque estás así –dijo haciendo alusión al estado melancólico en el que se encontraba -Más de lo normal, claro –comentó con humor. Su hijo era parecido a él.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –dijo fastidiado.

-Tu mamá me comentó algo, cuando se encontró con ustedes y luego lo que dijiste tú sobre ella –lo miró con atención.

-¿Vas a defenderla? -preguntó a su padre -¿Vas a decirme que lo que dije no es cierto? Que es la niña más linda del mundo y ¿Que debería reconciliarme con ella? –dijo sarcástico.

-Maya es una chica muy peculiar –llamó su atención –Bueno, se parece a su padre-

-Se parece demasiado a él –interrumpió molesto. Desde que tenía memoria nunca le había agradado a Ranma Saotome, ni tampoco él sentía una gran simpatía por ese hombre.

-Puede ser, pero también se parece a su mamá –dijo con una sonrisa.

-Mi tía Akane no se parece nada a ella –pronunció con molestia el chico, ¿Maya parecerse a una mujer tan hermosa como ella? Si como no.

-Claro que sí –contrarió -Aunque lo niegues es una chica dulce, amable, respetuosa, al menos con sus mayores y es muy lista también –hizo alusión a las similitudes que compartía con Akane –Pero también tiene defectos, como todas las personas –puso la mano sobre su hombro -Todos tenemos cosas buenas y malas –hizo una pausa -Ranma es mi amigo –confesó a su hijo y este mismo lo miro extraño. Sí sabía que lo consideraba así, pero escucharlo de la boca de su padre era raro -Aunque sea un tarado, un cretino y un insoportable –enumeró con fastidio -Sin embargo tiene otras buenas cualidades, cualidades que también están presentes en su hija –hizo otra pausa -Maya les ha aprendido lo bueno, como también les ha aprendido lo malo –sentenció.

-Eso ya lo sé –dijo desesperado -¿Y de qué me sirve saberlo? –hizo un brusco ademán -Nadie es perfecto -suspiró cansado -Pero eso no justifica lo que me ha hecho –frunció el ceño -Me ha tratado tan horriblemente –mencionó dolido -Me ha humillado como ninguna otra persona lo ha hecho –dijo duramente -¿Tienes idea de lo terrible que es eso? No es justo – miró hacia otra dirección.

-¿Le has dicho que ha hecho eso? ¿Lo has discutido con ella? ¿Le has dicho que te lastima? –preguntó Ryoga.

-… -se quedó callado. Nunca se lo había dicho abiertamente. Eran normales este tipo de situaciones. Los maltratos de ella hacia él y a veces los de él hacia ella cobraban cada vez más fuerza. A pesar de ello, ambos sabían que de un momento a otro arreglarían las cosas y cualquier pelea que tuvieran quedaba en el olvido para volver otra vez a lo mismo. Sin embargo, estaba seguro que ya no podía soportar ese círculo vicioso. Eso lo había comprobado hoy. De verdad se sentía herido.

-Hazlo –dijo a su hijo mirándolo muy de cerca -Y toma en cuenta que tú también tienes que mejorar –mencionó recordándole que él tampoco era miel sobre hojuelas -Te dejo, espero que pienses un poco en lo que te he dicho-

* * *

Recargada sobre el balcón de su ventana se encontraba la joven de cabellos negros. Aspiró la fresca brisa de la noche. Suspiró y nerviosa empezó a toquetear el barandal, ¿Qué pasaría mañana? Todavía le dolía lo que había escuchado, sin embargo estaba consciente que esas palabras que había escuchado estaban dichas con justa razón. De verdad se había pasado de cruel. Rememoró la forma en que había tratado a Takeo en la sala de estudio. También como se había salido por la tangente cuando Kotaro los descubrió. Y por último como se había burlado de él junto con Xiao. Cerró los ojos y suspiró nuevamente. Mañana, mañana hablaría con él. Sí, pensaba con esperanza en su corazón.

* * *

-Buenas noches –saludó una joven de cabello cenizo.

-Buenas noches –mencionó secamente Takeo dejando el libro que tenía en sus manos en el mostrador. No tenía humor de atender a nadie -¿En qué podemos servirte?-

-Me gustaría el especial del día –contestó la chica con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo –anotó y luego desapareció por unos segundos al llevar el pedido a la cocina -Enseguida sale tu orden –anunció cortante cuando se hubo de vuelta. Tomó de nuevo el libro e hizo una mueca de fastidio al no comprender que se refería todas esas tonterías.

-¿Te va mal? –llamó su atención la joven de ojos verdes.

-¿Mmm? –articuló el muchacho.

-¿Te va mal con matemáticas? –miró el ejemplar que sostenía el chico.

-Ah –articuló -Sí, la verdad no soy muy bueno –dijo con vergüenza.

-¿Descriptiva? Es un fastidio –pronunció con poco entusiasmo.

-Ni que lo digas –dijo hastiado.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? Si quieres yo puedo ayudarte –dijo cuando tomaba el libro del chico.

-No, no –hizo un gesto negativo con su cabeza -Tú vienes aquí a comer, no es correcto –tomó el objeto de las manos de la chica -No quiero molestarte-

-No es ninguna molestia –contrarió, volviendo a tomar el texto -Te ayudaré cuando haya terminado, así no te meterás en problemas-

-_Que chica tan amable_ –pensó para sí ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡Qué vergüenza no recordar su nombre! Se decía internamente observando a la linda joven de cabello castaño cenizo.

-En serio –aseguró con una sonrisa -Además necesitas la ayuda –dijo amablemente, acercándose un poco más a él, acción que provocó que las mejillas del joven se coloreaban ligeramente

-Es -tartamudeó, normalmente las chicas no se le acercaban tanto -Está bien -sonrió algo cohibido – ¿Ah…?-articuló no saber cómo dirigirse a ella -No soy bueno recordando nombres tampoco –dijo avergonzado a la chica estaba en la misma clase que él.

-Me llamo Mizuki –sonrió ampliamente -Mizuki Yoshida-

Continuará…

* * *

Notas: ¿Ahora qué pasará? :O Yo le diría a Maya, nadie sabe para quien trabaja, ¿verdad? :P

Les prometo más escenas Ranma/Akane en la siguiente entrega ;) Estoy segura que les encantarán.

Gracias por sus reviews a **alnose102**, **lonelygirlukyo**, **Isakura Tendo**, **Chikibell **y **Lobo de Sombras**.


	57. Chapter 57

Estaba sentada sobre el taburete que se encontraba colocado en el pequeño y delicado tocador de su cuarto, mientras se miraba en el espejo ovalado del mismo. Tomó el cepillo y se dio una última pasada por su cabello. Luego se maquilló ligeramente los ojos con un color rosa pastel, como siempre lo hacía sólo un pequeño toque para darle luz a sus azules ojos. No era que necesitara mucho, claro, pensó engreída. Después tomó en su mano el brillo color durazno que siempre utilizaba en sus labios. Aplicó unos cuantos disparos de esa fragancia de naranjas, rosas y ámbar. Finalmente tomó una delicada banda color rosa pálido y la colocó en su cabeza. El complemento perfecto para su arreglo. El claro color accesorio contrastaba perfectamente con su oscura cabellera azabache. Miró su reflejo y sonrió satisfecha.

* * *

-¡Buenos días! –saludó alegremente a su madre al asomarse al cuarto de sus padres.

-Buenos días –respondió con una sonrisa Akane -¿Pasa algo? -preguntó con interés cuando se recogía el cabello con intenciones de hacerse una trenza.

-¿Algo? ¿Algo de qué?-dijo fingiendo que no había nada da nada.

-Estás de muy buen humor –anunció su madre cuando tomaba un mechón de su cabello –Además que hoy te ves algo diferente –hizo referencia a que se había esmerado un poco más en su arreglo.

-Yo siempre amanezco de buen humor -recalcó – ¿Te ayudo? –mencionó la chica.

-Sí, por favor – sonrió -Ya sé que siempre amaneces de buen humor –retomó la conversación-Pero hoy en particular pasa algo-hizo una pausa -¿Tiene que ver con que te arreglarás con Takeo?-

-¿Qué? -dijo con sorpresa, dejando por un momento su labor.

-Tu papá me dijo algunas cosas ayer acerca de lo que habló contigo –dijo mirando a su hija en el espejo de su tocador.

La muchacha se sonrojó debido a ello y sólo sonrío avergonzada –Me alegró mucho por ti –dijo cálida Akane y la muchacha río levemente, prosiguiendo con el peinado -Espero que te vaya bien con él en cuanto a lo que tengas que decirle –

-Yo también espero eso mamá –dijo la chica con ánimo -Papá sí me ayudó de verdad –mencionó al hacer los últimos toques de la trenza -Me pareció tan extraño –hizo un nudo con una liga -Lo tomó demasiado bien -dijo cuando finalizó el peinado -Tal vez ya superó esa aversión que tenía hacia la idea de Takeo y yo-

-Sí, no sabes lo bien que lo tomó… -

_Akane finalmente se encontraba por entrar en su cuarto, lista para dormir después de tantas horas sin un poco de sueño. De verdad pensaba que nunca terminaría aquello. Abrió la puerta de la habitación, la cerró y encontró a su esposo recostado de lado de la pared. Pobrecito, él también había sufrido el día de ayer. Lo compensaría por ello, como ya se lo había prometido. Sonrió y se recostó a su lado. Lo abrazó por la espalda, movió su rostro para que quedara en el espacio que se hacía en el hombro, dio unos cuantos besos en el cuello y después lo escuchó sollozar, ¿Estaba sufriendo? No le estaba haciendo nada malo, ¿o sí? _

_-Ranma, ¿qué tienes?-preguntó al incorporarse. _

_-Nada –gimoteó –Sigue con lo que hacías –agregó esta vez con voz clara. _

_-¿Nada?-preguntó enarcando una ceja -Creo que estás llorando-_

_-No es verdad –volteó a verla orgulloso con la mirada acuosa. _

_-¿No?- dijo sarcástica antes de tocarle el rostro -¿Entonces qué es esto?-hizo alusión a la humedad de sus dedos. _

_-Tengo una irritación en un ojo –replicó. _

_-¿En los dos? –dijo irónica -¿Qué pasa?-_

_-De todos los muchachos ¡El de Ryoga! –exclamó al ponerse boca arriba unos momentos, luego se volteó al lado opuesto, sollozando de nuevo en silencio -¡Esto es lo peor del mundo!-_

_-Ay Ranma –dijo con pesar, comprendiendo a que se refería. Esto ya se veía venir hace mucho-_

_-Un poco de confort no me vendría nada mal, ¿sabes? –dijo totalmente recompuesto. _

_-Nunca dejaras de ser tan degenerado –mencionó ella frunciendo el ceño y su esposo ignoró el comentario volviendo otra vez a su estado de depresión. _

_-Noooo –lloriqueó -¿Por qué a mí? –siguió lamentándose –Hija, ¡qué mal gusto tienes! –exclamó con pesar. _

-Claro, lo asimiló de la mejor manera –le aseguró -Espero que todo salga bien entre ustedes –sonrío encantadora.

-Gracias mamá-le devolvió el gesto -Adiós-se despidió y salió del cuarto.

-Ranma asimiló que te gusta Takeo –suspiró -Ya veremos qué tal reacciona cuando comiencen a salir- pensó en ello -Pobre de mí –dijo resignada antes de retocarse los labios.

* * *

-Takeo -dijo su nombre con nerviosismo –Hola –dijo con suma alegría -Hola Takeo-sonrió bobamente -¡Ay no! –lamentó -¿Qué hay de nuevo Takeo? –ensayó de nuevo y luego suspiró. Al entrar al aula se le ocurriría decirle algo. Se armó de valor, cruzó la puerta y encontró algo que no se esperaba: Takeo hablando con una chica ¿Estaba soñando o qué? Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro y seguían ahí. Y la chica no era cualquier chica. Era Misuki Yoshida ¿Misuki? ¿Desde cuándo se hablaban? El otro día ella parecía que ni sabía nada de él. Siguió observando y miró como la chica "accidentalmente" le estaba tocando el brazo cuando él aparentemente le había dicho algo que la había hecho reír ¿Qué significaba todo esto? –pensaba algo molesta. Enseguida lo iba averiguar.

-Hola –saludó alegremente Maya a los dos jóvenes.

-Hola Maya –correspondió el saludo la chica de ojos verdes.

-Hola –respondió simple Takeo.

-¿Qué hay de nuevo? –preguntó con ánimo la joven Saotome.

-Nada-contestó -Sólo le agradecía a Misuki por ayudarme ayer a estudiar –sonrió a la aludida.

-¿En serio? -preguntó extrañada.

-Sí –contestó Misuki -Todo lo que me enseñaste fue tan efectivo que no dudé en compartirlo con Takeo –miró al joven.

-Qué bien es el tener una amiga tan lista, ¿verdad? –señaló el muchacho con su mano a Maya.

-Maya es la más inteligente- -Quien mejor que ella para enseñarme - -Y bueno ese apoyo me está sirviendo para ayudar a Takeo-

-Misuki, tengo que agradecerte una vez más por tu ayuda –dijo atento el chico -A pesar que apenas nos hemos hablado desde ayer, parece que te conozco de toda la vida –hizo una pausa -Pocas personas como _tú_ –recalcó esto último, mirando de reojo a Maya.

-Qué cosas dices –se sonrojó ligeramente.

-Es la verdad –sonrió -¿Sabes algo? En agradecimiento te invito a almorzar-

-¡Ay no! – exclamó -Ya fue demasiado con que no me hayas cobrado la comida ayer-

-Es lo menos que podía hacer –afirmó -¿Entonces qué dices?-

-Claro –respondió la chica -Pero sabes una cosa, ¿Qué te parece si te sientas conmigo y con mis amigas? Estoy segura que les caerás bien-

-Por supuesto –contestó Takeo.

-¿Tú también vienes Maya? –preguntó a la chica que se había quedado callada durante toda la escena.

-Tengo algo que hacer con los voluntarios –mintió -No sé si llegaré al almuerzo-se excusó -Gracias por la invitación –sonrió levemente -Será en otro momento –pronunció la chica y se fue a sentar a su lugar.

* * *

Asomándose detrás de una de las columnas de la cafetería Maya observaba al bobo de Takeo rodeado por al menos siete chicas en aquella mesa que conversaban de lo lindo con él.

-El Ermitaño siendo social -dijo la voz de Xiao que estaba observando en el lado opuesto de esa columna –Y más y nada menos que con chicas ¿En qué universo paralelo me encuentro? –mencionó extrañado.

–Eso mismo me pregunto yo –dijo con molestia sin despegar la vista de allá.

-Oye, ¿no estás celosa? o ¿Sí?-preguntó al ver su estado de ánimo.

-Por supuesto que no –replicó molesta -¿Quién estaría celosa por ese bruto? –señaló al muchacho que reía alegremente ¿Desde cuándo era tan risueño con extraños? Esto parecía sacado de una pesadilla -_Esa risa sólo es mía _–pensaba con posesividad.

-Lo sabía preciosa. Tú no podrías serme infiel –pronunció muy seguro de su aseveración.

-Ash –articuló con molestia.

-Te invito a almorzar mi vida –dijo el chico.

-De acuerdo –pronunció la chica.

-¿E-n –tartamudeó -¿En serio? –preguntó esperanzado. Maya siempre lo rechazaba.

-Ven aquí _bombón _–dijo esto último con ironía antes de arrastrarlo por el cuello de la camisa –Hoy es tu día de suerte-

-Este es el día más feliz de mi vida –dijo entre nubes sin importarle que estaba derrapando contra el suelo.

-Sí, sí, como sea –con poca delicadeza lo dejo en una silla. Luego tomó asiento ella y se puso a observar de nuevo a Takeo con sus nuevas amigas. Esa Misuki -_Eres la mejor Maya_ –imitó bobamente la voz de la joven -_Ese chico es muy extraño _-gruñó -Si como no. A otro perro con ese hueso –masculló mirando hacia ellos, ¿Por qué no lo había sospechado? ¿Por q-

_CRACK_

-¡Lo siento! –se disculpó avergonzado Takeo al haber estrellado la mesa con un "ligero" manotazo que había dado contra la mesa, dejando a las chicas perplejas. El joven se alteró inmediatamente, ¿Por qué siempre le pasaban estas cosas? Pensarían que era un bruto.

-¿No lastime a nad-

-¡Qué fuerte eres! –lo interrumpió una joven, la cual apretó ligeramente el brazo del chico.

Mientras tanto Maya observaba sorprendida la escena ¿No que les asustaba? Sí, claro eso ya no importaba debido a que siempre habían considerado al Ermitaño muy lindo. Ahora una vez que se abrió a ellas, habían comprobado que no era tan gruñón como pensaban.

-¿Haces ejercicio? –preguntó otra.

-Pues sí –río levemente -Practico artes marciales –dijo cohibido.

-¿En serio?-dijo una coquetamente -Eso es tan atractivo –al escuchar eso el rostro del chico se puso rojo. Enseguida todas soltaron una carcajada.

-Es tan lindo, ¿no crees? –se decían una a la otra.

-Toda una dulzura –comentó Ryoko encantada observando al atractivo y tímido muchacho de cabello castaño.

* * *

-Oye, no te quedes aquí mirándome –reprendió a Xiao -¿No que me ibas a invitar algo?–mencionó con aburrimiento la joven de ojos azules.

-Sí cielito –salió de su embobamiento -Que despistado soy. Es que estoy tan emocionado que lo olvidé –se excusó -No tardo -dijo y después se fue a comprar algo para "su chica" dando saltos de felicidad.

¿Cómo ese bobo de Hibiki se creía ese acto? Pensaba Maya mientras veía a Misuki embelesada por Takeo. Esa tonta literalmente estaba babeando en la mesa por él. Como se notaba que Takeo no conocía para nada las intenciones de las chicas.

* * *

-Eres tan agradable –dijo Keiko -No sé por qué la boba de Saotome te puso ese horrible apodo –hizo referencia al sobrenombre por el que conocían a Takeo desde la secundaria.

-_Con que fuiste tú _–pensaba con enfado al ver a la chica de cabello azabache que estaba sentada a unas cuantas mesas.

-Lo quería sólo para ella -dijo con molestia -Es una envidiosa –escuchó el chico y no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo.

-Sin mencionar que es una pesada –pronunció con fastidio Asuka.

-No sé por qué todo el mundo le agrada ella –mencionó con irritación Natsu.

-_Porque se da a querer _–pensaba para sí Takeo -Tengo que irme chicas –se levantó de la silla.

-¡No te vayas! –dijeron lastimosamente todas las muchachas.

-Lo siento –se disculpó -Las veré más tarde-

-Adiós Takeo –se despidió con una sonrisa la chica de cabello castaño cenizo.

-Adiós Misuki –dijo devolviéndole el gesto, para así salir de la cafetería.

-Es hermoso –mencionó suspirando Kiara al verlo irse.

* * *

-Oye, estaba viendo una selección de jabones y-

-Adiós Xiao –se despidió al levantarse de su asiento -Gracias por el almuerzo –mencionó para después salir del lugar dejando al muchacho solo.

* * *

-Vaya, el alma de la fiesta está aquí –dijo con ironía Maya al encontrar a Takeo en el pasillo -¿No estabas muy ocupado con tus nuevas amigas?-

-Sí –contestó -Mis nuevas amigas son muy lindas-

-Sí que lo son –dijo sarcástica -En especial Misuki –hizo énfasis -Creo que harán una linda pareja-

-¿Eh?-articuló sin comprender.

-¿Acaso crees que te quiere sólo como amigo? -se burló -En verdad eres lento –río unos instantes.

-Vaya –hizo una pausa -No lo había considerado-sonrió -Pero ahora que lo mencionas Misuki es una chica muy bonita y muy amable también-

-Claro.

-¿Qué hay de ti?-preguntó a la chica -Tú y Xiao ¡Wow! –expresó con ironía -Me alegro que hayan logrado atravesar las barreras de la comunicación –dijo con burla -Te felicito –levantó uno de sus dedos pulgares.

-Adiós Takeo –se despidió seria -Espero que te sigas divirtiendo –dio media vuelta.

-¿Dónde vas? –preguntó el chico, haciendo que se detuviera la joven y volteara por un momento.

-¿Qué te importa? –mencionó sin emoción y luego prosiguió con su camino.

* * *

-¡HOLA! ¿CÓMO TE FUE?-preguntaron a coro su papá, mamá y hermano al recibirla en la puerta dejando a la muchacha algo sorprendida al verse emboscada de esa manera.

-¿Cómo te fue?- interrogó rápidamente Ranma -¿Arreglaste las cosas con el mocoso de Ryoga?-preguntó con impaciencia.

-¿Y ese quién es? –dijo desinteresada. Su padre sonrío al escuchar eso.

-Hija, ¿Qué dijo Takeo? –interrogó con algo de preocupación Akane. No le había gustado para nada como había contestado la joven.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Kotaro -¿Te vas a casar con él? –preguntó con una sonrisa. Si algún día tendría un cuñado, esperaba que fuera Takeo.

-Nada –contestó -No pasó nada-suspiró -No hubo nada que arreglar-

-¿Eso quiere decir que entre ustedes no hay nada de nada?- dijo con esperanza su padre -¿Ni nunca lo habrá? –finalizó sonriente.

-¡Ranma! –reprendió su esposa.

-Tal como lo dijo papá –pronunció Maya -Así es. No hay nada que arreglar-

-Es lo mejor que pudo haberte pasado –dijo al tomarla de los hombros Ranma sin dejar su alegría.

-Quiero descansar –dijo simple y se encaminó para subir las escaleras dejando a su familia en la planta baja.

-Siempre tan sutil Ranma –dijo irónica Akane.

-¿Qué?-expresó -El mocoso no quiso arreglarse aunque ella tenía la mejor disposición del mundo –se justificó -Mejor para ella –dijo con toda seguridad -Y para mí –agregó sonriente.

-¡Insensible! –le insultó antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

-¿Insensible?-dijo extrañado -¿A qué se refiere Kotaro?-preguntó al niño de cabello negro azulado -Tu hermana dijo que no había nada que hacer-

-Papá... –hizo un gesto de desaprobación y tomó camino rumbo a la sala.

-¿Qué dije? –preguntó sin comprender las actitudes de todos.

* * *

Cayó la noche y la pareja del matrimonio Saotome se encontraba descansando después de esas dos terribles jornadas que habían pasado separados.

-Akane devuelve eso a su lugar –ordenó entre dientes, recargado sobre una almohada mirándola a lo lejos recostada boca abajo, observando unas cosas que estaban dentro de una caja.

-No –respondió mostrando su lengua juguetonamente y después regresó su atención a lo que hacía.

-¿Por qué te gusta ver esas cosas? –preguntó con fastidio, mientras que su rostro se tornaba algo rojo. Qué bueno que estaba tan ensimismada que no voltearía de nuevo, al menos en un rato.

Ella hizo oídos sordos, sonriendo encantada, soltando una que otra risa mientras miraba el contenido de la caja. "La caja", se dijo a sí mismo recordando cómo ella había descubierto la dichosa caja. Había sido un año después de haberse casado…

_¿Dónde estaba ese traje de entrenamiento? –se preguntaba una joven Akane de casi diecinueve años. Hacía días que había lavado algunos trajes para entrenar que necesitaría su esposo el resto de la semana en su trabajo y los había guardado en el segundo cajón de la cómoda, pero al parecer mágicamente se habían movido de lugar debido que "alguien" los había cambiado. Y no era la primera vez que ese "alguien" lo hacía, ya que este mismo no escatimaba a decirle, como siempre –frunció el ceño con fastidio -Que ese no era el sitio correcto para guardarlos. Se sorprendía que un chico como él le prestara atención a detalles tan insignificantes. Sólo era ropa, se podía guardar donde fuera. El estar casados le había ayudado a descubrir más cosas de él, aunque a veces creía que hacía todo eso sólo para molestarla… bueno tal vez había algo de verdad en ello. _

_Siguió buscando y sacó una ropa para ver si lo que buscaba se encontraba en el fondo del cajón, pero no fue así. Tal vez estaban en el extremo izquierdo de este mismo, se dijo cuando vio unas cuantas camisas en ese lugar, unas muy viejas camisas, además de deslavadas, sin duda ya no le quedaban a Ranma, ¿Para qué las quería? Cuando se disponía a sacarlas se dio cuenta que estas envolvían algo. Las sacó, desenvolvió lo que fuera que estuviera envuelto y lo que encontró fue una caja pequeña ¿Qué es esto?-pensó al ver el objeto. Nunca la había visto antes. Era una caja de tamaño mediano en color azul con un seguro que protegía el contenido. La observó más de cerca, en la parte superior de la caja estaba escrito el nombre de su esposo con una letra infantil. Era de su niñez. Sonrió con ternura al ver la caligrafía, Ranma debía haber sido un niño tan dulce antes de que le ocurriese cualquiera que hubiese sido "el accidente" que seguramente había ocasionado que se transformara en el cretino que era ahora. Siguió observando ¿Por qué nunca había sabido nada de esta cosa? Se preguntaba intrigada la joven. Debía ser importante para que la conservase. Sentía curiosidad por abrirla, ¿Sería correcto hacerlo? Se dijo a sí misma y sólo lo pensó por unos instantes ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Era su esposo! En un matrimonio no debía haber secretos, pensó con triunfo justificando su acción. Abrió el seguro, luego la tapa y al hacerlo encontró cosas que no esperaba encontrar. Eran algunos objetos bastante peculiares, objetos que le parecían conocidos. Lo primero que sacó de ahí fue un largo mechón de cabello negro azulado atado a un listón amarillo ¿Y esto? Se preguntó a sí misma, ¿Era su…? Lo miró de cerca. Sí lo era. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? A decir verdad nunca se había preguntado donde había quedado aquel mechón de cabello. Después del trauma al que se vio sometida, el saber el paradero del remanente de su cabellera había sido la menor de sus preocupaciones. Siguió inspeccionando y lo siguiente que encontró fue un duro pedazo cinta con un beso estampado. Siguió sacando más cosas, una de ellas era una envoltura brillante, de un dulce, o un ¿chocolate? Era de chocolate. Continuó su inspección y encontró unas fotografías… espera un segundo. Eran fotos de ella, de casi tres años atrás. La primavera que había cumplido sus dieciséis años. Lo sabía porque aún tenía el cabello largo, cabello perteneciente a aquel mechón. Esas fotos eran aproximadamente de las fechas cuando Ranma y su padre habían llegado a su casa. Eran las mismas que había tomado Nabiki para vendérselas a Kuno, ¿Qué más había por aquí? Se dijo a sí misma, cuando tomaba otra cosa entre sus manos, pero-_

_-Akane, ¿ya tienes mi- no pudo terminar debido a que vio que su esposa tenía algo entre sus manos -¿Qué estás- articuló y ella rápidamente guardó el objeto y escondió la caja detrás de sí -¡Deja eso! –ordenó energúmeno acercándose a ella -¡Es mío! –espetó molesto arrebatándole rápidamente la caja y protegiéndola celosamente. _

_-¡No es cierto! –exclamó con molestia al verse privada de seguir observando -¡Algunas cosas son mías! –reclamó con intenciones de quitársela, pero como siempre fue más ágil, pasándola con rapidez a su otra mano y ella no pudo hacer nada. _

_-El que lo encuentra se lo queda ¿no? –dijo a la defensiva de manera infantil mientras que con una mano alzaba el objeto en lo alto y ella trataba de alcanzarlo estirándose inútilmente ¡Maldita sea su estatura! y ahora en este año el bobo había crecido más. _

_-Pareces un niño –pronunció frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos. _

_-Ni echabas de menos estas cosas –dijo con indiferencia –Hmph –articuló antes de cerrar los ojos en un acto de orgullo. _

_-¿Qué significa todo eso?-preguntó finalmente, mirándolo con atención, el chico tragó duro y bajó la caja para sostenerla ahora en uno de sus costados -Ranma…-_

_-…-_

_-¿Guardaste todo esto por mí? –preguntó dulce. _

_-No –respondió orgulloso, evitando su mirada, con un sonrojo en el rostro. El gesto la hizo reír levemente. _

_-Bobo –dijo cariñosamente, se puso de puntillas y rodeó su cuello para darle un pequeño y sorpresivo beso en los labios, el cual hizo que se le pusiera el rostro totalmente colorado. Se separó de él con tranquilidad, se aproximó al mueble que inspeccionaba, buscó en el último cajón de la cómoda, el único que no había revisado y sacó la prenda –Toma –le dijo con dulzura al entregarle su traje de entrenamiento. Acto seguido sin dejar de sonreír salió del cuarto mientras tarareaba una melodía, dejando a su esposo sin saber que hacer o decir exactamente. Demasiado había sido que encontrara su caja secreta y luego eso, ¿Quería matarlo o qué? Exhaló sacando la tensión. Lo había descubierto, bueno… algún día tenía que enterarse. Se encogió en hombros y luego sonrió levemente. Era en verdad linda._

-Akane ya deja eso –volvió a ordenar algo gruñón.

-Es mi caja –respondió llevándose el objeto con ella, luego se recostó junto a él -Tú tienes la tuya –hizo referencia a que después ella le hizo saber que también existía una caja especial de él.

-Tienes razón, después de todo la mía es mejor, porque es sobre mí –mencionó altanero.

-Presumido –le insultó dulce.

-Boba –besó tiernamente su mejilla.

* * *

Notas: ¿Qué tal? Los problemas no acaban para Maya y Takeo.

¿Les gustaron las escenas de Ranma y Akane? ;) ¿Qué les pareció el detalle de la caja? Siempre he pensado que Ranma guarda sus recuerdos, en especial el mechón de cabello :)

Tengo que decir que tuve un leve recuerdo de los Tendo y los Saotome cuando Ranma, Akane y Kotaro interrogan a Maya xD Bien atentos a lo que pasa como solían ser en los viejos tiempos con Ranma y Akane. También en la escena donde Maya y Xiao observan a Takeo me recordó a Ranma y a Shampoo cuando conspiraban contra Ryoga y Akane en una de sus citas jajaja.

Gracias a Isakura Tendo, Akane Tsukino de Kou, 01Saku10 y Chikibell por sus reviews :)

¡Espero sus comentarios! ¡Nos leemos pronto!


	58. Chapter 58

-Maya, ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Akane al ver a su hija asomándose por la puerta de su consultorio.

-Ah…-dudó unos momentos antes de contestar –Sólo vine para ver si los bebés –sonrió –En la mañana dijiste que todavía estaban aquí, ¿Están bien? –preguntó recordando que le había dicho que los niños se habían quedado algunos días más debido a que necesitaban monitorear más de cerca su estado de salud.

-Sí -respondió -No te preocupes, ya están bien ahora –aseguró.

-Qué bueno –dijo con una sonrisa.

-Vamos a verlos –sugirió su madre.

* * *

-Qué lindos son –pronunció encantada la chica.

-Tú estabas así de pequeña –dijo con dulzura -Y mira ahora que grande estás –tocó su cabeza con cariño haciendo alusión a que casi llegaba a su estatura.

-Mamá –pronunció la chica de cabello azabache con su vista en los cuneros.

-Dime –enunció Akane.

-Debió haber sido duro para ti no tenerlo a él cerca, ¿verdad? –mencionó sin dejar de mirar a los niños.

-Maya –dijo preocupada comprendiendo a que se refería -¿A qué viene esto?-

-Nada –esclareció ya mirándola -Es sólo que cuando era bebé papá no estuvo –dijo la chica -No lo estoy culpando –hizo un gesto negativo con su cabeza -Sé que no dependió de él eso… sólo quiero saber…-

-Bueno… sí lo fue -suspiró -Fue muy duro -respondió –Pero –hizo una pausa antes de sonreír -Tenía a alguien que me daba fuerza para seguir adelante –la miró con dulzura.

-Me tenías a mí…

-Maya, ¿qué tienes? –dijo inquieta al verla tan extraña.

-Es que…-su mirada se tornó vidriosa.

-¿Takeo? –mencionó con suavidad el nombre del chico y su hija bajo la mirada.

-Ni siquiera me habló hoy –musitó con la voz quebrada

-Maya…-la abrazó y ella se refugió en su pecho como si fuera una niña

-Yo sé que fui yo la del error –sollozó una vez más -Pero tenía la esperanza que hoy tal vez él me hab-

-Dale tiempo –acarició sus cabellos -Sólo ha pasado un día-

-…-

-No estás acostumbrada a no tenerlo junto a ti, ¿cierto? –musitó con suavidad.

-Mami…–sollozó una vez más y a Akane se le estrujó el corazón.

-Ya pasará –afirmó -Todo volverá a ser como antes-

-Me siento muy mal.

-Yo sé –la consoló, abrazándola con más fuerza.

-¿Alguna vez?- apenas pudo hablar -¿Alguna vez tuviste un problema tan fuerte con papá? ¿Uno del que creíste ya no había solución?-

-Por supuesto –contestó -Muchas veces-

-¿Sí? –preguntó con interés alzando la mirada para verla.

-Claro –respondió y se separó de ella para mirarla con atención -Tienes que ser paciente –aconsejó tomándola de los hombros -Después de todo ya hablaste con él. Le dijiste todo-

-…-se quedó callada, pensando en lo que no le había dicho.

-Sólo tiene que pensar un poco más las cosas –le aseguró ignorando como eran las cosas en realidad.

* * *

Días después…

-¡Ja! ¡Te gané! –dijo con alegría Kotaro después de haber derrotado en las vencidas a Kenji –Necesitas entrenar más–sonrió egocéntrico, cruzándose de brazos.

-Hiciste trampa –le acusó el otro niño.

-No me culpes de tus errores como siempre lo haces –se burló Kotaro.

-Niños ya –reprendió Ukyo que estaba atendiendo algunas llamadas.

-Mamá –dijo lastimosamente el niño de cabello castaño.

–Kenji –llamó su atención -Kotaro te ganó sin ninguna trampa –dijo a su hijo con seriedad ¿A quién le recordaban estos niños? No cabe duda que de tal palo tal astilla, pensó en su esposo y en su amigo de la infancia. Aunque también en cierto le recordaba como ella solía lloriquear cuando era niña y Ranma la vencía.

-Inclusive tu mamá sabe que soy el mejor –musitó con orgullo el menor de los Saotome, causando que el otro niño lo mirara con más enfado. Mientras que los niños seguían con su pelea Takeo se encontraba ordenando el lugar con desesperación, por culpa de esos dos chiquillos estaba limpiando el piso por segunda ocasión. Esos mocosos y la competencia que hace un rato habían tenido en la cual habían involucrado pan, papel y no sé qué otras porquerías. Tenían suerte que su mamá no los había visto en ese momento o que algún cliente viera tal cosa. Sólo se estaba esperando de terminar con la limpieza para darles unos cuantos jalones de cabello y uno que otro zape.

-Hijo, por favor podrías apresurarte -sugirió sin dejar su teléfono celular de su oído -En cualquier momento puede llegar alguien –mencionó y el chico frunció el ceño, cosa que su madre ni siquiera notó -Enseguida vuelvo –se excusó para entrar en su oficina.

-Siempre tienes que ganar con tus trampas –continuaba rebatiendo el menor de los Hibiki.

-Acepta tu derrota de una vez –dijo Kotaro con una sonrisa antes de arrojarle pequeños pelotas de papel que habían hecho con las servilletas hace un rato.

-Está bien –reconoció su triunfo -Aunque ¿sabes una cosa? podrás ganarme en esto –llamó su atención -Pero yo ya te gané en otros aspectos –sonrió arrojándole un puñado de papel en su dirección.

-¿Cuáles? –preguntó con interés el otro niño haciendo lo mismo que hiciere el otro.

-Kotaro, Kenji dejen de ensuciar el lugar –regaño el mayor de los Hibiki.

-¡Lo sentimos! –se disculparon arrepentidos.

-No lo sientan. Sean útiles –ordenó arrojando en el aire un recogedor y un pequeño cepillo para basura – ¡Rápido! –espetó una vez que los niños atraparon los objetos.

-No te enfades grandulón -masculló su hermano -Está más gruñón que de costumbre –dijo a su amigo una vez que se agacharon para recoger.

-¿Qué dijiste? –pronunció con enfado Takeo.

-Nada –se hizo el inocente el pequeño. El joven sólo gruñó. Esperaría a darle su merecido más tarde, se dijo a sí mismo antes de dedicarse a limpiar una mesa con un trapo.

-Oye, ¿en cuáles aspectos? –retomó la plática Kotaro mientras ponía el recogedor en el suelo.

-¿Quieres saber lo que hizo Hitomi hoy? –mencionó barriendo las porquerías en el colector.

-¿Qué hizo? –preguntó con curiosidad el niño de cabello azulado.

-Compartió de su goma de mascar conmigo -

-¿En serio? –pronunció asombrado.

-Sí -contestó al ponerse de pie, acción que imitó el otro niño.

-¿Mascada? -preguntó.

-Aja -contestó tirando la basura en el contenedor.

-Wow –articuló asombrado.

-¿Qué se supone que están hablando? –intervino Takeo al haber escuchado más o menos el asunto.

-Kenji me está contando de Hitomi, su novia –respondió el pequeño Saotome.

-¿Tienes novia? –preguntó incrédulo el muchacho al pequeño.

-Sí –sonrió orgulloso -¿Qué se siente que tu hermano menor te gane?-

-Eres un niño, ¿Cómo vas a tener novia? -reprochó -Esos no son pensamientos que deba tener alguien de tu edad. Debería darte vergüenza –reprendió duramente. Aunque por alguna razón esas palabras le recordaban alguien que le había dicho algo similar cuando niño.

-Kotaro también tiene novia -señaló a su amigo -Bueno –río –Tiene "novia"-

-¿Qué quiere decir?-preguntó interesado a Kotaro -¿Quién es tu novia?-

-Mi maestra –sonrió -La señorita Yagami –suspiró -Es muy linda. El otro día me llevó de la mano para cruzar la calle –dijo en estado de ensoñación.

-Niños –hizo un gesto negativo con su cabeza.

-Al menos sabemos más de chicas que tú –pronunció Kenji -Estás tan grande que estoy seguro que ni has tenido tu primer beso –comentó con burla.

-Pues para que lo sep –se calló.

-¿Qué? –preguntó su hermano menor.

-Nada –respondió secamente, concentrándose en la limpieza que estaba haciendo.

-Lo sabía –dijo triunfante -Sólo estás enojado porque nos siguen las chicas y a ti no –asumió Kenji.

-¿Con que sí?-dijo astutamente -Pues ¿Qué crees? Existen chicas que se fijan en mí –pensó en su creciente popularidad.

-Maya no cuenta Takeo –dijo Kotaro.

-¿Quién está hablando de ella? –mencionó el chico enarcando una ceja.

-Pues…-pronunció dubitativo.

-¿Qué?- requirió de nuevo -¿Qué tiene que ver ella con todo esto?-

-Bueno a que… ya sabes ella y tú son algo… o eran algo –respondió el menor de los Saotome.

-¿Qué? –dijo con sorpresa Takeo.

-De todos modos tú deberías saberlo mejor –dijo el niño con decepción- Le dijiste que no-mencionó triste.

-¿A qué le dije que no? –preguntó ya algo desesperado.

-Cuando habló contigo de algo muy importante –respondió Kotaro.

-Que malvado eres Takeo -intervino el niño de cabello castaño -Yo pensé que estabas enamorado de ella… pobrecita –mencionó con tristeza -Tal vez quiera ser mi novia –dijo entusiasmado.

-Yo quiero a Takeo en la familia, no a ti Kenji –pronunció con molestia Kotaro sin quitarle la vista de encima al niño el cual estaba por replicarle.

-Niños ya basta –interrumpió Takeo -Espera, ¿de qué estás hablando Kotaro? No entiendo –dijo confundido.

-Eso –contestó simple -Habló contigo.

-¿Cuándo? –interrogó.

-A ver –se puso pensativo -¿Cuándo fue? –preguntó a su amigo -¿Cuándo te dejo copiarte el examen Hitomi?-

-El jueves pasado –dijo encantado -Nunca lo olvidaré. Me salvó la vida –suspiró.

-Ah -recordó -Sí. El jueves pasado pero como ya te dije parece que tú no quisiste arreglar nada-

-No tengo idea de lo que me hablas –contestó el chico de cabello castaño -Maya no ha hablado conmigo nada de lo que tú dices ese día –afirmó -_Ni nos hemos hablado desde entonces_ –pensó para sí con tristeza.

-Pues no sé –se encogió en hombros -Pero es una lástima que no estén bien –respondió Kotaro mirando al pensativo chico.

-Vámonos Kotaro –dijo el niño de cabello castaño -Si nos quedamos aquí hasta que se espabile nos caerá la noche –se encaminó a la puerta.

-Tienes que aplicarte Takeo –advirtió con una sonrisa el menor de los Saotome.

-Mira quien lo dice –dijo con ironía mirando a su amigo -Tu novia es la maestra, si como no-

-¿Puedes culparme? –sonrió de forma tan egocéntrica como sólo un Saotome podía hacerlo.

-Oigan esperen un momento –los detuvo y los niños dieron media vuelta.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó con fastidio Kenji.

-Se me olvidó darles algo –anunció el muchacho.

-¿Qué cosa? –requirió Kotaro.

-Esto –sonrió con malicia antes de darles a los dos un certero golpe en la cabeza.

-¡AY! –se quejaron los dos pequeños, sobándose la herida –Au-

-Eso es por el desorden que hicieron –explicó con seriedad -Corrieron con suerte mocosos –hizo una pausa mirando con enfado a los chiquillos -La próxima vez no seré tan bondadoso –amenazó.

-¡Y nosotros que le estam!-

-¡Cállate! –le interrumpió Kotaro -Tiene razón-

-¡Pero!-

-¡Que te calles P-Chan! –exclamó exasperado. Mientras que dentro de sí mismo se felicitaba con astucia.

-¿A quién le llamas P-Chan? –reclamó enojado Kenji.

-¡A ti! –espetó antes de mostrarle su lengua y saliera del restaurante.

-¡Kotaro cuando te atrape te voy a –fue lo último que escuchó Takeo cuando la puerta se cerró.

_-¿Qué querías decirme Maya? -_pensó el joven Hibiki. Bueno sólo había una forma de averiguarlo. Tomó valor, alzó el teléfono del restaurante y marcó un número. Esperó en la línea unos segundos hasta que levantaron la bocina.

-Hola –escuchó la voz de la chica de cabellos azabache.

-Ho-tartamudeó –Hola Maya –dijo con cierta alegría y nerviosismo.

-¿Takeo eres tú? –interrogó la chica.

-Sí, soy yo –respondió entusiasta.

-¡Que gusto escucharte! –mencionó con suma alegría –Adiós –dijo desinteresada antes de colgar.

El muchacho gruñó. Volvió a marcar, pero esta vez no a la línea personal que tenía la chica en su cuarto sino a su teléfono celular el cual enseguida contestó.

-¿Por qué colgaste? –dijo con molestia -Tengo que hablar contigo.

-Pues yo no quiero –contestó con indiferencia y volvió a colgar, dejando a Takeo con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

-¿Qué te ocurre? –preguntó a su pensativa esposa que desde hace un rato estaba de pie en el patio en la oscura noche mirando hacia el estanque. Avanzó hacia ella hasta localizarse a su lado.

-Me preocupa el problema de Maya con Takeo –contestó.

-Akane…

-Nunca habían durado tanto tiempo peleados –pronunció preocupada.

-Tal vez no –mencionó -Pero puede que sea lo mejor –dijo con una sonrisa.

-Qué egoísta eres –le insultó.

-¿Egoísta? –frunció el ceño.

-A Maya le importa mucho Takeo –dijo con seriedad -Y si eres un egoísta –reiteró.

-¿Te parece egoísta haber aconsejado a mi hija de reconciliarse con ese niño? –le recordó sin abandonar su molesta -Soy un padre genial –replicó -Y obtuve mi recompensa por ser tan comprensivo y accesible –pronunció con orgullo.

-Tonto –le insultó -Maya no está bien –mencionó grave.

-¿Eh? –articuló.

-El otro día que fue a visitarme al hospital no pudo contenerse más y se puso a llorar -

-¿Qué? -pronunció con sorpresa -¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –reclamó.

-No me pareció correcto-hizo una pausa -No ha hablado contigo -suspiró -Eso quiere decir que no quiere que lo sepas –concluyó.

Eso le dolió. Maya siempre le contaba todo -Y ¿qué quieres que haga? -pronunció él molesto -¿Qué puedo hacer? –dijo secamente -No puedo meterme en esas cosas –dijo con firmeza Ranma.

-Ya lo sé –se pasó una mano por el cabello -No estoy diciendo que lo hagamos –exhaló con cansancio -Me parece increíble que Takeo no haya querido arreglar las cosas con ella –mencionó con extrañeza.

-Es un bobo, digno hijo de un Hibiki –pronunció fastidiado.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –interrogó Akane.

-¿Perdón? –mencionó al no comprender lo que decía.

-Si no es Takeo, entonces será otro muchacho ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando otro chico llegue?-

-Créeme no tengo objeción con que Maya salga con un muchacho -respondió -No soy un padre celoso –afirmó algo ofendido. No le molestaba que su hija saliera con chicos, lo único que le molestaba es que fuera precisamente ESE chico.

-Es cierto –reconoció su punto. La verdad no era un padre celoso, al menos no con los demás muchachos que pretendían a su hija -¿Sabes?-llamó su atención -Ahora que lo mencionas me he puesto a recordar algunas cosas –mencionó con cierta ironía.

-Yo no sé de qué cosas hablas –dijo confundido -¿A qué te refieres?-

-¿Qué pasó aquella vez con Xiao? –sacó el tema de un evento que no había pasado hace mucho.

-Oh –recordó -Esa vez…-sonrió algo nervioso.

-¿Sí? –lo miró con atención.

-Eso que pasó…-divagó –Ah…-

* * *

_Un par de meses de atrás Maya llegaba a la casa después de haber resuelto algunos cuantos asuntos de sus actividades extra curriculares cuando sorpresivamente encontró a alguien que en definitiva no quería encontrar nunca y menos en su casa, el cual venía a toda velocidad hacia ella. _

_-¡Mi amor llegaste! –exclamó con los brazos abiertos decidido a abrazarla. _

_-¡Aléjate de mí! –exclamó al golpearlo en el rostro._

_-Au –se quejó el muchacho que estaba en el suelo debido al gran impacto del golpe. _

_-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó enfadada. _

_-Nada cielito –respondió compungido -Sólo vine a pasar tiempo conmigo –mencionó al sentarse en el suelo, sobándose el golpe. _

_-¿Quién te dio permiso de entrar? –requirió inmediatamente. _

_-Tu papá –anunció con satisfacción. Su futuro suegro estaba de su lado. _

_-¿Qué? –dijo con extrañeza y luego suspiró -¿Dónde está? –preguntó al chico. _

_-En la sala –contestó sin dejar su buen ánimo, a pesar de encontrarse dolorido. _

_-Espérame aquí –ordenó entre dientes. _

_-Como tú digas preciosa –sonrió encantado. _

_-¡PAPÁ! –alzó la voz dirigiéndose al lugar. _

_-¡Hola hija! –saludó contento al escucharla asomándose por la puerta de la sala comedor con un tazón de tallarines en la mano -¿Qué pasa? –preguntó antes de volver a comer. _

_-Sí, ¿Qué pasa? –se asomó Kotaro también con un bocado en la mano. _

_-¿Qué pasa? -pronunció sarcástica -¿Qué significa esto? –preguntó entrando a la sala obligando a su padre y hermano a ingresar en ella -¿Por qué lo dejaste quedarse? –señaló hacia afuera. _

_-Bueno, dijo que venía a verte -explicó -Y trajo una generosa cantidad de comida que no se podía desperdiciar así que… –señaló la atiborrada mesa llena de platillos chinos. _

_-¿Todo por la comida? –preguntó incrédula -¡Papá! –dijo lastimosamente. _

_-¡Oye! –exclamó -Sólo tenemos que soportarlo un rato y se irá –mencionó muy seguro. _

_-Sí, Maya. No exageres –mencionó su hermano sin dejar de lado su comida. _

_-¿Qué más ha hecho?-preguntó fastidiada -Aparte de alimentarlos, claro –reprochó a los hombres Saotome. _

_-Nada –respondió su padre -Oh espera –tronó su dedo al recordar –Le dije que limpiara el patio y también el tejado. Esos chinos sí que son rápidos –mencionó eso último con admiración. _

_-Yo le dije que limpiara el dojo –mencionó despreocupado Kotaro. _

_-Bien jugado hijo –chocó su puño con el de su vástago. _

_-Aparte de que es su proveedor de alimentos, su sirviente también –casi podía sentir lástima por el bobo de Xiao. Qué aprovechados. _

_-No tenemos la culpa de que sea tan servicial –se excusó -Está loco por ti –sonrió con diversión el hombre. _

_-Ash-_

_-Luego le pidió a papá que le enseñará los álbumes de sus fotos –dijo divertido el niño. _

_- Ya sabes de cuando eran niños. Awww –articuló Ranma con fingido sentimentalismo –No respondo por lo que le haya hecho a las fotos del hijo de P-Chan –tiró una carcajada divertido antes de tomar asiento y seguir con la labor que había interrumpido su hija -¡Qué delicia! –mencionó antes de darle un mordisco a un pan -¿No quieres algo? –preguntó a su hija con la boca llena. _

_-Come, que se acaba –advirtió Kotaro. _

_-¡No puede ser! –gritó exasperada al ver las actitudes de su padre y hermano. _

* * *

-¿Y bien? –requirió de nuevo.

-Ah… -articuló -Bueno…-dijo con nerviosismo -Este yo…-

-Inclusive el hijo de Shampoo y Mousse es una mejor opción para ti, ¿verdad? –pronunció frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¡No! –exclamó sintiendo escalofríos. Qué horror -Mira yo –dijo accidentadamente, pero luego se serenó –Cuando Maya salga con un muchacho, será el indicado lo sé.

-¿Quién te dice que Takeo no lo es? –mencionó ella.

-Es un Hibiki –dijo con un enfado.

-¿Y qué? –preguntó sin abandonar su molestia -Ryoga es una gran persona-

-Claro Akane –respondió con ironía -P-Chan es grandioso –masculló.

-Es tu amigo Ranma –recalcó.

-Aunque lo sea –miró hacia otra dirección. Todavía le costaba aceptar aquello, al igual que Ryoga.

-Lo que pasa es que tienes celos –le acusó.

-¡No soy un padre celoso! -exclamó -¡Ya te lo dije! –dijo enojado.

-Ya lo sé –contestó -Pero cuando se trata de Takeo es otra historia-

-…-

-Bueno…-suspiró -Él nunca ha sentido gran simpatía por ti –reconoció Akane.

-El sentimiento es mutuo –respondió -Desde que era niño era un mocoso tan antipático –recordó a ese chiquillo odioso.

-Claro que no –contrarió -Y aunque lo niegues es un buen muchacho –dijo convencida -Heredó las mejores cualidades de sus padres-

-Eso es lo que me preocupa –dijo mirándola -¿Te imaginas? Un padre que era un cerdo y una chica que adoraba a los cerdos ¡Excelentes referencias! –pronunció sarcástico.

-¡Eres imposible! –dijo desesperada.

-Yo sólo veo la realidad como es –respondió -No podemos meternos en esta situación –hizo una pausa -Yo no haré lo que hicieron nuestros padres –pronunció con seguridad. Se había prometido nunca caer en ese juego.

-Tienes razón en ello –reconoció su punto -Sólo complicaríamos las cosas –dijo con suavidad.

-Lo único que nos corresponde es decir las palabras adecuadas a nuestra hija- -Tal como lo he hecho-

-Yo también lo hecho así –replicó con cierto enfado.

-Entonces, eso es todo –dijo simple.

-Como tú digas…-miró hacia a otra dirección.

-Akane-

-Mmmm –articuló evadiendo su mirada.

-Hablaré con ella sobre esto –dijo algo preocupado y Akane le miró –Lo haré –suspiró. Aunque no le hiciera la menor gracia, ese chiquillo era importante para su hija y sí se tenía que hablar de ello entonces lo haría. Así como lo había hecho con anterioridad.

-No –respondió tranquila y él la miró extrañado -Al menos no hasta que lo haga ella misma –hizo una pausa –No hay que presionar tampoco –suspiró -Sólo trata de animarla –puso su mano sobre el pecho de su esposo.

-Si esto no mejora, entonces tendré que hablarlo –dijo resignado.

-De acuerdo –sonrió débilmente y se abrazó a él -Lo mejor que las cosas tomen su curso –pronunció contra su pecho.

-Bien –sonrió al tenerla así de cerca.

-Saotome, ¿Quién diría que serías un padre tan comprensivo?-alzó su mirada para verlo -Haciendo un lado claro, tu desagrado irracional por Takeo –río la bella mujer.

-Graciosa –dijo entre dientes sin soltarla.

–Nunca dejarás de ser tan bobo –pronunció juguetona.

-Y te gusta así, ¿no? –dijo encantador, tomándola de su esbelta cintura.

-Claro –respondió atrayente antes de unir sus labios con los de él en un dulce y prolongado beso.

* * *

-Hola Takeo –saludó una chica de su clase que venía por el pasillo.

-Hola –correspondió con una sonrisa el saludo. Todavía era extraño que la gente supiera que existía.

-¿Qué hay Takeo? –saludó uno de los chicos que lo habían invitado a jugar soccer el otro día.

-¡Hey! –alzó su mano derecha en señal de saludo. Sí que eran inusuales todos estos tratos.

-¡Qué onda Takeo! –saludó Keiko junto con otras chicas, amigas de Mizuki.

-¡Hola! –respondió el chico.

-Es tan apuesto –escuchó murmurar a las muchachas, causando que el joven se sonrojara furiosamente y acelerará el paso para llegar más rápido abajo.

Vaya, esto era tan extraño. Chicas, amigos, invitaciones para aquí y para allá. No estaba acostumbrado a ello ¿Quién diría que se volvería tan popular? Era de no creerse. Bueno, ya se pondría a pensar en ello más tarde. Ahora tenía que encontrar a Maya. No había podido hablar con ella ya que esta lo había evitado a toda costa cuando él quería acercársele, ¿Dónde podría estar? Se preguntó aunque luego golpeó su frente al recordar algo. Tenía práctica de voleibol. Saldría hasta las cinco como lo hacía en este día. Miró su reloj. 3:30, ¿Y si la buscaba?

-Takeo –escuchó que lo llamaban.

-Mizuki –miró a la chica de cabello cenizo.

-¿Vamos ya Takeo? –sugirió la muchacha.

-¿A dónde? –dijo con extrañeza.

-Quedamos que estudiaríamos hoy –sonrió.

-Es cierto –recordó -Mizuki, gracias pero-

-Pero nada –le interrumpió -Pronto tendremos examen y tienes que estar listo-

Se quedó pensativo un momento. Lo mejor sería esperar un rato para poder alcanzar a Maya en la salida. Estaba seguro que si entraba en el gimnasio le haría un desaire y no se tentaría el corazón para inventar cualquier cosa y humillarlo en frente de todos los que estuvieran ahí -Está bien –dijo a la chica que enseguida lo tomó del brazo para caminar junto con él.

-¿Qué te parece aquí? –sugirió Mizuki al señalar una mesa con banca que se encontraba en el solitario patio.

-Claro –respondió el chico.

* * *

-Mira lo hiciste –lo felicitó la muchacha por haber realizado con éxito el ejercicio.

-Sí, ¿verdad? –sonrió débilmente él.

-Eres muy listo –sonrió -Sólo te hacía más práctica-

-Creo que sí… –miró la hora en su teléfono –Gracias por todo Mizuki, pero tengo que irme –dijo con intenciones de ponerse de pie pero la chica lo detuvo.

-Espera Takeo –lo tomó del brazo -¿Por qué tanta prisa?-

-Tengo que hacer algo importante –respondió algo impaciente con el fin de volver a levantarse. No quería ser grosero con ella, pero tenía que arreglar el asunto con Maya.

-Takeo espera –volvió a detenerlo -Takeo, ¿no lo ves? Me gustas –confesó Mizuki.

-¿Eh? –articuló confundido.

-Eres un chico tan lindo –acarició su mejilla.

-Mizuki, yo… -

-Takeo –pronunció el nombre del chico, puso sus dos manos sobre su rostro y sin prevenirlo unió sus labios con los de él dejando al chico perplejo, con los ojos muy abiertos debido a la impresión –_No_ –pensó cuando vio a alguien a unos cuantos metros.

_-Maya –_dijo en su interior_. _Se separó inmediatamente de la joven que tenía sus labios, dejando a la chica sorprendida por su brusquedad.

-¡Maya! –gritó su nombre a la joven que había huido -¡Espérame! –exclamó fuertemente mientras corría -¡Maya! –

* * *

Se había escapado de Takeo, al menos por ahora ¿Por qué de un momento para otro sentía algo en los ojos? Corrió más a prisa por la calle.

-No vas a llorar Amaya Saotome –se auto convencía de ello -No lo vas a hacer –se talló violentamente los ojos y siguió su camino para ocultarse del chico. Se recargó en una pared. Sentía que la respiración se le estaba entrecortando. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y finalmente cayeron de una vez las lágrimas.

* * *

_-Te dije que no era una buena idea salir –mencionó el chico observando la lluvia que no había parado desde hace un rato en esa noche. Estaban refugiados bajo un toldo de uno de los muchos abandonados negocios de esa calle. Los había tomado por sorpresa el aguacero cuando regresaban de esa vuelta que habían hecho a una fuente de sodas que solían frecuentar. _

_-Mira el lado positivo –llamó su atención -Es lluvia de noche –hizo alusión a su nombre con orgullo._

_-Esto no es una tormenta ni un huracán-_

_-¡Oye! –reclamó. _

_-¿Cuánto tiempo más estaremos aquí? –preguntó ignorando lo que había dicho. _

_-No creo que mucho –mencionó la muchacha de ojos azules -Se quitara en un momento –dicho esto la lluvia tomó más fuerza –O tal vez no-_

_-Esta sí pareces tú –pronunció con humor Takeo observando el fuerte aguacero. _

_-Gracioso –dijo entre dientes ella -Tengo frío –se quejó abrazándose a sí misma. _

_-No tienes que inventar excusas para que abrace –comentó con cierto engreimiento. _

_-Ya quisieras –respondió sarcástica. _

_-¿Así está bien? –la abrazó por la espalda. _

_-Ah…-articuló nerviosa –No –dijo y sintió al muchacho tensarse por su respuesta. La chica se dio la vuelta y se abrazó a él reposando su cabeza en su pecho -Ahora sí –mencionó con complacencia -Siempre estás calientito –dijo contenta sin dejar de apoyarse en el duro pecho del muchacho, el cual sonreía satisfecho de tenerla así. _

_-Maya –le llamó. _

_-¿Sí? –respondió sin abandonar su confort. _

_-Es que…-fue interrumpido por un potente estruendo. _

_-¡AH! –exclamó asustada la chica y se abrazó con fuerza al cuello de Takeo. Se quedaron estáticos, ella aún aferrada a él. Esta sí era una situación incómoda. Tenía su rostro muy cerca de su cuello. Se separó lentamente de él y lo miró. Takeo se acercó y ella no hizo más que cerrar los ojos y efímeramente sintiera el cálido toque de sus labios. Le miró con sus hermosos irises azules que tanto amaba él. Sonrojada y con una sonrisa que el chico correspondió se aferró otra vez a su cuello. _

_-Takeo –murmuró su nombre contra su mejilla, se separó un poco y le miró con cariño -Eres el único chico al que yo quiero –le dio otro pequeño beso en sus labios –Esto –sonrió ampliamente. _

_-Tú también eres la única chica a la que quiero besar Maya –dijo con dulzura estrechándola con más fuerza. _

* * *

-Sí, claro –dijo ella con ironía al limpiarse la humedad de sus ojos.

-Aquí estás –escuchó al chico que estaba frente a ella. Maya inmediatamente le dio la espalda y corrió para alejarse de él.

-¡Maya aunque te marches y voy a ir por ti! –gritó -Sabes que lo haré –advirtió y la chica detuvo su paso.

-¿Qué quieres? –dijo con aspereza -¿No estabas muy ocupado con esa boba?-

-Se te cayó esto –señaló la diadema color azul que había encontrado.

-Dámela –avanzó rápidamente y le arrebató violentamente el objeto y miró en otra dirección. .

-Maya –le llamó.

-¿Qué? –musitó sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Las cosas no son lo que parecen –intentó explicar.

La chica soltó una risa irónica -Pues yo las vi muy claras –lo miró con resentimiento -Al menos yo no te mentí Takeo –hizo referencia a ese momento del que sólo sabían ellos dos.

-Sabes que no te mentí cuando te dije eso –respondió haciendo alusión a ello también.

-Entonces, ¿Qué hacías en los labios de Mizuki? –reclamó ahora sí mirándolo.

-¡Me tomó desprevenido y me besó! –explicó -Yo no la besé –negó.

-Si como no –dijo sarcástica -Que conveniente para ti, ¿verdad?-

-Maya tú ya sabes lo que siento por ti –dijo con seriedad -Lo sabes-hizo una pausa -Desde que era un niño yo…-

-Pensé que no sabías lo buena que era la vida –le reprochó lo que le había dicho hace días.

-Torpe –le insultó.

-¿Torpe? –dijo indignada -¿Ahora soy torpe?-

-¿Que no lo entiendes? –dijo con desesperación -Te amo desde que era un niño-

-Takeo…-se quedó sin palabras. Escucharlo tan directo era muy diferente.

-No es algo que tenga que decir para que tú tengas esa certeza… porque yo sé que tú también te sientes igual –dijo con suavidad.

-Yo no te amo –pronunció con desprecio.

-Me dijiste que era el único que querías besar –recordó sus palabras -Esa es una declaración demasiado fuerte para mí – dijo convencido -No sabes mentir Maya Saotome –sonrió con suficiencia.

-Eres un engreído –contestó furiosa al verlo sonreír con tanta seguridad -Y si me amas, ¿por qué andas del brazo de otras? –reclamó furiosa sin negar la afirmación que había hecho el chico.

-Hice lo mismo que tú me hiciste -respondió -Me lastimaste en repetidas ocasiones ese día –dijo duramente -¿Recuerdas que te burlaste de mí con el soso ese? Y también cuando aceptaste almorzar con él –reprochó -Lo hiciste a propósito, sabes que está enamorado de ti –pronunció molesto.

-No parecías muy afectado por ello –respondió mirando la reacción del chico. Sí que estaba celoso.

-Pues así fue –contestó sin abandonar su enojo -Me lastimas casi todos los días –dijo con rabia.

-Tú tampoco te portas de lo mejor conmigo –le interrumpió dolida. Ella no era la única que a veces se pasaba de la raya -¿Qué importa?-dijo irónica -Sólo soy una chica obstinada, cruel y vanidosa, ¿no? –rememoró lo que había escuchado el otro día y el chico se quedó sorprendido que ella supiera de ello.

-…-

-Sólo soy eso, ¿cierto?-

-No quise decir eso –mencionó sin mirarla -No pensé cuando lo dije-

-Olvídalo –restó importancia.

-Sé que yo no te he dado el mejor trato tampoco –miró el suelo avergonzado.

-Takeo…

-Ya me cansé de esto –dijo fatigado.

-Yo también estoy harta –reconoció que la situación que vivían últimamente era extenuante también para ella -Pero no quiero que terminemos así –dijo con tristeza.

-Ni yo –pronunció abatido.

-Takeo –se acercó a él -¿Quieres que te diga la verdad? -pronunció seria. Exhaló. Hora de la verdad. -Sólo quiero estar contigo –lo tomó de ambas manos -Sólo contigo –dijo con sinceridad.

-Maya… -sabía que lo amaba, pero escucharla reconocerlo era otra cosa.

-Así es –reiteró.

-Pero si continuamos, tendremos que-

-Lo sé. Lo sé–le interrumpió desesperada. No estaba dispuesta a que esta oportunidad se fuera. Ya había hecho lo más difícil -Tendremos que cambiar –lo abrazó fuertemente -Lo haré, no te garantizo que dejaré de meter la pata –sonrió con nerviosismo -Pero-

-Yo te diré cuando lo hagas –sonrió dulce.

-Y tú me dirás lo que sientes –correspondió su gesto.

-Yo también cambiaré –reconoció que él no era miel sobre hojuelas tampoco -Quiero estar contigo siempre -

-Para siempre –dijo enternecida -Yo también quiero casarme contigo –hizo referencia a la propuesta que él le había hecho cuando eran niños -Lamento decírtelo hasta ahora –se disculpó por el retraso de diez años para darle una respuesta.

-No te preocupes ya lo sabía –sonrió de forma egocéntrica.

-Yo no soy la única engreída, mi bambú -la chica lo besó sorpresivamente en los labios –No quiero compartir estos con nadie más Son míos ¿Entendiste? -advirtió posesiva.

-Entendido mi pequeña tormenta- -Sí que eres celosa-

-¿Y qué? –volvió a estrecharlo en sus brazos.

-¡Vaya! Esto queda como un buen recuerdo –exclamó el menor de los Saotome que sostenía en su mano un gadget -¿Entonces ya están comprometidos? –preguntó el niño, sacando de una vez a la pareja de su estado de ensoñación -Genial, bienvenido a nuestra familia Takeo –dijo con alegría.

-Te dije que funcionaría Kotaro –dijo con una media sonrisa Kenji sin saber por supuesto todo el malentendido y enredo que habían discutido Takeo y Maya.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí? –requirió Maya separándose del chico.

-¿De qué hablan? –mencionó con confusión el muchacho de cabello castaño.

-Nada –respondió Kotaro -Sólo hablamos del empujoncito que le dimos a Takeo –dijo divertido.

-¿Empujoncito? –frunció el ceño el chico -Me pueden explicar de qué hablan –demandó.

-¿Lo dices tú o lo digo yo? –preguntó Kenji a Kotaro.

-Déjame decírselo a mi futuro cuñado –sonrió satisfecho -Bueno, todo comenzó el día que Maya hablaría contigo –señaló con su mano a su hermana -Se suponía que arreglarían sus diferencias pero no fue así. Eso fue raro –mencionó con extrañeza -Después Kenji me dijo que estabas deprimido –miró a Takeo.

-Más de lo normal, por supuesto –mencionó con sátira el menor de los Hibiki y el chico le dedicó una mirada no muy agradable –Supuse que todavía estabas enojado con Maya-

-Nos pareció muy extraño el asunto.

-En especial cuando Kotaro me dijo que Maya habló algo muy importante con este cabeza hueca –señaló al chico -Eso tan importante sólo podía ser una cosa –hizo una pausa -Takeo por más molesto que estuviera con Maya no dejaría pasar su oportunidad-

-Entonces supimos que algo había salido mal –hizo referencia a la conclusión que habían llegado –Decidimos ponernos en acción –dijo orgulloso Kotaro.

-¿Qué?-preguntó la chica. No entendía nada de lo que estaban diciendo. Más tarde cuestionaría a Takeo.

-¿Se pusieron en acción? –frunció el ceño. Luego suspiró. Qué inocencia. Les seguiría el juego, aunque bueno sí les habían ayudado en cierto sentido -Oigan, ¿eso quiere decir que inventaron todo eso?¿No tienes novia? –preguntó Takeo a su hermano -¿Qué hay de esa niña Hitomi?-

-Hitomi es una boba –respondió Kenji -A mí me gustan las niñas arriba de dieciséis –sonrió -Hola –guiñó un ojo a Maya.

-¡Pequeño mocoso! –dijo alterado -¡Ni lo pienses! Es mi compañera de juegos y travesuras desde que era un bebé –pronunció posesivo.

-No tienes que ponerte celoso –lo reconfortó la chica -Pero, ¿acaso puedes culparlo? –se señaló su figura de pies a cabeza.

Takeo gruñó. La joven lo ignoró y regresó su atención a los niños –¿Cómo supieron que estábamos aquí? –preguntó con interés.

-Esa fue una coincidencia –respondió Kenji -Acabamos de salir de la heladería –mencionó el negocio que se encontraba a unas cuadras.

-Así fue, pero me alegro haberlos encontrado –sonrió -Ya los tenemos en nuestras manos –dijo sagaz el niño de cabello negro azulado.

-Ustedes no tienen nada –aclaró Takeo -No vamos a andar en secreto –dijo con seguridad.

-Bobos –se burló astutamente Maya.

-Oh, bueno, ¿entonces no te importara si papá ve esto? –mencionó el menor de los Saotome la pantalla del aparato con su mano puesta en el botón enviar.

-Pequeño mocoso –dijo entre dientes la chica apretando sus puños con desesperación. Podría arrebatarle el objeto sin ningún problema, pero sí se atrevía siquiera a moverse el enano no dudaría en enviarlo.

-Maya, si algún día te cansas de este tonto, ya sabes dónde estoy –dijo coqueto a la chica.

-Cállate Kenji –amenazó Takeo.

-¡No te atrevas! –advirtió Maya a su hermano que no había despegado su dedo de la pantalla.

-¿No que no tenías nada que ocultar? –dijo suspicaz Kotaro -Creí que no tenías secretos con papá -río -Qué cobarde –se burló.

-¡No soy cobarde! -espetó -¡Quiero que se entere por mí! –dijo enojada.

-¡Te tengo justamente donde te quería! –exclamó con triunfo Kotaro al ver el estado histérico de su hermana.

-No olvides que siempre estaré libre para ti Maya –reiteró su disponibilidad Kenji.

-¡DETESTO A MI HERMANO! -exclamaron Takeo y Maya.

* * *

Notas: Penúltimo capítulo de esta serie extra. Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen sus reviews :)

Creo que quedó aclarado el hecho que Ranma no es un padre celoso xD, sólo con Takeo por las razones expuestas ya. La verdad no es un papá que alucine con la idea que un día su niña lo deje. El problema es que Takeo no le agrada. Nunca fue mi intención hacer ese retrato de "papá obsesionado con que su hija siempre va a ser una niña" la verdad no me gusta esa idea, ese no es Ranma Saotome, en mi opinión claro.

Me gustó hacer la escena de Xiao en la casa, por supuesto que es posible que los hombres Saotome le hicieran eso xD

Otra cosa que me gustó hacer es plasmar la amistad entre Kotaro y Kenji, mini Ranma y mini Ryoga. No había encontrado el momento para hacer una escena con ellos dos juntos, ¿Qué opinan? No podían ser diferentes a sus padres :P

Takeo y Maya por fin reconocieron sus sentimientos, aunque bueno ya sabían lo que sentían el uno por el otro. La escena cuando ella recuerda su primer beso uuuuhhhuuhh xD Fue inesperado, ¿verdad? Aunque ya había dejado algunas pistas en sus actitudes que había algo más en esa relación.

Gracias por sus comentarios a **lonelygirlukyo**,** Isakura Tendo**, **Lobo de Sombras**, **01Saku10**, **Akane Tsukino de Kou**, **ilakane** y **Chikibell**. Espero pronto contestarles a cada uno individualmente sus opiniones, lo tengo en muy en cuenta :)

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	59. Chapter 59

Con uniforme ya puesto y lista para la escuela se encontraba Maya en la cocina frente a la estufa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Suspiró encantada pensando en lo que había pasado. Se ruborizó un poco al pensar en cierta persona. La joven emitió una risita.

-Buenos días –dijo contenta Akane al entrar a la cocina.

-Buenos días –saludó la joven y no pudo controlar que se le escapara un suspiro. A la mujer le llamó la atención ello.

-¿Pasa algo? –interrogó y sacó a la chica de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué? –dijo distraída.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó de nuevo a su hija.

-Nada –respondió. Luego se hizo paso hacia la alacena y sacó un frasco de la misma. Se posicionó de nuevo en la barra y comenzó a tararear una melodía mientras abría el contenedor y sin darse cuenta esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué sonríes? –exhortó la señora Saotome.

-¿Perdón? –dijo saliendo de su estupor.

-¿Por qué sonríes de esa manera? –requirió al verla tan risueña.

No pronunció palabra y sólo se quedó mirando a su mamá sin saber que contestar.

-Sabes lo que te pregunté –la miró con atención a la joven de ojos azules -¿Acaso…?-sugirió sonriendo levemente.

La chica sólo asintió algo ruborizada y sonrió de forma nerviosa.

-¿En serio? –dijo con alegría -Me alegro tanto –mencionó emocionada al abrazarla.

-Gracias mamá –correspondió el gesto de su madre.

-De verdad estoy muy feliz por ti –dijo con dulzura sin soltarla.

-Mamá –sintió a la chica tensarse un poco y se separó un poco de ella -Antes que sigamos con esto, ¿Podría pedirte algo?-

-Adelante –le invitó a proseguir.

-¿Podrías no decirle a papá de esto? –pidió.

-¿Qué? -dijo con algo de sorpresa -Maya, ¿no le vas a decir? –frunció el ceño ligeramente.

-Claro que lo haré –pronunció la joven -Pero quiero encontrar la forma y momento adecuado para hacerlo –mencionó con algo de reserva.

-Tú no le tienes miedo a tu padre –dijo con seriedad Akane -¿Por qué estás tan insegura de hacerlo?-interrogó -No le causará mucha felicidad por supuesto, pero no pasará nada más –aseguró.

-Lo sé –respondió aprensiva -Pero quiero esperar a encontrar el momento –hizo una pausa -Pienso decírselo hoy –prometió -No tardaré más-

-De acuerdo -contestó -Entonces tienes que avisar a Takeo que no le diga a sus padres –río levemente –Al menos a su papá –volvió a reír. Ya se imaginaba a Ryoga molestando a Ranma con ello.

-Sé a lo que te refieres –mencionó la joven -Pero descuida ya lo acordamos –sonrió levemente y luego desplazó con soltura por la cocina hasta llegar a donde estaba la estufa. Apagó la mecha y tomó la tetera que había colocado con agua hace unos momentos. Tomó después la pequeña y fina olla tradicional donde siempre hacía la preparación de su té la cual había arrimado cuando ordenó los utensilios que iba a necesitar. Sacó el filtro de la olla para poner las hojas de jazmín, el cual era su favorito. Mientras la chica continuaba su labor Akane la observaba con cierta fascinación. Contrastó a su hija con ella misma cuando tenía su edad. Ni en sueños habría conseguido hacer una taza decente de té y menos de la forma tan ordenada y paciente que Maya lo estaba haciendo. Era tan delicada en sus movimientos. Sonrió levemente ante ello. Se puso a pensar de nuevo en su propia persona. Akane nunca se había considerado a sí misma un marimacho ni las personas que la conocían la consideraron como una joven con características hombrunas. Era cierto cuando pequeña solía llevarse mucho con varones, pero bueno era tan sólo una niña. Asimismo su inusual gusto por las artes marciales. Sin embargo ello no cuestionaba su feminidad. Siempre se había considerado femenina, aunque Ranma –frunció el ceño- le dijera lo opuesto, hizo un gesto negativo con su cabeza. Suspiró y concentró de nuevo su atención en Maya. Se encontraba ya vertiendo con delicadeza el agua en el filtro de la pequeña olla. Acto seguido se acercó a esta misma y absorbió el fragante olor de las hojas. Cerró los ojos complacida mientras esperaba con paciencia que el jazmín se emulsionara con el agua. Entre tanto la madre de la chica seguía observándola pero esta vez no pensando en sí misma, sino en otra persona. Nodoka Saotome. Había venido automáticamente a sus pensamientos. Su hija se parecía tanto a su suegra. En sus ademanes, su forma tan grácil de caminar, cuando fruncía el entrecejo y se le arrugaba la nariz, entre otros gestos. Sonrió. Ranma era idéntico a su madre, ¿Cómo no iba a ser Maya parecida a su abuela?

-¿Mamá? –la voz de su hija la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Sí? –requirió a la joven.

-¿Quieres un poco? –sugirió con una amplia y brillante sonrisa.

-Claro –respondió devolviéndole un gesto exactamente idéntico. Bueno, tal vez no todo el parecido se enfocaba en el lado Saotome.

* * *

-¡Tía Nabiki! –se levantó inmediatamente y señaló con su mano cuando vio a aquella elegante mujer que venía hacia ella.

-Hola preciosidad –la abrazó enseguida con cariño. Sólo con sus más allegados se daba el lujo de dar muestras de afecto de forma tan efusiva -¿Cómo has estado? –preguntó cuando se separó de ella y ambas tomaran asiento en la mesa de aquel restaurante donde había quedado para comer el día anterior.

-Bien –respondió algo cohibida y se sonrojó de forma inmediata. .

-¿En serio? –preguntó entrecerrando los ojos al ver aquella actitud. Algo estaba pasando.

-Aquí está su orden –interrumpió el mesero colocando los platos frente a cada una.

-¿Ordenaste por mí?-preguntó -Qué dulce –dijo con ternura.

-Sé cuál es tu favorito –hizo referencia a la ensalada Nicoise que estaba servida frente a ella.

-Por algo de todos mis sobrinos, tú siempre has sido mi favorita –mencionó con una sonrisa –Eres t –se vio interrumpida por el sonido de su teléfono –Disculpa mi cielo –se excusó y contestó –Hola Kodachi- saludó con monotonía y segundos después Nabiki se encogió de dolor -Nunca entenderé esa manera tan exagerada de reírte –puso una mano sobre su oído -¿Qué quieres? –requirió fastidiada. Mientras tanto el joven mesero se encontraba tembloroso de servir el agua mineral en la copa de la chica.

-Adelante –sugirió Maya con una sonrisa. Cosa que lo hizo trastabillar más, pero pudo proseguir con la tarea.

-Es nuevo, ¿verdad? –preguntó Nabiki al chico una vez que colgó de la llamada.

-Así es señora –contestó algo nervioso.

-Eso pensé –dijo con algo de seriedad sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-¿Se les ofrece algo más? –requirió con amabilidad el ´joven mesero enfocando su vista en la mujer, que aunque lo estaba escrutando severamente prefería verla a ella que ver a la chica y seguir haciendo el ridículo frente esta última.

-Por mí es todo –respondió Nabiki.

-Por mí también –contestó Maya de forma amena e inconscientemente el muchacho volteó mirar a la bella chica que le estaba sonriendo ahora. Qué rostro y ojos más hermosos.

-Joven, estamos bien –la voz de la mujer lo sacó de su estado de ensoñación e hizo al chico carraspear su garganta.

-Lo que necesiten –dijo incómodo -No duden en avisarme-

-Gracias –respondió de forma corta Nabiki y torpemente el empleado del restaurante se retiró de allí -Vaya, ¿Cuándo descansarás de romper corazones? –miró divertida a su sobrina.

-¡Tía! –advirtió y su rostro se coloreó ligeramente.

-Relájate –dijo aún entretenida -De acuerdo ¿Me decías?-

-Sí -respondió -Ah –río nerviosamente –Bueno… tengo que decirte algo-

-¿Tú y el niño Hibiki por fin se decidieron? -dijo muy segura de su aseveración mientras con su tenedor escogía un bocado.

-¿Cóm-

-Sólo mira con quien estás hablando –se señaló a sí misma.

-A veces se me olvida –respondió ella.

-Estoy jugando Maya –dijo divertida -Sólo lo deduje –dijo Nabiki y luego comió lo que había seleccionado previamente.

-Claro –dijo avergonzada.

-Sigo diciendo que eres idéntica a tu mamá –pensó en su hermana. Akane siempre había tan expresiva y seguía siéndolo.

-Y ¿qué piensas de…? -vaciló -Ya sabes –sonrió de forma tímida jugando con su propia comida.

La mujer río levemente al verla titubear. Esta niña podría dárselas de muy lista e inclusive a veces era muy convincente al aparentar ser fría y cruel pero su verdadera naturaleza era esta. Bueno era hija de sus padres, ¿Qué podría esperar? –Bien, a ti te gusta mucho –sonrió -Es un muchacho trabajador –musitó complacida -Le espera un gran futuro por delante –hizo énfasis en ello. Eso era un asunto de gran importancia, no cualquier holgazán andaría con su sobrina. También el negocio de sus padres iba viento en popa como por supuesto ya estaba enterada –Además que es un chico fuerte y muy bien parecido –guiñó un ojo -¿Por qué no?-

-Sí… es muy apuesto, ¿verdad? -bajo la mirada con vergüenza. Tenía el rostro ruborizado.

-Sí Akane –dijo divertida. Sí que era igual a su hermana menor -Bueno, ¿ya se lo dijiste a tu papá acaso? –hizo la inevitable pregunta.

-No, la verdad no –respondió -Sé que no le agrada Takeo, pero no es tan difícil decírselo tampoco –mencionó la joven cuando por fin comenzó a comer de su plato.

-¿De verdad? -dijo con extrañeza antes de dar un sorbo a su bebida -¿Cómo planeas hacerlo? –preguntó interesada.

-Pues normal –contestó, dejando de lado el tenedor -Papá tengo que decirte-hizo una pausa -Takeo es mi novio –dijo simple.

-¿Estás loca niña? –pronunció con el ceño fruncido -¿Quieres provocarle a tu papá un infarto? –dijo exagerada.

-¿Eh? –la miró raro.

-Piensa un poco en ello –dijo a la joven y ondeo con su extremidad libre un imaginario panorama que dejo a su sobrina con la mirada fija recreando aquello…

* * *

_-Hola papá –saludó con alegría a su padre que estaba en el dojo organizando algunas cosas que estaban fuera de lugar. _

_-Hola hija –saludó sin dejar su labor. _

_-Oye –llamó su atención y él la miró interesado –Tengo –articuló –Tengo que decirte algo importante- _

_-Te escucho –dejo de lado la tarea y sonrió. _

_-Papá –suspiró -Takeo y yo…-mencionó –Ah -divagó unos segundos, pero finalmente se armó de valor –Ya soy novia de Takeo –anunció finalmente. _

_La mirada de su padre cambió totalmente a una descompuesta. Seguido de esto cayó al suelo en sus rodillas. Todo se había transformado en total oscuridad. Estaba con la mirada baja y ella escuchó que sollozaba en silencio. Cuando ella estaba por hacer algo de un momento a otro alzó la mirada y violentamente se rompió su camisa -¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –gritó con fuerza retumbando en todo el universo._

* * *

-¿Y qué tal? –preguntó sacándola de su imaginación – ¿Ya lo viste? –interrogó.

-¡No! –exclamó, llamando un poco la atención de los demás comensales -¡Exageras! –dijo intranquila la joven -Mi papá no es así –sentenció aparentando seguridad, aunque en su interior no sabía por qué se había instalado esa inquietud ¿Sería verdad que se lo tomaría así de mal como lo había imaginado? –Eso no puede ser-

-Maya –llamó Nabiki su nombre.

-No tía Nabiki –hizo un gesto negativo con su cabeza -Eso no es verdad –contrarió.

-Maya espera –trató de decir.

-¿Para qué esperar? –río con nervios levantándose de su lugar -Lo haré ahora –tomó su bolso escolar con la intención de marcharse.

-¿Podrí-

-¡No tengo miedo! –le interrumpió -En este momento vas a ver que no es cierto –sentenció y se encaminó a la salida dejando a Nabiki sola en la mesa.

-Yo sólo quería decirte que estaba bromeando –finalizó -Qué niña –hizo un gesto de desaprobación -Sigo diciendo lo mismo, idéntica a su madre –se encogió en hombros, luego miró su fino reloj de pulsera y volvió a tomar su teléfono celular -Tengo que llamar a Tachi –mencionó con cansancio el sobrenombre de su esposo mientras marcaba el contacto -No quiero que se le vuelva a pasar la mano con mi pobre Hideyoshi debido a sus bobos entrenamientos –pensó en su inocente niño de ocho años el cual ahora estaba a merced de ese padre tan excéntrico.

* * *

-Kotaro, ¿Quién diría que tendrías una buena idea? –dijo quitado de la pena Kenji que estaba recostado sobre el césped de la casa de su amigo.

-Todas mis ideas son buenas –esclareció el niño que descansaba con los brazos sobre su nuca.

-Si como no –musitó poco convencido.

-Matamos dos pájaros de un tiro –dijo con triunfo -Y Hideyoshi dice que es más listo que nosotros –hizo mención de su primo.

-Es un bobo -respondió pensando en el niño dos años menor que ellos el cual siempre los dejaba sin dinero -Nosotros obtuvimos grandes beneficios por tan poco –pensó en todos los favores que habían hecho sus hermanos mayores el día de ayer: Habían hecho su tarea, les compraron la copa más grande de helado. Sin mencionar que también tuvieron que llevarlos a la feria.

-Lo sé -respondió -Y unimos a Maya y Takeo-

-Sí –contestó -Aunque quisiera que Maya fuera mi novia –lamentó.

-Somos mejor que cupido, ¿no crees? –preguntó sonriendo con satisfacción con sus ojos cerrados.

-Kotaro –llamó su nombre.

-Era obvio que algún día Maya y Takeo serían novios pero qué bueno que adelantamos la cosa. Somos unos chicos muy generosos –se regodeó.

-Kotaro –volvió a insistir.

-Más que geniales, ¿no crees? –

-…-

El chico abrió los ojos y miró a su amigo -¿Kenji? –llamó al niño el cual tenía una cara de espanto. Kotaro se sentó en el suelo de inmediato y tragó duro –Mi papá está detrás de mí, ¿verdad? –preguntó temeroso.

-Es lo que quería decirte –respondió.

-Papá –se dio la vuelta para ver a su padre -Hola –saludó sonriente.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –demandó Ranma.

-Nada, ¿verdad Kenji? –dijo con nerviosismo su amigo.

-Sí, nada –contestó y ambos comenzaron a reír histéricos.

-Ahora mismo me vas explicar lo que dijiste –ordenó con seriedad.

-Ah –articuló Kotaro y cerró la boca. Al no obtener respuesta su padre lo levantó del suelo y lo puso a la altura de su rostro.

-Anda –requirió de nuevo.

-Le debo lealtad a mi hermana –se justificó tratando de zafarse del agarre de su papá. Bastante había hecho ayudándole con Takeo y ahora guardando su secreto.

-Te recuerdo el artículo 3 inciso 6 de la escuela de combate libre que cualquier pacto de lealtad se hace nulo si el mentor del alumno en cuestión lo desea –mencionó sin abandonar su tono serio -Sobre todo si su profesor es su padre –agregó.

-¡Siempre pones las reglas a tu conveniencia! -reclamó -¡Estoy seguro que ni existe esa norma! ¡Esto es un abuso!-

-¡Eres mi hijo y puedo hacerte lo que yo quiera! –espetó -Kotaro –advirtió con sutileza.

-Está bien –se rindió.

-Dime lo que dijiste –ordenó ya con poca paciencia.

-Mejor me voy a mi casa -anunció Kenji -¡Nos vemos tío Ranma! ¡Nos vemos Kotaro! –se despidió y dejo una ráfaga de polvo al abandonar el lugar de forma tan rápida.

-Eso… –divagó -Papá –emitió una risita -¿No prefieres que te lo de por escrito? –río nervioso. Ranma cerró los ojos y comenzó una cuenta mental hasta el número diez. Suspiró y puso a su hijo de nuevo en el suelo, esperando a que este le contara lo que había dicho.

-Está bien –se encogió en hombros -Pero no te enfades conmigo-

* * *

Sobre el tejado se encontraba pensativo Ranma digiriendo la información que su hijo le había dicho -Su hija –pensó para sí -Su Maya… con el mo –se corrigió -Con Takeo ¿Era en serio? Exhaló. Bueno ¿para qué engañarse? Ya se habían tardado para hacer honestos, aunque él esperaba que no sucediera. Se puso de pie y cruzó sus brazos ¿Qué podría hacer? ¿Prohibirle que lo viera? Si como no. No lo hizo antes. Bueno sí lo hizo y había sido bastante ridículo aquella vez. No lo haría ahora. Sí estaban juntos ahora no podía hacer nada al respecto. Pero…-sus ojos se tornaron tristes -¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho? Así como también le había ocultado que se encontraba afligida el otro día ¿Tan poca confianza le tenía? ¿Creía que iba a ser infantil e irracional? Creía que ella lo conocía mejor. Suspiró con cansancio. Ahora, ¿hasta cuándo le iba a contar acerca de ello?, se preguntaba dolido.

* * *

-¿Y qué tal? –dijo Takeo -¿Ya le dijiste a tu papá? –preguntó a su novia mientras observaba las estrellas que apenas acababan de salir.

-No –respondió Maya recargándose apesadumbrada en la banca del parque.

-¿Qué? –dijo con sorpresa, enderezándose del asiento.

-No pude Takeo –respondió derrotada a su intento fallido una vez que llegó a su casa.

-Maya…-

-Sí, ya sé –le interrumpió -Soy una boba, ¿no? –con frustración se llevó sus manos para cubrir su rostro.

-Tu papá y tú son los mejores amigos –frunció el ceño al no comprender su renuencia -¿Por qué tienes miedo?-

-No tengo miedo exactamente –esclareció -Es que será tan extraño hacerlo –hizo una pausa -Ya me entraron muchas dudas –se puso de pie -Creí que podría hacerlo sin ningún problema pero-

-Si no puedes ahora hazlo cuando estés lista –dijo comprensivo al ponerse de pie frente a ella.

-Gracias -sonrió -Pero no tardaré más. Mañana se lo diré. No es justo para ti –lo tomó de la mano -Lo haré. No me importa si se enoja –sentenció decidida.

-Vaya debo ser importante entonces –dijo con diversión.

-Bobo –le insultó -Quiero que todo mundo sepa que estás conmigo –dijo con dulzura mirándolo de forma especial.

-¿Me quieres presumir? –dijo algo engreído.

-Y ¿por qué no? –interrogó al chico y este sonrió por un instante.

-Maya –le llamó.

-¿Mmm? -articuló.

-Recuerdas como te había dicho hace dos semanas que –se calló y la joven comprendió a que se refería -De verdad quiero ir a-

-Lo sé –le interrumpió y le dio un apretón a su mano.

-¿Me acompañas? –sugirió.

-Siempre voy contigo, ¿no? –esbozó una sonrisa y el chico le devolvió el gesto.

* * *

_-¡Bravo! –pronunció emocionada la niña de cabello negro y ojos azules al haber visto ese truco tan impresionante que había hecho el hombre que estaba frente a ella -Papá eres lo máximo –expresó con gran admiración -Cuando sea grande quiero ser igual de genial como tú –pronunció sin abandonar su entusiasmo. _

_Se sentía rebosante de alegría, observando a la emocionada niña. Orgulloso de que quería ser como él. Ya sabía que era un tipo genial, ¿Quién no querría ser como él?, pensaba con el ego inflado. Sin embargo, escucharlo de la boca de su hija era tan increíble. Esperaba que el otro pequeño que venía en camino fuera igual a ella. _

_-¿Me vas a enseñar? –preguntó ilusionada la pequeña. _

_-¡Por supuesto! –respondió entusiasta -Serás la mejor- _

_-¡Sí! –saltó de alegría -¡Haz otra cosa! –suplicó -¡Por favor!-_

_-¡Ya sé! –sonrió ampliamente -Espera –dijo antes de encaminarse adentro para traer esa pecera. _

_La niña se hubo sola en el patio y se sentó en una roca junto al estanque. De un momento a otro escuchó un maullido, volteó a dónde provenía el ruido –Gatito –dijo enternecida al ver el animalito con rayas amarillas que estaba en su patio -Qué bonito –musitó encantada, acercándose donde estaba y lo tomó entre sus manos el animalito. _

_-Ya estoy aquí –anunció cargando el acuario -Esto sí que te va a sorprender –puso en el suelo el recipiente. _

_-Papi –llamó su atención._

_-¿Eh? –articuló antes de darse media vuelta. _

_-Mira –le enseñó la horrorosa bola de pelo que traía en las manos. _

_-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –gritó horrorizado – ¡Aléjalo! –ordenó histérico. _

_-¿Qué tienes? –preguntó algo inquieta al verlo en ese estado. _

_El joven padre se dio cuenta de ello e intentó controlarse un poco más para tratar de no asustarla -¡Por favor! -¿Por qué le estaba pasando esto frente a ella? Se cuestionaba con frustración. _

_-Está bien –puso el gato en el suelo y se acercó a su papá el cual todavía se encontraba algo extraño ¿Estaba asustado? ¿Estaba asustado del gatito? Se preguntó -¿Por qué?-pensó un momento y luego llegó a una conclusión. Tal vez era alérgico, como ella a las fresas. El gato comenzó a maullar y a caminar hacia ellos. _

_-¡NOOOOO! –se ocultó detrás de la niña y se agazapó en el suelo. _

_La pequeña Maya frunció el ceño. Ningún gato haría que su padre le salieran manchas rosa en la cara -¡Vete! –urgió al animal a que se fuera-¡Shuuu! –lo alejó y el minino se fue –Papá ya se fue –miró a su papá que todavía estaba en el suelo. _

_-¿Sí? –preguntó aún nervioso. _

_-Te prometo que ningún gato va a volver –dijo con determinación. _

_-Gracias -el joven pudo respiró aliviado. Aunque no por ello estaba del todo tranquilo. Todavía se sentía con algo de agitación. Qué animalejo tan asqueroso. Cargó a la niña y la abrazó fuertemente. Ya se sentía mucho mejor. _

_-¿Qué pasa allá afuera? –ambos escucharon la voz de Akane -¿Pasa algo malo? –interrogó una Akane ataviada en un vestido rosa pálido que le llegaba unos cuanto centímetros debajo de la rodilla el cual estilizaba a la perfección su figura de cinco meses de embarazo de una forma encantadora. Observó a su esposo. Se encontraba algo nervioso, aferrado a su hija en sus brazos. _

_-Papá es alérgico a los gatos –anunció la pequeña. _

_-Oh –se llevó una mano a la boca. Maya había visto su aversión a esos animales. Nunca le había sucedido eso con ella presente. Bueno no iban a explicárselo ahora –Claro –sonrió levemente -Tu papá tiene una gran alergia hacia los gatos –dijo al abrazarlos a ambos. _

* * *

-Ranma –la voz de su esposa lo sacó de aquel recuerdo que sin saber por qué había venido a su mente -¿Qué tienes? –se acercó al balcón y se recargó en el barandal donde estaba él.

-Nada –contestó con la vista al frente.

-Algo pasa –dijo segura.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste? –le preguntó ahora sí mirándola.

-¿Qué?-dijo al no comprender.

-Maya y –se calló.

-Oh –articuló -¿Ya te lo dijo?-

-Fantástico –comentó sarcásticamente -Te lo dijo a ti y a mí no-

-Espera, ¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó.

-Solamente me enteré -contestó -¿Desde cuándo lo sabes tú?-

-Desde hoy en la mañana-respondió -Me dijo que te lo diría hoy mismo-

-No lo ha hecho –dijo con algo de reserva -A menos que venga a esta hora-

-Probablemente te lo dirá mañana –le animó.

-Sí claro –se dio media vuelta, entró en la habitación y ella le siguió.

-Tienes que comprenderla –dijo en un tono suave mientras cerraba la puerta. Una vez que lo hizo avanzó hacia la cama donde estaba sentado -Tal vez tiene algo de dudas para poder hablarlo contigo –tomó lugar al lado de él.

-¿Dudas? –frunció el ceño -¿Conmigo? –dijo algo ofendido.

-Yo sé que siempre ha sido muy honesta contigo –hizo una pausa -Pienso que si se está esperando a hacerlo es porque le importa mucho lo que dirás acerca de ello-

-Tal vez –dijo dubitativo -Akane, ¿cómo pudo pasarme esto? –exclamó dramático, dejándose caer sobre el colchón, tomando una almohada y poniéndosela en el rostro para ocultarlo.

-Espera- dijo en tono de advertencia. Se estaba comportando como lo había hecho la semana pasada -Estabas siendo racional hace unos segundos ¿Qué pasa ahora? –preguntó algo molesta.

-Soy racional –dijo enderezándose mirándola con el ceño fruncido y su esposa le dedicó un gesto similar -Es sólo que… -dudó.

-¿Qué? –interrogó en un tono suave.

-Hace cinco minutos estaba rogándome que le enseñara como ser la mejor –mencionó con nostalgia antes de recostarse de nuevo en la cama.

Akane comprendió y se recargó de lado con su brazo -No te va a olvidar –le aseguró -Tú mismo me lo dijiste –le acarició el pecho -Que no te molesta que salga con chicos-

-Ya lo sé -suspiró -Es…-

-Takeo es un chico muy bueno –afirmó.

-¡Es que –se calló con frustración -¡Es el hijo de P-Chan y…-se dio la vuelta.

-Ranma –dijo en reprensión al ver su espalda.

-Si Ryoga estuviera en mi lugar, su actitud no sería diferente a la mía –pronunció con molestia y Akane se llevó una mano al rostro. Ranma y Ryoga nunca dejarían de ser tan infantiles en ese aspecto.

-No puedo –arrugó las sábanas -¡Es tan-

Mejor le daría por su lado -Oye, toma en cuenta que a esa edad tú y yo ya estábamos comprometidos –se acercó más a él y puso su rostro entre el espacio que se hacía en el cuello y el hombro -Que salga con Takeo no es nada loco en comparación a lo nuestro –explicó -No exageres las cosas –restó importancia.

-No sé cómo tu papá se atrevió a darme tu mano –El señor Tendo sí que se había vuelto loco, ¿darle a su hija en matrimonio a un perfecto extraño? No lo comprendía.

-Pero fue muy conveniente para ti ¿no? –frunció el entrecejo, alejándose un poco de su esposo.

-¡Que ese Takeo ni se haga ideas! –exclamó al tomarla de la cintura, acercándola más de manera que ella recostada sobre su pecho.

-Son demasiado chicos para pensar en eso –mencionó Akane.

-Lo dice la que se casó a los diecisiete –dijo sarcástico.

-Creo que tengo que recordarte que esa fue tu idea –se enderezó y lo miró no muy contenta –Abusivo –le insultó al levantarse y después hizo lo mismo que él había hecho, se acostó de lado dándole la espalda –Hmph-

-¿Abusivo? -dijo extrañado -¿Abusivo yo? –pronunció incrédulo cuando se pegaba a su espalda.

-Era menor que tú –respondió sin hacer el mínimo intento de alejarlo -Siempre me lo recuerdas, ¿no?-dijo molesta. Ranma sonrió maliciosamente, se recostó boca arriba con los brazos sobre su nuca totalmente despreocupado.

-Lo que yo recuerdo es que no te vi quejándote cuando fuimos de lun –ella puso la almohada en su rostro –demihmmph -se quitó el objeto para continuar -A las mont-

-¡Cállate! –arrojó con fuerza otro cojín.

–Ouch –dijo dolorido.

* * *

Notas: Esta es la primera parte del último capítulo. Lo dividí porque me parecía mucho contenido para una sola entrega, ¿Qué les pareció? Espero sus comentarios.

Haré unas cuantas notas. Bueno en primera me gustó esclarecer el parecido entre Maya y Akane. Tal vez quede un poco más claro que Maya es una mezcla de ambos caracteres de sus padres. En el siguiente capítulo haré una nota similar a esta.

También la escena hacer la escena donde Akane piensa en su yo joven y en Maya. Me gustó hacer mención que Akane no es ningún marimacho, la verdad yo no la considero así, a mí me parece que es muy femenina en cuanto a su forma de vestir, de hablar de tratar a las personas, inclusive a la gente extraña. Me parece una chica muy amable y dulce. Tal vez la confusión está en que es algo torpe y desesperada sobre todo en la cocina o manualidades y esas cosas. Además de su gusto por las artes marciales y los deportes (cosa que nada cuestiona su feminidad), recordemos a las otras chicas como Shampoo y Ukyo que también practican estas actividades. Al menos en mi opinión Akane no es nada "marimacho".

Nabiki. Ya tenía contemplada su aparición para este nuevo capítulo. En este capítulo quedó aclarado que siguió involucrada en la vida de su sobrina. Como finalicé antes del epilogo, no se le guardó ningún rencor a Nabiki. Sin embargo tardó un poco para volverse a ganar la confianza de Akane y también la de Ranma. Me gustó la escena que le di a Nabiki, involuntariamente causó la duda y reacción de Maya. Recordemos que Maya es hija de su madre y en ocasiones suele sacar conclusiones precipitadas también.

Oh, por si se lo preguntaban como se dijo en este capítulo Nabiki sí se casó con Kuno y tienen un niño llamado Hideyoshi. Y la mención de Kodachi xD hace bastantes capítulos atrás me di cuenta que en toda la historia nunca la mencioné, aunque nadie se preocupó por ella tampoco. Me parecía irrelevante al igual que el maestro Happossai y la abuela Cologne.

Ranma enterándose de todo por Kotaro jajaja, eso me dio risa. Lo del manual me recordó a Genma, siempre sacándose cosas de la manga jajaja.

El recuerdo que tuvo Ranma cuando Maya era niña, me gustó poner ese momento Maya rogándole a su papá que le enseñara sus técnicas además que le dijera que era tan genial, sí me lo imagino con su ego a todo lo que da, escuchando tal cosa de boca de su hija, imaginanense cómo se sentía xD. También me pareció muy tierno que Maya al igual que Akane también tenga la habilidad de reconfortar a su padre cuando se ve afectado por los gatos, ¿Qué opinan?

Por último Maya acobardándose de decirle a su papá. Por cierto me pareció muy graciosa la escena que se imagina xD. En fin, regresando al asunto, como vimos le afectó a Ranma el que no se lo dijera. Veremos más de esto en la continuación que espero publicar este fin de semana.

Gracias a **Isakura Tendo**, **CHIQUI09**, **Akane Tsukino de Kou**, **01Saku10** e **ilakane **por sus reviews.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	60. Chapter 60

-Ya casi son las tres –anunció Akane al entrar a la habitación de Maya.

-Lo sé –respondió con una sonrisa la joven que se encontraba ataviada en bonito camisón de seda satinado color beige -Tengo mi tiempo calculado –dijo muy segura y sonriente mientras se ajustaba las medias negras de un encaje muy femenino. Sin abandonar su buen humor se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a su vestidor personal donde se encontraba su amplio guardarropa.

-Como siempre, ¿verdad? –río Akane y la acompañó en el lugar que había entrado su hija.

-¿Y papá? –preguntó mientras inspeccionaba toda la colección de los ocho compartimentos donde estaban organizados sus zapatos por color y estilo. Finalmente tomó unos de estilo cerrados de charol en color oscuro con un tacón de aproximadamente unos cuatro centímetros de alto.

-Todavía está en la facultad –respondió su madre mirando a su hija terminando de calzarse aquellos zapatos –Está arreglando unos cuantos asuntos–hizo un ademán indicándole que se pusiera frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba dentro del vestidor de su habitación. La mujer tomó el gancho donde estaba la prenda que usaría. Era un vestido gris de mangas largas que llegaba hasta la rodilla. Luego Akane hizo otro gesto. La chica lo comprendió y alzó los brazos para que su mamá colocara el vestido gris de mangas largas que estaba al lado del espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en el vestidor de su habitación. Se acomodó y ajustó la ropa con ayuda de su madre –Maya –llamó su atención -Te aconsejo que se lo digas de una vez -agregó Akane en tono neutral cuando amarraba con delicadeza el listón que acinturaba la prenda.

-Mamá…-intentó decir cuando escuchó la voz de su madre tornarse algo seria –Yo…-se dio la vuelta pero Akane se había movido de lugar. Se encontraba en la selección de abrigos buscando uno apropiado para combinar el atuendo. Sonrió satisfecha cuando encontró el que buscaba –Pienso que necesitas hacerlo ya –mencionó cuando se hubo frente a la joven otra vez -No quieres que se haga ideas erróneas ¿o sí? –le entregó en sus manos un abrigo en color negro y salió del vestidor. Después ella la imitó.

-Siéntate –ordenó con serenidad para que se sentara en el taburete del tocador. Se colocó detrás y prosiguió a peinar el espeso y suave manto negro. Terminando esto la mujer tomó la diadema oscura adornada con unos cuantos brillantes que previamente Maya había seleccionado y la puso en la cabeza de la chica.

-Tu papá puede parecer fuerte pero debes pensar que tal vez puedes herir sus sentimientos–pronunció Akane, después tomó una brocha pomposa que estaba sobre el tocador y la pasó por el rubor. Luego sopló para retirar el exceso del polvo rosáceo y ligeramente dio un toque en cada mejilla de la chica.

-…-

-Sé que tienes una buena excusa para haber hecho esto –dijo esta vez abandonando su tono neutro, acción que hizo que la chica se destensara un poco -Sin embargo –hizo énfasis -Siempre es mejor afrontar las cosas antes que ocurra un malentendido –dijo antes de suspirar. Miró el reflejo de la muchacha. Sus parpados y labios ya estaban maquillados. Sólo hacía falta algo más. Buscó en uno de los pequeños cajones que estaban lado a lado del tocador. Sacó un brillo color durazno y lo entregó en sus manos–Apresúrate –sonrió levemente. La joven se levantó de su asiento. Tomó el pequeño bolso negro de piel con diseño acolchado y correa de cadena que estaba sobre el tocador y lo abrió para guardar el objeto que su madre le había dado. Luego su madre se posicionó detrás de ella, puso el abrigo encima y Maya colocó sus manos dentro de las mangas -Takeo no tarda en llegar –anunció esta vez con calidez antes de abrazarla por un momento. Sonrió y se encaminó hacia la puerta –No olvides las flores –recordó y dejo a Maya sola. Suspiró. Su madre tenía toda la razón. Su papá se merecía algo mejor que eso. Exhaló con pesadez y seguido de esto puso la cadena del bolso sobre su hombro para así salir del cuarto.

* * *

-¡Vaya! –exclamó -¿Tenemos auto el día de hoy? –dijo divertida mirando el lexus azul que estaba frente a su casa.

-Papá se puso accesible –anunció sonriente Takeo.

-Qué bien –respondió y se posicionó frente al chico -Eso significa que eres lo suficiente responsable para conducir su auto entonces-

-Eso o todavía no se entera de mis faltas-

-Ni lo digas –mencionó recordando las suyas. El joven abrió la puerta a la chica y esta entró en el vehículo. Seguido de esto el joven ingresó en el asiento del piloto.

-Bueno, ¿Qué esperamos entonces?-preguntó Maya a Takeo que ni siquiera se me había molestado en encender el auto.

El joven sonrió mientras miraba muy de cerca a la chica, misma que se sonrojó al sentirse así de observada -¿Qué?-preguntó con azoramiento.

-Nada –pronunció contento -Sólo quería decirte que te ves muy linda –halagó a la muchacha -Y si-le interrumpió -Ya sé que vas a decir que siempre te ves linda-mencionó y Maya río -Pero ahora en particular te ves más que linda-

-Gracias –dijo con calidez. Se acercó a su mejilla y la besó con ternura. Ahora fue su turno de ponerse rojo.

-Está bien –carraspeó su garganta y ello provocó la risa de Maya -Vámonos de una vez-

* * *

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Maya a Takeo.

-Es que…-pronunció mientras acomodaba el ramo de flores que Maya había traído junto con las de él -Nunca la conocí –explicó una vez cuando concluyó la labor -No la recuerdo –pronunció con tristeza antes de acercarse la losa que estaba frente a ellos y se acuclillara para acariciar el nombre de su madre.

-Aunque fuera tan poco tiempo –mencionó la chica tomando una posición similar junto a él -Estoy segura que ella fue muy feliz de tenerte en tus brazos –dijo emotiva.

-Es lo que me cuenta mi papá –mencionó recordando lo que su padre le contaba acerca de los pocos instantes que compartió con su madre. Siempre le había asegurado que fue un niño muy deseado por ella, en lo ilusionada que esta de tenerlo.

-¿Ocurre algo más? –preguntó al ver que su rostro se había tornado algo aprensivo.

-¿Querer haberla conocido me hace un mal hijo?-hizo alusión a su madre, a Ukyo.

-No –contestó inmediatamente –Takeo –puso su mano en su hombro -Es muy normal que te sientas así –aseguró –Sé lo que siente –bajó la mirada un momento -Yo también pensé por algunos años que era huérfana de uno de mis padres. Es algo que no se puede evitar sentir –miró al chico -Aunque tuvimos mucha suerte, ¿no crees? –sonrió y Takeo hizo el mismo gesto -Tía Ukyo te comprende –aseguró -Además si no hubiera sido por ella tú no estarías aquí –sentenció quedándose en silencio los dos unos instantes antes de que ella volviese a hablar–Te dejo un momento –apretó ligeramente su brazo. Se levantó del suelo y el muchacho la escuchó alejarse.

Takeo volvió a acercarse a la losa. Delineó una vez más el nombre de Akari Hibiki con sus dedos –Te amo mamá –pronunció con dulzura. Cerró los ojos un instante, puso una de sus manos sobre ellos y se talló ligeramente uno de ellos. Se serenó, se puso de pie y por última vez miró el lugar donde descansaba su madre. Esbozó una sonrisa en señal de despedida y finalmente caminó hacia la chica que lo estaba esperando unos metros adelante.

* * *

-De acuerdo –dijo mientras hablaba por teléfono -Espero que Karin mejore –deseó la recuperación de su sobrina -Salúdame también a Kiyoshi y Tofu –requirió a su hermana-Yo también a ti -sonrió -Adiós-colgó la llamada.

-¿Qué pasa con Karin? –preguntó por su prima de nueve años.

-Se encuentra algo resfriada –respondió con preocupación mientras ponía el teléfono sobre su base -A pesar que llevan ya unos cuantos meses en Hokkaido, aún no se acostumbra al clima -

-Los extraño –dijo melancólica. Bueno en un año los tendría de vuelta cuando su tío Tofu terminara su maestría.

-Tu tía Kasumi dijo que estarían de visita el próximo mes –anunció con alegría.

-¡Qué bien! –pronunció con ánimo la chica.

-Sí, ¿verdad? –sonrió. En serio extrañaba a Kasumi. Nunca la había tenido tan lejos por tanto tiempo. Los extrañaba a todos.

-¿Sabes algo? –sacó a Akane de sus pensamientos –Esta es una de las cosas que sí son tuyas –dijo haciendo referencia al sukiyaki que estaba preparando para la cena. Ese era uno de sus platos favoritos.

-¿En serio? –preguntó con una media sonrisa. Sabía que se refería a lo del otro día cuando había dicho lo del pan.

-No me gustan probar ninguno que no sea el que tú haces –pronunció dulce.

-Debería sentirme halagada entonces –río levemente y prosiguió vigilando la cocción -¿Cómo vas? –preguntó el progreso de la preparación que hacía Maya.

-Ya casi –pronunció mientras espolvoreaba con el cernidor el azúcar sobre el postre, dando el último toque al esponjoso pastel de queso estilo japonés.

-¿No quieres acompañarlo con fresa? –sugirió su madre.

-¡Noo! –gritó asustada.

-Estoy jugando –dijo divertida al ver el rostro pálido de su hija. A pesar que su esposo e hijos ya no eran alérgicos siempre cuando hacía mención de ese fruto provocaba la misma reacción.

-Además se trata de no causar ninguna emoción fuerte -suspiró -Ahí voy –tomó la bandeja con la tetera y el postre.

-Todo saldrá bien –reafirmó con una sonrisa y seguido de esto Maya se encaminó hacia la sala.

* * *

Su padre estaba sentado en la mesa, leyendo algunas cosas de la facultad. Se abrió la puerta de la sala revelando a su hija que traía una bandeja en mano. Entró se sentó a su lado. Retiró los papeles que traía en mano su padre y los dejo a un lado.

-Sé que lo sabes –leyó en su mirada -Lo siento –se disculpó -Me asusté –explicó.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó sin comprender el motivo de su miedo.

-¿Me creerías que no tengo una respuesta adecuada para ello? -contestó con otra incógnita -Eres mi papá. Me importas mucho –puso su mano sobre la de e -Tu opinión sobre cualquier cosa que haga es importante para mí- -pronunció emotiva -Y antes que lo digas –le interrumpió cuando él estaba a punto de replicar -Sé que no tienes ninguna objeción en la decisión que estoy tomando-

-No la tengo –respondió -Aunque no me haga del todo feliz –pronunció sin mucho ánimo, lo cual hizo reír levemente a su hija -Sin embargo sé que –se detuvo antes de decir una bobería que arruinara el momento –Sé que Takeo es un buen muchacho –aceptó y la chica comprendió que le estaba costando mucho decir ello –A pesar que no nos caemos muy bien. No puedo decir lo contrario –miró hacia otra dirección.

-Gracias –lo besó en la mejilla y luego le sonrió.

La misma sonrisa de su madre, pensó para sí devolviéndole el gesto a la muchacha. Suspiró -Ah –vacilantemente puso su mano sobre su cuello –Bueno… ¿Qué estamos esperando para partir eso? –pronunció algo azorado mirando el postre.

-¿Doble? –sugirió divertida.

* * *

-¿Ya llegó Takeo? –preguntó Ryoga por su hijo.

-Sí, está en su cuarto –respondió Ukyo antes de salir al patio trasero.

-Oh –articuló Ryoga. Probablemente necesitaba estar solo para meditar la visita que apenas había hecho. Era de esperarse, a él le ocurría algo similar cuando visitaba a Akari. Nunca pensó que duraría tan poco a su lado. Fue un gran dolor perderla, Takeo era tan sólo un bebé, un bebé que también corría peligro de perder la vida. Su nacimiento había sido prematuro y los médicos no pronosticaban un panorama nada alentador, menos sin su madre. A pesar de ello fue un niño fuerte que se aferró a la vida. Todo fue tan duro sin su esposa, en ese tiempo extrañaba demasiado a Akari, todos los días pensaba en ella, en su dulzura, en su dedicación y compromiso con él. El año que estuvo con ella fue de lo más feliz. Por fin tenía a la esposa que en su juventud soñaba, una esposa tierna y dulce que debía proteger. Finalmente había encontrado la familia que siempre había soñado… y ese sueño se había ido tan rápido. Quería olvidarse de todo y de todos cuando pasó… pero no pudo, en ese momento ya no estaba solo, tenía a Takeo. Cualquier otro pudo desatenderse del niño y dejarlo con la familia de Akari para así huir y echarse a llorar para lamentar su desgracia. Pero no lo hizo. Eso no. Tuvo que salir adelante por Takeo, cuidarlo y cuidarse a sí mismo, cuidarse ahora sí en serio, de no perderse. Bueno se seguía perdiendo –sonrió levemente -Pero al menos prestaba más atención de no perderse en algún sitio desolado donde nadie podría auxiliarlo. No podía seguir siendo tan descuidado teniendo esa pequeña vida en sus manos. Tiempo después se enteró de lo de Ranma, prestando atención y con ayuda regresó a la ciudad con Takeo para luego decidir quedarse definitivamente. No pasó mucho hasta que volvió a encontrarse con… miró a través de la puerta de cristal a la ocupada mujer que se encontraba moviendo algunas cosas en el amplio patio trasero. El hombre se encaminó hacia allá y salió para posicionarse frente a su esposa.

-Ukyo, deja eso –ordenó Ryoga, tomando de un lado la caja que aparentemente era muy pesada.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó hosca moviéndose unos pasos hacia atrás, arrebatándole las intenciones de ayudarle.

-¿Por qué no me pides que lo haga yo? –requirió con el ceño algo fruncido, ¿Por qué tenía que ser así de obcecada? Sabía que era una mujer fuerte, pero él prefería hacer estas cosas por ella.

-Ya sabes que no soy delicada –respondió orgullosa.

-Lo sé –le sonrió de forma especial.

-¿Por qué sonríes bobo? –requirió frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Por nada –respondió sin dejar de verla encantado.

-Siempre lo he dicho y lo seguiré diciendo Ryoga, vives en las nubes –reprendió e hizo un gesto de desaprobación.

-¿Y? –sonrió de medio lado.

-Y…-hizo una pausa -He aprendido a vivir con ello –fue ahora su turno de sonreír. Luego entregó el objeto que tanto se había negado a darle y sorpresivamente se acercó para besarlo en los labios, sólo unos instantes pero suficientes para dejar a Ryoga en un estado de ensoñación. Satisfecha se alejó de él para tomar camino rumbo a la casa pero en lo que hacía escuchó un…

-¡AY! –gritó de dolor -¡Ouch! –se quejó.

-¡Ooops! –se llevó una mano a la boca -Creo que debí decirte que esa caja era de herramientas –dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor mientras veía a su esposo sobándose sus machucados pies ¡Vaya! Esa caja sí era en verdad pesada.

* * *

-Ese Xiao sí es un pesado –mencionó fastidiadoTakeo recordando aquel incidente de la mañana mientras caminaba al lado de Maya esa tarde por el parque Shakuji.

-Es un bobo –respondió la chica.

-Mira que decir que le estoy robando a su novia –dijo con algo celos.

-Ya sabes que le faltan algunos tornillos –pronunció con cansancio -Bueno, a pesar de ello creo que fue un buen día, ¿no? –sonrió. Ojalá le hubiese quedado claro a la boba de Mizuki quien estaba con Takeo.

-Sí…-contestó el muchacho antes de suspirar.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó debido a la forma en que había contestado. El chico la tomó de la mano.

-¿A dónde me llevas? –interrogó pero el muchacho no respondió, sólo la siguió guiando.

-Takeo –dijo ya con algo de irritación. Takeo se detuvo frente al río del parque, en una zona donde no se viera interrumpido.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Maya. El chico le sonrió y sacó algo de la chaqueta de mezclilla que vestía. Era una pequeña caja. La abrió y de ella extrajo un anillo con un hermoso diamante.

-¿Qué estás…?-preguntó cuando Takeo tomó de su mano y puso la pieza en su dedo anular.

-Takeo –apenas pudo hablar -¿Pe- pe- tartamudeó - ¿Pero cómo? –interrogó aún asombrada observando el anillo y luego mirándolo a él. No se esperaba esto. Habían quedado de casarse claro, pero. Miró otra vez el bello y fino brillante. Si estaban en la escuela, ¿Cómo había hecho para comprar esto? Sabía que el negocio de los panes era generoso. Más con el cuarto restaurante en vísperas de ser inaugurado, sin embargo el negocio era de sus padres ¿Cómo…?

-Oye limpiar las mesas del restaurante por más de diez años y hacer los inventarios tuvieron que dejarme algo, ¿no? –dijo divertido al hacer mención del trabajo que sus padres le habían asignado desde pequeño. No necesitaba ese empleo ni sus padres necesitaban la ayuda de un niño que en un principio más que ayudar, estorbaba a ellos y al personal. Menos lo necesitaban ahora que los negocios iban más que bien, sin embargo se le había hecho costumbre y siempre estaba dispuesto a ser útil en lo que fuera por más mínima que fuera la ocupación –Desde hace tiempo estaba preparado para este momento-

-Pero –calló. No encontraba las palabras –Esto –señaló con la mano donde estaba el anillo -Esto es demasiado –miró una vez más el hermoso brillante y luego a Takeo. Con lo que valía este anillo podría haberse comprado un auto o que sabía ella.

-Tú eres demasiado Maya –pronunció emotivo el chico -Sólo quiero hacerte feliz-

-Si me hubieras dado otro de plástico estaría igual de contenta –mencionó el anillo que una vez él sacó para ella de una de esas máquinas de premios cuando tenían nueve años. Recordó enseguida cuando Takeo le entregó el juguete ella enseguida le aclaró que ese anillo no significaba que se casaría con él. Sonrió levemente ante el recuerdo de aquella niña tan orgullosa -Takeo… yo…-dijo con la voz algo quebrada y bajando la mirando para que no viera que sus ojos se habían tornado vidriosos.

-¿Todavía quieres casarte conmigo? –preguntó cuando la tomó con delicadeza del rostro para así poder observar sus brillantes ojos azules.

-Por supuesto que quiero –respondió apresurada -Ya lo sabes –le sonrió.

-Es un sí, ¿entonces? –sonrió de medio lado.

-Bobo –le insultó como siempre pero esta vez con ternura -Sí quiero –dijo emocionada. Lo tomó del rostro y besó sus labios por unos instantes. Una vez que finalizaron el contacto se sonrieron embelesados. Luego él la acercó más y la rodeó con su brazo.

-¿Cuándo nos casaremos? –soltó la pregunta sin más.

-¡Takeo! –pronunció escandalizada, separándose un poco de él.

-¿Qué? –dijo con una sonrisa encogiéndose en hombros.

-No sé –sonrió ella -¿Cuándo estaría bien?-

-Mmmm –pensó un momento -Ahora-

-¡No! –exclamó.

-Estoy jugando –río.

-Aunque quisiéramos es demasiado pronto –lamentó.

-Es cierto -respondió -En un año ¿está bien? –sugirió inmediatamente.

-¿En un año? –dijo incrédula -Alucinas Takeo –reprendió con diversión y enseguida se puso a contemplar el perfecto brillante que estaba en su dedo.

El joven se puso a pensar una edad conveniente. A los ¿dieciocho? No. Estarían muy ocupados con la universidad además que tendría que encontrar un trabajo donde desquitara en serio todo su potencial para ahorrar ahora sí una cantidad decente para comenzar un futuro ¿Diecinueve? ¡Bah! Sería lo mismo -¿Veinte?-sugirió a la chica -Ya nos habremos acoplado al ritmo de la facultad y nos faltarían dos años para graduarnos -

-¿Veinte? –la joven enarcó una ceja –Mmm… puede ser –lo consideró unos instantes -Me gusta –sonrió.

-De acuerdo –pronunció complacido -Entonces ya está hecho-

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó al muchacho -¿Lo diremos?-dijo no muy convencida, seguido de esto emitió una risa nerviosa.

-Yo creo que no es lo más adecuado –río de igual forma, tocándose con una mano la cabeza -Nos tacharán de locos -

-Es cierto –dijo con resignación.

-Aunque no me importaría que lo supieran –pronunció el chico.

-Ni a mí –contestó ella –Pero –hizo una pausa -Ahora quiero compartir esta dicha sólo contigo. Es mejor si lo guardamos como un secreto por ahora –tomó la mano del chico -Será nuestro secreto –sonrió con dulzura.

-Nuestro secreto –mencionó el joven tomando el anillo del dedo de la chica y esta le miró con curiosidad. El joven sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta otra caja, la abrió y de la misma retiró una fina cadena del mismo tipo de oro con el que estaba hecha la pieza del diamante. Había pensado en el detalle acerca de decir lo del compromiso. Sabía que ella al igual que él no querría decirlo. Al menos no aún. Abrió el broche de la cadena e introdujo la sortija en ella. Lo cerró y el anillo quedó colgando como si fuera un dije. Lo colocó en el cuello de la chica y con delicadeza acomodó su sedoso cabello. La joven le sonrió encantada y Takeo correspondió su gesto.

-¿Es una promesa? –preguntó Takeo mirando con ternura a Maya. La joven tomó su anillo y besó la gema.

-Promesa –sentenció dulce para esta vez besar en los labios a Takeo.

* * *

Ryoga sonreía de lo más complacido. Sin siquiera decir nada ese cerdo se estaba regodeando. Podía verlo en su cara, pensaba Ranma.

-¡Vaya Ranma! ¿Quién diría que seríamos familia? –musitó alegre Ryoga entregando a Ranma el pedido que había hecho –Aunque estar emparentado contigo no es mi sueño la verdad -

-Lo mismo digo –respondió el hombre.

-Como te decía no me agrada mucho la idea de verte toda la vida, pero-

-Cállate –interrumpió -Que ni siquiera se van a casar –dijo muy seguro -Sé que en el fondo quieres ser parte de mi familia pero todavía está por verse-

-Si como no –contestó entrecerrando los ojos -En fin me alegro mucho por mi hijo, se casará con una gran mujer y no gracias a ti zopenco. Agradécele a Akane -

-Ryoga, ¿sabes que eres un tipo de lo más extraño? –comentó Ranma -Con todo eso de tus humores melancólicos y culpándome todos tus problemas y de tu incompetencia-

-¿A dónde quieres llegar Ranma? –preguntó algo molesto Ryoga.

-Al hecho de que no sé por qué después de más dos décadas todavía me molesto en hablarte –expresó con algo de fastidio.

-Gracioso –respondió y miró hacia otra dirección -¿Te veo el sábado para entrenar?-

-Seguro –respondió sin mirarlo también -Te daré una paliza –sonrió egocéntrico esta vez, aunque en su gesto había cierto humor.

-Eso quisieras –contestó a mismo modo de juego.

-Es una realidad P-Chan –respondió. Ryoga estaba a punto de replicar, pero se vio interrumpido por la llegada de unos alegres Maya y Takeo.

-¿Qué te parece eso Ranma? –fue su turno de sonreírle de la misma manera que su amigo había hecho al ver a los chicos.

-¿De qué hablan? –preguntó Maya sin comprender -¿Qué pasa?-

-Hablábamos de lo felices que somos porque estén juntos –respondió Ryoga y Ranma lo miró con fastidio.

-Takeo –llamó al chico.

-¿Sí? –respondió.

-Ni se te ocurra ir a mi casa para pasar tiempo con ella -adviritó -Es lo único que te pido-

-No hay ningún problema -contestó -Además ni que quisiera estar viéndole la cara –mencionó desinteresado.

-Haré como si no hubiera escuchado eso mocoso –mencionó -Además no te hagas muchas ilusiones tampoco –se burló -Ni que se fueran a casar –se fue riendo divertido hasta ubicarse en la puerta.

-Sigue diciendo eso y se hará realidad –pronunció Ryoga.

-Si como no P-Chan –respondió al darse media vuelta -Te veo más tarde –dijo a su hija.

-Está bien –respondió ella. Luego Ranma salió del lugar y seguido de eso Ryoga se marchó para arreglar unas cosas para así dejando a la pareja sola.

-Creo que esperar un tiempo para decirlo fue una decisión acertada –soltó finalmente el chico.

-Ni que lo digas –contestó con diversión la muchacha. Después tiró un poco de la cadena que estaba en su cuello y su prometido le sonrió con complicidad.

* * *

-Que ese Takeo no se haga ideas –mencionó con molestia Ranma por millonésima vez.

-Celoso –dijo divertida acomodándose mejor al lado de su esposo en el tejado.

-Ya te quiero ver cuando alguien te quite tu Kotaro –dijo Ranma a su esposa.

-Tú también vas a llorar –contestó.

-Sí, claro –respondió.

-Te van a arrebatar a tu sparring –mencionó Akane -Kotaro se olvidará de su entrenamiento por salir con chicas-

-¡Que ni lo piense! –exclamó -Desde hoy se lo diré para que ni haga planes –sentenció energúmeno.

-Estoy jugando –sonrió -Creo que seguirá los pasos de su padre –pronunció con suavidad -Es demasiado inocente –dijo con ternura.

-Vaya –sonrió de medio lado -Hasta que aceptas que siempre fui inocente-

-Mmmm –miró en otra dirección.

-Orgullosa hasta el final, ¿verdad? –dijo al abrazarla.

-Siempre –respondió mirándolo de forma engreída.

-Fea –insultó como en los viejos tiempos.

-Fenómeno –contestó.

-Antipática –continuó.

-Grosero –respondió.

-Desgarbada –le insultó de nuevo, pero esta vez besándola en la mejilla muy cerca de los labios.

-Degenerado –le besó de forma efímera.

-Te amo –pronunció dulce, tomándola con delicadeza su rostro antes de besarla como era debido.

-Y yo a ti –contestó mirándolo con cariño para luego reposar la cabeza sobre su pecho y seguir mirando ese hermoso atardecer.

El Fin

* * *

Notas: Antes de los agradecimientos y despedidas haré unas notas respecto al capítulo.

La primera escena, la sutileza de Akane al regañar a Maya. Me recordó un poco a Kasumi. Muy sutilmente Akane reprende a Maya sin siquiera cuestionarla. Akane comprende que le está costando un poco decirle todo a Ranma, sin embargo eso no la exonera de contarle a su padre lo que está ocurriendo. No sé, me gustó hacer ese intercambio entre ellas dos. Además claro se nota la maduración y crecimiento de Akane a través de los años, más ahora siendo madre de dos hijos.

El matrimonio de Ryoga y Ukyo. Quise hacer el contraste de Ukyo y Akari, con los pensamientos de Ryoga, eso claro sin caer deliberadamente en las comparaciones, no quería hacer eso. Creo que nota que Akari y Ukyo son tan distintas, ambas son importantes en la vida de Ryoga. Me pareció importante resaltar ello. Sé que di la impresión de "bueno Akari tiene que desaparecer porque quiero a Ryoga y Ukyo juntos", no fue del todo así. La decisión que en su momento no esclarecí por la cual Ryoga enviudó fue debido a que necesitaba un confidente para Akane. Akane estaba pasando por el mismo dolor al creer a Ranma muerto. Akane podría haber hablado de su duelo con su padre, pero recordemos el señor Tendo ya había fallecido. Necesitaba a alguien cercano para que hiciera esta función y Ryoga me pareció el ideal para ello. Me gusta más la pareja Ryoga/Ukyo pero estoy consciente que también que se necesitan razones sólidas para juntarlos ya que Akari es una persona muy importante en la vida de Ryoga, no la puede olvidar u abandonar así como así, inclusive si se encuentra en una nueva relación.

Maya por fin hablando con Ranma. Estos dos llevan una relación padre e hija muy fuerte como se habran dado cuenta. Tienen una complicidad muy especial, es por ello que Ranma no entendía el por qué su hija no le quería contar sobre lo suyo con Takeo, a pesar que no le agrade el muchacho, comprendería sobre ello. Tuvo solución la cosa sin muchos rodeos o reclamos. Aunque jijiji me gustaría ver su reacción cuando se entere de lo otro xD

La amistad de Ranma y Ryoga, me gustó hacer ese momento entre ellos dos. Después de veinte años esa amistad todavía está presente aunque aún les cueste aceptar tal cosa. Fue divertido hacer ello :P

La propuesta oficial de Takeo ¡Qué chico! Jajaja, ¿verdad? ¿Les gustó la propuesta oficial? ;) Uuuuh. Pobre Ranma, pero bueno quiere ver a su hija feliz y de todos modos lo aceptará :P Tal vez piensen ¿un chico de esa edad regalándole tal anillo a su novia? Bueno creo que es bastante creíble. Ya había mencionado que Takeo realizaba diversos trabajos como el manejo de las cuentas en los restaurantes (eso sí se le da bien como se ya había dicho) y se esclareció un poco más la situación económica de los Hibiki. Les va bien en sus negocios, sin embargo esto no significa que Takeo estira nada más la mano para recibir dinero. Creo haber plasmado que el chico siempre está viendo que hacer. Me gustó hacer mención de esto ya que Ukyo desde muy chica aprendió a mantener un negocio y Ryoga yendo de aquí para allá por su mal sentido de la orientación aprendió a ser independiente al igual que su esposa. Era de esperarse que lo enseñaran a trabajar y a valerse por sí mismo.

Como siempre la última escena, es imposible no tener a Ranma y Akane peleando, aunque de una manera más cariñosa jajaja. Tenía que cerrar con ellos :)

Ya este es el final definitivo. Gracias a todos los que leyeron la historia en estos dos años, casi tres. Sesenta capítulos aún no lo creo. Otra vez muchas gracias :)

Esta serie extra fue una sorpresa, no esperaba publicar estos capítulos pero conforme iba escribiendo salían cosas y más cosas que me hicieron pensar bueno esto no está tan mal jajaja.

Tengo muy en cuenta que los fics de la nueva generación a veces son algo tediosos porque vemos más de lo mismo. Está de más decir que la pareja principal de estos epílogos son Maya y Takeo y como al principio mencioné podrán parecer Ranma y Akane sin embargo no lo son, creo que su relación se fue descubriendo a medida que avanzaban los capítulos y nos dimos cuenta que aunque tiene algunas similitudes con la pareja original no son iguales, es un romance distinto. En lo personal quedé muy satisfecha con el resultado de esa pareja.

De verdad me encariñé con Maya, Takeo, Kotaro, Kenji e inclusive Xiao jajaja. Me gustó el resultado de estos descendientes, en especial me encariñé mucho con Maya. Desde que comencé con la idea del fic tenía una idea clara de cómo quería que fuera, quería una niña con el físico de Ranma y gran parte de la personalidad de Akane, ya que como habrán notado también tiene rasgos muy fuertes de su padre en su forma de ser. Fue una mezcla muy interesante de ambos caracteres, la chica podía ser cruel, fría, hiriente, boca floja, orgullosa y terca pero también era dulce, tierna, generosa, noble y muy sensible.

He de decir que pienso editar esta historia, a mi parecer tiene muchos fallos, pero bueno este fue primer fic, era de esperarse. Voy a cambiar drásticamente algunas cosas, aunque el concepto será el mismo ¿Cuándo la editaré? No lo sé. Puede ser pronto, puede que hasta el otro año.

Próximamente publicaré otro fanfic. Espero que les guste una vez que la suba :)

Gracias a **Isakura Tendo**, **Claudia** (**Akane Tsukino**), **lonelygirlukyo **y **01Saku10** por sus reviews.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
